Poprzez Mury
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie trzeciej części trylogii SDwP Enahmy. Snape pod wpływem Obliviate, Syriusz jest charłakiem, wojna staje się jeszcze okrutniejsza, Quietus stara się odzyskać utracone szczęście. skonczone
1. Jak być mugolem

. . : : **POPRZEZ MURY **: : . .

Tom III

autor: Enahma  
oryginał: www. fanfiction. net/s/1485544/1/  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel  
korekta: Toroj

* * *

**1. JAK BYĆ MUGOLEM? **

- Żartujesz, Quietus. Jestem pewny, że nie możemy płacić KARTĄ! To jak magia, a nie wynalazek mugoli! - wyszeptał z desperacją Black do ucha Harry'ego. Hermiona, słysząc jego komentarz, parsknęła cichym śmiechem..

Harry rozpostarł ramiona w udawanym rozdrażnieniu i mrugnął do dwóch dziewczyn. Ania nie zauważyła tego, była zbyt zajęta jedzeniem loda, ale Hermiona odpowiedziała mrugnięciem. Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył zachowanie dziewczyny - po raz pierwszy od czasu śmierci jej rodziców zachowywała się bardziej beztrosko. Zniknął gdzieś bolesny i zarazem jakby zaskoczony wyraz jej twarzy.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nadal nie rozumiesz, Syriuszu - westchnął Harry. - Już ci mówiłem, że ta maszyna jest połączona telefonicznie z...

- Przestań! - Black przewrócił oczami. - Nie chcę kolejnego nudnego wyjaśnienia na temat mug... ehem... techniki - spojrzał na kobietę, stojącą w kolejce obok i przyglądającej mu się uważnie.

- Mogę dostać następnego loda, Syriuszu? - odezwała się Ania. Black spojrzał na nią i na jego twarzy odmalował się szok. Harry podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i zachichotał. Twarz Ani była umazana czekoladą, podobnie jak jej ubranie.

- Dobry Boże... - wymamrotał Syriusz i zaczął szukać chusteczki po kieszeniach, ale Hermiona była szybsza. Starła brązowawe pozostałości z twarzy Ani swoją własną chustką i potrząsnęła głową w stronę Blacka, który już miał zaproponować małej kolejny smakołyk.

- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł - powiedziała i Black szybko ją poparł:

- Taak, Hermiona ma rację, Aniu.

- Dlaczego? - Wielkie brązowe oczęta Ani spoglądały błagalnie na dorosłego. - Ja...

- Jedziemy do domu autobusem, Aniu. Nie sądzę, aby tam było wolno jeść rozpuszczające się i kapiące lody - odpowiedziała Hermiona na jej pytanie i Black przytaknął skwapliwie. Harry uśmiechnął się, obserwując tę dwójkę. Scenariusz był znajomy: powtarzał się prawie za każdym razem, kiedy wybierali się na zakupy.

"Studiowanie Mugoli", jak nazwała to Hermiona. To jednak przypominało Harry'emu kurs na temat "Jak być dobrym mężem?" albo "Jak powinien zachowywać się ojciec." Hermiona zawsze upominała Syriusza, że ma zbyt beztroski stosunek do Ani i próbowała naprawić braki w jej wychowaniu od momentu, w którym się wprowadziła.

Widząc nieszczęśliwą minę Blacka, kobieta z drugiej kolejki uśmiechnęła się do niego współczująco.

- Nie jest łatwo z dzieciakami, prawda?

Hermiona wyprostowała się i spojrzała na nią oburzonym wzrokiem, ale Black był po prostu wstrząśnięty jej słowami. Harry na odwrót, cieszył się zabawną sytuacją.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem - powiedziała urażona Hermiona.

- Oczywiście, że nie - oświadczył Black. Harry ponownie parsknął śmiechem. Kobieta przewróciła oczami.

- Nastolatki - powiedziała, z odcieniem zrozumienia na twarzy. - Mam dwoje.

Teraz Black był wyraźnie przestraszony.

- Eee...

Harry musiał zagryźć wargi, aby nie wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem. Zadławił się. Hermiona odwróciła się do niego i zrozumienie pojawiło się na jej twarzy.

- Och... - powiedziała podniecona.

- One nie są moje - zdołał wymamrotać Black. Oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się, ale Harry nie mógł zdecydować, czy była zaskoczona czy podejrzliwa.

- Jest naszym opiekunem - dodał pośpiesznie Harry. Doprawdy, Black zachowywał się tak głupio! Dlaczego powiedział jej prawdę?

- Taak, są sierotami - Syriusz pośpiesznie potwierdził słowa Harry'ego.

Wyraz twarzy kobiety złagodniał i przyjrzała się uważniej Blackowi.

- Szlachetne zadanie - powiedziała uroczyście. - Wychowywać te biedactwa...

Black przytaknął niepewnie. Hermiona zarumieniła się.

- Chodźmy, Syriuszu. Jesteśmy następni - wyszeptał Harry i kiwnął głową w stronę kasy. - I nie zapomnij: zielony przycisk, twój PIN i znowu zielony przycisk.

Black był z siebie dumny, kiedy wreszcie odeszli od kasy.

- To jakbym znowu rzucał czary - wyjaśnił Harry'emu, kiedy szli na przystanek autobusowy.

- Jest wiele magicznych rzeczy w mugolskim świecie, zobaczysz - powiedziała Hermiona. - W przyszłym tygodniu założą w twoim domu elektryczność i telefon...

- ... i będzie wtedy jak typowy mugolski dom - wymamrotał ponuro Black.

- Nie będzie tak źle, Syriuszu - powiedziała nagle Ania. - Nie będziemy potrzebowali pomocy Quieta czy Hermiony, albo kogoś innego, żeby nam zapalał i gasił światło, i będziemy mogli zadzwonić do dziadka, kiedy tylko zechcemy!

Dumbledore odkrył, że dziadek Ani nadal żył, ale był zbyt chory, aby się nią zaopiekować. Ania i Syriusz już zdążyli go odwiedzić w szpitalu, a on obiecał dzwonić do nich i odwiedzać ich regularnie. Staruszek był wniebowzięty, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego wnuczka żyje: dotąd myślał, że jest ostatnim żyjącym członkiem rodziny. Wieść o śmierci córki zabiła jego żonę i nadwerężyła poważnie jego zdrowie.

Dziadek Ani w szpitalu przypomniał nagle Harry'emu o Severusie. Sama myśl o jego "tacie" (wyjątkowo dziwnie było teraz myśleć Harry'emu o Severusie jako o "tacie") zasmuciła go. Nie działo się z nim najlepiej. Harry'emu nie pozwolono go widywać przez dwa tygodnie: za każdym razem, kiedy wybierał się do Św. Mungo, uzdrowiciele odsyłali go z powrotem do Black Manor. Nie wolno mu było go odwiedzać.

- Kiedy? - pytał zawsze.

- W odpowiednim czasie - to była jedyna odpowiedź.

- Dlaczego?

- Potrzebuje czasu, by się przystosować - mówili lekarze, odprowadzając go do najbliższego kominka i wciskali mu garść proszku Fiuu w rękę. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry słyszał te słowa, miał wrażenie, jakby zimna dłoń chwytała go za gardło i...

- Quiet? Wszystko w porządku? - łagodny dotyk na jego ramieniu wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Taak. W porządku - mruknął.

Siedzieli już w autobusie, jadąc do domu Blacka. Harry podniósł wzrok na Hermionę i zobaczył troskę na jej twarzy. Jej czekoladowe oczy patrzyły na niego ze zmartwieniem.

- Myślisz o Severusie, prawda? - zapytała cicho.

Harry zerknął w stronę Syriusza i Ani. Byli pogrążeni w rozmowie na temat niejakiego Mike'a, który (jak Harry się dowiedział od Ani kilka dni temu), był jej kolegą z klasy. Harry odwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony.

- Nie sądzę, żeby odzyskał swoje wspomnienia - powiedział tak samo cicho jak ona.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową.

- Tak, już to mówiłeś. Jesteś pewny?

- Raczej tak.

Hermiona wzięła jego dłoń w swoją i uścisnęła ją pocieszająco.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nie wiem - powiedział, ale troska Hermiony w jakiś sposób zmniejszyła jego smutek.

Od kiedy przybyli do Black Manor, ich przyjaźń rozwinęła się znacząco. Zaczęło się to już pierwszej nocy, kiedy wyjątkowo paskudny koszmar obudził Harry'ego. Nie starał się ponownie zasnąć - znał siebie zbyt dobrze, aby próbować. Zamiast tego wstał i nadal pod wpływem koszmaru powlókł się do kuchni, by napić się gorącej czekolady lub herbaty, zanim zacznie czytać. Czytanie stało się w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy jego stałym zwyczajem, od kiedy opuścił kwatery Severusa i musiał samotnie mierzyć się ze swoimi nocnymi potworami.

Był w korytarzu i już miał wejść do kuchni, kiedy usłyszał ciche odgłosy z bawialni. Znalazł tam płaczącą Hermionę, zwiniętą w rogu kanapy. Płaczącą bez łez: przypominało to Harry'emu ciche cierpienie Severusa. Bez namysłu usiadł obok niej, najpierw czując się trochę nieswojo i nie wiedząc, co dalej robić. Nie chciał rozmawiać, przynajmniej nie od razu, a znał tylko jeden sposób, w jaki mógł ją uspokoić, pocieszyć: zaoferować dotyk. Położył niepewnie rękę na jej ramieniu, czekając jej reakcji, ale nie odsunęła się. Po chwili przyjęła jego pocieszenie i przytuliła do niego. Pierwszym odczuciem Harry'ego były potężne nudności z powodu zbyt bliskiego kontaktu cielesnego, ale zmusił się do dalszego trzymania jej, przytulał ją jeszcze mocniej i nieprzyjemne uczucie zniknęło.

- Nie chcę już dłużej żyć - powiedziała wtedy drżąca Hermiona i przysunęła się do Harry'ego. - Życie cuchnie.

Harry wymamrotał jakieś nonsensowne słowa w odpowiedzi i wreszcie pierwszy szloch wyrwał się z piersi Hermiony, potem płakała i płakała przez długie minuty, może nawet godziny... Jej łzy przemoczyły piżamę Harry'ego. Siedzieli tam, aż wreszcie Hermiona zasnęła zmęczona płaczem - a następnego dnia przyznała, że wtedy po raz pierwszy pozwoliła sobie na smutek.

Od tamtej nocy często spędzali podobne godziny w bawialni: siedząc, rozmawiając, pijąc gorącą czekoladę, czytając - wszystko, aby tylko nie być samemu w swoich sypialniach. Zazwyczaj Hermiona zasypiała na kanapie, a Harry lewitował ją do jej pokoju (mógł używać magii w Black Manor, ponieważ tutaj była siedziba główna Zakonu i działały tu silne tłumiące zaklęcia, uniemożliwiające Ministerstwu wykrycie czarów) i szedł spać.

Rozmowy najczęściej dotyczyły Hermiony - Harry nie czuł się gotowy na rozmowę o Severusie.

Aż do teraz.

- Tęsknię za nim - wyszeptał, a Hermiona przysunęła się do niego i uścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń.

- Niedługo wróci - jej brązowe oczy błyszczały. - Znowu nauczy się ciebie kochać.

- Muszę go okłamywać. Dumbledore mnie zmusił. Myślę, że kiedy dowie się prawdy, odrzuci mnie raz na zawsze.

- Dlaczego?

- Uwierzy, że go zdradziłem.

- Jesteś pewny?

- Znam go - odpowiedź Harry'ego nie zostawiała żadnego miejsca na dyskusje.

Niedługo później byli z powrotem w Black Manor, jedząc obiad z niektórymi członkami Zakonu. Potem Harry pożegnał się z nimi i udał się do szpitala, jak to robił każdego dnia.

Tym razem jednak Główna Uzdrowicielka złapała go, zanim jakikolwiek inny uzdrowiciel go zauważył.

- Panie Snape, proszę na słowo - powiedziała cicho, ale bardzo stanowczo, więc Harry nawet nie próbował protestować. Poszedł posłusznie za kobietą. Wprowadziła go do swojego gabinetu. - Usiądź, proszę.

Harry usiadł, ale nie ośmielił się podnieść oczu, dopóki nie poczuł na sobie wzroku kobiety, która w międzyczasie zdążyła już usiąść za biurkiem.

- Czy coś się stało? - zapytał cienkim, przerażonym głosem, modląc się o pocieszającą odpowiedź.

- Eee... właściwie nie. Twój ojciec najwyraźniej czuje się lepiej, ale... Słuchaj, Quietus - głos kobiety nagle stał się cieplejszy i delikatniejszy, a wszystkie oznaki oficjalności zniknęły z jej zachowania. - Albus powiedział mi, że zamieszkasz z nim pierwszego sierpnia...

- Stop! - wykrzyknął Harry. To było dla niego coś nowego. - Mogę... Będę... on...

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Tak, wypuścimy go do tego czasu... - zaczęła, ale Harry przerwał jej:

- To znaczy, że odzyska do tego czasu pamięć?

Uśmiech znikł z życzliwej twarzy, a Harry dojrzał linie zmęczenia i smutku zajmujące jego miejsce.

- Nie, nie sądzę. I... to jest powód, dla jakiego chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Ale... - Podniosła rękę stanowczym gestem, kiedy Harry otworzył usta, by znowu jej przerwać. - Proszę, żebyś najpierw uważnie mnie wysłuchał, a potem, jeśli nadal nie będziesz czegoś rozumieć, wyjaśnię. Dobrze?

Harry tylko przytaknął i oparł się wygodnie w krześle, na którym siedział. Uzdrowicielka wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, potem wyjęła swoją różdżkę i rzuciła kilka zamykających, uciszających i anty-podsłuchowych zaklęć na pokój. Kiedy skończyła, okrążyła biurko i zapaliła ogień w kominku. Oparła się o półkę nad kominkiem i odwróciła głowę w stronę Harry'ego.

- Aby pomóc w leczeniu Severusa, Albus opowiedział mi wszystko, co uważał za stosowne, że powinnam o nim wiedzieć - i oczywiście o tobie. Nawet wyjawił mi twoją prawdziwą tożsamość, prosząc o zachowanie całkowitej dyskrecji w tej sprawie...

- Dlaczego on pani ufa? - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać tego pytania. Kobieta spojrzała na niego poirytowanym wzrokiem, ale jej rozdrażnienie szybko minęło.

- Cóż... to zrozumiałe, że ty nie ufasz prawie nikomu, ale zrozum: znam Albusa od pięćdziesięciu lat z górą; opiekowałam się chorymi ludźmi odkąd opuściłam Hogwart, prawie osiemdziesiąt lat temu...

- Ale nie wygląda pani na więcej niż czterdzieści! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Harry, prostując się raptownie. Kobieta znowu się uśmiechnęła.

- Mam dziewięćdziesiąt sześć lat, młodzieńcze, i dziękuję za komplement.

Harry osunął się z powrotem na krzesło z zażenowaniem. - Przepraszam - wymamrotał.

- Niepotrzebnie. - Uśmiech jaśniał jeszcze przez chwilę na jej uprzejmej twarzy, zanim ponownie zniknął. - Więc, gdzie by tu zacząć? - zadumała się przez chwilę, potem zaczęła. - Nie po raz pierwszy leczę Severusa. Był moim pacjentem prawie szesnaście lat temu, po tym jak Albus wydostał go z Azkabanu, więc wiedziałam o nim dość sporo. Wiedziałam o jego rodzinie, jego bracie, jego śmierciożerczej przeszłości i późniejszej działalności wywiadowczej dla Albusa, a nawet o jego problemach ze szkolnymi kolegami, ponieważ to wszystko były - i nadal są - jego najgorsze wspomnienia, które musiał ciągle na nowo przeżywać w więzieniu. Albus naprawdę nie musiał mi dużo o nim opowiadać; właściwie tylko o ostatnim roku, który był dla mnie zupełnie nieznany, ponieważ wcześniej wiódł spokojne życie w Hogwarcie, poświęcając się swojej profesji... ale to nie jest ważne dla ciebie. - Podeszła do drugiego krzesła i usiadła twarzą do Harry'ego. - Jak wiesz, rzucił na siebie skomplikowane Zaklęcie Pamięci. Ogólnie rzucił Obliviate na dwie rzeczy: na ostatni rok i - by odebrać porywaczom jakiekolwiek podstawy do domysłów - zatarł wspomnienia o swoim bracie. Pierwsze nie stanowi większego problemu, na ogół jest łatwe do naprawienia przy pewnych okolicznościach, a nawet, jeśli nie uda się ich odzyskać, to nie powoduje to poważnych komplikacji. To jest jak zwykła amnezja. Wiesz, co to jest? - Kiedy Harry przytaknął, ciągnęła dalej: - Drugie jednak jest dużo poważniejsze. Zbyt wiele rzeczy w życiu i wspomnieniach Severusa było związanych z jego bratem. Quietus, twój biologiczny ojciec zawsze grał wyjątkowo ważną rolę w jego życiu. Wiele wspomnień było z nim powiązanych. A to znaczy, że życie emocjonalne Severusa teraz przewróciło się do góry nogami. Całe jego dzieciństwo jest dla niego chaosem. Ma wspomnienia o swoich rodzicach, ale to są tylko oderwane obrazy, ponieważ Quietus zawsze tam z nim był. Nie wie teraz, co czuć względem swoich rodziców - kiedy był dzieckiem szanował ich, potem jego respekt zamienił się w nienawiść, ale zarówno respekt jak i nienawiść były częścią pajęczyny życia, która zawierała w sobie również Quietusa i jego uczucia zmieniły poważnie uczucia samego Severusa... Niemal zupełnie nie zna swych poprzednich motywacji. Nie może zrozumieć samego siebie. Wie o sobie wiele rzeczy, ale nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego wybrał taką drogę, a nie inną...

- Ale... to nie znaczy, że zwariuje, prawda? - wydusił Harry przez ściśnięte gardło, zaciskając desperacko dłonie na poręczach krzesła.

- Nie sądzę. Jest bardzo silną osobą i chociaż potrzebował trochę czasu, aby odzyskać opanowanie, teraz czuje się już prawie dobrze.

- Czy... szalał? Czy to dlatego nie mogłem go widywać?

- Nie - powiedziała stanowczo kobieta. - Nie "szalał" w żadnym sensie tego słowa. Miał depresję i nie chciał nikogo widywać przez tydzień. Potem był tak poirytowany, że nie pozwoliłam, abyś go odwiedzał, ponieważ nie chciałam ryzykować, że cię zrani - emocjonalnie, oczywiście. Odbył kilka kłótni z Albusem i ze mną, zabrało trochę czasu przekonanie go o potrzebie dalszego leczenia. Wreszcie się zgodził, ale w ogóle nie chciał ciebie widzieć. W końcu Albus zasugerował, aby dopuścić ciebie do procesu leczenia i doszłam do wniosku, że to dobry pomysł...

- On nie chce mnie widzieć. - Harry zamknął oczy, czując jak łzy zbierają się pod jego powiekami. Severus znowu był jego... wrogiem, zamiast... zamiast kim? Ojcem? Przyjacielem?

- On ciebie nie zna, Quietus, on...

- To nie moja cholerna wina! - krzyknął zrozpaczony Harry. Uzdrowicielka tylko przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem.

- Wiem. I rozumiem, że czujesz, iż to wszystko jest wobec ciebie niesprawiedliwe, ale nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Musisz odzyskać jego zaufanie. To lato da ci na to szansę: będziesz miał udział w jego leczenia i spędzisz z nim cały sierpień.

- Jak zaakceptował moje uczestnictwo w tym?

- Zaskakująco dobrze. Wspomniał coś o głupich nastoletnich chłopakach, ale Albus powiedział mu, że byłeś najlepszym uczniem na roku i to dało mu do myślenia. Wreszcie nie protestował, kiedy oświadczyłam mu wczoraj, że go dzisiaj odwiedzisz - bo miałam nadzieję, że pojawisz się również dzisiaj, tak jak zwykle.

- Więc... mogę go odwiedzić... - powiedział Harry, ale było to raczej pytanie, niż stwierdzenie.

- Tak, możesz. Jeszcze jedna rzecz, Quietus - powiedziała kobieta, kiedy wstał. - Nie możesz mu nic mówić o przeszłości.

- Nic? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Harry. - Ale... dlaczego?

- Twoje opowieści mogą zakłócić powolne powracanie wspomnień Severusa i zakłócenia mogą być tak poważne, że mogą nieodwracalnie uszkodzić pamięć. Każde pojedyncze wspomnienie powiązane jest z innym, więc spowodowałoby w jego pamięci efekt domina.

- To może spowodować koniecznie, czy może spowodować przypadkiem? - zripostował szybko i ostro.

- To wszystko jest przypadkowe, młodzieńcze, ale nigdy nie możesz być pewny, co może spowodować u niego taki efekt. - Nagle zaczęła wyglądać na swój wiek: Harry widział go w jej oczach, fałdach i zmarszczkach wokół ust.

- Więc nie mogę z nim rozmawiać - powiedział zirytowany Harry. - Mogę tylko siedzieć z nim w ciszy i cieszyć się jego humorami, czy co?

- Nie musisz tak ostro się odzywać, panie Snape - ciepły głos stał się trochę chłodniejszy. - Możesz z nim rozmawiać o wielu rzeczach, które nie są związane z jego wspomnieniami. Możesz na przykład mówić o faktach, ale nie możesz komentować zdarzeń.

Harry zmieszał się.

- Nie rozumiem, proszę pani - powiedział nieco uprzejmiejszym tonem.

- Możesz mówić mu o samych gołych faktach, bez żadnych opisów, jeśli temat związany jest bezpośrednio z jakimkolwiek z jego wspomnień. Natomiast możesz mu opowiedzieć wszystko, jeśli nie był przy tym obecny.

- Rozumiem. Nie mogę podawać mu mentalnych obrazów, by nie sfałszować jego powoli wracających wspomnień.

- Dokładnie. I nie możesz dawać mu sugestii, dotyczących JEGO uczuć w przeszłości. A nawet więcej: najlepiej, jeśli w ogóle nie będziesz mówić o jego przeszłych uczuciach.

Harry pomasował skronie i potarł bolące oczy.

- To będzie piekielnie trudne. Właściwie niemożliwe.

- Albus uważa, że jesteś wystarczająco inteligentny, aby sobie poradzić.

- Cóż... jakieś wskazówki?

- Policz do dziesięciu, zanim odpowiesz na pytanie.

-----  
- Och, syn w końcu przypomniał sobie, że ma ojca! - Snape podniósł głowę i posłał szyderczy uśmiech w stronę Harry'ego. Słowo "syn" w jego ustach zabrzmiało jak obelga. Harry zatrzymał się w drzwiach i głośno przełknął ślinę.

- Przychodziłem tutaj każdego dnia. Uzdrowiciele nie pozwalali mi cię odwiedzić - jego głos był tylko szeptem.

- Na szczęście - złośliwy uśmieszek Snape'a pogłębił się. - Więc? Co tutaj robisz?

Harry poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio. Rzeczywiście, co on tutaj robił?

- Chciałem tylko cię zobaczyć... - zdołał wyskrzeczeć i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

- Zobaczyłeś mnie. Możesz teraz iść - czysty, kwaśny sarkazm płynął z każdego słowa mężczyzny.

- Nie - Harry nareszcie wszedł i cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Będziemy mieszkać razem od sierpnia i chcę, żebyś przyzwyczaił się do tego czasu, że jestem w pobliżu ciebie.

- Czemu miałbyś żyć ze mną w czasie mojego urlopu? - Snape wzruszył ramionami. - Masz gdzie mieszkać nawet teraz, prawda? Możesz zostać tam również w sierpniu.

- Tak, ale ty jesteś moim oficjalnym opiekunem, Severusie - Harry miał nadzieję, że nie powiedział nic, co by mogło sprawić problem w czasie leczenia.

- "Severusie"? Kto ci pozwolił mówić mi po imieniu?

Snape był teraz oburzony. Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze.

- Jesteś moim ojcem. Jak więc mam się do ciebie zwracać? - ta odpowiedź wydawała mu się wystarczająco neutralna.

- Och, znowu to o ojcu. Kto ci powiedział, że jestem twoim ojcem?

Jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie? Myśli Harry'ego pędziły.

- Spójrz na mnie - powiedział wreszcie z dobrze wyćwiczonym zmarszczeniem brwi, którego nauczył się od Severusa.

Nagle napięcie mężczyzny nieco opadło. Severus zmarszczył czoło i obrzucił go długim, badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Cóż, sądząc po twoim wyglądzie, rzeczywiście jesteś moim synem. Chociaż jestem zupełnie pewny, że żadnego nie spłodziłem.

- Ale ja tutaj jestem i bez wątpienia jestem Snape'm - stwierdził Harry.

- Wygląd może cię łatwo zwieść, chłopcze - powiedział Snape beznamiętnym tonem. Harry skulił się, słysząc chłód w znajomym głosie. Nagle poczuł się śmiertelnie zmęczony.

- Zawsze możesz poprosić o testy krwi - zasugerował wreszcie. - Możesz nawet zrobić eliksir, który mnie zidentyfikuje lub rzucić na mnie Identyfikujące Zaklęcie.

"Przynajmniej wiedziałbyś, że jestem synem twojego brata i nie musiałbym tyle kłamać" pomyślał Harry.

- Identyfikujące Zaklęcie może zostać rzucone tylko przez urzędników Ministerstwa - powiedział Snape, uśmiechając się ironicznie. - Test krwi lub eliksir może tylko wykazać prawdopodobieństwo ojcostwa, a nie stuprocentową pewność.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie powiem im, jeśli go użyjesz. W każdym razie możesz zobaczyć nasze dokumenty w Ministerstwie Magii, jeśli nie chcesz mi wierzyć.

- Nie jesteś tak inteligentny, jak twierdził Albus. - Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry neutralnym tonem. - Tylko dlatego, że powiedziałem, że możesz rzucić na mnie Identyfikujące Zaklęcie? Wiem, że jego użycie jest zakazane i że nawet urzędnicy Ministerstwa rzucają je tylko na zwłoki, ponieważ...

- Przestań - Snape uniósł rękę, by podkreślić rozkaz. Harry zamknął usta i znowu wzruszył ramionami. - Proszę teraz o test krwi, i to ja chcę go przeprowadzić. Żadnego fałszowania.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Wykaże, że jestem twoim synem - przepowiedział, ale nie zaprotestował.

"I uwierzysz, że kłamstwo jest prawdą" dodał smutno w myślach.

Severus wstał i skinął ręką na Harry'ego.

- Chodźmy.

Harry podążył posłusznie za Severusem, dziwiąc się trochę po drodze, jak dobrze mężczyzna znał szpital. Zaprowadził ich do schodów bez najmniejszego wahania.

- Skąd wiesz gdzie są laboratoria w szpitalu? - zapytał ciekawie Harry, kiedy skierowali się do sutereny.

- Nie chcesz zostać Mistrzem Eliksirów, prawda? - zapytał mężczyzna arogancko.

- Jeszcze nie wiem - odpowiedział Harry, zgodnie z prawdą. - Dlaczego pytasz?

- Laboratoria są zawsze w suterenie - Severus znowu się uśmiechnął złośliwie.

Harry również uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Rozumiem. Jeśli jest wybuch w lochach, wali się od razu cały budynek i nie trzeba sobie zawracać głowy remontem.

- Zazwyczaj nie ma żadnych Longbottomów w profesjonalnych laboratoriach - odparł chłodno Snape.

- Nie ma teraz, ale nic nie wiesz na temat przyszłości - Harry ledwo powstrzymał śmiech. Snape zatrzymał się i odwrócił do niego.

- O co ci chodzi?

- Jeśli się nie mylę, Neville Longbottom od września będzie chodził na twoje lekcje przygotowawcze do OWTMów z Eliksirów - odparł Harry tak bezczelnie, jak tylko potrafił. Kontynuowali swoją wędrówkę do laboratoriów.

- Niemożliwe - odpowiedział stanowczo Snape po kilku krokach. - Nie sądzę, aby zdał swoje SUMy z Eliksirów, a jeśli nawet jakoś mu się to uda, to przyjmuję na swoje OWTMy tylko tych, którzy dostaną ocenę "Wybitną" - uśmiechnął się. - Jest zbyt wiele eterycznych eliksirów na projektach do OWTMów i nie chcę wysadzić Hogwartu w powietrze...

- Zobaczymy... - Harry uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- A co z tobą? - Snape nagle zmienił temat i zapukał do drzwi laboratorium.

- Masz na myśli mnie i Eliksiry? - zapytał Harry. Kiedy Snape przytaknął, uśmiechnął się. - Jeszcze nie wiem. Nie otrzymałem jeszcze oficjalnych wyników moich SUMów.

- A jak uważasz? - zainteresował się mężczyzna.

- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo - powiedział mu Harry.

Drzwi otworzyły się nagle i zobaczył groźną postać dużej czarownicy stojącej w drzwiach.

- Czego chcecie? Nie potraficie czytać? - zapytała gniewnie i wskazała palcem zawieszoną na drzwiach kartkę z napisem: "PUKANIE ZABRONIONE".

- Odsuń się, Lamarre - warknął Snape. - Potrzebuję laboratorium na godzinę.

- Profesor Snape... - Groźna postać nagle skurczyła się jakby, a jej postawa wyrażała zakłopotanie. - Oczywiście, ale muszę poinformować...

- Więc idź i powiedz - Snape wszedł do laboratorium z Harry'm.

- Ale nie powinien pan przyprowadzać...

- To mój syn - powiedział cierpko.

- Och, nie wiedziałam...

- Ja też nie.

Harry miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. W rzeczywistości nienawidził tej strony Severusa, - nieuprzejmej, typowo drańskiej strony, ale zachowanie pani (albo panny?) Lamarre było wystarczająco irytujące, aby zasługiwała na pogardę Snape'a. Kiedy kobieta wyszła, Harry odwrócił się do Severusa.

- Wolno ci tutaj wchodzić?

- Jako Mistrzowi Eliksirów tej instytucji, oczywiście, że wolno.

- Ale ty... - Harry potrząsnął głową. Najwyraźniej było wiele rzeczy o Severusie, których nie poznał w ciągu tego roku, który spędzili razem.

- Nie pracuję tutaj - Mistrz Eliksirów dokończył zdanie. - Ale pracuję dla nich. I używają wielu wynalezionych przeze mnie eliksirów - dodał. W międzyczasie poszedł do magazynu i przyniósł oficjalnie zapieczętowaną butelkę z pomarańczowym eliksirem. Na etykiecie widniał napis: "Eliksir Klarujący". Odkorkował butelkę i wlał jej zawartość do małego kociołka. Rozpalił ogień i postawił na nim kociołek. - Nie wiedziałeś o tym, prawda?

Harry patrzył na niego, myśląc nad właściwą odpowiedzią.

- Myślę, że jest wiele rzeczy, których o tobie nie wiem - powiedział wreszcie. - Ten jeden rok, który spędziliśmy razem, najwyraźniej nie wystarczył, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o sobie nawzajem. A ty nie jesteś gadatliwym typem...

Snape wykrzywił usta.

- Oczywiście, że nie jestem! - powiedział, oburzony. - No to zobaczmy... - Pochylił się nad naczyniem w którym płyn zaczął lśnić. - Wystarczająco gorące - powiedział i rozlał eliksir do dwóch małych szklanek. - Daj palec wskazujący.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i pozwolił nakłuć ją Snape'owi zdezynfekowaną igłą. Kropla jego krwi wpadła do naczynia. Następnie Snape powtórzył procedurę z własnym palcem.

- Co teraz? - zapytał Harry, czując, jak wzrasta w nim nerwowość. Severus i on zawsze akceptowali fakt, że Harry był synem Quietusa, ale teraz poczuł podniecenie. Dowiedział się wystarczająco dużo o Zaklęciu Adopcyjnym, którego użył Severus w nocy po fałszywym pogrzebie. Wiedział, że zadziałałoby nawet wtedy, gdyby nie był jego bratankiem - tak jak Zaklęcie Adopcyjne Jamesa Pottera działało wyśmienicie przez piętnaście lat - a teraz dopadły go wątpliwości.

- Poczekamy kilka minut. Myślę, że wystarczy pięć - odpowiedział Snape, a ton jego głosu zdradzał ciekawość.

Harry przytaknął i próbował myśleć o różdżce, którą zrobili razem w lochach Voldemorta; albo o różdżce Quietusa, o jego dzienniku, opowieści Dumbledore'a, ale wszystko to stało się nagle wątpliwe i niepewne. Co, jeśli jednak nie był bratankiem Severusa? Severus, którego znał z Koszmarnego Dworu uważałby go za syna, nawet gdyby rezultat testu nie był pozytywny, ale ten mężczyzna nie był tamtym Severusem. Ten był bardziej Snape'm, którego znał z czterech lat lekcji Eliksirów: niezadowolonym, groźnym i... cóż, zwyczajnie podłym. Drań. Harry zacisnął powieki.

- Zdenerwowany...? - Urągliwy głos sprawił, że Harry zadrżał z odrazy.

"Powrót Drania" pomyślał. Musiał zaczynać wszystko od początku. Najwidoczniej nie miał żadnego stałego miejsca, by się zatrzymać: w górę i w dół, zawsze ta sama huśtawka.

- Nie, nie jestem zdenerwowany - powiedział po chwili. - Po prostu nie wiem, jak reagować na twoje nowe ja. - Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę. Widział, jak paskudny uśmieszek znika z twarzy Severusa i zastępuje go wyraz niepokoju. Tak, Severus z pewnością myślał, że jego "syn" nigdy nie poznał go z tej strony. W końcu to Severus przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i zaczął czegoś zawzięcie szukać w szufladach. Kiedy to znalazł, znowu się uśmiechnął i położył przedmiot na biurku.

Potem podniósł obie szklaneczki i zbliżając je do światła porównał kolory eliksiru. Harry zaczął się odprężać. Nie widział żadnej różnicy - oba miały ten sam odcień jasnego błękitu.

- Włożysz do nich papier testowy, prawda? - upewnił się. Znał ten papier z nauki w ostatnim roku. Był powszechnie używany podczas produkcji eliksirów. Kiedy ktoś chciał porównać dwa, na pozór identyczne eliksiry, używał tych małych pasków papieru. Czasami nawet Snape ich używał, aby porównać eliksir ucznia ze swoim, jeśli oba wyglądały identycznie. Papierek należało najpierw włożyć do teoretycznie prawidłowego eliksiru na minutę - wtedy pasek wskazywał 100 - a potem do drugiego. Jeśli rezultat wynosił 95 lub więcej, to eliksiry uważano za "identyczne"; ponad 90 oznaczało "prawie identyczne" (w wielu przypadkach nawet "prawie identyczne" wystarczało do zaliczenia) między 80 a 90 były "podobne", pomiędzy 70 a 80 były "pokrewne". - Musi wyjść ponad siedemdziesiąt, prawda?

Severus potrząsnął głową przecząco.

- Siedemdziesiąt procent wskazuje tylko na bliskie pokrewieństwo. Musi wyjść ponad osiemdziesiąt trzy, aby ojcostwo było wiarygodne. - Ostrożnie powiesił pasek na brzegu szklanki. - Najlepszym wynikiem jest "prawie identyczne", ponieważ ilość krwi w Eliksirze Klarującym nie jest zbyt duża. - Sprawdził przemoczony papierek. Pokazywał 100. Kiwnął głową i delikatnie włożył go do szklanki Harry'ego. - Cóż, zobaczmy, w co Dumbledore i ty każecie mi wierzyć. - Snape pozwolił szerokiemu uśmiechowi zagościć na swej twarzy. - Jaką masz dziś dla mnie historyjkę?

Harry'ego nagle zapragnął wepchnąć głowę Snape'a do kociołka i zostawić go tak. Z drugiej strony, do pewnego stopnia rozumiał jego podejrzliwość. On, Harry, czy też Quietus Harold Snape nie był w rzeczywistości jego synem. Przez kolejną chwilę Harry pragnął, aby papier testowy pokazał wynik poniżej 83 i mógłby przerwać ten szereg kłamstw, ale wtedy...

- Och! - usłyszał zaskoczony jęk Snape'a. Harry nie spojrzał na pasek. Z tego, co usłyszał, wynikało, że rezultat wynosił ponad 90.

- Dziewięćdziesiąt cztery!! - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Snape. - Ale... Albus powiedział, że twoja matka była szla... pochodzenia mugolskiego.

Harry zadrżał krótko z obrzydzenia. Szlamą! Pięknie!

- Gorzej - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Nie była szlamą, ojcze. Sama była kawałkiem szlamu, zwykłym Mugolem! - wykrzyczał ostatnie słowa z całych sił, potem odwrócił się i wybiegł z laboratorium, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

-----  
Kiedy Harry dotarł do domu, pomyślał, że ten dzień nie może być już gorszy. Mylił się.

Miał bolesną i długą nocną wizję z zadowolonym i szaleńczo się śmiejącym Czarnym Lordem oraz dużą ilością fizycznych tortur. Harry znosił ból bez skargi i starał się wychwycić jak najwięcej informacji, podczas gdy musiał być świadkiem kolejnych dwóch nieznośnych rzeczy. Jedną z nich było pierwsze morderstwo, dokonane przez Leah i jej inicjacja; drugą był Avery, znowu... Chciał wytrzymać to cierpienie, ale już po pierwszym cięciu skalpela mężczyzny cała jego skóra zaczęła płonąć, a do czasu gdy Syriusz i Hermiona obudzili go, jego piżama i prześcieradło były przesiąknięte krwią.

- Harry?! - Półprzytomny, słyszał dwa głosy, przepełnione szalonym niepokojem i czuł dwie pary rąk trzymające go mocno. - On krwawi, Syriuszu! - To był głos Hermiony, w którym brzmiały nuty histerii. - On krwawi!!

- Nie wrzeszcz - jęknął Harry ochryple. - Nie jesteśmy głusi. - Ale przysunął się do niej bliżej, tak jak przytulał się do Severusa po takich koszmarach

- Co się stało? - zapytał Syriusz.

- Avery i jego skalpel - powiedział Harry, chociaż przypuszczał, że nie zrozumieją.

Cisza.

- Czy to zdarzało się już wcześniej? - wyszeptała niepewnie Hermiona. Kiedy Harry wychrypiał "tak", zapytała: - Co robił profesor Snape w takich wypadkach?

- Dawał mi Eliksir Przeciwkrwotoczny i kilka innych... i robił ciepłą kąpiel, żeby rozluźnić moje mięśnie i pomóc zaleczyć się cięciom. Ale nie mam żadnej z tamtych mikstur w moim kufrze. Tylko... - Otworzył oczy. - Syriuszu, jeśli otworzysz trzeci schowek, znajdziesz tam dużą butelkę eliksiru na krwotoki - to ta duża, purpurowa butelka, proszę... - Usiadł z trudem i wziął butelkę z rąk Syriusza.

- Często tego używasz? - zapytał Syriusz, podczas gdy Harry wypił kilka łyków.

- Nie - odpowiedział Harry i otarł usta rękawem. - Tylko kiedy moje cięcia się otwierają. Teraz był trzeci raz.

- Kiedy były poprzednie dwa? - zapytał ponownie Syriusz, ale tym razem to Hermiona odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

- Pierwszy raz we wrześniu albo październiku, cztery tygodnie przed pierwszą wizytą Aurorów. Drugi podczas ataku Rona w styczniu...

Harry westchnął.

- Otrzymałem te rany w Koszmarnym Dworze. Avery mi to zrobił. Prawie wykrwawiłem się na śmierć. - Znowu zamknął oczy i nagle bardzo zapragnął powrotu Severusa. Natychmiast. - Myślę, że to był punkt zwrotny pomiędzy Severusem i mną. Był przerażony, że umrę. On... on... - Harry nie mógł mówić dalej. Poczuł wewnątrz chłód i poczucie winy, że zostawił Severusa w laboratorium tamtego dnia, tylko z powodu...

Och... Ciepła woda wzmocniła go. Severus... Ale kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył pochylającego się nad nim Syriusza. Harry został zaniesiony z powrotem do łóżka - czystego łóżka, z pewnością to Hermiona zmieniła prześcieradła. Ktoś włożył mu kubek gorącej herbaty do ręki. Hermiona usiadła obok niego i owinęła ich oboje wspólnym kocem. Syriusz usiadł na krześle obok łóżka. Oboje wpatrywali się w niego i nagle Harry usłyszał, jak opowiada i opowiada o wszystkim, o czym nie wiedzieli. O jego... ich szczęśliwych dniach w piekle, o Severusie, ich rozmowach, uczuciach i wreszcie o ich więzi; różdżce którą zrobili wspólnie, ucieczce, Peterze Pettigrew; nocy, podczas której Severus przyjął go z powrotem do rodziny Snape'ów, jego nowym wyglądzie następnego dnia, Weasley'ach, rodzinie Noblestone'ów, Krwawym Baronie i swoim krótkim, ale niefortunnym związku z Leah... Mówił i mówił, o wszystkim co czuł: bez końca, a kiedy wreszcie dotarł do miejsca, kiedy Severus uniósł swoją różdżkę i rzucił na siebie Obliviate, usłyszał cichy szloch Hermiony i wściekłe westchnienie Syriusza. Poczuł w tym momencie z całą mocą, jak straszliwą, nienaprawialną ponieśli stratę, serce go zabolało, gdy zrozumiał, że Severus już nigdy nie będzie taki sam.

Nigdy.

Był tego pewny. Był pewny, ponieważ kiedy opowiadał przeszłe zdarzenia poczuł, że jego życie byłoby zupełnie inne bez tych wszystkich zdarzeń. Jego obecne uczucia w stosunku do tamtych wydarzeń uczyniły go takim, jakim teraz był - a Severus nie pamiętał i nie miał tamtych uczuć.

To będzie bardzo długi i bolesny rok, Harry był o tym przekonany.

I nie czekał na niego.

-----  
Następnego dnia wielka, brązowa, zwariowana sowa stukała w okno Harry'ego. Nie znał tego ptaka i na początku nie mógł też rozpoznać charakteru pisma na kopercie. Rozłożył więc kartkę włożoną do niej i spojrzał na podpis. Ares.

_Quiet,  
Nie wiem, co zrobić. Moja matka wysłała mnie do mojego wujka, ponieważ Ministerstwo obserwuje jej dom, i jest tu dużo S-ów (wiesz o kim mówię), a moja matka nalega, żebym rzucił szkołę, bo za dwa tygodnie będę miał wyniki swoich SUMów, i żebym dołączył do "sfery, do której przynależę" (to są jej słowa).  
Boję się. Nie chcę tego. Pamiętam co mówiłeś i nie mam pojęcia, jak się z tego wydostać. Nie sądzę, żebym miał zbyt dużo czasu na zastanowienie.  
Nie chcę tego zrobić. Napisz do mnie, jeśli masz jakieś pomysły.  
Ale zrób to szybko.  
Ares _


	2. Pojedynki

**2. POJEDYNKI **

Harry patrzył bezmyślnie przez okno. Siedział na parapecie z wielką księgą na kolanach, której używał jako podkładki, w palcach obracał z roztargnieniem pióro. Był bezradny. Czytał wielokrotnie list od Aresa, ale nie miał pojęcia, jaką radę mógłby dać swojemu przyjacielowi w tej sprawie. Czasami spoglądał na pustą kartkę leżącą na tomie. Było na niej tylko jedno słowo:

_Ares, _

I po prostu nie potrafił napisać nic więcej. Był zbyt zmęczony, by jasno myśleć. Zdarzenia poprzedniego dnia, włączając w to grubiańskie uwagi Severusa i jego wizja z Averym wycisnęły z niego wszelkie jego siły. Czuł się wyczerpany i wyprany ze wszelkich pomysłów. Zachowanie Syriusza i Hermiony po wyznaniach wczorajszej nocy również go niepokoiło. Podczas późnego śniadania traktowali go, jakby był w żałobie albo cierpiał na jakąś straszną chorobę: ściszali głosy i posyłali mu współczujące spojrzenia za każdym razem, gdy na nich spojrzał. Wreszcie Harry miał już dosyć i wycofał się do swojego pokoju, aby odpowiedzieć na list Aresa.

Przez chwilę Harry rozważał, czy nie poprosić o pomoc Severusa, ale po chwili odrzucił ten pomysł. Ich stosunki nie były w tej chwili najlepsze, a nawet w przeszłości Severus nie ufał Aresowi Nottowi. Z pewnością stwierdziłby, że ten list to pułapka. Ale jeśli była to pułapka, to tylko zastawiona na Aresa, a nie na Harry'ego.

Harry poczuł ucisk w gardle, kiedy spróbował sobie wyobrazić sytuację Aresa. Za każdym razem, gdy nad tym myślał, czuł falę ulgi, że jego położenie jest pod wieloma względami lepsze: nigdy nie był zmuszony do wybierania pomiędzy dołączeniem do Voldemorta a... A czym? Z pewnością rodzina Aresa nie miała zamiaru poświęcić go dla Czarnego Lorda, jak rodzice Severusa - czyli jego dziadkowie! - zrobili ze swym własnym synem! Z pewnością nie! Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł być tego pewny. Zupełnie nie znał rodziny Aresa, a chłopak przedtem wielokrotnie dawał mu do zrozumienia, że podejrzewa matkę o przynależność do kręgu Śmierciożerców. Starsi Snape'owie byli wystarczająco okrutni, by torturować swoich synów, a młodszego z nich bez wahania pchnąć w objęcia śmierci. A ton listu Aresa... przestraszył Harry'ego. Ares był przerażony: wielokrotnie powtarzany zwrot "nie wiem, co robić", drżące pismo, otwarte przyznanie się do strachu - to wszystko było dowodami wewnętrznego niepokoju i bezsilności jego przyjaciela.

Nie mógł go porzucić w takiej sytuacji. Ares zawsze stał przy nim, nawet po pojawieniu się w szkole starszego Malfoy'a; nawet po tym, jak Harry został przydzielony do Gryffindoru, Ares zawsze był u jego boku, na swój własny, nie narzucający się, ale podtrzymujący na duchu sposób. Harry podejrzewał, że Malfoy i jego gang pobili go przynajmniej raz, chociaż Ares świetnie sobie radził z ukrywaniem tego...

Więc, co miał teraz napisać?

Westchnął i zamoczył w atramencie końcówkę pióra.

_"Aresie, obawiam się, że nie mogę dać ci żadnej dobrej rady. Ale jeśli wydarzenia przybiorą bardziej niebezpieczny obrót, myślę, że powinieneś tutaj przybyć. Wiesz gdzie jestem, a kominek jest prawie zawsze otwarty. Uważaj. Nie ryzykuj za bardzo. Q." _

Złożył kartkę i podszedł do sowy Aresa, by przywiązać jej list do nogi. Ptak zahukał, wyleciał przez okno i po kilku minutach zniknął w zachmurzonym niebie. Dokładnie na czas. Ciche pukanie przestraszyło Harry'ego, który patrzył za sową.

- Proszę! - powiedział i odwrócił się. Syriusz wetknął głowę w uchylone drzwi.

- Przeszkadzam? - zapytał. Harry potrząsnął głową przecząco.

- Nie.

Syriusz wszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

- Ja... ja tylko chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział ostrożnie. Harry przewrócił oczami i wskazał na krzesło.

- Możesz usiąść - powiedział i sam usiadł naprzeciwko. - Tak jest trochę mniej formalnie.

Black usiadł, ale był skrępowany, Harry to widział. Mężczyzna kręcił się i nie podnosił wzroku.

- Więc? - zapytał niecierpliwie Harry.

- Chodzi o Severusa... Jak poważna jest jego... amnezja? - wykrztusił Syriusz z oczami nadal utkwionymi w podłodze.

- Wystarczająco - powiedział Harry. - Nie pamięta zeszłego roku i swojego brata.

- Wydawałeś się wczoraj zdenerwowany, kiedy wróciłeś za szpitala...

- Cóż... - Harry nie zamierzał dawać Syriuszowi powodu, aby był zły na Severusa. - Spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy od tygodni, a on nie chciał uwierzyć w historię dyrektora o tym, że jestem jego synem.

- Ale ty NIE jesteś jego synem! - wykrzyknął Black i teraz spojrzał prosto na Harry'ego, który zrobił się nerwowy.

- Tak, wiem, że nie jestem jego biologicznym synem, nie potrzebuję twojego przypomnienia! - warknął, ale po chwili zdołał uspokoić głos. - W każdym razie, poprosiłem Dumbledore'a, żeby nie okłamywał Severusa, ale nie zgodził się. W jego opinii musimy go oszukiwać, aby zachować mój kamuflaż. Dyrektor myśli, że Severus nie zaakceptowałby mnie, gdyby znał prawdę o moim pochodzeniu. Nie uważam, żeby miał rację, ale jestem zupełnie pewny, że nie możemy powiedzieć Severusowi prawdy o mojej tożsamości.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał Black, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Harry'ego.

- Dobry Boże, Syriuszu! Severus Snape nienawidzi Harry'ego Pottera! - wykrzyknął niecierpliwie.

- Ale starał się ciebie ratować w tym przeklętym więzieniu! I powiedziałeś mi, że uratował cię również podczas twojego pierwszego roku w Hogwarcie...

- Taak, bo moja mama zmusiła go, żeby mnie ochraniał - powiedział Harry z irytacją. - Zmusiła go, by przysiągł na swojego brata, że będzie mnie bronił. Ale dla niego jego brat już nie istnieje. Ani jego miłość do Quietusa. Jedynie ta wymuszona przysięga, która, jak mi sam wyznał, tylko sprawiła, że bardziej mnie nienawidził.

- Przeklęty, ohydny...

- SYRIUSZU! - warknął ostrzegawczo Harry. - Cokolwiek się stało, on nadal jest człowiekiem, którego kocham jak ojca!

- Ale jakim cudem..?

- Czy ty w ogóle nie uważałeś ostatniej nocy? Poznaliśmy siebie i nauczyliśmy się wzajemnego szacunku. Byliśmy zamknięci w jednej celi przez dwa tygodnie. Byliśmy bici i prawie tam zginęliśmy. My...

- Ale teraz sytuacja jest inna - powiedział nagle Black. - I ja... Słuchaj, Harry, ja nie sądzę, że on zaakceptuje ciebie bez...

- Taak, wiem. - Gniew Harry'ego wyparował, zastąpiło go nagłe zmęczenie. - Wiem. I wiem, że w końcu odkryje, że jestem Harry'm Potterem, ponieważ nie jest taki głupi. Moją jedyną nadzieją jest, że do tego czasu przedostanę się poprzez te jego mury... w jakiś sposób... - jego głos ucichł.

- Jeśli cię skrzywdzi, obiecuję, że... - zaczął Syriusz, ale Harry mu przerwał.

- On jest czarodziejem, a ty jesteś teraz Charłakiem, Syriuszu. Nie możesz mu nic zrobić. A z drugiej strony, poradzę sobie z nim. Znam go, nawet jeśli on nie zna mnie. I... Syriuszu, nie jestem już dzieckiem. Potrafię się obronić.

- Nie masz nawet szesnastu lat! - Black uśmiechnął się lekko. - Chociaż ja w twoim wieku też uważałem się za dorosłego, ale później...

- Syriuszu, ty nie musiałeś stawać twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, kiedy byłeś w moim wieku. Nie musiałeś przechodzić przez dwa tygodnie tortur, być świadkiem śmierci, miesiącami udawać kogoś innego, porzucić swoich przyjaciół... A co do Severusa, on zawsze dla mnie był...

- To nie moja wina, że ja nie mogłem! - warknął Syriusz.

- Wiem. To nie była również moja wina. Tak po prostu się stało i nic tego nie zmieni - głos Harry'ego przepełniony był rezygnacją. Zapadła cisza.

- Harry..? - zapytał niepewnie Syriusz po kilku minutach.

- Hmm?

- Przepraszam.

- Ja też przepraszam, Syriuszu.

-----  
Snape leżał na swoim łóżku i czytał ostatni numer "Zaawansowanego Warzyciela". Harry rozpoznał czasopismo natychmiast, kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju. To był ten numer, w którym zamieszczono artykuł Severusa na temat zmodyfikowanego eliksiru antywilkołaczego - wyszedł, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów leżał nieprzytomny w szpitalu. Harry jednak przeczytał egzemplarz swojego wuja i był autentycznie zdziwiony, że prawie wszystko zrozumiał. Cóż, musiał poszperać nieco w bibliotece, by zrozumieć pewne pogmatwane fragmenty, ale temat sam w sobie nie wydawał mu się zbyt zawiły.

- Widzę, że już to przeglądałeś - powiedział nagle Snape i zamknął magazyn.

- Och - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Przeczytałeś moje notatki na marginesie.

Zapisał tam rzeczy, co do których potrzebował wyjaśnień Severusa.

- Podoba mi się sposób, w jaki zadajesz pytania - Mistrz Eliksirów gestem zaprosił Harry'ego, by usiadł i ponownie otworzył czasopismo. - To, na przykład... - zaczął odpowiadać na pierwsze pytanie.

Po każdym jego objaśnieniu następowała dość długa dyskusja i następne pół godziny upłynęło, zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył to zauważyć. Kiedy pielęgniarka przyszła zawiadomić ich o kolacji, byli otoczeni zagryzmolonymi kartkami, Harry klęczał na krześle i pochylał się nad stołem by obejrzeć schemat, który Severus rysował, aby wyjaśnić swój wykład. Tak bardzo byli pogrążeni w rozmowie, że nawet nie zauważyli kobiety, która zostawiła ich samych, uśmiechając się.

- Hej, Severus, lepiej wyzdrowiej jak najszybciej, bo nie wiem, czy Hermiona i ja zrobimy go odpowiednio dla Re... ups - Harry przełknął ślinę i zamilkł w pół zdania, kiedy zauważył szok na twarzy Severusa. Przez chwilę Harry zapomniał o stanie Snape'a, a teraz znów powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego.

Mistrz Eliksirów, który gestykulował podczas ich rozmowy nagle opuścił rękę i zacisnął wargi w wąską linię. Przez długie, wyjątkowo długie minuty, panowała głęboka cisza. Zdawało się, że nawet powietrze zamarzło.

- Masz na myśli pannę Granger? - zapytał powoli Snape i kiedy Harry przytaknął, dodał: - Co wy dwoje robicie razem podczas wakacji?

- Dumbledore nie mówił ci, gdzie teraz mieszkam? - zapytał z nadzieją Harry.

- Nie. - Zbyt dobrze znany szyderczy uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a. - Tylko zapewnił mnie, że jesteś bezpieczny.

- No więc... - westchnął Harry i przygotował się na najgorsze. - Ale nie będziesz zachwycony.

- Wyduś to wreszcie - burknął Snape.

- Musisz wiedzieć, co stało się pod koniec roku szkolnego...

- Wiem, że Lucjusz był dyrektorem przez kilka tygodni i zabił aktualnego nauczyciela Obrony - Snape wygiął wargi w paskudnym uśmiechu. - To stanowisko rzeczywiście jest przeklęte... Więc? Co się stało?

- Miało miejsce kilka ataków na mugolskie rodziny, które miały dzieci czarodziejów. Rodzice Hermiony - panny Granger, jeśli wolisz - zostali zabici i została bez żadnej żyjącej rodziny. Ty leżałeś tutaj nieprzytomny, więc... - Harry przełknął ślinę przez kolejnym małym kłamstwem. - Dumbledore pozwolił nam zamieszkać w kwaterze głównej Zakonu z... ee... Syriuszem Blackiem i jego pasierbicą...

- CO!?! - Twarz Severusa wyrażała czystą furię. - Mieszkasz z tym... tym seryjnym mordercą? Czy Dumbledore oszalał? Ja...

- Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Harry, ale jego reakcja tylko rozwścieczyła Snape'a jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie waż się zwracać do mnie takim tonem, chłopcze!

- Ale ty.. - zaczął rozjuszony Harry, ale przerwał. - Dobrze - powiedział dużo ostrożniej i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Możesz teraz kontynuować swoją tyradę.

- Nie, chłopcze - wysyczał do niego Snape. - Albo zacznij się zachowywać, albo wyjdź, nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale nie będę tolerował takiego tonu w stosunku do mnie!

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami i zmusił się do przełknięcia jadowitej odpowiedzi. Przez chwilę prawie się uśmiechnął, próbując w duchu liczyć do dziesięciu. Uzdrowicielka miała chyba jakieś ukryte motywy, kiedy dawała mu tę radę.

- Najwyraźniej ty możesz wszystkim ubliżać: Dumbledore'a nazywać szaleńcem, Blacka seryjnym mordercą, moją matkę garścią szlamu, ale ja muszę uważać na to co mówię, jeśli chcę twojej uwagi, prawda? - powiedział wreszcie Harry i chociaż jego głos miał uprzejme brzmienie, wiedział doskonale, że treść wypowiedzi była dość kąśliwa.

Znowu cisza.

- Ta uwaga o twojej matce... - zaczął Snape i nagle wydał się trochę skrępowany, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zdania.

- Nie obchodzi mnie. Obaj wiemy, że dyrektor będzie zawsze potężniejszy i mądrzejszy od nas. Obaj wiemy, że Black NIE jest mordercą, chociaż Wizengamot odebrał mu jego magię i skazał go na dożywocie w Liberty - nie otrzymał pocałunku Dementora tylko dlatego, że Dementorzy przyłączyli się do Voldemorta zeszłego lata, a teraz nie jest niczym więcej, niż zwykłym Charłakiem. A co do mojej matki...

- Nie była mugolką, prawda? - zapytał Snape, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałe słowa Harry'ego. - Nie mogła być. Wyniki testu...

Jego głos był tak pełen nadziei, że Harry prawie go uderzył z wściekłości.

- Słuchaj, nie obchodzą mnie twoje przeklęte wyniki, ja... - Nagle jednak zrozumiał, że Severus, z którym teraz rozmawiał NIE był tym dupkiem, jakiego znał z lekcji Eliksirów. Był chorym człowiekiem. Człowiekiem, który stracił swoje wspomnienia i uczucia, a teraz nie był w stanie zaakceptować i wyrazić - a może nawet czuć - żadnych prawdziwych emocji. Ta myśl uspokoiła Harry'ego wystarczająco, aby dokończył ciszej: - Nie powinienem mówić o tych rzeczach, Severusie. Jesteś emocjonalnie zamieszany w te sprawy i nie wiem, jak ci odpowiedzieć nie ingerując w twoją psychikę, przed czym ostrzegała mnie Główna Uzdrowicielka. Musisz o to zapytać dyrektora. A co do Blacka, Hermiony i mnie mieszkających razem: dyrektor pomyślał, że Black Manor będzie bezpiecznym miejscem, ponieważ znajduje się tam teraz kwatera główna Zakonu. Poza tym Hermiona i ja zostaliśmy wychowani przez mugoli, i teraz uczymy Blacka, jak żyć w mugolskim świecie. My i cały Zakon jesteśmy pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa...

- Ale ty nie jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie - machnął ręką Snape z sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem. - Nie potrzeba ci "bezpiecznego miejsca".

- Jeśli to stwierdzenie dotyczyło mnie, to muszę ci powiedzieć, że w rzeczywistości jestem w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wiem, dlaczego Dumbledore tego ci nie powiedział, ale Voldemort dowiedział się prawdy o twojej roli podwójnego agenta i nie jesteś już szpiegiem - a dokładnie wiesz, jaka jest kara przeznaczona dla zdrajcy... i jego rodziny.

Snape nagle zbladł, a wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

- Powiedział mi, ale ja... - wyszeptał. - Czy te sprawy dotyczące Śmierciożerców, kiedy zostałem złapany przez Ministerstwo, miały coś wspólnego z tobą?

- Taak. Voldemort mnie porwał i zamierzał zabić. Przyszedłeś po mnie. Ledwo przeżyliśmy to spotkanie. - Harry miał nadzieję, że mówi tylko o faktach.

- Jak mogli ciebie złapać? Byłeś w Hogwarcie, prawda? - Kolejne podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

- Portkey - powiedział po prostu Harry, przewracając oczami. Naprawdę, Severus podejrzewał nawet własnego syna o łamanie szkolnych zasad!

- Ach, stara sztuczka. Jak w przypadku Pottera. - Mężczyzna utkwił wzrok w suficie. - Mówiąc o Potterze... co o nim sądzisz? Jesteś na tym samym roku, co ten mały, rozwydrzony idiota.

- Nie jestem. - Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej, a pot zwilżył mu dłonie. Oczy Snape'a opuściły sufit i skierowały się na jego twarz.

- Byłeś na piątym roku... jak Potter! Musisz go znać!

- On umarł, Severusie. - Głos chłopca był słaby. Kiedy na twarzy Severusa odmalował się obrzydliwy wyraz satysfakcji i zadowolenia z zasłyszanych rewelacji, Harry ledwo mógł oddychać z powodu emocjonalnego bólu.

- Widzę, że nadal zdarzają się cuda i spełniają marzenia...

Harry'emu zakręciło się w głowie i poczuł mdłości. Chociaż nie było to nic niespodziewanego.

"Czy pan naprawdę mnie nienawidził?"

"Muszę przyznać... że tak."

Snape przyznał się do tego TAM, w piekle Voldemorta. Harry to wszystko rozumiał, ale to wcale nie zmniejszało jego bólu. A bolało piekielnie, bardziej chyba niż cokolwiek wcześniej, w całym jego życiu. Nagle chciał być sam, zerwał się na nogi i pośpieszył w stronę drzwi.

- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał go Snape.

- Daleko od ciebie. Mam cię dość na dzisiaj. - Nie odwracając się, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł. Ale zanim je zamknął, wsadził głowę z powrotem i utkwił zmrużone oczy w Severusie. - Voldemort torturował go przez dwa tygodnie w Koszmarnym Dworze, a w końcu Peter Pettigrew - tak, on, a nie Syriusz Black! - rzucił na niego Avada Kedavra. - Na twarzy Snape'a widać było lekki szok. - Do widzenia.

BUM!

Harry pomyślał, że jeszcze nigdy nie cieszył się tak zatrzaskiwaniem drzwi.

Ich stosunki nie układały się idealnie.

-----  
- Quietus, czekaj! - Znajomy głos zatrzymał go, kiedy opuścił pokój w pośpiechu.

- Co...? Neville! - wykrzyknął zdziwiony. - Jak... Co ty tutaj robisz?

Harry natychmiast zrozumiał nietaktowność swojego pytania, kiedy Neville zaczerwienił się skrępowany i odwrócił wzrok.

- To samo, co ty, jak myślę - wymamrotał i Harry poczuł taki sam rodzaj dyskomfortu, jak jego pyzaty przyjaciel.

Po tym nastąpiła dłuższa chwila ciszy. Przerwał ją Neville.

- Przepraszam. Z pewnością nie wiedziałeś...

- Wiedziałem - przyznał Harry. Nie chciał ukrywać więcej rzeczy przed Neville'm, niż było to konieczne. - Severus powiedział mi dawno temu, kiedy zapytałem go, dlaczego tratuje cię tak podle...

Neville podniósł głowę i Harry widział przez chwilę, jak się uśmiechał. Jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy, kiedy jego oczy ujrzały kogoś za plecami Harry'ego.

- Profesor Snape! Obudził się pan! - Głos Neville'a zabrzmiał entuzjastycznie.

Harry poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła na widok otwartej radości, z jaką jego przyjaciel powitał powrót do zdrowia kiedyś znienawidzonego profesora. Bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę Severusa, czując, że kończyny ma jak z kamienia. Absolutne przerażenie na twarzy Severusa zwiększyło jeszcze tylko jego zakłopotanie.

- Neville, on... - Harry jakoś zdołał przecisnąć te słowa poprzez ściśnięte gardło.

- Panie Longbottom, co tutaj robisz? - Snape zapytał chłodno po odzyskaniu opanowania.

Niepewność pojawiła się na twarzy Neville'a.

- Och, eee... - nie był w stanie złożyć normalnego zdania.

- Wizyta socjalna - powiedział szybko Harry.

Na kolejną chwilę wyraz zaskoczenia powrócił na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, ale znikł prawie natychmiast. Tylko po to, aby zastąpił go zatrważający, pełen złej satysfakcji uśmiech, jaki Harry miał nieszczęście ujrzeć kilka minut wcześniej.

- Rozumiem - skrzywił się szyderczo. Nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia Harry poczuł nagłą chęć uderzenia go.

Teraz Neville wydawał się rozumieć sytuację. Umknął wzrokiem do Harry'ego, z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. Harry kiwnął głową.

- Lepiej pójdę. - Neville wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego. - Do zobaczenia, kumplu.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie i Neville odszedł. Snape jednak pozostał, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał na wzburzonego. Prawdopodobnie był naprawdę rozjuszony, pomyślał Harry.

Snape złapał go za ramię i wciągnął z powrotem do pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi, po czym odwrócił Harry'ego twarzą do siebie.

- Co to było? - zapytał groźnie.

- Neville Longbottom, jeden z twoich uczniów, który otrzymał P z Eliksirów na semestralnym egzaminie. - Harry wiedział, że wspomnienie o wyniku Neville'a nie poprawi sytuacji, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. - I jest również jednym z moich przyjaciół. _(P - Przewyższająca Oczekiwania - przyp. tłum.)_

- Przyjaciel... - Lekkie niedowierzanie zabrzmiało w chłodnym głosie Severusa.

- Dokładnie. Wraz z Hermioną Granger i Aresem Nottem. - Harry skrzyżował ręce i podniósł dumnie głowę.

- Ale oni są Gryfonami! Jak możesz się przyjaźnić z cholernymi Gryfonami?

- Ares jest w Slytherinie. A co do tamtych dwojga: Dumbledore i ty uzgodniliście, żeby mnie nie przydzielać, a McGonagall umieściła mnie razem z Gryfonami z piątego roku. - Harry przełknął ślinę. Na razie nie czuł się gotowy na zawiadomienie Severusa o swoim przydziale.

Po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni Harry dojrzał coś nowego w wyrazie twarzy Severusa. Coś jak zmęczenie i zagubienie - to zmyło cały jego wcześniejszy gniew i frustrację.

- Pozwól mi opowiedzieć - powiedział łagodnie i podszedł bliżej do mężczyzny, z którego postawy emanowała ostrożność i rezerwa . - Pozwól sobie pomóc.

Niepewność odmalowała się na twarzy Severusa.

- Nie sądzę, aby było to mądre. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Cassia, Główna Uzdrowicielka twierdzi, że to powinno zaczekać. Dumbledore również ukrywa przede mną informacje. Rozumiem ich, ale... - Nagle jakby zauważył, że mówi za dużo i zamilkł. Harry'ego ponownie ogarnął gniew - ale tym razem skierowany przeciwko tamtym dwojgu dorosłych.

- Nie mówili, abym z tobą nie rozmawiał. Wręcz odwrotnie. Główna Uzdrowicielka poprosiła mnie tylko, żebym nie opowiadał ci o zdarzeniach, ale tylko zawiadamiał o faktach.

Niepewność Severusa wydawała się wręcz namacalna.

- To może być kolejny przebiegły plan Dumbledore'a - wymamrotał nagle. - Chce, żebyśmy rozmawiali i poznali się.

Tym razem Severus był tak podobny do człowieka, którego Harry pokochał, że wykrzyknął głośno, zanim pomyślał:

- Ależ my się znamy! - W momencie, kiedy już to powiedział, zrozumiał swoją własną głupotę. - Przepraszam - dodał natychmiast. - Zapomniałem policzyć.

- Policzyć?

- Do dziesięciu. Zanim się odezwę.

Severus tylko przytaknął i opadł na łóżko.

- No cóż. Przejrzyjmy te fakty. Czy znałem cię przed ubiegłymi wakacjami?

Harry przestał na chwilę oddychać i zaczął w myślach wrzeszczeć na Dumbledore'a za wplątanie go w ten galimatias kłamstw i półprawd.

- Nie - odezwał się wreszcie. - Przyszedłeś po mnie już po swojej ucieczce od Voldemorta.

- Ucieczce?

- Byłeś jego więźniem.

- Ja... Jak on odkrył, że byłem szpiegiem?

- Próbowałeś uratować Pottera - powiedział Harry tonem tak neutralnym, jak tylko mógł.

- Ja. Ratowałem. Pottera. Mój Boże, to nieprawda!

Harry miał ochotę kląć.

- Myślę, że ty również powinieneś liczyć. Czy naprawdę myślisz tak jak powiedziałeś?

Twarz Severusa skrzywiła się z dezorientacji. Dużo czasu upłynęło, zanim ponownie otworzył usta.

- To jest jedna z tych krępujących... emocjonalnych dziur, jak nazywa je Cassia - rzekł, pogrążony w myślach. - WIEM, że powinienem chronić Pottera w takiej sytuacji, ale nie jestem pewny, co teraz bym zrobił.

- Ale... dlaczego? - zapytał z wahaniem Harry. Odpowiedź przyszła prawie natychmiast.

- Ponieważ jest tylko głupim, nieodpowiedzialnym, irytującym, bezczelnym, rozpuszczonym, zarozumiałym głupkiem, wierną kopią swojego ojca, który... - Potok słów raptem wysechł. Harry westchnął, ale nadal milczał. - Tutaj jest znowu coś, czego nie pamiętam. James Potter zrobił coś, czego nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, wraz z tym mor... Blackiem. - Humor Harry'ego poprawił się, kiedy Severus powstrzymał się przed lżeniem Syriusza. - Potem prawie mnie zabili.

- Tak, wypadek z wilkołakiem - przytaknął Harry.

- Więc wiesz o tym.

- Ty mi powiedziałeś.

- Czy jest coś, czego ci nie powiedziałem?

Harry zdecydował się usiąść. Przysunął krzesło i usiadł na nim, twarzą do Severusa.

- Powiedziałeś mi wiele rzeczy, Severusie.

Cisza.

- Nie jesteś moim synem, prawda? - zapytał nagle Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Pamiętaj o teście krwi.

- Pamiętam, ale nadal nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Powinienem cię pamiętać! Nie rzuciłem Obliviate na wspomnienia o tobie! Dlaczego musiałem...?

- By obronić mnie przed Ministerstwem - wyszeptał pokonany Harry.

- Ale... dlaczego powinienem ciebie chronić? Co ty zrobiłeś?

- Przykro mi Severusie - teraz szept Harry'ego był ledwie słyszalny. - To jest coś, czego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie teraz. Jeszcze nie.

-----  
Następne dni były dużo cichsze i spokojniejsze. Nie rozmawiali ponownie, Snape wzbraniał się przed mówieniem o czymkolwiek, i znając go, Harry wiedział, że był skrępowany, a może nawet wstydził się tych chwil otwartości. To nie było nic nowego: Harry dokładnie pamiętał rozmowę, jaką odbyli ostatnich świąt o Śmierciożeczej działalności jego ojczyma i dni nieprzyjemnej ciszy, jakie nastąpiły po niej. I chociaż temat nie był aż tak drażliwy, sam fakt, że Harry wiedział więcej o Snape'ie i wydarzeniach z jego przeszłości, niż on sam, był z pewnością dla mężczyzny dość denerwujący, nie wspominając o "dziurach" w jego pamięci. Więc pozostali przy grze w szachy i dyskusjach na temat artykułów o eliksirach. Nie powstała jednak między mini żadna osobista więź: Snape nie mówił mu po imieniu, nie pytał o nic i nie okazywał żadnej chęci, że chce wiedzieć coś więcej o chłopcu.

Harry był prawie zawsze smutny, ale odrzucał pomoc Syriusza za każdym razem, kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny przychodził go pocieszyć. Nie chciał, aby Syriusz zaczął wygłaszać tyrady na temat Severusa, by go obwiniał, albo wściekał na niego - nie. To bolało Harry'ego, a Syriusz nie wykazywał chęci zrozumienia sytuacji, więc Harry uciekał za każdym razem, kiedy Black podchodził do niego, by z nim porozmawiać. Zamiast tego przyjął chętną i wyrozumiałą pomoc Hermiony - dziewczyna nigdy nie powiedziała ani słowa przeciwko Harry'emu, ani przeciwko Severusowi, słuchała zwierzeń chłopca z uwagą i bez uprzedzeń.

Syriusz po kilku dniach zdecydował się zostawić Harry'ego w spokoju - otoczonego pełnym rezerwy milczeniem. Był obrażony. Hermiona próbowała ich pogodzić, ale Syriusz odmówił zrobienia pierwszego kroku. Harry natomiast oznajmił, że nie zrobił nic przeciwko swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu, i że to mężczyzna zareagował na całą sytuację jak obrażone dziecko.

- Nie zachowuję się jak dziecko! - wrzasnął Syriusz. - TY jesteś zawsze spięty i zirytowany za KAŻDYM razem, kiedy wracasz ze szpitala, TY zawsze bronisz tego dupka, którego gówno obchodzisz, TY...

- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - Harry zerwał się na równe na nogi. - TY NICZEGO NIE ROZUMIESZ!

- Doskonale rozumiem! - Syriusz wstał i chwycił się pod boki. - On rzucił na siebie Obliviate! To znaczy, że NIE jest tym człowiekiem, którym był, Harry! Nie chce ciebie w pobliżu! Nawet cię nie lubi! I jeśli nie odzyska wspomnień, nigdy nie będzie taki sam!

- Nie! Mylisz się! To nie wspomnienia czynią człowieka!

- CZYNIĄ!

Dwóch ludzi o zaczerwienionych z gniewu twarzach stało na środku bawialni w groźnej postawie, kiedy wkroczyła Hermiona.

- Quiet! Syriusz! Co wy wyprawiacie? - zapytała nerwowo. - W całym domu słychać waszą głupią kłótnię! Syriuszu... - odwróciła się do Blacka. - NIE nazywaj Quietusa żadnym innym imieniem. Nie jesteśmy tutaj sami, Ania i inni członkowie Zakonu również tutaj są. Zagrażasz mu swoim beztroskim zachowaniem, chociaż jesteś niby dorosły!

Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści, przemaszerował przez pokój i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Harry odwrócił się w stronę schodów, aby dostać się do swojego pokoju, ale ręka Hermiony na jego ramieniu zatrzymała go.

- Quietus, czekaj.

Jego stopa zatrzymała się w powietrzu, ramiona mu opadły.

- Co?

Hermiona przełknęła ciężko i podeszła bliżej.

- Syriusz ma po części rację, wiesz - powiedziała z wahaniem.

- Nie - Harry potrząsnął stanowczo głową. Ale po chwili dodał: - Albo nie do końca. Przynajmniej w przypadku Severusa. - Zamilkł na chwilę. - Wiesz, myślałem o tym dużo i teraz uważam, że jego charakter był już uformowany, kiedy nastąpił wypadek. Miłość, jaką otrzymał w przeszłości, miała swój wpływ na niego, nawet jeśli on tego teraz nie pamięta. Jest tylko zagubiony i... myślę, że czuje się również upokorzony. - Teraz odwrócił się do Hermiony. - Potrzebuje kogoś, rozumiesz. A dyrektor i Główna Uzdrowicielka uważają, że to mnie potrzebuje w tej sytuacji. Swojego syna, a nie kogoś obcego. Nawet, jeśli nie może uwierzyć, że jestem jego synem - i ma całkowitą rację. - Gorzka zmarszczka pokazała się w kąciku jego ust.

- Rozmawiałeś z Dumbledorem?

- Nie. Rozmawiałem z Uzdrowicielką. Ona mi to powiedziała.

Po tej rozmowie Harry spędzał więcej czasu samotnie w swoim pokoju. Był wdzięczny, że Hermiona przerwała tę awanturę z Syriuszem, ponieważ nie chciał nim gardzić, a po jego nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu był tego bliski. Więc stwierdził, że lepiej będzie, jeśli przez większość czasu będzie się trzymał z daleka od swego ojca chrzestnego.

Następne dni upłynęły w chłodnej atmosferze; żaden z nich nie okazał chęci do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, czy nawet wymiany kilku neutralnych zdań na jakiś nieważny temat. Hermiona musiała pośredniczyć pomiędzy nimi i znaleźć temat do rozmowy.

Miała szczęście: dwa niespodziewane zdarzenia przyszły jej z pomocą. Wiceminister ogłosił wybory i wyznaczył ich termin na trzydziestego sierpnia. Zaraz po ogłoszeniu wybuchło poruszenie w świecie czarodziejów, które jeszcze wzrosło, kiedy rozpoczął się proces Malfoy'a.

Oba tematy interesowały Harry'ego: zarówno tożsamość nowego Ministra Magii, jak i osądzenie Malfoy'a miało odegrać ważną rolę w życiu jego i Severusa - nie wspominając o ich wadze w obecnym stanie wojny.

Podczas tych wakacji miało miejsce wiele ataków, a większość z nich była niespodzianką dla Dumbledore'a i Patila - najwidoczniej nie było żadnych szpiegów Zakonu czy Ministerstwa w Wewnętrznym Kręgu Voldemorta, od kiedy Severus został zdemaskowany. Harry, pomimo swojego wielkiego cierpienia, mógł dostrzec i zgłosić tylko kilka urywków informacji, jakie dojrzał w swoich wizjach, więc wielokrotnie Jasna Strona ponosiła ogromne straty: liczba ofiar już teraz wynosiła ponad dwieście, włączając w to zabitych mugoli. Voldemort był jednak bardzo ostrożny, aby nie skrzywdzić żadnego ze swoich przypuszczalnych sprzymierzeńców, nie zaatakował żadnej rodziny czystej krwi i - o dziwo - tylko kilka mieszanych rodzin czarodziejskich. Po majowych atakach na mugolskie rodziny, które miały dzieci czarodziejów, Ministerstwo pomogło tym, którzy przeżyli, oraz innym potencjalnym ofiarom wyjechać za granicę (głównie do Ameryki). Starało się też ochraniać te rodziny, które pozostały, więc nastąpiła krótka przerwa w ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, ale zaraz po ogłoszeniu Patila, ataki zostały wznowione, aby osłabić jego oczywistą mocną pozycję. Oczywistą - ponieważ było dość pewne, że to Patil będzie nowym Ministrem od września.

Sprawa Malfoy'a miała inny charakter. Wielu ludzi w czarodziejskim świecie szanowało go lub bało się wystarczająco, aby uważać, że jest niewinny tych przerażający zbrodni, o jakie oskarżyło go Ministerstwo. Harry był w szoku, kiedy przeczytał po raz pierwszy te opinie na stronach "Proroka", w pokoju szpitalnym Severusa. Kiedy pokazał artykuł Severusowi, ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Ma zbyt dużo pieniędzy i zbyt dużo koneksji. Jest czystej krwi, a przy tym jest hojnym filantropem. Był dyrektorem Hogwartu przez cztery miesiące... Zbyt wiele rzeczy, aby tak szybko uznać go winnym - tłumaczył znudzonym głosem, ale do tego czasu Harry miał wystarczające doświadczenie, aby przejrzeć jego znudzenie i rozpoznać pod tą maską prawdziwe zaciekawienie.

Syriusz odwrotnie - stwierdził, że to wszystko jest niewyobrażalną głupotą i nie zdradzał chęci zagłębiania się w te sprawy.

Harry złapał się na tym, że czeka gorączkowo na sierpień, kiedy będzie mógł uwolnić się od Syriusza i jego frustrującego nastawienia. Severus, nawet będąc draniem, był dużo łatwiejszy do tolerowania niż Syriusz w swoim najlepszym humorze. Harry zaśmiał się, kiedy go naszła ta myśl.

Może, mimo wszystko, NAPRAWDĘ był Snape'm.

-----  
Hermiona martwiła się. Quietus (po prostu nie mogła myśleć o nim jako o Harry'm, ponieważ ten chłopak, którego poznała zeszłego roku był... cóż, bardzo różnił się od Harry'ego, jakiego znała od lat) ponownie stracił na wadze w ciągu ostatnich tygodni (według niej, około trzech kilo), jego twarz nie była już blada, ale wręcz woskowo żółtawa, jak u profesora Snape'a. Chłopak miał ciemne cienie pod oczami, a na jego twarzy rzadko gościł wyraz radości - włóczył się smętnie po domu, kiedy nie był w szpitalu...

Przez dłuższy czas Hermiona myślała, że to Snape był powodem jego złego humoru, więc nie ośmieliła się wspominać nic o swoich podejrzeniach. Wiedziała dobrze, jak Quietus reagował na uwagi Syriusza i jak ich relacje zmieniły się z przyjaźni w pełen rezerwy szacunek. Hermiona była przerażona na myśl, że Quietus zostanie sam w tych trudnych czasach, więc nie prowokowała go, tylko słuchała za każdym razem, kiedy chłopak dzielił się swoimi uczuciami, lękami i bólami. Nie musiała jednak robić tego często. Na ogół to ona otrzymywała taką pomoc z jego strony, kiedy dopadł ją smutek: ciche pocieszenie i uważne uszy.

Ale myliła się. Cóż, może myliła się tylko częściowo, ponieważ profesor Snape naprawdę nic nie robił, aby choć trochę polepszyć humor Harry'ego, ale to nie było głównym powodem.

Było nim nieustanne, conocne doświadczanie wizji tortur Voldemorta. Harry przesypiał tylko parę godzin każdej nocy. Odkryła to przez przypadek.

Jednej nocy, Harry zapomniał (albo po prostu nie chciał) lewitować ją z powrotem do jej łóżka, więc obudziła się o trzeciej nad ranem na dość niewygodnej kanapie. Kiedy szła do swojej sypialni, zobaczyła światło w szparze pod drzwiami Harry'ego. Zajrzała ostrożnie do środka, nie chcąc przypadkiem obudzić śpiącego przyjaciela, ale Harry nie spał. Czytał, ale był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie zauważył Hermiony stojącej w otwartych drzwiach.

Kierowana ciekawością, Hermiona zajrzała do niego następnej nocy.

I następnej.

I kolejnej.

A Harry czytał, zamiast spać. Najwyraźniej powtarzało się to każdej nocy.

Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Sprawdziła Harry'ego tylko trzy razy, a czuła się tak nędznie z powodu braku snu, że ledwo mogła przetrwać dzień. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, by podzielić się swym odkryciem z Syriuszem - w kryzysowym momencie ich relacji to byłaby najgłupsza rzecz pod słońcem. Syriusz złościłby się, że Harry ma przed nim jakieś sekrety; Harry byłby zły na Syriusza i wreszcie jej przyjaciel zapewne ostatecznie zamknąłby się w sobie. Czuła silną pokusę, aby wybrać się do szpitala i poprosić o pomoc Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nie była pewna, czy mężczyzna zrobiłby cokolwiek w tej sprawie.

Nie wiedziała, co robić. Więc tylko z samej przyjaźni szła pod drzwi Harry'ego każdej nocy, planując wejść do środka, ale obawiała się, że go zawstydzi, więc tylko siedziała z nim przez godzinę czy dwie pod jego drzwiami. Nie była jednak tak wytrzymała jak Harry, więc często zasypiała z wyczerpania na podłodze.

Ósmej nocy czuwania, wyrwało ją z drzemki głośne mamrotanie. Bez zastanowienia Hermiona weszła do zaciemnionego (ale nie zupełnie ciemnego) pokoju i natychmiast zauważyła skuloną na łóżku postać Harry'ego. Z twarzy chłopaka promieniowało cierpienie, ale jego pozycja wskazywała, że całą siłą woli panuje nad bólem. Zacisnął palce na własnych nadgarstkach tak mocno, że skóra na nich zbielała, zaciskał zęby, zlany zimnym potem, ale nadal leżał nieruchomo. Czasami nagły spazm poruszał jego napiętym ciałem i stłumione jęki wydostawały się z jego ust. Hermiona nie potrzebowała dużo czasu, aby odkryć przyczyny.

Harry zgodził się cierpieć, aby zyskiwać informacje dla Jasnej Strony.

Prawie nieświadomie usiadła na łóżku Harry'ego i położyła dłoń na jego czole - ostrożnie, nie chcąc go wystraszyć, odgarnęła mu przepocone włosy z czoła. Nagle ciało Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej się napięło i łzy spłynęły u po policzkach.

- Severus... - Nadal we śnie, przysunął się do kolan Hermiony. - To tak boli... - Podciągnął się wolno, aż jego głowa znalazła się na ramieniu dziewczyny.

Niezręcznie przytuliła go mocniej. Harry westchnął, jego wizja najwidoczniej się skończyła, ale nie obudził się. Hermiona poczuła, że ma mokrą piżamę na ramieniu, pod głową Harry'ego. Nadal płakał. Podciągnęła koc do jego szyj i owinęła ich nim. Zasnęła z głową opartą na podgłówku.

-----  
Kiedy Harry obudził się w ciepłych objęciach, jego pierwszą myślą było, że Severus go odnalazł. Ale ciało obok niego było mniejsze i jakoś... inne. Nawet zapach był zupełnie obcy. To było coś... kobiecego.

Spojrzał i prawie krzyknął ze zdziwienia. Trzymała go Hermiona - prawdopodobnie przez kilka godzin.

Harry powoli, delikatnie odsunął się i zauważył ulgę na twarzy dziewczyny, kiedy przestał ją przygniatać. Westchnęła i odwróciła się na bok.

Jeszcze ostrożniej Harry ułożył ją w pozycji leżącej, okrył ciepłym kocem. Następnie odsunął się na drugą stronę łóżka i, wziąwszy drugi koc, zasnął na nowo.

Dopiero, kiedy kilka godzin później usłyszał od drzwi rozdzierający wrzask Blacka, zrozumiał, że może to, iż pozwolił spać Hermionie w jego łóżku, nie było najlepszym pomysłem.

Właściwie nadal prawie spał, kiedy Black wyciągnął go z łóżka, a potem z pokoju do własnej sypialni i popchnął go na ścianę.

- Co ty wyrabiasz w moim domu?!

Harry z trudem otworzył oczy i ziewnął.

- Co..?

- Ty i Hermiona - w tym samym łóżku! - Twarz Syriusza była prawie tak purpurowa z wściekłości, jak zwykle twarz wuja Vernona.

- To nic takiego - wymamrotał i ponownie ziewnąwszy, przykucnął.

- Nie bądź śmieszny!- wrzasnął Syriusz. - Nie masz nawet szesnastu lat!

- Wiem o tym - Harry usiadł pod ścianą.

- I?

- I co? Słuchaj, Syriusz, pozwól mi spać. Ja chcę spać...

Syriusz miał jednak co innego w głowie. Siłą postawił Harry'ego na nogi i miał wyśmienitą okazję, aby na niego nawrzeszczeć twarzą w twarz.

- Jeśli KIEDYKOLWIEK przyłapię cię na tym ponownie, chłopcze, to wybiję to z ciebie!

W tym momencie Harry wreszcie zaczął przytomnieć.

- Ale my nic nie zrobiliśmy! Miałem koszmar i ona...

- Zbyt często masz koszmary! - warknął Syriusz. Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Tak, mam. - Jego cichy głos nieco ułagodził wściekłego mężczyznę.

- Co robiliście? - zapytał Black spokojniej.

- Spaliśmy. TYLKO spaliśmy. Nawet ze sobą nie chodzimy, Syriuszu! Jest moim przyjacielem, a nie moją... moją dziewczyną! - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Naprawdę nie tęsknię teraz za kolejną dziewczyną. Moja... ostatnia okazała się trochę oszukańcza. To mi na razie chyba wystarczy - powiedział i znowu ziewnął. - Czy teraz mogę jeszcze trochę pospać?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego długo i podejrzliwie, ale machnął ręką w stronę swojego łóżka.

- Skorzystaj z mojego. Twoje jest zajęte.

- Dzięki, Syriuszu - wymamrotał Harry i wczołgał się pod koc.

- Zapytam również Hermionę, jak tylko się obudzi.

- W porządku - Harry spróbował wzruszyć ramionami, ale już prawie spał.

- I powiem Snape'owi...

Senność opuściła Harry'ego w okamgnieniu..

- NIE! NIE MOŻESZ! - Zerwał się z łóżka. - Chociaż wiem, że nie masz racji i nie ma nic pomiędzy mną i Hermioną, sam fakt, że byliśmy w jednym łóżku... Severus byłby na mnie wściekły! Nie możesz być taki okrutny! Powiedz Dumbledore'owi, nie obchodzi mnie to, ale nie Severusowi! Proszę, Syriuszu, nie Severusowi... - Kiedy gorączkowo wyrzucał z siebie ostatnie słowa, uderzyła go pewna myśl.

Doprawdy, Syriusz nie mógł być aż tak bezwzględny! Podniósł przerażone oczy na Blacka.

- Przepraszam, Ha... Quiet - Syriusz stracił głowę. - Nie powiem mu, nie martw się.

Harry opadł z powrotem na łóżko.

- Mogę więc spać?

- Tak, możesz - powiedział mężczyzna i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.


	3. Erika

**3. ERIKA **

- Więc znasz Krwawego Barona.

Severus i Harry przebywali w laboratorium szpitala. Po powtarzających się prośbach Harry'ego, Mistrz Eliksirów zdecydował się pozwolić mu pomagać sobie w robieniu zmodyfikowanego eliksiru antywilkołaczego dla Lupina. Wspólna praca w laboratorium miała swoje nieoczekiwane konsekwencje: stworzyła nowy temat do rozmów pomiędzy nimi. Podczas gdy cięli, kroili na plasterki, mieszali i ścierali na proszek rozmaite składniki, Severus zapomniał o swoim postanowieniu, by nie rozmawiać z chłopakiem i uczynił komentarz, potem kolejny i następny... Po pierwszej wspólnie spędzonej godzinie Severus nagle stwierdził, że rozmawiali jednak na różne tematy: aktualnie o Krwawym Baronie.

- Oczywiście, że go znam. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiłeś w zeszłym roku, kiedy dotarliśmy do Hogwartu, było przedstawienie mnie jemu. - Harry uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie spotkania z duchem. - Nie lubiłem go, a kiedy dowiedziałem się, że należy do rodziny... To był prawdziwy szok.

Severus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Znałeś go wcześniej?

Harry przerwał na chwilę krojenie.

- Co?

- Powiedziałeś, że nie lubiłeś go.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza.

- Cóż, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem go, czekającego na ciebie w ciemnym korytarzu, prawie zbzikowałem. Potem mnie przedstawiłeś...

- Więc zdecydowałeś po pierwszym spojrzeniu, że go nie lubisz.

Harry desperacko potrząsnął głową. Rozmowa z paranoicznym byłym szpiegiem nie była łatwa, nie wspominając o okłamywaniu go.

- Tak, żałuję tego - Uśmiechnął się wreszcie. - A on powiedział, że... Severus, co teraz pamiętasz? Czy te Zaklęcia Lokalizujące Wspomnienia mają jakiś wpływ na twoją pamięć?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, zaśmiał się krótko i gorzko.

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie sięgam pamięcią dalej, niż miesiąc wstecz, kiedy się obudziłem - jego śmiech ucichł. - Przynajmniej psychologiczna terapia pomaga mi radzić sobie z tymi dziurami w pamięci.

- Podali ci powód...?

Severus zaczął uważnie mieszać eliksir.

- Powiedzieli mi wiele rzeczy. Cassia podejrzewa, że nie rzuciłem zaklęcia prawidłowo, więc niemożliwe jest jego cofnięcie.

Harry zadrżał i przełknął bryłę zalegającą mu w gardle.

- Rozumiem... - To były złe wieści. Bardzo, bardzo złe wieści.

Pracowali w ciszy przez dziesięć minut. Potem Harry, czując się nieswojo, zdecydował powrócić do poprzedniego tematu.

- Więc, Baron powiedział ci - zaczął zupełnie neutralnym głosem - że zawiódł się na tobie, ponieważ dowiedział się kilka tygodni wcześniej, że zdradziłeś Voldemorta.

Słysząc imię Czarnego Lorda, Severus spojrzał ostro na Harry'ego.

- Voldemorta? - zapytał z rozdrażnieniem. - A co z Sam-Wiesz-Kim?

- Daj spokój, Severusie! - wykrzyknął Harry. - Zostałem wychowany przez mugoli. Poznałem jego imię, kiedy miałem szesnaście lat. Mugole nie boją się wypowiadać zwykłych imion!

- Mugole są głupi.

- Mugole są normalni - zripostował Harry i szybko zapytał: - Czy masz coś przeciwko, żebym opowiedział ci tę historię? Dowiesz się kilku rzeczy o... swojej przeszłości.

- Och, co za radość dowiedzieć się o swojej przeszłości od chłopaka, który... - Snape uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i popatrzył ze złością na Harry'ego.

- Severusie! To nie twoja wina, że nie pamiętasz ważnych rzeczy. To...

- Więc czyja to wina?

Harry ponownie przełknął.

- Moja, jak sądzę.

- Twoja? - To było pytanie.

- Tak, moja - westchnął Harry. - Rzuciłeś na siebie Obliviate, aby obronić mnie przed Ministerstwem. Jestem ci winien pewne... eee... wyjaśnienia.

- Ty jesteś mi winien... - Z głosu Severusa sączył się sarkazm. Harry przytaknął. - W takim razie, proszę, powiedz mi prawdę o swojej matce.

Och, znowu temat matki. Harry nerwowo szukał jakiegoś wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

- Nienawidzisz mugoli - powiedział.

- Zmieniasz temat.

Nie było wyjścia. Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Severusowi.

- Była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Westchnienie ulgi.

- Dzięki Merlinowi... nie była więc mugolką - wymamrotał pod nosem Severus.

Harry zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Więc tylko zgadywałeś, kiedy powiedziałeś mi o wynikach testu.

- Nie - Severus na powrót zajął się kociołkiem i dolał kilka kropel krwi psidwaka. - Ale jak ci mówiłem, test krwi wykazuje tylko prawdopodobieństwo, a nie sprawdza je. To jest czarodziejski test krwi. Jeśli jedno z rodziców nie jest czarodziejem czy czarownicą, wyniki porównania są zazwyczaj poniżej dziewięćdziesięciu procent. Myślałem, że ktoś nie chce ujawnić mi tożsamości swojej matki, więc zdecydował się...

- To Dumbledore, nie ja - wymamrotał ponuro Harry.

- A nie pomyślałeś, że mówiąc "ktoś" nie miałem koniecznie na myśli ciebie?

- Nie sądzę, aby Dumbledore zatajał przez tobą tożsamości swojej matki - przerwał mu Harry, uśmiechając się nerwowo.

- Ty...! - Severus podniósł głos, ale zamilkł w połowie okrzyku i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. - Masz rację. Więc co z tą pogawędką między mną i Saevusem?

Harry uśmiechnął się. Nie wiedział, czy to był wpływ robienia eliksiru czy czasu, jaki spędzał z mężczyzną, że był on teraz dla Harry'ego łagodniejszy, ale przywitał tę małą zmianę z radością.

- Zganił cię za zmianę stron, ale wyjaśniłeś mu swoje motywy i on je zrozumiał.

Severus spojrzał na niego krótko pytającym wzrokiem, ale jego uwaga nadal skupiała się na błyszczącym kociołku.

- Oto punkt kulminacyjny całego mojego dnia - rzekł łagodnie. - Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego opuściłem Czarnego Lorda, od kiedy odzyskałem przytomność. Zważywszy na raczej... interesujące... - Spojrzał kątem oka na Harry'ego. - ...traktowanie mnie przez dyrektora, nie mogę zrozumieć... - Znowu zamieszał eliksir. - ...dlaczego w ogóle zmieniłem strony.

Ręka Harry'ego zadrżała i upuścił nóż na podłogę. Pochylił się, aby go podnieść.

- Powiedziałeś mi, że nie mogłeś zrozumieć dlaczego to Voldemorta wybrałeś na początku - powiedział, prostując się. Twarz Severusa pociemniała z gniewu.

- Ty...

- TY powiedziałeś mi wszystko, co o tobie wiem, Severusie.

Długie, badawcze spojrzenie.

- W porządku. Więc, dlaczego zmieniłem strony?

- Ponieważ twoi rodzice Śmierciożercy chcieli, aby twój brat służył Voldemortowi. Quietus tego nie chciał. Więc złapali go i przyprowadzili do Voldemorta, który torturował go na śmierć. Musiałeś asystować przy jego śmierci, ale odmówiłeś katowania go i ciebie również torturowano. Po jego śmierci powróciłeś z jego ciałem do Hogwartu i przyznałeś się Dumbledore'owi, że byłeś Śmierciożercą. Poprosiłeś go, aby wydał cię Ministerstwu. Nie zgodził się, a wtedy zaproponowałeś, że będziesz szpiegował dla niego Voldemorta.

- Voldemort... zabił mojego brata - wzrok Severusa zamgliło się. - Moi rodzice i ja służyliśmy mu, a on pomimo naszej służby zabił mojego brata.

- To twój ojciec sprowadził go na śmierć - wyszeptał Harry. - I to Voldemort uratował ci życie, kiedy twój ojciec chciał zabić również ciebie.

Severus, zostawiając za sobą kociołek, podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do najbliższego krzesła i osunął się na nie. Harry zajął jego miejsce i kontynuował mieszanie. Po długiej ciszy Severus zapytał:

- Czy ja kochałem swoich rodziców?

- Ty... - Harry zatrzymał się w porę. "Nie możesz dawać mu wskazówek, co do JEGO uczuć w przeszłości. A nawet więcej: najlepiej, jeśli w ogóle nie będziesz mówić o jego przeszłych uczuciach." Słowa Głównej Uzdrowicielki zabrzmiały ponownie w jego głowie.

- Nie sądzę, żebym mógł ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Nie powinienem mówić ci o twoich przeszłych uczuciach. To może spowodować zakłócenia mentalne.

- Tak, Cassia mówiła mi o tym. - Znów chwila ciszy. - Co wiesz o moim bracie?

Harry lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Tylko kilka rzeczy, o których ty i Dumbledore mi powiedzieliście. Był najlepszym uczniem w tym stuleciu, najpotężniejszym jasnym czarodziejem. Dyrektor chciał, aby został jego następcą. Był Krukonem, i - Harry uśmiechnął się - był taki jak ty i ja: wysoki, ciemnowłosy, kształt twarzy odziedziczył po Noblestone'ach. I miał czarne oczy, tak jak ty.

- Co z tymi Noblestone'ami? - zapytał ciekawie Severus. - Skąd o tym wiesz?

- Pokazałeś mi zdjęcia mojej babki, ostatniej żyjącej z rodu Noblestone'ów, Severusie. Wiem, że jestem również spokrewniony z rodziną Malfoy'ów, gdyż babka Draco Malfoy'a i moja były siostrami.

- A co z tobą i Draco? Jesteście przyjaciółmi? - zapytał Severus i wstał.

Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

- O nie! - Jego twarz wyrażała obrzydzenie. - On znienawidził mnie od pierwszej chwili. Wie, że ty zmieniłeś strony i powiedziano mu, że moja matka była mugolką...

- CO?! - Snape złapał Harry'ego za ramię z taką siłą, że chłopak zasyczał z bólu. - Ci ludzie myślą, że ja i mugolka... że zrobiłem to z mugolką... - Zaczerwienił się, drżąc z gniewu i obrzydzenia.

- Ty i Dumbledore wymyśliliście tę historię, aby mnie chronić...

- TY! - Snape uderzył pięścią w stół z taką siłą, że kociołek prawie się przewrócił. - Zawsze ty i ochranianie ciebie! Kim ty jesteś? Czemu takie ważne jest, aby ciebie ochraniać? Czemu ściga ciebie Ministerstwo? - potrząsnął Harry'm z wściekłością.

Harry uwolnił ramię od palców mężczyzny.

- Ojcowie powinni chronić swoich synów, Severusie. I to nie Ministerstwo mnie ściga, ale twój były Lord. Chociaż Voldemort ma również swoje wtyczki w Ministerstwie - Lucjusz Malfoy był jedną z nich...

- Czekaj - powiedział nagle Severus i poluźnił uchwyt. - Myślę, że rozumiem. Z powodu mojej zdrady Voldemort chce wymordować moją rodzinę, do której należysz ty i twoja matka, i twoi dziadkowie. - Spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na Harry'ego. Harry zaś nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Wniosek Severusa był inteligentny - ale było to kłamstwo, znowu.

Czy chciał kolejnego kłamstwa?

Rozmasował swoje sponiewierane ramię z bolesnym grymasem.

Co mógł zrobić, aby uniknął kolejnej serii kłamstw? Nic. Musiał przytaknąć. Więc Harry kiwnął głową twierdząco.

- A kim jest twoja matka? Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał delikatnie Severus.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Nigdy jej nie widziałem. Zmarła, kiedy byłem małym dzieckiem.

-----  
Kiedy chłopak wyszedł, Severus został sam w pustym, głuchym pokoju i porzucił swoją zwyczajną maskę, kiedy opadł na łóżko, zupełnie wyczerpany. Chłopak nie wiedział oczywiście, że każde spotkanie wyciskało z Severusa energię życiową - był tak przekonany o ważności swojej obecności... A Dumbledore, oczywiście, zgodził się z chłopakiem, a nie z Severusem.

Mistrz Eliksirów splótł dłonie pod głową i utkwił wzrok w suficie, głęboko zamyślony - jak robił za każdym razem, kiedy ten cholerny dzieciak wychodził. Tym razem próbował zrozumieć swoje własne uczucia: coś jakby troskliwość, ale też dezorientacja z powodu tak ZNAJOMEGO zachowania chłopaka.

Ponieważ zachowanie chłopaka było zbyt znajome. Przypominało Severusowi o kimś innym, ale nie wiedział o kim...

Przeklęta amnezja!

Często czuł, że jego myśli krążą, jakby miał coś w zasięgu ręki, coś ważnego - a cała rzecz umykała mu szybko, zanim zdążył ją uchwycić i zanalizować. Sprawa chłopaka była właśnie taka. Ta znajomość... Cóż, mówiąc prawdę Severus był dość pewny, że odpowiedź na jego pytanie mieściła się w tej części jego umysłu, na którą nie miało wpływu zaklęcie. Z pewnością znał tego chłopaka, tylko nie wiedział gdzie i kiedy go wcześniej spotkał.

I, oczywiście, nie był on synem Severusa.

Severus nie był głupi. By mieć dziecko potrzebne są pewne rzeczy. Stosunek płciowy był jedną z nich. Nie mógł spłodzić tego chłopaka, ponieważ nie uprawiał wtedy seksu. Albus nie wiedział o nim wszystkiego i to był poważny błąd dyrektora. Po tym pamiętnym i odrażającym wieczorze, kiedy otrzymał Mroczny Znak po zabiciu Galvanych, Severus po prostu nie potrafił uprawiać seksu. Ani zabijanie, ani gwałcenie kobiet nigdy nie było czymś, za czym tęsknił, a tamtego wieczoru został zmuszony do gwałtu i morderstwa. Na samo wspomnienie robiło mu się niedobrze, a jakiekolwiek dalsze współżycie seksualne stało się dla niego niemożliwe. Jego poczucie winy paraliżowało go nawet, jeśli tylko pomyślał o spaniu z kimkolwiek. A to się wydarzyło w 1976 roku.

Chłopak urodził się w 1979.

Więc nie mógł być jego synem. To było takie proste.

Więc dlaczego on i Albus wmawiali Severusowi coś odwrotnego? Dlaczego chcieli go przekonać? Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby, aby nazywano go jego synem?

Kim był ten chłopak?

Co znaczyły wyniki testu krwi?

Severus zaczął powoli, bardzo powoli wierzyć, że naprawdę miał brata. Każdy ślad na to wskazywał. Jego wspomnienia i emocjonalne dziury, opowieść Dumbledore'a i chłopaka, a raz nawet Cassia powiedziała mu, że spotkała Quietusa Snape'a tutaj, w szpitalu.

Severus nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, przywołując to imię. Quietus Snape. Za każdym razem, kiedy pomyślał o tym imieniu albo usłyszał je, nagły i ostry ból tętnił w jego głowie: skutek zaklęcia pamięci.

"Dla nieznanego mi powodu, rzuciłeś na siebie tak mocne zaklęcie, by wymazać ze swego umysłu Quietusa Snape'a, że ono nadal działa, co jest bardzo niezwykłe w przypadku takich zaklęć. Albo... coś się stało podczas rzucania zaklęcia..."

Severus obawiał się tego drugiego. Leczenie nie przynosiło żadnych rezultatów; nawet malutki fragment wspomnienia czy emocji nie powrócił, i najprawdopodobniej nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Severus wkrótce zrozumiał, że musi zaakceptować ten fakt i nauczyć się z tym żyć. Musiał uformować swoje własne uczucia ponownie... Ale Cassia była tak pełna nadziei, podobnie jak Albus i ten chłopak - Quietus Snape.

Chłopak musiał być synem jego brata. I najprawdopodobniej jego brat nie ożenił się z mugolką, ale z czarownicą z mugolskim pochodzeniem... STOP.

Przepowiednia. Ta przeklęta przepowiednia o dziecku jasnego czarodzieja i czarownicy mugolskiego pochodzenia.

Jego brat czystej krwi ożenił się z czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, więc ten chłopak był... najnowszym zbawicielem Albusa po śmierci głupka Pottera.

Najwidoczniej utkwił w roli ochroniarza Złotych Chłopców Albusa, chociaż w tym przypadku miał więcej szczęścia niż poprzednio. Ten chłopak był... cóż, był nastolatkiem i wielokrotnie zachowywał się stosownie do wieku, ale był dużo bardziej inteligentny i dojrzały niż Potter. Wszystko razem nadal nie znaczyło jednak, że lubił czy pragnął znowu tego zadania. Chłopak i Albus okłamywali go. Severus miał również złe przeczucie, co do przyszłych rewelacji.

I, mówiąc prawdę, pewien okruch wątpliwości w głębi serca wprawiał go w stan frustracji. A jeśli...? A jeśli chłopak BYŁ jego? To nie było zbyt prawdopodobne, ale... ale... było możliwe.

Ponieważ...

Ponieważ była jedna rzecz, co do której nie był pewny. W jego wspomnieniach było dużo dziur przed rokiem 1980. Prawie w ogóle nie miał żadnych wspomnień z tamtych lat.

A chłopak mieszkał teraz z tym przeklętym kundlem.

Blackiem. Syriuszem Blackiem, bliźniaczym bratem Anny.

Anna.

Tak, Severus nie mógł wyobrazić sobie seksu z nikim, ale Anna była zawsze... dla niego kimś niezwykłym. A jeśli chłopak był naprawdę synem jego i Anny?

Po raz pierwszy Severus pozwolił sobie na tę myśl. Zwykłe zaakceptowanie faktów. Nigdy nie ożenił się z Anną, tego był więcej niż pewny. Jego wspomnienia dotyczące tego były bez zarzutu, ale co, jeśli Anna mu wybaczyła przed śmiercią i on po prostu wymazał to wspomnienie, by ochronić chłopca - syna jego i Anny?

Myśl nagle stała się zbyt bolesna. Jego serce zaczęło szybko walić i wydało mu się, że pokój jest zbyt ciasny i zbyt duszny.

Czy Anna naprawdę mu wybaczyła?

Czy naprawdę miał syna?

W takim wypadku chłopak nie był żadnym zbawcą świata, tylko zwykłym dzieciakiem, ale...

Ciągle były jakieś przeklęte "ale".

Było wiele rzeczy dotyczących ostatniego lata, o których ani Albus, ani chłopak nie chcieli mu opowiedzieć. Jak się dowiedział, że ma syna?

I dlaczego chłopak powiedział, że jego matka była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia?

Severus prawie czuł falujące wokół niego morze kłamstw i zalewające go razem z głową.

Kimkolwiek ten chłopak był, nie był szczery. On i dyrektor próbowali go oszukać.

Nie mógł nikomu ufać. Był sam.

Znowu westchnął. Każdego wieczora, po wyjściu chłopaka, wpadał w podobną zadumę. I wynik zawsze był taki sam.

Nie mógł ufać nikomu. Był całkiem sam.

-----  
- ... i nie chcę patrzeć bezczynnie jak niszczy każdego, kogo kocham! - wykrzyczał Syriusz. Pięści Harry'ego zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.

- On mnie nie niszczy! - odkrzyknął porywczo.

- Za każdym razem, kiedy wracasz do domu, jesteś bardziej spięty. Tylko nie wmawiaj mi, że to nie on cię denerwuje!

- Tak, on, ale nie... - zaczął Harry, ale nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Syriusz spojrzał na niego zwycięsko i przerwał mu:

- Sam widzisz, kochał cię tylko dlatego, że jesteś członkiem jego rodziny. Teraz jednak cię nie rozpoznaje, więc traktuje cię tak samo jak wszystkich innych wokół siebie: ze złośliwością i uprzedzeniami. Jest dupkiem, Ha... Quietus.

- Na szczęście jeszcze tylko krótki tydzień i nie będę zmuszony żyć z tobą w jednym domu, Syriuszu! - Harry prawie wypluł te słowa. - W każdym razie to twoja wina, że to wszystko się tak potoczyło! Gdybyś nie zdecydował się odwiedzić Dumbledore'a tylko po to, żeby przekazać mu swoje podejrzenia o oszustwach Quietusa Snape'a...

- Nie poszedłem do Dumbledore'a by opowiadać mu takie głupoty! Poszedłem, aby powiedzieć mu pewne rzeczy dotyczące Ani i jej mugolskiej szkoły!

- Powinieneś wysłać więc Remusa! - wrzasnął Harry. - Prawie zginąłem przez to, że Malfoy był dyrektorem! Severus nie ma żadnych wspomnień z tego samego powodu! - Harry odwrócił się i wymaszerował do swojego pokoju.

- Dumbledore będzie tutaj o ósmej. Chce z tobą porozmawiać! - krzyknął za nim Syriusz ze złością. Harry nawet się nie odwrócił. W tej chwili nawrzeszczałby nawet na dyrektora bez zważania na konsekwencje.

Zatrzasnął drzwi z taką siłą, że kawałki tynku posypały mu się na głowę.

IDIOCI!

Schody skrzypiały pod jego nogami, kiedy biegł po nich na górę, przeklinając pod nosem. Już miał wejść do swego pokoju i zamknąć drzwi na klucz, kiedy zatrzymał go cichy głos Hermiony.

- Quietus, chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

Przez chwilę Harry chciał rzucić jakiś kąśliwy komentarz na temat Hermiony i jego w jednym łóżku, ale zdołał się ugryźć w język.

- Tak? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

- To coś... ważnego - wymamrotała niepewnie Hermiona. - Mogę wejść? - Machnęła ręką w stronę pokoju Harry'ego. - Nie chcę rozmawiać o tym tutaj.

- Oczywiście. Wejdź - Harry przewrócił oczami. Po prostu pięknie. Do czasu, kiedy pojawi się dyrektor, zostaną przyłapani w jednym pokoju - sami. Ta myśl sprawiła, że przyjrzał się badawczo Hermionie.

Cóż, nie potrafił zdecydować czy Hermiona jest piękna, czy nie. Była po prostu... w porządku. Harry lubił ją, albo nawet więcej: kochał ją jak kogoś bliskiego, ale to było wszystko. Nie był w niej zakochany. Czy może był? Co, jeśli był w niej zakochany? Zmusił się do analizy tego problemu tak poważnie, jak tylko był w stanie. Wreszcie potrząsnął mocno głową.

- Co to było, Quietus? Dlaczego potrząsnąłeś głową? - zapytała Hermiona po chwili.

- Nie jestem w tobie zakochany - odpowiedział nieśmiało Harry, nie mając pewności, czy jego słowa przypadkiem nie urażą Hermiony. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

- Oczywiście - odparła i uśmiechnęła się. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Harry z ulgą wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Uśmiechnął się również.

- Przepraszam, jeśli cię obraziłem.

- Nic się nie stało - odparła Hermiona i usiadła na łóżku Harry'ego. - Jest jednak coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć o Ani.

- Ani? - Harry zaciekawił się.

- Tak, o niej. Grałam z nią w szachy dzisiaj po południu i rozmawiałyśmy o wielu rzeczach. Opowiadała mi o swoim dawnym życiu z rodzicami i o dziewczynie z sąsiedztwa.

- Taak, Erika, prawda? - Harry zakrył usta, by ukryć ziewnięcie.

- Tak, ona. Myślę, że to ta dziewczyna, którą poszukuje Sam-Wiesz... - pod przeszywającym wzrokiem Harry'ego poprawiła się: - Voldemort.

Nagle całe zmęczenie Harry'ego ulotniło się.

- Co? Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Cóż, zobaczmy fakty. Według mnie Erika jest czarownicą. Robiła wiele śmiesznym rzeczy, o których opowiadała mi Ania, a których nie potrafię wyjaśnić w żaden inny sposób. Mieszkały na tej samej ulicy Dębowej. I mam też coś w rodzaju dowodu. Crabbe i Goyle porwali rodzinę z domu - tak mówił mi profesor Lupin. Jeśli są podobni do synów, to nie grzeszą inteligencją. Rodzina Ani mieszkała na Dębowej 6, a dziadkowie Eriki mieszkają na Dębowej 9. Ale numer na ścianie domu Ani często się przekręcał, bo był przybity tylko pojedynczym gwoździem...

Harry zbladł.

- Czy ty... czy ty myślisz, że jej rodzina została wymordowana tylko z powodu odwróconego numeru? - Ledwo zdołał wykrztusić to pytanie przez ściśnięte gardło. Hermiona tylko skinęła głową. - Więc TO było powodem, że dwóch mężczyzn wysłano do Ameryki: żeby szukali dziewczyny, która wróciła po wakacjach do domu.

Przez chwilę siedzieli nieruchomo, wstrząśnięci.

- Musimy to powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi - Harry nagle wstał. - Będzie tutaj za dziesięć minut. My... my możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie jest za późno.

Dumbledore spóźnił się. Nie pojawił się o ósmej i nadal go nie było w Black Manor o dziewiątej. Niektórzy członkowie Zakonu pojawili się na kolacji, ku rozgoryczeniu Harry'ego było ich dziesięciu: całkiem sporo. Znał tylko Fletchera i Lupina, ale już spotkał Dawna i Andrewsa, kiedy Dumbledore przedstawił ich w zeszłym roku jako tych, którzy starali się uratować Severusa i jego z Koszmarnego Dworu.

Oni również czekali na Dumbledore'a. By zabić czas, grali w transmutacyjne gry, aby rozbawić Anię: transmutowali wazę do zupy w fort, sztućce w małe armie, talerze w przeróżne rodzaje broni i rozpoczęli ogromną bitwę na stole. Ania piszczała ze śmiechu, Syriusz wycofał się na kanapę z butelką wina, Lupin i Hermiona zagłębili się w rozmowie na jakiś na pewno ciężki temat (z pewnością coś naukowego), a Harry przyłączył się do Fletchera. Mężczyzna był wyśmienity w transmutacji: był w stanie przemieniać wszystko we wszystko bez większych problemów, podczas gdy inni robili mniejsze i mniej istotne zmiany, więc po godzinie Harry i Fletcher już wygrywali wojnę.

- Jesteś doskonały w transmutacji! - wykrzyknął Harry po bardzo mądrym posunięciu, kiedy Fletcher zamienił część obrusa w fosę i część wrogiej armii utonęła.

- Jestem Mistrzem Transmutacji, tak jak twój ojciec jest Mistrzem Eliksirów - Fletcher uśmiechnął się dumnie.

- Dlaczego więc nie uczysz? - zapytał z ciekawością Harry.

- Stopień Mistrza nie służy tylko do nauczania. Przed wybuchem tej wojny pracowałem dla firmy produkującej przeróżne rodzaje mebli z transmutowanych resztek materiałów. Byłem generalnym kontrolerem: musiałem sprawdzać każdy kawałek, jaki zrobiliśmy, by zobaczyć, czy transmutacje była kompletna i dokładna, czy nie pozostały jakieś pozostałości po poprzednim materiale. To bardzo trudna praca i wymaga nie tylko wielkich umiejętności z Transmutacji, ale również fizycznej kondycji. Kocham tę pracę i zamierzam do niej wrócić po wojnie. - Na krótką chwilę wyraz twarzy Fletchera wyrażał smutek. - Z Arabellą... - Pozwolił swemu smutkowi być widocznym przez chwilę, a potem szybko mówił dalej: - W każdym razie profesor McGonagall jest bardzo dobrą nauczycielką i profesjonalistką w naszej dziedzinie. Nie chcę jej miejsca.

Harry przytaknął i wojna trwała dalej. Ale zanim zdążyli pokonać armię napastników, przerwało grę przybycie Dumbledore'a.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na zmęczonego i postarzałego.

- Albus! - wykrzyknął Fletcher. - Co się stało?

Dumbledore prawie upadł na krzesło i spojrzał krótko na Blacka, który porwał Anię na ręce i pobiegł z nią po schodach na górę.

- Arcus miał szpiega pośród ludzi Voldemorta. Ten człowiek został dzisiaj zabity wraz z całą rodziną. Nie miał żony ani dzieci, ale zostali zabici jego rodzice i siostry.

- Kto? - zapytał cicho Dawn.

- Nemus Flitwick.

Nagłe sapnięcie.

- Czy był on krewnym profesora Flitwicka? - zapytała Hermiona.

- To była rodzina jego brata. Nemus był synem jego brata - Dumbledore przytaknął ponuro. - Byłem odwiedzić go po tym, jak się dowiedziałem. Jest załamany. Nie ma żadnej innej rodziny. Aż do teraz nie chciał uczestniczyć w wojnie. Teraz zapytał, czy może dołączyć do Zakonu. Chce walczyć.

- Zemsta jest niebezpieczną rzeczą, Albusie - powiedział spokojnie Fletcher.

- Tak, wiem o tym. - Dyrektor przytaknął poważnie. - Ale prosiłem go od tak dawna, aby do nas dołączył...

Mężczyzna przytaknął. Harry poczuł zawroty głowy.

- Czy profesor Flitwick jest teraz w niebezpieczeństwie? - zapytał nagle. - Jako członek rodziny szpiega...

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem, ale Dumbledore westchnął.

- Kazałem mu przeprowadzić się do Hogwartu nawet na wakacje. Na początku się opierał, ale później udało mi się go przekonać... To nie było łatwe. - Nagle życie powróciło do oczu starszego mężczyzny. - Ale mam inne złe wieści, panowie. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką dowiedzieliśmy się od szpiega, było to, że Voldemort planuje coś tej nocy. Bardzo ważny atak na osiedle mugolskie, ale nie wiemy nic więcej.

Krótki okrzyk wyrwał się Hermionie. Harry spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, ale nagle zrozumiał.

- Erika! - oboje wykrzyknęli w następnej chwili, a kiedy wszyscy w pokoju spojrzeli na nich z wyczekiwaniem, zaczęli referować swoją dzisiejszą rozmowę.

Dumbledore nie przerywał ich opowieści, tylko głaskał i rozczesywał brodę palcami, a od czasu do czasu kiwał głową twierdząco.

- Wszystko wydaje się pasować. Quietusie, ta trzecia dziewczynka, o której ci wspominałem, kiedy rozmawialiśmy o proroctwie, nazywała się Erika Knight...

- Córka Rogera! - odezwał się nagle Andrews. Dumbledor potwierdził.

- Tak, to jego dziecko. Najwyraźniej żyli w przebraniu i pod Fideliusem w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat, więc Voldemort nie mógł ich dopaść w Ameryce; podejrzewam, że to ten sam kamuflaż i Fidelius, który rzuciłem na nich piętnaście lat temu... Ale nie pomyśleli, że Erika nie jest bezpieczna ze swoimi dziadkami... - Dumbledore wstał. - Musimy tam natychmiast iść. Nawet, jeśli atak nie jest skierowany na nią, to musimy zabrać ją w bezpieczne miejsce najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Mundungus, ty zostaniesz tutaj...

- Dlaczego? - spytał Fletcher zdecydowanie.

- Potrzebuję wyszkolonego czarodzieja tutaj, z dziećmi i Syriuszem.

Harry prychnął. Dziećmi?

- Formalnie jestem dorosły! - poskarżył się. Zgodnie z fałszywym życiorysem miał siedemnaście lat. A nawet w rzeczywistości miał prawie szesnaście! Miał urodziny za niecały tydzień!

- Formalnie, ale nie naprawdę - powiedział Dumbledore i pozostali się z nim zgodzili. Dyrektor podszedł do Harry'ego. - Nie mogę zostawić cię bez profesjonalnej opieki. Jeśli Severus dowiedziałby się o tym, położyłby mnie trupem w mgnieniu oka.

- Nie lubi mnie aż tak, dyrektorze. - W oczach chłopca odbił się smutek. - I nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek zaczął.

- Nadzieja nie przynosi wstydu - odpowiedział Dumbledore cichym głosem. Łzy stanęły Harry'emu w oczach.

- Ojciec to napisał. - Walczył z tymi krępującymi łzami, tym razem mając na myśli ojca w biologicznym znaczeniu. - Ale nadzieja przyniosła mu "wstyd", dyrektorze. - Odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju.

Smutek. Smutek ścisnął jego pierś.

-----  
Prawie natychmiast po wyruszeniu grupy Harry poszedł do łóżka, aby złapać trochę snu przed swymi zwykłymi nocnymi wizjami lub koszmarami, ale nie spał więcej niż godzinę, ponieważ głośny dźwięk zakłócił spokojną atmosferę domu. Harry obudził się koło północy, słysząc głosy powracających ludzi. Wpierw nie mógł się podnieść, gdyż jego serce waliło tak szybko, że nie mógł nawet oddychać. Więc leżał tylko i słuchał wrzawy i odgłosów zamieszania na parterze. Ktoś wrzeszczał, ktoś inny tłumaczył coś głośno, drzwi często trzaskały głośno, potem jakieś szkło rozbiło się na kawałki, kiedy ktoś coś upuścił (czy raczej cisnął? Harry nie mógł zdecydować).

- Poppy, Poppy, szybko!

- Nie wiem, gdzie jest Dawn...

- ...on umrze...

- Mówiłem ci, żeby nie zostawać w ogrodzie! To nie było bezpieczne!

- ...mojej różdżki nie da się naprawić...

- Cholera, przynieście nowe prześcieradło! To jest całe zakrwawione!

- Gdzie są przeciwbólowe eliksiry?

- ...zajmij się nią...

- Albus, nie możesz..!

- Tutaj, pij!

- ...jakikolwiek uspokajający eliksir...

Potem szloch, desperacki i typowo kobiecy, Harry nie znał tego głosu.

- Dziadku, dziadku, nie umieraj...!

- ODSUŃ SIĘ, kretynie!

- On umrze!

Znowu głośne trzaskanie.

- Musimy go zabrać do Św. Mungo!

- Nie przeżyje drogi...

I tak dalej, bez końca. Ale kiedy Harry dotarł do bawialni, stwierdził, że chaos był nawet większy niż mógł wywnioskować z odgłosów. Wszędzie była krew, stary człowiek (sądząc po ubraniu: mugol) umierał na kanapie z Madame Pompfrey u boku. Kolejny, członek Zakonu, leżał na noszach z otwartymi oczami, jego źrenice były rozszerzone z bólu, i... ktoś leżał w kącie, a długa, ciemna peleryna przykrywała całe jego ciało, nawet głowę... Harry przełknął ślinę. Ktoś umarł. Domysły Hermiony i jego były prawidłowe: Voldemort miał zaatakować ulicę Dębową i wywiązała się okrutna walka pomiędzy Śmierciożercami a członkami Zakonu.

Z krótkich uwag i rozmów Harry wywnioskował przebieg zdarzeń: Śmierciożercy już byli na Dębowej, kiedy pojawił się tam Dumbledore i pozostałych dziewięciu mężczyzn. Słudzy Voldemorta już mieli zaatakować dom - tym razem właściwy (Crabbe i Goyle podobno nie byli obecni podczas ataku), ale aportujący się z głośnym trzaskiem członkowie Zakonu Feniksa rozproszyli ich uwagę na tyle, że Dawn zdołał wejść do domu i zaalarmował mieszkańców. Mógł pomóc dziewczynie i jej dziadkowi, ponieważ byli wystarczająco sprawni, aby uciec bez pomocy i spróbował również uratować starszą panią, kiedy grupa Śmierciożerców zaatakowała go i od tego momentu nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z Dawnem i starszą kobietą. Zarówno Erika jak i jej dziadek zostali ranni: ale Erika mogła wyczarować tarczę, więc jej obrażenia nie były zbyt poważne. Natomiast jej dziadek umierał: zaklęcie rzuciło nim o ścianę z taką siłą, że doznał poważnego urazu czaszki i kręgosłupa. Harry widział rozpacz na twarzy Madame Pompfrey. Wiedziała, że starego człowieka nie da się uratować.

Wreszcie Hermiona zabrała rozhisteryzowaną dziewczynę od jej umierającego dziadka i zaprowadziła ją do swojej sypialni. Niedługo potem starzec przestał oddychać. Harry wziął prześcieradło z krzesła i podał je pielęgniarce, która drżącymi rękami przykryła ciało.

- Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że zrobiłabym to ponownie - wymamrotała cicho. Harry wyciągnął dłoń i pomógł jej wstać. Tymczasem mężczyzna leżący na noszach stracił przytomność.

- On również umrze? - zapytał z obawą Harry.

Madame Pompfrey potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie. Jego rany są bolesne, ale nie zagrażają życiu. Możesz mi przynieść kubek herbaty, młodzieńcze?

Harry przytaknął i poszedł do kuchni. Zastał tam Fletchera, Lupina i Dumbledore'a pijących herbatę i pogrążonych w rozmowie.

- ...i jedna trzecia członków Zakonu już zginęła - wyszeptał słabo Lupin, a pozostali w milczeniu przytaknęli jego słowom. - Etherny, Arabella, McDougall, Dawn, Szare Siostry, Syriusz jest Charłakiem, z Severusa nie ma wiele pożytku...

- Za to liczba Śmierciożerców wzrasta z każdym przeklętym dniem - burknął Fletcher z mroczną ironią. - Wielu ze zwolnionych Aurorów poszło prosto do Voldemorta... z wyjątkiem tych, którzy są w Liberty. Mówiłem, że nie było najmądrzej wyrzucać ich w takim pośpiechu.

- Byli winni torturowania ludzi, Mundungusie - Lupin kaszlnął i odstawił kubek na stół.

- Przybędzie kilku nowych członków. Planowałem przedstawić ich jutro - powiedział Dumbledore i nagle odwrócił się do drzwi, gdzie stał Harry. - Wejdź, Quietusie. Herbaty?

- Tak, ale najpierw zaniosę jedną Madame Pompfrey - powiedział lekko podnieconym głosem Harry, pośpiesznie nalał kubek herbaty i wyszedł z kuchni.

- ...bliźniaki Weasley, również Charlie wrócił z Transylwanii aby nam pomóc, Barney Bones i jego żona. Cassia ponownie zapewniła mnie o swojej lojalności, jeśli będziemy potrzebowali medycznego wsparcia. Powiedziała mi również, że z Severusem jest coraz lepiej, chociaż jego wspomnienia nie wrócą przez jakiś czas. Będzie mógł dołączyć do nas od pierwszego sierpnia. Jego umiejętności robienia eliksirów nie zostały naruszone przez Zaklęcie Pamięci, nadal jest profesjonalistą jakiego potrzebujemy...

- To prawie dwadzieścia osób - powiedział Fletcher.

- Dziewiętnaście - dodał Dumbledore. - Plus Cassia.

- Musimy otworzyć ten wielki kominek w pracowni Poppy, jeśli chcemy przetransportować rannych z Hogwartu do Św. Mungo. Nie możemy oficjalnie używać portkey'ów: zbyt dużo fałszowania było przy nich w zeszłym roku. Jestem pewny, że Voldemort ma kogoś w Departamencie Transportu.

- System Fiuu też nie jest bezpieczny - sprzeciwił się Lupin. - Nigdy nie był.

- Ten kominek i połączenie nie jest częścią systemu Fiuu, Remusie - wyjaśnił Dumbledore. - To niezależna linia. Zbudowanie go było pomysłem Harolda, ale Quietus dużo mu pomógł.

- Harold? - zapytał Lupin.

- Harold Potter, ojciec Jamesa, jak podejrzewam - powiedział Fletcher i przeciągnął się. - I Quietus, brat Severusa. Byli niesamowitym duetem w Zakonie. - Uśmiechnął się.

- Nie wiedziałem - odparł Lupin. - Dołączyłem do Zakonu dopiero rok temu. Więc James też był członkiem?

- Od śmierci jego rodziców. Lily dołączyła rok po nim, po śmierci Quietusa w grudniu. Byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Jego śmierć wstrząsnęła Lily - wyjaśnił Fletcher. Lupin przytaknął poważnie. Oczywiście, że byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi! Owoc ich "przyjaźni" stał teraz z oczekiwaniem w otwartych drzwiach.

- Czy mogę dołączyć do Zakonu? - zapytał nagle Harry.

Trzech mężczyzn spojrzało na niego z ciekawością.

- Wejdź, drogi chłopcze - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się. - Herbaty?

- Tak, poproszę - powiedział Harry, ale nie pozwolił rozproszyć swojej uwagi. - Czy mogę zostać członkiem Zakonu?

- Po ukończeniu szkoły - odparł Fletcher, marszcząc brwi.

- Dlaczego? Chcę walczyć teraz! - rzekł Harry z entuzjazmem. - Jestem gotowy...

- Musisz najpierw skończyć szkołę, Quietusie - powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore. - Nie posyłamy na wojnę dzieci.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! - Teraz Harry był naprawdę wściekły. Już drugi raz tego dnia Dumbledore nazwał go dzieckiem. - Dlaczego mnie tak traktujecie?

Fletcher już otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale krótkie machnięcie ręki Dumbledore'a uciszyło go.

- Wiemy o tym, Quietusie. Ale nie chcemy cię poświęcić...

- Musicie mnie poświęcić - odparł cicho Harry. Fletcher prychnął z irytacją, a Lupin uniósł brwi.

- Quietus, interpretacja tego proroctwa może być błędna. MAM nadzieję, że nie musimy cię poświęcać. MAM nadzieję, że jest inny sposób, aby znowu się uwolnić...

- Objaśnienie proroctwa okazało się prawdziwe, co do innych rzeczy w przeszłości. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie miałoby być prawdziwe również jeśli chodzi o przyszłość.

- Ponieważ przyszłość nie jest czymś stałym i określonym. Jest nią grupa różnych możliwości, wiele decyzji - zawsze masz możliwość podjęcia innej decyzji, wybrania innej drogi. Znajomość przepowiedni może nas ostrzec, pomóc, ale z pewnością nie determinuje naszego losu.

- Nie zgadzam się z tym - odparł gorąco Harry. - Myślę, że jeżeli proroctwo jest prawdziwe, to nie mamy realnej szansy zmienić przyszłości. Każda próba sprowadzi nas do jej wypełnienia, jak w tragediach greckich, gdzie aktorów spotyka ich los, ponieważ chcieli uniknąć go za wszelką cenę.

- To jest literatura, Quietusie. A życie nie jest literaturą - Dumbledore powoli pokręcił głową.

- Nie, nie jest. Jest gorsze i okrutniejsze - zgodził się Harry. Usiadł obok niego i łyknął herbaty ze swego kubka.

- Nie bądź fatalistą, Quietus. Zobaczysz, że życie ma swoje własne sztuczki. Nie jesteś w stanie ich ogarnąć.

Harry wbił wzrok w dno kubka.

- Tęsknię za Severusem - wyszeptał. Dumbledore położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego, ale kiedy ten wzdrygnął się, dyrektor szybko cofnął rękę.

- Nie możesz być członkiem Zakonu, ale jestem pewny, że możesz pomóc Severusowi przy eliksirach - powiedział Lupin i znowu zakaszlał. - Pójdę poszukać Poppy. Myślę, że potrzebuję Pieprzowego Eliksiru na to przeziębienie. - Wstał i wyszedł, a Fletcher podążył cicho za nim.

- Nie chcę go już więcej okłamywać, dyrektorze. Kiedy wreszcie to odkryje, nigdy nie będę miał szansy odzyskać jego zaufania. Proszę - dodał, kiedy ujrzał determinację na twarzy dyrektora.

- Kiedy wyjdzie ze szpitala, będziesz mu mógł powiedzieć część prawdy. Ale nie możesz ujawnić swojej tożsamości.

- Wiem - odparł Harry. - Ale i tak w końcu się dowie. W ciągu tygodnia.

- Grałeś tę rolę przez rok.

- Ale on był szpiegiem, i to jedynym, którego Voldemort nie zdołał zdemaskować, zanim on sam...

- Wiem.

Cisza zaległa w kuchni.

- Myślę, że to zaklęcie nie zostało rzucone odpowiednio - powiedział Harry. - Może być nieodwracalne.

- Cassia myśli tak samo.

- Severus również.

Westchnęli.

- Co możemy więc zrobić? - zapytał wreszcie Harry.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego ze szczerym smutkiem.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Nie wiem.


	4. Niespodziewany gość

**4. NIESPODZIEWANY GOŚĆ **

Harry obudził się następnego ranka z potwornym bólem głowy. Wszystko widział nieostro, czuł, jak głowa pulsuje mu wraz z rytmem bicia serca. Do tego miał wrażenie, jakby oczy chciały wyskoczyć mu z głowy. Poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć zimny prysznic, ale to nie złagodziło cierpienia, a Harry ze smutkiem odkrył, że po zeszłotygodniowych koszmarach nie zostało już ani kropli eliksiru przeciwbólowego. Wiedział doskonale, że nie ma wystarczającego doświadczenia w robieniu eliksirów, by wykonać samemu tę miksturę. A gdyby poszukał pomocy u Severusa, mężczyzna na pewno zapytałby, dlaczego Harry potrzebuje tego eliksiru, a on naprawdę nie chciał wspominać o swoich nocnych "przedstawieniach" z Voldemortem i jego sługami w rolach głównych.

Z drugiej strony był śmiertelnie zmęczony. Nocne zdarzenia, przybycie Eriki, śmierć starszego mężczyzny i rozmowa z Dumbledore'm wycisnęły energię z jego ciała i umysłu. Nie mógł jednak poddać się i pozwolić rzeczom po prostu dziać się wokół niego. Dzisiaj musiał zapoznać się z nową dziewczyną, spotkać Syriusza (jak zawsze) i Severusa (z jego zmiennymi humorami), i zupełnie nie czuł się na siłach, by stanąć z nimi twarzą w twarz. A już z pewnością nie z takim bólem głowy.

Harry opadł z powrotem na łóżko, by z zamkniętymi oczami choć przez kilka minut spróbować się odprężyć, kiedy zaskoczył go odgłos pukania w okno.

Brązowa sowa z Hogwartu siedziała na parapecie z wielkim, dobrze znanym listem przywiązanym do łapy. Harry wstał i podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do okna, masując kark. Wzrok znowu miał rozmazany.

Przeklęty ból głowy!

- Co mi przyniosłaś, mała? - zapytał sowy, która wyciągnęła nogę i pokazała Harry'emu kopertę. Najwyraźniej nie polubiła go zbytnio, ponieważ gdy tylko Harry odwiązał list, zahukała i wyleciała przez okno.

Harry zdołał ponownie przejść przez pokój i położył się z powrotem na łóżku. Położył kopertę na stoliku nocnym i przycisnął palcami skronie. W tym stanie nawet SUMy nie wydawały mu się ważne. Wyniki mogły poczekać. Harry jęknął z poczuciem całkowitej bezsilności.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi.

- Quiet! Quiet! Dostałam trzynaście SUMów i mam wynik dziewięćdziesiąt trzy procent!

W odpowiedzi Harry złapał poduszkę i przycisnął ją do głowy.

- Nie wrzeszcz Hermiona! Głowa mi pęka! - poskarżył się, ale Hermiona nie przejęła się tym.

- No dalej! Zobaczmy twoje wyniki!

- Nie jestem ich ciekawy! Przynieś mi lepiej coś przeciwbólowego! - Harry jęknął głośno.

- Quietus, proooooszę - błagała Hermiona. Harry machnął ręką.

- No dobra. Ale pod jednym warunkiem: nie wrzeszcz!

Kiwnęła głową (choć, oczywiście, Harry nie widział tego) i otworzyła list z wielką ciekawością.

- Och..! - pisnęła, a Harry chrząknął z wyrzutem. - Zaliczyłeś trzynaście SUMów, jak ja, ale twój wynik... jest niesamowity!

Harry wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wiedział, że jego obojętność nie powstrzyma Hermiony przed zbyt głośnym jak na jego gust entuzjazmem.

- Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem i trzy dziesiąte procenta!!

Harry znowu wzruszył ramionami, ale myśl, że powie dziś Severusowi o swoim wyniku, ogrzała go wewnętrznie. Mężczyzna będzie z niego dumny.

Teraz Hermiona nareszcie zauważyła, że z Harry'm jest coś nie tak. Wybiegła z pokoju, ale szybko wróciła z małą buteleczką.

- Myślę, że Erika dostanie od Madame Pompfrey następny dziś po południu. Wypij to - powiedziała, wyjmując poduszkę z uchwytu Harry'ego. Harry wypił posłusznie eliksir i po kilku minutach wyniki wydawały mu się już bardziej interesujące. Zaczął widzieć normalnie, a jego głowa przestała odzywać się echem z każdym uderzeniem serca.

- Dzięki. - Spojrzał na Hermionę z wdzięcznością. - To było okropne.

Uśmiechnęła się i pociągnęła go za rękę.

- Chodź na śniadanie. Ona też tam będzie.

- Ona? - zapytał Harry mrugając z zamieszania.

- Erika, idioto.

- Rozumiem - wymamrotał nieszczęśliwie Harry. Nie wiedział, czy powinien być zadowolony czy nie, z powodu przybycia trzeciej dziewczyny do domu. Humor mu się pogorszył, gdy stwierdził, że nigdzie nie widać Syriusza i innych członków Zakonu (Syriusz poszedł na kurs jazdy samochodem), a przy stole siedzą dwie paplające dziewczyny: ta nowa i Ania. Nawet ślepiec zauważyłby, że się przyjaźnią

- Cześć - Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Cześć Quiet, wyobraź sobie, to jest Erika! Opowiadałam ci o niej, pamiętasz? - Ania rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję, pocałowała w policzek i przyciągnęła bliżej do siedzącej dziewczyny. Harry zaczerwienił się a Hermiona zachichotała.

- Zdrajczyni - wymamrotał Harry pod nosem i wygiął usta w wymuszony uśmieszek. - Jestem Quietus Snape. Miło mi poznać - powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku nowej dziewczyny.

Spojrzała na niego i przez chwilę Harry miał uczucie déja vu: był pewny, że gdzieś już tę twarz widział: ciemno brązowe, prawie czarne oczy, aksamitne czarne włosy, jasna cera, trójkątna twarz. Czas zatrzymał się na chwilę, kiedy przyjęła jego wyciągniętą dłoń.

- Erika Knight. Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie - powiedziała stanowczo. Czy to wyobraźnia Harry'ego, czy trzymała jego dłoń trochę dłużej niż normalnie? - Czy jesteś spokrewniony z Severusem Snape'm? - zapytała nagle.

- Taak, coś w tym rodzaju. Dlaczego pytasz? - odparł zdziwiony Harry.

- Nasz podręcznik do Eliksirów napisał przez niejaki Severus Snape, więc kiedy usłyszałam twoje nazwisko zastanawiałam się, czy jesteś jego krewnym.

- Quietus jest jego synem - wyjaśniła Hermiona, kiedy Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Erika jakby dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że w pokoju przebywa ktoś jeszcze. Właściwie Erika nie wyglądała na zadowoloną z obecności Hermiony. Harry zmarszczył brwi, próbując zgadnąć, co nowa dziewczyna miała do Hermiony.

- Och - Erica uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Harry'ego, który spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Zatrzepotała zalotnie rzęsami i odwróciła się. Harry przełknął ślinę, spoglądając na Hermionę, która chichotała cicho. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się. Czy to znaczyło, że ta nowa dziewczyna flirtowała z nim? Na tę myśl zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Po pierwsze: wiedział, że nie jest zbyt przystojny, raczej wręcz odwrotnie: miał cienkie, krótkie, ale lekko przetłuszczone włosy, bladą skórę z ziemistym odcieniem, wysokie i wystające kości policzkowe oraz duży nos - ale na szczęście nie haczykowaty jak u Severusa, bo nigdy go sobie nie złamał. Kiedy usiłował przełknąć kęs grzanki, pomyślał nagle o Leah i resztki jego apetytu ulotniły się.

Leah... jak mógł być takim idiotą, aby pomyśleć, że dziewczyna naprawdę go LUBIŁA? Albo nawet więcej: polubiła właśnie JEGO, ze wszystkich ludzi? Severus nie był przystojnym mężczyzną, Quietus senior również nie, a on był do nich tak podobny... Był głupi, kiedy myślał, że taka piękna dziewczyna jak Leah uważała go za choć trochę atrakcyjnego! To powinno być oczywiste od pierwszej chwili!

A teraz... Ta nowa dziewczyna (Harry nie potrafił nazywać jej Eriką nawet w myślach) _flirtowała _z nim, albo coś w tym rodzaju... To mogło oznaczać tylko jedną rzecz: pułapkę. Albo... ona po prostu chciała się pokazać z synem autora książki do Eliksirów... Ale ta ostatnia myśl była tak głupia, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu.

Obie dziewczyny spojrzały na niego ciekawie. Harry przewrócił oczami i wstał.

- Myślę, że ja... - ale nie dokończył.

- Och, daj spokój, Quietus - przerwała mu Hermiona. - Nie ma powodu do takiego pośpiechu! - Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hermiona próbuje go zmusić by został. Z tą głupia dziewuchą, która...

Która uśmiechała się do niego. Żołądek Harry'ego wzburzył się i zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

- Nie mogę, Hermiona. Przepraszam - powiedział i uciekł.

Z pewnością nie chciał żadnych więcej "dziewczyn", ani nic w tym guście. Hermiona jako przyjaciółka (nie jako dziewczyna!) wystarczała mu. Mógł nawet z nią spać, jeśli chciał! Uśmiechnął się szeroko na tę myśl. A jeszcze szerzej na myśl o wściekłej minie Syriusza.

Cóż, kochał Syriusza, ale jego zachowanie było trochę irytujące.

Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy Severus wyjdzie ze szpitala.

-----  
Severus uznał za miłą niespodziankę, że chłopak pojawił się wcześniej niż zazwyczaj, ale nie okazał tego. W zamian uśmiechnął się szyderczo (lekko, nic przerażającego) i westchnął z udawaną irytacją.

- Więc postanowiłeś torturować mnie swoją nieznośną obecnością nawet dłużej - jęknął, a chłopak, ku jego zdumieniu, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Może naprawdę go znał, pomyślał mężczyzna.

- Otrzymałem dzisiaj swoje SUMy - powiedział Harry i podał mu brązową kopertę z Hogwartu. Snape uniósł brew i posłał chłopakowi długie, badawcze spojrzenie. Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie i wskazał na kopertę. - Myślę, że powinieneś na to spojrzeć - wymamrotał.

- Powinienem? - Severus znowu uniósł brwi. Chłopak wygiął usta.

- To nie jest konieczność. Chciałem tylko, żebyś zobaczył to na własne oczy. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to ty otrzymałeś trzynaście SUMów i wynik dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrujnowałem za bardzo reputacji Snape'ów.

Coś w ruchach chłopaka było takie znajome... Czy to mogły być gesty Anny? pomyślał Severus i westchnął.

Nadal nie wiedział, w co wierzyć.

Chciał wierzyć, że on (Quietus - spróbował nazwać go tym imieniem, ale nawet sama myśl o tym imieniu powodowała ból głowy)... że chłopak był naprawdę synem jego i Anny. Te znajome gesty wydawały się potwierdzać jego życzenia... ale oszukiwał się zbyt wiele razy w swoim życiu, więc nie mógł pozwolić, by jego ukryte emocje przysłoniły mu umysł. Ostrożnie Severus sięgnął po kopertę i otworzył ją powoli.

- Och... - to było wszystko, co mógł powiedzieć przez chwilę. Wyniki chłopaka były naprawdę niesamowite. - Nigdy nie widziałem tak wysokiego wyniku - dodał ciszej, ale chłopiec tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Twój brat miał jeszcze wyższe. Otrzymał maksymalne wyniki...

- Niemożliwe - warknął Severus, ale dzieciak nie przejął się tym.

- Daj spokój, Severusie! Czemu bym to mówił, gdyby nie była to prawda?

Czemu? Rzeczywiście. Cóż, chłopak wspominał dzień wcześniej, że Qui... eee... jego brat był Krukonem i spodziewanym następcą Dumbledore'a.

- Nienawidzę tego, że wiesz więcej o moim życiu niż ja - wymamrotał Snape ponuro.

- Mogę ci pomóc wypełnić te... dziury, jeśli chcesz - Severus spojrzał na niego i nagle dostrzegł jasno zielone oczy chłopaka.

Zielone oczy.

Anna miała brązowe, piękne brązowe oczy. On miał czarne. Więc chłopak nie był jego... Pierś Severusa ścisnęło okropne uczucie szoku i rozczarowania. Ale... Stop! Ten przeklęty Black chyba miał zielone oczy, o ile dobrze pamiętał. A może to był ojciec Anny? Możliwe. Severus westchnął z ulgą.

Ale w takim wypadku, dlaczego chłopak powiedział, że jego matka była pochodzenia mugolskiego?

- Severusie? - zobaczył zatroskaną twarz chłopaka. - Czy coś się stało?

- Masz zielone oczy - powiedział, nadal pogrążony w myślach.

Czy zobaczył przebłysk strachu w oczach chłopaka?

- Oczywiście - odparł chłopiec. - Odziedziczyłem je od strony mojej matki.

Był więc synem Anny. Ciasna obręcz wokół piersi Snape'a rozluźniła się.

- Otrzymałem kolejny list tego ranka - usłyszał Severus. Spojrzał zagubiony w te jasno zielone oczy. - Ze szkoły - Severus wziął drugą kopertę i otworzył ją.

Obaj siedzieli w ciszy przez chwilę.

- Cóż, to było niespodziewane - zdołał wreszcie powiedzieć Severus.

- Taak - odparł chłopak i poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Na ogół Prefekci Naczelni wybierani są z siódmego roku.

- Wiem. Ale... Jutro kończę siedemnaście lat. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się. - A pojutrze wreszcie cię stąd wypuszczą.

- A ty wprowadzisz się do mnie - Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo, ale nie włożył w to serca.

- Jeśli mi pozwolisz...

W oczach chłopaka była tęsknota i niepewność. Ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, Severus stwierdził, że naprawdę chce, aby chłopak z nim zamieszkał.

- Jestem twoim prawnym opiekunem, jeśli dobrze pamiętam słowa Dumbledore'a. To znaczy, że będziesz ze mną mieszkać. A skoro ja nie chcę przeprowadzać się do domu Blacka, ty musisz przeprowadzić się do mojego, przepraszam.

- Przepraszasz? Za co?

- Black i ja nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Oczy chłopaka zalśniły wesołością.

- To mało powiedziane, Severusie! - Szybko jednak opanował swój wyraz twarzy. - Ale zawarliście pokój zeszłego lata i od tego czasu jesteście dla siebie uprzejmi.

"Pewnie zrobiliśmy to dla Anny" pomyślał Severus. Niestety, chłopak wyglądał za bardzo na Noblestone'a, by można było rozpoznać w nim cechy Anny... ale przynajmniej było absolutnie pewne, że jest Snape'm.

Po raz pierwszy od chwili, kiedy Severus odzyskał przytomność w szpitalu, przyjrzał się chłopcu dokładniej. Miał czarne włosy, krótko ostrzyżone, ale z jakiegoś powodu zaczesywał je gładko na czoło. Zielone oczy, wysokie kości policzkowe, duży nos - ale usta chłopca nie były tak wąskie jak jego. Nawet cała budowa twarzy wydawała się bardziej krągła. Ale bez wątpienia był Snape'm.

- Wyglądasz jak ja - słowa Severusa zaskoczyły chłopaka, który w międzyczasie zaczął przeglądać artykuł w Proroku Codziennym. Podniósł oczy, a potem się uśmiechnął.

- Ostatnim razem, kiedy to powiedziałem, odpowiedziałeś, że wyglądam jak moja babka.

Ach! Jego matka. Severus mógł przywołać w pamięci jej twarz, ale uczucia, które łączyły się z obrazem mentalnym były niepewne i niepokojąco puste.

- Co czytasz? - zmienił temat.

- Piszą tu, że proces Lucjusza Malfoy'a rozpocznie się w przyszłym tygodniu. - W oczach chłopaka pojawiło się zatroskanie. - Najprawdopodobniej będę zmuszony wziąć w nim udział jako świadek.

Humor Severusa nagle się pogorszył.

- Nie.

- Muszę. Będę pełnoletni i byłem tam, kiedy zabił panią Figg...

- Możesz odmówić bycia świadkiem.

- Ale ja nie chcę.

Temperatura pomieszczenia nagle zdała się wzrosnąć.

- Nie. Będziesz. Zeznawał - wycedził Severus powoli i stanowczo. Chłopak westchnął.

- Wiem, Severusie, że zostanie skazany na dożywocie nawet bez mojego udziału. I wiem, że myślisz, że go lubisz. NIE! - podniósł rękę, kiedy Severus spróbował mu przerwać. - Powiedziałem "myślisz", ponieważ nie pamiętasz pewnych rzeczy. - Głos chłopka był teraz tylko cichym szeptem. - Ostatniego lata on był jednym z twoich oprawców. On... on... - chłopak przełknął ślinę - zmiażdżył ci dłonie. Madame Pompfrey spędziła kilka godzin na ich leczeniu.

Severus popatrzył na swoje dłonie. Chłopak kłamał... prawda? To była ulubiona zabawa Lucjusza z jego ofiarami... Ale Severus z pewnością nie był dla niego zwykłą ofiarą! Oni byli przyjaciółmi! Był ojcem chrzestnym Draco! Lucjusz z pewnością nie skrzywdził go w ten sposób! A jednak... kiedy badał swoje dłonie, przypomniał sobie o dziwnym uczuciu lekkiego bólu, który atakował go za każdym razem, kiedy starał się zrobić w szpitalnym laboratorium coś, co wymagało precyzji i staranności. Czy to było...? To musiało być... Żadne rany zadane przez Śmierciożerców nie mogły być wyleczone do końca, z powodu mrocznych intencji, które leżały za tymi odrażającymi czynami. Przypominało to efekty Niewybaczalnych: ich skutki nigdy nie mogły zostać usunięte bez reszty - zagłębiały się głęboko w podświadomość ofiary.

Severus uśmiechnął się oschle. Nie pamiętał zdarzeń, ale część jego umysłu nadal nosiła wspomnienia o tamtych dniach.

- Przynajmniej nie był to Avery - mruknął z fałszywą radością.

- Avery torturował Ha... Pottera - powiedział nagle chłopak dziwnym, cienkim głosem.

Severus skrzywił się.

- Miał więc szczęście, że zginął. - Uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Chłopak głośno przełknął.

- Dlaczego?

- Mroczna Magia - odpowiedział Severus bez zastanowienia. - Każde podobne zdarzenie przywołuje tak silnie wspomnienie, że cięcia mogą się otworzyć ponownie, nawet jeśli tylko skaleczy się palec nożem...

- Jak długo to może trwać? Z pewnością wspomnienia z czasem się zacierają... - wtrącił chłopak.

Usta Severusa wykrzywiły się.

- O nie. To jest trwałe mroczne zaklęcie. Nie może zostać wyleczone czy osłabione. - Ale dlaczego twarz chłopaka tak zbladła?

- Co do Malfoy'a... - Chłopak nagle zaczął mówić dalej. - Jako dyrektor szkoły odegrał ważną rolę w moim porwaniu. Gdyby nie ty i moi przyjaciele, zostałbym zabity przed wszystkimi Śmierciożercami jako przykład. Powoli i boleśnie.

Coś w piersi Severusa zamarzło na tę myśl. Wiedział dokładnie, o czym mówił chłopak. Ale sama myśl, że jego SYN zostałby zabity w ten sposób...

- Co zrobiłem? - wyszeptał.

- Ogłuszyłeś Malfoy'a i przebrałeś się za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Najpierw starałeś się skontaktować z Dumbledore'm, ale Zakon nie mógł ci pomóc: niedługo przed moim porwaniem miało miejsce kilka ataków na mugolskie rodziny, które miały dzieci czarodziejów. Dumbledore, jako były dyrektor, znał je, więc on i Zakon ruszyli im z pomocą. Ty zaalarmowałeś Lupina, który poszedł za tobą z kilkoma Gryfonami, ale wszystko co mogliście zrobić, to rozproszyć uwagę Śmierciożerców. Wszystko wydawało się beznadziejne, kiedy przybyli Aurorzy Ministerstwa...

- Skąd wiedzieli gdzie iść?

- McGonagall zawiadomiła ich i przekazała dokładny adres.

- A skąd ona go znała?

- Ostatniego lata Lupin i Black znaleźli Czarny Dwór, kiedy nas szukali. Lupin podejrzewał, że to jest najnowsze miejsce spotkań sił Voldemorta. Przed odejściem poprosił Hermionę, żeby poszła i powiedziała o tym McGonagall...

- Kiedy szukali _nas _? - przerwał mu Severus.

Na chwilę chłopak zamilkł i zmarszczył brwi. Potem wzruszył ramionami.

- Och, daj spokój! Przejęzyczyłem się. Kiedy szukali was, oczywiście.

Severus przez chwilę przyglądał się podejrzliwie chłopakowi i bardzo niepokojące uczucie zatamowało mu oddech.

- Nie byłeś tam, prawda? - Miał nadzieję, że Voldemort nie torturował jego syna.

- Nie - powiedział stanowczo chłopak. - Po prostu źle się wyraziłem.

Powoli Severus wypuścił powietrze, które wstrzymywał i nawet jego walące serce zaczęło zwalniać. - Dzięki Bogu - wyszeptał pod nosem i poczuł, jak w piersi rodzą mu się nowe uczucia: troska o syna, i jako konsekwencja tego: silna nienawiść do Voldemorta oraz jasne zrozumienie swojej decyzji o zmianie stron. Jeśli miał chociaż w części podobne opiekuńcze uczucia względem brata, to nic dziwnego, że jego śmierć zmieniła jego życie raz na zawsze.

-----  
Kiedy Harry dotarł do domu, nadal trząsł się potężnie. Głupie przejęzyczenie! Prawie się ujawnił! Ale Severus... zachował się tak dziwnie. Nie był dzisiaj w tym swoim spokojnym, jakby utajonym stanie ciągłej paranoi. Zachowywał się jak jego Severus: wydawał się zmartwiony i w jakiś sposób zdeterminowany.

Co mogło spowodować taką zmianę? Czy Severus przywykł do myśli, że Harry był jego synem? Harry zadrżał. To byłaby katastrofa. Jeśli wreszcie odkryje prawdziwą tożsamość Harry'ego po miesiącach wiary, że ten jest jego synem... Och nie.

Powinien powiedzieć prawdę Severusowi. Nawet, jeśli Dumbledore się nie zgodzi. Harry ryzykował, że straci go na zawsze.

- Cześć, Quiet - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego z sofy. Siedziała tam z podwiniętymi nogami i czytała. - Coś się stało?

- Prawie się wsypałem - mruknął Harry ponuro i usiadł obok niej. - Gdzie jest twoja nowa przyjaciółka?

- Erika? - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. - Ona nie jest moją przyjaciółką. I jest w pracowni z Dumbledore'm i swoimi rodzicami. Co z profesorem Snape'm?

- Dlaczego? - Harry zignorował ostatnie pytanie Hermiony.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Pomyśl. Wczoraj straciła dziadków. Została zaatakowana. Z pewnością rodzice chcą się dowiedzieć, co się stało, jak i dlaczego.

- Myślę, że wiedzą dlaczego. W końcu z tego powodu opuścili Brytanię.

- Och, rozumiem - Hermiona przytaknęła. - A co z twoim ojcem?

- Nie wiem - wymamrotał Harry. - Zachowywał się tak... po ludzku... - Harry otworzył usta, aby wyjaśnić, co się stało wcześniej, ale przerwał mu głośny krzyk.

- NIE, ALBUSIE! POSŁUCHAŁEM CIĘ PIĘTNAŚCIE LAT TEMU, ALE TERAZ CHCĘ WALCZYĆ! NIE KAŻ MI WRACAĆ DO DOMU PO TYM, JAK ZAMORDOWANO MOICH RODZICÓW!

Hermiona i Harry wymienili zaskoczone spojrzenia. Po krótkiej ciszy:

- HOGWART BYŁ WYSTARCZAJĄCO BEZPIECZNYM MIEJSCEM, BY CHRONIĆ HARRY'EGO POTTERA!

Znowu cisza.

- NIE!

Cisza.

- ZOSTAŁ ZABITY PODCZAS WAKACJI! ZOSTANIEMY TUTAJ! JESTEŚMY DOROŚLI! NIE MOŻESZ ROZKAZYWAĆ NAM PRZYJŚĆ CZY ODEJŚĆ, KIEDY TOBIE SIĘ ZACHCE! CHCĘ SAM PODEJMOWAĆ MOJE WŁASNE DECYZJE!

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, rozbawiona. Harry mruknął:

- Zgadzam się...

Kilka minut później podekscytowana Erika została wyproszona z gabinetu. Była tak nieswoja, że nawet nie próbowała flirtować z Harry'm. Upadła na krzesło w teatralnej pozie.

- Zostajemy w Brytanii - powiedziała.

- Taak - przytaknęła Hermiona. - Słyszeliśmy to.

- Tata był trochę nerwowy - wyjaśniła szybko Erika. Najwyraźniej poczuła się lepiej, ponieważ nałożyła nogę na nogę i pochyliła głowę, pozwalając włosom opaść na twarz. W jej zamierzeniu to miał być atrakcyjny widok, pomyślał Harry, ale wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to powstrzymać dławiący go śmiech.

Doprawdy, dlaczego eee... no cóż, piękna dziewczyna chciała przyciągnąć uwagę takiego brzydkiego typa jak on? Nie wspominając o tym, że sposób zachowania Eriki raczej odpychał Harry'ego, skuteczniej niż cokolwiek innego.

Harry'emu więc od razu ulżyło, kiedy państwo Knight opuścili Black Manor wraz ze swoją córką. Skorzystał z okazji i zaatakował Dumbledore'a.

- Proszę pana, Severus zostanie pojutrze wypuszczony ze szpitala. Nie będę go już więcej oszukiwał. Dzisiaj omal nie wymknęło mi się...

- Quietus, musisz to robić.

- Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego. Nawet jeśli nie lubi Harry'ego Pottera, to myślę, że jest wystarczająco dobrym aktorem, by grać odpowiednio swoją rolę. Zwłaszcza, że w Hogwarcie już nie będę mieszkał z nim, tylko w Wieży Gryffindoru. Nie jestem już także niewydarzonym bałwanem na Eliksirach. Myślę, że mogę zdobyć jego szacunek jako ja, sam. I nadal jestem jego bratankiem.

- Nie, Quietus. Nie możemy ryzykować jego równowagi...

- TO NIE JEST RYZYKO! - wrzasnął Harry, ale zaraz zmusił się do ściszenia głosu. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że rzucił na siebie Obliviate. To może być dobrym wytłumaczeniem jego zmienionego zachowania w stosunku do mnie...

- Harry, posłuchaj mnie. - Twarz dyrektora była wyjątkowo poważna. - Nienawiść Severusa do Harry'ego Pottera, z jakichś niezrozumiałych powodów była niezwykle silna. W rzeczywistości, gdybyście nie byli krewnymi to wątpię, czy by ciebie zaakceptował...

- Zaakceptował mnie na długo przedtem, zanim dowiedzieliśmy się o naszym pokrewieństwie!

- Tak, w zupełnie ekstremalnej sytuacji, Harry. Ale teraz nie mamy szansy stworzenia podobnej.

- Moglibyśmy mu wytłumaczyć...

- Reaguje zbyt emocjonalnie i za bardzo kieruje się swoimi uprzedzeniami, aby zaakceptować taki fakt.

- Nieprawda!

- Harry! - wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Dumbledore. - Pomyśl o tym trochę! Nienawidził ciebie z powodu twoich rodziców. Był do ciebie tak uprzedzony, że nic, co robiłeś, nie mogło przekonać go o tym, że jest w błędzie! Próbowałem rozmawiać z nim o tobie wielokrotnie. Nie słuchał. Odmówił odbycia nawet krótkiej rozmowy z tobą. Skreślił cię, gdy miałeś jedenaście lat. Owszem, bronił cię, ale dlatego, że twoja matka była wystarczająco sprytna, aby zmusić go do złożenia przysięgi na jego brata...

- Czy mówi mi pan, że nie jest dobrym człowiekiem? - warknął Harry.

- Nie. Mówię ci, że nie jest człowiekiem racjonalnym. Nie możesz mu nic wyjaśnić. Nie możesz go oświecić. Cóż, jeśli by cię kochał, to możesz, ale w innym wypadku musisz użyć emocjonalnych argumentów i naciskać go, aby coś zrobił.

Harry otworzył usta by zaprotestować, ale słowa Dumbledore'a uciszyły go. Była w nich szczera prawda. Cholera, on naprawdę wiedział to wszystko o Severusie! Był taki podobny do Syriusza - nic dziwnego, że obaj nienawidzili się z taką zawziętością...

Ale...

Tak, było zbyt dużo tych "ale".

- Domyśli się, dyrektorze - powiedział wreszcie Harry. - Domyśli się wreszcie i to zniszczy nieodwracalnie naszą relację. Może i nie jest racjonalnym człowiekiem, jeśli chodzi o jego relacje z innymi, ale to nie znaczy, że jest idiotą. Pozbiera kawałki do kupy i domyśli się w najgorszym momencie, zobaczy pan...

- Musisz więc uważać, Harry - odrzekł mu w końcu dyrektor. - Trwa wojna i chcę, abyś był pod opieką Severusa. Jest potężnym i znakomicie wyszkolonym czarodziejem. Gdyby nie on, już byś nie żył.

- Wiem - powiedział chrapliwie Harry. - Ale...

- Nie, panie Snape. - Nagle w głosie Dumbledore'a zabrzmiały kategoryczny ton, co dowiodło Harry'emu, że nie ma miejsca na dyskusje. - Będziesz się zachowywał jak jego syn. Żadnych protestów. Muszę iść. - Wstał. Harry poszedł za nim. - Bądź ostrożny. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Kiedy Dumbledore zniknął w płomieniach kominka, Harry wymamrotał ponuro:

- Nie zgadzam się.

-----  
Tej nocy Harry i Hermiona znowu siedzieli w bawialni, nie mogąc spać. Hermiona, okręcona kocem, patrzyła bezmyślnie w płomienie, przyglądając się, jak tańczą w kominku. Harry przeglądał "Mroczne Wojny w XX wieku" z miernym zainteresowaniem. Od czasu do czasu czytał jakieś ciekawsze akapity, cały czas pamiętając o tym, że za niecałą godzinę będzie miał szesnaście lat. To była spokojna noc i Harry był pewny, że to będą najlepsze urodziny w jego życiu (z wyjątkiem może tej nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał Hagrida). Czasami zerkał na zegar ścienny, aby się upewnić, że nie przegapi tego momentu, a kiedy zrozumiał, że Hermiona zauważyła jego spojrzenia, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

W następnej chwili kominek eksplodował. Różnobarwne iskierki i popiół wypełniły pokój, kiedy ktoś wypadł z płomieni i runął na dywan przed sofą. Hermiona krzyknęła, Harry skoczył na równe nogi i wycelował różdżkę w późnego gościa.

Jednak nie wyglądało na to, by przybysz chciał ich zaatakować. W rzeczywistości nawet się nie poruszał.

Harry opuścił różdżkę (do tego czasu Hermiona również miała swoją w ręku) i podszedł do nieruchomego ciała. Kiedy pochylił się, omal nie zemdlał.

- To Ares! - Odwrócił swojego przyjaciela na plecy. - Jest nieprzytomny.

- To cholernie oczywiste - wymamrotała Hermiona, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego. Hermiona przeklinała? Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i odłożyła różdżkę na stolik.

- Hermiona, kto dzisiaj ma dyżur? - zapytał Harry, podczas gdy sprawdzał skaleczenia na twarzy i szyi Aresa.

- Fletcher, jak prawie zawsze - westchnęła Hermiona i pośpieszyła w kierunku drzwi. - Przyprowadzę go.

Harry tylko przytaknął, skupiając uwagę na Aresie. Chłopiec pojawił się w bardzo złym stanie. Harry nie widział zbyt wielu siniaków, ale skutki przeróżnych zaklęć nadal były widoczne. Harry rozpoznał je po reakcjach mięśni, jakie powodowały. Głównie Tormenta, ale nie w swojej edukacyjnej wersji, jak stwierdził ze smutkiem.

Nieprzytomny chłopak zadrżał i Harry przykrył go ciepłym kocem Hermiony, podczas gdy czekali na przybycie Fletchera. Nie musieli czekać długo.

- Żyje? - było pierwszym pytaniem Fletchera, kiedy wszedł do pokoju. Szybko zgasił ogień w kominku.

- Tak. Rzucano na niego różne zaklęcia, ale jutro powinno być dobrze. Nie potraktowano go żadnym Niewybaczalnym.

- Zobaczymy - Fletcher uklęknął obok Aresa i sprawdził go dokładnie swoją różdżką. - Żadnych Niewybaczalnych, nawet Imperius. Dzięki Merlinowi.

- Uderzono go kilkakrotnie Biczującym Zaklęciem - westchnął Harry, obserwując ręce Fletchera.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - zapytał Fletcher i zdjął z Aresa koszulkę.

- Reakcja skóry. Nie był chłostany w rzeczywistości, bo nie ma poprzecinanej skóry, ale te siniaki na całym ciele - Harry wskazał niektóre - zdradzają, co się stało. Niektóre z nich mają przynajmniej tydzień - dodał ze smutkiem.

- Nie potrzebuje profesjonalnej opieki, ale muszę zaalarmować dyrektora. Nie wiem, jak się tutaj dostał... - Fletcher wstał.

- Powiedziałem mu, żeby tutaj przyszedł w nagłej potrzebie - powiedział Harry.

Twarz Fletchera pociemniała z gniewu.

- Dumbledore nie będzie zachwycony - powiedział. - I ja również nie jestem. To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne z twojej strony.

- Co miałem mu powiedzieć? - warknął Harry. - Jego rodzice są Śmierciożercami. Jego matka chciała, aby do nich dołączył. Miałem się z nią zgodzić? Ares nawet zaproponował mi, że da się naznaczyć i będzie szpiegiem dla Zakonu. To ja go przekonałem, żeby tego nie robił. - Spojrzał poważnie Fletcherowi w oczy. - Myślę, że Zakon powinien bardziej uważać na dzieci ze Slytherinu. Nie są przygotowane, by poradzić sobie ze swoimi problemami. Wiem, że głupią rzeczą było zaoferowanie mu schronienia tutaj, ale nie mogłem wymyślić niczego innego. Tutaj jest pod ochroną...

- Ale jego matka i wtyczki Sam-Wiesz-Kogo w Ministerstwie mogą nas z łatwością namierzyć. System Fiuu nie jest bezpieczny.

- Ale my nie możemy się aportować. A portkey'e są rzadkie i można ich użyć tylko raz, poza tym trzeba mieć zezwolenie Ministerstwa na ich użycie. A widzę po jego stanie, że to była naprawdę wyjątkowa sytuacja.

Fletcher wreszcie się poddał i poszedł zawiadomić dyrektora. Hermiona z Harry'm lewitowali Aresa do pokoju Harry'ego i położyli go na jego łóżku.

Tam znalazł ich Dumbledore. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. W rzeczywistości dyrektor był wyczerpany, jego twarz głęboko znaczyły bruzdy zmęczenia i irytacji.

- Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz komuś chciał zaoferować coś takiego, Quietusie, powiedz nam wcześniej, proszę - powiedział, oglądając Aresa.

- Chciałem tylko mu pomóc.

- Zagroziłeś innym swoją lekkomyślnością!

- Jesteśmy pod Fideliusem. Nikt nie może nas znaleźć, nawet jeśli tańczyłby przed naszym domem! - warknął Harry.

- Nie mogą nas znaleźć, ale mogą znaleźć Kwate...

- Mam nadzieję, że nie dyrektorze - słaby głos przerwał Dumbledore'owi. - Nie przyszedłem bezpośrednio tutaj. - Ares spróbował usiąść, Hermiona szybko mu pomogła. Kiedy wreszcie siedział wygodnie, powiedział: - Poszedłem najpierw do Dziurawego Kotła. Poczekałem tam dwadzieścia minut i potem poszedłem do Św. Mungo. Przyszedłem tutaj ze szpitala.

- Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał Harry wskazując na sińce. Ares zaczerwienił się.

- Mój wuj. Ogłuszyłem go i uciekłem - wymamrotał sucho. Potem podniósł głowę i spojrzał na dyrektora. - Nie chciałem dołączyć do Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Moja matka chciała, żebym rzucił szkołę, ponieważ dostałem wystarczająco SUMów, aby zająć właściwe miejsce w kręgu Czarnego Lorda... Oparłem się. Potem zaprosiła brata ojca, by mnie przekonał - Ares spuścił wzrok. - On... on był bardzo agresywny. Przychodził co trzeci dzień i mnie bił. Dzisiaj chciał mnie zabrać do... Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Myślę, że by mnie zabili, z powodu odmowy. - Odetchnął głęboko. - Panie dyrektorze, przepraszam za te kłopoty. Nie wiedziałem...

- Ty nie musisz przepraszać, młodzieńcze - westchnął Dumbledore i znowu popatrzył na Harry'ego. - Za to pan Snape powinien się ze mną skontaktować przed podjęciem tak niebezpiecznej decyzji, która dotyczy wielu innych osób...

- Co miałem więc zrobić? - Harry nie potrafił wstrzymać zgryźliwego tonu. - Potrzebował pomocy i obrony. Tylko dlatego, że nie jest... - zatrzymał się w porę. - ...że nie jest Quietusem Snape'm, nie znaczy, że nie jest wart ochrony...

- Wystarczy! - Dumbledore był teraz naprawdę zły. - Nie zabraniałem ci pomagania swoim przyjaciołom. Chodzi mi o to, że nie zapytałeś nikogo dorosłego, zanim podjąłeś decyzję...

- NIENAWIDZĘ tego, że wszyscy mogą podejmować decyzje, oprócz mnie! - wrzasnął Harry. - Albo decyzje o mnie!

Ares i Hermiona patrzyli osłupiali na obu czarodziejów. Stali twarzą do siebie i chociaż żaden z nich nie miał różdżki w ręku, ani nie robił żadnych gwałtownych ruchów, wrogość była prawie namacalna w powietrzu. Obaj promieniowali taką mocą, jakby niewidzialne siły ich osobowości zmagały się ze sobą - tak, że cały pokój zdawał się wibrować.

- Młody człowieku, zachowuj się! - powiedział Dumbledore już normalnym głosem.

- Nie jestem swoim ojcem, proszę pana - warknął Harry poprzez zaciśnięte zęby. - Zrobię to, czego wymaga ode mnie los, ale do tego czasu - zmrużył oczy i szyby zadrżały w oknach - chcę żyć moim życiem. MOIM życiem.

- Zbyt wiele istnień stawiasz na szali, Quietus. Musisz brać pod uwagę innych, którym zagrażasz, zanim podejmujesz jakąś decyzję.

- A kto weźmie moje życie pod uwagę? Ja zawsze muszę szanować i brać pod uwagę życzenia innych. Ale kto uszanuje MNIE?!

- _Ja _ciebie szanuję, _Severus _cię szanuje...

- Nieprawda! - znowu krzyknął Harry. - Nigdy nie zyskam jego szacunku i miłości, zanim umrę!

- Poświęcenie nie oznacza śmierci, Quietus.

Nagle całe napięcie zniknęło i ramiona Harry'ego opadły.

- Niech mnie pan nie oszukuje. Nie zniosę już więcej kłamstw. - Powiedziawszy to, Harry opuścił pokój, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi.

Ani Hermiona, ani Ares nie ośmielili się spojrzeć na dyrektora. Cała sytuacja była zbyt krępująca. Nie wiedzieli jak zareagować, co powiedzieć. Przez długą chwilę żadne z nich się nie poruszyło. Wreszcie to dyrektor jako pierwszy wyłamał się z owego żywego obrazu. Hermiona westchnęła. Ares osunął się z powrotem do pozycji leżącej.

Ale nieprzyjemna sytuacja wcale nie miała się skończyć. W następnej chwili drzwi znów tworzyły się z trzaskiem i stanął w nich Syriusz, trzymając mocno Harry'ego za ramię.

- Przeproś! NATYCHMIAST! - burknął.

Harry zacisnął z uporem usta.

- Syriuszu! Puść go - rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore.

- Ale...

- Puść go - powtórzył dyrektor - i idź po Veritaserum do gabinetu.

Black niechętnie posłuchał, ale zanim wyszedł, posłał Harry'emu ostatnie spojrzenie pełne nagany.

- Ufam Aresowi - powiedział nagle Harry, masując swoje sponiewierane ramię. - Nie musi pan go sprawdzać.

- Ufałeś również Leah, Quiet - powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to - powiedział Ares. - Chcę, by mnie sprawdzono.

Harry przebiegł spojrzeniem po wszystkich obecnych w pokoju i wzruszył ramionami.

- W porządku - powiedział twardo i wyszedł z pokoju.

Po chwili wahania Hermiona poszła z nim. Znalazła go w kuchni.

- Harry, co ty wyprawiasz?

- Nie używaj tego imienia! - wysyczał do niej Harry. - I to nie jest twój interes!

Hermiona zamrugała, zdezorientowana.

- Ale... ty zawsze byłeś taki spokojny wcześniej...

Harry zaśmiał się smutno.

- Zaczynam nienawidzić tego, że każdy ma więcej kontroli nad moim życiem niż ja - powiedział po prostu. - Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Chcę podejmować swoje własne decyzje, nawet, jeśli są błędne czy głupie.

Hermiona podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

- W każdym razie Dumbledore miał rację. Powinieneś komuś powiedzieć...

- Wiem! - wykrzyknął Harry i strząsnął dłoń dziewczyny z ramienia. - Ale zdarzyło się zbyt wiele innych rzeczy i zupełnie o tym zapomniałem.

Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą.

- Czy to znaczy, że przeprosisz dyrektora? - spytała z nadzieją.

- Nie - burknął Harry. - Mam już dość jego i tych jego manipu...

- Quietus!

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - Harry uderzył pięścią w stół. - Zrobię wszystko, co będzie ode mnie chciał, ale nich nie oczekuje przeprosin! - Osunął się na krzesło, oparł łokcie na stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Nienawidzę tego, że zawsze muszę być silny, że zawsze muszę myśleć o innych, że zawsze odmawia mi się szansy na normalne życie...

Hermiona usiadła obok niego.

- Nie myśl, że jesteś w tym osamotniony - zaczęła. - Wszyscy musimy uważać na życie innych wokół nas. Wszyscy mamy swoje problemy, wszyscy musimy cierpieć z powodu rzeczy, jakie życie nam narzuca. - Nagle wstała. - A Dumbledore jako dyrektor i przywódca Zakonu ponosi o wiele większą odpowiedzialność niż ty, czy ja. Nie może pozwolić sobie na koncentrowanie się na jednej sprawie i na jednym życiu. Może wydaje ci się okrutny, ale musi rozważać więcej rzeczy podejmując każdą decyzję, niż ty możesz sobie wyobrazić. Wcześniej byłeś zawsze taki ostrożny. Ale teraz zachowujesz się skamlające małe dziecko, które nie widzi dalej niż koniec swego nosa.

Harry słyszał jak wyszła i pozostał sam w kuchni.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin - wymamrotał i zamknął oczy.


	5. Nowe klamstwa

**5. NOWE KŁAMSTWA **

- Black.

- Snape.

Dwóch mężczyzn patrzyło na siebie z wyraźnie widoczną mieszaniną uczuć: gniewem, irytacją, zagubieniem i niechętną akceptacją.

Harry mógł zrozumieć zachowanie Syriusza, ale reakcja Severusa była dla niego zagadką. Severus naprawdę nienawidził Syriusza i był zły, kiedy dowiedział się, że Harry mieszka właśnie z nim... Nawet zaczął szkalować Blacka. A teraz wyciągał rękę do uścisku, niechętnie ale uprzejmie, a nawet więcej: grzecznie.

Najwyraźniej Harry nie był najbardziej zaskoczoną osobą w pokoju: Syriusz gapił się na Severusa całkiem ogłupiały i tak zaabsorbowany, że ledwo uchwycił zaoferowaną dłoń. Oczywiście Snape zauważył niezwykłe milczenie Syriusza.

- Co się stało, Bl... Syriuszu? - zapytał i nawet próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale był to raczej grymas niż prawdziwy uśmiech. Jego próba bycia przyjaznym zaszokowała Blacka jeszcze bardziej. Syriusz spojrzał przestraszonym wzrokiem na Harry'ego, który wzruszył lekko ramionami na znak, że też nie wie, co się dzieje.

Severus podążył za spojrzeniem Blacka na Harry'ego i chłopak posłał swemu wujowi szybki uśmiech, który tylko zmieszał Severusa jeszcze bardziej, chociaż Harry był pewny, że tylko on w tym pokoju potrafi rozpoznać uczucia mężczyzny. Mimo, że Severus rzucił na siebie Obliviate, pod wieloma względami był taki sam jak wcześniej.

Harry odchrząknął, Black poruszył się niespokojnie i zrobił krok do tyłu, Severus wymazał uśmiech ze swojej twarzy. Nagle Black zrozumiał, że zadano mu pytanie.

- Ni... nic, Sna... Severusie - zająknął się. - Tylko ty... ty...

Harry'emu zrobiło się żal swojego ojca chrzestnego. Severus najprawdopodobniej zaraz naurąga mu za jego "elokwencję". Ale ku ich wielkiemu zdziwieniu Severus pozostał uprzejmy. To była wymuszona grzeczność, co było wyraźnie widoczne, ale mimo to była to grzeczność.

- Tak, Black? - Mistrz Eliksirów postarał się wyrazić trochę zainteresowania.

W tym momencie zarówno Harry jak i Black byli przerażeni. Harry nie wiedział, co o zachowaniu Severusa myśli Syriusz, ale on sam podejrzewał, że Uzdrowiciele nafaszerowali Severusa jakimiś uspokajającymi i poprawiającymi humor eliksirami. A może ostatnia terapia wywołała jakieś mentalne problemy... Severus NIGDY nie zdobył się na coś więcej niż zdawkowa uprzejmość w stosunku do Blacka, nawet przed rzuceniem na siebie Obliviate.

Severus zauważył wymianę zmartwionych spojrzeń.

- O co chodzi? - burknął do Harry'ego, skonfundowany.

Chłopak potrząsnął mocno głową.

- Nic, tylko... twoje zachowanie. Ty i Syriusz nie jesteście w... przyjacielskich stosunkach. Nigdy nie byliście.

Ten komunikat Harry'ego uciszył Severusa na długie minuty. Syriusz nie ośmielił się powiedzieć słowa: nie chciał rozwścieczyć prawdopodobnie psychicznie uszkodzonego byłego mrocznego czarodzieja, który miał różdżkę wetkniętą za pasek. W obecnym momencie Syriusz był jedynie Charłakiem.

- Rzeczywiście - powiedział wreszcie Snape, ale ani Harry, ani Syriusz nie wiedzieli, o co mu chodziło.

- To trochę... przerażające, wiesz - Harry prawie szeptał. - Zanim rzuciłeś na siebie Obliviate, ty... ujmę to tak: nie lubiłeś go.

Severus uśmiechnął się.

- Nadal go nie lubię.

- Och - Harry poczuł się wyjątkowo głupio. - Więc dlaczego jesteś taki... taki...

- Staram się uszanować waszą relację - odpowiedział po prostu Severus i obaj - Harry i Syriusz - mieli problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Black zbladł jak ściana i poczuł się bardziej bezbronny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, kiedy jego ręka sięgnęła po brakującą różdżkę, Harry zaś omal nie zemdlał.

Severus wiedział! Ale skąd? Jak?

- Nie musisz się tak bać, Black. Nie zaatakuję cię, obiecuję. Chłopak - skinął w kierunku Harry'ego - powiedział mi, że Ministerstwo pozbawiło cię magii. Przykro mi.

Black wzdrygnął się, ale zapytał:

- Dlaczego nie nazywasz Quietusa po imieniu?

Pytanie zaskoczyło Severusa, ale odpowiedział na nie od razu.

- Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie pamięci z taką siłą, że nie jestem nawet w stanie myśleć o tym imieniu, nie wspominając o wypowiedzeniu go na głos. Chociaż postaram się przyzwyczaić do zwracania się do niego odpowiednio po imieniu. Będę miał na to cały miesiąc. Możemy więc iść? - Odwrócił się nagle do Harry'ego. - Nie chcę spędzać tutaj więcej czasu niż to potrzebne, i myślę, że twój... - Spojrzał niepewnie na Blacka. - Eee... Bl... Syriusz uważa tak samo.

Spięty Black przytaknął i przyjrzał się zmartwionym wzrokiem Harry'emu.

- Więc... jesteś pewny, że chcesz iść ze swoim... Sn... z Severusem? - zapytał i przełknął ślinę.

Harry wiedział, że Severus zauważył niepewność Syriusza, ale w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza Harry zaczął rozumieć to nienormalne zachowanie Severusa. Musiało chodzić o Annę, siostrę Syriusza... Z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu Severus myślał, że jest Harry synem Anny - i, co za tym idzie, Black jest wujem Harry'ego, oraz szwagrem Severusa. Na szczęście Syriusz był zbyt powolny, aby to zauważyć, ponieważ... Harry nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie jak zareagowałby, gdyby dowiedział się o tym dziwnym pomyśle Severusa.

Ale to wszystko tylko utwierdziło Harry'ego w decyzji, aby powiedzieć Severusowi część prawdy. Przynajmniej tę część, która dotyczyła jego biologicznego ojca. Harry zadecydował o tym po kłótni z Dumbledorem, celowo ignorując rozkazy starszego mężczyzny, a teraz, kiedy widział, jak Severus stara się zaakceptować ludzi tylko z powodu błędnego założenia, tylko dlatego, że uważał, iż Harry był synem jego dawno zmarłej ukochanej, ta decyzja umocniła się. Nie mógł pozostawić Severusa w takiej sytuacji. Cholera, byłoby dobrze, gdyby jego wuj i jego ojciec chrzestny mogli się w końcu zaakceptować, ale Harry nie chciał, aby to pojednanie było oparte na kłamstwie.

Jak Dumbledore mógł twierdzić, że cel uświęca środki? Byli po Jasnej Stronie, więc dlaczego musieli używać mrocznych narzędzi, by osiągnąć swój cel?

Zbyt wiele razy w swoim życiu Harry był okłamywany. I sam musiał kłamać zbyt długo.

Był zupełnie pewny, że Severus go zrozumie, będzie wdzięczny za szczerość i będą w stanie zbudować dobrą i właściwą relację do początku roku szkolnego we wrześniu.

- Tak - odpowiedział na pytanie Blacka. - Mam nadzieję, że ty, Ania, Ares i Hermiona poradzicie sobie beze mnie - westchnął cicho.

- Zajmiemy się panem Nottem później - powiedział Severus stanowczym głosem. - Już przedyskutowałem ten temat z dyrektorem. Myślę, że będzie mógł się do nas wprowadzić za kilka dni.

- Ślizgoni... - wymamrotał Black pod nosem.

- Słucham? - zapytał chłodno Severus.

Black machnął ręką zbywająco i po szybkim uściśnięciu Harry'ego opuścił pokój.

- Co z nim? - westchnął Snape.

- Chodźmy do domu - Harry wskazał na kominek. - Nie chcę zostawać tu dłużej.

Severus spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Kłóciliśmy się kilka razy - Harry odetchnął. - Uważa, że moje zachowanie nie było odpowiednie... nie okazałem właściwego szacunku dyrektorowi i on... och, to nic ważnego. Nie chcę o tym mówić. Przynajmniej nie tutaj.

Kilka minut później stali w salonie domu Severusa, otrzepując się z popiołu.

- Nienawidzę Fiuu - jęknął Harry. Nadal kręciło mu się w głowie.

- Nie mogliśmy się aportować. Dyrektor powiedział, że jeszcze się tego nie nauczyłeś.

- Nie. Miałem mnóstwo innych spraw na głowie.

Severus przytaknął i szybkim machnięciem różdżki skierował kufry na schody.

- Wspominałeś, że mieszkałeś tutaj zeszłego lata. Gdzie były twoje pokoje?

Ops... Nieoczekiwana sytuacja. Co miał odpowiedzieć? Jeśli powiedziałby prawdę, że mieszkali w tym samym pokoju, Severus zapytałby o powód. A nie mógł też skłamać: wszystkie jego rzeczy znajdowały się w ich wspólnym pokoju, razem z jego łóżkiem i garderobą. Co miał odpowiedzieć..? Chwilę. Miał pomysł.

- Mieszkałem razem z tobą w jednym pokoju. Twój dwór był kwaterą główną Zakonu, dopóki Black nie dał się złapać w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i... - ale nie zdołał dokończyć. Severus odwrócił się do niego jednym błyskawicznym ruchem, jego szaty zafalowały w typowy sposób.

- Mieszkałeś ze mną? W tym samym pokoju?

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego w głosie Severusa nie było złośliwości, a jedynie zdziwienie. Kiedy przytaknął, Severus po prostu opuścił go w takim pośpiechu, że Harry osłupiał. Kiedy Snape wrócił po kilku minutach, Harry nadal stał w tym samym miejscu.

- Teraz wiem, że naprawdę jesteś moim synem - powiedział poważnie Snape i usiadł na schodach twarzą do Harry'ego.

- Czemu? - wymamrotał Harry. Nagle nie miał siły, aby zadać pytanie. Mógł tylko wymamrotać te dwie sylaby.

- Nigdy nie pozwoliłem nikomu mieszkać - a co ważniejsze: spać - ze mną w jednym pokoju, od kiedy opuściłem Hogwart jako uczeń. Podczas mojej służby u Voldemorta stałem się zbyt paranoiczny, aby dzielić z kimkolwiek pokoje, więc podejrzewam... - ale Harry, zebrawszy całą siłę woli, przerwał mu.

- Nie, Severusie - powiedział zmęczonym głosem i podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do ściany. - Nie jesteś moim ojcem. - Wszystkie kolory zniknęły z twarzy Severusa. - Chociaż przez cały zeszły rok udawałeś go.

Powoli osunął się do pozycji siedzącej, kuląc się i przygotowując na nadchodzący gniew Severusa. Nigdy jednak nie nadszedł. Tylko ciche, zagubione pytanie:

- Czemu..? - Takie samo, jakie Harry wymamrotał kilka minut wcześniej.

- Jestem synem twojego brata, Severusie. Synem Quietusa. Twoim bratankiem. - Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy Severusowi. Zakłopotanie zmąciło jego wzrok.

- Okłamałeś mnie.

- Dumbledore mnie zmusił.

Cisza była tak przeszywająca, że uszy Harry'ego prawie eksplodowały, kiedy krew tętniła mu w skroniach.

- Rozumiem.

- Prosiłem go wiele razy, żeby z tym skończyć.

- I?

- Kategorycznie zabronił mi mówić ci prawdy.

To był dziwny obrazek: ich dwóch, siedzących u podnóża niezbyt czystych schodów, w półmroku wymieniających krótkie zdania.

- Dlaczego?

- Bał się twojej reakcji. Że odrzucisz mnie i pozostanę sam, bezsilny w czarodziejskim świecie.

- Dlaczego myślał, że ciebie odrzucę?

- Ponieważ nie pamiętasz Qui... swojego brata. Nie pamiętasz swojej miłości do niego. Bał się, że jesteś zbyt paranoiczny, żeby mnie przyjąć.

- Rozumiem.

Cisza.

- Dlaczego mi więc powiedziałeś? Mogłeś dalej kłamać. Prawie przekonałem samego siebie, że jesteś moim synem.

Harry potrząsnął głową i poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu.

- Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie kochał z powodu kłamstwa. Chciałem twojego... poprzedniego uczucia. Kochałeś mnie dla mnie samego... - Zamknął oczy i dodał: - Nie chciałem, żebyś dalej żył w kłamstwie. Odkryłbyś to wcześniej czy później. I nigdy byś mi nie wybaczył...

- Rzeczywiście - powiedział Severus, ale jego głos nie był tak chłodny, jak Harry się spodziewał.

- I nie chciałem żebyś... wierzył, że jestem synem Anny.

Severus podniósł głowę.

- Skąd o niej wiesz? - zapytał wrogo.

- Powiedziałeś mi o niej.

- Ja. Tobie. Powiedziałem. Nie bądź śmieszny, chłopcze.

Harry desperacko potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, naprawdę powiedziałeś mi, że ją kochałeś. Że była bliźniaczą siostrą Syriusza i Voldemort zabił ją wraz z całą rodziną. Ocalał tylko Syriusz. Ale do tego czasu porzuciła cię, kiedy się dowiedziała, że zostałeś Śmierciożercą.

Oczy Severusa zamgliły się.

- Taak - wymamrotał z roztargnieniem.

- Moja mama była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia. Nigdy jej nie znałem. Umarła, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Zostałem wychowany przez jej mugolską rodzinę. W zeszłym roku, kiedy zostałeś zdemaskowany i już nie byłeś szpiegiem, Dumbledore opowiedział ci o mnie i poprosił, żebyś wziął mnie pod swoją opiekę i przedstawił czarodziejskiemu światu. Zgodziłeś się udawać mojego ojca i ogłosiłeś się opiekunem. Teraz oficjalnie jestem twoim synem, i jak widzisz, nawet najdokładniejsze testy krwi to potwierdzają. Myślę, że to dlatego, że byliście do siebie z bratem niemal bliźniaczo podobni. Albo... - Wzruszył lekko ramionami. - Właściwie nie wiem.

Snape odchylił się do tyłu i oparł łokcie o wyższy stopień.

- Więc jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

- Tak - powiedział Harry z nutką strachu. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zauważył to, gdyż pośpiesznie dodał:

- Nie obawiaj się. Nie wyrzucę cię tylko dlatego, że nie pamiętam szczegółów naszego wcześniejszego współżycia.

- Dzięki - wymamrotał Harry.

- Przynajmniej wiem, że nie jestem zupełnym idiotą - Severus uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Dlaczego?

- Zawsze tak głupio się czułem, próbując pozbierać kawałki mojej przeszłości - i po prostu nie mogłem nigdzie cię znaleźć. Nic. Nigdzie. Wreszcie założyłem, że mam w pamięci więcej dziur, niż w rzeczywistości.

- Przepraszam, że tak długo ciebie oszukiwałem.

Tym razem głos Harry'ego był stanowczy i dobrze słyszalny. Severus spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Kim była twoja matka, tak przy okazji?

Harry zamknął mocno oczy i powiedział najspokojniej jak mógł, starając się, żeby jego głos miał szczere brzmienie:

- Nie znam jej. Moi krewni nigdy mi o niej nie mówili. Ona i twój brat nie byli małżeństwem. Więc praktycznie byłem - i nadal jestem - bękartem. Niechcianym dzieckiem. I dokładnie tak mnie traktowali. Nienawidziłem żyć z nimi. Ty pierwszy zaakceptowałeś mnie takiego jaki jestem, za to kim jestem... - jego głos ucichł. Severus odchrząknął, skrępowany. Wstał ze schodka.

- Cóż, myślę, że możemy ugotować coś lekkiego na obiad, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

- Tak, jestem - powiedział ochoczo Harry, idąc za jego przykładem. - Ale najpierw chciałbym urządzić nasz... ups, nie wiem teraz gdzie mieszkać. Jesteśmy teraz tutaj tylko we dwóch, i mamy mnóstwo pokoi.

Severus skinął do niego uspokajająco głową i zaprowadził na piętro.

- Wybierzmy więc dla ciebie odpowiedni pokój.

- Dziękuję.

-----  
Następne dni upłynęły w miłym spokoju, kiedy zaczęli na nowo uczyć się żyć razem. Harry zaoferował pomoc w laboratorium eliksirów i Severus, znając już zdolności chłopaka, pozwolił mu sobie pomagać. Wieczorem czytali lub grali w szachy w salonie, ale noce spędzali w osobnych sypialniach. Harry rzucił potężne Wyciszające Zaklęcia wokół swojego własnego pokoju, by zapobiec jakimś niefortunnym odkryciom Severusa na temat jego koszmarów i wizji. Modlił się do wszystkich możliwych bogów, aby nie mieć wizji o Avery'm i jego skalpelu.

Severus zachowywał się wobec niego zadziwiająco serdecznie. Chociaż nadal wydawał się urażony z powodu kłamstw, które Harry i Dumbledore opowiadali mu w szpitalu. Harry'emu było wstyd, kiedy myślał o rzeczach, które nadal przed nim ukrywał.

Szczerość Harry'ego najwidoczniej poruszyła Severusa, ale sprawiła również, że stał się ostrożniejszy. Harry kilkakrotnie zauważył, że mężczyzna przygląda mu się z zamyśleniem i czuł jego badawczy wzrok śledzący każdy jego ruch. Cudownie. Był zmuszony żyć ze szpiegiem udając, że jest kimś innym, nie sobą. Czasami bawił się myślą, że powie Severusowi całą prawdę, ale krótkie komentarze na temat Harry'ego Pottera podczas ich rozmów przekonały go, że Severus nadal nienawidził zmarłego Pottera z niesamowitą siłą. Kiedy Harry, przywołując całą swoją odwagę, zapytał go wreszcie o jego silną nienawiść, otwarta odpowiedź Severusa powstrzymała wszystkie myśli Harry'ego o ujawnieniu się.

- Słuchaj, chłopcze, Potter był głupim, bezczelnym bachorem. Pewnie nie powinienem go tak nienawidzić, ponieważ już nie żyje, ale nie mogę nic na to poradzić. To pochodzi z moich doświadczeń z nim i z tych dziur w pamięci, które zapewne są jakoś powiązane z jego ojcem, perfekcyjnym, odrażającym Jamesem Potterem i jego towarzyszem, tym dupkiem Blackiem - który nie jest twoim krewnym, dzięki Merlinowi... A Potter nigdy nie zrobił nic, aby przekonać mnie, że jest wart akceptacji. Zawsze pozwalano mu na wszystko, nawet dyrektor przymykał oczy na jego głupie gierki i to jego wina, że moja rola jako szpiega została odkryta... I słuchaj, zginął na próżno, a wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy w niego wierzyli są teraz bezsilni i przerażeni. Idiota, zawsze był idiotą, i do tego rozwydrzonym idiotą.

Harry przeżył kilka trudnych chwil, próbując się powstrzymać przed spoliczkowaniem Severusa lub wrzeszczeniem na niego, kiedy słuchał tej jego głupiej przemowy, ale w końcu udało mu się przecierpieć ją w ciszy, ucierając w moździerzu suszoną skórkę boomslanga z niesamowitą siłą.

Od tamtego czasu starał się jak mógł, aby nie wymknęło mu się nic podejrzanego: starał się nie mówić za dużo i unikać problematycznych tematów. Ale była jedna rzecz, na którą nie mógł nic poradzić: wizje prawie każdej nocy i jego śmiertelne zmęczenie później.

W ciągu pierwszych dni używał Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, ale musiał przestać, jeśli nie chciał się zatruć, więc szybko jego pobyt z Severusem zamienił się w cichy koszmar: noce bez snu i następujące po nich dni pod badawczym spojrzeniem.

Harry nie wiedział, co począć. Był na krawędzi. Chciał się wydostać, zatrzymać i po prostu zasnąć albo choćby zdrzemnąć gdzieś, gdzie nie byłby obserwowany.

Ale wtedy wydarzyło się coś, co pomogło mu rozwiązać ten problem, chociaż w zupełnie inny sposób, niżby chciał.

Było ciche piątkowe popołudnie, kiedy Dumbledore wezwał Zakon, aby przedstawić nowych członków. Dyrektor chciał, aby Mistrz Eliksirów był obecny i Harry był szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ponieważ to znaczyło, że Severusa nie będzie w domu przez co najmniej pięć godzin. Tak więc, gdy tylko mężczyzna wyszedł, Harry położył się do łóżka i zasnął - tylko po to, aby obudzić się trzy godziny później z krzykiem.

Voldemort zaatakował Black Manor.

-----  
Do czasu, kiedy Harry zbiegł do salonu, Ania, Syriusz, Hermiona, Ares i Fletcher już tam dotarli. Ania płakała, Ares trząsł się, Hermiona stała przy oknie, a Syriusz kłócił się z Fletcherem przyciszonym głosem. Żaden z dorosłych nie zauważył Harry'ego, ale Hermiona, która zauważyła jego odbicie w szybie, pośpieszyła do niego i przytuliła go mocno.

- Sam-Wiesz-Kto zaatakował Black Manor - wyszeptała mu do ucha.

- Wiem. Fred zginął - powiedział Harry głuchym głosem.

- Wizja..? - zapytała Hermiona. Harry tylko przytaknął. - Syriusz miał na wszelki wypadek awaryjny portkey. Refleks jego i Fletchera uratowały nas.

- Ale wy byliście pod działaniem Fideliusa, z wyjątkiem Aresa. Byliście tam bezpieczni - Harry uwolnił się z objęć Hermiony.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotała dziewczyna i puściła go. - Tak się bałam...

- To była moja wina - wymamrotał Harry i zatoczył się do tyłu. - Moja cholerna wina...

- Nie - Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. - Mieliśmy ponad tydzień, żeby się przeprowadzić. Zakon powinien się już do tego czasu przenieść.

- Ja... - Harry nie zdążył dokończyć. Syriusz, który w międzyczasie skończył rozmowę z Fletcherem, zobaczył Harry'ego stojącego w drzwiach.

- TY! - wrzasnął. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego, a w pokoju zapadła cisza. W pięciu krokach Syriusz doskoczył do Harry'ego.

- TY! - powtórzył i uniósł rękę.

- Nie!! - krzyknęła Hermiona.

- Syriusz, nie! - wykrzyknął Fletcher w tym samym momencie.

Ale było za późno. Dwa szybkie, silne uderzenia trafiły Harry'ego w twarz - drugie zadane wierzchem dłoni - aż zatoczył się na ścianę. W następnej chwili miał już różdżkę w dłoni i...

- Expelliarmus! - krzyknął, przywołując jednocześnie trzy różdżki: Aresa, Hermiony i Fletchera. - Syriusz ma rację. To moja wina. Fred zginął i...

- ALE ZA TO ARES ŻYJE, TY IDIOTO! - krzyknęła Hermiona i stanęła pomiędzy Blackiem a Harry'm, patrząc na mężczyznę z obrzydzeniem. - Nigdy więcej go nie dotykaj! To nie była jego wina! Zakon miał ponad tydzień by się przenieść!

- Dowiedzieli się o nas z powodu jego głupoty - wysyczał Syriusz.

- Może i popełnił pomyłkę, ale bronił przyjaciela! - Hermiona nie odstąpiła.

Harry, odzyskując nad sobą panowanie, dotknął delikatnie ramienia Hermiony.

- Proszę, Hermiono... - nie dokończył. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się, a w następnej chwili zalali pokój czarodzieje i czarownice: lewitując omdlałe ciała lub trzymając się za zranione kończyny.

- Co się stało? - zapytał Fletcher pierwszego czarodzieja, który wszedł.

- Dumbledore przełamał Fideliusa Zakonu, aby objąć ochroną nowych członków, którzy nie byli jeszcze pod jego wpływem. Walczyliśmy. W końcu napastnicy uciekli. Straciliśmy troje ludzi. Dumbledore i Snape zostali tam, czekając na Ministerstwo. - Mężczyzna zakaszlał, zmęczony. - Snape powiedział, że ma różne medykamenty w swoim laboratorium. Powiedział, że jego syn będzie do naszej dyspozycji...

Fletcher przytaknął i próbował znaleźć Harry'ego w panującej wrzawie. Nigdzie nie mógł go dojrzeć. Black również zniknął. Fletcher zaklął potężnie i obiecał sobie, że złapie byłego Animaga i da mu lekcję na temat osobistych konfliktów w niebezpiecznych sytua... Ale pojawienie się Harry'ego przerwało jego gniewne rozmyślania. Chłopiec niósł kilka butelek, a za nim szedł wściekły, zmarszczony Black, z dłońmi wypełnionymi różnymi fiolkami.

Black postawił eliksiry na stale i wyszedł z pokoju po prześcieradła. Harry oddał różdżkę Fletcherowi, który transmutował kilka polan sprzed kominka w dodatkowe krzesła i łóżka. Chaos powoli uspokajał się

Harry obawiał się chwili, kiedy przybędzie Dumbledore z Severusem. Ta myśl posyłała bolesne fale w kierunku jego żołądka. Wiedział, że to była jego wina. Zachował się nieodpowiedzialnie i dziecinnie. Fred zginął z powodu jego głupoty. Fred... Wspomnienie jak umierał w jego wizji powracało wciąż od nowa. Przykucnął pod ścianą, płacząc cicho.

Ostry krzyk wyrwał go z tej cichej żałoby. To był Syriusz , Hermiona i... Dumbledore. Krew Harry'ego zastygła. Nie miał gdzie się ukryć przed słusznym gniewem. Nie mógł oddychać, kiedy pomyślał o swoich niesprawiedliwych pretensjach i wrzaskach sprzed tygodnia. Hermiona miała wtedy rację. Dumbledore miał rację. Praktycznie zabił Freda i tych dwoje, o których wspominał czarodziej...

- ... nie możemy go obwiniać, Syriuszu. - Nagle usłyszał głos dyrektora. - Powinniśmy byli wyprowadzić się natychmiast z twojego domu. Ale łudziłem się myślą, że jesteśmy silnie chronieni przez Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Powinienem pomyśleć o nowych członkach Zakonu i Aresie. Powinienem wezwać Strażnika Sekretu i zmodyfikować zaklęcie. Ale było tyle innych spraw i zapomniałem o tym. To raczej moja wina niż Ha... jego.

Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a szeroko otwartymi oczami. Dumbledore prawie go ujawnił! Ku jego uldze, wydawało się, że nikt inny nie zauważył tego potknięcia, ale serce Harry'ego biło szaleńczo i poczuł, jak jego ciało oblewa pot.

- Powiedziałam to samo Syriuszowi - powiedziała Hermiona. - Ale on... on uderzył Ha... jego.

Tym razem jednak Severus podniósł wzrok, który jak dotąd wbijał w podłogę i spojrzał pytająco na pozostałą trójkę. Syriusz zbladł, ale na szczęście sytuacja mu sprzyjała.

- Ja... ja byłem wściekły. Powiedziałem mu, że... - wymamrotał udając, że się przestraszył o te uderzenia.

- Quietus, chodź tutaj - powiedział dyrektor poważnym głosem.

Harry wstał i podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do małej grupki. Czuł, jak pali go twarz od uderzeń, a w ustach nadal miał słony smak łez. Dyrektor dotknął jego ramienia i zaprowadził małą grupę do pracowni. Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Harry opuścił głowę przed Dumbledore'm.

- To była moja wina, dyrektorze.

- Nie - usłyszał znajomy głos. - Nie, Quietusie. Nie była.

Pomarszczona, stara ręka dotknęła jego ramienia i Harry nie potrafił już dłużej nas sobą panować. Oparł się wprost na piersi dyrektora, jęcząc wśród szlochów, które wstrząsały całym jego ciałem:

- Powinienem wiedzieć. Mówił mi pan... Hermiona mi mówiła... Fred uratował mnie w zeszłym roku. Zabijam wszystkich wokół mnie. Nie mam już siły! Widziałem jak on wydaje rozkazy swoim sługom i powinienem wiedzieć, co to znaczy... - płakał w szaty Dumbledore'a.

- Severusie... - Dyrektor spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. - Proszę, idź i przynieś Uspokajający Eliksir. Teraz.

Severus, który kręcił się niespokojnie obok Hermiony, spojrzał jeszcze raz badawczo na swojego płaczącego bratanka i poszedł do laboratorium.

- Musisz się pozbierać, Quietus - odezwał cicho starszy mężczyzna. - Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, co się stało. A Severus wróci za chwilę i nie wolno ci tak paplać, ponieważ on się dowie...

- Dyrektorze, myślę że jego problem polega na tym, iż nie może w nocy spać. Już od tygodni ma wizje każdej nocy - powiedziała nagle Hermiona. - Jest wyczerpany. Profesor Snape dowie się prędzej czy później. Quietus ma rację. Powinien mu powiedzieć prawdę.

- Nie - odparł stanowczo Dumbledore.

- Już mu powiedziałem, że jestem jego bratankiem - wyszeptał słabo Harry. - Ale, Hermiona, nie ośmielę się powiedzieć mu prawdy o swojej tożsamości. Nie chcę go stracić.

- O kim mówicie? - przeszkodził im podejrzliwy głos. Przez chwilę stali jak zamarznięci. Dumbledore jako pierwszy odzyskał nad sobą panowanie.

- O tobie, oczywiście - powiedział rzeczowo. - Twój młody _bratanek _- położył akcent na tym słowie - boi się, że cię straci.

- Czemu? - Głos Severusa brzmiał neutralnie.

- Obwinia się o to, co się dzisiaj stało. Boi się, że go odrzucisz.

Słowa Dumbledore'a były tak sugestywne, a wyjaśnienie tak naturalne, że nawet Black i Hermiona mu uwierzyli.

- Mój młody _bratanek _- Severus naśladował głos dyrektora - jest bardziej szczery od ciebie. A co do ciebie, Black... - odwrócił się do swojego byłego rywala. - Nigdy więcej go nie dotykaj.

Położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Chodź, chłopcze. Czas do łóżka - powiedział.

- Wrócę za chwilę - odwrócił się od drzwi - i znajdziemy miejsce dla wszystkich.

-----  
Severus nie był głupi. Coś się działo, doskonale to czuł, ale nawet jego ostre zmysły nie mogły mu powiedzieć, co to było dokładnie. Coś, co dotyczyło jego bratanka. Tego... błyskotliwego, poważnego, miłego i tajemniczo znajomego chłopaka.

Czy ta znajomość była pozostałością z zeszłego roku? Czymś, czego nie dało się usunąć nawet Zaklęciem Pamięci? A może było to coś innego? Wciąż zadawał sobie te pytania w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia.

Czuł również nieustanne napięcie chłopca. I wzrastające z każdym dniem zmęczenie. Jakby jego bratanek w ogóle nie sypiał. Czasami miał wrażenie, że widzi skutki różnych zaklęć na ciele chłopaka: reakcje mięśni były tak charakterystyczne... Głównie po Cruciatus.

Ale...

Ale...

Zawsze to "ale". Kto mógłby rzucać te zaklęcia na chłopaka w Snape Manor, w środku nocy bez wchodzenia do domu i pokoju? Sprawdził system Fiuu, zaklęcia ochronne, nawet nałożył Zaklęcie Nadzoru na pokój chłopaka, które zasygnalizowałoby mu, jeżeli ktokolwiek wszedłby do niego.

Ale nic i nikt nie wchodził do jego pokoju. A mimo to chłopak wyglądał na coraz bardziej wyczerpanego. Cóż, Severus nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego twarzy - ale ruchy chłopca wiele wyjaśniały.

Maskujące Zaklęcia. Cholerny dzieciak używał jakiegoś rodzaju Glamourie, by coś ukryć.

Severus nigdy nie był ufnym człowiekiem. A w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu lat stał się wręcz paranoikiem i był tego świadom. Ale ten chłopak NAPRAWDĘ coś przed nim ukrywał. Dlaczego? Nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedzi.

Od czasu do czasu miał ochotę rzucić Revelo na głupiego dzieciaka - ale zawsze się powstrzymywał. Z niejasnych dla siebie powodów wolałby, aby chłopiec opowiedział mu swoją historię sam. Jak opowiedział Severusowi prawdę o ich związku. Bez przymusu, presji, krzyków czy szantażu. I przeciwko woli Dumbledore'a. A to _było _coś!

Mimo wszystko, dziwna relacja pomiędzy chłopakiem a Dumbledore'm była trochę pogmatwana. Nigdy nie widział kogokolwiek - z wyjątkiem Voldemorta i jego sług - kto by się ośmielił otwarcie sprzeciwić temu starszemu mężczyźnie. A ten chłopak to zrobił. Niejednokrotnie. Słyszał jedną z ich kłótni w szpitalu. Były również małe wzmianki o późniejszych podobnych kłótniach. Nawet Dumbledore przyznał, że mieli pewne różnice poglądów.

Dziwne. Chłopak miał siedemnaście lat, prawda? Ale w takim razie... kim on był, aby sprzeciwiać się Dumbledore'owi? Kim był jego brat, że spłodził takie uparte dziecko?

Kiedy to pytanie wynurzyło się z głębin jego umysłu, Severus zaczął przeszukiwać rodzinne dokumenty i ruchomości, starając się dowiedzieć czegoś o swojej "krwi i kości". Nie znalazł zbyt wiele: tylko świadectwo urodzenia i śmierci. To drugie potwierdzało opowieść chłopaka na temat okoliczności śmierci jego brata. Wspominało, że Quietus Snape był torturowany przeróżnymi zaklęciami, ale to Avada Kedavra zakończyło jego życie.

Żadnych zdjęć, żadnych innych dokumentów, nic. Musiał zapytać Dumbledore'a albo tego dziwnego chłopca, jeśli chciał wiedzieć coś więcej.

Niemniej znalazł kilka zdjęć swoich i tego dzieciaka na półce nad kominkiem. Na jednym z nich siedzieli obok siebie na sofie w salonie, on obejmował chłopca ramieniem, podczas gdy tamten opierał się o niego wygodnie... Ale było coś dziwnego również w tych fotografiach: chłopak był młodszy, ale chorobliwie, niemal krańcowo wychudzony; jego kości policzkowe wystawały i miał ciemne kręgi dookoła oczu. Wyglądał tak mizernie, że jego marny stan obecny można było w porównaniu uznać za normalny.

Czy chłopak cierpiał z powodu jakiejś nieuleczalnej choroby? Czy Dumbledore zdecydował się wyznaczyć Snape'a jego opiekunem tylko po to, aby znaleźć lekarstwo? Ale w takim razie dlaczego nie powiedzieli Mistrzowi Eliksirów nic o tym problemie?

Kiedy tak mijały dni, nadeszły te nieszczęsne zdarzenia, które spowodowały śmierć Fredericka Weasley'a i ewakuację Zakonu Feniksa do Snape Manor, ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu właściciela. Chłopak załamał się nerwowo z powodu śmierci młodego Weasley'a i to Severus towarzyszył mu w drodze do jego pokoju. Wtedy po raz pierwszy, od kiedy chłopak się wprowadził, wszedł do tego pokoju i mógł wyczuć w im obecność jakiś czarów... Zaklęć Wyciszających. Poczuł silną pokusę, aby złapać chłopaka i wytrząsnąć z niego prawdę, ale biedak był na wpół żywy, więc Severus pozwolił mu spać i zamiast tego natarł na dyrektora.

- Albusie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać - rzekł, gdy tylko ostatni z niespodziewanych gości otrzymał miejsce do spania i zostali z dyrektorem sami. - Chodzi o chłopaka.

- Nie teraz, Severusie - Albus pokręcił głową. - Muszę skontaktować się z Poppy i Cassią, a także porozmawiać z Weasley'ami. Jutro rano mam spotkanie z zarządem szkoły, potem proces Lucjusza po południu i pojutrze. Muszę się skontaktować z Arcusem w sprawie dzisiejszych zgonów i nowego regulaminu szkoły - nie pamiętasz tego, ale Lucjusz jako dyrektor pozmieniał niektóre punkty regulaminu, więc musimy ponownie zatwierdzić stary... Przepraszam, mój drogi chłopcze, ale musisz zapytać Quietusa, jeśli chcesz odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

- Nie, Albus. Nie chcę konfrontacji z nim. Jestem pewny, że znasz odpowiedzi na moje pytania i...

- Nie - odrzekł stanowczo Dumbledore. - I wierz mi, jeśli czegoś ci nie mówimy, to widocznie nie musisz o tym wiedzieć.

- Zrzucasz odpowiedzialność na chłopaka, Albusie. Jesteś nie fair w stosunku do niego. - Severus wziął głęboki oddech. - Dobrze. Oferuję ci umowę. Odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie, a ja nie odejdę z Zakonu.

- Severus, nie szantażuj mnie - odpowiedział zmęczonym głosem Dumbledore. - Nie mam czasu na takie zabawy.

- Ja też nie - odparł chłodno Severus.

Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Wreszcie Dumbledore westchnął.

- _Jedno _pytanie, Severusie.

- Czy chłopak jest chory, Albusie?

Dyrektor, ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, zamknął oczy i pomasował obolałe skronie.

- Niełatwo odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, Severusie. Technicznie nie jest chory. Nie cierpi na żadną chorobę czy coś w tym rodzaju.

- Ale..?

- Ale ma głębokie wewnętrzne blizny. Był bardzo źle traktowany w dzieciństwie, co ma swój wpływ również na jego zdrowie fizyczne.

- Masz na myśli, że był maltretowany, Albusie? - zapytał gwałtownie Severus.

- To już drugie pytanie, Severusie. Nie mogę...

- CZY BYŁ MALTRETOWANY? ODPOWIEDZ, ALBUSIE, NA LITOŚĆ BOSKĄ! - wrzasnął Severus na dyrektora i złapał starszego mężczyznę za ramię. - ODPOWIEDZ MI, odpowiedz, proszę! - Ostatnie słowa brzmiały jak błaganie.

- Tak, był, Severusie - wyszeptał pokonany dyrektor. - Ale proszę, nie pytaj go o to. Powie ci wszystko we właściwym czasie, kiedy poczuje, że znowu może ci ufać.

Cholera. Cholera, cholera...! Severus powtarzał to sobie, kiedy już leżał w swoim łóżku. Miał bratanka, który był jedną wielką tajemnicą i nad którym wcześniej się znęcano - na dodatek musiał udawać, że jest jego ojcem. Idealna podstawa do dobrych stosunków, pomyślał. Musiał zdobyć zaufanie maltretowanego dziecka - maltretowanego i najprawdopodobniej bardziej paranoicznego dziecka niż on, Severus Snape. Nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

-----  
Drzwi otworzyły się cicho i ktoś wszedł do laboratorium.

- Mogę ci pomóc?

Severus podniósł wzrok. Chłopak wyglądał zdrowiej niż poprzedniego dnia: dobry sen miał na niego bezcenny wpływ. Przyjrzał się rysom tej znajomej twarzy: nadal były na niej widoczne ślady wyczerpania i bólu. Lata terroru nie mogły zostać wymazane przez jedną spokojną noc. A oczy miał podkrążone i posępne. Biedactwo.

- Jeśli chcesz... - Wzruszył ramionami.

Chłopak podszedł bliżej i zajrzał do kociołka.

- Modyfikowany Antywilkołaczy, prawda? - Spojrzał na Severusa.

- Nie mogłem oprzeć się pokusie zrobienia go samemu. - Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To ty go stworzyłeś. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i pochylił się nad stołem, aby sprawdzić listę składników.

- W artykule było napisane, że bardzo mi w tym pomogłeś.

Chłopak skierował na niego wzrok. W tym momencie, kiedy światło padło na chudą twarz, Severus dojrzał sinawe miejsce po uderzeniu. Prawie nieświadomie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął spuchniętej skóry.

- Co to?

Chłopak uniósł niepewnie palce do twarzy.

- Och... - powiedział i jego uśmiech zniknął. - Syriusz uderzył mnie wczoraj. Bo...

- Wiem - powiedział Severus, czując nagły przypływ gniewu. Chłopak skulił się, słysząc ostry ton. Severus dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia. - Nie jestem zły na ciebie. Jestem zły na Blacka. Nie miał prawa cię bić.

- Ale ja...

- Stop. Słyszałem całą historię od panny Granger i od dyrektora. Rozmawiałem dzisiaj rano z panem Nottem. Zrobiłeś to, co uważałeś za najlepsze. To było głupie, ale nie ponosisz winy za atak.

- Fred był moim przyjacielem - powiedział nagle chłopiec. Severus zaniepokoił się. Nie przywykł do takich sytuacji: chłopcy pogrążeni w żałobie...

- On i George byli jednymi z pierwszych w szkole, którzy mnie zaakceptowali, chociaż powiedziano im, że jesteś moim ojcem. A teraz, on nie żyje... A ja nigdy mu nie podziękowałem za to, że próbował nas ratować. - Chłopak przykucnął i przycisnął czoło do boku biurka. Severus poczuł się zdecydowanie głupio.

Co miał począć z _płaczącym _chłopakiem? Co rodzice robili w takich sytuacjach? Gdyby chłopak był trochę młodszy... ale on miał siedemnaście lat! Nie przypominał sobie, żeby on płakał jako dorosły...

Nie. Był JEDEN raz. Kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Anny. Severus nagle przypomniał sobie dokładnie to popołudnie. Był w swoim mieszkaniu w Londynie. Wrócił kilka minut wcześniej z pracy i podniósł swój egzemplarz "Proroka codziennego", by przejrzeć go przy relaksującej filiżance herbaty. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył tytuł, pomyślał, że to musi być pomyłka.

"Mroczny Znak nad Black Manor" głosił tytuł artykułu na pierwszej stronie. I było tam także zdjęcie krzątających się Aurorów Ministerstwa i nieruchome ciała ofiar. Anna...

I kolejne wspomnienie: jego pierwsze morderstwo. Dzieci, dorośli... Uczucie, że zrobił coś niemożliwego do naprawienia; coś tak przerażającego, że nigdy nie zostanie mu wybaczone...

A ten chłopak obwiniał się o śmierć przyjaciela.

Powoli, niepewnie okrążył biurko i zbliżył się do chłopca tak ostrożnie, jakby ten był dzikim, płochliwym zwierzakiem, i przykucnął koło niego.

- To nie była twoja wina, Quietus. - Nazwał chłopaka po imieniu po raz pierwszy. - To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Próbowałeś uratować Notta. Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

Chłopak teraz prawie wył. Severus czuł, jak serce bije mu w gardle. Co zrobił źle? Widział, jak paznokcie chłopaka drapią solidne drewno biurka, jak zacisnął dłonie w pięści tak mocno, że jego kostki zrobiły się białe i walnął w mebel z niespodziewaną siłą.

- Powinienem być bardziej ostrożny. Jestem tylko nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą... - Jego głos załamał się

- Nie - Severus czuł się zagubiony. Nie był najlepszy w pocieszaniu. - Nie jesteś nieodpowiedzialny. Nie jesteś idiotą. To nie była twoja wina. - Dobry Boże, jak wiele razy miał jeszcze powtarzać te słowa, aby przekonać tego smutnego dzieciaka?

- Nie chcę już dłużej żyć - wykrztusił chłopak pomiędzy szlochami.

Serce Severusa zamarło. To były _jego własne _uczucia. Jak wiele razy chciał tego samego, kiedy przypominał sobie swoje własne winy, pomyłki i grzechy?

Ale...

Ale...

Znowu to przeklęte "ale". Chłopak z pewnością nie miał a sumieniu _takich _grzechów! Dlaczego był więc aż tak zdesperowany?

Zaciskając usta, Severus złapał chłopca za nadgarstki, siłą oderwał go od biurka i zmusił dzieciaka, aby na niego spojrzał.

- Spójrz na mnie - mruknął, tłumiąc swoje własne wątpliwości. - Spójrz mi w oczy.

Powoli, bardzo powoli chłopak odwrócił zalaną łzami twarz w stronę Severusa, dusząc się od tłumionego płaczu.

- To. Nie. Była. Twoja. Wina - powtórzył Severus, wypowiadając osobno każde słowo. - Słuchaj. To jest wojna. Każda wojna ma swoje ofiary. Nie zawsze możesz uniknąć utraty ludzi, którzy są tobie bliscy.

Krótkie mrugnięcie i zdradzony wzrok nagle sprawiły, że Severus zrozumiał, że teraz chłopak myślał o nim, jako o jednym z tych utraconych ludzi. Poczuł, jak mięśnie chłopca rozluźniają się.

- Wiem - odparł cienkim, ochrypłym głosem. - Ale nie muszę tego lubić.

- Nie, nie musisz - zgodził się Severus.

- Nic już nie będzie takie samo - wyszeptał chłopiec.

- Życie zawsze takie jest - wymamrotał Severus.

- Wiem. - Chłopak opuścił głowę, jego ramiona znowu zadrżały i upadł na pierś Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów zesztywniał ze zdziwienia, ale oparł się pokusie, aby odskoczyć. To było coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Nigdy nie był typem pocieszyciela, więc nikt nigdy nawet nie próbował szukać u niego pociechy. Ale... to nie było coś odstręczającego. Wręcz przeciwnie, to było nawet dość miłe uczucie, więc poklepał chłopca po plecach w (według niego) pocieszający sposób i pozwolił mu płakać. Kiedy chłopak wyczuł jego akceptację, objął Severusa i krótko go przytulił.

- Dziękuję, Severus - powiedział i wytarł oczy rękawem. - Ale zdaje się, że musimy zajrzeć do twojego eliksiru. Śmierdzi.

Severus, ku swojemu własnemu zdziwieniu, wolałby przedłużyć tę chwilę bliskości, ale eliksir _naprawdę _śmierdział. Zerwał się na nogi.

- Jest w porządku...! - Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka i wyciągnął do niego rękę, aby mu pomóc wstać. - Ale musimy się pośpieszyć. Za kilka minut musimy rozpocząć drugą fazę.

- Oczywiście.

Pracowali szybko w przyjemnej ciszy. Kiedy już eliksir bulgotał spokojnie na ogniu, a wszystko było przygotowane do trzeciej fazy, usiedli na chwilę. Oglądając ponownie na twarzy chłopca ślad po uderzeniu, Severus wstał nagle i wyjął z szafki leczniczy balsam.

Podszedł do okna.

- Podejdź tutaj. - Skinął ręką w stronę chłopca. Ten posłuchał.

Marszcząc brwi, Severus ostrożnie nałożył balsam na siniec. Chłopak spiął się trochę, ale zaraz rozluźnił pod wpływem delikatnego dotyku.

- To przyjemne. - Uśmiechnął się z zamkniętymi oczami. - Dziękuję.

- Proszę bardzo.


	6. Kolejny raz w Hogwarcie

**6. KOLEJNY RAZ W HOGWARCIE **

W Norze panowała śmiertelna cisza, kiedy Severus i Harry dotarli tam po południu na pogrzeb. Dla Harry'ego Nora i szczęście znaczyły prawie to samo: to było pierwsze miejsce, gdzie Harry poczuł prawdziwą radość i szczęście. A teraz pogrążone było ono jakby w głębokim śnie - nieruchome, ciche, jakby każdy najmniejszy kawałek szczęścia zniknął stąd na zawsze. Okna były zamknięte jak zmęczone smutkiem oczy. W ogrodzie nie poruszał się nawet jeden gnom.

Snape wyglądał, jakby go to nie poruszyło, ale on nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie był, pomyślał Harry; ale on sam był zdenerwowany i przeraźliwie bał się spotkania z Weasley'ami. Oczywiście, mówiono mu wielokrotnie, że śmierć Freda nie była jego winą, że on tylko bał się o Aresa, ale i tak nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Fred zaakceptował go jako Quietusa Snape'a i nigdy nie był uprzedzony do syna Mistrza Eliksirów, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych Gryfonów i jego młodszego brata. Fred i George zawsze byli gotowi towarzyszyć Harry'emu w wycieczkach do Hogsmeade. Obaj byli w grupie, która starała się uratować Severusa i jego syna przed Voldemortem, a teraz... Fred Weasley był martwy.

I kolejne wspomnienie - z czasów, kiedy Harry był nadal Harry'm Potterem - bliźniacy pomagali mu tak wiele razy, że nie dało się tego zliczyć. Wielokrotnie ich pomoc była tylko dobrym żartem czy jakąś prostą psotą, ale to poprawiało często ponury nastrój Harry'ego - nawet na drugim roku, kiedy prawie wszyscy wierzyli i traktowali go, jakby był dziedzicem Slytherina... Cóż, w pewien pokrętny sposób BYŁ - może nie dziedzicem Slytherina, ale potomkiem dość mrocznych przodków, chociaż ani jego ojciec, ani matka z pewnością nie byli mrocznymi czarodziejami.

Ale wracając do teraźniejszości, Fred był martwy i nikt nie mógł go przywrócić do życia. Nagle Harry poczuł, że byłby bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby mógł oprzeć się na kimś w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Niestety, jedyną nadającą się do tego osobą byłby Severus, a ich relacja nadal nie była wystarczająco głęboka, aby Harry mógł to zrobić. Więc chłopiec westchnął i starał przygotować na to, co go czekało. Severus zapukał grzecznie do drzwi, zamiast wkroczyć do środka, jak to było w jego zwyczaju. Stare, brązowe drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Otworzył im Bill.

- Profesor Snape, Quietus - rudzielec uśmiechnął się słabo i zaprowadził ich do zatłoczonej kuchni. - Obawiam się, że jesteśmy na razie trochę przeciążeni - przeprosił bez przekonania i zniknął pośród stojących tam ludzi, najprawdopodobniej, by zawiadomić o ich przybyciu.

Nie weszli do pomieszczenia. Snape nienawidził zatłoczonych miejsc i Harry był zadowolony z tego powodu. Jego silna niechęć do bycia dotykanym zmniejszyła się znacznie, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że lubił być otoczony i przyciskany z każdej strony. Chociaż zasadniczo nawet nie wiedział czy mógłby wytrzymać to uczucie, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie próbował.

Snape postanowił zatrzymać się w małym przedpokoju, dopóki coś się nie wydarzy, ale Harry podszedł do drzwi kuchennych i zajrzał do środka. Pomimo swojego niepokoju był ciekawy, kto jest w środku. Teraz jego spory wzrost znacznie mu pomógł. Kiedy stanął na palcach, widział ponad głowami innych, a kuchnia Weasley'ów nie była zbyt obszerna. Byli tam wszyscy członkowie Zakonu Feniksa i cała rodzina Weasley'ów - z wyjątkiem Percy'ego. Harry był tym zaskoczony i zły jednocześnie. Cóż, Percy i jego rodzina mieli różne poglądy polityczne - i zapewne również etyczne, ale to jego brat został zabity! A on nie przyszedł, chociaż nie był w więzieniu, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych Aurorów. Harry poza tym nie miał żadnych wiadomości o tym zarozumiałym, ograniczonym dupku; nie wiedział nawet co teraz robi, gdzie pracuje - ostatnia wieść głosiła, że Ministerstwo wyrzuciło go z pracy niedługo po tym, jak Patil objął urząd ministra. Ich ostatnie spotkanie zmniejszyło do zera chęć Harry'ego do ponownego spotkania, więc nie był zawiedzony, było mu tylko przykro ze względu na innych członków rodziny.

Hermiona, która rozmawiała z Ginny, zobaczyła nagle wysoką postać Harry'ego stojącego w wejściu. Pomachała do niego, uśmiechając się. Ginny podążyła za jej wzrokiem i również lekko się uśmiechnęła. Hermiona przebywała w domu Weasley'ów już od trzech dni, aby pomóc pani Weasley i reszcie rodzinie przed pogrzebem, oferując ciche wsparcie im wszystkim. Teraz opuściła ich towarzystwo i zaczęła przeciskać się przez tłum.

- Cześć, Quiet - podeszła do Harry'ego i przytuliła go mocno. - Oni cię nie winią, wręcz odwrotnie, nie martw się - wyszeptała to tak cicho, że tylko Harry mógł usłyszeć. - To nie była twoja wina. Nie zasmucaj ich bardziej, obwiniając się, proszę.

Słowa Hermiony zmniejszyły niepokój Harry'ego, ale nadal nie wiedział jak stanąć twarzą w twarz z Ronem, którego odrzucił nawet po przeprosinach w ostatnim roku.

- A to co Ron ci zrobił, nie ma nic wspólnego z obecną sytuacją - Hermiona kontynuowała swoje szepty, jakby czytała w myślach Harry'ego. - Nie zrobiłeś nic złego.

- Panno Granger, proszę. - Chłodny głos Snape'a przerwał jej ciche słowa. - Czy mogę odzyskać swojego syna, czy chcesz tak wieszać się na nim całe popołudnie?

Hermiona puściła Harry'ego i kiedy na nią spojrzał, zauważył rumieniec na jej twarzy.

- Przepraszam, profesorze - mruknęła.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - I dzięki.

Uśmiechnęli się krótko do siebie i Hermiona opuściła ich, próbując oznajmić pogrążonej w żałobie rodzinie, że przybyli.

- A więc, czy ona jest tylko _przyjaciółką_? - Harry nagle usłyszał z boku cichy głos Severusa i nawet, gdyby nie spojrzał na niego, to i tak usłyszałby jego stłumiony lekko ironiczny śmieszek.

- Tak. - Podniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto w oczy Severusowi. - Ale nie _tylko _przyjaciółką. Jest _prawdziwą _przyjaciółką. Bardzo wspaniałomyślną i pomocną w dodatku. - Nie potrafił powstrzymać gniewu. Hermiona była jego przyjaciółką, a nawet więcej, była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką: była ona jedyną osobą, która wiedziała o nim prawie wszystko, a z drugiej strony nie pragnął już więcej dziewczyn obok siebie. Te dwie, które pociągały go w przeszłości, wystarczyły mu: w sekrecie Harry zawsze obwiniał się również o śmierć Cedrika, a w swoich snach oskarżał się nawet o to, że pozwolił Cedrikowi zginąć tylko dlatego, aby zdobyć jego dziewczynę... a co do Leah, najnowszej zwolenniczki Voldemorta... Cóż, lepiej było w ogóle o niej nie myśleć. Czasami, kiedy widywał ją w swoich wizjach, budził się cały we łzach, drżąc i czując niemożliwą do opisania pustkę. Dziewczyna była nadal piękna i wyglądała tak niewinnie... Nie wiedział, co o niej myśleć, więc starał się o niej nie myśleć w ogóle.

A nad całym tym tematem związanym z dziewczynami górowało proroctwo Trelawney. Harry dokładnie pamiętał sugestie swojego ojca o jego znaczeniu, które przeczytał w jego pamiętniku kilka miesięcy temu:

_"I... jeszcze jedno. Wczoraj Lily pokazała mi książkę na temat proroctw. Szukała znaczenia mojego proroctwa od września i teraz podzielę się jej odkryciami z tobą. _

_Najpierw napiszę jeszcze raz proroctwo: _

_'Poprzez śmierć dasz życie; poprzez miłość jaką dasz ukochanej, ona pokona twojego wroga. Ale Czarny Lord powróci, kiedy jego czas nadejdzie i twój potomek będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze śmiercią, by go pokonać i pozostać.' _

_Wyjaśniła, że umrę. Cóż, już to podejrzewałem. Powiedziała, że moja śmierć najprawdopodobniej przyczyni się do czyjegoś życia, chociaż to wyjaśnienie było dość mgliste również dla niej. To Lily pokona Voldemorta, ale tylko czasowo, jak wynika z drugiej połowy. Będziemy mieli dziecko, ciebie, ale twoje przeznaczenie nie jest takie pewne jak nasze. Możesz zdecydować, czy chcesz go pokonać czy nie. Jeśli wybierzesz to pierwsze, to aby ocalić świat z łap potwora, musisz umrzeć. Nie wiem, czy znasz jedyną możliwość uniknięcia Zabijającego Zaklęcia - jest nim poświęcenie. Ale to dotyczy nie tylko Zabijającego Zaklęcia, ale każdej zabójczej intencji. Tylko chętne poświęcenie jest w stanie ocalić i ochronić nasz świat. Najwyraźniej chodzi o TWOJE chętne poświęcenie. _

_Część dotycząca 'pozostania' jest kolejnym ciekawym tematem. _

_Myślę, że możesz zacząć pisać własny pamiętnik... jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli..." _

Czytał tę stronę tak wiele razy, że znał to już na pamięć. To cholerne proroctwo sugerowało jego przedwczesną śmierć, a Harry naprawdę nie chciał wdawać się w żaden związek, by zostawić kolejną osobę pogrążoną w żałobie, nie wspominając o tych dzieciach, o których jego ojciec napomykał w ostatnim zdaniu. Chociaż... był głodny miłości i uczucia, jak również innych, bardziej cielesnych rzeczy, ale zawsze ignorował te myśli, z wdzięcznością przyjmując to, co już otrzymał: przyjacielską troskę Hermiony, niechętne poświęcenie Severusa, głupią miłość Syriusza (ponieważ Syriusz go kochał, Harry dobrze o tym wiedział, tylko jego ojciec chrzestny kochał go na swój własny sposób, który najwidoczniej był bardzo odległy od oczekiwań Harry'ego co do miłości) i oddanie swoich pozostałych przyjaciół: Aresa i Neville'a.

Kiedyś byli również Fred i George...

- Severus, Quietus... - Pani Weasley przerwała zadumę Harry'ego. Jakoś udało jej się wydostać z kuchni, by ich przywitać. Harry nieświadomie spodziewał się, że będzie płakać lub głośno lamentować, ale ona była zupełnie spokojna: jej oczy były suche, chociaż nabiegłe krwią i zaczerwienione, z ciemnymi kręgami dookoła i była dużo szczuplejsza niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Była silna i niezachwiana jak głaz, a Harry nagle pojął, że jego wcześniejsze wyobrażenie o niej było mylne. Nie była słaba. Nadal miała rodzinę, którą musiała się zająć, dwoje nieletnich dzieci i męża, inne dzieci walczące na wojnie, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na długą żałobę. Teraz uścisnęła ich ręce i zaprowadziła ich do pokoju, gdzie mogli przywitać resztę rodziny.

- George... - Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać drżenia, kiedy na siebie spojrzeli. Jeśli pani Weasley była w złym stanie, to George wyglądał, jakby umierał. Jego twarz była żółtawa, oczy zamglone i pozbawione emocji, usta ściśnięte, wyginające się w szyderczy uśmieszek. Tylko skinął głową Harry'emu, ale potem zobaczył swojego starego profesora i przywitał go.

- Cieszę się, że pana widzę, profesorze - wymamrotał. - I chciałem podziękować panu za pomoc...

- Nie masz za co mi dziękować, panie George - Severus powiedział swoim najlepszym "snape'owym" głosem, chociaż jego ton był cieplejszy, niż zazwyczaj.

Harry wiedział, że mieli na myśli walkę, ponieważ widział ją całą w swojej wizji. W rzeczywistości to Snape starał się uratować życie Freda, ale był pod Fideliusem, co powodowało, że jego pomoc była zbyt powolna i trudna. Ale przynajmniej uratował George'a.

Dopiero teraz, po słowach Severusa, George odwrócił się do Harry'ego i objął do mocno.

- Hermiona powiedziała nam, że się obwiniasz. Przestań. To wina Voldemorta, nie twoja.

Podszedł do nich Ron.

- George na rację, Quietus - powiedział spokojnie, wyciągając dłoń. Harry przyjął ją i uścisnął mocno. - Profesorze... - Ron skinął głową w stronę Severusa, nadal w lekką antypatią w oczach.

Jeżeli Severus był zaskoczony, że jego "niby" syn był tak zaprzyjaźniony z Gryfonami, Harry nie wyczytał tego z jego twarzy. Stał tam tylko w groźnej postawie, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi, patrząc na dyrektora, który do nich podszedł. Twarz starego mężczyzny była wychudła i pożółkła, zmarszczki na niej wydawały się głębsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jego oczy były zmęczone i jakby przyćmione. Nawet jego ruchy były powolniejsze i niepewne, brakowało w nich jego typowej energii i zdecydowania.

- Zostało nam jeszcze dziesięć minut - głos Dumbledore nadal jednak górował wyraźnie ponad przytłumionym gwarem rozmów. - Sugeruję, aby ci, którzy nie są członkami rodziny, wyruszyli na cmentarz. Mundungus wskaże wam drogę.

Pochód tłumu był cichy i ospały, po kilku krokach Harry znalazł się pomiędzy Hermioną a Severusem, który zerkał na dziewczynę jakby szacując ją. Harry'emu zdecydowanie nie podobały się te spojrzenia, ale to nie był czas ani miejsce by o tym dyskutować, więc zdecydował się ignorować je.

Uroczystość była długa i bolesna. Szczególnie ta część, kiedy - ku zdumieniu wielu ludzi - pokazał się Percy i stanął u boku swojej rodziny, nie opuszczając tego miejsca aż do zakończenia uroczystości. Pani Weasley, która aż do tej chwili wydawała się niewzruszona i silna, nagle załamała się, a jej zagubiony i odnaleziony syn wspierał ją.

Harry nie płakał. Nie było w nim już więcej łez. Patrzył tylko pustym wzrokiem, jak trumna zagłębiła się w dole, a kiedy usłyszał głuchy i beznamiętny odgłos grudek ziemi uderzających w jej wieko, zacisnął mocno zęby, zdecydowany, by nie płakać. Był tak zatopiony w swoich myślach i uczuciach, że dopiero głos Severusa wytrącił go z transu.

- Złap ją! - wysyczał mężczyzna, a Harry zamrugał z dezorientacją. Następny ruch Severusa był niesamowicie szybki. Okrążył Harry'ego i wsunął rękę pod ramię Hermiony i powstrzymał ją od upadku. W następnej chwili podniósł ją i odniósł na bok. Harry podążył za nim.

- Mamo, mamo... - słyszał ciche mamrotanie Hermiony.

- Hermiona? - zapytał niepewnie.

Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę, kiedy Severus posadził ją na ławce.

- Życie cuchnie - powiedziała drżącym głosem. Harry przykucnął obok niej.

- Już to mówiłaś.

- Wiem. Jednak ono nadal cuchnie.

- Tak, wiem - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Harry po chwili ciszy. Spojrzeli na siebie, nie zauważając badawczego, ale rozumiejącego spojrzenia ciemnego, wysokiego mężczyzny.

-----  
Na szczęście chłopak nie musiał uczestniczyć w procesie Malfoy'a, doszedł do wniosku Severus kilka dni po pogrzebie. Nie wyobrażał sobie, co zrobiłoby z nim kolejne ciężkie przeżycie. Inną rzeczą, z której Severus się cieszył, było to, że przenosili się do Hogwartu na ostatnie tygodnie letnich wakacji. Dumbledore powiedział mu, że zamknął kominek Severusa w szkole, więc musieli skorzystać z połączenia Fiuu dyrektora, ale to nie było ważne.

Za kilka minut zostawią za sobą to całe zamieszanie i nie będzie musiał już więcej przejmować się Blackiem, jego pasierbicą, swoimi uczniami i całym Zakonem. Będzie bezpiecznie sam, z wyjątkiem chłopaka, ale to było w porządku. Jego towarzystwo było zaskakująco znośne, czasami nawet przyjemne.

Cóż... co do pogrzebu Freda Weasley'a... pozwolił on zrozumieć Severusowi pewne bardzo istotne rzeczy dotyczące jego bratanka. Przede wszystkim, chłopakowi bardzo zależało na jego przyjaciołach. Severus podejrzewał i nawet oskarżył go, że czuje do tej Granger coś więcej niż tylko zwykłą sympatię... ale po prostu relacja tych dwojga była czymś innym, czymś więcej niż zwykłą przyjaźnią, w jego opinii. Ale czym było to "coś więcej"? Severus sądził, że to jednak nie była miłość. To było raczej wspólne poczucie samotności i opuszczenia, sieroctwo, nie posiadanie kogoś na kim się można było oprzeć. Oboje stracili swoje rodziny tej wiosny: rodzice Granger zostali zamordowani tej samej nocy, której on rzucił na siebie Obliviate, a teraz na dodatek rozgorzała na dobre wojna, i nikt nie mógł dojrzeć jej końca.

- Jestem gotowy, Severusie - powiedział chłopak wchodząc do pokoju. - Możemy ruszać.

- Możesz tu wracać, kiedy tylko chcesz - odparł krótko Severus. Ponownie dobrze się mu przyjrzał. Cóż, on _był _Snape'm - a ta myśl zawsze jakoś ogrzewała go wewnętrznie. Szczerze mówiąc, nie tylko to ogrzewało go dziwnie, ale nawet sama obecność chłopaka miała na niego silny wpływ. Po raz pierwszy w tym obecnym (po rzuceniu Obliviate) życiu Severus czuł coś w rodzaju przynależności, i nawet obowiązek, by opiekować się chłopakiem był zdecydowanie _dobrym _ciężarem.

- Och, Severus, Quietus, dobrze ponownie was widzieć - głos Dumbledore'a zaskoczył go i ze zdziwieniem Severus zauważył, że już znajdowali się w gabinecie dyrektora. Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, który siedział za stosem papierów z okularami na końcu nosa.

- Widzę, że jesteś zajęty, Albusie - westchnął Severus, myśląc o swoich własnych dokumentach i potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem.

- Cóż, faktycznie dość zajęty. - Dumbledore wstał i przeciągnął się. - Ale i tak chcę porozmawiać z Quietusem - zwrócił się do chłopaka. - Wiem, że z pewnością byłeś zaskoczony, kiedy dowiedziałeś się, że zostałeś wybrany Prefektem Naczelnym w tym roku, chociaż nigdy nie byłeś zwykłym prefektem. Więc, skontaktowałem się z Minervą i...

- Stop! - głos Severusa przerwał nagle ten łagodny potok słów. - Co wspólnego ma Minerva z obowiązkami Quietusa jako prefekta?

Dumbledore wyglądał na zaskoczonego i spojrzał znad okularów na chłopca, który potrząsnął głową. Dumbledore westchnął i zwrócił się do Severusa.

- On jest w Gryffidorze, Severusie - oznajmił spokojnie.

Severus zauważył, że obaj oczekiwali z jego strony gwałtownej reakcji, ale on nie wybuchł. Mimo wszystko nie było to takie niespodziewane. Jedynym nie-gryfońskim przyjacielem chłopaka był Ares Nott, outsider w Slytherinie, wszyscy pozostali byli Gryfonami: Granger, bliźniaki Weasley, nawet Neville, którego spotkał w szpitalu...

- Mogę sobie wyobrazić zaskoczenie uczniów, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że mój _syn _- zaakcentował ostatnie słowo nieco sarkastycznie - jest w rzeczywistości Gryfonem. A już szczególnie ciekawy jestem jak zareagowali Ślizgoni.

Dumbledore wzruszył niepewnie ramionami i skinął w stronę chłopaka.

- Tego nie jestem w stanie ci opowiedzieć, Severusie. Nie było mnie tutaj. To stało się za rządów Lucjusza.

Dziwny dzieciak uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

- Nie wiedzieli co o tym myśleć. Myślę, że nieźle ich to zaszokowało. Ale większość z nich nie przejęła się tym, do jakiego domu należę - powiedział.

- Poczekaj! - Severus był zdezorientowany. - Co z tym Lucjuszem i twoim przydzieleniem?

Krótka cisza.

- Posłuchaj, Quietus nie został przydzielony na początku roku... - Jednak dyrektorowi ponownie przerwano.

- Ależ Albusie! To wbrew szkolnym regułom!

- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru - dodał cicho chłopak. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego pytająco. - Za łamanie zasad przez dyrektora - wyjaśnił. - Był kiedyś Gryfonem, więc uznałem za właściwe odjąć punkty Gryfonom.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się pierwszym prawdziwym uśmiechem od wielu tygodni, i nawet kilka znajomych ciepłych iskierek ponownie zaświeciło w jego oczach. Nawet Severus potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem.

- Zgadzam się z tym młodzieńcem - spojrzał na swojego starego przyjaciela - ale chcę wiedzieć z jakiego powodu nie został przydzielony.

Dobry humor Dumbledore'a zniknął.

- Żaden z was nie chciał, aby Quietus został oddzielony od ciebie, Severusie - wyjaśnił delikatnie. - Po części stało się to z powodu twojego niepokoju. Chciałeś ochronić przed ewentualnymi zwolennikami Voldemorta pośród uczniów...

- Rozumiem - Severus naprawdę rozumiał część swych wcześniejszych uczynków. Ale wszystko, co było powiązane z chłopakiem, wydawało się zbyt dziwne, zbyt emocjonalne. A on nigdy nie uważał się na kogoś, kto kieruje się emocjami.

-----  
Nadal rozmyślał o swoich wcześniejszych motywach, kiedy znajomy kształt pojawił się przed nim w lochach.

- Miło widzieć was ponownie, Severusie, Quietusie.

- Proszę pana... - Chłopak ukłonił się lekko duchowi, we wzorowo uprzejmy sposób.

- Seavusie - Severus dołączył do niego.

- Twój syn jest coraz bardziej podobny do ciebie i twojego brata, Severusie. Możesz być z niego dumny. Jest uprzejmy jak ty i mądry jak niegdyś Quietus.

Severus doznał nagłego uczucia, jakie zawsze ogarniało go, kiedy wspominano jego dawno zmarłego brata: była to dezorientacja, pustka, tęsknota i, o dziwo - ból.

Więc tylko przytaknął Krwawemu Baronowi i podszedł do drzwi swojej kwatery. Chwilkę zabrało mu dostanie się do środka.

Krótkim machnięciem różdżki zapalił lampy i rozpalił ponownie w kominku.

Wtedy coś go tknęło.

Zegar. Zegar na ścianie.

Nagła panika ścisnęła go za gardło, ale nie wiedział dlaczego.

Zegar był czymś zupełnie nowym w tym pokoju. Miał dwie wskazówki, które teraz wskazywały na Dom.

Quietus. Severus. Dom.

Ale to nie to go uderzyło.

Przez krótką chwilę doskonale widział inną pozycję. Severus - Dom. Quietus - NB.

Doskonale mógł sobie wyobrazić, co miało znaczyć NB.

Największy Bydlak. Voldemort.

Spojrzał w stronę chłopaka, ale tej już zniknął w kuchni, a ciche pobrzękiwanie porcelany oznajmiało, że robił herbatę. Severus odłożył ich bagaże na podłogę i podszedł do kominka, ponieważ coś dostrzegł.

Zdjęcia. Na półce nad kominkiem stały oprawione w ramki fotografie. Przełknął ciężko. Wiele, wiele zdjęć samego chłopca, kilka ich wspólnych. I on - uśmiechający się w sposób, o jaki wcześniej nigdy w życiu zupełnie się nie podejrzewał: szczęśliwie. A uśmiech docierał aż do jego oczu...

Severus patrzył jak sparaliżowany na swój własny wizerunek, który mrugnął do niego i pomachał mu, potem objął ramieniem chłopaka, który również wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Nagle przypomniał sobie swoją pierwszą z nim rozmowę, kiedy obudził się w szpitalu.

_"Jak dużo straciłem?" _

_"Co masz na myśli?" _

_"Czy byliśmy w dobrych stosunkach?" _

_"Prawdę mówiąc, w bardzo dobrych." _

To stało się niedługo po tym, jak życie wróciło do jego ciała. Ktoś go kąpał. Och, to był ten chłopak... znowu.

Podszedł do swojego biurka. Kolejne zdjęcie jego i chłopca, grających w szachy. Musiało wcześniej mieć dla niego specjalne znaczenie, ponieważ postawił je na swoim biurku. Kiedy sięgnął ręką po fotografię, potrącił stos papierów, które ześlizgnęły się i rozsypały powoli po podłodze, pokrywając podłogę niczym wielgachne płatki śniegu. Testy z eliksirów i eseje. Sprawdzone i niesprawdzone razem.

Zapomniał o zdjęciu i pochylił się, by pozbierać papiery z podłogi.

Pierwszy, który podniósł, należał do Neville'a Longbottoma. Test. I to perfekcyjnie wykonany test.

- Severusie..? - odezwał się za nim lekko zaniepokojony głos.

Wynurzył się zza biurka i wyprostował.

- Tak..? - zapytał poważnie.

- Twoja herbata. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się z ulgą i postawił kubek na biurku. Severus tylko skinął głową i otworzył górną szufladę swego biurka. Tutaj był. Jego dziennik uczniów. Trochę dziwnie było czytać w nim daty; to były daty roku, z którego nie miał absolutnie żadnych wspomnień. Otworzył na liście uczniów piątego roku. Nazwiska były znajome, z dwoma wyjątkami: nie było na niej Pottera, natomiast nazwisko Quietusa zostało dodane na końcu. Obok niego widniała ocena W - "Wybitna". To nie było nic zaskakującego. W szpitalu Severus przekonał się o wiedzy chłopaka i jego umiejętnościach na tym polu. Ale obok nazwiska Longbottoma... niewiarygodne, a jednak tam była, napisana jego własną ręką. "Przewyższająca Oczekiwania". Longbottom. Przewyższająca. Oczekiwania. Śmieszne.

Szybko przebiegł wzrokiem całą listę, szukając jeszcze jakiejś szokującej zmiany, ale nie znalazł.

Tylko Longbottom.

Nagle zerwał się na nogi i opuściwszy kwatery skierował się do własnego laboratorium. Kiedy tam wszedł, wyglądało na nie naruszone, z wyjątkiem tego, że cała papierkowa robota została wykonana i wszystkie dokumenty leżały w porządku na biurku. Wyniki egzaminów końcowych: SUMów i OWTMów. Lekko drżącymi rękami podniósł stos z SUMami i przekartkował je do "L".

Longbottom - znalazł prawie natychmiast. "Przewyższająca Oczekiwania" - znowu.

Ciężko opadł na swoje krzesło. Co stało się w tym ostatnim roku? Gdzie zgubił swój zdrowy rozsądek? Ten niezdarny Longbottom jako warzyciel eliksirów?

Pozbierał wszystkie dokumenty i zaniósł je do kwatery. Kiedy wrócił, chłopak nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

- To Neville, prawda? - zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko. Severus burknął coś w odpowiedzi i upuścił swoje brzemię na biurko, powodując na nim natychmiastowy i całkowity bałagan.

Spędzili pozostałą część popołudnia w przyjemnej ciszy: on uczył się na nowo nazwisk swoich byłych pierwszorocznych, sprawdzając kolejne testy i egzaminy i przygotowując klasy OWTM Eliksirów: jedną zamiast dwóch, ponieważ po prostu nie było dostatecznie wielu uczniów, którzy wystarczająco dobrze poradzili sobie na egzaminie, by dostać się na te zajęcia. Snape, Longbottom, Patil, Malfoy, Nott, Bullstrode z klasy Slytherin-Gryffindor i następnych pięcioro z innych domów: Boot, Brocklehurst, Abbot, Perks, i kolejna Patil. Cóż, to będzie interesujące mieć kolejne bliźnięta na OWTM Eliksirów, chociaż wiedział, że dziewczyny nie były tak utalentowane jak Weasley'owie.

Przy okazji Weasley'ów... Niezbyt stare wspomnienie przyszło mu na myśl: on i tych dwóch przeklętych chłopaków warzących jakieś głupie eliksiry w środku nocy, tuż po tym, jak ich przyłapał. Fred z uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy wreszcie im się udało... Nagle kłujący ból wstrzymał mu oddech na chwilę. Fred Weasley odszedł na zawsze.

Wszystko wokół niego się zmieniało.

Wstał, zamierzając iść do łóżka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu chłopak zasnął na sofie, z książką na twarzy, a strony szeleściły poruszane jego oddechem. Severus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zdjął ostrożnie książkę i przywołał koc. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie chłopak spał, kiedy mieszkał tutaj razem z nim. Kiedy tylko wszedł do sypialni, znał już odpowiedź. Westchnął, odwrócił się i szybkim machnięciem różdżki lewitował chłopaka do łóżka, które najwyraźniej należało do niego.

Kiedy wrócił z łazienki, zgasił wszystkie światła w pokoju, ale jakoś wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie, więc zapalił jedną lampę, znajdującą się blisko łóżka chłopaka. Potem nie mógł zasnąć z powodu cichego szmeru oddechu drugiej osoby. W końcu w rozpaczliwym natchnieniu rzucił Uciszające Zaklęcie dookoła łóżka.

Od razu było lepiej.

Zasnął.

-----  
- ...więc mówię ci, Severusie, chłopakowi byłoby lepiej w Ravenclawie niż w Gryffindorze - Flitwick dokończył swój długi wywód. - Jest naszym najlepszym uczniem.

Siedzieli w pokoju nauczycielskim, tuż po śniadaniu, czekając na Dumbledore'a, aby przedstawił im swoją najnowszą ofiarę nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

- Dumbledore nigdy by się na to nie zgodził, Filiusie - ziewnął Severus. - A osobiście uważam, że chłopakowi odpowiada obecna sytuacja.

- Ale jego talenty...

- Masz z nim lekcje, Filius. Możesz go nauczyć czego tylko chcesz.

- Nie uważam, aby otoczenie Gryfonów pomagało mu osiągnąć cel, Severusie. Jego wyniki obniżyły się, odkąd został tam przydzielony.

- Naprawdę? - Severus uniósł brew. - Kiedy przyjrzałem się jego wynikom SUMów, omal nie zemdlałem. Były prawie perfekcyjne, chociaż był w tym czasie dość rozproszony. Ja umierałem w szpitalu, jego przyjaciele byli zmartwieni po tym, jak ledwo przeżył spotkanie z Voldemortem... Myślę, że musimy wziąć również te rzeczy pod uwagę, Filius.

Mały nauczyciel Zaklęć uśmiechnął się.

- Nie wiedziałem, że wspierasz Gryffindor, Severusie.

- Oczywiście, że nie! - wykrzyknął oburzony Severus.

- Z twoim synem w tym domu sprawisz, że w najbliższym roku również zdobędą Puchar Domów.

Och, wiedział o tym: Minerva nie zapomniała wytknąć mu, że w ostatnim roku Gryffindor wygrał Puchar Domów.

- Filius... - W końcu chciał już zakończyć tę sprzeczkę. - Gdybym mógł, to kłóciłbym się z Albusem, aby umieścił chłopaka w _moim _domu, nie sądzisz?

Jego kolega zaczerwienił się mocno, słysząc słowa Severusa.

- Myślę, że masz rację - mruknął. - Słuchaj, ja tylko... - ale nie dokończył. Dumbledore przybył wraz ze swą najnowszą ofiarą. Ogólny nastrój poprawił się natychmiast. Nową nauczycielką była młoda kobieta po trzydziestce. Miała brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy, i bardzo ciepłe spojrzenie.

Severus spojrzał na nią z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Pierwsza dobrze wyglądająca osoba po tylu brzydkich i/lub nie utalentowanych nauczycielach. Mogła być niekompetentna, ale przynajmniej było na co popatrzeć. Przez krótką chwilę Severus zastanawiał się nad podzieleniem się tą uwagą ze swoim bratankiem, ale potem zrezygnował. To nie była ojcowska rzecz. Albo może była, zważywszy na wiek chłopaka, ale jako jego profesor nie mógł mu mówić takich rzeczy.

- Armenia Noir - przedstawił ją Dumbledore. Dziewczyna wydawała się mu dość znajoma, ale po twarzach swoich towarzyszy poznał, że oni natychmiast ją rozpoznali. - Auror pierwszej rangi, kiedyś pracowała dla Ministerstwa, ale po tym, jak uczyniła kilka komentarzy na temat metod przesłuchiwań jej towarzyszy ("Och, kolejny Rycerz Prawdy" pomyślał sarkastycznie Severus, gdzie byli pozostali kiedy on był pod "opieką" Ministerstwa?) Ministerstwo zwolniło ją. Od tamtego czasu pracowała jako doradca do spraw bezpieczeństwa dla Banku Gringotta we Francji i Szwajcarii. Nasz najnowszy wiceminister wyznaczył ją na rok, życząc jej szczęścia - tak jak i my czynimy, po tak wielu nieszczęśliwych wypadkach.

Prawdę mówiąc, dobrze było mieć wreszcie kogoś kompetentnego. Chociaż w zeszłym roku, jak dowiedział się od chłopaka, poprzedni nauczyciel - Arabella Figg, była również dobrym wyborem. Szkoda, że na koniec została zabita przez Malfoy'a. Najwyraźniej klątwa Harolda Pottera nadal wisiała nad tą posadą. Przez chwilę Severus zastanawiał się, jaki będzie koniec najnowszej koleżanki. Czy przeżyje ten jeden rok?

Kiedy Severus tak się zastanawiał, najnowsza członkini grona pedagogicznego zajęła miejsce obok niego. Zesztywniał, skrępowany. Nie lubił kobiety wystarczająco, aby cieszyć się jej towarzystwem, nie wspominając o rozmowie. Więc odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Minervę, chcąc o coś zapytać, ale ona kłóciła się z Flitwickiem, zapewne o jego bratanka.

A nowa kobieta postanowiła przedstawić się Severusowi.

- Severus Snape? - zapytała go. Jęknął i odwrócił się do niej.

- Tak - odpowiedział chłodno. Jego ton ostudził nieco entuzjazm rozmówczyni.

- Znałam twojego brata - zagadnęła przyjaźnie. - Był na czwartym roku, kiedy ja zaczęłam naukę. Byłam w Ravenclawie, jak on.

Nagle Severus ożywił się. Wreszcie mógł czegoś dowiedzieć się o ojcu chłopaka i swoim bracie. Więc wymusił na swojej twarzy uśmiechopodobny grymas.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał, starając się, aby nie brzmiało to zbyt chłodno czy odpychająco.

- Tak. I jestem taka szczęśliwa, że Arcus został najnowszym ministrem! Z pewnością wiesz, że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi - (Severus nic nie powiedział, tylko kiwnął głową.) - chociaż później, kiedy Quietus zaczął spędzać więcej czasu ze starym Potterem ich przyjaźń osłabła...

- Co? - zapytał zażenowany Severus. Czy on dobrze słyszał? _Jego _brat i _Potter_?

Nowa koleżanka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- Och, widzę, że nadal nie zgadzasz się z wyborem przyjaciół twojego brata. Najwidoczniej nic się nie zmieniłeś.

Severus uspokoił się najszybciej jak potrafił. Nadszedł czas, aby wykorzystać sposoby, jakich nauczył się, będąc szpiegiem. Przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie. Tylko miałem wypadek tego lata z Zaklęciem Pamięci i nadal mam pewne problemy z przypomnieniem sobie niektórych ludzi - po namyśle dodał: - jak na przykład Potterów.

- Rozumiem - powiedziała kobieta z powagą. - Więc nie pamiętasz relacji swojego brata i Potterów.

- Nie - odparł Severus z podobną powagą. W głębi duszy zastanawiał się, czy chłopak wiedział o tym i postanowił mu nie mówić, czy również był niedoinformowany. W międzyczasie kobieta zaczęła opowieść.

- Nie było sekretem w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu, że twój brat nie lubił przebywać w domu. Z tego co słyszałam, nigdy nie wracał do domu z wyjątkiem letnich wakacji. Wtedy, na jego czwartym roku, dyrektor Dumbledore powiedział mu, aby trenował pod opieką Harolda Pottera - jak zapewne wiesz, posada Obrony była przeklęta już podczas naszych czasów w Hogwarcie, więc mieliśmy sporo niekompetentnych idiotów... - Oboje uśmiechnęli się. - ...więc twój brat uczęszczał na dodatkowe kursy obrony, z tym starszym facetem... Jestem pewna, że to on przeklął tę pracę...

Severus uniósł brew.

- Jeśli wiedziałaś, że ta posada rzeczywiście jest przeklęta, to dlaczego zgodziłaś się uczyć OPCM?

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nalegałam, że będę uczyć tylko przez rok - przeciętny czas każdego nauczyciela i mam nadzieję, że przeżyję. - Potem dodała ciszej: - I mam oczywiście nadzieję, że znajdę sposób, by odczynić tę klątwę.

Nie mogli kontynuować rozmowy, ponieważ Dumbledore wreszcie otworzył pierwsze zebranie i przez trzy długie godziny musieli się skoncentrować na planach zajęć, klasach, uczniach i podręcznikach. Pod koniec trzeciej godziny Severus nie mógł myśleć o niczym, poza gorącym prysznicem i dobrą książką do poczytania - w ciszy. Więc opuścił pokój nauczycielski i wrócił do własnych komnat.

-----  
Wizengamot, ku ogromnej uldze Harry'ego, skazał Lucjusza Malfoy'a na pozbawienie magii i dożywocie w Liberty. I nie musiał nawet uczestniczyć w długich rozprawach, składając zeznania na temat winy tego bydlaka, co do zabójstwa Arabelli Figg, chociaż za jego "szybkie myślenie i działanie" jak to powiedział mu pan Patil, został zgłoszony do Orderu Merlina drugiej klasy, za ocalenie żałosnego życia poprzedniego ministra. Harry dość ostrożnie pokazał list Severusowi, nie wiedząc czy ten zbagatelizuje jego działanie, czy będzie go wychwalał.

Cóż, Severus oczywiście nie zrobił nic, co Harry podejrzewał. Wyglądał na zupełnie nie zainteresowanego, machnął lekceważąco ręką i powiedział:

- Te rodzaje odznaczeń są głupie, równie dobrze można żyć bez nich... - Harry pomyślał o pewnym wieczorze, kiedy on i Hermiona uwolnili Syriusza, a Severus wpadł z wrzaskiem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, ponieważ stracił okazję, aby dostać awans. Kwaśne winogrona, prawda? - Lepiej byś zrobił, krojąc staranniej tę nać mandragory, niż tracąc czas na takie bzdury... - burknął, a Harry pochylił głowę, uśmiechając się.

Ich relacja przybrała postać normalnych, rodzinnych stosunków, chociaż ta zażyłość, do jakiej przywykł Harry, nie wróciła. Grali w szachy, robili eliksiry, chodzili razem do Hogsmeade, ale nie prowadzili żadnych prawdziwych rozmów, i Harry nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Czasami spotykał Severusa zagłębionego w rozmowie z nową nauczycielką i nie potrafił odgadnąć powodu. Podobała mu się? Nie wyglądało na to, ale Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, jak wygląda Severus w takiej sytuacji, więc nie mógł być pewien. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że usłyszał nazwisko "Potter" wspomniane w ich rozmowie razem z imieniem jego ojca i poczuł nagłe szarpnięcie w żołądku: jeśli Severus otrzyma jakieś informacje na temat przeszłych zdarzeń, to odkryje prawdę wcześniej czy później, a Harry był przekonany, że to będzie raczej prędzej niż później.

Nadal nie rozumiał, dlaczego Severus nie zauważył jego regularnych wizji, gdyż chociaż bardzo starał się cierpieć w ciszy, wiedział, że czasem krzyczał dość głośno, ale mężczyzna nie budził się. A Severus sypiał bardzo lekko. To była zagadka. A Harry bał się dnia, kiedy Severus odkryje jego sekret.

Ale Severus nie odkrył go.

Aż do ostatniej nocy spędzonej wspólnie.

-----  
To stało się dwa dni po ostatnim spotkaniu grona pedagogicznego, kiedy nauczyciele rzucili ochronne zaklęcia, które miały chronić Hogwartcki Ekspres. Według tego, co rok temu Severus powiedział Harry'emu, każdego roku używano innego rodzaju ochrony, aby uniknąć ewentualnego ataku, gdyby ktoś poznał kod, jakiego użyli poprzednio.

Harry nie widział zwykłej, zakapturzonej osoby w kręgu, więc od początku ulżyło mu, że Voldemort nie dowie się o sprawach szkoły. Ale rzeczy, które nastąpiły po jego odkryciu, były mniej przyjemne. Voldemort był zły z powodu braku ważnych informacji, więc ukarał dwoje nowych członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu za nie wykonanie zadania, chociaż krzyczeli głośno, że starali się skontaktować ze szkolnym agentem i nie mogli dowiedzieć się nic o nim (albo niej - to nie było jasne dla Harry'ego). Jeden z nich nawet zasugerował, że Dumbledore musiał zdemaskować tę osobę (zawsze nazywali swoją wtyczkę "szkolnym agentem"). Voldemort wpadł w tym większą wściekłość, słuchając ich głupich wymówek i zaordynował krótką torturę "tylko dla zabawy".

Harry przygotował się na pierwsze uderzenia, ale był pewny, że długo nie wytrzyma w ciszy. Będzie się wił i może nawet krzyczał, kiedy zaklęcia staną się coraz cięższe, a jego siła woli stawała się coraz słabsza.

W międzyczasie modlił się w duchu, aby nie przyszedł Avery i żeby nikt nie użył Zaklęcia Noży, ale kiedy Goyle rzucił Zaklęcie Łamiące Kości nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać.

Krzyknął, kiedy poczuł, jak kości w kończynach łamią mu się na pół i zimny pot oblewa jego ciało. Wiedział, że nie będzie już więcej informacji tej nocy, więc starał się uciec z tej wizji, ale tak samo jak wiele razy wcześniej, tak i tym razem nie był w stanie.

Nowa fala bólu ponownie zacisnęła się na jego piersi: jakby usiadł na nim olbrzym, jego żebra wydawały się łamać niczym patyczki w ręku dziecka.

Zaczął płakać.

Wtedy ktoś wybudził go z tej wizji.

Wiedział, że to musiał być Severus.

Otworzył oczy i starał się złapać oddech. Jego oczy napotkały zatroskany wzrok Severusa.

- Co to było? - zapytał łagodnie mężczyzna, ale przez dłuższą chwilę Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć: po prostu nie miał wystarczająco dużo powietrza w płucach.

- Koszmar - odrzekł po chwili.

- Pocisz się - Severus dotknął jego twarzy.

- Wiem - odpowiedział i usiadł, zamierzając iść do łazienki i wziąć prysznic.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zauważył, że przepocona piżama chłopca przylgnęła do jego ciała. Do czasu, kiedy Harry wrócił z łazienki, Severus zmienił mu pościel na suchą. Harry spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, kiedy wsunął się pod ciepły koc.

- Czy po to rzucałeś Uciszające Zaklęcia wokół swojego pokoju w Snape Manor, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział o twoich koszmarach?

Harry nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, więc tylko przytaknął niepewnie.

- Dlaczego?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko spojrzał na swój koc.

- Zawsze ci się śni, że cię torturują? - Kiedy Harry nie otworzył ust, Severus mówił dalej. - Czy twoje koszmary są zawsze takie ciężkie? - Harry starał się zagrzebać w swoim materacu. - Odpowiedz mi! - warknął nagle Severus i Harry szarpnął się do tyłu.

Westchnienie.

- Przepraszam. - Niepewne dotknięcie na jego ramieniu. Tak kiedyś robił Severus. Ale teraz, ten Severus nie był taki jak dawniej. Harry zaczął drżeć. - Proszę. Powiedz mi. - Usłyszał cichy głos Severusa, ale po prostu nie był w stanie mówić, więc tylko zapłakał cicho w poduszkę. - Co robiłem w przeszłości, kiedy cię budziłem?

- Trzymałeś mnie - wymamrotał Harry nie dbając o to, czy Severus to dosłyszał czy nie. _Wiedział_, że Severus już więcej nie będzie go trzymał. Nigdy. Nigdy więcej.

Ale wtedy ręce mężczyzny wsunęły się pod niego i został podniesiony z łóżka, odwrócony twarzą do Severusa, a niepewne ramiona objęły go w ostrożnym uścisku tak, że jego twarz naciskała na ramię jego byłego taty i... nagle uspokoił się. Nie chciał myśleć o zmianie charakteru Severusa i ich odległej relacji. Nie chciał niczego więcej, tylko tych bezpiecznych ramion, jak za dawnych czasów... i Harry pozwolił sobie na płacz.

-----  
Severus nie poruszył się. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale cała ta sytuacja była taka znajoma - i również tak boleśnie dobra.

Trzymał mocno chłopaka tak długo, jak ten płakał; czuł jak ręce chłopca zaciskają się na jego piżamie, czuł wilgoć łez na swoim ramieniu i czuł się jak w domu.

Ktoś go potrzebował. Ktoś na nim polegał. Ktoś do niego należał.

Był w domu.

Prawda?


	7. Bliżej

**7. BLIŻEJ **

- Tutaj! - krzyknął ktoś w mroku. - Tutaj! Uciekać!

Powietrze wypełnione było głośnymi krzykami, odgłosami wybijanych szyb i uderzeń, latającymi zaklęciami, jękami, krzykami bólu i przerażenia.

Harry nagle nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Przed chwilą był w przedziale w pociągu do Hogwartu, rozmawiając z Hermioną, Aresem, Neville'm, Seamusem i - o dziwo - Ronem. Była tam również ta nowa dziewczyna, Erika. Hermiona, Seamus i Harry opuścili przedział prefektów, aby spotkać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi; rozmawiali spokojnie, jedząc słodycze i opowiadając o swoich wakacjach, kiedy nagle pociąg zahamował ostro, a odległe łomoty uświadomiły im, że z półek pospadały bagaże. Wtedy, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zgasły wszystkie światła i pogrążyli się w zupełnej ciemności. Tylko na chwilę: kiedy ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku, wyjrzeli przez okno i zobaczyli niewyraźne postacie okrążające pociąg.

Ludzie ci mieli na sobie ciemne szaty, a ich białe twarze lśniły w świetle kilku zaklęć "Lumos". Ich twarze... nie, to nie były twarze, mieli na sobie maski. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno: Śmierciożercy.

W chwili, kiedy uczniowie rozpoznali napastników, wpadli w panikę. A kiedy pierwsze zaklęcia otworzyły z trzaskiem drzwi, panika osiągnęła niewiarygodny poziom.

Pierwszą myślą Harry'ego było, że są uwięzieni w pociągu. Nie mieli gdzie uciec, ani się ukryć, taktycznie byli w najgorszej z możliwych sytuacji.

- Hej - wyszeptał, mając nadzieję, że jego przyjaciele go usłyszą. - Musimy się w jakiś sposób wydostać. Jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni.

- Pociąg jest okrążony przez Śmierciożerców. Nie możemy się wydostać! - zaoponował Seamus.

- Nie mamy żadnych szans, by bronić się tutaj! - warknął szybko Harry. - I jest tu również wiele bezbronnych dzieci...

- Pierwszoroczni! - wykrzyknęła przerażona Hermiona. - Oni są zupełnie...

- Nie możemy ich ochronić - przerwał Hermionie Harry. - Musimy stworzyć sytuację, w której będą mogli uciec.

- Wybijmy szyby! - zasugerował Ron.

- Nie! Okna są zbyt wysoko nad ziemią. Mniejsze dzieci nie uciekną w ten sposób - Hermiona zatarła nerwowo dłonie. - Musimy usunąć jedną ze ścian pociągu.

- I najpierw rzucić silne zaklęcie ogłuszające - dodał Neville. - Wtedy dzieci będą mogły tędy uciec.

- Dobrze - Harry wstał. - Chodźmy. Nie mamy czasu.

Rozmowa nie trwała nawet minuty. Wyszli na korytarz, który był pełen dzieci i wyjrzeli przez okna, aby sprawdzić również tę stronę pociągu. Harry starał się przekrzyczeć hałas.

- Ściana pociągu zniknie za chwilę! Poczekajcie na nasze ogłuszające zaklęcia, potem uciekajcie najszybciej jak możecie! Spróbujcie się gdzieś ukryć!

- NIE, Snape! - warknął Malfoy nieprzyjaźnie. - Jeśli usuniecie ścianę, nie będziemy mieć żadnej osłony!

- Jesteśmy uwięzieni! - odkrzyknął Harry. - Nie możemy tutaj zostać! Musimy uciekać!

- Czekaj! - Nowy głos dołączył się do rozmowy. - Pomożemy, ale jest nas tutaj tylko trzech!

- Janus? - zapytał Harry ciemnej postaci. - To ty?

- Tak, i kilku innych Ślizgonów z siódmego roku.

- I kilku Krukonów z szóstego - głos Terry'ego Boota był cichy, ale wyraźny. - Pomożemy wam rzucić te ogłuszające zaklęcia...

- TERAZ! - krzyknęła Hermiona. - Nie mamy czasu! Ktokolwiek chce się dołączyć, niech to zrobi! Rzućcie zaklęcie. Raz, dwa, trzy...

- Evanesco! - wykrzyknęło przynajmniej dwadzieścia głosów i czyste, chłodne wrześniowe powietrze powiało im w twarze. Ściana korytarza przestała istnieć.

- Ogłuszające zaklęcie! - wyszeptał Harry pośród nagłej ciszy, jaka zapadła w wagonie. W pozostałych wagonach nie było tak cicho, słyszał to. - Raz, dwa, trzy...

- Drętwota! - tym razem prawie trzydzieści głosów ryknęło zaklęcie, i jasne linie przecięły pole przed nimi. Ktoś jęknął, ze wszystkich kierunków słychać było zaskoczone odgłosy.

- Jeszcze raz! - krzyknął Harry.

- Drętwota!

Powtórzyli to pięć razy pod rząd, potem Hermiona wrzasnęła:

- UCIEKAJCIE!

Wykorzystując zaskoczenie wrogów, dzieci wyskoczyły na ciemne pole i pobiegły najszybciej jak potrafiły. Harry pozostał z tyłu, słyszał tuż obok siebie sapanie Aresa.

- Chcę walczyć - powiedział nagle Ares. - Pozostałe wagony nadal są atakowane...

Harry zdziwił się, słysząc pozostałych swoich przyjaciół mówiących podobne słowa. Najwidoczniej nie tylko on zdecydował się pomóc innym. Chociaż w ciemnych chaosie nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Leżeli na brzuchach obok opróżnionego wagonu.

- Tędy! - Harry usłyszał głos Janusa, a po kilku chwilach ściana następnego wagonu również zniknęła.

- UCIEKAJCIE! - ktoś krzyknął.

- Ministerstwo przybędzie tutaj lada chwila - wyszeptała Hermiona. - Musimy grać na zwłokę.

W międzyczasie zgiełk wokół nich stawał się coraz głośniejszy.

- Personam revelo! - odezwał się głos dorosłego mężczyzny, a jakaś dziewczyna krzyknęła ze strachu. - To nie ta dziewczyna!

- Szukają kogoś - wyszeptał przestraszony Ares. - Rzucają zaklęcie identyfikujące...

- Szukają dziewczyny - dodała Hermiona.

- Erika... - powiedział nagle Harry. - Chcą złapać Eri...! - zaczął krzyczeć zdenerwowany, ale nagle przerwał mu dziewczęcy głos tuż obok.

- Jestem tutaj. Nie musisz się martwić.

- Och - westchnął Harry, chociaż sam nie wiedział, czy czuje ulgę, czy też wprost przeciwnie.

- Myślę, że ich drugim celem nadal jesteś ty - dodał nagle Neville.

- TUTAJ! - wrzasnął w pobliżu głos. - Tutaj jest ich grupka!

- Drętwota!

- Expelliarmus!

- Silencio!

Oczywiście, to Hermiona rzuciła uciszające zaklęcie, chociaż już było za późno.

- Nadchodzą - wyszeptał przerażony Ron.

- Pod pociąg! - krzyknął Neville, złapał Erikę za ramię i pociągnął ją za sobą. Sądząc po głosie protestującej Hermiony, Harry domyślił się, że Ron zrobił to samo z nią. Kiedy jednak Ron ją odciągał, Hermiona niechcąco wytrąciła Harry'emu z ręki różdżkę. Harry już miał za nimi podążyć, ale teraz musiał się zatrzymać i zaczął szukać po omacku swojej zaginionej różdżki. Nie mógł jej jednak znaleźć.

Harry zaczął się denerwować. W środku walki stracił przez głupi przypadek różdżkę. Cudownie.

- Co robisz? - usłyszał obok głos Aresa.

- Moja różdżka. Nie mogę znaleźć różdżki - wyjaśnił pośpiesznie.

- Co..?

Harry otworzył usta, aby powtórzyć, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Nagle otoczył go intensywny chłód. To było aż nazbyt znajome uczucie: chłód dotarł dalej niż tylko do skóry, wdarł się do jego piersi... Znajomy chłód rozpaczy, samotności, bólu, strachu i nicości. Dementorzy.

Dementorzy - a on nie miał różdżki.

Z desperacją zaczął podwijać nogawkę spodni, by sięgnąć po ukrytą różdżkę - swoją własną różdżkę, ale było za późno. Dementorzy podeszli bliżej i wszystko pogrążyło się w bolesnym uczuciu, mieszaninie przerażających wspomnień.

Ktoś krzyczał, krzyczał w jego głowie... jego matka... głos, który słyszał tak dawno temu.

_- Nie Harry, nie Harry, proszę, nie Harry! _

_- Odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno... odsuń się natychmiast... _

_- Nie Harry, proszę nie, weź mnie, zabij mnie w zamian... _

Ból rwał ciało Harry'ego, ale nadal był przytomny. Jednakże potop bolesnych wspomnień nie chciał się zatrzymać. Kolejny bolesny krzyk - Harry natychmiast go rozpoznał. To był Severus w Koszmarnym Dworze, kiedy byli rozdzieleni i Malfoy... Malfoy zmiażdżył mu dłonie.

_- Harry! NIEEEEEEEEEE! _- rozpaczliwy krzyk Severusa, kiedy Pettigrew rzucił na Harry'ego Zabijające Zaklęcie.

_- Dobrze, chłopcze. Rzucę na ciebie zaklęcie, jeśli mi nie odpowiesz. _- Głos Aurora, zanim rzucił na niego Tormenta w zeszłym roku.

I wreszcie:

_- Obliviate _- słowo, które rozbiło jego pozornie bezpieczny świat w drobne kawałki.

W tej chwili nareszcie zdołał chwycić swoją różdżkę i wskazał nią na zbliżające się postacie bez twarzy, koncentrując się silnie na pocieszeniu i opiece ostatniej nocy.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Z końca jego różdżki niemalże wybuchł Rogacz - postać animaga jego opiekuna; jego ojczym wyskoczył z niej i pogalopował w kierunku swojego celu.

Mgła zasnuwająca umysł Harry'ego zaczęła rzednąć. Postacie najpierw zaczęły się wycofywać, później po prostu uciekły. Harry westchnął i upadł ponownie na brzuch. Potem niepewny palec bojaźliwie dotknął jego ramienia i ktoś obok niego wyszeptał:

- Potter... - Harry zamarł bez ruchu. Pozostałe palce dołączyły do pierwszego i uchwyciły go silnie, a słaby głos zmienił się w nieprzyjemny syk.

- Jesteś Potter... - jednakże było to bardziej pytanie niż proste stwierdzenie ze strony Aresa.

- Musimy się ruszyć, Ares - wysyczał w odpowiedzi i podniósł się, by podążyć za przyjaciółmi, ale Ares trzymał mocno jego ramię.

- Nie.

- MUSIMY! - Harry chciał wrzasnąć.

Na szczęście, a może raczej nieszczęśliwie, atakujący ponownie się zbliżyli. To wystarczyło, aby przekonać Aresa, by się ruszył, ale zanim zdążyli dołączyć do swoich towarzyszy znajdujących się pod pociągiem, usłyszeli głośne trzaski wplatające się w odgłosy bitwy. Harry'emu nie zajęło dużo czasu rozpoznanie ministerialnych odznak na uniformach nowoprzybyłych.

- Aurorzy Ministerstwa! - krzyknął z ulgą.

Chaos wzrósł, ale po początkowym zaskoczeniu Śmierciożercy zaczęli się deaportować i krzyki dokoła z przerażonych zmieniły się w odgłosy radości i ulgi. Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął głęboko. Potem przypomniał sobie o swojej zaginionej różdżce, więc rzucił szybko Accio, by ją odnaleźć. Czując w ręku różdżkę swojego ojca, szybko wsunął swoją własną na jej zwykłe miejsce i spojrzał na oczekującego Aresa.

- Nic nie mogę ci powiedzieć - wymamrotał, pokonany.

Ares spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Dobra. Ale wiem, kim jesteś. Ten Patronus...

Nie musiał kończyć, Harry dokładnie wiedział, co miał na myśli.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć - wyszeptał. - Przepraszam.

-----  
Patil był szczęściarzem, myślał Severus, kiedy jadł śniadanie w Wielkim Hallu. Trzy dni przed oficjalnymi wyborami zdołał udowodnić społeczności czarodziejów, jak skutecznie potrafi działać w niebezpiecznych okolicznościach: najpierw podczas procesu Malfoy'a, potem wykazał się szybką reakcją Ministerstwa na atak na Hogwart Express. Siły Ministerstwa przybyły na miejsce ataku w ciągu dziesięciu minut, zdołały odpędzić Śmierciożerców - i nikt nie zginął. Było kilka pomniejszych zranień i dużo dzieci w szoku, ale w sumie całe zdarzenie można było uznać za zakończone szczęśliwie, a dla Patila - również idealnie zgrane z czasem wyborów. Severus był pewny, że społeczeństwo brytyjskich czarodziejów wybierze go na nowego Ministra Magii po tych wszystkich zdarzeniach, ale nie zazdrościł mu. Patil będzie dobrym ministrem, a szybka reakcja Aurorów bez wątpienia była bardziej jego zasługą niż samych Aurorów. Jego nowe reguły i porządki przyczyniły się do szybkości i efektywności ich reakcji.

Chociaż myśli Severusa poprzedniego wieczora nie były tak chłodne i logiczne. Kiedy pierwsze wiadomości o ataku dotarły do szkoły, poczuł coś... nieznajomego. Bardzo, bardzo nieprzyjemnego, dusząca zimna obręcz zacisnęła się wokół jego piersi i gardła, a było to tak nieznajome uczucie, że na początku nie wiedział, co znaczyło. Dopiero, kiedy zauważył wysoką postać chłopca pośród przybywających studentów i chłodny ucisk zelżał, dotarło do niego, że martwił się o swojego bratanka. Och, cóż... podczas długiego czekania obwiniał się, że pozwolił chłopakowi wyruszyć do Londynu na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, ale zrozumienie własnych uczuć przyszło dopiero wtedy, kiedy chłopak wszedł ze swoimi kolegami do Wielkiego Hallu.

Bez ociągania pośpieszył do chłopca i zapytał o jego zdrowie, otrzymując w zamian szeroki, jasny uśmiech, który miał na niego magiczny wpływ - dlaczego? Nie wiedział, ale ten uśmiech jakoś zdołał wymazać resztki jego strachu, i nawet typowa przemowa inauguracyjna Albusa wydawała mu się znośniejsza niż zwykle.

Czy działo się tak dlatego, że tej nocy przez długie godziny trzymał w objęciach niespokojnego chłopca? Severus nie mógł zdecydować. Tej nocy... Gdyby chłopak był trochę młodszy, czułby się jak rodzic, prawdziwy rodzic: trzymanie chorego czy nie mogącego spać dziecka było zadaniem rodzica. Ale jego bratanek nie był już dzieckiem. Miał siedemnaście lat - był prawie dorosły. A z drugiej strony... chłopak był taki wdzięczny, Severus czuł to wyraźnie. Wdzięczność.

Nie po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zrozumiał: chłopak go kochał. Ale...

Zawsze były jakieś "ale". Coś związanego z chłopakiem było dość niepokojące: nieustanne uczucie, że go dobrze zna, jakie nie opuszczało Severusa. Jego Zaklęcie Pamięci działało perfekcyjnie: nie pamiętał nawet swojego własnego brata - a mimo to, ten chłopak był taki znajomy. Dlaczego?

Gdzieś w podświadomości Severusa kryła się odpowiedź, a czasami nawet jego świadomy umysł chwytał ślady rozwiązania zagadki - przede wszystkim w snach. I Severus doskonale wiedział, że odpowiedź nie była związana z jego bratem czy usuniętymi wspomnieniami. To było coś innego - i zdawało się, że to "coś" czekało na swój czas, aby wyjść z ukrycia. Ostatni kawałek wewnętrznej układanki wskoczył na swoje miejsce ostatniego spokojnego, wolnego od uczniów popołudnia, kiedy Severus wybrał się do biblioteki, aby poszukać książek na temat ludzkiej krwi w eliksirach przeciwbólowych i Madame Pince skierowała go do działu Arabskiego Mistycyzmu.

- To eliksirów, a nie wróżb szukam - prychnął oburzony Severus.

- Cóż, kochany, myślę, że możesz tam znaleźć kilka odpowiednich książek o ludzkiej krwi. Chociaż masz rację, nie są one związane bezpośrednio z robieniem eliksirów. Ale uważam, że sporo możesz się z nich dowiedzieć. I, oczywiście, nie znajdują się pośród książek o Arabskim Mistycyzmie, ale na samej górze tych regałów. Ponieważ większość z nich napisana jest po arabsku.

- Cudownie - wymamrotał Severus, który nie znał arabskiego, ale skierował się do wskazanej sekcji.

- W każdym razie to ulubione miejsce twojego syna - Madame Pince szczebiotała wesoło. - Zawsze uczy się tam ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - Severus zdecydowanie NIE był zainteresowany zwyczajami jego "syna" związanymi z nauką, ale nie był w stanie powstrzymać słowotoku bibliotekarki. - Ale głównie z tą uroczą panną Granger. Są tacy podobni do twojego brata i panny Evans, kiedy tamci byli razem i często zastanawiałam się, czy będą się tak trzymać razem jak tamta dwójka, czy też nie... - Głos kobiety ucichł, a Severus stanął jak wryty.

Jego brat i _panna Evans_? Ta mała dziewczyna mugolskiego pochodzenia, która później została żoną Jamesa Pottera?

Zupełnie zapomniał o swoich eliksirach. Oparł się o jeden z regałów, szukając czegoś stabilnego. Był najwyższy czas, aby pomyśleć o oświadczeniu jego bratanka na tego jego rodziców.

Po pierwsze: chłopak był Snape'm. Nie adoptowanym dzieckiem, ale prawdziwym Snape'm: eliksir, jaki zrobili w szpitalu potwierdził to zdecydowanie. Powinien być również synem jego brata, ponieważ eliksir wskazał, że byli blisko spokrewnieni.

Ale, znając pochodzenie chłopaka, jego brat wolał czarownice pochodzenia mugolskiego, nawet kiedy dorósł.

_Wtedy _to się stało. To coś wskoczyło na swoje miejsce, ale kiedy Severus starał się to uchwycić.... uciekło, bawiąc się w kotka i myszkę z rozwścieczonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. A on nie lubił takiego rodzaju uczuć.

I nadal nie potrafił uchwycić kluczowego elementu.

To niepokojące uczucie nie opuszczało go przez całe śniadanie, a teraz musiał się jeszcze zmierzyć z Aurorami, gdyż Patil polecił im, aby przeprowadzili zwyczajową kontrolę pośród uczniów na początku nowego roku szkolnego. Severus nie lubił tego procesu, ale zaakceptował go jako konieczność i miał nadzieję, że nowi Aurorzy Patila nie będą uprzedzeni w stosunku do jego domu. Ale Patil ostrzegł ich, że nauczyciele również zostaną przesłuchani w związku z atakiem i Severus miał złe przeczucia, co do tego przesłuchania, zważywszy fakt, iż nadal miał na swoim przedramieniu Mroczny Znak Voldemorta. Dokładnie wiedział, kogo jako pierwszego będą podejrzewać.

Z powodu dochodzenia Aurorów nie odbyły się żadne lekcje - i, oczywiście, nic nie znaleźli do końca dnia. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu Severusa nikt go nie podejrzewał, ani nie próbował aresztować: wręcz odwrotnie, wszyscy traktowali go z uprzejmością i szacunkiem. Jednak po kolacji rozległo się ciche pukanie do jego drzwi.

- Mogę wejść? - zapytał nieznajomy głos.

Severus otworzył drzwi. Dowódca lokalnej grupy Aurorów stał w korytarzu. Na twarzy Severusa pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek.

- Powinienem był wiedzieć - wymamrotał gniewnie, ale wpuścił Aurora do swoich kwater.

- Więc? - zapytał, kiedy obaj usiedli. - Dalsze pytania na temat mojego Znaku? Lub mojej lojalności?

- Nie - Auror pokręcił głową. - Chodzi o pańskiego syna, profesorze Snape.

- Och... - Na chwilę krew Severusa zastygła. Jego syn nie był Śmierciożercą, prawda? Ale zanim ogarnęła go panika, Auror zaczął mówić dalej.

- Cóż, to właściwie nie dotyczy naszego dochodzenia... przyszedłem do pana jak ojciec do ojca.

Severus poczuł się zupełnie zagubiony.

- Ja... ja nie rozumiem - wymamrotał, zmartwiony.

Auror westchnął i podrapał się w szyję z zakłopotaniem.

- Panie Snape, czy wie pan, że pana syn ma na sobie kilka Maskujących Zaklęć? - zapytał wreszcie.

Severus przełknął powstającą w jego gardle bryłę i przytaknął niepewnie.

- Podejrzewałem - zaskrzeczał i zbladł. Teraz dowie się, co chłopak przed nim ukrywa.

Auror poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle i Severus zauważył, że zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w ciemne, przenikliwe oczy Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Słyszałem o problemach pańskiego syna z Aurorami w zeszłym roku - "Szczęściarz z ciebie", pomyślał Severus. "Ja nic nie wiem, o tych problemach." - Więc zdecydowałem się uczestniczyć w krótkim sprawdzeniu jego uczciwości podczas naszych przesłuchań. - Auror uciekł wzrokiem a podłogę, ale po chwili szarpnął głową i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. - Wie pan, że on się ciął, a może i tnie nadal?

Severusowi opadła szczęka. Co? Tnie się? Chłopak? Zmusił się do zamknięcia ust i, opierając łokcie na kolanach, ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- O mój Boże! - zachrypiał. - Nie wiedziałem - dodał.

- Nie wiedziałem... - wymamrotał do siebie.

- Ma wiele cięć na rękach, obu rękach, a wiele z nich jest świeżych - nie mają więcej niż dwa, czy trzy miesiące. - Głos Aurora brzmiał łagodnie, kiedy kontynuował. - Widziałem kilkoro dzieci o samobójczych skłonnościach i nie sądzę, aby on był jednym z nich, nie naprawdę. On nie chce się zabić, on tylko... kaleczy się. Za karę? Dla ulgi? Nie wiem, ale myślę, że powinien pan z nim porozmawiać i może... powinien zaprowadzić pan go do doradcy. Wie pan... wypadek, zbyt głębokie cięcie...

Severus pokręcił głową.

- Nie wiedziałem - powtórzył znowu. - Jest pan pewny?

- Wystarczająco.

Po krótkiej ciszy Auror dodał:

- Pracowałem kiedyś z dziećmi o podobnych problemach. Napisałem swoją pracę dyplomową na temat samookaleczeń i ich korzeni. Widziałem dużo blizn już wcześniej.

Severus wstał i poszedł chwiejnym krokiem do kuchni, by nalać sobie szklankę wody. Gardło wyschło mu z wrażenia. Kiedy wrócił do bawialni, Auror już stał.

- Przepraszam za... wtrącanie się - powiedział mężczyzna i wyciągnął rękę. - Ale uważałem za konieczne zawiadomienie pana. Dobranoc, profesorze Snape.

- Dobranoc.

W chwili, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za mężczyzną, Severus osunął się na swoje krzesło, starając się pojąć swoje własne emocje i umiejscowić ten nowy element w wewnętrznej układance dotyczącej chłopca. Mężczyzna mówił prawdę, tego Severus był pewny. I powiedział, że blizny chłopaka miały dwa miesiące. Czy ciął się, kiedy Severus leżał w śpiączce w Św. Mungo? Czy to był jakiś dziwny rodzaj smutku? Czy może ciął się po śmierci młodego Weasley'a? Jako rodzaj kary? Chłopak obwiniał się o jego śmierć, Severus wiedział o tym. I wiedział też, że Auror nie przyglądał się uważnie tym bliznom, ponieważ nie chciał nękać chłopaka, więc te rany mogły być nawet świeże...

Severus czuł się zagubiony. Czy wiedział o tych... skłonnościach wcześniej? Albo... czy chłopak miał podobne skłonności wcześniej? A może to wszystko zaczęło się po rzuceniu przez niego na siebie Obliviate? Nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, chociaż głęboko wewnątrz miał znowu to uczucie. Uczucie, że czegoś brakowało, a wszystko wokół niego był takie oczywiste! Ale znowu nie udało mu się tego uchwycić.

Severus poszedł do łóżka zdenerwowany i niezdolny do zamknięcia oczu, a po przerywanym nocnym śnie i kiepskim śniadaniu zatrzymał się przy chłopaku wychodząc z Wielkiego Hallu.

- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział. - Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu po...

- Dlaczego jesteś taki oficjalny? - Zielone oczy chłopaka uśmiechnęły się do niego. - Mogę odwiedzić cię w naszych kwaterach i wypijemy razem herbatę po Numerologii. O drugiej.

- Dobrze - Severus spojrzał badawczo na chłopaka, zauważył pewne ślady zmęczenia w tych oczach, chociaż twarz była spokojna i świeża. - Miałeś kolejny koszmar?

- Jak...? - Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko uniósł z elegancją jedna brew i odwrócił się.

- Poczekaj. - Chłopak chwycił go za rękaw i zachichotał. - Nie bądź taki zarozumiały. Wiem, że coś ukrywasz.

- Tak? - Severus zapytał i uśmiechnął się. - Przyjdź o drugiej. Nie spóźnij się.

-----  
Harry miał złe przeczucia, co do swojej popołudniowej wizyty u Severusa, ale nie mógł się doczekać, aż skończy się lekcja zaawansowanej Numerologii, żeby wreszcie mogli porozmawiać. Nie wspominając o Aresie: chłopak gapił się na niego tak intensywnie, że Harry prawie czuł dziury, jakie jego wzrok wiercił mu w plecach. Oczywiście, że Ares był podejrzliwy. Oczywiście, że to odgadł. Uczyli się w zeszłym roku podczas Zaklęć albo Obrony (Harry nie pamiętał dokładnie: o Zaklęciu Patronus uczyli się na obu lekcjach), że: po pierwsze, Patronusy były jak odciski palców - każdy miał swojego własnego Patronusa, który różnił się od wszystkich pozostałych; po drugie, Harry Potter nadal był jedynym uczniem, który potrafił wyczarować pełnego Patronusa; a po trzecie i najważniejsze, ukrywał swoją zdolność do wyczarowania Patronusa przez cały ostatni rok. Ares nie był głupi i wyciągnął jedyny możliwy wniosek: Patronusa musiał rzucić Harry Potter, więc Quietus Snape musi być Harry'm Potterem. Błyskotliwe.

Harry wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał zmierzyć się z Aresem i wyjaśnić mu, że... co? Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Prawdę? Harry nie wiedział, więc zdecydował się na wizytę u dyrektora najszybciej jak to będzie możliwe, prawdopodobnie jeszcze dzisiaj.

Kiedy lekcja się skończyła, Harry spakował wszystkie swoje książki, zauważając, że wszyscy w tej klasie mieli sporo książek w swoich torbach, podczas gdy uczniowie na Zielarstwie mieli ich bardzo niewiele. Cóż, na tamtej lekcji byli tylko uczniowie z Hufflepuffu i Gryffindoru, inaczej niż na Numerologii czy Eliksirach. Ponieważ niewiele osób otrzymało wystarczająco dobre oceny z SUMów, aby na nie chodzić, więc lekcje dla zaawansowanych były zupełnie wymieszane: każdy dom miał na nich swoich przedstawicieli.

- Quietus, musimy porozmawiać. - Ares zatrzymał go w drzwiach.

- Ares - Harry spojrzał twardo na przyjaciela. - Nie mam nic do...

- Nie kłam! - wysyczał Ares, marszcząc brwi. - Widziałem...

- Zamknij się! - przerwał mu Harry. - Miałem przez ciebie wystarczająco dużo problemów latem! Proszę, daruj mi ich trochę teraz!

Ares spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział Harry'ego tak rozzłoszczonego. Co więcej: nigdy nie widział, aby jego przyjaciel był w ogóle rozzłoszczony.

- Ja tylko...

- Nie - powiedział Harry bez ogródek. - To nie jest kwestia przyjacielskiej rozmowy. Nie chcę i nie wolno mi z tobą rozmawiać na temat związany z... tym co widziałeś. Rozumiesz? - Jego mina dorównywała Severusowej.

Ares zesztywniał z urazy.

- Nie jesteś moim rodzicem, żeby mi rozkazywać!

- Tak, oczywiście. A ty nie jesteś moim rodzicem, aby robić to samo.

- Kiedy ja tobie rozkazałem?

- Kiedy powiedziałeś, że musimy porozmawiać. Ja nie _muszę _rozmawiać z nikim o niczym. Ja _mogę _porozmawiać z tobą, kiedy uznam to za właściwe.

Patrzyli na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę w napięciu, potem Ares wzruszył ramionami i odszedł.

- Co to było? - Hermiona podeszła do Harry'ego.

- Widział mojego Patronusa - odpowiedział Harry tak cicho, że tylko Hermiona zdołała usłyszeć. - I domyślił się.

- Och - Hermiona zamyśliła się. - Co chcesz teraz zrobić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Teraz idę porozmawiać z Severusem, później... myślę, że pójdę odwiedzić dyrektora.

- Och, dobry pomysł.

- Jak zawsze - odparł Harry i odwrócił się do dziewczyny. - Co teraz z Ronem?

- Ronem? - Harry zauważył zmieszanie Hermiony.

- Nie chcesz rozważyć ponownie swojej... odmowy z zeszłego roku?

- Och, to... - Hermiona opuściła głowę. - Nie, Quietus. Wątpię, abym kiedykolwiek rozważała to ponownie. Nie widziałeś siebie tamtej nocy. Myślałam, że umrzesz, byłam przerażona i... i... samo wspomnienie jego okrucieństwa powoduje, że nie mogę myśleć o sobie i o Ronie... w ten sposób.

- A co z przyjaźnią? - zapytał zamyślony Harry.

- Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie - westchnęła Hermiona. - A ty? Jak myślisz, czy moglibyście być przyjaciółmi?

Harry również westchnął.

- Nie jestem pewny. Starałem się... i wiesz, on wiele razy przepraszał. Ale ja nie mogłem, i pewnie nadal nie mogę mu wybaczyć. Hermiona, on _wiedział_, że mam blizny! Percy mu powiedział. Wiedział i wykorzystał tę wyjątkową wiedzę przeciwko mnie w najgorszy z możliwych sposobów. - Stali w ciszy przez chwilę, wreszcie Harry pożegnał się. Nadeszła godzina wizyty u Severusa.

Droga do lochów nie zajęła mu dużo czasu i Harry wkrótce znalazł się przed ich kwaterami, przyciskając palcem wskazującym białą plamkę. Drzwi otworzyły się cicho.

- Cześć, Severusie - powitał mężczyznę, który siedział w swoim ulubionym krześle, z oczami nieobecnie wpatrzonymi w pusty kominek.

Mężczyzna tylko skinął głową na powitanie, a Harry znał tego przyczynę: nadal nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że on mówił do niego po imieniu. Harry rzucił niedbale torbę i usiadł przed nim.

- Chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać. - Spojrzał na Severusa z wyczekiwaniem, zauważając głębokie linie zmęczenia i zatroskania na jego twarzy.

- Tak. - Mężczyzna zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i zamówił herbatę szybkim machnięciem różdżki. Kiedy kubki pojawiły się na stole, wziął jeden w dłonie i uchwycił go obiema rękami, jakby chciał zagrzać zmarznięte palce. Harry naśladował jego ruchy i przez długie, stresujące minuty siedzieli w głębokiej ciszy.

- Wczoraj miałem gościa.

Harry nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Opuścił kubek i skinieniem głowy zachęcił mężczyznę do kontynuowania.

- I on wspomniał o czymś, co ja... chcę wiedzieć.

- Kim on był?

- Dowódcą grupy Aurorów.

Harry zamknął oczy, ponieważ świat zaczął wirować wokół niego.

- Nic ci nie jest? - usłyszał nieco zmartwiony głos Severusa i pokręcił głową. Nic mu nie było, prawda?

- O co chcesz mnie spytać? - zapytał słabo.

- Wspominał mi, że miałeś pewne... problemy z Aurorami w zeszłym roku. Czy możesz oświecić mnie, na czym polegały te... problemy?

Harry poczuł ulgę rozpływającą się po całym jego ciele i otworzył oczy.

- Cóż, to nie było nic wielkiego. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Chcieli jakiegoś dowodu, że jestem Śmierciożercą, a kiedy nic nie znaleźli, starali się mnie zmusić, żebym wypił Veritaserum. Odmówiłem, potem rzucili na mnie zaklęcia i musiałem spędzić kilka godzin w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Ty i Dumbledore złożyliście oficjalny raport o maltretowaniu i potem zostawili mnie w spokoju.

- Jakiego zaklęcia użyli?

- Tormenta. Och, i było jeszcze trochę fizycznego znęcania się, ale nic poważnego.

- Fizycznego znęcania się! - Głos Severusa był chłodny i ostry. - A ty mówisz, że to nic poważnego.

- Cóż... - Harry przełknął. - Zaklęcie było gorsze... - Jego głos ucichł.

- Dlaczego chcieli, żebyś wziął Veritaserum?

Harry poczuł, jak zdenerwowanie znów ściska go za gardło. To pytanie było zbyt... bliskie. Znowu musiał kłamać.

- Ponieważ ciebie uznawano za mojego ojca, a oni wiedzieli o twojej przeszłości... więc pomyśleli, że jaki ojciec taki syn... - Cóż, to przynajmniej była półprawda.

- Bydlaki! - wymamrotał pod nosem Severus. - To takie dla nich typowe: zaklęcia, bicie, Veritaserum...

- Mój ojciec również był Aurorem. - Harry zdecydował się przenieść rozmowę na mniej stresujący temat. - Ale zrezygnował z tej pracy po pierwszym miesiącu. Nie mógł wytrzymać ich agresji.

- Rozumiem - Severus najwidoczniej nie słyszał nawet jego słów. To był zły zwiastun tego, co miało się stać. - Ale wczoraj usłyszałem coś jeszcze, Quietus.

Kiedy Harry usłyszał swoje imię wypowiedziane na głos, wiedział że przegrał. Przygotował się na najgorsze, spoglądając na Severusa szeroko otwartymi i skoncentrowanymi oczami.

- Tak..? - zapytał.

- Wiem, że masz na sobie Glamour, Quietus. Zrozumiałem to dawno temu. Ale wczoraj Aurorzy rzucili na ciebie Revelo...

- ...i zobaczyli moje blizny, i zawiadomili o nich ciebie - Harry dokończył zdanie za Severusa. Kiedy mężczyzna przytaknął, Harry westchnął. - A teraz chcesz, żebym ci o nich opowiedział.

- Dokładnie.

- Miałem wypadek - zaczął Harry, ale Severus mu przerwał.

- Kiedy?

- Poprzedniego lata.

- Chcę je zobaczyć.

- Nie - Harry przestraszył się i zerwał się na nogi. - Nie.

- Stój. - W następnej chwili Severus stał już obok niego, trzymając go mocno za ramię. - Nie uciekniesz teraz. Chcę zobaczyć te blizny.

- Dlaczego?! - wykrzyknął Harry, starając się wyrwać ramię z silnego uścisku Severusa.

- Auror powiedział mi, że się tniesz.

- Bzdury! - wrzasnął Harry i ponownie spróbował się uwolnić.

- I powiedział mi, że twoje blizny nie mają więcej niż dwa miesiące.

- Mylił się! - Harry walczył, ale teraz Severus wskazywał na niego różdżką. Gardło Harry'ego zacisnęło się, ale jakoś zdołał wykrztusić: - Jeśli rzucisz teraz na mnie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, nigdy się już do ciebie nie zbliżę. Nigdy!

- Quietus, słuchaj...

- Nie masz prawa mnie zmuszać!

- Ja tylko chcę pomóc!

- Nie potrzebuję pomocy! Nie tnę się! Nie mam ci nic do pokazania! - Harry wrzasnął z całych sił. - I puść mnie! Puść! - Ostatecznym szarpnięciem uwolnił rękę, kopnął krzesło zagradzające mu drogę i pobiegł w stronę drzwi. Severus tuż za nim. Harry otworzył drzwi, ale Severus znowu chwycił go za ramię.

- Stój!

- Puść mnie! Moje blizny nie są twoją sprawą! - wrzasnął Harry i kopnął w stronę Severusa, ale ten był silniejszy. Pochwycił Harry'ego, wciągnął go do środka i zamknął drzwi szybkim zaklęciem. W tej chwili panika zawładnęła w końcu Harry'm ostatecznie. Poczuł, jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła, a w następnej chwili klęczał i wymiotował na podłogę.

Silny uchwyt znikł, a dość cienki i przestraszony głos odezwał się za nim:

- Co się stało?

- Zwymiotowałem - odparł oschle Harry. - To chyba oczywiste.

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko wyszedł na chwilę z pokoju. Kiedy powrócił, usunął wymiociny z podłogi, uklęknął obok Harry'ego i wytarł mu twarz ciepłym, mokrym ręcznikiem.

- Co się stało? - zapytał ponownie.

- Sądzę, że miałem atak paniki. Nic, o co musiałbyś się martwić - odpowiedział Harry. Głos nadal mu drżał.

- Przepraszam, że cię napadłem - wyszeptał Severus. - Chciałem tylko pomóc.

Klęczeli w ciszy, aż Harry przestał się trząść.

- Severus - Harry spojrzał na niego. - Przysięgam, że nie tnę się. Tylko... tylko... nie mogę o tym mówić. - Potrząsnął głową. - A Dumbledore wie o moich bliznach. Możesz pójść i zapytać go.

Severus popatrzył na niego badawczo.

- Coś się dzieje, czuję to. Coś planujesz, albo lepiej powiedzieć, że coś przede mną ukrywasz. Prawda?

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko wstał.

- Wypuść mnie teraz.

Harry czuł, że Severus chciał o coś zapytać, ale w końcu przytaknął i usunął blokujące zaklęcie. Nadal klęczał, kiedy Harry opuścił kwatery.

Zamknął drzwi za sobą i z głębokim westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę.

- O jakich bliznach gadałeś, Snape? - odezwał się z boku irytujący głos.

Harry spojrzał. Malfoy. Jasna cholera. Jedyna osoba, której z całą pewnością nie chciał tu widzieć.

- Nie twój interes, Malfoy. Odpieprz się!

- Język, Quiet! - Malfoy naśladował ton Severusa.

W następnej chwili różdżka Harry'ego wskazywała na jego gardło.

- Słuchaj, Malfoy. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jesteśmy spokrewnieni czy nie, jeśli nie przestaniesz wścibiać swojego nosa w moje sprawy, to rzucę coś na ciebie!

- Słowa... - Malfoy uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Dobrze się bawisz, Malfoy? - zapytał Harry i nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł.

- Można tak powiedzieć - odpowiedział blondyn, a jego uśmieszek pogłębił się, kiedy poczuł, jak różdżka Harry'ego zadrżała - pomyślał, że z niepewności.

- Gelasmus - mruknął Harry i nagle oczy Malfoy'a rozszerzyły się z bólu, kiedy zaczął się śmiać niekontrolowanie.

Harry stał obok niego przez kilka chwil, obserwując go chłodno. Ale zbyt dobrze pamiętał słowa Severusa o możliwych konsekwencjach zaklęcia. Więc zanim odwrócił się, by odejść, uwolnił wyjącego chłopaka zaklęciem Finite Incantatem.

- Czekaj, aż cię dorwę, Snape! - usłyszał za sobą krzyk Malfoy'a dudniący echem w korytarzu. Nie raczył odpowiedzieć.

-----  
Następnego dnia lekcja Eliksirów - dla Harry'ego pierwsza lekcja Zaawansowanych Eliksirów, zaczęła się w typowy sposób: drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie, Severus wkroczył do środka z szelestem szat, a jego głos odbił się echem od ścian. Harry stał obok Hermiony, zamiast obok Neville'a, który wybrał do współpracy Parvati, i Harry podejrzewał, że zna tego powód. Faktycznie, bliźniaczki Patil zmieniły się jakoś podczas tego lata: wyładniały i jakby wydoroślały; Harry zauważył też, że w pokoju wspólnym Parvati rozmawiała z Hermioną, a nie z Lavender, chociaż w poprzednim roku obie dziewczyny wydawały się nierozłączne. Lavender nadal wyglądała trochę głupawo, kiedy chichotała i paplała z innymi dziewczętami po kolacji.

Parvati stała się poważniejsza i mniej rozmowna, a jej zachowanie było naprawdę przyjemne w opinii Harry'ego - i najwidoczniej, w opinii Neville'a również. Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, siadając obok niej. Hermiona mrugnęła do niego i oboje się uśmiechnęli. Neville idealnie nadawał się dla wysokiej dziewczyny: urósł znacznie podczas tych wakacji, jego twarz straciła swoje okrągłe kształty i stała się ostrzejsza: jego kości policzkowe i czoło były bardziej wydatne, a nawet więcej: rano Harry już dwukrotnie spotkał go w łazience, jak się golił - i był trochę zazdrosny. On nie musiał się jeszcze golić.

- Neville jest całkiem przystojnym facetem - wyszeptała Hermiona i ponownie fala zazdrości zalała Harry'ego. Wiedział doskonale, że Hermiona ma rację: Neville stał się przystojnym mężczyzną, a on był nadal nieładnym wyrostkiem z włosami o skłonności do przetłuszczania i wielkim nosem, który nie był wcale mniejszy od nosa Severusa, tylko prosty. Jedyną osobą, która uważała go za przystojnego była Leah... A właściwie to była tylko gra, głupia zabawa, a mimo to nadal pamiętał oczy Leah, kiedy na niego patrzyła - wtedy był pewny, że dziewczyna go lubiła. Serce go zakłuło i na chwilę wstrzymał oddech.

- Co się stało? - usłyszał zmartwiony głos Hermiony. Spojrzał na nią.

- Nic - wymamrotał. - Tylko... Leah...

Zrozumienie promieniowało z twarzy Hermiony i przytaknęła.

- Tęsknisz za nią? - zapytała.

- Ja... - nie mógł dokończyć.

- Panie Snape, panno Granger, czy moglibyście zakończyć swoją czczą gadaninę? Lekcja już się zaczęła.

Oboje zaczerwienili się i spojrzeli na Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Och, i pięć punktów od Gryffindoru na nie uważanie na lekcji.

Harry poczuł falę gniewu, ale nie okazał tego, tylko odwrócił się w stronę swojego wuja.

- Wreszcie - Severus uśmiechnął się. Malfoy zachichotał i Harry nagle zapragnął znów rzucić na niego Gelasmus.

Severus nie powiedział słowa do Malfoy'a, zaczął wyjaśniać niezbędną wiedzę o zaawansowanych eliksirach, jakie będą musieli robić na szóstym roku i po kilku chwilach wszyscy zaczęli pisać gorączkowo.

Dużo później zaczęli przygotowywać owe ogniste eliksiry, o których opowiedział im Severus. Składniki i eliksir były lotne, więc Severus ostrzegł ich, by obchodzić się z nimi ostrożnie. Harry zauważył, że mówiąc to, popatrzył na Neville'a. Neville nie zadrżał, ani nie uniknął jego wzroku, spojrzał na swojego profesora bez strachu czy wstydu.

Severus poczuł się nieswojo, Harry widział to biorąc kilka zębów smoka i zaczynając je ścierać na proszek, podczas gdy Hermiona rozpaliła ogień pod kociołkiem.

Prawie już skończyli proces warzenia eliksiru, kiedy Malfoy zdecydował, że przyszedł czas na zemstę. Kiedy Severus pochylił się nad eliksirem Neville'a i Parvati, Malfoy szybkim ruchem wyciągnął fajerwerk. Fajerwerk zaczął syczeć i pryskać iskrami. Wiedząc, że ma tylko sekundy, Malfoy wyprostował się, zamierzył i rzucił go w powietrze; petarda wylądowała dokładnie w kociołku Harry'ego i Hermiony, w którym zaczęło niebezpiecznie bulgotać.

Harry widział, jak fajerwerk zbliża się do ich kociołka i łapiąc swoją różdżkę wykrzyknął:

- Evanesco! - i zagrażający życiu eliksir zniknął ku jego uldze.

Severus odwrócił się do nich, ale Harry stał już przed Malfoy'em, z różdżką wbijającą się w szyję chłopaka.

- Ostrzegałem cię, Malfoy... - zachrypiał, ale wtedy cichy i zupełnie osłupiały głos rozbił jego świat na kawałki.

- Potter...

Severus nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego na głos, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Kiedy zobaczył chłopaka odwracającego się od swojego kociołka, ujrzał znajomą minę na twarzy chłopaka, i jego ruchy... i nagle informacje, które zakopał głęboko wewnątrz, wyłoniły się i wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

- Potter... - wyszeptał, a chłopak powoli opuścił różdżkę i odwrócił się do niego.

Żaden z nich nie powiedział słowa, ale kiedy Severus spojrzał w znajome zielone oczy, resztki niepewności zniknęły. Chłopak był Potterem.

Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

- Revelo! - Severus usłyszał zaklęcie i wiedział, że rzucił je Malfoy, ale nadal był w głębokim szoku. Potter.

W rzeczywistości, kiedy usłyszał słowa zaklęcia, czekał, aż pojawi się znajoma twarz Pottera z dobrze znaną blizną, ale pojawiła się tylko blizna. Blizna na niezaprzeczalnie "snape'owej" twarzy, a także inne rzeczy: czerwone linie na szyi, które najprawdopodobniej ciągnęły się pod szatami chłopca, ale Snape nadal nie był w stanie się poruszyć.

- Potter - powiedział Malfoy i Potter odwrócił się do niego.

Klasa zamarła. Granger zbladła jak ściana. "Więc ona wiedziała" pomyślał Severus.

- Harry..? - zapytał Longbottom.

- Potter..? - Nott nie wydawał się zbytnio zaskoczony...

Potter nie powiedział ani słowa. Powoli, bardzo powoli, odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i wyszedł. Zanim jednak zamknął za sobą drzwi, zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

- Przedstawienie skończone - powiedział i drzwi zamknęły się.

Severus nadal nie był w stanie się poruszyć.


	8. Rozpadający się świat

**8. ROZPADAJĄCY SIĘ ŚWIAT **

Odzyskanie panowania nad sobą zajęło Severusowi dużo czasu.

- Lekcja skończona. Spakujcie swoje rzeczy i wyjdźcie - burknął do uczniów, którzy w pośpiechu zaczęli porządkować swoje rzeczy. - I dwadzieścia punktów od Slytherinu, panie Malfoy - dodał chłodno.

Malfoy pisnął głośno.

- Dwadzieścia? Dlaczego? Nie rzuciłem żadnego zabronionego zaklęcia!

Severus odwrócił się i podszedł do lekko zaniepokojonego chłopaka.

- Zgodnie ze szkolnymi zasadami rzucenie Obnażającego Zaklęcia na drugiego ucznia NIE jest dozwolone - wysyczał i Malfoy zagotował się w sobie.

- Nie rzuciłem Obnażającego Zaklęcia, proszę pana - zaprotestował. - Rzuciłem Re...

- Wystarczy! Dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu za twoje zuchwalstwo, panie Malfoy, i szlaban z panem Filchem dzisiaj wieczorem. - Zaskoczone spojrzenia z całej sali. - I uświadamiam ci, panie Malfoy, że zakaz używania Obnażających Zaklęć ma na celu ochronę prywatności przed czyimś natręctwem, a zaklęcie jakie właśnie rzuciłeś, było właśnie czymś takim. - Severus nagle zauważył, że wszyscy na nich patrzyli. - Och, i to oczywiście dotyczy wszystkich w szkole.

Ostatnie zdanie miało odpowiedni wpływ na uczniów: w ciągu jednej minuty sala była pusta, z wyjątkiem... z wyjątkiem rzeczy Pottera, które leżały porzucone na stole chłopaka.

Rzeczy Pottera. Świat nagle zakręcił się dookoła niego i Severus podszedł chwiejnym krokiem do stołu.

Potter.

Chaotyczne myśli przepływały przez jego umysł, a uczucia tłoczyły się w jego piersi: wiele, wiele myśli i uczuć, ścierających się ze sobą. Pierwszym uczuciem był szok, drugim ból - ból zdrady. Chłopak go zdradził: jego zaufanie, jego akceptację... I poczucie winy: nie miał prawa ujawniać tożsamości chłopaka przed wszystkimi - ale nie zrobił tego z własnej woli, po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać... A potem obrzydzenie i złość: dotknął tego przeklętego Pottera, zaoferował mu pocieszenie, trzymał go i pomógł mu... Potter... syn jego największego wroga, odrażającego i idealnego Jamesa Pottera i jego żony mugolskiego pochodzenia - jakie to dla nich typowe!

I Albus! Albus okłamał go, jego wina była nawet większa niż Pottera, ponieważ to ON manipulował tym głupim chłopakiem!

Przeklęty facet! I przeklęty chłopak! W nagłym ataku wściekłości Severus uderzył pięścią w stół i kopnął krzesło, które przeleciało przez pomieszczenie i rozbiło się o szafę. Potłuczone kawałki fiolek rozsypały się po całym pokoju, ale Severus nie przejął się tym. Szalał z wściekłości i po pięciu minutach klasa wyglądała, jakby zaatakowało ją stado hipogryfów.

Jedyny stół, który Severus zostawił w spokoju, należał do Pottera. Nie chciał nawet na niego patrzeć. Kiedy tylko jego wściekłość zmniejszyła się trochę, wezwał skrzata i rozkazał mu zabrać rzeczy chłopaka z powrotem do jego pokoju, a po chwili dodał:

- I usuń jego rzeczy z moich kwater, proszę. - Skrzat przytaknął i zniknął z cichym "pop".

Teraz sala była wreszcie wolna od rzeczy tego małego głupka. I pozostanie wolna! Severusa nie obchodziło czym lub kim ten głupek Potter był, chłopak nie wejdzie już więcej do jego klasy, NIGDY!

Nowa fala wściekłości zalała jego umysł i Severus nie był nawet w stanie trzeźwo myśleć nawet przez chwilę.

Ten cholerny, przeklęty bachor! I Albus! Wykorzystali go, jakby był tylko szachowym pionkiem w ich grze, albo kawałkiem układanki, _czymś_, a nie _kimś_, istotą ludzką z uczuciami i rozumem!

Już miał rzucić kolejne paskudne zaklęcie na meble, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do komnaty wszedł Albus.

- JAK ŚMIESZ?!! - ryknął Severus, nie witając się ze starszym mężczyzną. - JAK ŚMIAŁEŚ?!!

- Severus, proszę - powiedział Albus spokojnym głosem, który tylko rozwścieczył jeszcze bardziej Mistrza Eliksirów.

- NIE INTERESUJĄ MNIE TWOJE PRZEPROSINY! WYNOŚ SIĘ! NATYCHMIAST! - wrzasnął i podszedł groźnie do swojego byłego przyjaciela.

- Severus! - Tym razem głos dyrektora był bardziej stanowczy i silniejszy, ale Severus po prostu to zignorował.

- Nie, Albus! Nie chcę już więcej słuchać twoich bajeczek! - ryknął i uderzył pięścią w stół. - I nie chcę już więcej widzieć tego dzieciaka!

- Severus, uspokój się!

- NIE! - Nagle jego zwykła, pozbawiona emocji maska wróciła na swoje miejsce. - Nie, Albus. Odmawiam przyjęcia pana Pottera na moje zajęcia z Zaawansowanych Eliksirów, i odmawiam opiekowania się nim dłużej. Już poprosiłem skrzata, aby usunął wszystkie jego rzeczy z moich pokoi. Jak tylko stąd wyjdę, zmienię zamykające zaklęcie w moich osobistych pokojach jak również w moim gabinecie.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić, Severus - westchnął starszy czarodziej.

- Oczywiście, że mogę, dyrektorze! - Severus wstał i spojrzał mężczyźnie prosto w twarz. - I to ZROBIĘ! Natychmiast! - Odwrócił się, by odejść.

- Severus, stój! - To był rozkaz, Severus doskonale to słyszał, ale nie chciał usłuchać. Zatrzymując się na chwilę w drzwiach, dodał:

- Jeśli chcesz mnie zwolnić, Albus, po prostu to zrób. - Odwrócił twarz do niego. - I od tej chwili nie jestem już członkiem Zakonu. Możesz korzystać z mojego dworu tak długo, jak mnie tam nie ma. - Ale kiedy chciał się ruszyć, stwierdził ze złością, że nie może. Jego nogi były przykute do podłogi, a drugie zaklęcie dyrektora uciszyło go.

- Wystarczy, Severusie. Po pierwsze, nie możesz zabronić Quietusowi uczęszczać na swoje lekcje. Ma odpowiednią ocenę, by na nie chodzić. Po drugie, nie możesz wyrzucić go ze swojego życia. Nadal jest twoim bratankiem, i potrzebuje ciebie. Po trzecie, nie możesz opuścić Zakonu. Potrzebujemy ciebie, twoich zdolności i lotnego umysłu. Twojej pomocy. - Dumbledore machnięciem różdżki uwolnił Severusa od zaklęć. Młodszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pogardliwie.

- Znam swoje miejsce, dyrektorze. Jestem tylko mordercą, który musi zrobić wszystko, co mu rozkażą. To miałeś na myśli?

- Nie, Severusie... - Twarz Dumbledore'a wykrzywiła się boleśnie. - Nie.

- Nie? Więc dobrze, NIE zaakceptuję Pottera w żaden sposób. NIE będę członkiem Zakonu, chociaż będę pomagał w pracy Madame Pompfrey swoimi eliksirami jako nauczyciel tej szkoły i przysięgam zachować w tajemnicy wiadomości o Zakonie. I wiesz co, Albus? Już ci nie ufam. Żegnam.

Severus powrócił do swoich komnat i stanął przed drzwiami. Szybko machnął różdżką, przycisnął palec wskazujący do białej plamki i wymamrotał kilka zamykających zaklęć. Wchodząc do pokojów sprawdził, czy skrzaty usunęły wszystkie rzeczy tego głupka Pottera. Ku jego uldze nie zauważył nic, co należało do niego, nawet zdjęcia zniknęły. Tylko drugie łóżko w sypialni wskazywało, że ktoś jeszcze tutaj mieszkał, ale Severus usunął je stanowczym "Evanesco".

Kończąc swoje zadania w kwaterach, powrócił do swojej zrujnowanej sali i poprawił jej stan kilkoma naprawiającymi zaklęciami, przygotowując do następnej lekcji.

Drugi rok, Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff. Najwyraźniej nic jeszcze nie słyszeli o wydarzeniach podczas ostatniej godziny, i Severus był za to bardzo wdzięczny losowi. Prawdopodobnie miała to być jego ostatnia normalna lekcja w tym tygodniu; jej jedynym denerwującym elementem było to, że nie znał uczniów, których uczył przez ostatni rok.

Ale lekcje Zaawansowanych Eliksirów z siódmym rokiem były dużo bardziej skomplikowane. Severus widział po ich twarzach, że już słyszeli o porannej rewelacji, ale żaden z nich nie był wystarczająco odważny, aby go zapytać. Severus uśmiechnął się, kiedy zauważył gniewną minę jedynej w grupie Gryfonki: panna Bell prawie gotowała się z gniewu - och, i o dziwo nie była w tym odosobniona. Moon - jeden z jego Ślizgonów - również wyglądał na wzburzonego.

Ciekawie było zobaczyć, jak ten przeklęty Potter wykorzystał swoją relację z Severusem. To tylko rozwścieczyło Severusa jeszcze bardziej.

Więc pod koniec lekcji znowu był zły.

Jego gniew nie zmalał, kiedy wspinał się po schodach do Wielkiego Hallu na obiad, i czuł, jak uwaga całej szkoły kieruje się na niego. Dotarł majestatycznym krokiem do stołu, usiadł i zaczął jeść, nie rozglądając się.

Nikt nie powiedział do niego ani słowa.

Kiedy poczuł, że zainteresowanie maleje, rozejrzał się szybko dookoła.

Chłopaka nie było.

Jego usta wygięły się w paskudnym uśmieszku.

-----  
Harry stracił panowanie nad sobą, kiedy tylko zamknął drzwi od klasy Eliksirów. Poczuł gorycz w ustach, panika popłynęła jego żyłami, pozwolił nieść się nogom i pobiegł desperacko w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że nawet dyrektor nie znajdzie dobrego rozwiązania jego problemu.

Severus odrzuci go. To było kryształowo jasne. A teraz nie zostaną zamknięci razem, by jakoś pokonać swoje różnice i antypatie, a szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie czuł już antypatii do Mistrza Eliksirów.

Nie znał obecnego hasła do gabinetu dyrektora, więc zatrzymał się przed chimerą i oparł o nią zmęczony, zastanawiając się nad możliwymi przyszłymi skutkami porannej rewelacji w jego życiu i związkiem z Severusem. Ale nie miał czasu przemyśleć tego głębiej, ponieważ statua nagle odsunęła się i Dumbledore wyszedł.

- Poczułem twoją obecność, Quietus. - Uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, ale jego twarz spochmurniała, kiedy zobaczył bolesny wyraz twarzy Harry'ego.

- Może pan mówić do mnie Harry, dyrektorze - Harry uśmiechnął się gorzko. - Myślę, że za pół godziny cały świat czarodziejów dowie się, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył przeżył ponownie.

- Co się stało?

- Severus w jakiś sposób zgadł... a Malfoy rzucił na mnie Revelo... - jego głos ucichł i dotknął swojej widocznej blizny. - Myślę, że będzie bardzo zły na nas, ale głównie na mnie.

- Nie martw się, pójdę i porozmawiam z nim. Wszystko będzie dobrze - dyrektor starał się go pocieszyć, ale Harry potrząsnął głową.

- Powinniśmy byli mu powiedzieć. Teraz jest za późno.

- Ja tak nie uważam...

- Znam go, dyrektorze, prawdopodobnie lepiej niż pan. Jest zbyt emocjonalny, a my straciliśmy jego zaufanie. I nie wiem, czy jakoś będziemy w stanie je odzyskać.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powtórzył.

- A moja fałszywa tożsamość? - zapytał Harry. - Teraz Voldemort będzie miał mnóstwo powodów, aby mnie zabić!

- Tym będziemy musieli zająć się później. Najpierw chcę porozmawiać z Severusem. Przyjdź do mnie po obiedzie.

Harry przytaknął i rozeszli się.

Harry nie wiedział jak dostał się do Wieży Gryffindoru: nie mógł sobie przypomnieć drogi od chimery do swojego łóżka, a teraz siedział na nim, jego buty stały obok, przyciskał kolana do piersi, twarz do kolan, a wewnątrz czuł taką pustkę...

Niespodziewanie z cichym "pop" pojawił się koło łóżka Harry'ego skrzat. Położył jego torbę i książki do Eliksirów na łóżku, uśmiechając się.

- Pan Snape rozkazał przynieść torbę Quietusa Snape'a do jego pokoju - powiedziało wesoło stworzenie i zniknęło.

Przez chwilę Harry nie wiedział, co myśleć o tym geście. Czy to był znak troski Severusa? Czy wręcz odwrotnie? Nie wiedział, ale zauważył plamy po różnych eliksirach na swoich nowiutkich książkach. Harry zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. Co mogło się stać po tym, jak opuścił lochy? Sięgnął ręką po książkę, ale zabrzmiały inne "pop" i znowu pięć skrzatów pojawiło się dookoła niego, po czym zaczęły pakować jakieś rzeczy do jego kufra i szafy.

- Stać! - krzyknął do nich Harry. - Co robicie?

Jakaś skrzatka odwróciła się do niego i Harry nagle ją rozpoznał. Mrużka.

- Pan Snape kazał nam opróżnić jego pokój z pana rzeczy - powiedziała. - Był bardzo zły.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Harry'ego.

- Ale... stójcie! To nie w porządku! Nie macie prawa usuwać moich ubrań...

- Właścicielem tamtej kwatery jest profesor Snape, nie Quietus Snape - westchnęła Mrużka. - I on jest starszym czarodziejem. Musimy go słuchać.

- Ale... - Harry nagle poczuł duszności, nie mógł powiedzieć ani słowa. "To nie w porządku!" wrzasnęło coś wewnątrz niego, kiedy patrzył jak skrzaty pakują i układają jego szaty i bieliznę, wraz ze stosem książek i zdjęciami. Zdjęciami _starego _Severusa, przedstawiającymi jego. Serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się i musiał skoncentrować się na swoim oddechu, jeśli nie chciał się naprawdę udusić.

Wyprostował nogi i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Musiał iść do ubikacji. Nie chciał żyć. Myśleć. Oddychać. Kochać. Czuć. Dotykać. Nie chciał swojego życia... nie, nie, już nie.

Zanim zrobił krok, klęczał i znowu wymiotował, jak ostatniego popołudnia. Ale teraz czuł gorące łzy na twarzy i widział jak wpadają w jego wymiociny. Harry musiał oprzeć się na obu rękach, jeśli nie chciał podążyć ich śladem.

- Quietus Snape, proszę pana, potrzebuje pan pomocy? - usłyszał zmartwiony głos Mrużki.

Biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów, zdołał wykrztusić:

- Mrużko, proszę, zawołaj Zgredka. Powiedz mu, że Harry Potter go potrzebuje.

- Tak, proszę pana. Rozumiem, proszę pana - powiedziała skrzatka i zniknęła.

Nadal drżąc, Harry spróbował wstać, ale jego kończyny odmówiły współpracy, a żołądek ponownie się wzburzył. Klęczał tam, trzęsąc się jak szaleniec. Po prostu cudownie, pomyślał, czując jak znowu łzy zaczynają płynąć z jego oczu.

Starał się złapać oddech, ale tym razem naprawdę nie mógł oddychać. Szloch na spółkę z wymiotami zamknęły mu gardło i po kilku długich minutach walki, wszystko zasłonił mrok.

-----  
Kiedy otworzył oczy, pierwszym co zobaczył była para ogromnych oczu patrzących wprost na niego.

- Harry Potter się obudził! - wykrzyknął radośnie Zgredek i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Harry Potter wrócił do Hogwartu, wrócił do swoich przyjaciół, wrócił do Zgredka!

Harry ponownie zamknął oczy i ze smutkiem stwierdził, że straszliwie boli go głowa, co tylko się wzmogło na skutek głośnych krzyków Zgredka.

- Proszę, Zgredku, nie krzycz - wyszeptał i skrzat zamarł w połowie ruchu.

- Zgredek rani Harry'ego Pottera! - Stworek znów prawie wrzasnął. - Zły Zgredek! Zły Zgredek!

Harry nie miał nawet tyle energii, aby rozkazać przestać skrzatowi, zamiast tego przykrył poduszką głowę i zwinął się do pozycji płodowej.

Widząc jego cierpienie, Zgredek ucichł, zamilkł zupełnie i Harry słyszał, że skrzat zaczął porządkować jego rzeczy, a później sprzątać również chodnik.

Później skrzat usiadł na jego łóżku i zapytał łagodnie:

- Czy to prawda, że pan Snape jest ojcem Harry'ego Pottera?

Harry westchnął i włożył poduszkę pod głowę.

- Nie, Zgredku. On nie jest moim ojcem. Jest starszym bratem mojego ojca - wyjaśnił spokojnie.

- A gdzie jest ojciec Harry'ego Pottera? Zgredek pójdzie i przyprowadzi ojca Harry'ego Pottera do Harry'ego Pottera!

Tym razem ból był dużo silniejszy. Przyprowadzi jego ojca? Którego ojca? Jamesa Pottera czy Quietusa Snape'a? Ból był ostry jak sztylet wbijający się w pierś.

- Nie możesz go przyprowadzić Zgredku. On nie żyje. - Harry schował twarz w poduszkę i usłyszał swój własny, zawodzący głos przez pościel. - On nie żyje.

Mrok... Wszystko było pogrążone w mroku, a on płakał i szlochał w swoją poduszkę. On, Harry Potter, szesnastoletni chłopak płakał jak dziecko. Nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata, syn najpotężniejszego jasnego czarodzieja stulecia, wróg numer jeden Czarnego Lorda - był słabym, nędznym stworzeniem.... ból istnienia, wszystko tak bardzo bolało...

Zgredek przysunął się do niego, opatulił kocem drżącą postać i rzucił na niego rozgrzewające zaklęcie. Kilka chwil później zniknął tylko po to, aby pojawić się ponownie z kubkiem gorącej czekolady i kilkoma ciastkami. Kiedy Harry podniósł głowę, skrzat delikatnie wytarł mu twarz chustką i pomógł usiąść. Prawie się uśmiechnął, kiedy Harry wyciągnął rękę w kierunku nocnego stolika, ale zamiast kubka wziął tylko stojącą tam fotografię. Harry i Severus grający w szachy. Chłopiec poczuł, jak jęk ponownie wzrasta w jego gardle.

Wtedy z głośnym hukiem otworzyły się drzwi do jego pokoju i podbiegła do niego Hermiona, przytulając go bez wahania.

- Trochę czasu zajęło mi pokonanie zaklęcia anty-dziewczęcego waszego dormitorium - wyjaśniła, przygarniając Harry'ego mocno do piersi. - Ale jakoś mi się udało.

- Severus mnie nienawidzi. Wyrzucił mnie ze swojego życia - zajęczał Harry, nadal trzymając zdjęcie w ręku.

- Wróci mu rozsądek - Hermiona zacieśniła swój uścisk i Harry poczuł, jak łzy znowu zaczynają napływać mu do oczu.

- Nie wiem - wyszeptał. - Nie sądzę...

- Wyrzuć to z siebie, Harry. Jesteśmy tutaj sami. Nikt cię nie zobaczy... - Wyszeptała Hermiona do jego ucha i zaczęła go kołysać powoli, a Harry poczuł, jak ciężar na jego ramionach zmniejsza się. Spojrzał ponownie na zdjęcie i nie mógł przestać... Obrzydliwe, słabą i obrzydliwą rzeczą było płakać tutaj jak mała beksa, ale Harry czuł się taki zagubiony...

- Dlaczego ja? - wykrztusił. - Dlaczego zawsze ja?

- Ponieważ jesteś od nas silniejszy - wyszeptała w odpowiedzi Hermiona.

- Jestem słabszy od ciebie - zaprotestował Harry.

- Tylko smucisz się, Quiet, nie jesteś słaby. Po prostu wyrzuć to z siebie i będzie lepiej.

Łagodne słowa przebiły się poprzez bariery Harry'ego, ale nie miał on już żadnych łez, więc pozwolił Hermionie kołysać się, czekając aż się uspokoi do końca.

Nagle kolejna myśl przyszła Harry'emu do głowy.

- Gdzie są pozostali? I co ja im powiem? - zapytał, przestraszony.

- Jest pora obiadowa. Są w Wielkim Hallu i myślę, że Dumbledore wyda oświadczenie. I wreszcie będziesz mógł wszystkim powiedzieć prawdę.

- Z odrzuceniem przez Severusa na końcu, prawda? - odpowiedział urażony Harry.

- To nie jest koniec twojej historii, Quiet. Dalej, wypij swoją czekoladę. Podgrzałam ją zaklęciem.

Harry wypił gorący napój i wstał. Dziwne. Po wypiciu naprawdę gorącej czekolady czuł nawet większy chłód wewnątrz. Coś w jego piersi było jak... jak kawałek lodu. Czy to jego żołądek?

- Muszę iść do dyrektora. Chcesz iść ze...? - zapytał, ale nie zdołał dokończyć pytania: poczuł znowu nagły ból żołądka i musiał mocno się postarać, żeby nie zwymiotować. Przycisnął rękę do ust i zgiął się wpół.

- Och nie... - wyszeptała Hermiona i pociągnęła Harry'ego ostrożnie w kierunku łazienki, ale nie dotarli do celu. Kiedy tylko Hermiona otworzyła drzwi i wprowadziła Harry'ego do środka, chłopak nie mógł już dłużej się powstrzymać. Upadł na kolana i zwymiotował. Prosto na Hermionę.

Nie trwało to długo: miał tylko czekoladę w żołądku.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotał i spojrzał na Hermionę ze skruchą.

Ku jego zdziwieniu dziewczyna, usiadła przed nim na podłodze, a jej ramionami wstrząsnął stłumiony chichot. Widząc to, zły humor Harry'ego odrobinę się poprawił. Hermiona nagle wybuchnęła śmiechem, nawet łzy stanęły jej w oczach i po kilku minutach Harry przyłączył się do niej. To nie był radosny śmiech, ani trochę, jedynie inny sposób, by zrzucić z siebie choć trochę przygniatającego go ciężaru. Wreszcie Hermiona odzyskała panowanie nad sobą i wstała.

- Pójdę się przebrać. Poczekaj na mnie w pokoju wspólnym. Pójdę z tobą do dyrektora.

- Dobra - westchnął Harry i poczuł, że może będzie miał siłę, aby przejść od Wieży Gryffindoru do chimery.

-----  
Uśmieszek zniknął z twarzy Severusa, kiedy dyrektor wstał. Mistrz Eliksirów nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co się stanie, ale zbyt ryzykowne byłoby teraz uciec - posądzono by go o tchórzostwo, gdyby to zrobił, więc musiał pozostać na swoim miejscu, z podniesioną głową, patrząc prosto na swoich uczniów, bez strachu czy wyrzutów sumienia.

- Jak zapewne słyszeliście, tego ranka miał miejsce mały wypadek na lekcji Zaawansowanych Eliksirów szóstego roku i jestem pewny, że krąży teraz o tym wiele pogłosek. Nie do mnie należy opowiedzenie całej historii, musicie poprosić o to swojego kolegę; ja chcę podzielić się z wami tylko najważniejszymi szczegółami: tak, to prawda, że jeden z waszych przyjaciół, Quietus Snape, w rzeczywistości jest chłopcem znanym jako Harry Potter. Nie jest jednak prawdą, że wasz profesor, Severus Snape, jest jego ojcem. Ojcem Quietusa Snape'a był brat waszego profesora, który zginął szesnaście lat temu, przed narodzinami Harry'ego. Później adoptował go James Potter i Harry dorastał jako jego syn. Poprzedniego lata, po ucieczce z więzienia Voldemorta, profesor Snape przyjął go z powrotem do rodziny Snape'ów. To wszystko, co musicie o nim wiedzieć. I jeszcze coś: nie zadręczajcie go pytaniami. Przeszedł wiele w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Dziękuję.

Dyrektor usiadł i Severus, na krótko wymuszając na swojej twarzy uprzejmy wyraz, wstał i wyszedł z Hallu, ignorując zaskoczone głosy uczniów.

Tak, krótkie wyjaśnienie Dumbledore'a potwierdziło wiele podejrzeń Severusa, jakie wcześniej żywił co do młodego Pottera, ale nie zmniejszyło jego podejrzeń w stosunku do dyrektora i tego durnego chłopaka. A jeśli oszukiwali go przez dwa lata? Potter nie mógł być jego krewnym. Po prostu nie mógł. Tak, istniał test krwi, który potwierdzał oświadczenie tych dwóch - ale co, jeśli ktoś zdołał zmodyfikować krew chłopaka? Albo przyrządy pomiarowe? Albo coś innego? Jak wiele razy rzucano na niego Obliviate? Czy to prawda, że sam to zrobił, czy to również było kłamstwem? Pokręcił gniewnie głową.

Nigdy więcej nie zaufa Dumbledore'owi. Nie chciał już więcej mu ufać. Czuł się oszukany, zdradzony, wyśmiany, odrzucony i wykorzystany.

Cholera! Cholera! Cholera! Dość tego! Już nigdy więcej nie będzie niczyim pionkiem! Najwidoczniej uratował Pottera sprzed Voldemortem, i niech to wystarczy! Cóż, jeśli TA historia była prawdziwa. Tylko Największy Bydlak mógłby to potwierdzić.

Nie, Severus zdecydował, że nie będzie myślał o chłopaku ani Albusie przez kilka dni. Chciał trochę powietrza, trochę wolności, aby to przemyśleć.

I z całą pewnością nie pragnął powrotu chłopaka.

Przeklęty nikczemny idiota! Jak mógł myśleć, że wyprowadzi Severusa w pole? Jak mógł myśleć, że wybaczy mu po tych wszystkich kłamstwach? Nie, zdecydowanie nie.

Żadnego wybaczenia.

Wszyscy mogą iść do diabła. Włącznie z nim.

-----  
- Więc on nie chce mnie na swoich lekcjach Zaawansowanych Eliksirów - zdołał jakoś wykrztusić.

- Tak - westchnął Dumbledore. - Starałem się go zmusić...

Harry potrząsnął głową.

W pokoju zaległa ciężka cisza i Harry nagle poczuł, że Dumbledore ma dla niego więcej złych wieści. Przygotował się na nie i podniósł głowę.

- Tak, proszę pana?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Nie rozumiała pytania Harry'ego, Dumbledore przeciwnie, doskonale je zrozumiał.

- Dwa dni temu, kiedy poukładałem ponownie swoje akta i dokumenty, wpuściłem skrzaty domowe, aby wysprzątały mój gabinet. I... - Jego oczy zachmurzyły się - ...one znalazły różdżkę Severusa.

- Ale on miał swoją różdżkę, dyrektorze! - wykrzyknął Harry z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, ponieważ ja dostarczyłem mu jedną, kiedy nadal leżał w szpitalu. Po tym jak wypuszczono go z aresztu, wszystkie rzeczy, które miał ze sobą, zatrzymano w Ministerstwie jako dowody przeciwko Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi. Różdżkę też - ponieważ to była różdżka Malfoy'a, nie jego.

Gwałtowne wciągnięcie powietrza. Żołądek Harry'ego ponownie skręcił się w ciasny supeł.

- Och nie, nie, nie, nienienie... - Zaczął znowu drżeć. Hermiona zamrugała zdziwiona.

- I...? - zapytała.

- Myślę, że profesor Snape zostawił ją tutaj, kiedy wyruszył ratować Harry'ego.

Hermiona była bystra, ale tym razem po prostu nie mogła zrozumieć, o czym mówił dyrektor.

- To znaczy, Hermiono, że rzucił na siebie Zaklęcie Pamięci różdżką Malfoy'a. Obcą różdżką - Harry potrząsnął głową i zadygotał. - To znaczy, Hermiono, że nigdy nie odzyska swoich wspomnień.

- Ale z pewnością...

- Quie... To znaczy Harry ma rację, panno Granger. Cofnięcie Zaklęcia Pamięci jest bardzo trudnym zadaniem, ale cofnięcie...

- To było twoim tematem w zeszłym roku, prawda? - Hermiona nagle odwróciła się do Harry'ego. - Napisałeś swój esej o cofaniu skutków Zaklęć Pamięci?

Harry przytaknął.

- Tak - westchnął i przygarbił się. - Cóż, najwidoczniej zawsze może być gorzej - wymamrotał, ale nie miał już siły, aby płakać. - To znaczy, że mam znowu mojego dobrego, starego profesora Eliksirów, który mnie nienawidzi i który nie zgodził się na moją obecność na lekcjach.

- Tak - Dumbledore opuścił głowę.

- W porządku - Harry wstał. - Więc nie będę uczęszczał na te lekcje.

- Quiet, myślę, że będziesz potrzebował tych lekcji w przyszłości. Masz talent do Eliksirów, nie możesz tego tak po prostu porzucić!

- Nie będę z nim walczył - powiedział stanowczo Harry. - Mogę uczyć się Eliksirów w bibliotece, jeśli będę chciał. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mam sześć innych zaawansowanych przedmiotów. To wystarczy. Wielu uczniów z szóstego roku ma tylko trzy albo cztery - dodał. Hermiona przytaknęła, pokonana.

- Racja, Quiet - powiedziała.

- Harry, myślę, że jutro będziemy musieli udać się do Ministerstwa, żeby wykonać trochę papierkowej roboty o tobie, o twoim pochodzeniu, twoim prawdziwym wieku, twoim przyszłym imieniu i myślę, że będziemy musieli poszukać dla ciebie również opiekuna.

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły jeszcze bardziej.

- Taak - wymamrotał słabo. - Nie sądzę, abyśmy zdołali przekonać Severusa, aby nadal był moim opiekunem.

- Możemy wyznaczyć tymczasowego opiekuna, jeśli Severus...

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Myślę, że to bezcelowe. On mnie nie uzna. A Syriusz zostanie moim opiekunem z własnej woli. To pewne - uśmiechnął się smutno. - Mieliśmy swoje różnice zdań, ale nie sądzę, aby odrzucił ten pomysł.

- Dobrze, Harry. Myślę, że powinieneś odwiedzić Ambulatorium i poprosić Madame Pompfrey o jakiś Uspokajający Eliksir.

- Dobrze, proszę pana - Harry odwrócił się do drzwi.

- I Harry... - Dumbledore zawołał za nim. Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. - To moja wina. Tak mi przykro, mój drogi chłopcze.

Harry zamknął oczy na chwilę, ale potem znowu je otworzył.

- Nie ma sensu nad tym debatować, dyrektorze. Taka jest obecna sytuacja, bez znaczenia, kto do niej doprowadził. Wina nie leży tylko po pańskiej stronie: Severus i ja również popełniliśmy błędy. Nie winię pana.

I była to prawda. Harry nie winił dyrektora. Chociaż nie zgadzał się z nim, później zrozumiał, że starszy mężczyzna musiał brać zbyt wiele rzeczy pod uwagę i po prostu źle ocenił sytuację.

- Może gdybym spędził z nim więcej czasu, znowu zacząłby mnie lubić - dodał zamyślony Harry. - Ale nie zrobiłem tego. A on... on mnie nie lubi. Wczoraj mieliśmy kłótnię o moje blizny. Gdybym wiedział... - Machnął ręką. - Nie wiedziałem.

- Harry, daj mu czas - wyszeptał słabo Dumbledore.

- Spróbuję, dyrektorze.

-----  
Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru był zatłoczony, chyba siedzieli tam prawie wszyscy Gryfoni. Cóż, może rzeczywiście wszyscy, zastanowił się Harry, kiedy Hermiona i on weszli do środka przez drzwi za portretem Grubej Damy.

Chwilę później zauważył, że nigdzie nie widać było Rona.

Po dłuższej chwili ciszy, Neville odezwał się jako pierwszy.

- Więc, jesteś Harry'm - zagaił niepewnie.

Harry podniósł swoje jedwabiste włosy z czoła. Słynna blizna była doskonale widoczna na jego bladej skórze. Jej widok zelektryzował wszystkich obecnych.

- Więc to prawda...

- Niewiarygodne...

- Harry żyje...

- Znowu przeżył Sam-Wiesz-Kogo...

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi i rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Więc..? - spojrzał na nich.

- A czy ty... czy ty _naprawdę _jesteś krewnym Sn... to znaczy profesora Snape'a? - wypalił Dean, a Harry widział, że wielu chciało zadać to samo pytanie. Dumbledore już poinformował Harry'ego o swoim ogłoszeniu w Wielkim Hallu po obiedzie.

- Tak, jestem jego bratankiem - odpowiedział spokojnie.

- Więc ty... ty _naprawdę _wyglądasz w ten sposób? - Dean wskazał na Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Pozwolę wam na użycie na mnie każdego rodzaju zaklęcia Revelo, jeśli chcecie dowodu. To jest mój prawdziwy wygląd.

- Ale ty wyglądasz jak _on_! - krzyknęła Lavender. Ktoś się zaśmiał, i nawet uśmiech Harry'ego się poszerzył.

- Oczywiście. On i ja odziedziczyliśmy rysy twarzy i budowę po mojej babce. I jego brat również był do niego niezwykle podobny.

- Czy kiedykolwiek spotkałeś swojego prawdziwego ojca? - zapytał Colin, ale jego rówieśnicy uciszyli go:

- Dumbledore powiedział, że jego ojciec umarł przed jego urodzeniem, idioto!

- Taak - wymamrotał Colin. - Ale w takim razie... czy naprawdę trzeba było mu mówić o jego ojcu? To znaczy, już miał jednego martwego ojca...

Colin był idiotą, ale coś w tym było, zauważył Harry, więc odpowiedział mu, zanim inni zdołali znowu na niego nawrzeszczeć.

- Nikt mi nie powiedział. Byłem w więzieniu Voldemorta z Se... profesorem Snape'm i jakoś to odgadliśmy.

- On nie wiedział? - Oczy Colina były okrągłe ze zdziwienia.

- Nie, nie wiedział. To był sekret mojej matki. - "I Dumbledore'a" dopowiedział w myślach.

- Dlaczego?

Harry lekko się zaczerwienił.

- Była w ciąży ze mną, kiedy mój ojciec został zabity. Nie chciała skandalu. Jeden z jej przyjaciół, James Potter, zaproponował, że się z nią ożeni.

- Twój ojciec został zabity? - zapytał Seamus ze smutkiem. - Kto go zabił?

- Voldemort - powiedział po prostu Harry.

- O mój Boże - wyszeptał ktoś.

- A dlaczego wyglądałeś jak James Potter, jeśli nie był on twoim prawdziwym ojcem? - Neville zdołał wreszcie odzyskać nieco opanowania po wcześniejszym szoku.

- Z powodu Zaklęcia Adopcyjnego - wyjaśniła Hermiona.

- A kim teraz jesteś? - zapytała Lavender.

- Słucham? - Harry spojrzał na nią, zmieszany.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Och - Harry znowu się uśmiechnął. - Quietus Harold Snape. Miło mi was poznać.

Ktoś się zaśmiał.

- Ale jak chcesz, abyśmy się do ciebie zwracali? - pytała dalej Lavender.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Quietus albo Harry... to nie ma znaczenia. Odpowiem na oba imiona.

Napięcie w pokoju trochę opadło. Ponownie wypełnił go zwykły gwar rozmów. Harry odpowiedział jeszcze na kilka pytań, potem usprawiedliwił się i poszedł do dormitorium chłopców z szóstego roku. Spotkać się z Ronem.

W sypialni było ciemno i przez chwilę Harry wątpił, czy Ron rzeczywiście tutaj jest. Ale wtedy usłyszał cichy odgłos zasuwania zasłon wokół łóżka i Harry wiedział, że Ron tutaj rzeczywiście był, ukrywał się.

- Ron? - zapytał łagodnie. - Jesteś tutaj?

- Dlaczego powiedziałeś Hermionie? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mnie? - usłyszał ciche, pełne nagany pytanie ze strony Rona. Harry zdenerwował się.

- Nie powiedziałem jej. Sama się domyśliła.

- Naprawdę? - Głos Rona był gorzki i cyniczny.

- Tak - odpowiedział ostro Harry. - Po tym, jak prawie mnie zabiłeś - Harry odwrócił się, zamierzając wyjść z pokoju, ale nagły okrzyk Rona zatrzymał go.

- Eee... Harry, poczekaj! - Ron odsunął zasłonę. - Ja... ja...

- Nadal jestem krewnym Severusa, Ron. Ten fakt nie zmienił się tylko dlatego, że ujawniono moją prawdziwą tożsamość. Nadal jestem potomkiem mrocznej rodziny, nadal jestem krewnym byłego Śmierciożercy i nadal jestem chłopakiem, którego pamiętasz z zeszłego roku - powiedział i spojrzał poważnie na Rona. - Nie przyszedłem tutaj zawiadomić cię, że nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko się zmieniło, Ron.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Nie zraniłbym ciebie...

- Nie powinieneś mnie ranić nawet wtedy, jeśli nie wiedziałeś kim byłem, Ron.

- Zachowywałeś się tak podejrzanie. Nie wiedziałem, że to byłeś ty. Miałeś być synem Ślizgona, ale chciałeś się zaprzyjaźnić z nami...

- Ale ja nigdy nie starałem się ciebie skrzywdzić.

- To prawda. - Ron westchnął. - Byłem wyjątkowym dupkiem.

- Tak, byłeś - Harry przytaknął.

- Przepraszam, Harry. - Ron ponownie zniknął za swoimi zasłonami.

Harry spojrzał na zasłonięte łóżko, potem odszedł.

I tak był czas na kolację.

-----  
Wielki Hall był zbyt jasny i radosny w porównaniu do nędznego nastroju Harry'ego. Jego opanowanie zaczęło z wolna słabnąć, ale Hermiona trzymała się blisko niego i podtrzymywała go cicho na duchu swoją obecnością. Harry najpierw zamierzał pośpieszyć na swoje stałe miejsce, ignorując spojrzenia rzucane w jego stronę, ale zauważył pytający wzrok Aresa i zmienił zdanie. Podszedł do niego zamiast do stołu Gryfonów i stanął za swoim starym miejscem przy stole Slytherinu.

Większość Ślizgonów patrzyła na niego tak zszokowana, jakby był istotą pozaziemską, ale Janus i Ares zareagowali szybko i zrobili mu miejsce między sobą.

- Miałem rację - powiedział Ares, uśmiechając się.

Harry przewrócił oczami w udawanym rozdrażnieniu.

- Tak, miałeś. Szczęśliwy teraz?

- Absolutnie! - Uśmieszek Aresa zmienił się w szczery uśmiech. - Nie myśl, że żałuję decyzji zostania twoim przyjacielem tylko dlatego, że jesteś Cholernym-Harry'm-Potterem!

- Nie jestem Harry'm Potterem, Ares. Nadal jestem Harry'm, albo Quietusem, jeśli wolisz, ale z całą pewnością nie jestem Potterem.

Ares spojrzał na niego.

- Och, prawda. Nie jesteś. Zdecydowanie. - Wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Malfoy i jego gang z demonstracyjnym obrzydzeniem starali się nie patrzeć na Harry'ego i Aresa, ale wielu Ślizgonów starało się przysunąć bliżej do nich: nie chcieli stracić ewentualnych rewelacji Harry'ego.

Rozmowa ze Ślizgonami była zupełnie inna od tej z Gryfonami. Byli bardziej zainteresowani jego niewolą i późniejszą rekonwalescencją niż stopniem pokrewieństwa z rodziną Snape'ów i Harry stwierdził, że łatwiej było mu z nimi rozmawiać. Chociaż i ta rozmowa miała swoje trudne momenty.

- Czy to prawda, że masz nie wyleczalne przeklęte blizny na sobie? - zapytał jakiś piątoklasista.

- Skąd o nich wiesz? - Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

- Wszyscy to podejrzewali. - Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. - Po ataku Weasley'a - dodał.

- Och, rozumiem - Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. Nie chciał rozmawiać o swoich bliznach. Nienawidził ich i chciał, aby zniknęły.

- Torturowali cię?

- Tak - przyznał niechętnie Harry.

- A jak uciekłeś? - zapytał Janus.

- Och, to jest dużo ciekawsze - Harry uśmiechnął się i jego humor się poprawił. - To było konsekwencją naszego pokrewieństwa... - zaczął przywoływać w pamięci zdarzenia zeszłorocznego lata. Przeszło mu przez myśl, że nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie takiego dnia, kiedy będzie je wspominał siedząc właśnie przy stole _Slytherinu_! Patrzył na twarze Ślizgonów, ich zaciekawione spojrzenia (nawet kilka z grupy Malfoy'a) i czuł, że większość z nich sympatyzowała dużo bardziej z nim i Severusem, niż z Voldemortem. Czuł ich obrzydzenie i odrazę do tortur Czarnego Lorda, oraz ciche poparcie dla nadziei i życia.

Jego opowieść była długa, a ponieważ często mu przerywano, trwała dłużej niż sama kolacja. Coraz więcej uczniów z innych podchodziło, by wysłuchać jego historii, więc musiał zaczynać opowieść od nowa przynajmniej z pięć razy.

W pewnym momencie zauważył, że jego Opiekunka Domu stoi tam również z dyrektorem i kilkoma innymi nauczycielami.

Nawet Malfoy został.

Jedyną osobą, która nie podeszła do stołu Slytherinu, był Severus. Wyszedł, gdy tylko skończyła się kolacja.

Harry poczuł, jak serce znowu go zakłuło.

-----  
Severus nie wyobrażał sobie, co w opowieści chłopaka mogło być tak ciekawego, że cały stół Slytherinu - _jego _stół na litość Boską! - słuchał go z taką uwagą, jak jeszcze nigdy nikogo. Miał pewne domysły, co do tej opowieści, chociaż nie chciał jej usłyszeć. Nie chciał kolejnego steku kłamstw i półprawd. Chłopak mógł opowiadać całej szkole o swoim fałszywym świecie, ale on nie chciał do tego dołączać. Absolutnie!

Nawet nie udając, że słucha Albusa, wstał i odwrócił się, aby wyjść. Na chwilę złowił wzrok chłopaka - Severus nie starał się odgadnąć, o czym myślał - i wymaszerował z Hallu.

Później tego wieczora odwiedziła go Minerva. Severus nie chciał nawet jej wpuścić. Skrzyżowała jednak ramiona w stanowczym geście i powiedziała mu, że nie odejdzie dopóki nie powie tego, co chce powiedzieć.

Severus poddał się, zaciskając zęby.

- Nie możesz zabronić mu uczęszczania na twoje lekcje, Severusie - powiedziała. - Jest jednym z najlepszych uczniów, jakich ta szkoła kiedykolwiek miała, lepszym niż ty byłeś, lepszym niż był Albus. I jest bardzo utalentowany w Eliksirach. Zrujnujesz jego przyszłość swoim egocentryzmem.

- Oszukali mnie, Minervo.

- I co jeszcze? Mnie również oszukiwali, i to dłużej niż ciebie. A ty byłeś jednym z moich tak zwanych oszustów. - Twarz McGonagall była wyjątkowo poważna. - Severus, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko! Albus chciał jedynie chronić Quietusa...

- Nie nazywaj go tak!

- To jego imię, Severusie!

- NIE! - zaprotestował Severus, jego twarz w gniewie przybrała brzydki, ceglasty kolor. - Quietus było imieniem mojego brata, nie JEGO!

- Twój brat był jego ojcem! Na prawo otrzymać po nim imię.

- Więc ty nadal wierzysz w opowieść Albusa - wypluł gorzko Severus. - Ja już mu nie wierzę. Nie interesuje mnie on, ani chłopak i te ich bajeczki. Już powiedziałem Albusowi, że odchodzę z Zakonu, a po tym roku szkolnym odchodzę również z Hogwartu.

- Severus! Postaraj się zachowywać jak dorosły!

- Zachowuję się jak dorosły, Minervo! - prychnął oburzony Severus.

- O nie, Severusie. Zachowujesz się jak siedmiolatek. Chłopak nadal jest twoim bratankiem, jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny, nie możesz udawać, że...

- CO?! Mówisz mi o mojej odpowiedzialności? Nie wierzę własnym uszom! Słuchaj Minervo, chłopak może poprosić Blacka, żeby ten został jego opiekunem, ma Albusa jako dziadka, jeśli chce, ma ciebie jako... jako... cokolwiek, to nie ma znaczenia, ale ja już dłużej nie będę do jego dyspozycji!

- Jesteś _głupcem_, Severusie - powiedziała McGonagall, a jej wzrok był ostry jak skalpel. - Może to Zaklęcie Pamięci usunęło coś więcej niż tylko niektóre wspomnienia. Może usunęło ludzką część ciebie. Dobranoc.

Severus patrzył gniewnie na zamknięte drzwi.

Przeklęty Albus! Przeklęta Minerva! I przeklęty chłopak, który sprawił, że znienawidził ludzi, których kiedyś uważał za przyjaciół!


	9. Ministerstwo i czarodziejski świat

**9. MINISTERSTWO I CZARODZIEJSKI ŚWIAT **

Kiedy Dumbledore i Harry pojawili się przed Ministerstwem Magii, napotkali przynajmniej tuzin reporterów - oczywiście Rita Skeeter była wśród nich; co więcej, zdołała wypchnąć się przed swoich kolegów i zablokować dwójce przybyłych drogę do starej budki telefonicznej, która była wejściem do Ministerstwa.

Harry zbladł, Dumbledore się uśmiechnął, ale chłopiec widział, że nie był to prawdziwy uśmiech: tym razem nawet Dumbledore był trochę zdenerwowany. Przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie i szybko rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Więc, Harry Potter jest chłopcem-który-RZECZYWIŚCIE-przeżył. - Irytująca kobieta podeszła do nich, a Harry odwrócił głowę, by ukryć odrazę.

- Uważam, że nie mogę... - Dumbledore otworzył usta, ale natychmiast mu przerwano.

- Czy to prawda, że brat Severusa Snape'a jest ojcem chłopca?

- Tak, ale... - Dumbledore spróbował ponownie i Harry prawie schował głowę w swoich szatach, kiedy fotografowie zdołali się przecisnąć przez linię reporterów. W następnej chwili błysnęło przynajmniej dwadzieścia fleszy i Harry zaczerwienił się.

- Jak długo wiedział pan o jego prawdziwej tożsamości? - zadano kolejne pytanie.

- Od roku, ale...

- Czy to prawda, że Lily Evans jest jego matką?

- Tak, ale...

- Czy to pan celowo oszukał Ministerstwo w zeszłym roku fałszywymi zwłokami?

- Sytuacja nie jest taka prosta, i...

- Czy to prawda, że tożsamość Pottera została ujawniona przez przypadek?

- Tak, ale...

- Czy Severus Snape wiedział o tożsamości chłopca, kiedy przyjmował go z powrotem do rodziny Snape'ów?

- Tak, i...

- Czy to prawda, że źle rzucone Zaklęcie Pamięci zmieniło wspomnienia Snape'a tak mocno, że nie pamięta swojego własnego bratanka?

- Tak, ponieważ...

- Czy Snape będzie również teraz opiekunem chłopaka?

- Nie, on...

- Czemu nie przyszedł z panem, jeśli jest wujem chłopca?

- Ma inne rzeczy do zrobienia. Trwa rok szkolny i...

- Czy to prawda, że wyrzekł się chłopca, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw?

- To przesada. On tylko... - Dumbledore znowu spróbował odpowiedzieć, ale tym razem to Harry mu przerwał.

- Dyrektorze, myślę, że nie warto odpowiadać na te pytania. I tak wypaczą całą historię. Zamiast tego postarajmy się dotrzeć do wejścia... - ale wtedy czyjaś ręka złapała go i odciągnęła od Dumbledore'a. Znowu błysnęło kilka fleszy.

- Puść moją rękę! - krzyknął gniewnie Harry i wyrwał ramię z mocnego uchwytu mężczyzny. - Nie dotykaj mnie!

- Czy to prawda, że po torturach Sam-Wiesz-Kogo nie możesz znieść dotykania?

- NIE! - wykrzyknął sfrustrowany Harry. - Tylko nienawidzę być szarpany i ciągany!

- Czy to prawda, że masz trwałe blizny na całym ciele?

Harry zbladł z czystej furii.

- To nie wasz przeklęty interes!

- Jak się teraz nazywasz? Harry Potter czy Quietus Snape?

Harry zacisnął zęby i nie odpowiedział.

- Panowie, przepuśćcie nas - Dumbledore zaczynał tracić spokój.

- Czy to prawda, że jego SUMy były lepsze od pańskich, dyrektorze? - zapytała Rita i tym razem Dumbledore odpowiedział bez wahania.

- Nie. Ale były lepsze niż kogokolwiek innego. - I tym razem to on złapał Harry'ego za ramię i poszedł w kierunku wejścia. Ale to było niewykonalne zadanie.

- Czy to prawda, że ostatni dziedzic Snape'ów nie jest więc w połowie mugolem?

- Lily Evans była czarownicą. - Dumbledore był teraz naprawdę zły i wysyczał te słowa.

- Jak pan myśli, czy ten fakt zwiększy możliwość akceptacji chłopca przez szlacheckie rody czystej krwi?

- Jasne - Dumbledore plunął sarkastycznie.

- Czy jest on teraz oficjalnie dziedzicem rodu Snape'ów?

- Zapytajcie profesora Snape'a... - wymamrotał pod nosem nieszczęśliwy Harry.

Na szczęście w tym momencie drzwi Ministerstwa otworzyły się i wyspała się z nich spora liczba Aurorów Ministerstwa. Oczyścili przejście prawie natychmiast.

- Nareszcie - mruknął Dumbledore i pośpieszyli do wejścia, podczas gdy flesze oświetlały ich drogę jak błyskawice.

- Nie wiem... Nie jestem pewny, czy będę ciekaw tego artykułu, jaki o mnie napiszą... - Harry drżał z frustracji. - Wyobrażam sobie nagłówki: "Harry Snape - najnowsza znakomitość szlacheckich rodów czarodziejskich czystej krwi! Szczególnie tych z córką na wydaniu."

Dumbledore uniósł brew i zachichotał cicho.

- Widzę, że nie zdołali zrujnować twojego poczucia humoru, Quie... Harry.

- Może pan do mnie mówić Quietus, dyrektorze. Tak mam na imię.

- Tak? - zapytał ciekawie Dumbledore. W międzyczasie dotarli do windy. Nie było już więcej fleszy, tylko podniecone odgłosy tłumu było słychać z ulicy.

- Tak. W zeszłym roku, kiedy Severus był nadal... nadal... - Harry westchnął. - Więc kiedy on nadal mnie pamiętał, zgodziliśmy się, że oficjalnie będę nazywać się po tego rodzaju wielkiej rewelacji nadal Quietus Snape, ale moim drugim imieniem będzie Harold - odpowiadam w każdym razie na oba imiona.

- Rozumiem.

- Panowie... - Białowłosy mężczyzna powitał ich, kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły. - Albusie, cieszę się, że cię znowu widzę. Panie Potter... - Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i wyciągnął rękę. - Terry Boot. Miło mi poznać. Mój syn dużo mi o tobie opowiadał. Myślę, że nie będzie przesadą, jeśli powiem, że wysoko cię ceni.

- Terry Boot? - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Harry i nagle przypomniał sobie popołudnie w Hogsmeade, kiedy ogłuszył Terry'ego, ponieważ... och, ponieważ ojciec Neville'a torturował jego... - Och... Ale ja... ja...

- Tak, wiem, opowiedział mi. Zrobiłeś właściwą rzecz tamtego dnia, panie... och, czy możesz mi powiedzieć, jak się teraz nazywasz, chłopcze?

- Quietus Harold Snape, proszę pana. I miło mi poznać.

- Więc, panie Snape, zapewniam cię, że mój syn nie żywi do ciebie żadnej urazy. Nawet więcej: szanuje cię. - Harry tylko kiwnął głową: brakowało mu słów. - Wejdźcie, przygotowałem dokumenty, o jakie prosiłeś, Albusie. Oficjalny Identyfikator Ministerstwa również przybędzie lada moment. Przykro mi, ale tym razem musimy rzucić na ciebie Zaklęcie Identyfikujące, panie Snape - zwrócił się do Harry'ego. - Wiesz, na ogół nie wolno...

- ...rzucać tego na żyjąca osobę. Tak, wiem - westchnął Harry.

- Cóż, widzę, że słyszałeś o tym.

- Dość sporo - wymamrotał Harry.

- I musimy usunąć każde zaklęcie, jakie masz na sobie - dokończył pan Boot.

- Dobrze. Mam na sobie tylko Glamour, i nie jadłem, ani nie piłem żadnego eliksiru od czterdziestu dwóch godzin.

- Doskonale - przytaknął poważnie mężczyzna. - Mogę usunąć Glamour?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Oczywiście. Myślę, że i tak pan wie o moich bliznach.

- Tak - westchnął pan Boot. - Myślę, że wszyscy w Ministerstwie słyszeli o tych bliznach po twoim wypadku z Aurorami w zeszłym roku.

- Harry, czy wiesz, dlaczego Zaklęcia Identyfikującego nie wolno rzucać nikomu poza uprawnionym Identyfikatorem? - zapytał nagle Dumbledore.

- Oczywiście, dyrektorze - powiedział Harry. - Jest dość bolesne. I niebezpieczne.

- Przykro mi, że musi to zostać zrobione... kwestia twojej tożsamości...

- Wiem - Harry spojrzał poważnie na urzędnika. - I cieszę się, że ta tajemnica nareszcie się zakończy.

Siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki nie przybyła młoda kobieta, Identyfikatorka. Uśmiechnęła się do nich.

- Cześć, Terry. Widzę, że to ja otrzymałam szansę przywrócenia czarodziejskiemu społeczeństwu nadziei w tych straszliwych czasach - odwróciła się do Harry'ego - i jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa, że jesteś tutaj, panie Potter. Wszyscy czujemy, że pańskie pojawienie się przywróciło nadzieję. Może wygramy tę wojnę.

Uśmiechnęła się, ale jej słowa były śmiertelnie poważne.

- Potrzebowałem względnego spokoju zeszłego roku, aby się wyleczyć - odpowiedział cicho Harry.

Wszyscy w pokoju zamilkli. Wreszcie kobieta westchnęła i ponownie uśmiechnęła się, tym razem smutno.

- Przepraszam, że muszę sprawić ci ból. Czy masz na sobie jakieś zaklęcia?

- Revelo - wymamrotał Harry, wskazując na siebie swoją różdżką. - Już nie - powiedział. - Mogę usiąść?

- Oczywiście. I przygotuj się, to będzie długie i bolesne. Możesz krzyczeć, ten pokój jest dźwiękoszczelny - Harry przytaknął i usiadł w najbliższym krześle, ręce mocno zacisnął na poręczy. - Justify!

Harry zagryzł wargę, by nie krzyczeć z bólu. Zaklęcie rzeczywiście sprawiało ból. Harry miał wrażenie, że ktoś rozrywa jego ciało, i nie tylko ciało, ale każdą cząstkę jego jestestwa, jakby niewidzialne dłonie chciały rozszarpać go na kawałki. To bolało... to bolało absolutnie wszędzie i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie krwawi. Jego ciało naprężyło się pod wpływem tortury i wtedy ktoś wybuchł w jego głowie, pomiędzy jego wspomnieniami, poszukując jakiegoś samowyobrażenia czy samoidentyfikacji, ale w międzyczasie rozdzierający ból nie zmniejszył się. Zaklęcie przeszukiwało całe jego ciało, całe jego istnienie: jego ciało, geny, jego umysł, duszę...

Dlaczego tortura się jeszcze nie skończyła? Czy to nie wystarczyło? Harry zakrztusił się, jego palce zaciśnięte na poręczach zrobiły się białe.

"Niech to się skończy" modlił się "niech to się skończy, zatrzymajcie ból, to boli jak Tormenta, jak Łamiące Kości zaklęcie Notta, jak Cruciatus... Niech to się skończy."

Jego głowa zaczęła pulsować, oczy go piekły.

"Kiedy to się skończy?!!" wrzeszczał w myślach Harry.

Nowa fala bólu rozlała się po jego ciele, jak gorący, płynny metal. Zacisnął jeszcze mocniej zęby i poczuł znajomy, metaliczny smak w ustach: przegryzł sobie wargę.

I nagle się skończyło.

Harry osunął się na krześle, powieki miał mocno zaciśnięte, jego ciało drżało na skutek wcześniejszego bólu. Chwilę później Harry poczuł otaczającą go parę ramion, ktoś zaczął go kołysać, mówiąc półgłosem nad jego głową:

- Możesz pisać, Terry. Jego biologicznym ojcem jest Quietus Salazar Snape, syn Severusa Salazara Snape'a i Qirqe Atheny Noblestone, znajdziesz ich ID pośród tych swoich dokumentów. Jego matką jest Lily Evans, córka Thomasa Evansa i Iris McAuley - oboje mugole, ale myślę, że ich ID znajdziesz gdzieś w dokumentach. Czułam również silne zaklęcie adopcyjne, co czyni chłopca również jedynym dziedzicem rodu Potterów. Jego ojczym nazywał się James Alfred Potter, syn Harolda Winstona Pottera i Armeny Helen Knight, ich ID znajdziesz zapieczętowane w aktach Potterów; myślę, że musisz ponownie otworzyć te dokumenty. Urodził się 31 lipca 1980 i znalazłam również na nim ślady Niewybaczalnych: rzucono na niego Zabijające Zaklęcie dwukrotnie, Imperius pięć razy, Cruciatus dziewięćdziesiąt dwa razy, o mój Boże... - Głos Identyfikatorki przycichł, kiedy cytowała główne identyfikujące elementy krótkiego życia Harry'ego i przytuliła go mocniej, ale nadal kontynuowała dyktowanie. - Jego bliskimi krewnymi, którzy mogą ogłosić się jego opiekunami są: Petunia Evans, córka Thomasa Evansa i Iris McAuley, siostra jego matki i Severus Nobilus Snape, syn Severusa Salazara Snape'a i Qirqe Atheny Noblestone. Innym członkiem rodziny jest Syriusz Italicus Black, ojciec chrzestny, syn Syriusza Brutusa Blacka i Itali Lilian Nott...

- Syriusz nie może zostać moim opiekunem? - przerwał jej Harry. - Jak...?

- Tylko w wypadku, jeśli twoi krewni się ciebie wyprą - odpowiedziała poważnie kobieta. - Ale to długa procedura, panie Snape, i nie sądzę, aby była konieczna.

Harry, zapominając o swoim wcześniejszym bólu, zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Nie?

Dumbledore odpowiedział na nie zadane przez kobietę pytanie.

- Jest bardzo prawdopodobne, że jego krewni się go wyrzekną - powiedział ze smutkiem. - Ale dopóki nie jest to pewne, możemy wyznaczyć pana Blacka jako tymczasowego opiekuna. Zapytałem go o to wczoraj i chętnie podejmie się tego zadania. Będzie tutaj niedługo, aby podpisać dokumenty.

- Będę potrzebowała zgody jego krewnych, dyrektorze. - Twarz kobiety zdradzała konsternację.

- Są tutaj - Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni dwa - DWA! - złożone dokumenty. Nagle resztki sił opuściły ciało i duszę Harry'ego.

- Oni... oni... - przełknął. - Oni wiedzą i... oboje Dursley'owie i Seve... profesor Snape?

Dumbledore skinął głowa twierdząco, nie patrząc na niego.

- Oni... oni odrzucili mnie? - Gardło Harry'ego było zbyt ściśnięte, aby mógł mówić normalnym tonem: jego głos był cienki i drżący. - Severus... wyparł się mnie?

- Słuchaj, Quietus, to tymczasowe rozwiązanie, daj Severusowi czas i... - zaczął Dumbledore, ale Harry mu przerwał:

- Mogę zobaczyć ten dokument? - Był na krawędzi płaczu, ale CHCIAŁ zobaczyć jasny znak zdrady Severusa. MUSIAŁ zobaczyć.

Dumbledore podał mu złożoną kartkę.

- Proszę.

Ręce Harry'ego zadrżały, kiedy rozkładał papier. Wyraźnie i dokładnie, było na niej napisane charakterem pisma Severusa:

_Niniejszym ja, Severus Nobilus Snape (ID: 03958912111) deklaruję, że nie zamierzam ogłosić się opiekunem mojego mniemanego bratanka, Quietusa Snape'a (wcześniej znanego jako Harold James Potter) i zezwalam odpowiedniemu urzędnikowi Ministerstwa wyznaczyć dla niego odpowiedniego opiekuna, do czasu, aż będzie miała miejsce procedura odrzucenia. Jestem świadomy, że moje odrzucenie nie zmienia statusu dziedziczenia wcześniej wspomnianego chłopca, jeśli jego związek z rodem Snape'ów zostanie potwierdzony.  
Z poważaniem,  
Severus Nobilus Snape  
Mistrz Eliksirów Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa _

- Nie potrzebuję jego pieniędzy! - warknął gniewnie Harry. - Ja nie...

- Panie Snape - głos pana Boota przerwał jego tyradę. - Spadek jest legalnie twój, to nie dobroczynność ze strony twojego wuja. W tym momencie jesteś jedynym dziedzicem rodu Snape'ów, chociaż tak długo jak żyje twój wuj, tylko część twojego ojca należy do ciebie. Z drugiej strony, całe dziedzictwo Potterów należy do ciebie, włącznie z domem w Walii; połową Międzynarodowej Magicznej Korporacji Muszla, która jest jedną z największych magicznych kompanii, starym zapieczętowanym skarbcem w Banku Gringotta, Doliną Godrika, jak również skarbcem Potter-Evans...

Harry zbladł.

- Ale to... to...

- To całkiem sporo - pan Boot dokończył za jąkającego się Harry'ego. - Kiedy będziesz pełnoletni, zostaniesz jednym z najbogatszych potomków czystej krwi Wielkiej Brytanii. Och, i tak długo jak pan Black się nie ożeni i nie będzie miał potomka, ty i panna Anna Black jesteście spadkobiercami majątku Blacków.

Harry musiał zamknąć oczy, ponieważ pokój zaczął wirować. Był bogaty, bardzo, bardzo bogaty. Miał więcej pieniędzy niż Dursley'owie, i prawdopodobnie nawet więcej niż Malfoy'owie.

Nigdy nie miał tak wiele pieniędzy. I nigdy tak jasno nie czuł, że są na tym świecie rzeczy, których nie kupi się za pieniądze.

-----  
Severus nienawidził nieustannego zamieszania, jakie wszyscy czynili wokół tego głupka Pottera. Nienawidził pełnego rozczarowania spojrzenia Dumbledore'a, cichego szoku uczniów - a przede wszystkim nienawidził hymnów pochwalnych w gazetach i głupich, łzawych historyjek, jakie tam publikowano. Było tak wiele artykułów dotyczących "zmartwychwstania" Pottera, że oficjalne wybory przeminęły jak jakieś nieważne wydarzenie, i chociaż Patil wygrał, Severus nie widział w gazetach jego zdjęcia na tytułowej stronie, tylko Potter i wciąż Potter.

Skonfiskował przynajmniej siedemnaście egzemplarzy przeróżnych gazet i magazynów jednego ranka, i odjął w sumie ponad dwieście punktów, w tym również Slytherinowi. Przeczytał tylko jedną z nich, ale tak go rozwścieczyła, że prawie rzucił klątwę na McGonagall, która ponownie przyszła z nim porozmawiać. Nie był to reportaż tej przeklętej Rity Skeeter, zdobył egzemplarz "Nowoczesnego Czarodzieja" - ulubionego magazynu rodów czystej krwi, ale nawet ten artykuł zagotował mu krew. Jego tytuł brzmiał "Quietus Snape - już nie pół krwi". Oczywiście, że nie. Okazało się, że jego matką była czarownica, nie mugolka.

Cały artykuł był utrzymany w podobnym tonie. "Odrzucony przez wuja", "najbogatsza sierota Czarodziejskiego Świata", i długa, łzawa historia o jego niewoli w Koszmarnym Dworze, jego ucieczce, jego heroizmie, bezinteresowności, wybitnych SUMach, odznaczeniu za uratowanie życia Fudge'a, i tak dalej, bez końca. I zdjęcia, zdjęcia i zdjęcia: ten bałwan i Albus pojawiający się przed Ministerstwem, bachor ukrywający się za szatami Albusa, chłopak patrzący się szeroko otwartymi oczami na kamerę, znikający w budynku Ministerstwa; pojawiający się ponownie w wejściu, i jego cholerna blizna wyraźnie widoczna na czole.

Potter, napuszony dupek, ograniczony, idiotyczny zbawca, zawsze on! Severus zacisnął pięści z gniewu. Potter powrócił, a społeczność czarodziejów zachowywała się, jakby już wygrano wojnę! Głupie nadzieje! Chłopak był tylko nieodpowiedzialnym dzieciakiem. Jeśli mu ufali, wojna była już jakby przegrana!

Severus był tak wściekły, kiedy wchodził do Wielkiego Hallu na obiad, że odebrał czterdzieści punktów swojemu własnemu domowi tylko dlatego, że dwóch drugoroczniaków wpadło na niego na korytarzu. Najpierw chciał zjeść obiad w swoim pokoju, ale później zmienił zdanie; nie chciał, by ktokolwiek wziął go za tchórza. Zmierzy się z chłopakiem! To, co się stało, nie było jego winą. To nie on oszukiwał innych. To nie on nadużył czyjegoś zaufania. Dlaczego miałby się wstydzić?

Temperatura w Hallu zdawała się opaść, kiedy wszedł. Wzdrygnął się w duchu, starając się ignorować fale nienawiści i awersji. I tak nigdy nie był niczyim ulubieńcem. Chociaż chłodne milczenie jego towarzyszy było trochę niepokojące. Ale to nie był ich cholerny interes.

Niemniej jednak bardzo trudno było mu przetrwać obiad.

Gdy tylko wrócił do swojego gabinetu, pierwszą osobą jaką spotkał, był inny złoty chłopiec Gryffindoru: charłak Black, który przybył nawrzeszczeć na niego, jak domyślał się Severus, widząc byłego Animaga.

- Snape. Musimy porozmawiać - powiedział mężczyzna, nie dbając o takie drobiazgi jak powitanie.

- Nie musimy - odparł Severus i otworzył drzwi swojego gabinetu. Ale Black nalegał.

- Byłeś opiekunem chłopca przez rok. Teraz ja wziąłem to na siebie. Musimy porozmawiać.

Coś w tym było, rzeczywiście.

- Czego chcesz? - burknął zirytowany.

- Powiedzieć ci, co mam do powiedzenia, zadać kilka pytań i wyjść.

- Dobrze. Masz piętnaście minut.

- Wystarczy - Black przytaknął. Severus wprowadził go do gabinetu.

Usiedli naprzeciwko siebie i ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, Black zaczął uprzejmą rozmowę.

- Wyobrażam sobie, że jesteś wściekły, Snape. Wierzę, że czujesz się zdradzony. Ale musisz zrozumieć, że to nie Quietus cię zdradził. On zawsze chciał ci powiedzieć prawdę, odkąd odzyskałeś przytomność w szpitalu...

- Nie masz na to dowodów, Black, ale kontynuuj - wtrącił Severus.

Black zbladł i najwidoczniej przełknął jakiś brutalny komentarz.

- Prawda. Nie mam dowodu. I nie mam innych dowodów, co do waszej wcześniejszej relacji, niż moje doświadczenia, ale nawet ty nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że odkąd obudziłeś się ze śpiączki, chłopak był zawsze przy twoim boku. Pomagał ci, troszczył się o ciebie. On cię kocha, a ty odrzuciłeś go jak... jak... - Black zająknął się i Severus wykorzystał ten moment, by wtrącić swój komentarz.

- Znowu nie masz żadnego dowodu, Black. Skąd mogę wiedzieć czy naprawdę się o mnie troszczy, czy może całe to zachowanie było tylko działaniem mającym na celu zapewnienie sobie ochrony? A może Albus i on mieli na myśli coś innego - skąd mam to wiedzieć? Nie chcę już więcej kłamstw, i nie potrzebuję tego cholernego Pottera, nawet, jeśli jest bękartem mojego brata...

- Ty... ty... - Black zrobił się purpurowy i wstał z krzesła, górując nad Snape'm. - Właśnie nazwałeś go bękartem...

- A co? Jest nim, czyż nie? Mój brat nie ożenił się z tą Evans. To James święty Potter ocalił biedną dziewczynę przed... - ale nie zdołał dokończyć. W następnej chwili ciężka pięść wylądowała na jego policzku i krzesło, na którym siedział, przewróciło się. Severus wyciągnął różdżkę, ale gdy zdołał wstać, aby zaatakować swego wroga, okazało się, że gabinet był już pusty. Charłak uciekł.

-----  
- Nie prosiłem, żebyś z nim rozmawiał! - warknął Harry na swojego ojca chrzestnego. - Czemu to zrobiłeś? Wiedziałeś, że to tylko zaogni sytuację jeszcze bardziej!

- Qui... Harry, ja tylko chciałem pomóc!

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy! Doskonale radzę sobie sam! - wrzasnął Harry i wymaszerował z pustej sali, w której spotkał swojego obecnego legalnego opiekuna.

Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie pragnął bardziej, by jego życie się skończyło. To było po prostu za dużo. Za dużo.

Nie był dorosły - zrozumiał to. A może nawet dorośli czuli ból? Desperację? Strach? Smutek? Potrząsnął głową. Miał tylko szesnaście lat! A ostatnie dni były zbyt długie i męczące. Reporterzy, Ministerstwo, ból zaklęcia, i pierwszy raz, kiedy usłyszał imię matki swojej matki! Nikt nigdy mu nie powiedział, jak miała na imię jego babcia! I wreszcie dwa oświadczenia o odrzuceniu. Po prostu złamały mu serce. Nikt go nie potrzebował, jego dziadkowie, jego ojczym i rodzice: wszyscy nie żyli, a dwoje krewnych pozostałych przy życiu miało go w nosie. A przede wszystkim Severus... Severus, który pocieszał go po jego koszmarze zaledwie trzy dni temu, teraz odrzucił go i udawał, że Harry już nie istnieje, i napisał ten okropny list... Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego?

Owszem, Dumbledore i on wykorzystali jego zaufanie, ale zemsta była dużo okrutniejsza niż wina, i w dodatku tylko Harry ponosił konsekwencje, Dumbledore uszedł bez draśnięcia, chociaż to był jego pomysł!

Harry poważnie myślał, że nie ma w sobie już więcej łez po nieustannym płaczu ostatnich dwóch dni, ale jego wzrok znów był rozmazany, oczy wilgotne, kolana uginały się pod nim, jakby opuszczały go wszystkie siły. Czego cały świat chciał od niego? Był tylko słabym chłopakiem; nie był zbawcą, ani bohaterem, a teraz znowu płakał jak dziecko. Nienawidził siebie.

- Co jest, Snape? Tatuś cię porzucił? - odezwał się za nim chłodny, sarkastyczny głos. Harry nie odwrócił się. Nie chciał, aby Malfoy zobaczył jego mokrą od łez twarz i czerwone oczy. Wystarczyło, że musiał zmierzyć się sam ze swoją słabością.

- Mój ojciec umarł, Malfoy, ponad szesnaście lat temu - powiedział spokojnie, zbyt zmęczony, by walczyć.

- Wiesz o kim mówię - Malfoy'a najwidoczniej nie zbiła z tropu łagodna odpowiedź Harry'ego. - Bardzo uwielbiałeś Severusa. Nazywałeś go tatą, no nie?

- Tak - odpowiedział Harry. - Ale wydaje mi się, jakby to działo się lata temu - dodał, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby wydobywał się z głębokiej, ciemnej dziury.

- Nostalgiczni jesteśmy, nieprawdaż? - Złośliwe kpiny trwały dalej.

- Nie. Tylko smutny. Teraz, gdybyś był tak wspaniałomyślny... Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Malfoy.

- Nie sądzę, aby twój kochany profesor cię kiedykolwiek uznał. Dlaczego miałby to zrobić?

- Dlaczego? - powtórzył Harry, ale jego myśli były gdzie indziej. Zachichotał krótko i gorzko. - Taak, dlaczego? I dlaczego miałoby mnie to obchodzić? - Nagle odwrócił się i spojrzał Malfoy'owi w oczy, nie dbając już czy blondyn zobaczy jego łzy, czy nie. - Dlaczego miałby ktokolwiek mnie obchodzić? Dlaczego miałbym wściekać się na twoje kpiny? - Rozłożył ramiona i wzruszył nimi. - Nie wiem, ale jakoś utknąłem w tym świecie i obchodzi mnie, co ludzie o mnie myślą i mówią. To nie jest łatwe, Malfoy. Nienawidzę tego. - Obszedł lekko zaskoczonego Ślizgona i pożegnał się z nim.

- Do zobaczenia jutro na Numerologii - powiedział Harry ze sztuczną uprzejmością i wyszedł. Nie zaszedł jednak zbyt daleko, kiedy zatrzymał go łagodny, kobiecy głos.

- Panie Snape, proszę na słowo.

Harry spojrzał nieufnie na Opiekunkę swojego domu, naprawdę nie był gotowy na kolejną rozmowę.

- Tak, pani profesor?

Wprowadziła go do jakiegoś pokoju i po chwili Harry z zaskoczeniem zorientował się, że są w prywatnej kwaterze nauczycielki. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i rozejrzał się dookoła. Podobnie jak u Severusa, pokoje McGonagall nie były udekorowane kolorami domu. Dominującymi tu kolorami były: ciemna zieleń, niebieski i nieco bardzo ciemnej czerwieni - prawie brązu. Profesor wskazała mu krzesło obok kominka i Harry usiadł posłusznie. Surowa czarownica usiadła naprzeciwko i wyjąkała:

- Harry, ja... ja... - Harry'emu szczęka opadła. Nigdy nie widział, aby jego nauczycielce Transmutacji brakowało słów. Nie wspominając o tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie nazwała go po imieniu.

- Tak? - Przełknął ślinę.

- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że przykro mi, że tak się to wszystko ułożyło...

- To nie pani wina - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Słuchaj, Harry. Rozmawiałam z Severusem tamtej nocy. Nie...! - podniosła głos widząc, że Harry ma zamiar jej przerwać. - Nie chodzi o jego status twego opiekuna. Po prostu starałam się go przekonać, aby przyjął cię na swoje lekcje Zaawansowanych Eliksirów. Odmówił.

- Tak, wiem.

- Wiem, że lubisz Eliksiry - Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami, w tej chwili jedynym rodzajem emocji, jaki mógł czuć, była pustka - i tylko chciałam zachęcić cię, żebyś nie porzucał swoich studiów nad eliksirami. Jestem pewna, że panna Granger chętnie ci pomoże, albo nawet pan Longbottom, jeśli ich poprosisz... i może później, kiedy Severus odzyska zdrowy rozsądek, przyjmie cię z powrotem - nie zostaniesz w tyle.

Harry zdołał przytaknąć, spięty.

- Musisz wiedzieć, że my: twoi nauczyciele będziemy zawsze przy tobie, jeśli będziesz nas potrzebował. Nie wstydź się prosić o pomoc. Wszyscy wiemy, że przeżywasz teraz trudne chwile. Trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, chociaż ty zawsze musiałeś mierzyć się z trudnymi sytuacjami...

Harry skinął głową. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Czuł się, jakby przebywał w próżni. Horror vacui. Nicość przerażała go, ale nie czuł się na siłach by z tym walczyć. _(łac. dosł. obawa próżni, lęk przed pustką - przyp. red.)_

Jak odurzony, pozwolił McGonagall odprowadzić się do swojego pokoju. Poczuł - nie bez wstydu i rozdrażnienia - delikatne dłonie przebierające go w piżamę i te same dłonie otulające go kocem, tak jak robił to Severus... Poczuł eliksir w ustach... piołun... och, Eliksir Bezsennego Snu... Powoduje uzależnienie, pomyślał Harry, ale przecież nie brał tego eliksiru od miesięcy...

- Życie cuchnie - zabrzmiały jego ostatnie słowa, i ku jego zdziwieniu, smutny głos, tak odmienny od zwykłego głosu poważnej profesor McGonagall, odpowiedział mu:

- Tak, to prawda.

-----  
Następne dni mijały w otępieniu i Harry był teraz bardzo wdzięczny Dumbledore'owi i McGonagall, że uczynili go Prefektem Naczelnym. Miał swój własny pokój i nie musiał przebywać we wspólnym dormitorium, pod presją badawczego wzroku Rona, współczującej przyjaźni Neville'a oraz zainteresowania Deana i Seamusa. W swoim pokoju był sam po lekcjach i nie musiał się uczyć w bibliotece, gdzie mógł wpaść w każdej chwili na Severusa.

Nie chciał na niego wpadać. Nie chciał go spotykać, ani nawet patrzeć na niego. Nie chciał zobaczyć chłodu i awersji w znajomych czarnych oczach, nie pragnął złośliwych komentarzy i kwaśnego sarkazmu - to z tego powodu nie starał się nawet kłócić z nim o lekcje Zaawansowanych Eliksirów. O nie, Harry miał wystarczająco problemów bez lekcji, gdzie byłby wyśmiewany. Naprawdę nie potrzebował tego.

Nawet teraz Harry nie rozumiał zachowania swojego wuja. Ale nie chciał zadawać pytań.

Gdy nadszedł weekend, Harry ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nawet go nie widział.

Podczas wspólnych posiłków najtrudniej było go unikać. Na ogół pomagała Harry'emu Hermiona, chociaż nie celowo: wchodzili razem do Hallu, a chłopiec zawsze uważał, żeby stać po prawej stronie dziewczyny, tak by zasłaniała mu stół profesorów. I zmuszał się, by nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Nie obchodziło go, czy Severus uważa go za tchórza.

Sobotni poranek był jednak inny. Nigdzie nie widział Hermiony i musiał sam pójść do Wielkiego Hallu. Tylko kilku uczniów jadło tam swój posiłek i żaden z nich nie był przyjacielem lub kolegą z klasy Harry'ego, więc usiadł samotnie na swoim stałym miejscu, ale kątem oka zauważył, że Severus jest obecny. Apetyt opuścił go zupełnie, ale zmusił się do wypicia przynajmniej kubka soku dyniowego i odwrócił się, by uciec.

Prawie mu się udało. Prawie. Ale zatrzymał go głos dyrektora.

- Quietus, proszę.

Zatrzymał się, czując jak każdy mięsień jego ciała się napina. Jeśli odwróciłby się do dyrektora, musiałby stanąć twarzą do Severusa. Sok dyniowy przez moment usiłował uciec mu z żołądka i Harry przełknął z wysiłkiem, aby uniknąć kompromitacji na środku Hallu. Wyprał swoją twarz z wszelkich emocji i powoli odwrócił się.

- Tak, panie dyrektorze?

- Proszę, przyjdź do mojego gabinetu o dziesiątej. To ważne.

- Dobrze, panie dyrektorze - odpowiedział i niechcąco jego oczy zawędrowały do czarnego, wysokiego mężczyzny obok Dumbledore'a. Mężczyzna umknął spojrzeniem. Harry westchnął i wyszedł.

- Quietus, czekaj! - usłyszał kolejny głos, kiedy wyszedł z Hallu.

To była Erika, najnowsza członkini dobrego, starego domu Slytherina. Następna osoba, którą chciał dopaść Voldemort - ale teraz, kiedy prawda o tym, że Harry przeżył, wyszła na jaw, dziewczyna była dużo bezpieczniejsza. Teraz, kiedy było jasne, że jest synem Quietusa Snape'a (który mógłby zostać następcą Dumbledore'a - Hermiona pokazała Harry'emu artykuł, gdzie mógł przeczytać nawet TĘ informację!), wiadomo było, że to on jest prawdziwym wrogiem Czarnego Lorda, jednym jedynym, który mógł z nim walczyć i go pokonać. Tak, to było jasne dla Czarnego Lorda - Harry to widział w swej wizji, czuł wściekłość i furię, wypełniającą wężopodobne ciało; widział czerwone oczy, w których lśniła żądza zemsty i wycierpiał z powodu zaklęć rzucanych w ataku gniewu na sługi Voldemorta.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Tak..? - zapytał zmęczonym głosem.

Erika podeszła do niego.

- Ja... ja tylko chciałam powiedzieć, że nie powinieneś się tak izolować. Że... że musisz spróbować...

Harry potrząsnął głową z rozdrażnieniem.

- Dlaczego niby miałbym? Potrzebuję czasu, by przyzwyczaić się do obecnej sytuacji. I nie jestem zbyt towarzyskim człowiekiem.

- Ale jesteś w każdej gazecie! - wykrzyknęła z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.

- To nie był mój wybór - warknął Harry. - Nie prosiłem o rozgłos!

- Och, rozumiem... - Spojrzała na Harry'ego i nagle zmieniła temat. - Słyszałam, że nie będzie ciebie na lekcjach Zaawansowanych Eliksirów. Czy to prawda? - Harry tylko przytaknął. Erika przełknęła i mówiła dalej. - On... on przyjął mnie na zajęcia, ale ja nie wiem, czy... Więc, w mojej dawnej szkole szliśmy innym programem nauczania i ja tylko chciałam zapytać, czy ty...

- Czy ja...? - zapytał Harry po krótkiej przerwie.

- Czy ty mógłbyś mi pomóc i pokazać, czego uczyliście się w zeszłym roku...

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Dlaczego ja? Ares i Malfoy w twoim domu chodzą na Zaawansowane Eliksiry, albo Pansy...

Erika uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Nie znam ich, a ciebie tak.

- Naprawdę? - Harry nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. - Spotkałaś mnie wcześniej tylko raz!

- Tak, ale... ty jesteś najlepszy z Eliksirów. I ty... ty również znasz program zaawansowany, pracowałeś z profesorem Snape'm w zeszłym roku...

Harry przytaknął ponuro.

- Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że jestem najlepszą osobą do pomocy.

- Dobrze - dziewczyna poddała się. - Chociaż ja tylko chciałam, żebyśmy tylko raz nad tym usiedli.

- Raz? - zapytał Harry wiedząc, że zaraz wpadnie w jej pułapkę.

- Raz.

- Dobrze - zgodził się, pokonany. - Jutro po kolacji, w bibliotece, w sekcji Arabskiego Mistycyzmu. Przynieś ze sobą swoje książki do eliksirów.

- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz do niego i odeszła. Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. Jeśli dziewczyna wiedziałaby, że zgodził się tylko z jednego powodu, byłaby wściekła. A powodem było to, że Erika Knight miała tak samo na nazwisko jak Armena Helen Knight, żona Harolda Winstona Pottera!

-----  
- Harry? - Niepewny głos.

- Czy to naprawdę ty? - Kolejny.

- Mój kochany chłopcze - Szept.

- Gdybyśmy tylko wiedzieli...

Zdławione szlochy i pełne nadziei spojrzenia przywitały Harry'ego w gabinecie dyrektora.

Weasley'owie, znowu. Ale tym razem nikt nie ośmielił się go dotknąć, tylko patrzyli na niego. Pani Weasley była na granicy płaczu, pan Weasley uśmiechał się niepewnie, George wymusił spokój na twarzy, Bill był wstrząśnięty, w oczach Charliego pojawiły się ciepłe iskierki, Percy'ego zalał ciemny, szkarłatny rumieniec; Ginny była szczęśliwa, a Ron - cóż, Ron miał na twarzy podobny rumieniec jak Percy.

Brakowało tylko Freda - zawsze będzie go brakowało, pomyślał Harry i zadrżał. Freda brakowało. To była jego wina.

- Wróciłeś - wyszeptała pani Weasley.

- Nigdy nie odszedł, mamo - powiedział George i spojrzał chłodno na dwójkę rumieniących się braci. - Zawsze był tutaj. To było takie oczywiste... - przerwał, jakby czekając, aż jego brat dokończy zdanie, ale nie było już nikogo by to zrobić.

- Czy ty...? - Harry przyjrzał mu się niepewnie i chłopak przytaknął.

- Wiedzieliśmy to od pierwszej chwili, kiedy spotkaliśmy cię w Esach Floresach.

- Wy... ale jak? - zająknął się Harry.

- Po prostu. To byłeś ty. Tylko wygląd się zmienił, osoba za nową twarzą pozostała ta sama. Fred chciał powiedzieć Ronowi, ale najpierw nie byliśmy pewni. A później... Ron był takim...

- Dupkiem - wymamrotał Ron i George uśmiechnął się lekko.

- O tak, dupkiem, dokładnie. Więc zdecydowaliśmy, że tego nie zrobimy. Nie chcieliśmy narażać na niebezpieczeństwo ciebie czy profesora Snape'a - uśmiech George'a zgorzkniał - chociaż, jak słyszałem, w końcu zdołał cię narazić na niebezpieczeństwo...

Harry nagle uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę i wzruszył ramionami.

- Cieszę się, że prawda wreszcie wyszła na jaw. - Znowu spojrzał w górę. - Nienawidziłem tych wszystkich kłamstw. Półprawd, sekretów, ciągłego wyjaśniania. Teraz mogę znowu być sobą.

- Zawsze byłeś sobą, Quietus - odparł George.

Krótka cisza.

- Jesteś zawsze mile widziany w naszym domu - dodał w końcu pan Weasley. - Kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebował rodziny...

Harry skulił się.

- Mam Syriusza - wymamrotał i zamknął oczy. - Ale i tak dziękuję...

- Nie, Harry, nie musisz za nic dziękować. - Pani Weasley nie mogła się już dłużej powstrzymać: podeszła do niego i przytuliła go mocno. - Jesteś dla nas jak syn. Nic się nie zmieniło.

"Wszystko się zmieniło" pomyślał Harry, ale tym razem zmusił się do opanowania. Nie chciał już żadnych więcej demonstracji swojej słabości.

Percy podszedł bliżej.

- Harry...

Harry mimowolnie odsunął się. Jego antypatia do Percy'ego nie zmalała ani trochę, nadal nie ufał mu wystarczająco by wybaczyć mu to wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ciemnej sali. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał chłodno na wyższego chłopaka.

- Nie chcę zemsty, Percy - powiedział lodowatym tonem. - Ale to nie znaczy, że mogę zapomnieć o twojej mściwości i nienawiści w stosunku do zwykłego chłopca - i teraz to naprawdę nie jest ważne, że tym chłopakiem byłem ja.

- Tylko chciałem przeprosić - głos Percy'ego zabrzmiał błagalnie.

- Ale ja nadal nie jestem gotowy, by wybaczyć.

- Ale Ron...

- Stój. Sprawa Rona jest zupełnie czym innym.

Coś we wzroku Rona zmiękło, gdy usłyszał słowa Harry'ego.

- Ale to co tobie zrobiłem, nie było wcale lepsze od tego, co zrobił Percy... - powiedział poważnie jego ex-przyjaciel.

- Nie - Harry potrząsnął głową. - To nie może być porównywane, Ron. To, co ty zrobiłeś było okrutne, to prawda, ale staliśmy twarzą w twarz, jeden na jednego i nie wykorzystałeś oficjalnej pozycji, aby mnie torturować - ponieważ jej nie miałeś. To przypominało raczej pojedynek, a ja powinienem być bardziej ostrożny. Ale sprawa Percy'ego... to co innego. Jako Auror Ministerstwa i dorosły był w bardzo delikatnej sytuacji. A ja byłem zupełnie bezradny, nie miałem swojej różdżki, i nie miałem możliwości odejścia.

Ron przytaknął i Percy zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej.

Tematy, które wyłoniły się później, na szczęście były dużo przyjemniejsze.

-----  
Po tym jak Madame Pince wspomniała, że chłopaka Pottera nie było w bibliotece przez cały tydzień, Severus zdecydował się zabrać wreszcie te książki o eliksirach z działu Arabskiego Mistycyzmu. Jako Prefekt Naczelny, smarkacz siedział zapewne w swoim pokoju, albo włóczył się ze swymi wielbicielami - jak na gust Severusa, było pomiędzy nimi zbyt wielu Ślizgonów - więc było raczej niemożliwe, aby spotkał go w bibliotece niedzielnego wieczora.

Nie, zdecydowanie nie bał się spotkania z dzieciakiem, po prostu chciał uniknąć jego widoku: Potter z twarzą Snape'a! Skandal! Chociaż tak właściwie to nie był w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego zaczął nienawidzić chłopaka z taką siłą. To było dość niezrozumiałe uczucie, ale głębokie i silne, a jego poczucie zdrady podsycało je tylko. Może Minerva miała rację i coś się stało z tym głupim Zaklęciem Pamięci - jeśli to rzeczywiście on sam rzucił to przeklęte zaklęcie, a nie Albus albo ten typek...

Na szczęście dział Arabskiego Mistycyzmu był pusty i mógł spokojnie przeszukiwać regały. Severus uśmiechnął się, kiedy wyjął gruby tom z wyższej półki; już miał usiąść i zacząć go czytać, kiedy ciszę biblioteki zmąciły czyjeś głosy.

Męski i dziewczęcy głos. Severus uśmiechnął się i szybko odłożył książkę na miejsce. Może będzie mógł odjąć kilka punktów przed pracą, jeśli przyłapie tę parę w kompromitującej sytuacji. Wysunął się z działu Arabskiego i zatrzymał za sąsiednim rzędem regałów: wydawało się dość logiczne, że para szukająca intymności, wybierze wcześniej wspomniany dział.

- Co teraz? - zapytał dziewczęcy głos. Był raczej nieznajomy, Severus przypuszczał więc, że to musiała być najnowsza członkini jego domu, ta Knight.

- Przyniosłaś ze sobą swoje podręczniki do eliksirów? - Serce Severusa prawie się zatrzymało. To był Potter!

- Oczywiście. Kazałeś - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i Severus uśmiechnął się znowu. Dziewczyna flirtowała ze szkolną znakomitością!

- Dobra. Przyniosłem moje książki z piątego roku i notatki, jakie robiłem podczas lekcji. Zobaczmy...

Nic ciekawego: przewracanie kartek, cichutkie skrzypienie, kiedy ktoś poruszył się na krześle.

- Ares powiedział mi, że jesteś najlepszy w Eliksirach - zagruchała dziewczyna. Severus przewrócił oczami.

- Taaa... Byłem - odparł powoli Potter i przekartkował kolejną książkę. - Już nie jestem członkiem tej klasy.

- Czemu nie poprosisz profesora, żeby... - nie zdołała dokończyć, Potter jej przerwał.

- To nie twój interes. Przyszliśmy tutaj, żeby sprawdzić twój program Eliksirów, a nie rozmawiać o ostatnich wydarzeniach z mojego życia. - Potter najwidoczniej nie był świadomy zainteresowań dziewczyny.

- Więc, czy to prawda?

- Co? - burknął Potter. Och, czyżby zaczynał się denerwować?

- To, co piszą gazety.

- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? - zapytał z udawaną uprzejmością. - Wypisują mnóstwo rzeczy.

Severus prawie się zaśmiał. Potter w żaden sposób nie mógł zrozumieć, że właśnie daje się wciągać w rozmowę, której chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć.

- To o profesorze Snape'ie. - Uch, och. Potter nie zareagował, więc dziewczyna dokończyła. - Że cię wydziedziczył.

- Co?! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Potter. - Bzdury. Nie wydziedziczył mnie, nie jestem jego dziedzicem - Potter zaczął tłumaczyć. Brawo, panno Knight! Piękna pułapka! - Tylko odrzucił możliwość zostania moim opiekunem, to wszystko. - Zapewne spojrzał wściekle na dziewczynę, ponieważ przez kilka długich chwil panowała cisza, a po chwili chłopak zaczął dziewczynie tłumaczyć program zeszłego roku, chociaż najwidoczniej tylko te partie, których nie uczyła się w szkole. Severus musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że chłopak rzeczywiście był bardzo dobrym uczniem z Eliksirów. Co wcale nie znaczyło oczywiście, że pozwoli mu chodzić na zajęcia.

Po chwili Severus znudził się i zdecydował się odejść, ale dziewczyna nagle zadała kolejne pytanie bardzo cichym głosem.

- A... czy to prawda, że Snape...

- _Profesor _Snape dla ciebie - przerwał jej głośno Potter. On najwidoczniej nie zamierzał szeptać.

- ... że _profesor _Snape - kontynuowała dziewczyna zniżonym głosem - jest Śmierciożercą?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza i Severus pomyślał, że dziewczyna byłaby wyśmienitą reporterką, nawet lepszą niż ta przeklęta Rita Skeeter.

- Jak śmiesz?! - wysyczał nagle Potter. - Jak śmiesz?!

- C-co? - zająknęła się dziewczyna.

- Jak śmiesz oskarżać go o taką zbrodnię?! - głos Pottera nadal był ostrym sykiem. - Jak śmiesz wypaczać jeszcze bardziej kłamstwa wypisywane w gazetach? Znasz odpowiedź. Wszędzie możesz ją przeczytać!

- Ale ty żyłeś z nim przez rok. Znasz go lepiej...

- Zejdź mi z oczu - powiedział nagle Potter nadspodziewanie spokojnym głosem.

- Ale...

- Powiedziałem: wynoś się! Korepetycje skończone. Poszukaj sobie innego chłopaka do flirtowania. Ja nie jestem zainteresowany.

Uch, och, znowu. Potter nie był takim półgłówkiem, na jakiego wyglądał.

- Pożałujesz tego, Harry - głos dziewczyny był pełen urazy.

- Nie sądzę, abym żałował, jeśli odejdziesz. Ale z pewnością zrobię coś, czego będę później żałował, jeśli się stąd nie wyniesiesz natychmiast!

Po odejściu dziewczyny Potter nie poruszył się przez długi czas.

Kiedy Severus ostrożnie wyjrzał ze swojej kryjówki, zobaczył, że chuda postać pochylała się nad stołem, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, i tylko jej drżące ramiona zdradzały, że płacze. Severus znieruchomiał i po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich dni niewielkie uczucie zakłopotania zaczęło łagodzić jego silną nienawiść, jaką czuł do chłopca.


	10. Wspomnienia

**10. WSPOMNIENIA **

Przybycie Harry'ego wyglądało tak jak zawsze: po prostu poleciał na twarz, próbując wyskoczyć z kominka. Ktoś złapał go za ramię i pomógł mu się podnieść.

- Albus powiedział mi, że przybędziesz - spokojny, głęboki głos miał kojący wpływ na roztrzęsionego Harry'ego. Kiedy podniósł głowę, spojrzał prosto w zatroskaną twarz Głównej Uzdrowicielki.

- Muszę z panią porozmawiać - wydusił Harry ze ściśniętego gardła. - Muszę wiedzieć... ja... to...

- Wiem, młodzieńcze. - Kobieta zaprowadziła go do krzesła, a sama oparła się swoim zwyczajem o kominek. - Albus powiedział mi o różdżce. A jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to posiadasz wiedzę o Zaklęciach Pamięci i niebezpieczeństwach ich użycia.

- Tak - wymamrotał Harry, serce waliło mu w piersi. - Ale... muszę być pewny. Ja... - nie mógł dokończyć. Jego głos zaniknął, jakby był gdzieś dalej. - Czy już zawsze będzie mnie nienawidzić? - wykrzyknął nagle.

Kobieta westchnęła i zamknęła oczy.

- Czy pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy o stanie Severusa, tuż przed tym jak go odwiedziłeś po raz pierwszy? - zapytała cicho.

- Tak - odrzekł Harry.

- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co zapamiętałeś z tej rozmowy?

Harry starał się skoncentrować, aby przypomnieć sobie słowa sprzed dwóch miesięcy.

- Powiedziała pani, że jego emocje uległy silnym uszkodzeniom, ponieważ usunął wspomnienia o swoim bracie ze swojego umysłu, i że prawie zupełnie stracił poczucie sensu swoich wcześniejszych motywacji. I że jest zagubiony - dodał po chwili. - Ale to było dwa miesiące temu!

- Młody człowieku, sytuacja nie jest tak prosta, jak sobie wyobrażasz. Dwa miesiące to za krótko, aby całkowicie wyleczyć rany - a już z pewnością za krótko, aby wyleczyć rany emocjonalne.

Harry zamilkł, słysząc te słowa. Kto miał wiedzieć lepiej od niego, jak trudno było wyjść z emocjonalnego szoku. Jemu zajęło ponad rok uwolnienie się od konsekwencji swojej niewoli, a mimo to nadal nie wyleczył się do końca: nadal miewał koszmary i nawroty, jak ten atak paniki kilka dni temu, nadal miał problemy z jedzeniem i był emocjonalnym wrakiem: ilość łez, jaką wylał w ciągu ostatnich dni była alarmująca.

Więc przytaknął.

- Z drugiej strony, dla Severusa te dni z twojego czwartego roku nauki wydarzyły się zaledwie dwa i pół miesiąca temu. Jego niechęć do Harry'ego Pottera jest tak samo żywa, jak była wtedy. Twoje skryte zachowanie tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Nie lubi cię, ponieważ jesteś Harry'm Potterem i...

- Ale ja nie jestem tym Harry'm Potterem, którego znał! - wtrącił Harry. - Jestem jego bratankiem i starałem się mu powiedzieć tak dużo, jak tylko mogłem, czasami wbrew woli dyrektora.

- Tak, ale nie powiedziałeś mu najważniejszej rzeczy...

- PONIEWAŻ DYREKTOR ZABRONIŁ MI TEGO! - Łzy zaczęły zbierać się w oczach Harry'ego, ale tym razem były to łzy gniewu, nie smutku czy rozpaczy. - Czemu nie może tego zrozumieć?

- Nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek starał się zrozumieć Harry'ego Pottera - a ty teraz jesteś dla niego bardziej Harry'm Potterem, niż jego bratankiem. Ale jest coś jeszcze gorszego niż to: czuje się - i faktycznie jest - bardzo odsłonięty, w przeciwieństwie do wielu ludzi po Obliviate. Na ogół Obliviate działa tylko na małą część ludzkiego umysłu, jakieś jedno wspomnienie, delikatne rzeczy. Ludzie po Obliviate często nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy, że zostali zaatakowani. Ale w tym przypadku Zaklęcie Pamięci było tak gruntowne i rozległe, że dowiedziałby się o tym nawet, jeśli nie powiedzielibyśmy mu o tym. Więc jest świadomy swojej słabości: że ma wspomnienia pełne ogromnych luk i dziur, nie potrafi tych dziur wypełnić; potrzebuje kogoś, aby mu powiedział co się stało, potrzebuje kogoś, komu mógłby ufać, kogoś, kto nie wykorzysta jego słabości. I myślę, że Albus powinien mu powiedzieć część prawdy już dawno temu, ale nie chciał ryzykować utraty lojalności Severusa.

- Co ma pani na myśli mówiąc: lojalności? - wysyczał Harry.

- Myślę, że było to jednym z powodów sekretów Albusa. Nie był już dłużej pewny lojalności Severusa, ponieważ oparta była ona na śmierci jego brata. Więc potrzebował innej więzi, aby przywiązać Severusa do Zakonu i utrzymać go z daleka od Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, i ty byłeś tą więzią - jego domniemany syn.

Harry opuścił głowę z gniewem.

- Rozumiem. A powiedział mi, że to było po to, aby mnie ochronić.

- Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie - pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem uzdrowicielka. Harry ponownie uniósł głowę.

- Więc taka jest obecna sytuacja. Ale czy jest jakaś szansa, że Severus odzyska swoje wspomnienia, albo chociaż ich część? Czytałem, że nie ma, ale chcę to usłyszeć od kogoś, kto ma wieloletnie doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Może jestem jednym z najbardziej doświadczonych uzdrowicieli, młodzieńcze, ale to wcale nie znaczy, że mogę wydać ostateczny werdykt na temat przyszłego stanu mentalnego Severusa.

- Pani owija w bawełnę - oświadczył ponuro Harry. - Niech mi pani powie prawdę, proszę. Ja chcę... Ja muszę ją poznać!

Dwoje ludzi patrzyło na siebie przez dłuższy czas. Wreszcie to uzdrowicielka się poddała.

- Dobrze - powiedziała ciężko. - Moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Nie ma zbyt dużej szansy, aby wyzdrowiał.

- Dlaczego?

Kobieta przygotowała się do dłuższego tłumaczenia.

- Poprawnie rzucone Zaklęcie Pamięci nie zmienia zawartości umysłu, ustawia tylko bramy i mury dookoła pewnych dziedzin, wspomnień, obrazów. Naszym zadaniem jest usunąć te mury i przywrócić naszemu pacjentowi utracone wspomnienia. To dość długa droga i podążaliśmy nią, ponieważ myśleliśmy, że Severus rzucił zaklęcie prawidłowo. Tak jak widziałeś: nie dało to żadnego rezultatu. Stan Severusa nie zmienił się ani trochę, ponieważ jego Zaklęcie Pamięci było dalekie od poprawnego. To oznacza, że zaklęcie zamiast wznosić mury i wrota najprawdopodobniej usunęło te wspomnienia albo uszkodziło je permanentnie. - Uzdrowicielka podeszła do krzesła i usiadła. - Miałam tylko pięciu pacjentów takich jak Severus w czasie swojej kariery medycznej. I żaden z nich nie wyzdrowiał. - Zamilkła na chwilę. - Albus opowiedział mi, w jaki sposób cię traktuje. Częściowo powodem tego jest nieprawidłowo rzucone zaklęcie. Nie tylko jego wcześniejsza antypatia.

- Co to oznacza?

- Nie wiem, chłopcze - wyszeptała zrezygnowanym głosem.

-----  
Po powrocie ze spotkania z Główną Uzdrowicielką, Harry całkowicie odmówił uczestniczenia w czymkolwiek, co planowali jego przyjaciele. Powrócił do swojego pokoju i spędzał większość dni, śniąc na jawie i podejmując żałosne próby uczenia się. Ale jakoś lekcje nie były już w stanie przykuć jego uwagi. I to nie była wina nauczycieli, oni starali się.

Nowa nauczycielka Obrony - profesor Noir - była dla niego bardzo miła i bardzo pomocna. Zaoferowała dodatkowe lekcje z pojedynków, za co Harry szybko podziękował, chociaż wiedział, że potrzebował praktyki. Ale nie obchodziło go to.

McGonagall, ku uldze Harry'ego, nie zmieniła swojego postępowania względem niego, pozostała stanowczą, poważną profesor, jaką wcześniej znał, co uczyniło sytuację trochę bardziej znośną, ale... Harry czuł czasami jej współczucie, kiedy zauważał zmartwiony wzrok, jakim na niego spoglądała, i nienawidził tego. Nie potrzebował niczyjej troski czy współczucia.

Profesor Numerologii przeładował go ćwiczeniami i zadaniami domowymi, podobnie jak profesor Flitwick. Nawet Binns wydawał się rozumieć, że coś się działo z jego ulubionym uczniem, ponieważ zaprosił Harry'ego do swoich prywatnych kwater (do czego duch potrzebował prywatnych kwater, Harry nie rozumiał) i pożyczył mu kilka książek, które były (o dziwo) dość interesujące.

Szóstą lekcją OWTMów, na jaką zdecydował się uczęszczać, było Zielarstwo i niczym się ono nie różniło od lekcji w poprzednich latach: nawet ludzie w jego klasie byli ci sami. Najwidoczniej Zielarstwo było przedmiotem, z którego prawie wszyscy dostali wystarczająco dobre oceny, aby kontynuować naukę.

Więc Harry chodził z lekcji na lekcję i zmuszał się do nauki, jedzenia, spania, do tego by iść dalej i żyć, ale myślami był gdzie indziej. Wciąż rozważał swoją rozmowę ze starszą uzdrowicielką, dyskutował sam ze sobą, z desperacją szukając rozwiązania, ale w miarę jak czas mijał, musiał wreszcie pogodzić się z faktem, że Severus już nigdy nie będzie sobą. I musiał żyć z tym dalej. Ale to "życie dalej" nie znaczyło wcale, że podda się w sprawie Severusa. Ani trochę. Miał kolejny pomysł.

Wpadł na niego podczas lekcji Obrony, w ostatnim tygodniu września, kiedy wreszcie skończyli korygować otrzymane programy SUMów i profesorowie zaczęli zapoznawać ich z wymaganiami przyszłorocznych OWTMów. Harry był śmiertelnie znudzony. Już zdążył przeczytać zarekomendowane na ten rok książki, więc nie sądził, że usłyszy coś ważnego. Myślami odpłynął, więc kiedy wpadło mu do ucha kilka słów długiej przemowy swojej nauczycielki, był w szoku.

- ... i musicie zrozumieć, że nie ma żadnych idealnych tarczy czy murów. Przez każdą tarczę można się przebić; przez każdy mur przedostać. Waszym zadaniem jest zdobycie wiedzy, jak to zrobić. Jeżeli jedna próba się nie powiedzie, musicie znaleźć inny sposób. W ciągu tego roku pouczymy się o alternatywnych sposobach przebijania się przez tarcze, mury, i osobiste systemy obronne... - mówiła dalej, ale Harry znowu oddalił się myślami.

"... nie ma żadnych idealnych tarczy czy murów..."

"Przez każdą tarczę można się przebić, przez każdy mur przedostać. Waszym zadaniem jest zdobycie wiedzy, jak to zrobić."

Harry czuł, jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej.

"Przez każdą tarczę można się przebić, przez każdy mur przedostać. Waszym zadaniem jest zdobycie wiedzy, jak to zrobić." To zdanie powracało do niego wciąż na nowo.

A jeśli stara uzdrowicielka myliła się? Co, jeśli jakaś część wcześniejszych wspomnień Severusa pozostała nietknięta, a on musiał ją tylko znaleźć? Co, jeśli te obszary wspomnień nie zostały całkowicie zniszczone, jeśli to były tylko hipotezy i przypuszczenia? Jeżeli były tam tylko mury i ściany dookoła tych wspomnień, tylko trochę silniejsze, niż te typowe przy Obliviate?

Harry był tak podniecony, że ledwo mógł wytrzymać do końca lekcji. Tego dnia nie miał innych lekcji, tylko obiad, ale nie przejmował się w tej chwili takimi głupstwami jak posiłek. Słysząc pożegnalne słowa nauczycielki, wrzucił swoje książki do torby i poszedł szybko w kierunku biblioteki.

"Przez każdą tarczę można się przebić, przez każdy mur przedostać. Waszym zadaniem jest zdobycie wiedzy, jak to zrobić."

Znajdzie sposób, aby przedostać się poprzez mury Severusa. To było jego zadaniem, i nie zawiedzie.

-----  
Severus nadal kipiał z gniewu, kiedy wchodził do klasy na lekcję szóstego roku Zaawansowanych Eliksirów. Tego ranka otrzymał ostatni numer "Zaawansowanego warzyciela" i prawie zemdlał, widząc zdjęcie tego przeklętego chłopaka na okładce.

Jak?

Czy Potter musiał być wszędzie? To nie była "Tygodniowa Wiedźma" czy "Prorok Codzienny", aż do tej chwili był to poważny naukowy magazyn, więc nie było w nim miejsca dla ograniczonych dupków takich jak Potter, nie wspominając już o byciu na okładce!

- Co ty myślałeś... - wymamrotał i wstał, przewracając krzesło. Dumbledore spojrzał na niego z ciekawością, ale Severus tylko wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł w pośpiechu z Wielkiego Hallu. Jego apetyt i tak już został zniszczony.

Chciał napisać list do redaktora z protestem przeciwko jawnej korupcji czasopisma, sławą zupełnie na to nie zasługującego chłopaka, ale wiedział, że najpierw powinien przeczytać artykuł, jeśli chciał zrobić to poprawnie. Więc usiadł w swoim ulubionym fotelu i otworzył magazyn.

Prawie dostał ataku, kiedy przeczytał tytuł: "Quietus Harold Snape - geniusz zmarnowany?" Zakrztusił się i z zaskoczenia wypluł herbatę, którą właśnie pił.

Po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw, to był pierwszy artykuł, który obwiniał go o jego zachowanie. W pozostałych artykułach przedstawiano go jako bydlaka bez serca, ale to nie było nic zaskakującego, i w pewnym sensie ludziom nawet ulżyło, że były Śmierciożerca taki jak on, nie miał wpływu na ich cennego Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Ale ten artykuł był zupełnie inny. Jego autor - ze wszystkich ludzi akurat McRee! - zaatakował go poważnie, za to, że odmówił chłopakowi wstępu na lekcje. _"Miałem honor uczenia tego chłopca przez kilka tygodni i muszę powiedzieć, że nigdy nie miałem ucznia tak rozważnego, inteligentnego i kreatywnego jak młody pan Snape, który teraz, po decyzji jego wuja jest wyłączony z dalszej nauki wyrafinowanej sztuki warzenia eliksirów, a więc nie ma żadnej nadziei na zdobycie odpowiednich kwalifikacji, aby zająć miejsce Mistrza Eliksirów, na które zasługuje." _Severus wrzasnął, ale artykuł miał coś jeszcze do powiedzenia: _"Wszyscy przeczytaliśmy dziennik obu Snape'ów o ich eksperymentach z Eliksirem Antywilkołaczym, i wszyscy wiemy jak wielką rolę odegrał młody pan Snape w wytworzeniu nowej mikstury. To jest po prostu nie do zniesienia, że profesor Snape, tylko dlatego, iż dowiedział się, że jego bratanek jest nikim innym jak Harry'm Potterem, odmówił uczenia go..." _i tak dalej, bez końca. Najbardziej denerwującą rzeczą było to, że chłopak był naprawdę utalentowany, Severus musiał to przyznać sam przed sobą. Doskonale pamiętał, jak pracowali wspólnie: dokładne ruchy, zainteresowanie, uwaga, i w końcu chęć nauki, zrozumienia...

Praca z nim była... cóż... satysfakcjonująca. Był wyśmienitym asystentem.

Ale mimo wszystko był Potterem i Severus nienawidził go.

Więc był zły, kiedy wchodził do sali. Widok panny Granger i Longbottoma nie pomógł mu. Oglądanie, jak klasa próbuje uporać się z procesem warzenia, też nie pomogło. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że Severus wiedział, iż chłopak zrobiłby ten eliksir z łatwością i idealnie - prawie widział oczami wyobraźni, jak go robi.

Więc pod koniec lekcji, Severus był wściekły.

- Panno Granger, zostań - warknął na dziewczynę. Wyglądała na zatrwożoną, ale poczekała cierpliwie, aż inni wyjdą z klasy.

- Tak, proszę pana? - Podeszła do stołu nauczyciela na końcu sali.

- Chcę porozmawiać z Potterem. Dzisiaj, w moim gabinecie, o ósmej.

Nagle zazwyczaj otwarty wyraz twarzy dziewczyny zmienił się na podejrzliwy i spięty.

- Dlaczego, proszę pana? - zapytała nieufnie, lecz spokojnie.

- Nie twój interes - odparł chłodno Severus i wstał. - Idź już.

- Nie.

Severus zamarł w pół ruchu. Nigdy, NIGDY nie słyszał, aby ta Granger odzywała się tak nieuprzejmie do nauczyciela. Powoli odwrócił się do niej.

- Nie? - zapytał groźnie.

- Nie - wyszeptała, ale Severus widział, jak stara się odzyskać odwagę. I powtórzyła ponownie: - Nie.

- Nie: co? - Wstał wreszcie i podszedł bliżej do przestraszonej dziewczyny.

- Nie powiem mu, proszę pana. - Przełknęła. - Nie chcę, aby znowu został skrzywdzony. Tylko dlatego, że przeczytał pan ten artykuł...

- Skąd o tym wiesz, dziewczyno? - warknął i stanął twarzą w twarz z drżącą uczennicą.

- Quiet otrzymał swój własny egzemplarz, a ja zobaczyłam... go na okładce - znowu przełknęła ciężko - i przeczytałam również artykuł... - Jej głos ucichł i odwróciła twarz od groźnej miny Severusa.

- Nie obchodzi mnie co myślisz, panno Granger, nadal chcę porozmawiać z Potterem dzisiejszego wieczora.

- Nie znam żadnego Pottera, proszę pana - powiedziała dziewczyna i odsunęła się. - Nie mogę przekazać pana wiadomości.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelność, panno Granger.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego i, o dziwo, zobaczył tylko smutek w jej oczach.

- Tak, proszę pana - powiedziała i wyszła.

Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Severus zrozumiał, że będzie potrzebował kogoś innego do przekazania wiadomości.

-----  
- Ares powiedział mi, że chciał mnie pan widzieć.

Severus spojrzał ponad esejami, które oceniał, potem zerknął na swój zegarek. Była dokładnie ósma.

- Zamknij drzwi - powiedział i odłożył pióro. Zobaczył, jak chłopak szybko zamyka brązowe, drewniane drzwi i odwracając się, patrzy z wyczekiwaniem.

Severus rozmasował skronie w strapieniu i z zaskoczeniem zauważył nikły uśmiech, pojawiający się na twarzy chłopaka. To rozgniewało go, nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia.

- Potter!

Uśmiech zniknął.

- Nazywam się Snape, proszę pana - powiedział impertynencko chłopak. Severus zacisnął pięści z wściekłości.

- Czytałeś artykuł - Severus kontynuował, specjalnie ignorując uwagę chłopaka.

- Jaki artykuł? - zamrugał zdezorientowany smarkacz.

- W "Zaawansowanym warzycielu" - wysyczał Severus.

- Nie, proszę pana - Potter potrząsnął głową. - Dałem swój egzemplarz Hermionie.

- Dlaczego?

Wzruszenie ramion.

- Zauważyła coś w nim i chciała przeczytać. Powiedziała, że odda mi go jutro.

Spokój chłopaka zirytował Severusa jeszcze bardziej. Czy znowu coś planował?

- Nie myśl, że tylko ze względu na ten artykuł przyjmę cię na swoje zajęcia.

- Co? - Potter wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Nigdy nie prosiłem, aby przyjął mnie pan z powrotem.

To była prawda, ale to rozzłościło Severusa jeszcze bardziej.

- Ale chcesz wrócić - syknął.

Potter ponownie wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie. Niespecjalnie.

- Nie? - spytał z udawaną ciekawością. - Nie jestem dość dobry dla naszej lokalnej znakomitości, Potter?

Chłopak przełknął i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Nazywam się Snape, proszę pana - rzekł ponownie.

- Odpowiedz na pytanie! - krzyknął Severus na chłopaka.

- Dlaczego? - odparł. - Nie przyjmie mnie pan. Ja pana nie proszę. Nie uważam, aby moja opinia była istotna w tych okolicznościach.

Znowu miał rację. Severus nienawidził go.

- Dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru, Potter.

Chłopak drgnął, a potem powiedział powoli:

- Ja. Nie. Jestem. Potter. I nie może pan odejmować punktów tylko dlatego, że mnie pan nie lubi. Nie zrobiłem nic, aby zasłużyć na karę.

- Nic? - wybuchnął nagle Severus. - A te kłamstwa? Te półprawdy? Wykorzystanie mojej niewiedzy?

Nieoczekiwanie chłopak opuścił głowę.

- Chciałem panu powiedzieć, od pierwszego dnia - wyszeptał. - Ale dyrektor bał się pana reakcji.

- Chciałeś mi powiedzieć? - Sarkazm sączył się z głosu Mistrza Eliksirów. - Kłamstwo, znowu.

- Nie. - Chłopak potrząsnął gwałtownie głową. - Naprawdę chciałem. W pierwszym momencie, kiedy mogłem, powiedziałem panu, że nie jestem twoim synem. Chciałem powiedzieć, kim jestem, tylko... ja byłe... bałem się, że cię stracę... - Ostatnie słowa były bardzo ciche.

- Udało ci się - odparł chłodno Severus. Chłopak podniósł głowę i Severus zobaczył linie zmęczenia na młodej twarzy. Ale nie tylko zmęczenia. Nagle zobaczył siebie, szesnastoletniego siebie w tej twarzy, i coś, czego nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, coś odległego i słodko gorzkiego; coś, co głęboko go poruszyło, tak głęboko, że przez chwilę nie był w stanie oddychać.

Stali teraz, patrząc na siebie.

Chłopak nie był Potterem. Był rzeczywiście Snape'm, Severus przyznał przed sobą. Albo zaczynał wariować.

- Wyjdź teraz - wymamrotał, zanim dezorientacja zdołała się przebić przez jego maskę. - I nie myśl, że masz jakieś szanse.

Znowu _ta _mina.

- Tak, proszę pana - przytaknął chłopak i wyszedł.

Ale uczucie zagubienia pozostało.

-----  
- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał zaskoczony Ron, kiedy Harry wyszedł spomiędzy regałów z książkami.

- Czytam - odpowiedział sarkastycznie i odłożył na stół książki, które niósł w ręku. - To jest biblioteka, Ron.

Ron przyjrzał się książkom ze zdziwieniem.

- Czemu czytasz takie rzeczy? - Podniósł grubą księgę, która leżała na górze sterty. - "Dzielenie Wspomnień. Przewodnik praktyczny" - przeczytał na głos. - "Wspomnienia" - brzmiał kolejny tytuł.

- Ron, proszę - powiedział łagodnie Harry. - To nie twój interes.

Ron usiadł i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Robisz to dla Snape'a, prawda?

- Gratulacje - odparł Harry z ironią. - Jeden punkt dla Gryffindoru za inteligencję.

- Ale... dlaczego? - zapytał jego ex-przyjaciel.

Harry westchnął i nie odpowiedział natychmiast. On i Ron nadal nie byli przyjaciółmi; byli w neutralnych stosunkach, rzadko mówili do siebie coś więcej, niż tylko słowa powitania i Harry wiedział, że to głównie wina Rona, to on sprawił, że ich relacja stała się prawie nie do zniesienia. Ron był w szoku, kiedy pół roku temu zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie kogoś zabił. Jego szok jeszcze wzrósł, kiedy dowiedział się, że ten "ktoś" był nie kim innym, jak Harry'm.

- Możesz zgadnąć - powiedział drwiąco.

- Och... - Ron zakrztusił się. - Ale... on cię odrzucił...

Oczywiście, szczegóły nie były powszechnie znane. Harry opowiedział je tylko Hermionie, ale pozostali ledwo nadążali za ostatnimi miesiącami. Zakończenie czwartego roku - Snape - jego syn - lepszy nastrój - lżejsze lekcje Eliksirów - Malfoy - zniknięcie Quietusa - Voldemort (alias Sam-Wiesz-Kto) - Obliviate (o tej części wielu nie wiedziało) - długi pobyt w szpitalu - napięcie pomiędzy Snape'm i jego synem - potem znowu dobra relacja - nagłe słowo na lekcji Eliksirów - zupełne odrzucenie - lekcje Eliksirów znowu nie do zniesienia.

Harry westchnął i w końcu zdecydował się nie reagować. Ale teraz Ron stał się natarczywy.

- Słuchaj, Harry, przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać.

- Naprawdę? - Harry uniósł brew, nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, którą otworzył chwilę temu.

- Na koniec zeszłego roku rozmawialiśmy i ty... ty powiedziałeś, że chciałeś się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić. A potem... od tego czasu myślałem o tobie, i nagle okazało się, że ty to ty i ja... - Ron zamilkł, a potem wykrzyknął nagle: - Harry, ja czuję się tak okropnie! Po tym, jak ciebie zaatakowałem w Hogsmeade, chciałem zniknąć. Było mi wstyd za siebie. Ja... ty... - Ron ponownie zniżył głos. - A kiedy dowiedziałem się prawdy... Harry, wiem, że byłem okropny w stosunku do ciebie, ale... to znaczy, że... nie możemy znowu być przyjaciółmi?

Tym razem Harry czuł zmartwienie i szczerość w głosie swojego ex-przyjaciela, więc odłożył książkę na stół i powoli rozmasował w zamyśleniu skronie. Nagle zauważył, że to był jeden z charakterystycznych odruchów Severusa i uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie wiem, Ron - odpowiedział szczerze. - To nie jest takie proste jak myślisz...

- Dlaczego nie? - Ron zmarszczył brwi. - To co zrobiłem, zrobiłem dla ciebie!

- I zrobiłeś to również _mnie_, Ron - wyszeptał Harry.

- Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć! - Ron uderzył w stół pięścią. - Byłem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Myślałem, że nie żyjesz. To było straszne. Straszne - Ron potrząsnął głową. - Nie wyobrażasz sobie. A potem...

Nagle Harry nie był już w stanie słuchać już dłużej Rona. Zerwał się na nogi, złapał kilka książek leżących przed nim i wyszedł z biblioteki najszybciej, jak tylko mógł. Ale na krótką chwilę zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

- Wiem coś o byciu nieszczęśliwym, Ron - powiedział i wyszedł.

Później w swoim pokoju kontynuował studia o myślodsiewni. To był pomysł, na który wpadł, kiedy zaczął myśleć o stanie Severusa po ponurej odkryciu Dumbledore'a na temat jego różdżki.

Nie było możliwe, aby Severus odzyskał swoje utracone wspomnienia, więc on da mu swoje wspomnienia - tak dużo, jak będzie mógł. Chociaż były z tym związane pewne problemy. Po pierwsze, nie miał myślodsiewni; po drugie, nie wiedział jak ona działa. Nie wspominając o tym, że nie chciał oddać swoich wspomnień. Chciał się nimi podzielić, co znaczyło, że musiał dowiedzieć się, jak włożyć wspomnienia do myślodsiewni i pozwolić im pozostać równocześnie w głowie.

Kupno myślodsiewni nie stanowiło problemu. Zgodnie w jego stanem ekonomicznym mógł kupić setki myślodsiewni, chociaż były one dość kosztowne. Mimo wszystko, doznał małego szoku, kiedy wreszcie zamówił sobie jedną: firma przysłała mu myślodsiewnię za darmo, a kiedy Harry zapytał ich o to, wyjaśnili, że jest jednym z właścicieli firmy - ponieważ była ona powiązana z Międzynarodową Magiczną Korporacją Muszla.

Harry dotknął krawędzi małej, prostej misy i uśmiechnął się. To da Severusowi coś cenniejszego niż pieniądze. Dzięki temu Severus odzyska coś, coś co kiedyś należało do niego, ale później zniknęło.

Ale Harry nie był jeszcze gotowy. Chciał w jakiś sposób wypróbować to, co przeczytał i czego się nauczył. A jego krótka kłótnia z Ronem nasunęła mu dobry pomysł.

Najpierw wypróbuje swoje "myślodsiewne zdolności" na Ronie.

-----  
Harry był tak zdenerwowany, że prawie dostał ataku. Erika znowu podeszła do niego i po prostu nie był w stanie uwolnić się od niej. Wiedział, że nadal jest brzydki i ma dość przykry charakter, ale to nie powstrzymało dziewczyny od ścigania go. Harry znów czuł się nędznie. Chciałby cofnąć czas, znowu być synem Severusa - nie tylko ze względu na mężczyznę, ale również dlatego, że kiedy był synem Severusa, pół-mugolem, brzydkim chłopakiem, nikt nie chciał się z nim zaprzyjaźniać dla jego sławy, szlachetnego pochodzenia czy też zdrowia. Nawet bycie Harry'm Potterem było lepsze niż to. Jako Potter nie był szczególnie przystojnym chłopcem, ale teraz... Nie był ślepy. Dokładnie widział, że Erika go nie lubiła. Lubiła wszystko to, czym Harry pogardzał: sławę, bogactwo i pochodzenie.

A teraz, gawędziła z nim mimo wszystko, uśmiechając się i flirtując lekko, bawiąc się swoimi włosami, przygryzając wargi w sposób, w który wierzyła, że jest seksowny, ale to wszystko tylko mierziło Harry'ego i musiał się bardzo starać, aby nie wysłać ją w cholerę.

- ... więc profesor Snape dał nam to zadanie i pomyślałam, że poproszę ciebie, Harry, ponieważ jesteś... - paplała dziewczyna wesoło, ale na szczęście dla Harry'ego podszedł do nich Seamus i uwolnił go od uciążliwego towarzystwa.

Kiedy odeszli kawałek i Erika była już poza zasięgiem słuchu, Harry westchnął ciężko.

- Dzięki, kumplu.

- Ona jest okropna - Seamus potrząsnął głową. - Ale myślę, że powinieneś być bardziej stanowczy i odesłać ją. Widać, że jesteś niepewny i dlatego ona wyobraża sobie, że umówisz się z nią albo coś...

- Och, wiem - Harry przewrócił oczami. - Ale wiele razy po prostu nie mam wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby otworzyć usta.

Seamus mrugnął do niego.

- Powinieneś spróbować stylu swojego oj... to znaczy profesora Snape'a. Umiesz to robić, widziałem w zeszłym roku. Cóż, może twój szyderczy uśmieszek nie jest aż _tak _dobry, ale jest wystarczająco dobry, żeby odstraszyć ją na odległość mili.

Harry roześmiał się krótko, prawie radośnie.

- Powiem ci coś - wyszeptał i przysunął się bliżej do Seamusa. - Był czas, kiedy ćwiczyłem jego uśmieszek przed lustrem.

Seamus zaśmiał się, potrząsając z rozbawieniem głową.

- Jesteś taki poważny. Nie wyobrażam sobie ciebie przed lustrem, ćwiczącego "śmiertelne spojrzenie"!

- Spróbuj więc. Robiłem to wiele razy.

Seamus znowu potrząsnął głową.

- No dobra. Ale nie odciągnąłem ciebie od tej dziewczyny tylko po to, żeby porozmawiać o Snape'owych uśmieszkach, Qui... Harry. Ja tylko... więc... wiesz, w tym roku ja jestem kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha, a ty... no więc ty jesteś najlepszym szukającym jakiego kiedykolwiek mieliśmy. Słuchaj, kumplu, myśleliśmy, że mógłbyś wrócić do latania.

Harry spojrzał mu w twarz.

- Seamus! - powiedział poważnie i złapał przyjaciela za ramię. - Nie.

Seamus zamrugał z zaskoczenia i dezorientacji.

- Nie: co?

- Nie zabiorę ci twojego miejsca. Ty jesteś szukającym drużyny i...

- Słuchaj, Harry. Teraz kiedy George, Fred, Angelina i Katie odeszli, w drużynie zostaliśmy tylko ja z Ronem, a ja nie jestem pewny, czy chcę być szukającym. Myślę, że wolałbym zostać ścigającym. Są wolne miejsca dla dwóch pałkarzy i również dwóch ścigających - powiedział stanowczo Seamus. - Potrzebujemy ciebie w drużynie.

- Słuchaj, Seamus, ja nie wiem... - Harry podrapał się po karku. - Mam wiele lekcji OWTMów i chcę skoncentrować się bardziej na nauce, niż na codziennych treningach...

Mina Seamusa spochmurniała.

- Taak, wiem, że to nie jest łatwe dla ciebie, ale my cię potrzebujemy, a ty jesteś cholernie zdolny. I myślę, że możemy zorganizować nasze treningi tak, że nie będziesz musiał zawsze w nich uczestniczyć. Proszę, Harry!

Harry tylko jęknął z irytacją.

- Nie wiem, czy chcę to zrobić, Seamus.

- Kochasz latać, Harry. A teraz masz szansę, żeby znowu to robić! - Seamus wykorzystał swojego asa przeciwko Harry'emu, używając jedynego argumentu, o którym wiedział, że Harry nie potrafi go odeprzeć.

Twarz Harry'ego wykrzywiła się na chwilę, po czym kiwnął powoli głową.

- Dobra, spróbuję - rzekł, pokonany.

On _naprawdę _kochał latanie.

-----  
Przygotowanie "próbnej myślodsiewni" dla Rona zajęło niecały tydzień, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia jak nakłonić swojego ex-przyjaciela, by zajrzał do misy. Za każdym razem, kiedy podchodził do Rona, zawsze się wycofywał, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Czy nie chciał, aby Ron zobaczył, by _zrozumiał_, co uczynił?

Tak, chciał - odpowiadał sobie, ale nadal pozostały pewne problemy. Pokazanie Ronowi tych wspomnień byłoby aktem zaufania, zaakceptowania ryzyka odsłonięcia się przed kimś, kto torturował go i upokorzył w przeszłości, nawet jeśli nie wiedział, że to był on. Nadal trudno było być pewnym co do tych sekretów kryjących się w myślodsiewni, która stała obok łóżka Harry'ego na stoliku nocnym. Harry westchnął z niepewnością.

Może nie był to odpowiedni czas na pokazanie tych wspomnień Ronowi. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Może musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Może nigdy nie powinien pokazywać mu niczego. Myślodsiewnia była idealnie przygotowana - Harry to wiedział, sprawdził ją wiele razy podczas przygotowań. Zdołał podzielić wspomnienia i przefiltrować wszystkie te chwile, które chciał zachować w sekrecie przed Ronem. To nie było łatwe: wielokrotnie spostrzegał, że konkretne wspomnienia pociągały za sobą do misy inne, które były z nimi związane i Harry musiał usuwać je znowu i znowu, aż do chwili, kiedy pozostały tylko te wspomnienia, które zamierzał zostawić.

Przygotowania trwały ponad tydzień. Ale teraz nie był przekonany, czy rzeczywiście chciał się nimi podzielić. Zawierały zbyt wiele rzeczy o Severusie, ich przeszłej relacji i może zbyt wiele wspomnień o jego bólu i lękach...

Cóż, więc. Nie pokaże tego Ronowi, zdecydował wreszcie i zgasił prawie wszystkie pochodnie w swoim pokoju i zanurzył się w swoim łóżku.

Ale jego praca nie była zupełnie bezużyteczna: dowiedział się wiele rzeczy o ludzkim umyśle - i teraz mógł lepiej zrozumieć wyjaśnienia Głównej Uzdrowicielki, dotyczące pamięci Severusa. Nie miał pojedynczych wspomnień w głowie. Wspomnienia tworzyły w jego umyśle sieć, i każde z nich było osadzone mocno w tej sieci. Nie po raz pierwszy Harry zastanawiał się, jak Severus zdołał pozostać normalny, po tak wielkiej utracie pamięci.

Severus...

Harry zamknął oczy i zaczął planować sieć wspomnień, jakie chciał umieścić w myślodsiewni dla Severusa.

Będą tam wspomnienia z ostatniego roku, tego był pewny. Wspomnienia wspólnych przygód i doświadczeń, wspomnienia gry w szachy i długich rozmów, wspomnienia bólu i pocieszenia, jak również wspomnienia z Koszmarnego Dworu. Voldemort, Śmierciożercy, bicie, upokorzenia, głód, pierwszy niepewny, próbny rozejm, później pokój, który przerodził się w przyjaźń, i zwrotne punkty, powodowane wspólnym bólem, torturami...

Cięcia skalpelem, Tormenta, Cruciatus, kopniaki i razy, och...

Harry nagle poczuł, jak te wspomnienia ożywają w jego umyśle: Śmierciożercy, czarne szaty w słabym świetle pochodni, wściekły głośny skrzek Voldemorta. Największy Bydlak był zawiedziony. Głęboko, prawdziwie zawiedziony.

- Crucio! - Zaklęcie uderzyło mocno w Harry'ego, i nie mógł nie krzyknąć. - Nie będę tolerował już żadnych więcej pomyłek, Glizdogonie. Byłem bardzo, bardzo cierpliwy w stosunku do ciebie! - Bydlak skinął różdżką i ból Cruciatus znowu wybuchł w piersi Harry'ego. - Tolerowałem niepowodzenie z ucieczką Snape'a. - Nowe machnięcie. - Tolerowałem porażkę po ich drugiej ucieczce. - Teraz Pettigrew wrzeszczał z całych sił w prawie niemożliwym do zniesienia bólu. - Tolerowałem klęskę w Black Manor, później w Hogwart Express. - Nowe machnięcie, nowy wrzask. - Ale to, że Potter żyje - to twoja wina, tylko twoja wina! Ty rzuciłeś Zabijające Zaklęcie na chłopaka! Powinieneś mi powiedzieć, że zawdzięczasz mu życie! - Nagle Voldemort opuścił rękę i Harry zadrżał. Skądś wiedział, co się zaraz stanie, ale nie chciał tego widzieć, nie, nie, nie!

- Uciekłeś ze strachu, Glizdogonie, kiedy poznałeś nowe wieści - wężowata kreatura wysyczała w czystym gniewie. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że cię nie znajdę? - Czarny lord nachylił się nad chudą twarzą mężczyzny. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że przeżyjesz?

- NIE! - wrzasnął Harry. - Nie! Nie...! - Ale nikt go nie słyszał.

- Avada Kedavra.

Słowa Voldemorta brzmiały łagodnie, ale uderzyły w Harry'ego silniej niż kiedykolwiek; czuł, że coś wybucha w jego piersi, boleśniej niż jakikolwiek poprzedni Cruciatus. Krzyknął i wrzeszczał dopóty, dopóki nie nastała ciemność i nie opatuliła jego zmysłów delikatnym aksamitem omdlenia.

-----  
- Parvati, idź po profesor McGonagall - powiedziała Hermiona drżącym głosem. - Ron, Seamus, Colin, Dean, Neville, pomóżcie mi wywarzyć drzwi.

Kolejny bolesny wrzask zabrzmiał w powoli wypełniającym się pokoju wspólnym. Kiedy pierwsze bolesne krzyki zmąciły ciszę wieczora, Hermiona już wiedziała, że dzieje się coś strasznego. Siedziała w pokoju wspólnym, ucząc się samotnie, kiedy usłyszała pierwszy wrzask i natychmiast spróbowała dostać się do pokoju Harry'ego, ale nie udało jej się. Drzwi były mocno zamknięte i połączone działanie kilku zaklęć zamykających i anty-dziewczęcych pól ochronnych sprawiły, że mogła tylko czekać na czyjąś pomoc. Przebiła się do dormitorium chłopaków z szóstego roku i obudziła całą gniewną grupę, wołając o pomoc i ciągnąc Neville'a za ramię.

- Harry cierpi!! Pomóż, proszę! - wyszlochała i Neville pozwolił jej zaciągnąć się do pokoju wspólnego. Pozostali podążyli za nimi.

Ale do tego czasu obudzili się już prawie wszyscy.

- Jak chcesz się włamać? Musimy poczekać na McGonagall! - zaprotestował Seamus.

- Spróbujmy rzucić wspólnie zaklęcie - powiedział nagle Neville, ale głośne "NIE!" z pokoju zmroziło ich. Trwało to przez dobrą minutę.

- Och, mój Boże! - wyszeptał Dean, a Ron zbladł.

- Quiet!! - wrzasnęła Hermiona i zaczęła walić w drzwi pięściami. - Quiet, obudź się! Proszę, obudź się! To tylko sen, Quiet, Quiet... - szlochała, powoli osuwając się na kolana. - Quiet... - płakała przed zamkniętymi drzwiami.

Ron przykucnął przy niej i objął jej ramiona.

- Chodź Hermiona, pozwólmy innym otworzyć drzwi. Są już w drodze. - Hermiona przytaknęła, ale nie mogła się poruszyć. Ron delikatnie odsunął ją na bok.

Krzyk w zamkniętym pokoju nagle się urwał, i przerażająca cisza wypełniła pokój wspólny. W tej ciszy słychać było tylko szloch Hermiony.

Głośny huk przerwał głuche milczenie.

- Odsuńcie się! - srogi głos McGonagall dobiegł od strony portretu Grubej Damy. Profesor pośpieszyła prosto do drzwi Harry'ego i wskazała na nie różdżką. - Profesor Minerva McGonagall, nauczycielka tej szkoły, rozkazuje wam się otworzyć, _natychmiast_! - krzyknęła i uderzyła w drzwi różdżką.

W następnej chwili byli już w środku, Hermiona tuż za swoją profesor.

- Quiet! - krzyknęła, kiedy zauważyła chude, skulone ciało obok łóżka. - Quiet, nic ci nie jest? - wyszeptała, kucając przy Harry'm.

- Ostrożnie, panno Granger - McGonagall była wystraszona. - Nie wiemy, co się stało.

Hermiona kiwnęła głowa twierdząco.

- Musimy go zabrać do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Zaklęciem i krótkim machnięciem różdżki McGonagall wyczarowała nosze i przeniosła na nie omdlałe ciało Harry'ego.

- Panno Granger, pójdziesz ze mną. A wy, chłopcy, z powrotem do dormitorium. Pan Snape do jutra poczuje się lepiej. - Szybko rozpędziła tłum sprzed drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego. Cicho szepcząc, uczniowie skierowali się do schodów i zniknęli szybko z oczu Rona.

On z nimi nie poszedł.

Kiedy dojrzał myślodsiewnię Harry'ego, wiedział już, że z nimi nie pójdzie. Musiał spojrzeć w myślodsiewnię. Tak, wiedział, że to nie była dobra rzecz, ale on chciał zrozumieć... wziąć udział w życiu Harry'ego za wszelką cenę. Szybko zamknął drzwi gdy wszyscy wyszli i podszedł bliżej do misy.

Nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał myślodsiewni. To Harry jako pierwszy opowiedział mu o myślodsiewni, kiedy spojrzał w tę należącą do Dumbledore'a na czwartym roku.

Nie musiał nic robić, tylko patrzeć w srebrną mgiełkę w misie.

Wziął głęboki wdech i pochylił się nad myślodsiewnią.

Najpierw srebrna mgiełka nie poruszała się, nie wykazywała śladu życia i Ron pochylił się niżej. Nagle znalazł się w samym środku magicznego wiru, a po chwili był już daleko od bezpiecznego Hogwartu - w czasie, przestrzeni, ciele i duszy.

-----  
Ron znajdował się w słabo oświetlonym pokoju. Zauważył trzy osoby siedzące przed kominkiem. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, nieomal zemdlał.

To byli: Harry Potter, Severus Snape i Dumbledore. Ale Harry... Harry nadal wyglądał jak Harry, zamiast jak ten... Quietus, którego poznał w zeszłym roku, a Snape był taki dziwny: na jego bladej twarzy brakowało zwykłego chłodu, oczy miał czerwone i na jego policzkach były dobrze widoczne ślady łez.

Ron usłyszał słowa Dumbledore'a:

_- Dokładnie. Fudge jest pod wpływem Lucjusza Malfoy'a, który chce zostać dyrektorem Hogwartu. _

_- Ale... to byłaby katastrofa! - _wykrzyknął przerażony Harry ze wspomnienia.

Nagle Dumbledore uniósł oczy w kierunku Rona. Chłopak prawie podskoczył z zaskoczenia.

_- Tak, byłaby - _zgodził się Dumbledore ze wspomnienia. _- A z drugiej strony, jeżeli pozwoliłbym im się dowiedzieć, zabraliby cię na przesłuchiwanie w Ministerstwie, a po tym jak Severus... _

_- Już mu powiedziałem o sposobach, jakimi Ministerstwo prowadzi dochodzenia. I o moim zeznaniu przy tobie też. Więc możesz kontynuować. _

_- Cóż... powiem to tak: nie chciałem im cię oddać, by prowadzili dochodzenie w twojej sprawie. I gdyby kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli się, że żyjesz... - _... a Ron wiedział dokładnie, jakie były dochodzenia Ministerstwa. W tej chwili zorientował się, że to, co oglądał, wydarzyło się jakiś czas przed początkiem piątego roku, ponieważ Harry był nadal Harry'm; ale już po jego niewoli, ponieważ on i Snape... siedzieli tak przyjaźnie obok siebie, okryci tym samym kocem. I obaj mieli wiele skaleczeń na twarzach, szyjach, rękach. Wężowate blizny na szyi Harry'ego były wściekle czerwone. Ron zadrżał.

_- To znaczy... znaczy, że nie mogę już być sobą... - _wybełkotał nagle Harry. _- Voldemort chce mnie zabić, a Ministerstwo torturować... - _Ron znowu zadrżał, kiedy pomyślał, że on WIEDZIAŁ co się stanie za kilka miesięcy. _- Muszę się ukrywać albo przebrać... Po co w ogóle przeżyłem? Chciałbym tylko zwykłego życia bez strachu i zagrożenia, nie chcę się ukrywać, ani nic takiego..._

Ron podszedł bliżej, by zaoferować pomoc, albo powiedzieć coś pocieszającego Harry'emu, ale wtedy Snape ze wspomnienia położył rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

_- Harry, Harry, uspokój się. Jestem pewny, że dyrektor coś wymyślił. Wysłuchaj go, a potem razem zdecydujemy co robić, dobrze? _

Ron odwrócił się w stronę dyrektora, i wiedział dokładnie, co usłyszy.

_- Poczyniłem już pewne przygotowania, Severusie. Jeśli przyjmiesz Harry'ego do rodziny, zaklęcie Jamesa przestanie działać i będzie wyglądał tak, jakby wyglądał bez tej adopcji. _

_- Czy to znaczy, że będę wyglądał jak mój ojciec? - _Harry ze wspomnienia wyglądał na zupełnie przerażonego tym pomysłem. Ron nagle poczuł wstyd. Cała ta sytuacja była taka... dziwna. Za każdym razem, gdy myślał o decyzji Harry'ego, nigdy nie pomyślał o wcześniejszej sytuacji Harry'ego. Nigdy nie postało mu w głowie, że dla jego przyjaciela te zmiany były szokujące. W międzyczasie Dumbledore kontynuował.

_- Tylko my trzej znamy prawdę. Nikt inny. I nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek inny ją poznał. _

_- Ale... ale... co z Ronem i Hermioną...?- _Harry wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. _- To moi przyjaciele. Muszą się dowiedzieć. _

Ronowi szczęka opadła. Harry chciał aby wiedzieli! Nagle poczuł się taki głupi. Był taki egoistyczny! Harry'ego torturowano i omal nie zginął, a on zachowywał się jak pięciolatek! To wszystko było takie oczywiste. To był sekret, bardzo niebezpieczny sekret - a on nie okazał się godny poznania takich sekretów.

_- Harry, wiem, że to zabrzmi okrutnie, ale nie możesz im powiedzieć. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne dla wszystkich. - _I tak, teraz wreszcie Ron zgodził się z dyrektorem. I z każdym innym słowem, które powiedział później.

_- ... Taka wiedza mogłaby im poważnie zagrozić... Już samo to, że jesteście przyjaciółmi, byłoby wielce podejrzane. Wiesz, Harry, nie jest wykluczone, że będą wypytywani o ciebie i twoją śmierć przez Ministerstwo, albo Voldemorta tylko dlatego, że byli twoimi przyjaciółmi... _

_- O mój Boże... Nie pomyślałem o tym... - _wyszeptał Harry. _- Ale to znaczy, że będę musiał zaczynać wszystko od nowa. _

_- Możesz się znowu z nimi zaprzyjaźnić - _powiedział Snape.

_- Tak, jako TWÓJ syn! Ron będzie bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc się zaprzyjaźnić ze mną... - _warknął Harry. _- Ma zbyt wiele uprzedzeń. Stracę go... _

Harry wiedział... Rona przyprawiła o mdłości jego własna głupota. A Harry poważnie nie docenił sytuacji. Nie tylko stracił Rona, ale nawet gorzej: Ron stał się jego wrogiem.

Następna scena pokazało to dokładnie. Ich pierwsze spotkanie w "Esach Floresach"... Pierwsza lekcja Transmutacji, kiedy Harry próbował być przyjacielski... powtarzające się dokuczanie ze strony Rona - i było tego dużo, Ron spadający z miotły - miotły Harry'ego! Później cała historia w Hogsmeade, jego okrucieństwo, stan Harry'ego... Teraz widział jego wzrastającą panikę, bezradność w jego oczach, strach, łzy upokorzenia i chciał wrzasnąć na swoje wspomnienie, zatrzymać siebie samego, zrobić coś - ale nie mógł zrobić nic, zupełnie nic, i nagle znalazł się w małej komnacie tortur, twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem.

Przez chwilę serce Rona przestało bić. Chciał uciec, wydostać się z tego specjalnego wspomnienia, ale nie mógł. Był uwięziony w przeszłości. Desperacko chciał się uwolnić, szukał drzwi, okna, by opuścić scenę tortur, ale nie mógł znaleźć niczego takiego. Ciche mamrotanie Harry'ego i cięte komentarze Czarnego Lorda pobrzmiewały w jego uszach. Ron zadrżał i upadł na podłogę.

Ktoś poruszył się obok niego i ponownie usłyszał głos Voldemorta.

_- Cieszy mnie, że nareszcie ci się podoba. - _Stał przy nim Snape, ale nie ten Snape, którego Ron znał z lekcji Eliksirów. To był pobity, zakrwawiony, brudny, torturowany mężczyzna - płaczący, kiedy oglądał coś, unieruchomiony - Ron podążył za jego wzrokiem, zobaczył Harry'ego, i nie mógł się już dłużej powstrzymać.

- Harry, Harry... - szlochał, podchodząc do swojego przyjaciela, jakby mógł mu pomóc, ale był bezsilny, zupełnie bezużyteczny, a tortury trwały i trwały dalej i po jakimś czasie, który wydawał się Ronowi dniami, Harry upadł na podłogę, a w następnej chwili Snape klęczał obok niego. Wziął wymęczone ciało chłopca delikatnie w ramiona, oparł głowę Harry'ego na swoim ramieniu, otulił go swoim własnym ubraniem i wyniósł z celi. Ron poszedł za nimi. Profesor usiadł w kącie celi z Harry'm w ramionach, teraz płakał bez wstydu. Ron patrzył, jak mężczyzna owija ich bardzo brudną peleryną, głaszcząc machinalnie włosy chłopca i powtarzając bez końca:

_- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry, wszystko będzie dobrze... - _i Ron poznał po jego głosie, że Snape był bezsilny, że bał się o Harry'ego. Jak on, Ron, mógł być aż tak okrutny? Taki dziecinny?

_- Harry? - _Ron usłyszał łagodny głos Snape'a.

_- To boli - _Harry drżał i nawet Ron zadrżał ze współczucia. _- Wszystko mnie pali... Całe ciało... skóra... _

Wtedy Snape zrobił coś zaskakującego: zaczął kołysać Harry'ego jak matka swoje dziecko.

_- Ciii. Staraj się odpocząć. _

_- Profesorze... Myślę, że umrę... Przykro mi.. _

_- Wszystko będzie w porządku, Harry. Tylko odpocznij. Nie, Harry. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Uwierz mi. _

_- Przepraszam... Zostawię pana samego, przepraszam za to... _

_- Nie, Harry - _i teraz Snape naprawdę płakał, co sprawiło, że serce Rona ścisnęło się z bólu. Usiadł obok nich i płakał, tak jak płakał Snape: bezgłośnie, głęboko, bolejąc nad swoimi ostatnimi pomyłkami, swoimi winami, które zupełnie oddzieliły go od Harry'ego, może raz na zawsze.

I kolejne uczucie wzrosło w jego piersi: mała iskierka nadziei. Nadziei, że Snape zobaczy te wspomnienia, zrozumie i zaakceptuje Harry'ego ponownie, ponieważ ten mężczyzna, obok którego siedział, był człowiekiem wartym miłości - miłości Harry'ego, a Harry potrzebował pocieszenia, jakie tylko on mógł mu zaoferować, ponieważ te dni w piekle Voldemorta połączyły ich...


	11. Nigdy wiecej

**11. NIGDY WIĘCEJ **

Pierwszym czynem McGonagall po niechlubnym koszmarze Harry'ego było zmiana pola ochronnego wokół jego pokoju tak, by Hermiona zawsze mogła do niego wejść.

Pierwszym natomiast, co zrobił Harry po wyjściu ze szpitala, było stworzenie nowego pola wokół swojego pokoju, by zapewnić sobie trochę prywatności i rzucenie kilku silnych Uciszających Zaklęć. Rzeczywiście, postąpił mądrze: koszmary i wizje nie skończyły się, a on naprawdę nie chciał, aby wszyscy z jego domu o nich wiedzieli. Nie mogli zrobić nic, aby je powstrzymać; Madame Pompfrey nie mogła dać mu żadnego lekarstwa, Severusa to nie obchodziło, a Harry nie potrzebował zamieszania wokół siebie. Chociaż prawie każdego ranka najpierw szedł do gabinetu dyrektora i opowiadał mu wszystko, czego dowiedział się o planach Voldemorta podczas wizji. Koszmary były jego własnym problemem, nigdy o nich z nikim nie rozmawiał, tylko Hermiona wiedziała o ich istnieniu.

Och... i Severus, ale to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. Już nie.

W miarę jak płynął czas i wrzesień zamienił się w październik, Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Rzadko kiedy udało mu się przespać dobrze noc, wciąż był przeciążony pracami domowymi i do tego wszystkiego dochodziły jeszcze treningi quidditcha, na które był zmuszony uczęszczać, pomimo wcześniejszych obietnic Seamusa. I nikt nie zdawał się zauważać jego stanu, z wyjątkiem Hermiony, ale... Tutaj był mały problem. On i Hermiona odbyli kilka okropnych kłótni po powrocie Harry'ego z Ambulatorium.

- Nie powinnaś pozwolić, żeby wszyscy dowiedzieli się jakim jestem żałosnym mięczakiem! - krzyczał na swoją przyjaciółkę. - Nienawidzę być w centrum ich uwagi, a teraz będę w centrum również ich litości... Nienawidzę tego! Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawisz mnie w spokoju?

- Ale Quiet... krzyczałeś i cierpiałeś... Byłam taka przerażona... - wyjąkała Hermiona.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - odkrzyknął Harry. - Nienawidzę tego, że wy wszyscy myślicie, że macie prawo wtrącać się w moje życie! NIE! Moje życie to moja sprawa i trzymaj się od tego z daleka!

- Ale...

- Żadnych "ale"! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - powiedział Harry i zostawił Hermionę sparaliżowaną obok sali Transmutacji.

To była pierwsza kłótnia, a tuż po niej nastąpiły podobne, a wreszcie Harry naprawdę zdołał zranić Hermionę. Od tego czasu został pozostawiony w spokoju.

Tak, Harry doskonale wiedział, że Hermiona chciała tylko mu pomóc. Ale sam fakt, że prawie każdy uczeń w szkole zaczynał patrzeć z litością w jego kierunku, irytował go straszliwie. Nie był słabeuszem! Nie potrzebował niczyjej litości!

Ale zmęczenie pozostało i Harry szybko odkrył, że nie może już nadążyć ze swoimi lekcjami. Pierwszy znak ostrzegawczy pojawił się na Historii Magii, kiedy zasnął. A ponieważ Zaawansowana Historia liczyła niewielu uczniów (uczęszczało ich na nią tylko sześcioro), nawet profesor Binns nie mógł nie zauważyć śpiącego na biurku Harry'ego.

- Panno Granger, proszę obudzić pana Snape'a - powiedział do Hermiony i podszedł do Harry'ego. - I odprowadzić go do Ambulatorium.

To, że Harry zasnął na jego zajęciach, dla profesora Binnsa było jasnym znakiem, że był chory. Harry obudził się, kiedy Hermiona szturchnęła go w ramię, ale był tak zmęczony, że nie mógł zrobić nic, poza udaniem się z dziewczyną do Ambulatorium. Kiedy jednak tylko tam dotarli, Harry zaczął protestować i w końcu wrócili razem na lekcję Historii. Zażenowanie spowodowane zaistniałą sytuacją było wystarczająco silne, aby nie pozwolić mu zasnąć ponownie, ale pod koniec następnej lekcji Zaklęć zdał sobie sprawę, że musi znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie tego problemu, ponieważ nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, czego uczyli się na lekcji.

Podczas obiadu Harry usiadł obok Aresa.

- Wyglądasz okropnie – zauważył jego przyjaciel. - Co się stało? Kolejny koszmar?

- Nie - skłamał Harry i pochylił się nad swoją zupą. - Nauka.

- Ach - przytaknął Ares. - Rozumiem. Ale w takim razie może powinieneś zrezygnować z niektórych zajęć. Historii, albo Zielarstwa...

- To są najmniej kłopotliwe zajęcia - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Harry. - A inne są zbyt ważne, żeby z nich zrezygnować.

Ares odłożył widelec.

- A co stało się pomiędzy tobą a Hermioną? Wygląda to tak, jakby cię unikała.

- To nie twój interes – warknął Harry. - Zapytaj ją - dodał wstając i wychodząc z Hallu, obiad przerwany.

Kilka chwil później pomyślał, że głupio się zachował, ale nie czuł się na siłach, by wrócić do Wielkiego Hallu, a jego apetyt i tak zniknął. Z wściekłości uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

- Cholera - powiedział, kiedy twardy kamień spotkał się z jego palcami. - Cholera - powtórzył, kiedy łzy nagłego bólu i irytacji zaczęły zbierać się w jego oczach.

- Harry? – odezwał się niepewny głos za jego plecami. Westchnął.

- Tak, Ron?

Jego ex-przyjaciel poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Widziałem, jak wychodzisz w pośpiechu z Hallu. Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy mogę ci w czymś pomóc.

- Nie, nie możesz - odpowiedział chłodno Harry, nie odwracając się.

- W porządku - powiedział Ron i odgłos oddalających się kroków poinformował Harry'ego, że chłopak odszedł. Przez krótką chwilę Harry pomyślał, że Ron się obraził, ale ton jego głosu nie wykazywał żadnych tego oznak. Był spokojny, wyrozumiały - coś zupełnie nie "ronowego" - i Harry'ego naprawdę to zaskoczyło.

Czy Ron zaczął dorastać? Harry zamyślił się. Naprawdę, zachowanie Rona w ciągu ostatnich dni stało się dużo dojrzalsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W przeciwieństwie do jego towarzyszy z Gryffindoru, zawsze zostawiał Harry'ego w spokoju, nie zadawał mu głupich pytań, nie spoglądał na niego ze zmartwieniem. Była to też pierwsza okazja, kiedy zaoferował pomoc, a gdy poczuł niechęć Harry'ego, nie naciskał go dalej. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy Harry pomyślał, że może zaakceptuje jego przeprosimy. Był to winien Fredowi, i może akceptując nieśmiałą pomoc Rona, mógł mu jakoś odpłacić.

Co mogło spowodować tak nagłą zmianę u Rona? Czy sprawił to ten przeklęty wypadek z wizją? Czy śmierć Freda? Nie, odbyli rozmowę po pogrzebie i Ron nie wydawał się rozumieć. Harry poddał się wreszcie. Ron się zmienił. To było najważniejsze.

Harry, chcąc wypróbować nowo odkryte oblicze Rona, zdecydował się usiąść obok niego podczas Zaawansowanej Transmutacji, ponieważ Hermiona była w zrozumiały sposób wściekła na niego, a Neville wolał towarzystwo Parvati. Ron uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem, kiedy Harry usiadł obok niego, ale nie zaprotestował.

- Cześć, Ron - odezwał się Harry. - Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli tu usiądę?

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie - odparł łagodnie Ron. - To dla mnie zaszczyt.

- Nabijasz się ze mnie! - Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Nie - odpowiedział Ron poważnie. - Tylko się cieszę, _Quietus _- położył akcent na ostatnie słowo.

- _Quietus_? - Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Quietus - przytaknął stanowczo Ron.

Patrzyli na siebie przez długą chwilę bez słowa. Przybycie McGonagall wytrąciło ich z tego dziwnego transu.

- Teraz, kiedy wreszcie skończyliśmy standardowy poziom zaklęć transmutacyjnych i teorii, chcę, abyście poczynili poważne przygotowania do nadchodzących tygodni. Zaklęcia, których będziecie się uczyć i używać, są bardzo wyczerpujące, zarówno fizycznie jak i mentalnie. Ci, którzy siedzą w tej sali - rozejrzała się z powagą - z pewnością pamiętają zeszłoroczny program, który składał się z dużej ilości teoretycznej pracy o magicznych transmutacjach oraz ćwiczeń. W tym roku będziemy właśnie rzucać takie zaklęcia. Ale – przerwała na moment i stała się jeszcze poważniejsza - ta praca będzie wymagała dobrej fizycznej i psychicznej kondycji. Dobrze... - rzekła i spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego. - Więc sugeruję, abyście byli przygotowani na pierwszy tydzień listopada, kiedy to zacznie się właściwa praca z transmutacji.

Harry westchnął. Doskonale rozumiał aluzje profesor. Ale były pewne problemy. Nie mógł spać i nie miał apetytu. Wiedział, że jego kondycja fizyczna jest daleka od dobrej.

Myślał o tym, kiedy profesor zatrzymała go po lekcji.

- Panie Snape, na chwileczkę.

Harry opuścił głowę i pozostał. Powinien wiedzieć...

- Tak, pani profesor?

- Naprawdę mi przykro, panie Snape, ale nie sądzę, abyś był w odpowiednim stanie fizycznym, by...

- Nie! - Harry szarpnął głową. – Będę w porządku do listopada, obiecuję! Nie chcę rezygnować z kolejnego zaawansowanego przedmiotu, proszę...

McGonagall westchnęła i pochyliła głowę.

- Nie miałam na myśli lekcji.

Ciekawość Harry'ego wreszcie zwyciężyła nad jego wstydem i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- W takim razie, co?

- Nie uważam, aby rozsądne było grać w quidditcha.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

- To nie do końca była moja decyzja, pani profesor - odparł niewesoło. - Ale myślę, że drużyna mnie potrzebuje. Nie chcę ich zostawiać. Prawie wszyscy w drużynie są nowi. Ron jako jedyny pozostał na tej samej pozycji, Seamus teraz gra jako ścigający, i nie czuje się najlepiej w nowej roli. Pałkarze, chociaż są dość dobrzy, czują się lepiej na ziemi niż na miotłach; trzech ścigających jest zupełnie niezdolnych do zsynchronizowania swoich ruchów, nasz kapitan gra w quidditcha dopiero od roku, podobnie jak Ron... A nasz pierwszy mecz przeciwko Krukonom odbędzie się za kilka dni. - Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i zmarszczył brwi. - Nie mogę odejść. Przynajmniej nie teraz, a może i nie w tym roku. Jestem im to winien. Zgodziłem się grać, pani profesor.

Twarz McGonagall wyrażała smutek. Smutek i wielkie zmęczenie.

- Nie mówisz, jakbyś chciał grać, panie Snape - powiedziała po chwili.

- Ponieważ tak właściwie nie chcę - odparł po prostu Harry. - Nadal nie wiem, dlaczego się zgodziłem znowu grać...

- Co z twoją miotłą? Jeśli dobrze się orientuję, pan Weasley ma twoją Błyskawicę. Zamierzasz ją odzyskać?

- Pani żartuje? - Mina Harry'ego wyrażała lekkie zaskoczenie. - Jestem jednym z cholernych właścicieli Międzynarodowej Magicznej "Muszli", dziedzicem rodu Potterów i tak dalej! - warknął. Nienawidził być bogaty. Nienawidził, ponieważ jedyną rzeczą, której nie mógł kupić za pieniądze była miłość. A dokładniej: miłość Severusa.

- Język, panie Snape! - McGonagall uniosła palec wskazujący, ale jej oczy się śmiały. – Więc, co z twoją miotłą?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Otrzymam ją jutro. Nimbus 2100.

- Nimbus? Dlaczego nie wybrałeś kolejnej Błyskawicy?

- To byłoby nie fair względem innych graczy - odparł łagodnie Harry.

- Ale pan Weasley...

- On nie musiał okazać się najlepszy w wyścigach z przeciwnikami. W ten sposób nie jest tak nie fair.

- Rozumiem - McGonagall uśmiechnęła się, ale jej mina po chwili znowu spochmurniała. - Panie Snape, to nadal nie oznacza, że nie musisz przygotować się na przyszłe lekcje z Transmutacji. Musisz więcej jeść i spać.

- Wiem! - wykrzyknął Harry. - Ale jak? - dodał gniewnie.

- Z pewnością Eliksir Bezsennego Snu...

- Musiałem przestać z niego korzystać dawno temu - przerwał jej Harry. - Prawie się uzależniłem.

- Więc jak sobie radziłeś w zeszłym roku?

Harry już prawie otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Powinien powiedzieć: "Spałem z Severusem"? Sama ta myśl sprawiła, że jego twarz nabrała karmazynowego koloru. Nagle nie wiedział, czy się śmiać czy płakać.

- Severus mi pomagał - wykrztusił z trudem.

Na jego szczęście, profesor źle zrozumiała jego rumieniec, biorąc go za znak smutku, i położyła rękę na ramieniu Harry'ego.

- Wiem, że rozdzielenie z nim jest dla ciebie wyjątkowo trudne, ale musisz znaleźć swój własny sposób, aby pokonać...

- Staram się - wyszeptał Harry. - Ale to jest takie trudne...

Weszli razem do Wielkiego Hallu, w ciszy.

Tej nocy Harry miał kolejną wizję.

Zaczęła się typową sesją tortur i bólem: Voldemort zaczął być coraz bardziej świadomy, że ktoś wyjawia jego sekrety; podejrzewał, że pomiędzy jego zwolennikami jest szpieg. Tu Severus rzeczywiście miał rację: stary paranoik nie wierzył w Veritaserum, tylko w ból. Harry był przerażony, kiedy odkrył, że paranoiczny strach Voldemorta przed serum prawdy przysporzy mu więcej bólu, niż kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Po ponad dwóch godzinach fizycznych tortur i jednym Zabijającym Zaklęciu, Voldemort przerwał śledztwo i zwolnił większość swoich zwolenników, zatrzymując tylko Wewnętrzny Krąg - swoje najwierniejsze sługi.

- A teraz, kiedy jesteśmy wolni od szpiegów i wrogów, i nikt nie ma szansy zawiadomić urzędników Ministerstwa, pójdziemy uwolnić mojego najbardziej przebiegłego sługę z Liberty - Voldemort prawie wypluł ostatnie słowo, i po raz pierwszy w życiu Harry się z nim zgodził. Co za przewrotny pomysł, aby nazwać więzienie _wolnością_? Ale nie miał czasu na medytowanie o przekręconych słowach i znaczeniach: kiedy gniew Czarnego Lorda zaczął słabnąć, jego połączenie z Harry'm również zaczynało słabnąć. Harry ocknął się leżąc obok swojego łóżka, w piżamie mokrej od zimnego potu, z obolałymi mięśniami i całym ciałem drżącym na skutek wstrząsu. _(Liberty - ang. wolność - przyp. tłum.) _

Ale Harry nie miał czasu na zwlekanie i czekanie, aż ból przeminie. Zmusił się do wstania i zbierając całą siłę woli, włożył sweter i wyruszył do gabinetu dyrektora.

Pokój wspólny był pusty i ciemny, tylko wściekle czerwony żar w kominku dawał trochę światła. Harry zadrżał, kiedy chłodne powietrze dużego pokoju przedostało się przez jego mokre ubranie. Przedostał się przez portret Grubej Damy i musiał zatrzymać się, aby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza. Bolało go. Z głębokim westchnieniem zaczął iść dalej; chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z wieży Gryffindoru i pozostawił za sobą klasę Transmutacji, kiedy znowu musiał się zatrzymać. Nie był pewny, czy uda mu się zrobić kolejny krok. Oparł się o ścianę, przeklinając cicho swoją słabość, drżąc z wyczerpania, bólu i chłodu, kiedy lodowaty głos odezwał się za nim:

- Spacer podczas ciszy nocnej, panie Potter?

"Cholera" pomyślał Harry. Dobry moment, "drań zmartwychwstały" go przyłapał.

- Muszę iść do dyrektora - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Musisz wrócić do swojego dormitorium, Po...

- Nie jestem Potter, i muszę natychmiast znaleźć dyrektora! - powiedział Harry stanowczo, odpychając się od ściany.

- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru i... - ale Severus nie zdołał dokończyć. Nogi Harry'ego wreszcie się poddały i upadł na podłogę, jęcząc z bólu. - Wstań, chłopcze!

- Zrobiłbym to, gdybym mógł... - warknął Harry.

- Potter! - krzyknął gniewnie Severus.

- Nadal Snape!

- Co się tutaj dzieje? – odezwał się kobiecy głos. Harry westchnął z ulgą. Byli przed prywatnymi kwaterami McGonagall.

- Potter jest... - zaczął Severus, ale Harry po prostu go zignorował i miał nad nim strategiczną przewagę: gdy tylko jego Opiekunka Domu zobaczyła go drżącego na podłodze, pośpieszyła do niego i przykucnęła.

- Voldemort ma dzisiaj uwolnić Malfoy'a z Liberty - powiedział Harry i zakaszlał. - Nie wiem, czy będzie tam osobiście, ale jeśli nie, to na pewno pójdzie Wewnętrzny Krąg: około dwudziestu ludzi. Musimy zaalarmować Ministerstwo.

McGonagall przytaknęła i wstała.

- Severus, odprowadź pana... - McGonagall spojrzała na nich - ...swojego bratanka do Ambulatorium i powiedz Poppy, aby była gotowa. Muszę znaleźć dyrektora.

- Ale... - Severus chciał zaprotestować, ale McGonagall była szybsza i zniknęła za najbliższym rogiem. Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął. - Wstawaj, chłopcze.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko zaśmiał się krótko i sarkastycznie. Starał się podnieść już od kilku minut, a Severus tego nie zauważył!

- Powiedziałem: wstawaj! - wrzasnął gniewnie mężczyzna i złapał Harry'ego za ramię. Harry krzyknął, kiedy uchwyt zacieśnił się dookoła jego zmaltretowanych mięśni.

- Puść moje ramię! - Spróbował się uwolnić. – To boli!

- Wstawaj więc!

- Nie mogę, nie widzisz? - Ale żelazny uchwyt postawił go na nogi. Harry miał ochotę rozpłakać się.

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko pociągnął Harry'ego do Ambulatorium.

- Puść mnie!

- NIE! - odkrzyknął Severus.

- Dlaczego? - głos Harry'ego stał się nagle cichy i słaby. - Ranisz mnie.

- Nie bądź beksą, chłopcze - powiedział sztywno Severus.

- Bydlak... - syknął Harry. W następnej chwili Snape przyparł go do ściany i przysunął swoją twarz do jego twarzy.

- To trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru, Potter. I...

- Chcesz mnie uderzyć? Więc to zrób! - powiedział spokojnie Harry. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Tylko puść moje ramię, ty sadystyczny bydlaku.

Harry wiedział, że te słowa były złe i brutalne. Ale przed jego oczami zaczęły się pojawiać czerwone kręgi, a lodowaty ogień palił w miejscu, w którym Severus zaciskał palce. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Bolało go i był zdesperowany.

Ręka na jego ramieniu pozostała. Jedyną reakcją było jeszcze silniejsze zaciśnięcie uchwytu przez Severusa. Harry zaskomlał i nie był już w stanie powstrzymać łez.

- Bydlak, bydlak, bydlak... - powtarzał jak w transie, podczas gdy mężczyzna ciągnął go w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. W ogólnym chłodzie wydawało mu się, że jego łzy są wyjątkowo gorące. Paliły jego spoconą skórę. Droga wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, świat zamglił się wokół niego. Nie był całkowicie przytomny, kiedy wreszcie Snape pchnął go na łóżko i zawołał "Poppy, chodź tutaj!" W tym momencie otuliła go przyjemna ciemność.

-----  
- Harry, dobrze się czujesz?

Najpierw Harry pomyślał, że usłyszał głos Hermiony, ale kiedy ten tajemniczy ktoś powtórzył pytanie, poznał głos Eriki. Jęknął z gniewu i rozczarowania.

- Co tutaj robisz? - zapytał z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Chciałam zobaczyć, czy z tobą wszystko w porządku.

- Tak. Widziałaś mnie. A teraz idź.

- Nie bądź taki nieuprzejmy, Harry!

- Dlaczego nie? - Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Erikę, która pochylała się nad nim. - Czuję się okropnie. A ty przyszłaś tutaj bez zaproszenia...

- Martwiłam się o ciebie - powiedziała dziewczyna.

- Martwiłaś? - Harry zmarszczył wściekle brwi. - Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Nie jesteśmy sobie wystarczająco bliscy, żebyś się o mnie martwiła.

- Och, Harry - uśmiechnęła się Erika. - Nie widzisz, że mi na tobie zależy?

Harry nagle usiadł.

- Nie, nie widzę - burknął. - Widzę, że uganiasz się za mną i chcesz ze mną chodzić, chociaż nie wiem dlaczego. Słuchaj: ja nie jestem zainteresowany.

- Ale... - Uśmiech Eriki zniknął.

- Żadnych "ale". Nie jestem zainteresowany.

- W porządku - Erika zerwała się na nogi. - Ale mylisz się, jeśli wierzysz, że ta szlama będzie twoją dziewczyną. Ona jest...

- Zamknij się! - wrzasnął na nią Harry. - I nigdy, NIGDY więcej nie ośmielaj się mówić "szlama" w mojej obecności!

Twarz Eriki zaczerwieniła się.

- Ty jesteś czystej krwi!

- Tak samo jak ty, idiotko! - Harry nagle poczuł chęć, żeby jej przyłożyć. - Moja matka była pochodzenia mugolskiego, tak samo jak twoja!

- C-co? - zająknęła się dziewczyna. - Jak...?

- Jesteś idiotką - Harry z powrotem położył się na łóżku. - Voldemort chce cię dorwać z powodu proroctwa o potomku czarodzieja czystej krwi i czarownicy z rodziny mugolskiej, czy coś takiego. To znaczy, że twoja matka była pochodzenia mugolskiego, tak jak moja. Mam rację?

Erika nie odpowiedziała, tylko umknęła wzrokiem.

- Więc rzeczywiście mam rację. Jesteś więc jeszcze głupsza, niż myślałem. Chciałaś mnie zadowolić tymi bzdurami o czystej krwi?

Wzruszenie ramion.

- Więc nie jesteś zainteresowany - rzekła chłodno dziewczyna. - Pójdę w takim razie.

- Zrób to - Harry uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i patrzył jak opuszcza skrzydło szpitalne. Pokręcił głową. Czysta głupota!

Przybycie Madame Pompfrey przerwało jego zadumę. Pielęgniarka zatrzymała się przy jego łóżku i pochyliła się nad nim.

- Czujesz się lepiej, panie Snape?

- Tak, dziękuję - odpowiedział Harry. - W porządku...

- Cóż, chcę zobaczyć te twoje blizny - powiedziała kobieta. - Muszę sprawdzić...

- Nie sądzę, żeby było to ważne - Harry szybko jej przerwał. - Nic z nimi się nie dzieje.

Pielęgniarka wsparła dłonie na biodrach.

- Do mnie należą takie decyzje, młodzieńcze. Więc zdejmij górę piżamy, chcę się im bliżej przyjrzeć.

Harry westchnął, ale usłuchał. Nie było sensu się spierać: i tak wiedziała o tych bliznach.

- Znowu Glamour, kochanie? - Kobieta potrząsnęła głową, patrząc gładką skórę Harry'ego.

- Nienawidzę, kiedy są widoczne - wymamrotał zirytowany Harry.

Pielęgniarka skinęła głową i rzuciła na niego Revelo.

- Och - rzekła. - Twoim bliznom rzeczywiście _nic _nie jest – powiedziała, naśladując wcześniejsze mamrotanie Harry'ego. – Ale za to masz brzydki siniec na ramieniu. Niech no zobaczę... - Delikatnie dotknęła zmaltretowanej skóry i Harry zasyczał. - Boli?

Skinięcie głową.

Madame Pompfrey spojrzała zamyślona na Harry'ego.

- Kto to był? - zapytała cicho.

- To nic ciekawego - Harry przełknął. - Nic takiego.

- Twoje mięśnie są poważnie uszkodzone.

- Cóż, miałem bójkę, ale nie...

- Kiedy? - kobieta mu przerwała.

- Wczoraj wieczorem.

- Przed wizją? - Harry przytaknął ponownie. - Kogo spotkałeś po wizji?

- Profesora Snape'a i profesor McGonagall. Dlaczego?

- Kto cię tu przyprowadził? To był Severus, prawda? - Madame Pompfrey powoli robiła się zła - Harry widział oznaki gniewu na jej pobladłej twarzy i w zwężonych oczach.

- Tak.. – mruknął.

- To był on, prawda?

- Kto? - Harry odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, chociaż wiedział, co miała na myśli pielęgniarka.

- Severus to zrobił - wskazała ramię Harry'ego.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko opuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie. Słyszał jak kobieta wyszła i po chwili wróciła z lekarstwem. Delikatnie zwilżyła nim siniec.

- Będzie bolało przez kilka dni. Silny uchwyt uszkodził bardzo wrażliwe mięśnie, więc staraj się nie używać tej ręki przez jakiś czas, dobrze?

Harry skinął głową i włożył z powrotem górę piżamy.

- Mogę teraz iść?

Pielęgniarka przewróciła oczami, ale krótkim machnięciem ręki w kierunki drzwi wyprosiła Harry'ego z ambulatorium

- Możesz iść.

-----  
Kiedy Severus przybył, gabinet dyrektora był pusty. Mistrz Eliksirów chrząknął z irytacji i usiadł w jednym z miękkich foteli, które stały przed masywnym burkiem, przeładowanym dokumentami, papierami, kałamarzami z różnokolorowymi atramentami, piórami i kilkoma małymi srebrnymi rzeczami, które starszy mężczyzna tak bardzo lubił. Siadając w fotelu, Severus nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie był w tym gabinecie sam, albo raczej: że nie przypominał sobie takiego faktu... Co było naprawdę dziwne, zważywszy, że uczył w tej szkole od prawie dwudziestu lat. Ten fakt jednak umocnił go w podejrzeniu, że nigdy nie był zaufanym człowiekiem Dumbledore'a, nie mówiąc już o przyjaźni między nimi... A teraz, to uczucie zawodu rozwścieczyło go, chociaż w ciągu ostatnich dni zawsze czuł smutek, kiedy nad tym się zastanawiał.

Nigdy nie był wystarczająco godny zaufania, aby wyjawić mu sekret Pottera; zawsze mu rozkazywano jak smarkaczowi: zrób to, zrób tamto, chroń go, idź jeśli jesteś gotowy, jeśli jesteś przygotowany... Przygotowany! Co cud, że Voldemort nie zabił go od razu, gdy tylko się pojawił tamtej pamiętnej nocy... i później, kiedy został wezwany ponownie, by zabić, by okazać swoją lojalność...

Może powinien być bardziej wdzięczny w stosunku do Pottera - ten bachor uniemożliwił mu dalsze szpiegowanie. Och, oczywiście, nigdy się nie dowie, czy ta historyjka o ich wspólnej niewoli i ucieczce była prawdziwa. Jego wspomnienia zniknęły na zawsze - teraz o tym doskonale wiedział - a podejrzewał to już w szpitalu, po długich i daremnych próbach Cassii, by przywrócić mu tę część wspomnień, na które rzucił Obliviate.

Nagle zabrzęczało w kominku i wysypało się z niego do pokoju tak wiele iskierek, że Severus oślepł od nagłego blasku. W następnym momencie znalazł się twarzą w twarz z niezwykle rozgniewanym Dumbledore'm. Wyraz twarzy starszego mężczyzny przestraszył Severusa, nawet jeśli nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

- Severusie... - Głos dyrektora był zaskakująco chłodny i niski. - Co zrobiłeś Harry'emu zeszłej nocy?

- Zabrałem smarkacza do Ambulatorium, tak jak poleciła mi - odpowiedział, a chłód w jego głosie dorównywał zimnemu tonowi dyrektora.

- Jestem pewny, że Minerva nie _kazała _ci jeszcze bardziej ranić chłopca, który i tak już cierpiał!

Severus spojrzał w oczy starszego czarodzieja. Głębokie niebieskie oczy były teraz lodowate jak biegun północny.

- Czy ten twój mały złoty pionek narzekał na moje traktowanie, Albusie?

- Severus! - nagle gniew Dumbledore'a wypełnił pokój i zamroził krew Mistrza Eliksirów. Teraz zrozumiał doskonale powód, dla jakiego Czarny Lord bał się tak bardzo dyrektora. - Nie, Harry nie narzekał. Ale ty... - Dumbledore podszedł bliżej i Severus w tym momencie bał się go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej bał się Voldemorta - ...ty go skrzywdziłeś.

- Bzdury, Albusie - odpowiedział zgrzytliwym głosem, ale bez typowej dla siebie pewności.

- Bzdury? - Oczy mężczyzny rzucały błyskawice. - Chłopak cierpiał na skutek przeróżnych zaklęć, głównie Cruciatus. Cały jego system mięśniowy był w szoku i zesztywniały, a twój "czuły" chwyt uszkodził mięśnie jego prawej ręki tak poważnie, że Poppy musiała go leczyć - Harry będzie odczuwał ból przez kilka dni! O czym myślałeś, robiąc mu to?

Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu i w gabinecie zaległa zupełna cisza. Wreszcie to starszy mężczyzna przerwał ją.

- Cokolwiek myślałeś, wyciągnę z tego dyscyplinarne konsekwencje.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

- Chcesz mnie zwolnić, dyrektorze? - zapytał lodowato.

Głos starszego mężczyzny ponownie wiał mrozem.

- Naprawdę mnie to kusi, profesorze. Ale obawiam się, że w tych okolicznościach byłoby to równoważne z morderstwem. W zamian narzucę ci pewne reguły i jeśli kiedykolwiek usłyszę, że je łamiesz, zwolnię cię, obojętne czy to będzie morderstwo, czy nie.

- Słucham. - Głos Mistrza Eliksirów był płaski i pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.

- Po pierwsze: nigdy nie zbliżaj się ponownie do Harry'ego. Jeśli go dotkniesz... - nie dokończył, ale Severus zadrżał. Zdecydowanie nigdy nie słyszał, aby Dumbledore komukolwiek groził. - Po drugie: będziesz mniej surowy dla swoich uczniów. Myślę głównie o młodym panie Longbottomie. On nie jest odpowiedzialny za czyny swojego ojca. Po trzecie: jesteś zawieszony jako Opiekun Domu Slytherina.

- Ależ Albusie... - Severusa zaskoczyło ostatnie zdanie.

- Nie. Najwidoczniej nie jesteś wystarczająco odpowiedzialny, aby opiekować się dziećmi. Twoje uprzedzenia i nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie wyrządziło fizyczną krzywdę uczniowi. Nie pozwolę na to w tej szkole. Och, i twoja pensja zostanie zmniejszona o trzydzieści procent. Ostateczna decyzja w twojej sprawie zostanie oczywiście podjęta przez Zarząd.

- Albus, ja... - Severus spróbował wykrztusić jakieś przeprosiny, albo jakieś wyjaśnienia, ale dyrektor uniósł dłoń przerywając mu.

- Możesz odejść, profesorze.

Severus czuł jak świat zawirował wokół niego. Odejść? Zawieszony? Ale... dlaczego?

Tak, był trochę przykry wczoraj dla tego szczeniaka, ale... och, cóż. Dyrektor wolał tego smarkacza od niego. Żadna niespodzianka. Złoty Chłopiec Albusa, jego najcenniejszy Gryfon!

Kiedy opuścił gabinet, szok powoli zamienił się w głęboki, bardzo głęboki gniew, więc kiedy dotarł do swoich prywatnych kwater, był gotowy eksplodować.

Znowu!

Więc był wystarczająco dobry, aby opiekować się tym gówniarzem, kiedy był oszukiwany. Był wystarczająco dobry, aby szpiegować, by pracować dla Zakonu, by ryzykować życie, by uczyć, by przygotowywać eliksiry, by... myśli wirowały w jego głowie.

Do diabła z wszystkimi w tej szkole! Do diabła z Voldemortem – że też nie mógł po prostu odejść! Do diabła z jego młodzieńczą decyzją, by przyłączyć się do tego potwora! Do diabła z całym jego życiem, jakie był zmuszony wieść!

Wszedł do kuchni i chwycił z lodówki całą butelkę Płomiennej Whisky. Wziął szklankę z kuchennej szafki, napełnił i wypił jednym wielkim łykiem. Alkohol prawie natychmiast rozprzestrzenił się po jego ciele i zaognił jego zmysły. A jego gniew jeszcze bardziej.

Ten piekielny gówniarz, znowu! Zrujnował Severusowi całe życie i reputację! Co powiedzą jego koledzy, kiedy dowiedzą się o tych dyscyplinarnych konsekwencjach? Co powiedzą jego uczniowie, kiedy dowiedzą się o jego zawieszeniu? Co pomyślą w Ministerstwie, jeśli dowiedzą się o jego "agresywnym zachowaniu"? ledwo udało mu się uniknąć dożywocia w Azkabanie! Czy wsadzą go znowu do więzienia?

Desperacja i wściekłość mieszały się w nim.

I wszystko przez tego przeklętego bydlaka, syna jego mitycznego brata!

Cholera!

Wlał do gardła druga porcję whisky i rzucił szklanką o ścianę, gdzie rozbiła się na tysiąc maleńkich kawałeczków. Złapał butelkę i wymaszerował do bawialni. Czuł, jak alkohol zaczyna pobudzać jego ciało i wziął kolejny długi łyk wprost z butelki.

I wtedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

-----  
Harry był bardzo niespokojny. Myślodsiewnia była nareszcie gotowa. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie czego od niej oczekiwać i czego spodziewać się po pokazaniu jej Severusowi, ale miał w sercu nadzieję, że Severus spojrzy w myślodsiewnię i zrozumie, i uwierzy w jego szczerość, w jego miłość.

Może nawet jeśli stosunki między nimi nigdy nie będą już takie same, może mężczyzna go zaakceptuje i będzie go nazywać właściwym imieniem. A może (ale to była mała, bardzo mała iskierka nadziei), odzyska to coś, co kiedyś razem dzielili.

Włożył myślodsiewnię do pudełka i zapieczętował je ostrożnie, po czym wyruszył z nim do jakże znajomych lochów. Severus był wczoraj bardzo gwałtowny. Ale teraz Harry miał nadzieję, że jego poczucie winy pomoże mu przyjąć myślodsiewnię, spojrzeć w nią...

Więc poszedł.

Przycisnął pudełko mocno do piersi lewą ręką, prawa nadal pulsowała boleśnie. Z pewnością Severus nie wiedział, co mu robił wczorajszej nocy. Mężczyzna nie wiedział, że Harry wcześniej cierpiał z powodu pewnych wrednych zaklęć torturujących. I był również zdenerwowany. Harry wiedział, że Severus nadal obwiniał jego i Dumbledore'a, i czuł się oszukany.

Ale może teraz...

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami kwatery Severusa - nie próbował nawet naciskać palcem na białą plamkę, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie otworzyć drzwi - i zapukał grzecznie.

-----  
Powstrzymując silną ochotę, by głośno zakląć, Severus odstawił na stoliczek butelkę, podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je gwałtownym ruchem.

Szczeniak...

-----  
Kiedy później Harry próbował sobie przypomnieć, co się stało po tym, jak Snape otworzył drzwi, stwierdził, że nie może dokładnie przywołać tych zdarzeń. Pierwsza rzecz była jasna: mężczyzna złapał go za ubranie i wciągnął do środka, zamknął drzwi i rzucił uciszające zaklęcia - to wszystko wydarzyło się w jednej chwili. Harry nawet nie zdołał otworzyć ust, a Severus już pochylał się nad nim, wrzeszcząc coś o zawieszeniu i dyscyplinarnych konsekwencjach, o nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu i bezczelnych, głupich nastolatkach - Harry naprawdę nie rozumiał ani słowa.

Ale czuł whisky w oddechu Severusa i to go przeraziło.

Severus nie był _taki_.

A może był.

Mężczyzna jednak nie dotknął go.

Po dziesięciu minutach ostrych reprymend mężczyzna wreszcie zapytał:

- I, jeśli wolno spytać, co ty właściwie tutaj robisz?

Harry bez słowa podał mu pudełko. To sprawiło, że mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę, otworzył je i patrząc do środka wyjął Myślodsiewnię. W następnej chwili ciężka, kamienna misa została rzucona o ścianę z taką siłą, jakiej Harry jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział.

- W co ty sobie pogrywasz, chłopcze?! Czemu myślisz, że dam się nabrać na twój najnowszy sposób manipulowania mną? Oszczędź mi swoich kłamstw! - wrzasnął mężczyzna, ale Harry nie słyszał już nic: jakby oglądał film w zwolnionym tempie, widział jak misa uderza w ścianę i rozbija się na kawałki, a jej zawartość: kleista ciecz, powoli spływa po ścianie i zaczyna znikać, aż w reszcie nie zostaje po niej nic... nic, absolutnie nic, jak z ich byłej relacji, która teraz wydawała się niczym więcej, jak odległym snem. Harry poczuł jak wewnętrznie znowu zostaje rozdarty i kurczy się, stare bóle i rany jakie otrzymał, jego przeszłość wybuchnęła z taką siłą, że Harry prawie się udusił.

Odwrócił wzrok od kawałków misy i spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego przed nim.

- Nienawidzę cię - powiedział po prostu.

I wyszedł.

W pewien sposób po tej konfrontacji jego słabość zniknęła i nie czuł potrzeby, aby płakać. Czuł się dużo lepiej, niż w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, jakby część jego życia została zamknięta raz na zawsze, jakby długo odwlekana decyzja została wreszcie podjęta.

Ich relacja z Severusem skończyła się.

Przed kolacją zatrzymał go Dumbledore.

- Harry, proszę na słowo.

- Co się stało? Atak się udał?

- Nie - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko. - Udało nam się ich zablokować. W międzyczasie Lucjusz Malfoy został pozbawiony magii i nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek był jeszcze przydatny dla Voldemorta.

- Och - Harry'emu ulżyło. - Cieszę się, że to słyszę - dodał.

- Ale nie o nim chciałem rozmawiać.

Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił do starszego mężczyzny.

- A o czym?

- O Severusie...

- Nie - Harry stanowczo przerwał. - Nie jestem zainteresowany.

- Najpierw chcę powiedzieć tobie.

- Nie musi pan, dyrektorze. On jest... - Harry zamilkł na chwilę i zastanowił się - ...on już nic dla mnie nie znaczy.

Czy to wyobraźnia Harry'ego, czy mina Dumbledore'a rzeczywiście natychmiast zmieniła się w odległą? Nie wiedział dokładnie, ale każdy znak radości i szczęścia zniknął z tej starej twarzy, pozostał na niej tylko smutek i powaga.

- Co się stało? - zapytał łagodnie dyrektor.

- Nic - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Tylko... myślę, że mam już dość. Absolutnie dość. Madame Cassia powiedziała mi, że nie widzi nadziei dla Se... dla niego na wyleczenie. A on... on się zmienił. A teraz mnie nienawidzi. Zrozumiałem, że nie mogę go odmienić. Więc zdecydowałem, że zostawię go w spokoju. Nie chcę więcej poniżania, wyśmiewania... To wystarczyło.

- Czy to agresja Severusa...? - Dumbledore wskazał na ramię Harry'ego. Harry przytaknął.

- Tak.

I rzeczywiście, to był prawdziwy powód. Albo przynajmniej jeden z powodów.

- Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że to nie jego wina, nie całkowicie...

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- To nie jest ważne. Jest inną osobą i pozostanie nią. Nie chcę, aby narzucano mu moją obecność, i zdecydowanie nie chcę jego obecności w pobliżu mnie, nawet jeśli to nie jego wina. Chociaż ja się nie zgadzam. Jest dorosły. Powinien być dojrzalszy.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Wiesz, Zaklęcie Pamięci zafałszowało jego emo...

- ... cje, oczywiście, że wiem! - warknął gniewie Harry. - Ale dorosły musi wiedzieć, jak używać zdrowego rozsądku, nawet wtedy, kiedy jest rozproszony emocjonalnie! Miał ponad miesiąc, aby przywyknąć do myśli, że ja - Harry Potter czy ktokolwiek, jestem z nim spokrewniony! Ale on zdecydował zignorować ten fakt. Nigdy nie próbował dojść ze mną do porozumienia i całe to jego zachowanie jest dla mnie dowodem, że miał pan rację, kiedy mówił pan, że nie możemy powiedzieć mu prawdy. Próbowałem wyjaśnić. Przeprosiłem. Ale więcej nie będę tego robił. Już nie jestem zainteresowany.

Jego wcześniejszy chłód zniknął i poczuł w zamian wściekłość.

- Teraz przepraszam, dyrektorze. - Nie był już w stanie rozmawiać o Severusie. Dumbledore skinął głową i odszedł.

Ale niedługo po tym, jak pożegnał się ze starszym mężczyzną, poczuł silny uchwyt na swoim ramieniu - swoim nadal obolałym ramieniu - i ktoś pociągnął go w stronę ciemnego korytarza z taką siłą, że upadł na kolana. Ból w jego ramieniu męczył go i musiał walczyć, aby nie wrzasnąć, pokazując swoją słabość.

Stał nad nim Malfoy z różdżką w wyciągniętej ręce, wskazującą na Harry'ego.

- Cokolwiek mówi twój kochany wujek Snape, naprawdę jesteś moim kuzynem. Nie mogę cię zabić. Nawet nie mogę cię zranić tak bardzo, jak bym tego chciał. - Pochylił się tak blisko, że Harry czuł jego oddech. - Ale znajdę właściwy sposób, aby zemścić się za mojego ojca. Czarny Lord wie, że to ty byłeś szpiegiem, i wierz mi, nie zostawimy tego małego odkrycia odłogiem.

- O czym ty bredzisz? - rzucił gniewnie Harry, ale silny uchwyt powstrzymywał go przed jakimikolwiek agresywnymi ruchami.

- Zabiję cię, wierz mi, znajdę sposób. Ale do tego czasu... Dowiesz się, co znaczy ból, prawdziwy ból!

- Idiota - Harry uwolnił ramię i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. - Wiem czym jest ból. Nie przestraszę się tego twojego przedstawienia! Nie możesz nic mi zrobić!

Tym razem Malfoy nie tylko się uśmiechnął, ale nawet zaśmiał głośno.

- Nie? A co z tymi twoimi snami?

I zanim Harry zdołał odpowiedzieć, jasnowłosy chłopak wysunął się z mrocznego korytarza. Przyciskając pulsujące ramię do piersi, Harry siedział tam przez długie, bardzo długie minuty. Nagle znów nie miał pewności, czy dalej warto żyć.

A następnego ranka Dumbledore ogłosił, że Draco Malfoy nie jest już uczniem tej szkoły. Odszedł.

A kilka dni później Harry był zmuszony oglądać bardzo zdeterminowanego młodego mężczyznę, zabijającego swoją pierwszą ofiarę i wyciągającego ramię, by przyjąć Znak, którego już nigdy nie będzie mógł zmyć.


	12. Przeciek informacji

**12. PRZECIEK INFORMACJI **

Harry nadal był pod wpływem szoku spowodowanego słowami dyrektora. Malfoy zniknął. Odszedł. Nigdy nie wróci, by uczyć się w tej szkole.

Owszem, Harry nie lubił Malfoy'a - ani trochę, nigdy, nawet przez chwilę, ale czuł ciężar tej decyzji i jej ciche konsekwencje. Malfoy odszedł, aby wyszkolić się na następcę swojego ojca w kręgu Voldemorta, Harry doskonale o tym wiedział, nawet jeśli oficjalnie powiedziano, że blondyn zmienił szkołę i ukończy naukę w niezbyt znanej szkole czarodziejstwa w Irlandii.

"Groźby Malfoy'a nie były kłamstwem" pomyślał Harry i prawie nie dosłyszał drugiej części krótkiej przemowy dyrektora.

- ... i muszę ogłosić, że profesor Snape nie jest już Opiekunem Slytherinu, więc proszę uczniów z tego domu, jeśli będziecie mieć jakieś problemy, idźcie i porozmawiajcie o nich z profesorem Vectorem - mówiąc to, dyrektor wskazał dłonią na poważnego czarodzieja, siedzącego obok McGonagall.

Harry'emu szczęka opadła. Dumbledore nie wyjawił żadnych szczegółów, ale chłopak był pewny, że ta... zmiana była w jakiś sposób związana z nim, że to było właśnie to, co starszy mężczyzna chciał mu powiedzieć dzień wcześniej. A on nie słuchał. Harry skierował wzrok w stronę głównego stołu i spojrzał na Severusa. Policzki mężczyzny były czerwone z upokorzenia, kiedy odwzajemnił spojrzenie Harry'ego z intensywną nienawiścią: jego oczy prawie przewierciły się przez czaszkę chłopaka, a usta wygięły w szyderczym grymasie.

Severus obwiniał go.

Mimowolnie Harry przycisnął lewą ręką pulsujące boleśnie prawe ramię do piersi i umknął wzrokiem. W następnej chwili usłyszał głośny huk przewracanego krzesła, oraz łoskot drzwi w tylnej części Hallu. Nie musiał się oglądać, aby wiedzieć co się stało. Severus opuścił pomieszczenie.

Wieści wstrząsnęły wszystkimi w Hallu. Wkrótce po demonstracyjnym wyjściu Severusa, rozmowy uczniów przerwały ciszę.

- Czy to możliwe...?

- Słyszałeś o ojcu Malfoy'a...?

- Byli przyjaciółmi...

- Dumbledore chce zwolnić Snape'a...

- Wiesz, co się stało?

- Powiedzieli, że jest zawieszony, a teraz jego stary przyjaciel, Malfoy, nie jest już członkiem Zarządu...

- ... w zeszłym roku był taki ludzki, a teraz...

- ... czy to jest w jakiś sposób związane z Potterem?

I tak dalej. Harry znowu nie mógł jeść. Wieści pozbawiły go apetytu, więc odsunął od siebie talerz i wstał.

- Harry? - Hermiona dotknęła jego ramienia. - Co się stało?

- Nic - wyszeptał i potrząsnął głową. - Nie wiem...

- Powinien być jakiś powód...

- Nie wiem - przerwał jej Harry. - Zapytaj Dumbledore'a. - Nie wiedział, dlaczego był w stosunku do niej taki sztywny i chłodny. Ona tylko chciała pomóc, wiedział o tym, ale nie chciał pomocy, niczyjej pomocy... Sycząc z tępego bólu złapał swoją torbę i zarzucił ją na ramię. - Wychodzę teraz.

- Czekaj. - Hermiona wstała. - Pójdę z tobą.

- Nie musisz... - zaczął Harry, ale dziewczyna zignorowała jego protest.

- Oboje mamy teraz Numerologię, nie pamiętasz?

Harry jęknął z frustracji, ale mimo wszystko poczekał na dziewczynę. Próbował przygotować się na nadchodzące pytania. Ale nie usłyszał żadnych tego rodzaju.

- Co sądzisz o tym podwójnie zakodowanym magicznym tekście, który pokazał nam profesor w zeszłym tygodniu? - Harry spojrzał na dziewczynę zaskoczony, potem wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby o nim pomyśleć - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

- Masz teraz gorsze oceny - odparła Hermiona. - Powinieneś spędzać więcej czasu na nauce.

Harry poczuł wzrastający gniew.

- Nie praw mi kazań - wysyczał.

- Nie prawię ci kazań - westchnęła Hermiona. - To tylko... straszne, widzieć jak ty...

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - warknął Harry. - Moje oceny to moja sprawa, nie twoja!

- Wiem, ale...

- NIE! - Harry zatrzymał się i odwrócił do Hermiony. - Nie chcę, żebyś się krzątała wokół mnie! To irytujące, nie rozumiesz? Wiem co robię, nie potrzebuję twoich mądrych rad!

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się i zmrużyła oczy.

- Chciałam ci tylko pomóc! - wykrzyknęła z irytacją. - Dlaczego nie słuchasz?

- Czego? - burknął ponuro Harry. - Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. I nie jestem małym chłopcem, by mnie pouczać!

- Nie to miałam na myśli! - Hermiona zaczynała tracić resztki cierpliwości. - Uparty dupek!

- Głupia dziwka! - odciął się Harry. Hermiona zbladła.

- Cofnij to - syknęła i podeszła do Harry'ego. - Cofnij to, albo...

- Albo co? - Harry uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Co mi zrobisz, mała głupiutka dziewczynko...?

PLASK! Uderzenie było nagłe i niespodziewane. Oszołomiony Harry uniósł dłoń i dotknął twarzy w miejscu, gdzie Hermiona go spoliczkowała.

- Ty... - zaczął, ale dziewczyna była już kilka kroków od niego.

- Nie waż się więcej odzywać tak do mnie! - powiedziała, nie odwracając się. - I nie przychodź rozmawiać, dopóki nie wbijesz sobie to tej swojej tępej głowy, kto jest twoim przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem!

Harry, kręcąc głową, podążył za nią do klasy. Chciał usiąść na swoim zwykłym miejscu koło Aresa, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu siedziała już tam Hermiona, i żadne z jego przyjaciół nie wykazywało ochoty, by na niego spojrzeć. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach i rozejrzał po klasie. Były tylko dwa wolne miejsca: stare Hermiony obok Padmy Patil, i Malfoy'a, ale Harry nie chciał usiąść na krześle swojego wroga. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze, podszedł do Padmy i uśmiechnął się niemal przepraszająco.

- Umm... eee... mogę tutaj usiąść?

- Oczywiście - rzekła i odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Harry poczuł chłód w okolicy kręgosłupa. Nie podobał mu się ten uśmiech - był zbyt podobny do uśmiechu Eriki, miał w sobie jakąś drapieżną ostrość, co sprawiło, że Harry prawie się wycofał. Myśl o Erice rozpoczęła kolejną linię skojarzeń w jego umyśle: Harry widział ją tego poranka wkraczającą do Wielkiego Hallu z grupą Ślizgonów, którą najbardziej pogardzał: z Pansy, Crabbe'm, Goyle'm i Zabinim, ramię w ramię z tym szczurowatym chłopakiem, byłym niewolnikiem Malfoy'a i jego gangu. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na nią z obawą, tylko uśmiechnęła się z wyższością i przysuwając się bliżej do Blaise, wyszeptała mu coś na ucho. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się i zerknął na Harry'ego. Wspomnienie rozgniewało go nawet teraz, więc zmusił się, aby usiąść i wyjąć książki.

- Co zrobił Snape, że Dumbledore go zawiesił? - Patil przysunęła się bliżej. - Czy to prawda, że pobił ucznia?

Twarz Harry'ego pociemniała, ale postarał się mówić cicho.

- Nie wiem - odpowiedział najbardziej neutralnym głosem. - I nie sądzę, aby to była twoja sprawa.

- Ach! - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krótko z zakłopotaniem - Taak... pewnie masz rację - i zaczęła przekartkowywać swoją książkę do Numerologii.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą i cicho wymamrotał do niej:

- Słuchaj, nie chciałem być grubiański...

Padma zamknęła książkę i przytaknęła. Już miała otworzyć usta i coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie przybył profesor Vector i zaczęła się lekcja. Harry czuł się okropnie przez całą godzinę: otrzymali wyniki ostatniego testu.

Z. Otrzymał Z z Numerologii. Czarodziejskie Z... i Harry wiedział, że jedynym powodem tego, że nie dostał gorszej oceny, była jego wyśmienita znajomość materiału z zeszłego roku, ponieważ było kilka pytań dotyczących również tamtego programu.

Po lekcji profesor kazał mu zostać. Ich rozmowa była krótka i nieprzyjemna: Harry nie chciał słuchać kolejnej przemowy o swoich gorszych ocenach, a profesor czuł się winny z powodu swojej nowej pozycji Opiekuna Slytherinu.

A Harry nie wiedział, że to była dopiero pierwsza z długiej linii podobnych rozmówek.

-----  
Harry skrzywił się, próbując skręcić szybciej swoją miotłę. By uniknąć upadku, uchwycił silniej trzonek, ale to sprawiło, że całe jego prawe ramię zapłonęło z bólu. To irytowało go straszliwie. Upłynęło dziesięć dni od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, a jego ramię nadal było bezużyteczne. Ból odciął jego myśli od gry i nawet nie słyszał gwizdka rozpoczynającego mecz. Dopiero, kiedy tłuczek zbliżył się do niego, zauważył, że rozgrywka już trwa.

Zrobił dwa szybkie okrążenia boiska, ale znicza nigdzie nie było widać, więc pozwolił sobie na przyglądanie się kibicom. Gryfoni stali w czerwono-złotym sektorze, pierwszoroczni i drugoroczni skakali, wielu machało flagami własnej roboty, a wszyscy mieli na sobie kolory domu. Większość Puchonów najwyraźniej kibicowała Ravenclawowi, ale ku ogromnemu zaskoczeniu Harry'ego sporo Ślizgonów - Ślizgonów, na litość Boską! - stało pod transparentem, na którym pisało "DALEJ SNAPE!" czerwonymi i zielonymi literami. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, chociaż wiedział, że tylko połowa wiadomości była związana z nim, to był bardziej protest przeciwko zawieszeniu Mistrza Eliksirów, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Janus, jego koledzy i kilku młodszych Ślizgonów machało do niego spod napisu. Harry odmachał, ale poczuł, jak serce mu się ściska.

Nie widział Aresa. A Ares kochał quidditcha i z pewnością nie kibicował drużynie przeciwnej... prawda?

Zapominając o zniczu, Harry zaczął przeszukiwał wzrokiem trybuny. Dom Slytherinu: Janus, stojący pewnie, uśmiechnięte twarze, obok grupka młodych Śmierciożerców, jak Harry ich nazywał, chociaż wydawali się jakby stracili swojego przywódcę, a Millicent stała wyraźnie daleko od nich... ciekawe. Erika wyglądała na wyjątkowo zadowoloną, kiedy Zabini objął ją ramieniem, najwidoczniej nawet Ślizgon z mugolskiej rodziny czuł się lepiej, odkąd zniknął Malfoy... Severusa oczywiście tutaj nie było, nie było go również wśród nauczycieli. Nie żeby to zaskoczyło Harry'ego - czego innego mógłby oczekiwać od niego po tym wszystkim, co zaszło między nimi? I - Harry przypomniał to sobie - przestał czuć cokolwiek do niego, prawda? A jednak poczuł gorycz w ustach...

I dom Ravenclawu: widział Padmę, która podążała wzrokiem za każdym jego ruchem, a obok niej Terry'ego, który otwarcie przywitał go, podnosząc do góry kciuk. Puchoni byli trochę bardziej zamknięci w stosunku do niego od kiedy jego tożsamość stała się powszechnie znana, ale i w tym domu była mała grupka, która mu kibicowała.

I znowu Gryfoni. Och, Neville i Parvati, trzymający się za ręce, Lavender chichocząca z jakimiś dziewczynami z czwartego roku (nic zaskakującego), ale Aresa nadal nigdzie nie widać - i Hermiona... jej również nigdzie nie było.

Siedząc na swojej miotle, Harry nagle poczuł ogromny wstyd. To jego wina, jeżeli jego przyjaciele - czy mógł o nich myśleć jako o swoich przyjaciołach po tych wszystkich złych słowach? - zdecydowali się opuścić mecz!

Harry zadrżał i spróbował skoncentrować na grze. Nie będzie lepiej, jeśli dodatkowo przegrają mecz - a na to się zanosiło.

Nowy komentator - Puchon z czwartego roku - Steven, w tym momencie ogłosił, że Ravenclaw strzelił im trzeciego gola. Nie było dobrze.

Harry podejrzewał, że tak się stanie: w drużynie było zbyt wielu nowych członków. Młodszy brat Colina Creevey'a, Dennis był wyśmienitym ścigającym, a jego koledzy: Seamus i chłopak z piątego roku, Andrew Kirke, byli dość dobrzy - ale brakło pomiędzy nimi współpracy i stąd często tracili kafla. Pałkarze, dwie dziewczyny: Ginny i Natalie, były dobre, ale nie tak uzdolnione jak bliźniacy Weasley.

Ale wtedy, kątem oka Harry dojrzał złoty błysk przy wejściu na boisko. Szybkim pikowaniem, które sprawiło, że prawie zemdlał z ostrego bólu w ramieniu, Harry ruszył złapać znicza. Leciał szybko, ale nie tak szybko, aby rozmazał mu się wzrok, i to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że zapomniał o zniczu. Dwie postacie weszły razem na boisko quidditcha, ręka w rękę, jak Neville i Parvati: Ares i Hermiona.

Serce Harry'ego stanęło na chwilę. Znicz zniknął, kiedy tak patrzył na nich z niedowierzaniem, a kiedy próbował wyjść się z tego szoku, pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczył była Cho, patrząca na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

To było zbyt wiele. Harry zwolnił i zaczął się kierować w dół.

Kiedy dotarł do twardej ziemi, upadł, kolana drżały pod nim. W następnej chwili Ron klęczał obok niego.

- W porządku, Quietus? - zapytał ostrożnie, podczas gdy komentator ogłosił przerwę. Harry tylko skinął głową, ale nie czuł się dobrze. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale związek Aresa i Hermiony był dla niego jak cios poniżej pasa - a stres i bezsenność ostatnich tygodni również mu nie pomogły.

- Nie mogę dalej, Ron - zaczerpnął z trudem powietrza.

- Musisz! - Seamus przybył w pośpiechu. - Przegramy straszliwie. Naszą jedyną nadzieją jest to, że złapiesz znicza, zanim przewaga Ravenclawu stanie się zbyt duża. Harry, wstawaj!

- Zostaw go w spokoju! - wysyczał Ron. - Nie widzisz, że jest zbyt wyczerpany, aby to ciągnąć?

- Nie może się wycofać, nie teraz! - wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Seamus.

Teraz dwóch chłopaków stało twarzą w twarz, z zaciśniętymi pięściami przy bokach.

- Ron, w porządku. Już się czuję lepiej - wykrztusił Harry, nie chcąc, by jego koledzy pobili się z jego powodu. - Byłem tylko trochę... rozkojarzony. Już dobrze, Seamus. Wracaj.

- Jesteś pewny? - Ron spojrzał na niego uważnie. Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Wracajmy.

W następnej części meczu Harry starał się koncentrować tylko na zniczu. A kiedy znowu go zobaczył wynik już sto do dwudziestu dla Ravenclawu. Ale teraz Cho leciała blisko po jego lewej stronie, i przez chwilę Harry żałował, że jego Błyskawicę miał teraz Ron, ponieważ jego Nimbus nie był w stanie wyprzedzić nowej miotły dziewczyny. Harry pochylił się do przodu i wyciągnął prawe ramię w stronę złotej piłki.

Nie widział tłuczka, ale doskonale go poczuł. Jego prawe ramię.

Nagły ból był prawie nie do zniesienia i wrzasnął głośno. Całe jego ramię zapłonęło, i nie był w stanie poruszyć palcami.

Znicz mu uciekł.

Znowu nudności. Ból i nudności zawsze szły ręka w rękę. Jak Ares i Hermiona...

Ale do teraz Cho z pewnością złapała już Znicza, prawda?

Nie, nie złapała. Patrzyła na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem.

- W porządku? - Jej głos był cienki i drżący.

Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Nie było w porządku, a dziewczyna nie złapała piłki tylko ze względu na niego. Nie spojrzał na nią, zamiast tego wrócił do zadania.

Ostatnia część meczu była dość nudna. Było sto siedemdziesiąt do dwudziestu, kiedy Harry złapał znicza i uratował swój dom przed druzgocącą porażką. Remis był lepszy niż przegrana.

-----  
W ciągu następnych dni Harry czuł się bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu. To było gorsze niż w czasie jego dzieciństwa, ponieważ wtedy nie wiedział co traci, ale teraz wiedział doskonale. Ares i Hermiona byli zupełnie zajęci sobą, podobnie jak Neville i Parvati, i nawet Ron zaczął chodzić z Hannah Abbott, chociaż starał się jednak spędzać z Harry'm tak dużo czasu, jak tylko mógł. Ale z drugiej strony to nie było to samo. Harry czuł się bezużyteczny i odrzucony.

Walczył ze swoimi lekcjami, z nędznymi ocenami, ale nic go to nie obchodziło.

A potem, Cho zdecydowała się z nim porozmawiać. Harry widział, że czegoś chciała, ale on starał się jej unikać za każdym razem. Śmierć Cedrika nadal go przygnębiała, obwiniał się o nią, mimo, że wiedział, iż to nie jego należy winić, a Voldemorta.

- Nie musisz mnie unikać, wiesz o tym? - to były pierwsze słowa Cho. Trochę dziwne, ale oboje czuli się dość skrępowani.

- Ja nie... - zająknął się Harry w krótkim proteście, ale zamilkł w pół zdania.

- Robisz to - westchnęła Cho. - Dlaczego?

- Cedrik - wyszeptał, nie ośmielając się podnieść głowy.

- Cedrik? - Cho spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ależ to było półtora roku temu, i to nie była twoja wina!

- Tak i nie - Harry nerwowo spuścił wzrok na ziemię. - Może to nie była moja wina, ale musiałem przy tym być.

Cho nie odpowiedziała, ale jej szybki oddech oznaczał, że go słyszała.

- Chodźmy na spacer - zaproponowała i Harry się zgodził.

Było dość chłodno, wiał ostry i lodowaty północny wiatr, ale oboje to zignorowali. Szli powoli obok siebie.

- Nie winię ciebie. - Cho położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. - Nigdy cię nie obwiniałam. Byłam zrozpaczona, kiedy dowiedziałam się o twojej śmierci. To było po prostu... zbyt wiele.

- Dlaczego? - Harry podniósł głowę.

- Nie mogłam przestać myśleć, że chciałeś zemścić się za jego śmierć... albo, że miałeś zbyt silne poczucie winy, aby oprzeć się Sam-Wiesz-Komu...

- Nigdy nie chciałem zemsty. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Kiedy musiałem się z nim zmierzyć, chciałem tylko przeżyć. Albo tylko umrzeć.

- Przebaczyłeś mu śmierć Cedrika? - zapytała Cho nieco ostrzejszym głosem.

- Człowiek, który zabił Cedrika, nie żyje. Zginął trzy tygodnie temu - powiedział poważnie Harry. - I nie wybaczyłem Voldemortowi śmierci Cedrika. Ale... nie chcę się mścić.

- Gdybym ja była tobą, to chciałabym! - powiedziała z zapałem. - Powinieneś być bardziej agresywny!

Harry uniósł brew.

- Jestem sobą, Cho. I nie chcę zemsty. Chcę tylko, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

- Ale Cedrik...

- Voldemort zabił mojego ojca, moją matkę, mojego ojczyma, całą rodzinę Potterów i Blacków, zniszczył życie mojego ojca chrzestnego i również mojego wujka... Jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecyduję się mścić na nim, to będę miał dość powodów - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Ale ja nie szukam zemsty. Nie chcę zabijać, nawet jeśli chodzi o niego, a przede wszystkim, nie chcę zabijać z nienawiści i zemsty.

- Ale ty musisz go zabić! - krzyknęła Cho.

- Nie wiem, co muszę zrobić, i nie wiem jak to zrobić, Cho - Harry czuł się pokonany. - Jestem tylko szesnastoletnim chłopakiem, nikim specjalnym.

Zaległa długa cisza.

- Jesteś specjalny, Harry - powiedziała wreszcie Cho. - Jesteś od nas lepszy.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, ze zmęczeniem.

- Po prostu dużo przeżyłem w swoim życiu, widziałem owoce nienawiści i zemsty. Nadal cierpię z powodu tych "owoców" - zmarszczył brwi. - I zbyt wiele razy byłem bliski śmierci. Zbyt wiele razy traciłem nadzieję. Jestem bardziej złamany niż dobry.

Cho zatrzymała się i zadała pytanie:

- Nie uważasz, że te wszystkie... doświadczenia wzmocniły cię? Uczyniły cię czystszym, lepszym?

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko.

- Czystszym? Lepszym? - Musiał walczyć, aby powstrzymać łzy. - Czuję się brudny i słaby. Wykorzystany i odrzucony. Złamany. Bezużyteczny. Ale nie czysty. I zdecydowanie nie dobry. Jestem gorzki, sarkastyczny i prawie zawsze zły.

Cho nagle głośno się zaśmiała.

- Mówisz o profesorze Snape'ie czy o sobie?

Harry zachichotał.

- Cholera, nie wiem! - Ale szybko znowu oprzytomniał. - Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać.

I to była prawda.

Znowu poczuł nienawiść. Nienawidził Severusa.

-----  
Niedługo po odejściu Malfoy'a, koszmary Harry'ego zaczęły się zmieniać. Podczas gdy w przeszłości miał jedną lub dwie wizje tygodniowo, teraz to stało się conocnym doświadczeniem, i powoli, ale zdecydowanie zaczęło niszczyć zdrowie i zdolności Harry'ego.

Nie mógł zaznać normalnego snu. Zawsze był zmęczony. To odebrało mu zupełnie apetyt i stracił całą wagę, jakiej zdołał nabrać po swojej niewoli. _Swojej _niewoli, pomyślał Harry, ponieważ _ten _Severus nie był jej częścią; a jego decyzja o odrzuceniu oferty Harry'ego, najwidoczniej znaczyła, że nie chciał niczego z nim dzielić.

Odrzucenie Severusa zjadało go od środka. Za każdym razem, kiedy widział mężczyznę, to uczucie płonęło w jego sercu, i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Starał się nie nienawidzić go. Starał się zachowywać racjonalnie, znaleźć dla niego jakieś usprawiedliwienie.

Ale był taki zmęczony. A Severusa to nie obchodziło.

Dumbledore przeciwnie, przejmował się.

- Harry, obawiam się, że twoje informacje nie są już dla nas przydatne - powiedział kiedyś dyrektor, kiedy zaprosił Harry'ego na rozmowę.

- Co ma pan na myśli? - Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Twoje wizje i informacje wydają się... fałszywe.

Cisza.

- Fałszywe?

Cisza.

- Fałszywe.

Nierówny oddech.

- Och nie - jęknął Harry. - Och nie - powtórzył i schował twarz w dłoniach. - Jest pan pewny? - wymamrotał poprzez palce.

- Nie, ale... jest kilka oznak, które sprawiają, że podejrzewam, iż twoje wizje są... kierowane.

- Więc po torturowaniu mojego ciała, on teraz torturuje mój umysł - oświadczył Harry i zadrżał, słysząc pustkę w swoim głosie.

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, tylko popatrzył wprost na Harry'ego.

- Malfoy - powiedział wreszcie Harry.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Malfoy wiedział o moich wizjach. To on mógł powiedzieć Voldemortowi.

- Skąd pan Malfoy mógłby wiedzieć o takich rzeczach? - zapytał Dumbledore.

- To zamieszanie z Hermioną i McGonagall...

- Profesor McGonagall...

- Taak. Wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że mam te dziwne napady.

- To było tylko raz. To nie dowód.

- Więc kto? - Harry wyglądał na zagubionego.

- Ktoś spośród nauczycieli.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- W zeszłym roku mieliśmy takie same przypuszczenia. Ale w końcu okazało się, że to tylko stary Malfoy. Myślę, że nauczyciele są w porządku.

- Nie zapominaj o ataku na Hogwart Express.

Harry się poddał.

- Musi być inne wyjaśnienie, dyrektorze. Udowodniono wielokrotnie, że nauczyciele są niewinni. Niech ich pan nie podejrzewa, zasługują na coś więcej od pana. Wielu z nich pracuje dla pana od ponad dwudziestu lat!

- Nie zapominaj o twoich wizjach z zeszłego roku.

- One dotyczyły Malfoy'a i Leah - warknął Harry.

- Kiedy miałeś pierwszą wizję, Lucjusza Malfoy'a nie było w szkole.

Kłócili się jeszcze przez kolejną godzinę, ale Harry nie był w stanie przekonać starszego mężczyzny.

I nie chciał uwierzyć, że jeden z jego nauczycieli może być zdrajcą - a jeśli Severus miał rację, kiedy rozmawiali w niewoli u Voldemorta - był zdrajcą od przynajmniej szesnastu lat.

-----  
- Panie Snape, proszę zostać - głos nauczycielki obrony brzmiał stanowczo. Harry westchnął i nie wyszedł za swoimi kolegami z klasy.

Kobieta podeszła bliżej. Harry mimowolnie cofnął się. Nie chciał być wypytywany, nie chciał, by mu okazywano współczucie albo znów rozkazywano. W ciągu ostatnich tygodni prawie każdy nauczyciel przygważdżał go zmartwionym wzrokiem, pytając o jego problemy i oferując swoją pomoc, po prostu już miał tego dość.

- Nie dlatego prosiłam, żebyś został, aby z tobą rozmawiać, panie Snape - powiedziała stanowczo profesor Obrony. Harry spojrzał na nią i niepewnie skinął głową. - Dyrektor poinformował nauczycieli o twoich problemach ze snem, więc tylko chciałam przypomnieć ci temat, o którym dyskutowaliśmy na początku września, jeśli pamiętasz...

Oddech Harry'ego uspokoił się i chłopak ponownie przytaknął.

- Tak, jeśli ma pani na myśli te rzeczy o nie istnieniu idealnych tarcza i murów... - jego głos ucichł, kiedy coś przyszło mu na myśl. - Ale co to ma wspólnego ze mną? - zirytował się lekko. - Najwidoczniej Voldemort znalazł te dziury w moim systemie obronnym...

- Nie, panie Snape - podniosła głos nauczycielka. - Pojedynek nie kończy się, kiedy jeden z wojowników zdoła uderzyć w przeciwnika. Kończy się, kiedy jeden z nich wygrywa. Więc teraz kolej na następny ruch.

- Następny ruch? - Harry zmarszczył brwi i powoli usiadł na biurku. - Ma pani na myśli, że teraz mój ruch?

- Dokładnie - odpowiedziała rzeczowo czarownica.

Przez krótką chwilę Harry czuł, jak ogarnia go zmęczenie, ale nie trwało to dłużej niż tylko moment i szybko odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem i umysłem. Więc jego profesorka proponowała mu stawianie oporu. A nawet więcej: sugerowała, żeby Harry rozpoczął kontratak. Ale jak? Nie znał żadnej metody, by zablokować swoje wizje poza Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu, ale zbyt dobrze pamiętał ostrzeżenia Severusa - _jego _Severusa, nie _tego obecnego _- o poważnych zagrożeniach uzależnienia, i to powstrzymywało go przed używaniem eliksiru. Ale w takim razie co mógł zrobić?

- Nie widzę żadnych możliwości stawiania oporu, pani profesor - powiedział wreszcie.

Uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy nauczycielki.

- Uch, och. Słynny Harry Potter zdecydował się poddać już na początku? - zapytała drocząc się, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać gniewnego warknięcia.

- Nie jestem Potter, pani profesor, i to z całą pewnością NIE jest początek. - Oczy mu płonęły i stanął na nogi. - I proszę mi wierzyć, gdybym mógł zrobić cokolwiek, zrobiłbym to!

- Naprawdę? - Drwina zniknęła i Harry ponownie zobaczył śmiertelnie poważną minę.

- Naprawdę.

- Powiedz mi więc, kiedy występują te twoje wizje? O każdej porze dnia?

- Nie - powiedział Harry i znowu poczuł irytację. Dokąd to zmierzało? - Mam je, kiedy śpię.

- A kiedy idziesz spać?

- Wtedy, kiedy każdy inny - Harry czuł frustrację nie mogąc zrozumieć, o co chodzi jego nauczycielce.

Profesor Noir westchnęła i teraz ona usiadła na jednym z biurek.

- Panie _Snape _- zaczęła, kładąc akcent na nazwisko. - Zadałam to pytanie, ponieważ podejrzewam, że Voldemort - słysząc to imię Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nauczycielkę - atakuje cię zawsze o tej samej porze nocy. Mam rację?

Zrozumienie pojawiło się na twarzy Harry'ego.

- Och - powiedział i zamrugał. - Jestem taki głupi...

- Więc? Miałam rację? - Czarownica nakłaniała go do odpowiedzi.

- Miała pani, oczywiście - Harry z powrotem skierował na nią uwagę.

- Widzę, że teraz rozumiesz mój pomysł - uśmiechnęła się i Harry odpowiedział tym samym.

- Muszę przeorganizować czas spania.

Profesor poklepała go po ramieniu i machnęła na niego ręką.

- Możesz w takim razie odejść.

Harry chwycił jej dłoń i uścisnął ją z wdzięcznością.

- Dziękuję pani.

- Idź, nie opuszczaj obiadu - to było jedyną odpowiedzią. Harry zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał badawczym wzrokiem na kobietę.

Była młodsza od Severusa, miała około trzydziestu lat, lub nawet mniej; krótkie brązowe włosy i czekoladowe oczy, w sumie nic niezwykłego, ale coś w niej było... nagle Harry poczuł tremę i zaczerwienił się.

Och, nie.

Kochał się w swojej nauczycielce.

Harry był tak zszokowany, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć, więc tylko przyglądał jej się. Była ładna i poruszała się z wdziękiem, kiedy układała dokumenty na biurku, potem podeszła do szafy, wyjęła z niej wierzchnią pelerynę i narzuciła na ramiona.

- Nadal tu jesteś, panie Snape? - zapytała, kiedy odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, by pójść za swoimi uczniami do Wielkiego Hallu.

- Uch, ja... ja tylko... - Harry jąkał się z zakłopotaniem i szybko się odwrócił.

- Poczekaj w takim razie - zawołała za nim kobieta. - Pójdziemy razem.

- Eee... dobrze - wydusił z siebie Harry i poczekał, aż nauczycielka dołączyła do niego.

Był tak oszołomiony, że nie mógł sobie przypomnieć nic z ich rozmowy w drodze pomiędzy salą Obrony a Wielkim Hallem. Odpowiedział na wiele pytań automatycznie, ale myślami był gdzie indziej: starał się kątem oka zerknąć na nią, na jej ręce (piękne, pełne wdzięku czyste dłonie z długimi palcami i delikatną skórą), jej profil (nieco długi nos, ale za to prosty, pełne usta, okrągłe kości policzkowe i podbródek, może zbyt gęste brwi), jej szaty (wirujące wokół niej jak pomarańczowa burza). Jej głos był głęboki i aksamitny, kiedy mówiła o przeróżnych sprawach. Zanim dotarli do Wielkiego Hallu Harry wiedział, że już po nim.

-----  
Severus znów czuł się zagubiony. A nienawidził tego uczucia. Najwidoczniej Obliviate zmieniło go w emocjonalny wrak. Od tamtego pamiętnego wieczora - a może była to noc? Nie pamiętał dokładnie z powodu znacznej ilości alkoholu, jaką wtedy wypił - czuł wiele, bardzo wiele różnych emocji, próbujących go rozszarpać na miliony kawałków, i ŻADNA z nich nie była związana z jego obowiązkami ex-opiekuna Slytherinu czy ze zmniejszeniem pensji. Kiedy już minął mu pierwszy szok, zrozumiał gniew dyrektora, a po tym jak zobaczył Pot... chłopaka jedzącego lewą ręką, poczuł wstyd.

Nie wspominając o tym zupełnie idiotycznym zachowaniu, kiedy chłopak zaoferował mu myślodsiewnię a on ją rozbił.

I późniejsze słowa chłopaka... Te słowa bolały go od tamtego czasu, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Nie chciał, aby chłopak go nienawidził. I nie chciał już dłużej nienawidzić jego.

Ale jego duma była zbyt silna. I wiele razy stara nienawiść powstrzymywała go, kiedy chciał wreszcie porozmawiać z chłopcem i go przeprosić.

Zniszczył tę przeklętą myślodsiewnię... jedyny możliwy sposób, aby odzyskać niektóre z utraconych wspomnień. Był idiotą, kiedy podejrzewał, że chłopak kłamie. Nie można było oszukać myślodsiewni. Nie można było do niej włożyć snów, marzeń, życzeń czy jakiś pomysłów ot tak sobie: te obrazy nigdy nie były tak ostre i nie zawierały tylu szczegółów jak prawdziwe wspomnienia - wręcz przeciwnie, były fragmentaryczne, pobieżne i każdy mógł je z łatwością odróżnić od prawdziwych wspomnień.

Był cholernym idiotą.

A obserwowanie, jak chłopak staje się coraz bardziej wyczerpany i bezradny, nie pomagało mu. Jego sumienie nakazywało mu wykonać pierwszy ruch, ale po prostu nie mógł tego zrobić. Patrzył tylko, jak szansa na pojednanie z chłopcem wymyka mu się wraz z jego życiem.

Czuł się bezradny. Ale wtedy coś się wydarzyło. Później dowiedział się, że ich najnowsza znakomitość od Obrony dała chłopcu jakieś użyteczne rady dotyczące jego wizji - i to zadziałało. Cóż, nadal nie wyglądał na zdrowego czy silnego, ale jego twarz była trochę mniej nawiedzona, i mógł również trochę więcej jeść. Severus nie wiedział, co to była za rada, ale musiała być mądra. I chciał powiedzieć chłopcu, że się cieszy z tego powodu... ale po prostu nie mógł.

Tchórz!

Severus zamknął za sobą drzwi kwatery i postanowił myśleć o czymś innym, głównie o esejach, które musiał sprawdzić i testach, które musiał ocenić.

Eseje szóstorocznych z Zaawansowanych Eliksirów o użyciu Znieczulającego Serum przy poparzeniach... Granger, och znowu za długie... kilka bardzo dobrych uwag na temat różnych składników i nie-warzonych infuzji... to P, prawie W, ale tylko prawie... Nott - P... Ten Nott teraz chodził z rudowłosą Gryfonką. I żadne z nich nie rozmawiało już z chłopakiem, przynajmniej na to wyglądało... Ale nie, nie będzie znowu o nim myślał. Dalej. Patil - Z, Boot - P, Longbottom - P... Nadal więcej niż mały szok. Longbottom - w jego klasie Zaawansowanych! Bullstrode - Marnie... och, od czasu tej afery z tym Krukonem nie mogła się już prawidłowo koncentrować. Taki rodzaj związku mógł ją uratować przed przystąpieniem do Voldemorta... A Vector był najwyraźniej ślepy na tak oczywiste fakty!

A żeby diabli wzięli Albusa za to, że usunął go ze stanowiska, kiedy był tam potrzebny!

Knight - Z. To była wyraźna konsekwencja jej znajomości z klubem młodych Śmierciożerców z szóstego roku. Chodzenie z bezmyślnym Zabinim... tylko dlatego, że chciała się zemścić na chłopaku! Dobrze zrobił, że ją wyrzucił! Pomyślał Snape i się uśmiechnął. Już miał zabrać się za następną stertę testów, kiedy dziwny, metaliczny dźwięk sprawił, że zatrzymał się wpół ruchu.

W następnej chwili leżał na brzuchu za biurkiem, z różdżką w dłoni, mocno skoncentrowany. Nie potracił umiejscowić tego dźwięku. Był pewny, że nigdy wcześniej go nie słyszał, a właśnie zabrzmiał w tym pokoju. Minuty płynęły, a nic się nie poruszyło. Severus rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Cisza. Powoli wstał i wyszedł zza biurka. Drzwi - zamknięte. Regały z książkami - nic niezwykłego. Sofa, fotele - puste. Kominek - słabe czerwone ogniki, zbyt słabe, aby użyć ich w systemie Fiuu. Półka nad kominkiem - pusta.

I wtedy _zobaczył_.

Zawładnęła nim panika i nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie. Magiczny zegar na jego ścianie. Jedyna rzecz jaka pozostała po tym, jak wypędził chłopaka.

Quietus - obwieszczał zegar - śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Severus chciał ruszyć na pomoc, ale nie wiedział dokąd.

Podbiegł do drzwi i otworzył je.

- Saevus! - krzyknął, ale dźwięk, który opuścił jego usta bardziej przypominał jęk niż krzyk. Jednak nie musiał czekać długo. Jako potomek Krwawego Barona, dzielił z nim szczególną więź, która pozwalała mu wzywać ducha do siebie, kiedy go potrzebował. A teraz tak właśnie było. I chodziło o innego potomka Barona, co też było powodem.

- Tak, Severusie? - Duch nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, ale szczerze mówiąc, był dość zawiedziony Severusem, od kiedy ten zerwał kontakty z chłopcem. Severus wiedział, że Saevus lubił chłopaka, więc musiał działać taktycznie.

- Quietus jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Pomożesz mi go znaleźć? - zapytał, specjalnie używając imienia chłopaka.

- Czemu miałbym ci wierzyć? - zapytał podejrzliwie duch. - Nie chcę, abyś sprawił mu jeszcze więcej bólu niż dotąd.

Severus nie odpowiedział, tylko wprowadził nieufnego Barona do środka i pokazał mu zegar. Duch zniknął bez dalszych tłumaczeń, a Severus znów poczuł się bezradny. Musiał czekać na powrót ducha, jeśli nie chciał się z nim minąć, ale czekanie szarpało mu nerwy. Tknięty nagłym impulsem, pośpieszył do swojej szafki z eliksirami, by zabrać kilka użytecznych mikstur.

Ale kiedy stanął przed nią, przyszło mu na myśl, że nie otwierał jej od... od zbyt dawna. Od lat. Może nie miał tam teraz żadnego dobrego eliksiru. Przeklinając w myślach, otworzył drzwiczki - i zamrugał kilka razy z zaskoczeniem.

Szafka była pełna eliksirów: Leczniczych Napojów, Eliksirów Przeciwkrwotocznych (tych było dużo), Przeciwbólowych i Znieczulających Serum, oraz eliksirów przeciwdziałających skutkom różnych torturujących zaklęć. Przedtem... więc przed _tym_, Severus nie używał zbyt wielu rodzajów eliksirów - zwykle było tu tylko kilka Pieprzowych Mikstur na przeziębienia, trochę środków przeciwbólowych i kilka fiolek Po-Cruciatus. A obecna ilość była alarmująca.

Nagle Severus zrozumiał, że nie tylko zegar pozostał po... odejściu chłopca. Wiedziony instynktem, Severus zabrał Przeciwkrwotoczny Eliksir, dwa silne środki przeciwbólowe i Po-Cruciatus, a kiedy tak trzymał małą buteleczkę w dłoni, zadrżał ze wstydu.

Wiedział, że chłopak został uderzony kilkoma Cruciatus, wiedział to tamtej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy zaciągnął półprzytomnego chłopca do ambulatorium, ponieważ to on odkrył jego sekret - tutaj, w Hogwarcie, w nocy przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego...

- Severusie, znalazłem go - głos Krwawego Barona przerwał jego rozmyślania. - Jest w bibliotece, w dziale Arabskiego Mistycyzmu.

"Nic zaskakującego" pomyślał Severus, biegnąc korytarzem i po ukrytych schodach.

- Jest w bardzo złym stanie - kontynuował duch lecąc obok niego. - Jego ubranie jest całe we krwi i kiedy wychodziłem, był nieprzytomny.

- Co tam robił?

- Najwidoczniej się uczył. Teraz połowa jego książek leży na podłodze, a wszystko wokół niego jest całe we krwi: dywan, książki...

- Aż tak krwawi? - zapytał zaskoczony Severus. - Dlaczego?

- Nie wiem - nadeszła odpowiedź. - Nie widziałem poprzez jego szaty. A wszystko było zbyt ciemne i pokryte krwią...

Severusowi droga wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Omal nie stanął na jednym z tych oszukańczych schodów, ale Saevus machnął szybko ręką i schodek stał się tak samo solidny jak pozostałe. To było zaskakujące, ale nie mieli czasu na dyskusje na temat mistycznych mocy ducha nad szkołą - dotarli na miejsce.

W bibliotece było mroczno, ale Severus szybko zapalił latarnie. Potrzebował światła, aby sprawdzić stan chłopca. Minutę później pożałował, że to zrobił. Chłopak był w strasznym stanie: cały we krwi, zwisał bezwładnie z krzesła, jego włosy były mokre od potu i krwi, a świeże, czerwone strumyki sączyły się z jego szyi.

Severus nie wahał się. Po krótkich oględzinach szybkim machnięciem różdżki usunął ubranie chłopca.

Wielkie Nieba! Wystające żebra, krew, cięcia, blizny, i jeszcze więcej cięć i więcej blizn na całym ciele (z wyjątkiem twarzy), tworzących bardzo, bardzo znajomy wzór. Avery. To była robota Avery'ego. "Ale jak ten bydlak dostał się do szkoły?" pomyślał Severus, kładąc ostrożnie chłopaka na podłodze. Kiedy sięgał do kieszeni, by wyjąć Przeciwkrwotoczny Eliksir, już wiedział. Avery'ego tutaj nie było. Harry był przecież całkowicie ubrany. I te eliksiry w szafie... I stary Auror, który chciał porozmawiać o samobójczych skłonnościach chłopca... Wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsca.

Kiedy uniósł głowę Quietusa, by wlać eliksir do jego ust (zbyt ryzykowne z nieprzytomną osobą) poczuł nagłą potrzebę, aby w jakiś sposób chronić tego chłopaka...

- Ennervate - wyszeptał i poczekał, aż chłopiec otworzy usta.

- Boli... - szepnął i Severus miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko już się kiedyś wydarzyło.

- Wiem - powiedział cicho Severus. - Wypij to - przyłożył fiolkę do ust chłopca. Chłopak zaakceptował to i przełknął.

- Zimno mi...

Severus owinął go swoją peleryną.

- Zabiorę cię do Ambulatorium - wyszeptał, ale nie usłyszał odpowiedzi: chłopak znowu stracił przytomność. Westchnął i wziął go na ręce.

- Saevusie, proszę, zawiadom dyrektora i Madame Pomfrey.

Duch znowu zniknął i Severus powstał ze swoim ciężarem. Ale ten ciężar nie był aż tak wielki. Wręcz przeciwnie, mógł go nieść bez żadnego wysiłku.

Droga do Skrzydła Szpitalnego była krótka i trwała niedługo, ale pielęgniarka już na nich czekała. Gdy tylko Severus położył chłopca na łóżku, natychmiast zaczęła go badać.

- Podałeś mu jakieś leki?

- Eliksir Przeciwkrwotoczny - westchnął Severus. - Nic więcej.

Pielęgniarka chrząknęła z aprobatą.

- Poppy... - mężczyzna wreszcie zdecydował się zadać pytanie. - Jak wiele razy stało się coś takiego w przeszłości..?

Pielęgniarka nie podniosła wzroku, odpowiadając.

- Pamiętam trzy razy. Ale wy dwaj bardzo staraliście się ukrywać jego stan, więc mogło być wiele więcej.

- Rozumiem - Severus nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca.

Nie wiedział, co powinien czuć. Nie był pewny, czy znał tego chłopaka leżącego przed nim. A z drugiej strony... Czy było to coś dotyczącego ich pokrewieństwa?

Severus pomasował pulsujące skronie. Jego sytuacja była taka skomplikowana.

Potter nie był Potterem.

A Severus zawsze nienawidził Potterów.

Ale nie mógł nienawidzić tego chłopca, ponieważ on nie był Potterem.

A nawet więcej: był Snape'm. Ostatnim Snape'm do tego.

I Noblestone'm, oczywiście.

Severus zbyt długo zachowywał się nieodpowiedzialnie. Spojrzał na chłopaka, nie na jego bliznę na czole, ale na chłopca: na jego twarz, na cerę - wszystko, wszystko było wyraźnym znakiem głupoty Severusa! Ten chłopak nie był Harry'm Potterem, a przede wszystkim: ten Harry Potter, którego sobie wyobrażał, nigdy nie istniał.

A co do kłamstw... Wiedział, zawsze wiedział, że to był bardziej pomysł Albusa niż chłopca...

STOP! Chłopak miał imię.

Quietus. Musiał go używać, nawet jeśli oznaczało to bardzo, bardzo realny ból w jego umyśle.

Quietus opowiedział mu o swoim pochodzeniu, pomimo wyraźnego zakazu Albusa. Powinien starać się być otwartym.

Był to winien chłopakowi. Nie mógł go kochać, ale był mu to winien.

I PRZEPROSI jak tylko chło... Quietus odzyska przytomność.

Może nie było jeszcze za późno.

- - - - - - -

_( skala ocen: W - wybitna; P - powyżej oczekiwań; Z - zadowalająca; M - marna ) _


	13. Zaczarowany

**13. ZACZAROWANY **

Ciemność powoli zaczęła się rozjaśniać wokół niego. Ból zelżał, a później zniknął i coś miękkiego, puszystego otoczyło go, dotykając jego wrażliwej skóry. Nie otworzył jednak oczu. Nie chciał, aby zapiekły go z powodu jasności panującej w pokoju, w którym był...

A gdzie tak właściwie był?

Jego ostatnim wspomnieniem było...

Jakie było jego ostatnie wspomnienie?

Zaczął sobie przypominać. Wczorajsze popołudnie, krótki pojedynek z profesor Noir - nazywał ją w myślach Armenią - później popołudniowa drzemka, późna kolacja o północy i... ach tak. Poszedł do biblioteki, by zrobić pewne poszukiwania materiałów do eseju, zadanego przez McGonagall, a później czytał coś o jakichś nudnych warzywach. To było problemem. Temat był wyjątkowo nudny i zasnął, zasnął akurat na czas, aby mieć koszmarną wizję z Avery'm - i wiedział, że to właśnie było planem Voldemorta: zabić go poprzez jego wizje. Bydlak! Po jakimś czasie stracił przytomność i był zupełnie pewny, że zginie. Ale nie, nadal żył, był cały obolały, ale zdecydowanie żywy. Ktoś musiał go znaleźć.

Och, ktoś... Jak we śnie przypomniał sobie Severusa dającego mu jakieś eliksiry... ale nie. To było niemożliwe. Severus, ten Severus, który dałby mu eliksiry, umarł. Tego drugiego Severusa nie obchodził wystarczająco. To musiał być sen.

Nagle usłyszał jakiś dźwięk po prawej stronie łóżka, zaszeleściła szata i cichy, kobiecy głos odezwał się do niego: - Panie Snape? Nie śpisz?

Och, Madame Pompfrey.

- Eeemm... - jęknął i otworzył oczy. Konsekwencja tego była taka, jakiej się spodziewał: światło go oślepiło. Szybko znowu je zamknął.

Pielęgniarka wymamrotała coś i Harry poczuł delikatne dotknięcie na powiekach.

- Możesz teraz otworzyć oczy - powiedziała Madame Pompfrey. Harry posłuchał jej i szybko rozejrzał się dookoła. Ambulatorium, znowu. Westchnął. - Sugeruję abyś się tutaj przeprowadził. - Usłyszał uśmiech w głosie pielęgniarki. - I tak spędzasz połowę swojego czasu tutaj.

Harry spojrzał na nią gniewnie i jęknął, tym razem ostrzegająco.

- Wolałbym nie - wyraził swoje uczucia.

Pielęgniarka przytaknęła i szybkim ruchem ściągnęła koc z Harry'ego. - Zdejmij piżamę. Chcę zobaczyć twoje blizny.

Harry nie narzekał. To było aż zbyt znajome. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i ściągnął górę piżamy. Podążając za wzrokiem pielęgniarki przyjrzał się uważnie szramom na piersi i ramionach. Skóra wokół nich była opuchnięta i czerwona, blizny były świeże i wściekle czerwone, uformowała się na nich cienka skorupa strupów. Jego skóra i tak już była zrujnowana. Prawie niemożliwe było znalezienie na nim zdrowego kawałka, a Harry wiedział aż za dobrze, że jego nogi nie były wcale w lepszym stanie. Był obrzydliwy. Budowa jego twarzy była straszna, ale całe jego ciało było odrażające. Dziwoląg. Teraz rzeczywiście był dziwolągiem.

Jego twarz zalała się rumieńcem zażenowania i był bardzo wdzięczny pielęgniarce, że nie poprosiła, aby zdjął również dół piżamy. Jego wdzięczność jednak zmniejszyła się znacząco, kiedy poprosiła go, aby nie rzucał już więcej Maskujących Zaklęć na swoje ciało.

- To są magiczne rany, panie Snape - wyjaśniła. - Każde Maskujące Zaklęcie tylko zwalnia proces leczenia.

- Ale ja nie chcę, aby były widoczne - zawył Harry. - Nie chcę, aby inni je widzieli...

- Załóż więc golf - odpowiedziała po prostu pielęgniarka. - I tak zawsze nosisz koszule z długimi rękawami. Jeśli założysz golf z długimi rękawami, nikt nie zobaczy twoich ran.

"Ale i tak zobaczą moją twarz" dopowiedział w myślach Harry sarkastycznie. Ale nie było sensu rzucać Glamour na swoją twarz. Wszyscy wiedzieli jak wygląda. "Najbrzydszy chłopak w Hogwarcie". Kiedyś, kilka tygodni temu, Hermiona powiedziała mu, że zmieni się bardzo w ciągu najbliższych lat - nie pozostanie na zawsze długorękim i długonogim niezdarnym nastolatkiem jakim był, ale każdego dnia, kiedy Harry widział siebie w lustrze, nie mógł jej uwierzyć. A widok Severusa również nie pomagał. Chociaż... cóż, Hermiona powiedziała kiedyś, że Severus był przystojny. Miał też kilka zdjęć swojego ojca i cóż... on nie był przystojny, ale nie wyglądał też okropnie.

- Będziesz musiał zostać spędzić tutaj dzisiejszy dzień i tę noc. Spróbuj się trochę przespać, panie Snape - powiedziała w końcu pielęgniarka i zostawiła Harry'ego w spokoju. Ale nie dane mu było długo nacieszyć się ciszą.

- Harry, jak się czujesz? - głos dyrektora był zmartwiony i pełen ciepła.

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Lepiej, chyba. Kto mnie tu przyniósł? - zapytał.

- Severus.

- Och.. - Więc rzeczywiście miał rację.

- Wyglądał na dość wstrząśniętego.

Harry uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.

- Wstrząśniętego? Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zaklęcie Noblestone'ów może wywoływać uczucia takie jak wstrząśnięcie.

- Zaklęcie Noblestone'ów? - zdumiał się Dumbledore.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Myślał pan, że przyniósł mnie tutaj tylko z dobroci serca? - Jego słowa były ostre i gorzkie. - Więc przykro mi poinformować pana, że profesor Eliksirów, Severus Snape działał tylko z powodu zaklęcia, które zmusiło go do ratowania mojego życia. Nawet jeśli sam nie był tego świadomy.

- Harry, nie nadążam za tobą.

Harry starł uśmieszek ze swojej twarzy.

- Czytałem o tym w pamiętniku mojego ojca. Napisał, że istnieje zaklęcie, rzucone na wszystkich członków rodziny Noblestone'ów. Ci, którzy są powiązani poprzez krew, nie są w stanie skrzywdzić siebie nawzajem.

- Nie krzywdzenie nie jest tym samym co ratowanie, Harry.

- Znając Saevusa, jestem dość pewny, że to zaklęcie dotyczy bardziej ratowania rodziny niż powstrzymywania przed ranieniem siebie.

Oczy Dumbledore'a zaiskrzyły.

- Więc uważasz, że to zaklęcie jest związane z Saevusem?

- Nie - Harry pokręcił głową. - Może to nie on je wymyślił, ale umarł, broniąc swojej rodziny. A bronienie jest czymś dużo większym niż "nie krzywdzenie", dyrektorze.

- Rozumiem o co ci chodzi, Harry. Ale co jeśli Saevus bronił swojej rodziny dlatego, że ją kochał?

Przez krótką chwilę Harry był zaskoczony.

- Ma pan na myśli, że on mnie lubi?

- Ciebie? - Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. - Harry, czasami mam wrażenie, że mówimy różnymi językami.

Harry zachichotał cicho.

- Saevus pomógł wielu osobom uratować mnie w zeszłym roku. Pomógł nawet Remusowi i grupie Gryfonów. Myśli pan, że Krwawy Baron wystarczająco mnie lubi aby mnie uratować, gdyby nie Zaklęcie Noblestone'ów?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Zapytaj go. Ale myślę, że lubi ciebie tak samo, jak lubił twojego ojca i Severusa...

- Ale Severus mnie nie lubi - zaprotestował Harry. - Więc to zaklęcie musiało sprawić, że mnie uratował.

- Możliwe, nie wiem. Musisz również jego zapytać. Planuje wpaść dzisiaj do ciebie.

Harry przeraził się.

- Nie. Nie chcę go widzieć.

- Musisz, Harry. - Starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. - Nawet jeśli to trudne...

- Nie zgadzam się, że muszę, dyrektorze - powiedział Harry bezbarwnym głosem. - To nie ja zerwałem wszystkie kontakty między nami...

- A teraz to nie ty starasz się naprawić swoje błędy.

Harry nie odpowiedział, tylko umknął wzrokiem, na znak, że nie chce więcej o tym rozmawiać. Dyrektor zrozumiał tę niemą wiadomość i porzucił temat.

-----  
- Harry? - Padma stała w drzwiach Ambulatorium. - Mogę wejść?

Harry przytaknął niepewnie, doskonale świadomy swojej widocznej szyi i ramion: jego piżama ani nie była golfem, ani nie miała długich rękawów, więc postarał się schować pod koc najszybciej jak to tylko możliwe. Dziewczyna weszła nieśmiało do środka.

- Przyniosłam ci twoją pracę domową i moje notatki - powiedziała.

- Dziękuję - zachrypiał Harry z zażenowania, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. - A... jak dzisiaj lekcje?

- Nie tak źle - odparła. - Jak zawsze.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy.

- McGonagall zadała dzisiaj kolejny esej - powiedziała nagle dziewczyna i wyjęła kartkę ze swojej torby. - Tutaj, patrz.

Pochylili się nad kartką.

- I powtórzyła, że każdy, kto nie będzie we właściwej kondycji fizyczne, nie będzie mógł kontynuować nauki. - Spojrzała ze smutkiem na Harry'ego. - Obawiam się, że miała na myśli ciebie.

Harry zamknął oczy i kiwnął głową.

- Tak, ostrzegała mnie wcześniej... Ale ja i tak będę chodził nadal na zajęcia - rzekł stanowczo.

- Jeśli ci pozwoli - uzupełniła Padma, ale Harry warknął na nią:

- Nie będę jej pytał o pozwolenie. Zamiast tego porozmawiam z dyrektorem.

Patrzyli na siebie intensywnie - Harry trochę zły, Padma ze sporym rozdrażnieniem - i napięcie zaczęło wzrastać pomiędzy nimi, ale wtedy otworzyły się drzwi i oboje spojrzeli w stronę.

- Harry! - Hermiona podbiegła do jego łóżka i przytuliła go, zanim zdołał się poruszyć. - Och, Harry, tak mi przykro... - wyszeptała mu do ucha.

Harry zapłonił się i zobaczył zdezorientowaną minę Padmy, obserwującą manifestację uczuć Hermiony.

- W porządku. - Spróbował się uwolnić z jej uścisku, ale nie udało mu się. - Puść mnie, Hermiona. To boli.

- Och, przepraszam! - Dziewczyna przestraszyła się i wypuściła go pośpiesznie. - Tak się bałam, kiedy usłyszałam co się stało...

- Kto ci powiedział? - spytał ponuro Harry.

- Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. Powiedział mi, że Krwawy Baron znalazł cię w bibliotece i byłeś...

- Stop - Harry położył rękę na ramieniu Hermiony. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Hermiona dopiero teraz spostrzegła towarzyszkę Harry'ego. Obie dziewczyny popatrzyły się na siebie ze skrępowaniem.

- Och, cześć, Padma - Hermiona przywitała ją cicho.

- Cześć - odpowiedziała chłodno Krukonka. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, co mogłoby się dalej stać pomiędzy tymi dwiema, gdyby przybycie kolejnych osób nie rozwiązało problemu. Ares, Neville i Ron weszli do Ambulatorium.

W ciągu jednaj chwili skrzydło szpitalne zaczęło Harry'emu przypominać bardziej zatłoczony peron na King Cross niż miejsce medyczne, a w miarę jak mijał czas, efekty środków przeciwbólowych zaczynały słabnąć.

Harry nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek był bardziej szczęśliwy, widząc pielęgniarkę, niż teraz. Surowa kobieta zdołała odesłać wszystkich kilkoma ostrymi słowami, ale potem skryła się w swoim gabinecie, a Harry jakoś nie miał ochoty wołać o leki przeciwbólowe. I tak mógł sobie poradzić z bólem. Zwolnił oddech, wciągnął głęboko powietrze i wypuścił je powoli, koncentrując się na swoim oddechu, niczym innym. Ale ból nie chciał minąć. Wręcz odwrotnie, po chwili całe ciało drżało w rytm jego oddechu. Zesztywniał, plecy wygięły mu się z bólu. Po chwili nie zwracał już uwagi na otoczenie, był tak zatopiony w cierpieniu.

Wtedy kojąca dłoń dotknęła jego czoła, poczuł coś chłodnego, dotykającego jego ust: fiolkę. Posłusznie otworzył usta i przełknął płyn. Prawie natychmiast mgła bólu zniknęła z jego umysłu i jego wzrok przejaśnił się.

To był Severus, który nadal trzymał jego głowę. Kiedy tylko zobaczył, że Harry otworzył oczy, opuścił jego głowę na poduszkę.

- Dziękuję - wymamrotał Harry. Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, tylko uciekł wzrokiem na podłogę.

- Przyszedłem przeprosić - powiedział nagle, patrząc na Harry'ego, który odpowiedział bez zastanowienia:

- Dlaczego?

Krótka cisza.

- Zraniłem cię. Twoje ramię...

- Dziękuję, teraz już jest z nim w porządku - powiedział prędko Harry.

- Powinienem być bardziej delikatny.

- Ale nie byłeś - odpowiedź Harry'ego była szybka i chłodna.

- Nie byłem. - Mężczyzna wydawał się dość skrępowany, ale Harry nie śpieszył mu z pomocą.

- Dlaczego przyszedłeś tutaj i przeprosiłeś? - zapytał.

- Ja... - zaczął Severus wciągając głęboko powietrze, jakby przygotowując się na długą przemowę, ale nie kontynuował. - Nie wiem - wymamrotał wreszcie.

- Dlaczego uratowałeś mnie wczoraj? - Harry kontynuował przepytywanie.

To pytanie najwyraźniej zaskoczyło Severusa jeszcze bardziej niż poprzednie.

- Zegar na ścianie pokazał, że byłeś w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie...

- I..? - głos Harry'ego nadal był chłodny i pozbawiony emocji. Tutaj leżało sedno powodów działania Severusa. To przeklęte zaklęcie, nic więcej.

- Poprosiłem Saevusa, ponieważ wiem, że cię lubi... i zobaczyłem, jak umierasz...

"Przynajmniej Dumbledore miał rację co do jednej rzeczy", pomyślał Harry.

- Ja nie umierałem - jego głos był tylko cichym szeptem. - Przeżyłem tortury tego rodzaju więcej niż jeden raz.

- Tak, Poppy mi powiedziała - przytaknął Severus i ich wzrok się spotkał.

- Rozumiem - Harry nie wiedział co o tym sądzić, więc pozostał cicho. Jeśli Severus czegoś chciał, mógł otworzyć usta i poprosić.

To mężczyzna wreszcie odwrócił wzrok.

- Chciałem przeprosić również za twoją myślodsiewnię.

Harry szarpnął głową na wspomnienie o kamiennej misie. Później tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie musisz. To i tak był prezent od mojej korporacji. - Nie obchodziło go, czy zabrzmiało to jak wypowiedź rozpuszczonej znakomitości. Wspomnienie tamtego wieczoru nadal wystarczająco burzyło mu krew, aby czuć nienawiść do tego mężczyzny.

- Cóż, chciałem zapytać, czy ja... - Severus zamilkł.

- Czy ty..? - zapytał kąśliwie Harry.

- Czy ja nadal mam szansę spojrzeć w twoje wspomnienia.

Harry zbladł z wściekłości.

- Więc TO jest powodem tego, że tutaj jesteś. TO jest powodem tego, że czułeś potrzebę przeprosin! - wykrzyknął rozwścieczony.

- Nie, ja...

- STOP! - głos Harry'ego stał się jeszcze silniejszy, ale nagle uspokoił się. - Nie, profesorze. - Potrząsnął głową z determinacją. - Nigdy nie będzie pan miał szansy spojrzenia w moje wspomnienia. - Podniósł rękę, aby uciszyć starszego mężczyznę. - Ale coś panu powiem, ponieważ nie chcę, żeby pozostał pan nieświadomy w tej ważnej sprawie. Wie pan dlaczego mnie pan uratował? Tylko z powodu głupiego zaklęcia, jakie ktoś z rodziny Noblestone'ów rzucił na swoich krewnych, by bronili się nawzajem! Niech pan wie, że to nie pan mnie bronił wczoraj, ale zaklęcie! Więc nie mam za co panu dziękować, i niczego od pana już nie chcę. Pan wyłożył wszystkie swoje karty, całe tygodnie temu, a ja nie jestem wiecznie wybaczającym dzieckiem, rozumie mnie pan?

Mały cień niepewności pojawił się na twarzy Mistrza Eliksirów, ale szybko został zastąpiony przez gniew, który dorównywał wściekłości Harry'ego.

- Kim ty myślisz, że jesteś? - wrzasnął. - Nie masz prawa mówić do mnie tym tonem, i nic nie wiesz o moich motywach!

- I nie chcę nic o nich wiedzieć! - odkrzyknął Harry. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju!

- Jak sobie życzysz - wysyczał Severus i wymaszerował z pokoju, jego szaty zafalowały za nim.

Harry popatrzył za nim z czystą nienawiścią.

- Dupek... - wyszeptał i opadł na poduszki.

-----  
Po trzech dniach spędzonym w skrzydle szpitalnym Harry czuł, że zupełnie wyzdrowiał i zrelaksował się, głównie dzięki Eliksirowi Bezsennego Snu, który pielęgniarka dawała mu pod ścisłym nadzorem. Ta myśl nie opuszczała go, więc gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi Ambulatorium, poszedł prosto do biblioteki. "Medyczne Eliksiry". Bardzo gruba, ciężka księga zawierała wszystko, czego teraz Harry potrzebował. Nie musiał długo szukać.

Eliksir Bezsennego Snu.

Składniki: piołun, skóra pijawki, bla-bla...

"Metoda warzenia, no dalej", pomyślał Harry.

Użycie i ostrzeżenia, to było to!

"... i jest bardzo istotne, że użycie eliksiru powinno być nadzorowane przez wyszkolonego uzdrowiciela lub pomoc medyczną, w celu uniknięcia uzależnienia..." znowu pełno bzdur, dalej, "... uzależnienie w pierwszym stadium nie wydaje się niebezpieczne. Jedynym negatywnym skutkiem jest to, że używający nie może już dłużej spać bez zażycia eliksiru. To stadium trwa zazwyczaj przez trzy lub cztery miesiące. Podczas tych miesięcy uzależnienie staje się widoczne nawet dla obcych: niezwykłe wahanie nastrojów na początku, prawie niekontrolowane wybuchy emocji później i powoli malejąca zdolność logicznego myślenia pod koniec. Ostatnie stadium jest niewyleczalne, podczas gdy pierwsze i drugie są teoretycznie do wyleczenia, chociaż odsetek wyleczonych ludzi plasuje się poniżej pięciu procent."

Harry zadrżał. Poniżej pięciu procent. Ryzykowne, bardzo ryzykowne. Jakoś umieranie wydawało się lepsze, niż taka powolna utrata racjonalnego rozumowania, ale co innego mógł zrobić? Musiał spać, jeśli chciał uczestniczyć w przyszłych lekcjach Transmutacji, jeśli chciał pozostać w drużynie quidditcha, jeśli chciał żyć - tak długo jak mógł, a nie tylko wegetować. Skrzywił się jeszcze raz, przysunął książkę bliżej i skopiował przepis na kartce.

To było to. A naprawdę nie będzie używać eliksiru codziennie. Nie ma mowy. Tylko wtedy, kiedy bezsenność stanie się nieznośna.

-----  
- Cieszę się, że twoje oceny się poprawiły - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego w kilka tygodni później, po lekcji Numerologii, patrząc z przyjemnością na najnowszy test przyjaciela. "Wybitna", jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów. - Jak to zrobiłeś? Mam na myśli to... odrodzenie.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i starał się nie wyglądać na winnego.

- Profesor Noir dała mi kilka dobrych rad - odpowiedział i szybko zmienił temat. - Mogę zobaczyć twój test?

- Oczywiście. - Dziewczyna wyjęła swoją kartkę z książki do Numerologii. - Proszę.

Harry prawie zakrztusił się z zaskoczenia, kiedy zobaczył stopień na górze. "P".

- Tylko P? - potrząsnął głową i spojrzał wprost na Hermionę. - Twoje oceny się pogarszają, moja droga.

- Daj spokój, Harry - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, ale Harry widział, że był to uśmiech wymuszony. Ona również nie była szczęśliwa. Pamiętając uczucie, kiedy wszyscy dokuczali mu z powodu jego ocen, przełknął szorstkie słowa. Nie wspominając o tym, że oszukiwał przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie z pomocą Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.

- Jeśli chcesz, możemy znowu uczyć się razem w bibliotece.

Hermiona wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

- Nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł, Quiet.

- Dlaczego? - Harry był naprawdę zmieszany.

- Nie chcę urazić Aresa - powiedziała cicho. - Kiedy ja... eee... przytuliłam cię w skrzydle szpitalnym, on był bardzo zdenerwowany. Nic nie powiedział, ale jestem całkiem pewna, że myśli, że chodzę z nim tylko dlatego, bo ty nie chcesz ze mną chodzić...

- Co? - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać nagłego śmiechu. - Ale Hermiona, ja się w tobie nie kocham! Możesz mu powiedzieć i...

- Nie rozumiesz, Quiet? - zapytała Hermiona, z desperacją. - On nie uważa, że ty się we mnie kochasz! On uważa, że to ja się w tobie kocham!

- Ale ty się nie kochasz - Harry potrząsnął głową, czując się wyjątkowo głupio.

- Daj spokój, Quiet! - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Jak wiele razy mówiłeś, że nie zaczniesz ze mną chodzić nawet, gdybym była jedyną dziewczyną na świecie?

- Niech pomyślę... - uśmiechnął się Harry, ale nadal czuł się zagubiony. - Przynajmniej dziesięć razy.

- Sam widzisz. Nie jestem tak tępa, aby po dziesięciu odmowach nadal chcieć z tobą chodzić!

Uśmiech Harry'ego rozszerzył się.

- Więc to znaczy, że jednak chciałaś ze mną chodzić! - rzekł z tryumfem.

- Głupi dupek - Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

- Głupia dziewczyna - Harry spojrzał na nią czule. - Więc? Wspólna nauka?

- Nie.

- Porozmawiam z Aresem.

- Zabiję cię, jeśli to zrobisz.

Harry poddał się.

- Dobrze.

Czuł się jednak opuszczony. W rzeczywistości od kilku dni planował poprosić Hermionę, aby uczyli się razem. Jej ostatni test był tylko wymówką, ale nawet ona odmówiła aby... aby z nim trochę pobyć. Tylko dwie osoby wykazywały ochotę, by spędzać z nim czas z własnej woli. Jedną z nich był Ron - wiele razy porzucał swoją dziewczynę, aby być z Harry'm. Wiele razy także oboje pojawiali się przy stole Harry'ego w bibliotece, choć Hannah była wyraźnie skrępowana. Harry wiedział doskonale, że jej dyskomfort i lekka antypatia były konsekwencją zdrady Leah i śmierci Cedrika: dwóch straszliwych rzeczy, które przytrafiły się domowi Hufflepuff. Wielu członków tego domu po prostu obwiniało go. A Hannah była w dodatku kimś w rodzaju przyjaciółki Leah, co wcale nie poprawiało sytuacji. Harry starał się porozmawiać z Ronem i przekonać go, żeby spędzał czas tylko ze swoją dziewczyną; że on sobie da radę sam, ale Ron nie słuchał.

A Harry nie wiedział, czy czuje ulgę czy może bardziej jest zirytowany, ponieważ nadal nie wiedział co myśleć, ani co czuć w stosunku do swojego byłego przyjaciela.

Jego drugim towarzyszem była Padma, która w przyjemny sposób różniła się od Eriki i była wyśmienitym partnerem do nauki, ale jej oczywisty cel towarzyski przerażał Harry'ego i odsuwał go od niej. Co więcej, w jej przypadku Harry nie widział tych samolubnych motywów kryjących się za jej działaniem, które kierowały Eriką. Ojciec Padmy był Ministrem, prawda? Nie potrzebowała więcej sławy i pieniędzy, prawda?

Harry nienawidził być nastolatkiem i wiele razy tęsknił za dorosłością. Wolałby być już ustatkowany, żonaty, mieć dzieci bez konieczności podejmowania decyzji, wyborów... Ale z drugiej strony był przekonany, że nigdy nie będzie dorosły. Nie zdąży...

I była jeszcze profesor Noir... I jej nowy pomysł pomocy Harry'emu, a on, ku zaskoczeniu i uldze McGonagall oraz Dumbledore'a, przyjął jej pomoc i teraz pracowali razem dwa razy w tygodniu, ćwicząc defensywne techniki pojedynków. Podczas tych dodatkowych lekcji kobieta nauczyła Harry'ego, jak przebijać się przez różnego rodzaju tarcze w praktyce (ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo tych technik ich praca w klasie była głównie teoretyczna z małą ilością praktycznych zadań) i jak reagować, jeśli ktoś przedostanie się przez jego osobiste mury.

W rzeczywistości Harry wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek użyje tych technik. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł zniszczyć Voldemorta w pojedynku, rzucając Zabijające Zaklęcie, jeśli nie chciał stać się kimś jak mrocznym jak Tom Riddle, ale nie mógł też wiedzieć, czy nie będzie potrzebować tych technik, by dostać się do Voldemorta - i, przede wszystkim, jeśli chciał pracować z tą kobietą. Lubił w niej wszystko: jej metody nauczania, jej wdzięk podczas pojedynku, jej szybkie reakcje i ostry dowcip; kochał ich rozmowy po lekcjach, kiedy dyskutowali o nich przy herbacie. Ich rozmowy nigdy nie podejmowały osobistych tematów, a Harry był za to wdzięczny. I tak zbyt wiele osób starało się rozwiązać jego życiowe problemy.

- Pani profesor, chciałbym poprosić o przysługę - powiedział wreszcie po wspólnym treningu, kiedy usiedli, by się napić herbaty.

- Tak, panie Snape? Jeśli myśli pan o używaniu Niewybaczalnych w...

- Nie - Harry przerwał jej pośpiesznie. - Chodzi o coś innego. Ja... - zamilkł. Nie był pewny, czy profesor da mu zgodę. - Potrzebuję podpisanej notki od profesora, aby poszukać czegoś w Zakazanej Części biblioteki.

Twarz kobiety zmieniła się nagle; wyraz odprężenia uleciał, ustepując uwadze i napięciu.

- Dlaczego chcesz tę notki, panie Snape? Nie sądzę, abyś musiał wiedzieć więcej o Mrocznych Sztukach, niż już wiesz.

- Nie chodzi o Mroczne Sztuki, pani profesor - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Nie wszystko w tej części jest o Mrocznych Sztukach, i obiecuję, że nie dotknę żadnej książki dotyczącej tego tematu.

- W takim razie czego chcesz szukać?

Harry przełknął.

- Eee... czegoś na temat ludzkich dusz, proszę pani - powiedział. Przygotował się na następne "dlaczego" i nie wiedział jak na nie odpowiedzieć. Ale ono nigdy nie nadeszło.

- Nadal chodzi o Seve... to znaczy profesora Snape'a, prawda? - zapytała cicho, z takim ciepłem, że serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się z bólu. Profesor go lubiła, a teraz on ją okłamie, ponieważ nie chciał robić tych badań ze względu na Severusa.

- Tak - przytaknął i znienawidził siebie.

Chciał się pozbyć Voldemorta. Tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ pierwsze oznaki uzależnienia od eliksiru zaczynały być już widoczne. Tak, uzależnienia - do tego czasu Harry był zupełnie pewny, że uzależnienie wkraczało w pierwsze stadium: nadal nie używał eliksiru każdej nocy, tylko okazjonalnie, dwa-trzy(-cztery) razy w tygodniu; ale teraz, po trzech tygodniach zauważył, że spanie bez eliksiru było dość trudne. Nie wspominając o tym, że nigdy nie odpowiadały mu popołudniowe drzemki, i za każdym razem, kiedy nie brał eliksiru, musiał unikać spania w najbardziej niebezpiecznych momentach nocy. A było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy Voldemort dowie się o zmianie jego rozkładu dnia i zaatakuje go o innej porze.

A dlaczego chciał studiować wiedzę o ludzkiej duszy?

Ponieważ Voldemort był prawie nieśmiertelny. A Harry nie chciał, aby żył wiecznie, nawet jeśli Harry w jakiś sposób zdoła poświęcić siebie i ochronić przed nim świat. Wieczność wydawała się zbyt długim czasem, nawet z bezsilnym Voldemortem. I Harry zdecydował: nie umrze sam. Zabierze Największego Bydlaka ze sobą.

-----  
Severus nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, ale czuł, że czegoś mu brakuje, albo że o czymś zapomniał, o czymś... ważnym. Albo dopiero miało go to ominąć? Był drugi grudnia, a on był taki niespokojny... Było już po zajęciach, a teraz miał dużo wolnego czasu by... by co?

Nienawidził tego uczucia, a teraz było ono dość powszednie. Musiało to znowu mieć coś wspólnego z jego Obliviate. Westchnął i wyjął swoją pelerynę z szafy. Pójdzie na spacer: pogoda była ładna i słoneczna, chociaż było bardzo zimno, idealny dzień na spacer w okolicy zamku.

Najwidoczniej wielu uczniów pomyślało tak samo, ponieważ ziemie dookoła były pełne dzieci: bawiących się, śmiejących, krzyczących... a Severusowi wydawało się to nieodpowiednie. Śmiech - tego dnia? Uśmiechnął się gniewnie i nagle skierował się w stronę Hogsmeade. Nawet jeśli nie było to zbyt bezpieczne. Chciał... nie wiedział czego chciał. Jego nogi prowadziły go i w dziwnym odurzeniu pozwolił im na to, rozmyślając o chłopcu, Quietusie, o jego chłodzie i odrzuceniu. To prawda, że Severus go nie lubił, ale jego odrzucenie mimo wszystko było bolesne, a jego podejrzenie, że Severus uratował go tylko z powodu głupiego rodzinnego zaklęcia, było głupie. A może nie? To pytanie Severus zadawał sobie przez całe tygodnie. Może to była dziwna myśl dla takiego typa jak on, ale nie podobało mu się to, że miałby uratować chłopaka tylko dlatego, że zmusiło go do tego zaklęcie.

I ślady działalności Avery'ego na całym ciele chłopca... i to znajome uczucie, kiedy wziął go na ręce... jego słowa brzmiały tak znajomo... Nie mógł być po tym naprawdę zły na niego. Owszem, pokłócili się w skrzydle szpitalnym następnego dnia, ale gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz wiedział, że chłopak miał rację.

Jego kroki zwolniły i pozwolił sobie przypomnieć. Pierwsze wspomnienie chłopaka ze Św. Mungo - Quietus go kąpał. Odwiedził go jak tylko mu uzdrowiciele pozwolili. Chłopak nigdy nie protestował przeciwko szorstkiemu traktowaniu, nawet zachęcał Severusa, by rzucił na niego Zaklęcie Identyfikujące. Dopiero teraz Severus zrozumiał, że chłopak chciał, aby on wiedział... a później jego zaufanie, Quietus zawsze mu ufał, chociaż wiedział, że Severus był Śmierciożercą...

A od czasu tej nieszczęsnej lekcji eliksirów... mężczyzna czuł, że krew w jego żyłach zamienia się w lód. Dlaczego nie pomyślał o tych wcześniejszych tygodniach, kiedy pracowali, mieszkali razem? Dlaczego jego pierwszym uczuciem względem chłopca była nienawiść? Tylko dlatego, że był Potterem? No cóż, nie było to pierwsze uczucie, ponieważ był w dość dużym szoku, ale miał tygodnie by przemyśleć to wszystko, by przyswoić to sobie - i by przypomnieć sobie tego chłopaka, w szpitalu, w jego laboratorium, w jego kwaterach...

Prawie nie zauważył, że jego nogi zatrzymały się.

Podniósł oczy i omal nie dostał ataku serca.

Stał przed starym, zniszczonym pomnikiem.

**Quietus Snape **

Upadł na kolana, zawładnęła nim panika.

Chłopak?

Nie mógł oddychać. Nie mógł myśleć.

Potrzebował ponad dziesięciu minut, aby odzyskać zdrowy rozsądek i przeczytać następny wers pod spodem.

**1960 - 1979 **

Klęczał na grobie swojego brata.

-----  
Następnego dnia nadal był pod wpływem szoku. Po prostu nie pamiętał, co robił podczas lekcji, był w stanie takiego oszołomienia, że Minerva musiała mu przypomnieć o radzie pedagogicznej tego popołudnia. Nadal miał to dziwne, zupełnie nieznajome uczucie: jakby ktoś go trzymał, czuł wszechogarniające ciepło, coś odległego, duszącego i bolesnego; tak, bolesnego, ponieważ był świadomy, że to uczucie przywiązywało go do osoby, która umarła dawno temu.

Nikt mu właściwie nie powiedział niczego o jego bracie i ich stosunkach, chociaż Dumbledore wielokrotnie wspominał, że byli sobie bardzo bliscy, ale aż do wczorajszego popołudnia wydawało się to tylko zwykłym stwierdzeniem, albo dziecinną opowieścią: on, blisko z kimś? Ale zaraz po powrocie z cmentarza odszukał stare pudełko, które zawierało jego fotografie i otworzył je po raz pierwszy, odkąd odzyskał przytomność w Św. Mungo.

I byli na nich wszyscy, których nie pamiętał: jego matka, jego ojciec i on. Nie pamiętał go wcześniej, ale natychmiast rozpoznał. Ręce Severusa drżały, kiedy podnosił zdjęcia, jedno po drugim... później inne podobizny, zdjęcia o których nie pamiętał: Quietus i James Potter, Quietus i rodzina Potterów, Quietus i Lily Evans, a wreszcie Quietus i on, siedzący obok siebie na brzegu jeziora, roześmiani.

A ich rodzice oddali go Voldemortowi, i wszystkie jego nadzieje, szczęście, beztroski śmiech przepadł. Pozostała tylko jedna rzecz: stary, porysowany pomnik, niewyraźny napis i dwie daty.

Ból i gorycz przenikały jego myśli, jego serce, i chociaż nadal nic nie pamiętał o swoim bracie, wiedział, że coś ukrywał się pomiędzy tymi zaciemnionymi wspomnieniami, i on był znajomy, szokująco znajomy.

Quietus Snape. Teraz już tylko jakieś kości w zimnej ziemi. I już nigdy go nie spotka.

- ... i nie mogę się zgodzić z moimi młodszymi kolegami. Dostęp do tej części biblioteki jest ograniczony nie bez powodu. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mielibyśmy pozwolić uczniowi na wolny wstęp do niej. To bardzo, bardzo niebezpieczne - Madame Pince westchnęła głośno.

- Harry nie chce uczyć się Mrocznych Sztuk - wyjaśniła Armenia z lekkim poirytowaniem. - Mówiłam wam to, i jeśli chcecie, możemy rzucić zaklęcia na książki o Mrocznych Sztukach tak, żeby nie mógł ich używać.

- Nie wszystko co niebezpieczne, jest uważane za mroczne, pani profesor - słowa madam Sprout zaskoczyły prawie wszystkich w pokoju. Severus nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni usłyszał tę kobietę odzywającą się na zebraniu nauczycieli, ale to musiało być całe lata temu. - I jest powód, dla jakiego każdą z tych książek zdecydowaliśmy się umieścić w Zakazanej Części.

- Będę go nadzorować.

- Wolny wstęp czyni nadzorowanie nieco problematycznym, moja droga - warknęła gniewnie Madame Pince.

- Myślę, że możemy zaufać panu Snape'owi. - Kolejne zaskoczenie: profesor Binns zdecydował się dołączyć do dyskusji. - Jest bardzo zacnym uczniem, mądrym i pilnym.

Krótka cisza. Wszyscy potrzebowali trochę czasu, aby zregenerować się po szoku, jaki wywołała wypowiedź ducha: po pierwsze to, że otworzył usta; po drugie to, że wiedział o kim mówili. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, a McGonagall zachichotała cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią.

- To nie jest kwestia zaufania - powiedziała nagle profesor Sinistra. - Nie możemy mu dać wolnego dostępu. To nie byłoby fair w stosunku do pozostałych uczniów...

- On jest naszym najlepszym uczniem, Silvio - McGonagall wreszcie skończyła chichotać, by skoncentrować się na swojej koleżance. - Jest Prefektem Naczelnym i myślę, że potrzebuje każdej pomocy, jakiej możemy mu udzielić.

Hagrid i Vector przytaknęli, słysząc te słowa, ale Flitwick stanął na swoim krześle.

- Przykro mi, ale nie mogę się z tobą zgodzić, Minervo. Cóż, nie sądzę, aby pan Snape był niewart zaufania, lub że otrzymanie dostępu byłoby obrazą dla reszty uczniów, ale ja widzę, że już teraz jest przeładowany swoimi zaawansowanymi lekcjami, a jego stopnie...

- Jego stopnie poprawiły się w ciągu ostatniego miesiąca, Filiusie - przerwała mu McGonagall, a profesor Noir przytaknęła energicznie.

- Cóż, właśnie ta nagła poprawa martwi mnie - Flitwick skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała młoda kobieta.

- To nie jest naturalne. On coś planuje, ponieważ chce dorównać naszym oczekiwaniom. On...

- Śmieszne! - profesor obrony zerwała się na nogi i pochyliła do przodu. - Dałam mu radę, aby zmienił swoje pory snu, to wszystko!

Twarz Dumbledore'a pociemniała i nawet McGonagall skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Ale wtedy odezwał się Severus: - Zgadzam się z Filiusem, Sivią i innymi. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby miał wolny dostęp do ograniczonej części. Znając jego historię...

- Jego historię, Severusie? - warknęła McGonagall. - Jaką historię?

- Wiesz o czym mówię, Minervo. Chłopak sprawia same kłopoty. Zawsze miesza się w podejrzane sytuacje z podejrzanymi osobami... - zamilkł. Nagła cisza w pokoju nauczycielskim uciszyła również jego. - Co..? - zapytał niepewnie.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Ten chłopak już nie istnieje, Severusie. - Spojrzał na swoich kolegów. - Poddaję tę kwestię pod głosowanie. Czy możemy dać Quietusowi Snape'owi wolny dostęp do Zakazanej Części czy nie? Kto się zgadza?

Dumbledore, Noir, Vector, Hagrid, McGonagall i Binns podnieśli ręce.

- Sześć głosów. Kto się nie zgadza?

Severus, Sinistra, Flitwick, Sprout, Pince.

- Pięć głosów. Kto się wstrzymuje?

Trelawney i profesor od Mugoloznawstwa.

- Problem rozwiązany - oświadczył Dumbledore i usiadł z powrotem. - Quietus Snape może korzystać z Zakazanej Części i...

- Jako najbliższy krewny chcę zawetować decyzję - Severus wstał.

- Nie masz żadnych praw co do chłopca. - Nauczycielka Obrony również wstała. Jej głos był nerwowym sykiem. - Wyrzekłeś się go. W świetle prawa nie jest już twoim krewnym.

- Armenia ma rację, Severusie. Usiądź - słowa dyrektora były ostre i ostateczne.

- Ale ja...

- Oficjalnie odrzuciłeś go. Nie masz prawa wetować naszej decyzji.

- Zawiadomię więc Blacka - Severus uśmiechnął się z sarkazmem.

- Możesz. Ale nie teraz, siadaj - rozkazujący ton był nie do zignorowania. Severus osunął się na swoje krzesło i schował twarz w dłoniach. Dopiero kiedy jego koledzy zaczęli wychodzić z pokoju, opuścił je.

Nie wiedział jak długo tak siedział. Wreszcie parująca filiżanka herbaty, która pojawiła się przed nim, wytrąciła go z jego zamyślenia.

- Severus... - powiedział cicho Dumbledore.

Podniósł głowę.

- Dlaczego wszyscy chcecie, aby zginął? - zapytał nagle starszego mężczyznę.

Dumbledore uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Co masz na myśli, Severusie?

- Tą decyzją utwierdzicie go w mniemaniu, że to on ma uratować czarodziejski świat, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za starcie Voldemorta z powierzchni ziemi.

- Nie uważam, że ta decyzja popchnie go w tym kierunku.

- Nie? Jak myślisz, dlaczego chce wolnego dostępu? Nie wiem co on dokładnie planuje, ale wiem, że coś planuje.

- Ale dlaczego to ciebie martwi, Severusie?

- Nie wiem. Ale nie chcę, żeby zginął. Może to zaklęcie rodzinne, nie wiem, ale nie chcę, aby zginął.

Długa, pełna zrozumienia cisza zaległa w pokoju. Sączyli herbatę ze swoich filiżanek, ale żaden z nich nie chciał przerwać tej ciszy. Dopiero kiedy przybył skrzat i zaproponował ciasteczka, rozmowa potoczyła się dalej.

- Gdzie byłeś wczoraj, Severusie?

Słaby uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy młodszego mężczyzny.

- Byłem na cmentarzu w Hogsmeade. Nie chciałem tam iść, spacerowałem tylko i nagle znalazłem się przy grobie mojego brata. To było takie dziwne... jakby moje ciało wiedziało jak się tam dostać, a kiedy tam stałem, czułem jakby on tam ze mną był...

- Wczoraj była rocznica śmierci twojego brata, Severusie. Co roku tego dnia odwiedzałeś jego grób.

- Najwidoczniej część moich wspomnień nie została zupełnie usunięta... - wymamrotał gorzko Mistrz Eliksirów. - Powiedziałeś mi, że byliśmy bliscy. To prawda?

- Tak - przytaknął dyrektor. - Kochałeś go bardziej niż kogokolwiek innego w swoim życiu. Z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, później.

Severus poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Harry... - powiedział cicho. - Nie wiem, dlaczego czułem do niego tak silną nienawiść...

- Czułeś? - Starszy mężczyzna pochylił się ciekawie do przodu. - To znaczy, że już go nie nienawidzisz?

- Nie, nie nienawidzę go, Albusie. Nie znam jednak tego przyczyny.

Filiżanka stuknęła cicho, kiedy Dumbledore odstawił ją na spodek.

- Myślę, że mogę odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie - powiedział nagle.

- Które pytanie? - głos Severusa zabrzmiał obojętnie.

- O twoją nienawiść w stosunku do Harry'ego - Spojrzał na młodszego kolegę, który przytaknął ze średnim zainteresowaniem. - To zaczęło się od twojej walki z Jamesem Potterem i Syriuszem Blackiem na twoim pierwszym i drugim roku. Kiedy Quietus przyszedł do szkoły, w twoim trzecim roku, wpadli na pomysł, że zemszczą się na nim, zamiast na tobie, ponieważ on był młodszy i bardzo ufny. Wymyślili dowcip związany z mandragorą, który prawie go zabił. Od tamtego czasu nienawidziłeś ich i myślę, że działanie Jamesa Pottera ratującego ci życie też nie pomogło...

- On ratował skórę swoich przyjaciół! - warknął gniewnie Severus. - Miał gdzieś moje życie, Albusie!

- Wiem o tym, Severusie. I kiedy Harry przybył, był taki podobny do Jamesa... - Dumbledore nie kontynuował. Pozwolił Severusowi pomyśleć o konsekwencjach.

- Nienawidziłem chłopaka ze względu na Jamesa Pottera. Nienawidziłem Jamesa Pottera za to, że zaatakował mojego brata, którego kochałem. A później, chłopak okazał się być moim bratankiem, synem osoby, na której zależało mi najbardziej... - nagle jego wzrok się przejaśnił. - Byłem idiotą, że nienawidziłem chłopaka tylko z powodu jego ojca. I byłem idiotą, że kochałem go znowu tylko z powodu jego ojca! - wykrzyknął, uderzając pięściami w kolana.

- Severusie, nie kochałeś chłopaka tylko ze względu na jego ojca. Najpierw nauczyłeś się go kochać jako Harry'ego Pottera. Dodatkowym bonusem było, że okazał się twoim bratankiem. Przyjąłeś go z powrotem do swojej rodziny...

- Ale ja już go nie kocham! Tak, nie nienawidzę go, ale nie potrafię go kochać! Nawet go nie znam, i myślę, że udało mi się go odpędzić ode mnie, najdalej jak tylko to było możliwe. Nie ma już odwrotu, Albusie.

- Jesteś pewny? - Oczy Dumbledore'a nie iskrzyły jak zwykle. Wydawał się stary i zmęczony.

- Rozmawiałem z nim. Pokłóciliśmy się, ale zrozumiałem jedno. Moją jedyną drogą powrotną do niego byłoby moje... uczucie. Ale jedynym moim uczuciem w stosunku do niego jest poczucie winy - nie najlepsza podstawa do zbudowania dobrej relacji!

- Spróbuj poznać go lepiej, Severusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaśmiał się gorzko.

- A w jaki sposób mogę to zrobić, Albusie?

- Przyjmij go z powrotem na swoje lekcje i zaoferuj mu korepetycje, ponieważ stracił trzy miesiące.

Plan Dumbledore'a brzmiał interesująco. Severus wstał i przeciągnął się.

- Spróbuję, Albusie - powiedział i podszedł do drzwi. - Dobranoc.


	14. Roztrzaskany świat

**14. ROZTRZASKANY ŚWIAT **

- Jeszcze raz, panie Weasley.

- _Tempify momentum! _- krzyknął Ron i machnął nerwowo różdżką nad książką. Nie chciała ona jednak zniknąć, co powinna zrobić, gdyby zaklęcie zostało wypowiedziane prawidłowo. Potrząsnął głową z irytacją, kiedy zobaczył jak Hermiona rzuca z łatwością i wdziękiem to samo zaklęcie.

Profesor Flitwick był niezadowolony.

- Panie Weasley, jeszcze raz. Skoncentruj się na intencji i spróbuj wypowiedzieć zaklęcie prawidłowo.

- Staram się - wymamrotał Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Ale nie mogę tego zrobić.

Harry poczuł współczucie, kiedy tak patrzył na męczącego się Rona. Drugi tydzień ćwiczyli Czasowe Zaklęcie i nawet on miał poważne problemy w rzucaniu go prawidłowo. Chociaż tym razem mu się udało, to wiedział doskonale, że była to kwestia szczęścia, a nie umiejętności. A Ron miał mniej szczęścia niż on.

Czasowe Zaklęcie było jednym z najzabawniejszych zaklęć: powodowało, że rzecz znikała i pojawiała się później w tym samym miejscu. Było to zaklęcie, które oszukiwało nie tylko mugoli, ale również czarodziejów. Na ogół jednak był to pospolity dowcip, jaki czarodzieje robili mugolom: rzucali zaklęcie na przedmiot, który (kiedy nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi) znikał z widoku ku późniejszej frustracji właściciela i pojawiał się ponownie w tym samym miejscu, doprowadzając mugoli do szaleństwa, ponieważ oskarżali się o ślepotę: to przecież cały czas było pod ich nosem, myśleli sobie...

Teraz uczniowie ćwiczyli, jak rzucić na swoje książki bardzo krótkotrwałe Czasowe Zaklęcie, które działało tylko przez chwilę.

- _Tempify momentum! _- krzyknął gniewnie Ron i uderzył w książkę różdżką. Z głośnym hukiem książka zniknęła - tym razem całkowicie. Cała klasa patrzyła z wyczekiwaniem na stolik Rona, ale książka nie pojawiła się ponownie. Wreszcie Justyn zaczął się śmiać.

- Do diabła , gdzie jest twoja książka, kumplu? - wykrztusił pomiędzy dwoma atakami śmiechu.

Ron nerwowo wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał niepewnie na profesora.

- Prawdopodobnie tutaj, panie Finch-Fletchley - powiedział po chwili mały profesor, a później spojrzał na Rona. - Czy myślałeś o jakimś specjalnym miejscu, kiedy rzucałeś zaklęcie?

Ron ponownie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

- Nie, właściwie to nie... - wymamrotał i zaczerwienił się lekko.

- Jesteś pewny, panie Weasley? Czy może twój kolega ma rację i chciałeś wysłać swoją książkę do diabła..? - mrugnął profesor Flitwick. Ron zaczerwienił się mocniej.

- Eee... może... nie jestem pewny.

Harry z ledwością zdołał powstrzymać śmiech.

- Czy... w takim razie jego książka wylądowała w piekle? - Justyn uśmiechnął się szerzej i dziewczyny również się uśmiechnęły.

Profesor potarł w zamyśleniu policzek.

- Ponieważ osobiście nie sądzę, aby piekło istniało, a nawet jeśli istnieje, to nie sądzę, aby było ono konkretnym miejscem... Więc dokładne umiejscowienie książki pana Weasley'a jest niemożliwe... ale...

- Ale? - Neville przysunął się bliżej. - Nie ma jej tutaj, więc gdzieś musi być!

Wiele głów pokiwało na znak poparcia i starszy czarodziej westchnął.

- Coś w tym jest, panie Longbottom, ale to nie jest pytanie, na które można jasno odpowiedzieć. Osobiście myślę, że ta książka jest w miejscu, które pan Weasley uważa za "piekło". Ale jest również możliwe, że zdołał wysłać książkę w bardzo odległą przyszłość, które jest dla niego jak piekło, więc dokładny czas nie był "chwilą".

- Rozumiem - Neville zachichotał, a Ron posłał mu cwaniackie spojrzenie.

- W każdym razie proszę pana Weasley'a o kupno nowego podręcznika do Zaklęć - powiedział Flitwick. - Nie sądzę, abyśmy zdołali go znaleźć do następnej lekcji. Och, i napiszcie esej na dwie kartki na temat sposobów zmienianie miejsca czasowych przedmiotów... eee... nie mam na myśli sposobu, jaki pokazał nam pan Weasley...

Harry nadal się uśmiechał, kiedy wychodził z sali i kierował do Wielkiego Hallu na obiad. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka psuła mu dobry humor, był dwukartkowy esej... ale na napisanie go mieli całe ferie świąteczne, więc nie pozwolił pracy domowej zepsuć swojego beztroskiego nastroju. Napisze ją dobrze, będzie miał na to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Ron dogonił go przy wejściu do Hallu i usiedli obok siebie przy stole Gryffindoru.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wysłałem swoją książkę Zaklęć do piekła - wymruczał, ale nie było słychać gniewu w jego głosie, tylko nutkę wesołości.

- Wyobraź sobie zaskoczenie diabłów, kiedy pojawi się przed nimi szkolny podręcznik - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Może to pomoże im wymyślić jakieś nowe sposoby na torturowanie przeklętych dusz.

- O tak - Ron nagle wybuchnął dzikim śmiechem. - Harry, słuchaj, jak myślisz, co mówi diabeł, kiedy jest na kogoś wściekły?

Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkie z zaskoczenia. Po raz pierwszy Ron nazwał go jego _poprzednim _imieniem - i po raz pierwszy zachowywał się tak beztrosko w jego towarzystwie. Pokręcił głową.

- Nie wiem. - Spojrzał z rozbawieniem na kolegę.

- Idź do nieba.

- Co?

- Z pewnością mówi: zostaw mnie w spokoju, idź do nieba! - zaśmiał się Ron. - I wyobraź sobie diabła ze zdolnościami magicznymi... jak posyła nieszczęsnego, przeklętego ducha do nieba przez przypadek i zwykłe rozdrażnienie...

- Źle skierowane zaklęcie - uśmiechnął się Harry. - Może staniesz się zbawicielem podziemi...

Już byli w połowie obiadu, kiedy Harry zauważył, że brakuje Hermiony. Zerknął w stronę stołu Slytherinu, ale nie zobaczył jej siedzącej obok Aresa; co więcej, Aresa również nie było. Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy ich nie poszukać, ale szybko zmienił zdanie. To z pewnością coś z ich związkiem, więc nie chciał się mieszać. Zamiast tego spojrzał na Padmę, siedzącą przy stole Ravenclawu i westchnął w myślach. Miał własne problemy ze "związkiem", chociaż właściwie nie wiedział, jakiego rodzaju związek zachodził pomiędzy nim a tą Krukonką. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką wiedział, było to, że się w niej nie kocha, chociaż ją lubił: była ładna i inteligentna, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką razem robili była nauka (czasami także z Ronem i jego niechętną dziewczyną). Harry nie był pewny, czy jego zachowanie nie rani dziewczyny, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić. Jedyną osobą płci żeńskiej w zamku, w której się podkochiwał, była profesor Noir, i nikt inny. Ale to podkochiwanie było bezpieczne: kobieta nigdy się o tym nie dowie, a on nigdy nie wda się w związek, by pozostawić po sobie pogrążoną w żałobie dziewczynę. Ponieważ teraz był bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej pewny, że stanie się coś strasznie niedobrego i przerażającego.

Voldemort atakował go dużo częściej niż przedtem i jego wizje zdarzały się wielokrotnie w czasie jego dziennych drzemek, więc zmiana rozkładu snu już nie pomagała. Jakoś zdołał uniknąć wizji z Averym (najprawdopodobniej mężczyzna nadal grał rolę porządnego obywatela, pracownika i troskliwego ojca rodziny, więc nie miał czasu, aby każde popołudnie spędzać na służbie u swojego pana) ale w miarę, jak wizje stały się stałym elementem popołudni, Harry poddał się. Wrócił do zwykłego rozkładu dnia, spał w nocy z pomocą Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Nie powiedział Dumbledore'owi o nieszczęśliwej zmianie sytuacji - to było bezcelowe. Dyrektor nie mógłby nic na to poradzić; jedynym "dobrym" tego skutkiem było udowodnienie tezy starszego mężczyzny, że wśród grona pedagogicznego jest szpieg, który wiedział o nowych posunięciach Harry'ego. To musiał być ktoś spośród grona pedagogicznego, ponieważ profesor Noir powiedziała Harry'emu, że niechcący wygadała się na naradzie.

- Jak? - Harry przestraszył się.

- Dyskutowaliśmy na temat zgody dla ciebie na korzystanie z Zakazanej Części - odpowiedziała, czując się nieswojo.

- Nie wystarczyła pani zgoda? - Harry był zdziwiony. - Myślałem, że nauczyciele mogą dowolnie wydawać zezwolenia uczniom.

- Tak - poruszyła się na krześle. - Ale nie w przypadku nieograniczonego dostępu.

- Rozumiem - przytaknął Harry. - Domyślam się, że profesor Snape był temu przeciwny?

Zakłopotanie było doskonale widoczne na jej poważnej twarzy.

- Aha... - Harry nie potrzebował więcej dowodów. Wszystko było jasne.

A nawet jaśniejsze teraz. Drań!

To wspomnienie nawet teraz rozwścieczyło go tak bardzo, że nie był w stanie dokończyć obiadu. Gwałtownie wstał i wymaszerował z Wielkiego Hallu. Ron patrzył za nim w całkowitym zagubieniu. Gubił się w domysłach, jaką to znowu głupotę powiedział Harry'emu. Potrząsnął z desperacją głową i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kiedy czyjaś ręka dotknęła jego ramienia, spojrzał do góry.

- Nie sądzę, aby chodziło o ciebie - powiedział Neville i usiadł obok niego. - Myślę, że coś nagle przyszło mu do głowy i chciał zostać sam.

Ron poczuł się trochę lepiej.

- Nie wiem - wyszeptał. - Myślę, że już go nie znam. Nie jest już tą samą osobą, jaką był...

- Dużo przeżył, Ron.

Gorzki uśmieszek przemknął po twarzy rudzielca.

- Wiem - powiedział sarkastycznie. - Przeżył również moje tortury.

Neville złapał silniej za ramię Rona.

- Ron, nie wszystko co przeżył, jest związane z tobą. Jego niewola, jego blizny, jego związek z profesorem Snape'm i później straty: Fred i Snape... Wiesz, profesor Snape i on byli sobie bardzo bliscy - Ron skinął głową. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział! Nadal pamiętał zalaną łzami twarz profesora, kiedy ten trzymał w tym przerażającym miejscu nieprzytomnego Harry'ego. - Jak ojciec i syn. Widywałem ich razem wiele razy. I wiesz... zazdrościłem im ich związku. A teraz... - machnął zbywająco ręką. - Sam widzisz.

Ron znowu schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Znowu jest sam.

Neville nie poluźnił uchwytu.

- Stara się utrzymać nas z daleka od siebie.

- Musimy mu jakoś pomóc - zachrypiał słabo Ron. - Nie chcę go ponownie zranić.

-----  
Kiedy Severus zauważył, że chłopak - nie, nie chłopak, ale Quietus, poprawił się - wychodzi w pośpiechu, nagle się zdecydował. Teraz albo nigdy! Szybko przeprosił towarzystwo przy stole i poszedł za ch... za Quietusem.

Kiedy tylko chłopak opuścił Wielki Hall zaczął biec, ale głos Severusa zatrzymał go.

- STÓJ! - krzyknął za nim Mistrz Eliksirów. Chłopak niechętnie zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

- Tak, proszę pana? - uśmiechnął się urągliwie. - Chce pan odjąć punkty za bieganie po korytarzu? Dziesięć wystarczy?

Jego ton sprawił, że Severusowi zagotowała się krew, ale uspokoił się zdecydowanie.

- Nie - odpowiedział zwięźle i dodał - i nie używał w stosunku do mnie takiego tonu.

Harry spojrzał na niego i bezczelnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobrze, proszę pana - powiedział z udawanym posłuszeństwem. - Jak pan sobie życzy...

Severus zaciskał i rozwierał dłonie z gniewu, ale nie zareagował natychmiast. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i zamknął na chwilę oczy.

- Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać - wykrztusił wreszcie.

- Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać - odparł chłopak i zaczął się odwracać.

- Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść - warknął nagle Severus. - Jeszcze nie - dodał spokojniej.

Chłopak nie odwrócił się, tylko zatrzymał w pół ruchu.

- Ja tylko - Snape przełknął głośno - chciałem powiedzieć ci, że możesz chodzić na Zaawansowane Eliksiry, jeśli chcesz...

Reakcja chłopaka była tak zaskakująco szybka, że Severus cofnął się.

- Co!? - Chłopak odwrócił się i podszedł do niego. Młoda twarz wykrzywiła się z gniewu. - Niech mnie pan zostawi w spokoju, profesorze. Jeśli chce pan znieważać kogoś na swoich lekcjach, jest tam Neville albo Hermiona, lub nawet Parvati. Lubi pan nad nimi znęcać. To panu nie wystarcza? Chce pan znowu mnie wyśmiewać, upokarzać, tak jak podczas poprzednich lat? _"Potter, jesteś nieudolnym idiotą! Oszustem! Wyniosłą znakomitością!" _- udawał kwaśny głos Severusa. - I powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy nie będę miał szansy. I ja nie chcę szansy, nie z tobą! - wykrzyknął ostatnie zdanie.

Kiedy Severus zdecydował się porozmawiać z chłopcem, wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwa rozmowa. Ale chłopak wydawał się wcześniej taki spokojny i uprzejmy... Mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę.

- Nie - było to jedyne słowo, jakie zdołał wydusić z siebie. Przynajmniej sprawiło to, że chłopak zamilkł. - Nie - kontynuował już nieco pewniej. - Mówiłem poważnie. I oferuję ci dodatkowe zajęcia podczas ferii...

Atak furii wrócił z taką samą siłą.

- Ja! Nie! Potrzebuję! Ciebie! - chłopak wykrzykiwał każde słowo. - Nie potrzebuję twoich głupich dodatkowych lekcji, nie potrzebuję twoich głupich lekcji eliksirów i nie potrzebuję już ciebie w swoim życiu! Możesz to zrozumieć? Nie potrzebuję ciebie, nic dla mnie nie znaczysz!

- Ja tylko chciałem pomóc.

Chłopak uderzył z wściekłością pięścią w udo.

- Pomóc? - Jego oczy płonęły. - Och, słyszałem o twojej "pomocy" na radzie pedagogicznej!

- Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś znowu się wplątał w jakąś głupią bohaterszczyznę! - odparł gniewnie Severus.

- Wiem! _"Nie jesteś taką znakomitością, za jaką się uważasz, Potter"_, prawda? - chłopak prawie wypluł te słowa.

- Nie! - Severus zaczynał tracić panowanie nad sobą. - Raczej _"nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało"_!

Severus naprawdę nie wiedział, która część ich rozmowy rozwścieczyła chłopaka, ale teraz ta zawsze spokojna i uprzejma twarz była blada z czystej wściekłości.

- Odrzuciłeś mnie, dupku! Widziałem, czytałem dokument, w którym oświadczyłeś, że nie jesteś moim krewnym, przynajmniej legalnie, że jestem tylko twoim _mniemanym _bratankiem! Oficjalnie oświadczyłeś, że się mnie wypierasz, nie jestem twoim krewnym, ani twoim bratankiem i zrzekasz się odpowiedzialności za mnie, więc jeśli chcesz działać pod wpływem tego przeklętego zaklęcia to idź i opiekuj się swoim drogocennym, paskudnym chrześniakiem Śmierciożercą i zostaw mnie w spokoju! - chłopiec odwrócił się ponownie, aby odejść, ale tym razem zatrzymał się z własnej woli i wysyczał przez ramię. - I nie będę spędzał ferii tutaj. Wybieram się do mojej _rodziny _- zaakcentował ostatnie słowo i odszedł.

Severus pozostał sam w ciemnawym i zimnym korytarzu. Coś poszło straszliwie źle. A on nie wiedział właściwie co. Zdołał nie stracić panowania nad sobą, nie nawrzeszczał na chłopaka, a nawet więcej: nie używał w stosunku do niego sarkazmu. Chciał być tylko szczery, a Quietus, który w przeszłości był taki spokojnym, zrównoważonym i uprzejmym chłopcem nawrzeszczał na niego z taką wściekłością, która dorównywała zwykłym atakom furii.

I nie wiedział dlaczego, ale coś wewnątrz go bardzo zabolało. Czy to było serce?

Chłopak odmówił uczestniczenia w Zaawansowanych Eliksirach. Odmówił brania dodatkowych lekcji. Spędzi święta z Blackiem. Severus był pewny, że dla chłopca słowo "rodzina" znaczyło bardziej tego charłaka, byłego animaga, niż jakiegokolwiek Snape'a, więc nie będzie miał czasu, aby poznać chłopaka i ponownie nauczyć się go kochać. Teraz, kiedy sytuacja wydawała się taka beznadziejna i ostateczna, nagle nie chciał go stracić, być wyłączonym z jego życia.

Severus już nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć. Wszystko było takie chaotyczne... Kiedy tylko myślał o swoim bracie, czuł wyraźne i jednoznaczne ciepło, i coś jeszcze, jakby jego uszkodzone wspomnienia chciały się uwolnić z więzienia. Nic stałego i pewnego, tylko emocje i uczucia, głównie w nocy, we śnie... W czasie ostatnich tygodni wiele razy śnił, że siedział w jakimś wilgotnym i zimnym miejscu, w bólu, i nagle ktoś przyszedł do niego i nałożył na niego ciepły sweter i coś jeszcze, coś podobnego do koca otuliło go, a owa tajemnicza postać usiadła obok niego i przytuliła go. Słyszał cichy płacz, ktoś coś mamrotał - i w tym momencie się budził. Albo kolejny sen, który był wyraźniejszy: stał nad grobem, patrząc jak trumna powoli zagłębia się w ziemi, widział też Blacka, stojącego po drugiej stronie dziury, z twarzą zalaną łzami, przygnębionego, a w piersi czuł piekący ból... Pojawiały się uczucia i migawki obrazów takich jak te, ale pierwszy z ciepłym ubraniem i przytuleniem robił na nim największe wrażenie: Severus czuł te ramiona wokół siebie nawet po przebudzeniu...

I wiele razy, kiedy dostrzegł chłopca w zamku, czuł taką radość i przywiązanie, jak nigdy wcześniej; innymi razy w Wielkim Hallu miał ochotę podejść do niego i kazać mu jeść więcej, ponieważ chłopak znowu "skubał". Czuł dumę, kiedy jego koledzy wspominali, że Quietus Snape znowu otrzymał W z Numerologii, Transmutacji czy Zaklęć, i to wszystko było takie przerażające... Te uczucia były jego własnymi i zarazem nie były jego - były znajome i obce, a czasami zwiększały tylko jego frustrację do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów.

Ale kiedy tak stał w pustym korytarzu, wiedział, że jest tylko jeden sposób, aby okazać chłopcu swoje... swoje co? Przywiązanie? Akceptację? Kapitulację? Nie wiedział, ale chciał pokazać Quietusowi, że mu na nim zależy.

Wycofa dokument z Ministerstwa - ale poprosi urzędników, aby pozwolili Quietusowi wybrać, gdzie chce zostać. Nie ogłosi się opiekunem - zaoferuje to. I nawet jeśli chłopak zdecyduje się go odrzucić, przynajmniej zobaczy, że Severus był szczery.

-----  
Gdyby Severus wiedział, że Harry siedział dwa korytarze dalej na podłodze, z plecami przyciśniętymi do zimnej, kamiennej ściany, poszedłby za nim i spróbował go pocieszyć - ale nie wiedział. Harry czuł się samotny, tak samotny, jak czuł się kiedyś w dzieciństwie, zamknięty w schowku pod schodami, nie mając żadnych przyjaciół, ani nikogo z kim mógłby porozmawiać, lekceważony i znienawidzony. Tulił kolana do piersi i kołysał się powoli do przodu i tyłu, dygocąc.

_"Dupek, dupek, dupek" _powtarzał sobie jak kołysankę. Nienawidził faceta. A teraz ta najnowsza próba uspokojenia własnego sumienia albo znalezienia sposobu, by się poznęcać nad Harry'm - nie mógł zdecydować. Może jedno i drugie.

Potrzebował trochę czasu, aby odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, ale wreszcie udało mu się wstać i zarzucić torbę na ramię. Poszedł do biblioteki: znał siebie wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że czytanie i robienie notatek było dobrym sposobem na zapomnienie o wcześniejszej rozmowie. Po drodze do swojego ulubionego stołu zdjął z półki kilka książek do Zaklęć, które (jak miał nadzieję) będą pomocne w eseju, jaki miał napisać, powitał uprzejmie Madame Pompfrey i poszedł w stronę ostatniego rzędu regałów.

Ale stół nie był pusty. Ku jego zaskoczeniu siedziała przy nim pogrążona w nauce Hermiona, z przynajmniej dziesięcioma książkami przed sobą.

- Zastanawiałem się, gdzie mogły się podziać najlepsze książki o zaklęciach - powiedział Harry kładąc swoje książki na stół - ale teraz już wiem, widzę, że już je wybrałaś.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Oczywiście. Nie chcę się uczyć zaklęć podczas ferii świątecznych. Zdecydowałam, że napiszę ten esej póki jestem tutaj. - Nagle zauważyła zaczerwienione oczy Harry'ego. - Co się stało? - zapytała zmartwiona.

- Nie pytaj - odpowiedział gorzko Harry. - Severus złapał mnie na korytarzu i pokłóciliśmy się...

- Czego chciał?

- Chciał, żebym uczęszczał na jego lekcje zaawansowanych eliksirów...

- Quiet! Co cudownie! - krzyknęła Hermiona, ale na twarzy Harry'ego nadal malowała się gorycz.

- Nie zgodziłem się.

Cisza.

- Ale... dlaczego?

I nagle, jakby nic się pomiędzy nimi nie stało, Harry usiadł obok dziewczyny, spojrzał jej w oczy i zaczął opowiadać o rzeczach, które zagrzebał głęboko wewnątrz w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy: o kłótniach, jego wizycie u Uzdrowicielki, agresji Severusa, myślodsiewni, Averym, szpitalu... Hermiona objęła go ramieniem i Harry poczuł, jakby wielki ciężar spadł mu z serca. Łatwiej mu było oddychać, przyszłość malowała się w jaśniejszych kolorach, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- ... i myślę, że przebaczyłem Ronowi - rzekł w końcu. Hermiona przytaknęła.

Po krótkiej przerwie Harry dodał: - I widzę, że ty też masz czerwone oczy.

Dziewczyna zesztywniała i wypuściła Harry'ego ze swojego uścisku.

- Ares i ja zdecydowaliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. Tylko przyjaciółmi.

Harry spojrzał na nią pytająco.

- Zerwaliście ze sobą?

Hermiona przytaknęła.

- Czy to z mojego powodu? - Harry zaryzykował kolejne pytanie.

- Nie. My tylko zrozumieliśmy, że nie... pasujemy do siebie - powiedziała w końcu Hermiona. - I sądzę, że Ares chciał wrócić do Lisy, wiesz, tej Krukonki, której pomagał w nauce w zeszłym roku...

- Zdradzał cię? - Harry zerwał się na nogi. - Ten cholerny...

- Przestań, Quiet! - Hermiona złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła z powrotem na krzesło. - To była wspólna decyzja. Próbowaliśmy. Nie wyszło, więc postanowiliśmy cicho pójść własnymi drogami, bez przedstawień i kłótni. Nie chcę, żebyś był zły na Aresa, jest wspaniałym chłopakiem, chociaż czuje się źle przy tobie...

- Dlaczego?

- Letnie wydarzenia. Widział, że Syriusz i profesor Snape obwiniali ciebie o śmierć Freda...

- Severus nigdy mnie nie obwiniał - odparł zgodnie z prawdą Harry. Hermiona wzruszyła lekko ramionami.

- Ares myślał, że tak, czuł się winny i powiedział mi, że to wszystko jego wina, nie twoja.

Harry zamknął oczy.

- To dlatego nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Był taki zamknięty w sobie podczas tego semestru, a ja nie zauważyłem...

- Obaj byliście zbyt zajęci własnymi problemami. Myślę, że powinieneś pójść i z nim porozmawiać - nie o mnie, czy naszym chodzeniu ze sobą, to nie twoja sprawa, ale o was dwóch, waszym poczuciu winy i o tym, co się stało latem.

- Taak... - mruknął Harry, myśląc o swoim ślizgońskim przyjacielu. - Myślę, że odciąłem się od wszystkich, nie tylko od Aresa.

- Jeszcze nie jest za późno, Quiet. Wiem, że Neville również chce z tobą porozmawiać, i może Ron będzie szczęśliwszy, kiedy to jemu powiesz, a nie mnie, że mu wybaczyłeś...

Krótkie kaszlnięcie przerwało jej. Spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli Rona oraz Neville'a.

- O wilku mowa - wymamrotał pod nosem Harry, ale uśmiechnął się. Neville uśmiechnął się również, ale Ron zaczął nerwowo gryźć wargi. - Siadajcie. Hermiona przygotowała książki, które są potrzebne do napisania naszej pracy domowej.

- Eee... - Ron uśmiechnął się. - Hermiona, pożyczysz mi swoje notatki?

- Co? - dziewczyna potrząsnęła z irytacją głową. - Ronie Weasley, jeśli chcesz napisać swój esej, to będziesz musiał skorzystać z własnych notatek!

- Hermiona, proszę - Harry dołączył się do próśb Rona.

- Jak za dawnych, dobrych lat - powiedział Neville, ale jego słowa uderzyły Harry'ego.

- Nic nie będzie takie jak dawniej, Neville - powiedział i odwrócił się do Rona, który nagle zbladł. - Ale to nie znaczy, że ci nie wybaczyłem, Ron.

- Masz na myśli... że możemy znowu być przyjaciółmi? - zapytał niepewnie Ron. Harry przytaknął.

- Myślę, że _jesteśmy _znowu przyjaciółmi, Ron. Ale... to nie jest ta przyjaźń. Obaj bardzo się zmieniliśmy i pochlebiam sobie, myśląc, że dorośliśmy.

By zmniejszyć napięcie, Neville odezwał się: - Harry, widziałem, że profesor Snape wyszedł za tobą z Wielkiego Hallu. Czy to znaczy, że...wy dwaj się pogodziliście, znowu?

Niewinne pytanie Neville'a uderzyło w Harry'ego z taką siłą, że nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, tylko potrząsnął głową.

- Nie. Wręcz odwrotnie.

- Och - Neville uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - Najwidoczniej dzisiaj mam specjalny dzień do mówienia głupstw.

- Daj spokój, Neville. Quiet jest dzisiaj trochę drażliwy, ale nie ma za co przepraszać - Hermiona szturchnęła Harry'ego łokciem. - Mam rację?

Harry przewrócił oczami w udawanym rozdrażnieniu.

- Jak zawsze, Hermiona.

- Dlaczego nazywasz go Quiet? - zapytał nagle Ron. Harry westchnął.

- Neville, masz towarzysza w głupocie.

- Quiet! - Hermiona krzyknęła na niego z żarem. - Słuchaj, nie możesz być urażony przez każde pytanie, jakie zadamy! Nie robimy tego, żeby cię obrazić, chcemy poznać ciebie lepiej, i jeśli naprawdę zdecydowałeś się z nami rozmawiać, nie możesz się co chwila obrażać! - odwróciła się do Neville'a. - Nazywam go Quiet, bo słyszałam, jak profesor Snape wołał na niego w ten sposób w zeszłym roku, i stwierdziłam, że to pasuje do niego. Może pamiętasz jak on...

- Tak - wymamrotał z poczuciem winy Ron i opuścił głowę.

- A później, kiedy dowiedziałam się o jego prawdziwej tożsamości - nie dodała kiedy, ku uldze Harry'ego, który nie chciał przypominać Ronowi o jego ataku w Hogsmeade - musiałam udawać. I przywykłam do tego.

- Dla mnie Quietus i Harry to dwie różne osoby - powiedział nagle Neville. - Ty naprawdę się zmieniłeś, Qui... Harry. I wielu z nas nie wie, jak się do ciebie odzywać, jak ciebie nazywać. Było w porządku, kiedy byłeś Harry'm. Później było dobrze, kiedy byłeś Quietusem. Ale te wszystkie rewelacje... Myślę, że wiele razy nie wiemy co powiedzieć, a twoja opowieść w Wielkim Hallu wystraszyła nas... - Neville spojrzał na niego zamyślony. - Myślę, że ty dorosłeś - a my jesteśmy nadal dziećmi.

Po obiedzie Harry złapał Aresa i przeprosił za długą ciszę pomiędzy nimi.

- Przepraszam, Ares, że byłem takim dupkiem w stosunku do ciebie.

- Jesteś psychiczny. To również moja wina. - Brązowe oczy Aresa uśmiechnęły się do niego smutno. - Chciałeś porozmawiać ze mną na temat Hermiony, prawda?

- Nie - Harry stanowczo potrząsnął głową. - To sprawa pomiędzy wami. Ale Hermiona powiedziała mi, że obwiniasz się za letnie wydarzenia. Ja robię to samo.

Ich rozmowa była długa i wypełniona emocjami.

Ale w nocy, kiedy Harry wreszcie poszedł do łóżka, poczuł się pogodzony ze sobą i światem - z wyjątkiem może Severusa, oczywiście.

-----  
Ferie świąteczne były zaskakująco wesołe - i spędzał je w bardzo zaskakującym miejscu: po ataku na Black Manor Dumbledore zdecydował przenieść Blacka i Anię do starego domu pani Figg w Little Whinging, blisko Privet Drive 4. Harry sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale ten fakt sprawił, że był zadowolony i podekscytowany. To było zabawne: chodzić po znajomych ulicach, przejściach i alejach - było to trochę jak powrót do domu: wszystko jednocześnie takie znajome i takie obce. Największą różnicę stanowiło to, że mieszkańcy Privet Drive 4 nie patrzyli na niego z tą szczególną mieszanką strachu i dobrze zamaskowanego zaciekawienia (tak jak patrzy się na zwierzęta w ZOO), ale traktowali go jak chrześniaka ich najnowszego sąsiada - pana Blacka, który był prawdziwym dżentelmenem, chociaż czasami trochę dziwacznym, i którego córka, ku zdumieniu pani Dursley, uczęszczała do tej samej szkoły, co kiedyś jej syn.

Syriusz powiedział Harry'emu, że kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Anię rozmawiającą z panią Dursley (która oczywiście chciała dowiedzieć się jakichś szczegółów na temat nowego sąsiada) z trudem powstrzymał się przed zachowaniem w niedżentelmeński sposób.

- Gdybym miał ze sobą swoją różdżkę i magię, przeklinałbym ją, aż by straciła przytomność - powiedział z żarem. - Pamiętam, jak cię traktowali, i pamiętam, jak stali nad twoim grobem - ani jednej łzy... A później wyparli się ciebie...

- Nie przejmuj się tak tym, Syriuszu - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Cieszę się, że mnie nie chcieli, a teraz nie mogą mnie poznać i to wydaje mi się zabawne.

Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Dudley'a i jego gang: jego kuzyn nie był tak gruby, jak go pamiętał, chociaż nadal nie miał szyi i był wielki, ale najwidoczniej on również zaczynał dorastać.

Jedna rzecz była dziwna dla Harry'ego: musiał znowu mieszkać w mugolskim domu i kiedy wchodził do swojej sypialni (najmniejszej, gdyż największa należała do dwóch dziewcząt - Hermiona znowu mieszkała z nimi - a druga należała do Syriusza) musiał otwierać okno, aby nie czuć duchoty. Ten fakt zaskoczył go: po dziesięciu latach w schowku pod schodami powinno być łatwiej, ale najwidoczniej po dwóch tygodniach spędzonych w więzieniu Voldemorta pewne psychiczne blizny pozostały. To samo uczucie, które atakowało go wiele razy podczas ich ucieczki, ściskało go za gardło. Może nigdy nie będzie w stanie zerwać tych więzów. Tak jak nigdy nie przedostanie się poprzez mury Severusa - głównie dlatego, że już tego nie chciał. W swoim życiu nacierpiał się z powodu różnych zmian... Strata Severusa była jedną z nich - bolesną, ale tylko jedną.

Ale w sumie to były szczęśliwe święta, z dużą ilością prezentów dla każdego, z cukierkowymi zabawkami i pomarańczami; mugolskimi zabawkami w typowe mugolskie święta, ale Syriusz wydawał się dużo szczęśliwszy niż w czasie ostatniego roku, głównie kiedy przybył z prezentami Lupin.

Harry wiedział, że Remus nie spędzał świąt w mugolski sposób, ale dołączył do nich na kilka dni. Kiedy jednak Syriusz zaproponował mu, aby spędził z nimi Nowy Rok, odmówił uprzejmie.

- Będzie małe zebranie w Kwaterze Głównej, cały Zakon w pogotowiu - wiesz jak Śmierciożercy lubią świętować Nowy Rok.

- Taak - wymamrotał Syriusz. - Torturami i morderstwami.

- Musicie być bardzo ostrożni. Nie opuszczajcie Little Whinging. Tutaj jesteście bezpieczni pod Fideliusem...

- Remus, bądź bardzo ostrożny. Jako nasz strażnik sekretu...

- Dlatego zostanę w Snape Manor z Dumbledore'm. nie pójdziemy robić obławę. Będziemy stamtąd kierować...

- Kto jest waszym strażnikiem sekretu?

- Nie wiem. Dumbledore wie - i oczywiście strażnik sekretu. Może także Minerva...

Syriusz pokręcił głową.

- Nienawidzę tych wszystkich tajemnic. To nie przyniesie nic dobrego.

- Jesteś paranoikiem.

-----  
W telewizji nie leciało nic ciekawego, więc Harry był leżał na sofie pogrążony w półśnie przed ekranem, podczas gdy Syriusz i Hermiona kłócili się o coś - zapewne znowu o Anię. Harry uśmiechnął się. Za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykali, Syriusz i Hermiona sprzeczali się - i chociaż Harry nigdy się do tego nie włączał, zgadzał się z Hermioną. Syriusz rozpieszczał dziewczynkę. Mężczyzna i dziewczynka byli szaleli nawzajem na swoim punkcie, ale to sprawiało, że Syriusz nie był powiedzieć jej "nie". Na szczęście wyszli z bawialni, więc ich rozmowa nie była zbyt głośna i Harry mógł się przespać.

Właściwie to nie spał, był gdzieś na granicy snu i jawy, ale kiedy rozdzierający ból rozerwał jego bliznę na czole, wiedział, że to i tak nie był dobry pomysł.

Poczuł, jak zsuwa się z sofy, z rękami przyciśniętymi do czoła, ale nie trwało to długo: wkrótce bawialnia zniknęła wraz z sofą, telewizorem i cichą rozmową w kuchni, a Harry stał pośrodku bawialni w Snape Manor i zanim zdążył o czymkolwiek pomyśleć, wiedział już, że Syriusz miał rację. Był problem ze strażnikami sekretu.

Voldemort, a z nim przynajmniej dwudziestu najlepszych Śmierciożerców, stali w bawialni dworu, otaczając trzy blade, kruche postacie: jedną z długimi białymi włosami i brodą - to był Dumbledore, drugą z piaskowymi włosami i orzechowymi oczami - to Remus Lupin, i czarownicę o długich, brązowych włosach i brązowych oczach - profesor Noir. Troje ludzi w życiu Harry'ego, na których zależało mu najbardziej; troje ludzi, których kochał... I chociaż Harry wiedział, że Dumbledore był rzeczywiście bardzo potężnym czarodziejem, wiedział również, że nie mieli żadnej szansy. Żadnej szansy oporu, żadnej szansy na przetrwanie.

- Nie! - krzyknął z desperacją. - Nie! - zapłakał. - Remus! Dyrektorze! Pani profesor! Nie!

I w następnej chwili w pokoju poleciały klątwy w kierunku stojących postaci. Voldemort był wystarczająco mądry, aby nie wdawać się w rozmowę ze swoim najgorszym wrogiem. Zaatakował z pomocą swoich sług, Wewnętrznego Kręgu, Harry znał ich ze swoich poprzednich wizji. Remusa jako pierwszego uderzyła klątwa. Upadł na kolana, ale nie opuścił różdżki.

- Remus, idź! - krzyknął do niego Dumbledore. - Idź! Nie możesz tutaj zostać! - Nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej, tylko rzucił szybko tarczę na wymiotującego mężczyznę. - Użyj natychmiast portkey'a!

- _Crucio! _- krzyknął ktoś i nagle profesor Noir upadła na podłogę, krzycząc z bólu.

- _Finite Incantatem! _- Lupin machnął różdżką i wstał. Jego twarz była zielonkawa. Klątwa zaatakowała jego żołądek. - Armena!

Kobieta spojrzała w jego stronę tylko po to, aby zauważyć mały przedmiot lecący w jej kierunku.

- Powiedz im, że przepraszam - powiedział Lupin, kiedy kobieta chwyciła portkey. W następnej chwili zniknęła.

- Lupin, uważaj! - znowu krzyknął Dumbledore. - _Thorax! _

Ale jego próba ochrony Lupina skończyła się niepowodzeniem: Niewybaczalne uderzyły Lupina w pierś. Wrzask.

_- Crucio! _

_- Crucio! _

_- Crucio! _

_- Crucio! _- niezliczone identyczne krzyki brzmiały jak pieśń szaleńca o przewrotnym rytmie.

Lupin nie był już w stanie wstać. Wił się tylko na podłodze, krzycząc głośno.

- _Crucio! _-krzyknął Avery.

- _Crucio! _- krzyknął Draco Malfoy.

- _Crucio! _- krzyknął Macnair.

Płacz Harry'ego towarzyszył krzykom wilkołaka, jego przyjaciela.

- Remus, Remus, wróć do domu - chłopiec nie potrafił powiedzieć nic więcej, a wtedy, pod siłą ataku Dumbledore nagle upadł na kolana.

- NIEEEEEEEEEEE! - Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dumbledore nie mógł umrzeć. Był największym czarodziejem stulecia. Był jego mentorem, jego kotwicą na tej wojnie, jego kapitanem...

- _Crucio! _- krzyknął Voldemort i starszy mężczyzna zgiął się z bólu.

- _Crucio! _- krzyknął Malfoy i Remus nie był już więcej w stanie krzyczeć w tej przerażającej torturze.

_- Crucio! _

_- Crucio! _

_- Crucio! _

_- Crucio! _- nic więcej, tylko to jedno słowo dziesięć razy, sto razy... - i najpierw wrzaski, potem jęki i konwulsje. Potem cisza.

- A teraz spójrz starcze, jak twój ostatni kompan umiera przed tobą - powiedział Voldemort i podszedł do Lupina. - _Ennervate._

Lupin otworzył oczy, ale nie mógł się poruszyć.

- Patrz starcze, jaki będzie los twojej żałosnej organizacji. - Złapał włosy Lupina i podniósł go tak, aby Dumbledore mógł zobaczyć swojego towarzysza.

- W porządku, Albus. To była dobra walka - powiedział z trudem Lupin i Harry widział łzy na starej, wymęczonej twarzy. Nagle Voldemort uniósł twarz Lupina swoją różdżką.

- Pa pa, mały wilkołaczku. _Avada Kedavra. _

- REMUS! - krzyknął Harry w fizycznym i emocjonalnym bólu, patrząc, jak ciało mężczyzny upada bezwładnie na podłogę. - Remus, Remus...

- To koniec, starcze.

- A jednak nie wygrasz, Tom - zachrypiał cicho Dumbledore i nawet nie drgnął, kiedy różdżka wroga dotknęła jego czoła.

- _Avada Kedavra. _

Harry poczuł, jakby uderzył w ziemię po upadku z Wieży Astronomicznej. Jego pierś i głowa eksplodowały bólem nie do zniesienia, osuwał się w ciemność...

-----  
- Harry?

- Syriusz? - zamglony umysł Harry'ego zdołał jakoś rozpoznać głos swojego ojca chrzestnego. - Wody...

Chłodna szklanka dotknęła jego warg i otworzył usta. Jeden łyk, drugi... wystarczy.

- Dzięki.

- Proszę.

Proste słowa.

- Remus nie żyje - powiedział Harry.

- Wiem.

- Dyrektor też - dodał słabo.

- Znaleźliśmy ich niedługo po ataku.

- Przewyższali ich liczebnie.

- Armena mi powiedziała.

- Lupin powiedział dyrektorowi, że to była dobra walka.

Cisza.

- A dyrektor powiedział Voldemortowi, że on nie wygra.

Lekkie drżenie tuż obok, w jego łóżku.

- Nie wierzę mu, Syriusz.

Mgła powróciła.

Zaskrzypiały drzwi. Pośpieszne kroki.

- W porządku z nim, Black?

- Nie.

- Co się stało?

- Widział wszystko. Miał wizję.

Ktoś podszedł chwiejnie do łóżka. Materac ugiął się, kiedy ktoś położył się na nim.

Płacz. Harry jak przez grubą warstwę waty słyszał płacz. Ktoś płakał. Dwie osoby... Później ktoś uścisnął go mocno, poczuł gorące łzy w swoich włosach, drżenie czyjejś piersi.

Później, kilka godzin... lub dni później, mgła powoli zaczęła znikać. Czuł ciepłe ciało leżące obok niego.

- Severus..? - wyszeptał.

- To ja, Ania. - Cienki głos i małe ramiona obejmujące go. - Jesteśmy tu z tobą.

Następnym razem była to Hermiona, później Syriusz.

I przeniesiono go w inne miejsce, ponieważ poprzednie stało się zbyt głośne, ale słyszał hałasy wypełniające mury: wiele osób wchodziło i wychodziło.

- Bardzo, bardzo traumatyczny fizyczny i emocjonalny szok - usłyszał za którymś razem zmęczony głos Głównej Uzdrowicielki. - Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będzie taki sam. Po lecie i późniejszych wydarzeniach... A teraz to...

Znów czyjeś ramiona i ciche błaganie Hermiony: - Quiet, Quiet, proszę, obudź się... - ale on nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł. Wiedział, że dawano mu Eliksir Bezsennego Snu od czasu do czasu: poznawał jego smak.

- Otrujesz go! - Severus kłócił się z Madame Pompfrey, ale pielęgniarka ostudziła gniewnego Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Muszę mu to dawać, Severusie. Nie możemy pozwolić, aby miał kolejną wizję. To by go zabiło.

- Eliksir również go zabije. Nie dawaj mu tego więcej.

- Potrzebujemy czasu, Severusie. Proszę, zrozum mnie.

Później ponownie go przeniesiono. Tego dnia poczuł, że może otworzyć oczy.

Był w ambulatorium. Może rzeczywiście powinien się tutaj wprowadzić, jak Madame Pompfrey zaproponowała kilka tygodni wcześniej.

- Harry?

Hermiona siedziała obok łóżka.

- Możesz mi dać trochę wody?

Napił się. Czuł, że ta zwykła woda jest lepsza niż cokolwiek, co wcześniej pił.

- Jak długo? - zapytał. Nie musiał nic więcej dodawać, Hermiona zrozumiała jego pytanie.

- Osiem dni.

Harry lekko kiwnął głową.

- Zdrajca jest członkiem Zakonu - powiedział nagle. - Zdrajca zabił dyrektora i Remusa. Nie Voldemort. Wiesz kim on był?

- Nie - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - Nikt nie wie.

Cisza.

- Gdzie jest Syriusz?

- W kwaterach profesor Noir z Anią.

- Kto mnie tutaj przyniósł?

- Fletcher - ale teraz Hermiona zdecydowała się rozwinąć odpowiedź. - Remus dał swój portkey profesor Noir i on przeniósł ją do naszego domu. Należał do Lupina, specjalny portkey dla strażników sekretu. Przybyliśmy do bawialni w tej samej chwili co ona. Wiłeś się tam i krzyczałeś jak szaleniec. Staraliśmy się wyrwać ciebie z wizji, ale nie mogliśmy. Uzdrowicielka powiedziała, że to dlatego, że nie chciałeś zostawić ich samych.

Harry przytaknął.

- Chciałem im pomóc - powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

- Kilka minut później przybył Fletcher. Starał się skontaktować z dyrektorem poprzez ogień, ale palenisko było zablokowane. Wtedy postanowił sprawdzić nas. Było straszne zamieszanie. Ty krzyczałeś i krwawiłeś w ramionach Syriusza, który starał się przytrzymać ciebie nie sprawiając ci więcej bólu, ja trzymałam Anię, bo była w szoku, a profesor Noir tylko drżała i nie mogła powiedzieć słowa... Śmierciożercy torturowali ich przez przynajmniej czterdzieści minut - zajęło czterdzieści minut abyś zemdlał. Cieszę się, że odzyskałeś przytomność. Baliśmy się, że straciłeś rozum przez te przedłużone Cruciatus.

- Co to było za zamieszanie kilka dni temu?

- Pogrzeb dyrektora i Remusa.

Harry nagle zamknął oczy, błagając mgłę, aby powróciła.

Ale ona nie wróciła. Życie musi się toczyć dalej.


	15. Mroczny tunel

**15. MROCZNY TUNEL **

Harry był słaby. I chory. I wyjątkowo odrętwiały. Jakby wyciśnięto z niego wszystkie jego siły. Całe jego życie wydawało się takie nierzeczywiste, takie inne... Starał się udawać, że wszystko było w porządku, ale, oczywiście, nikt mu nie wierzył i wszędzie, gdzie szedł, podążały za nim zmartwione spojrzenia, a to również było denerwujące...

Powrócił na lekcje kilka dni później niż jego koledzy, ale nie potrafił znaleźć sobie na nich miejsca. Nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Nigdzie nie było Dumbledore'a. A jego nieobecność była dla Harry'ego nie do zniesienia. Czuł wewnątrz olbrzymią dziurę, jakby wszystko nagle okazało się bezcelowe - i być może naprawdę wszystko takie się stało. Jaka nadzieja im teraz pozostała? Jaką pomoc mogli teraz otrzymać?

Jak Dumbledore mógł zginąć w taki sposób? Miał być największym czarodziejem stulecia! Miał być w stanie obronić się przed całą armią Śmierciożerców! A nawet więcej - pokonać ich!

Ale on... on po prostu umarł. W bólu. Bez prawdziwej walki, prawdziwego oporu. I nawet pozwolił, aby Remus umarł przy jego boku. Jak on mógł...?

Mimo tych wszystkich śmierci, które Harry widział poprzez swoje połączenie z Voldemortem, nie był w stanie przyzwyczaić się do oglądania, jak ludzie umierają. A śmierć Remusa Lupina i Albusa Dumbledore'a ciążyła jeszcze bardziej na jego ramionach, jego duszy.

Pragnął, aby żyli. By byli tutaj, ze wszystkimi, którzy ich kochali i potrzebowali.

Harry zauważył, że nie jest w stanie spoglądać na główny stół w Wielkim Hallu, chociaż krzesło Dumbledore'a nie pozostało puste. Profesor McGonagall, jako wicedyrektorka szybko zajęła jego miejsce. Jak dla Harry'ego zbyt szybko, ale Hermiona zgodziła się z profesor: życie musi się toczyć dalej.

- Minęły już ponad dwa tygodnie od pogrzebu profesora Dumbledore'a - powiedziała kiedyś cicho Harry'emu, kiedy siedzieli razem w bibliotece. - Uczniowie, szkoła... potrzebują kogoś, kto tym wszystkim pokieruje.

Miała rację, Harry dobrze o tym wiedział, ale to wcale nie zmniejszyło jego złych przeczuć w stosunku po nauczycielki Transmutacji. Chociaż nie miała zostać nauczycielką Transmutacji na długo: Zarząd miał zamiar awansować ją na Dyrektorkę Hogwartu, Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Harry był całkowicie zagubiony w myślach. Jeśli Zarząd wyznaczy McGonagall, to będą potrzebowali nowego nauczyciela Transmutacji, a Harry nie czuł się gotowy na spotkanie z nową osobą, która go nie znała i która będzie do niego miała jakieś uprzedzenia czy wymagania... Nie lubił zmian. Chciał, aby wszystko pozostało tak jak było wcześniej, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że nic nie będzie takie samo, już nigdy...

Podniecony gwar wytrącił go z zamyślenia.

- Co mogło się stać? - zapytała Parvati Neville'a, nie próbując nawet szeptać. - Lekcja powinna się zacząć ponad dziesięć minut temu, a profesor Noir nadal tutaj nie ma!

To było dziwne, naprawdę. Zazwyczaj ich młoda nauczycielka była co najmniej tak punktualna jak profesorka Transmutacji. Nigdy się nie spóźniała, nawet minutę, nie mówiąc już o dziesięciu!

Złe przeczucie ścisnęło Harry'ego za gardło. Podejrzewał, że to mogło mieć coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Dumbledore'a.

A wtedy drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem i do klasy wmaszerował Severus, w bardzo nędznym nastroju.

- Otwórzcie swoje książki na stronie 122. Zróbcie notatki - burknął, w jego głosie był wyraźnie słyszalny gniew.

Po pierwszej chwili szoku i ciszy, wszyscy poruszyli się by wykonać polecenie najmniej lubianego nauczyciela, nie chcąc irytować go jeszcze bardziej. Tylko Harry siedział nieruchomo.

- Co się stało z profesor Noir? - zapytał spokojnie, ale doskonale słyszalnym głosem.

Kiedy pytanie opuściło jego usta, nagle uderzyła go niezwykła dziwaczność sytuacji. To przypomniało mu inną lekcję Obrony, kiedy nie było Lupina (na myśl o Remusie serce ścisnęło mu się jeszcze bardziej, i coś zaczęło szczypać go w oczach) a on zapytał Snape'a - _Severusa Snape'a_, poprawił się w myśli - o swojego ulubionego nauczyciela. Wtedy jego pytanie pociągnęło za sobą utratę wielu punktów i grubiańskie słowa. Teraz sytuacja była nieco inna.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się do niego, wstrząśnięty.

- Jesteś tutaj...? - Było to na wpół pytanie, na wpół stwierdzenie, ale w następnej chwili zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy. - Och - dodał. - Jesteś przecież w Zaawansowanej Obronie...

W klasie zrobiło się bardzo cicho i wszyscy patrzyli na nich z ciekawością. Co Snape zrobi Harry'emu? Snape, wprost przeciwnie do oczekiwań, nie zrobił nic wstrętnego, westchnął tylko.

- Nie mogła przyjść - odrzekł i, o dziwo, nie odjął żadnych punktów.

- Dlaczego? - zapytał oschle Harry. Nie imponowała mu spokojna postawa Mistrza Eliksirów.

- Oficjalne interesy - odpowiedział Severus, nadal spokojnie. - Ale teraz rób notatki.

- Ministerstwo? - nalegał Harry.

- Panie Snape - z ust ich nauczyciela eliksirów to imię brzmiało więcej niż dziwnie - to jest lekcja. Otwórz książkę i zrób notatki.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, tocząc wojnę na spojrzenia. Później Severus opuścił oczy i dodał bardzo, bardzo cicho "proszę".

Słysząc proszący ton, Harry nie opierał się już dłużej. Otworzył podręcznik i przebiegł oczami po wersach, jednak nawet ich nie widział, myślami był gdzie indziej.

Coś się stało. Coś przerażającego i nieodwracalnego, czuł to w kościach. I Severus był taki dziwny... taki cichy i ostrożny; ostrość, z jaką wszedł do klasy, zniknęła natychmiast, kiedy zauważył obecność Harry'ego. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić. Przyglądał się ostrożnie swojemu wujowi, szukając jakichś znaków, które pomogłyby mu zrozumieć, ale mężczyzna usiadł za stołem nauczycielskim i przeglądał w milczeniu notatki nauczycielki. To sprawiło, że Harry zrobił się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy. Implikacje zachowania Severusa były oczywiste. Mężczyzna studiował notatki koleżanki, ponieważ ona miała nie wrócić. Harry poczuł, jak ręce mu drżą.

Po lekcji pozostał z tyłu. Czekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali i niepewnie podszedł do stołu nauczycielskiego.

- Proszę pana..? - zapytał uprzejmym tonem.

Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zaskoczony niepewnymi słowami Harry'ego.

- Tak? - odparł zmęczonym głosem.

- Co się stało z profesor Noir?

- Aresztowało ją Ministerstwo. Pod zarzutem zdradzenia Lupina i dyrektora.

Harry prawie upadł.

- Ale... to nie była ona! Gdyby Remus nie dał jej swojego portkey'a, to zginęłaby razem z dyrektorem!

Stali po przeciwnych stronach biurka, twarzą w twarz, bez typowej między nimi animozji. Ani Harry, ani Severus nie patrzyli na siebie gniewnie, stali tylko w jakby towarzyskiej ciszy. Wreszcie Severus odezwał się:

- Wiem. Ale nie mamy żadnego dowodu. A polityczne reperkusje były zbyt silne. Patil musiał coś zrobić.

- Rozumiem... - głos Harry'ego ucichł.

Severus obszedł biurko i podszedł do Harry'ego.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał lekko zmartwionym głosem. Harry cofnął się.

- Oczywiście. - Chłód powrócił do jego głosu. - Nigdy nie było lepiej - dodał i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z klasy.

-----  
Był taki zagubiony... Ministerstwo aresztowało profesor Noir i Harry naprawdę rozumiał motywy ministra. Musiał zrobić coś, aby uspokoić społeczeństwo czarodziejów. Śmierć Dumbledore'a była dla wielu niewyobrażalnie wielkim szokiem: wiele rodzin nie czystej krwi zdecydowało się opuścić kraj; chaos był zbyt ogromny i jeszcze się tylko powiększał, więc Patil, oczywiście, nie chciał aby Ministerstwo wyglądało na bezsilne. Musiał coś zrobić, więc aresztował profesor Noir - i tak była najbardziej podejrzaną osobą. Ale ona nie mogła być zdrajczynią - nie było jej w szkole i Zakonie w zeszłym roku, a on, Severus i nawet dyrektor wiedzieli, że zdrajca jest cały czas pomiędzy nimi. Harry po prostu nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Ona była w Zakonie tylko przez kilka miesięcy, niemożliwe było, aby Dumbledore wyznaczył ją na strażnika sekretu.

Strażnik sekretu, rzeczywiście. Czasami Harry nienawidził tych wszystkich sekretów, ale potrafił zrozumieć powody. W organizacji był szpieg i Dumbledore nie wiedział już, komu ufać. To było głównym powodem, że zatrzymał w tajemnicy tożsamość strażnika sekretu. To musiał być ktoś, komu dyrektor ufał bez zastrzeżeń, ale w Zakonie było zbyt wiele podejrzanych osób. A on po prostu nie mógł zdecydować się, kogo podejrzewać. Profesor McGonagall? Był przyjaciółką dyrektora zbyt długo i to samo dotyczyło profesora Flitwicka oraz Sprout. Trelawney była zbyt głupia do tej roli - a szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie wiedział kto dokładnie spośród nauczycieli Hogwartu był również członkiem Zakonu. A może nie było konieczne, aby strażnik sekretu był członkiem Zakonu?

Harry był tak bardzo zajęty tą myślą, że prawie przegapił posiłek. To Ron zaciągnął go do stołu a Hermiona pomogła mu znaleźć sale na następne zajęcia. Pod koniec dnia miał gotowy plan: spróbuje porozmawiać z osobami przeprowadzającymi dochodzenie i zaoferuje swoje zeznanie pod wpływem Veritaserum. Będą zmuszeni zostawić Noir w spokoju, albo przynajmniej nie będą mieć wystarczających dowodów, by nadal trzymać ją w areszcie. Kiedy już zdecydował co robić, zaczął działać bez dłuższego wahania i przed pójściem do łóżka napisał do samego ministra list, w którym oferował swoją pomoc w oczyszczeniu Noir z ciążących na niej zarzutów. Kiedy list był już gotowy, odbył mały spacer do sowiarni i dał list Arturowi (Harry nie odebrał Hedwigi Hermionie, po tym jak ujawniono jego tożsamość: jego śnieżna sowa przywiązała się do dziewczyny, i pomyślał, że lepiej to tak zostawić). Duża, brązowa sowa zahukała, kiedy zobaczyła chłopca i rozciągnęła skrzydła z zadowolenia.

- Artur, zabierz ten list do Ministra, osobiście. Nie musisz czekać na odpowiedź.

Sowa zahukała ponownie i wyleciała przez okno. Kiedy Harry patrzył za nią, przypomniały mu się zeszłoroczne Święta Bożego Narodzenia w Snape Manor, jego najlepsze Święta Bożego Narodzenia - z Syriuszem, Remusem i Severusem, pamiętał jak Severus pozwolił nazywać się tatą, ale od tamtego czasu wszystko się zmieniło... Hermiona straciła rodziców, Weasley'owie utracili Freda, Syriusz nie był już czarodziejem, Remus zginął, a Severus stracił swoje wspomnienia... Wojna była okrutna dla wszystkich, ale wiele razy Harry czuł, że dla niego była najokrutniejsza. Teraz kobieta, którą lubił, również odeszła, i mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego list jednak coś wskóra.

W tym momencie Harry zdecydował, że zakończy tę wojnę najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe. Tak, nie chciał umierać, ale jego wahanie zwiększało tylko liczbę ofiar każdego dnia, a jeśli i tak musiał zginąć, to nie było sensu tego odkładać. Nadal miał pozwolenie Noir na korzystanie z Zakazanej Części Biblioteki i musiał się śpieszyć. Czas nie był po jego stronie.

Ale jeszcze nie tego wieczora. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby się uczyć, by robić badania. Powoli wrócił do swojego pokoju, do swojego łóżka. Eliksir Bezsennego Snu stał na stoliku nocnym, czekając na niego. Harry usiadł na łóżku i wpatrywał się w małą buteleczkę.

To była bitwa, którą toczył każdej nocy.

To była bitwa, którą przegrywał każdej nocy, od kiedy obudził się ze śpiączki po śmierci dyrektora i Lupina. Była druga połowa stycznia. Minął ponad miesiąc, odkąd zaczął brać eliksir przed snem. Ale nie był pewny, czy nadal był w pierwszym stadium uzależnienia. Niespiesznie dotykał palcami fiolki. Nie chciał brać eliksiru.

Ale... nie był pewny, czy mógłby go nie wziąć.

A przede wszystkim, nie był pewny, czy był gotowy na kolejne spotkanie we śnie z Voldemortem.

-----  
- Quiet, Quiet! Czytałeś to? - Hermiona krzyknęła tak głośno i nagle, że Harry podskoczył, zaskoczony.

Hermiona zazwyczaj nie krzyczała, zwłaszcza w bibliotece. Musiało się zdarzyć coś wstrętnego albo ważnego, skoro krzyczała. Podniósł oczy znad eseju, który pisał dla McGonagall - albo lepiej powiedzieć: dla następcy McGonagall, ponieważ ona, jako dyrektorka nie będzie już więcej uczyć - i spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Co się stało? - zapytał i ziewnął. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła rękę i wręczyła Harry'emu numer specjalny _Proroka Codziennego_. - Och, nie - jęknął Harry, zanim otworzył gazetę. - Powiedz, że to nie Rita Skeeter, proszę.

- To ona - burknęła krótko Hermiona.

Harry odsunął książkę i przyjrzał się bliżej pierwszej stronie. "KTO JEST ODPOWIEDZIALNY?" napisano na niej wielkimi literami, a poniżej było zdjęcie z uroczystości pogrzebowej.

- Voldemort - wysyczał gniewnie Harry poprzez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Słucham?

Harry odwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- Powiedziałem: Voldemort. Ponieważ to on jest odpowiedzialny, jeśli ta obłąkana kobieta chce właściwej odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

- Cóż, ona ma inne zdanie - Hermiona kaszlnęła i usiadła na krześle obok Harry'ego. - Czytaj. Po prostu czytaj, a sam zobaczysz. - Dłonie jej drżały.

Harry spojrzał ponownie na gazetę, ale nie zajęło mu długo zrozumienie gniewu Hermiony. Puste oskarżenia, wyolbrzymione stwierdzenia, jednostronne opinie, jak zawsze. Ale cel autorki był oczywisty: pozbyć się ministra magii na dobre. Pod koniec artykułu sam również kipiał z gniewu.

- Nie wiem co myśleć - powiedział, kiedy skończył - ale mam wrażenie, że nie napisała tego z własnej inicjatywy. Ktoś ją do tego zmusił, albo szantażował, nie wiem, ale... to trochę niepodobne do niej. Atakować Ministra Magii...

- To samo pomyślałam - przytaknęła ponuro Hermiona. - I to bardzo niepodobne do Proroka wypuszczać numer specjalny i atakować w nim Ministra Magii...

Oboje siedzieli w ciszy.

- Mam złe przeczucie - powiedziała nagle Hermiona. - Nie wiem, jaka będzie reakcja Patila na ich oskarżenia, ale obawiam się, że złoży rezygnację...

- Och, daj spokój, Hermiona, to tylko artykuł - Harry spróbował poprawić jej humor, ale bez skutku.

- Jego najbardziej prawdopodobnym następcą będzie Amos Diggory - powiedziała spokojnie. Zbyt spokojnie.

Na wspomniane nazwisko Harry zadrżał.

- Ojciec Cedrika... - wymamrotał.

- I również przywódca bardzo dużej partii, która chce bardziej zdecydowanych akcji przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego sprzymierzeńcom. Oskarżają Patila, że jest zbyt słaby, waha się i jest zbyt defensywny. Mówią, że ministerstwo powinno być bardziej zdecydowane. Chcą kogoś silniejszego, kto będzie działał bez wahania...

- Więc chcą dyktatora... - wymamrotał Harry.

- ... i chcą, aby był nim Amos Diggory - dokończyła Hermiona.

- Pięknie. Dyktatura jak za poprzedniej wojny.

- Dokładnie. Mówią, że w tym momencie czarodziejski świat potrzebuje silnego, rezolutnego przywódcy.

Harry westchnął.

- A kto był wtedy ministrem?

- Mercury McGonagall - odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona.

Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się wielkie z zaskoczenia.

- On był ojcem profesor? - zapytał.

- Och nie - Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Był jej mężem.

- Och, mój Boże... - Harry'ego tak zatkało, że nie mógł nawet przełknąć. - A... co się z im stało?

- Wycofał się niedługo po tym, jak upadł Voldemort. Powiedział, że wojna nareszcie się skończyła i że nie jest już dłużej potrzebny. Nie był zbyt popularnym politykiem. To on ustanowił te sądy, które wysłały setki czarodziejów do więzienia bez właściwych procesów, a wielu później okazało się niewinnymi, jak Syriusz czy ojciec Terry'ego Boota... Później starał się wytłumaczyć swoje czyny, mówił, że była wojna, że jego jedynym celem była ochrona czarodziejskiego świata i takie tam...

Harry przytaknął cicho. Kilka minut później przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

- Nadal żyje?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie czytałam nigdzie o jego śmierci, więc...

- Wspiera partię Diggory'ego. - Pojawienie się Rona było naprawdę nagłe. Harry i Hermiona odwrócili głowy w jego stronę, zaskoczeni. - Tata myśli, że to on jest prawdziwym przywódcą partii, a Amos Diggory to tylko marionetka w jego rękach. Ale z powodu swojej reputacji nie chce się pokazywać publicznie.

- A co z profesor McGonagall? - zapytała nagle Hermiona. - Nie wygląda na taki... agresywny typ.

Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Pytałem tatę o to samo. Powiedział mi, że rozwiedli się, kiedy profesor zaczęła pracować w Hogwarcie. W tamtym czasie Dumbledore był jego największym przeciwnikiem politycznym...

Uwaga Harry'ego odpłynęła. Jego myśli wędrowały wokół faktu, o którym dowiedział się kilka minut wcześniej. Jego profesor została nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, kiedy jej mąż był ministrem magii. Teraz profesor miała zostać dyrektorem szkoły, drugą osobą na liście najważniejszych osób, zaraz za ministrem, a jej mąż, czy raczej ex-mąż, miał znowu wrócić do ministerstwa... To był zbieg okoliczności, czy coś więcej?

To pytanie nie miało opuścić go do końca tygodnia, i nawet inne, nie mniej ważne wydarzenia, nie były w stanie odsunąć od tego jego myśli, chociaż wydarzyło się sporo nieoczekiwanych rzeczy. Jedną z nich było zatrudnienie nowego nauczyciela Transmutacji - Harry prawie zaczął skakać z radości, kiedy zobaczył Fletchera siedzącego na starym miejscu profesora Flitwicka, mały profesor Zaklęć przesiadł się bliżej dyrektorki, jako nowy wicedyrektor. Tożsamość innego nowego nauczyciela - nie nauczyciela, tylko adiunkta, natychmiast poprawiła go Hermiona - była więcej niż zaskakująca.

- I chcę powitać George'a Weasley'a, który będzie w przyszłości pomagał profesorowi Snape'owi, ponieważ profesor Snape zajmie się lekcjami profesor Noir, dopóki ona nie powróci... - Aplauz, który wybuchł w tym momencie, zmusił nową dyrektorkę do zamilknięcia. Później tego dnia, Harry dowiedział się, że George był nowym strażnikiem sekretu Syriusza i Ani.

- Naprawdę? - zapytał poważnie wyglądającego chłopaka, czy raczej mężczyzny. - Ale dlaczego? To znaczy: dlaczego ty?

George wzruszył ramionami.

- Ponieważ jestem dość bezpieczny w Hogwarcie, a Syriusz i ta dziewczynka potrzebują ochrony. Kiedy Snape zarekomendował mnie Zarządowi, wiesz: Fred i ja zawsze byliśmy całkiem dobrzy z Eliksirów, oni mnie zaakceptowali jako jego asystenta, a dyrektorka pomyślała, że najlepiej będzie jeśli zostanę nowym strażnikiem sekretu. Zgodziłem się. To dlatego.

Nagle dwa różne uczucia ogarnęły Harry'ego. Pierwszym był strach: McGonagall wiedziała, że George został strażnikiem sekretu, a nawet więcej: to ona to zasugerowała. Drugie nie było tak bezinteresowne: była nim zazdrość. Harry był zazdrosny o George'a, ponieważ Severus go zarekomendował, zaakceptował go publicznie, podczas gdy on, Harry, nadal był odrzucony, oficjalnie i publicznie...

Zadrżał z frustracji, nie mógł nic na to poradzić i odszedł najszybciej jak mógł. Chciał być sam.

-----  
Severus panikował, był naprawdę przerażony.

- Ależ Minervo! Musimy coś zrobić!

- Severus, spróbuj się uspokoić, proszę. Myślę, że wypuszczą Harry'ego dzisiaj, może jutro, a my nie możemy nic teraz zrobić...

- Minervo, nie mówisz poważnie! Znasz Amosa, znasz Mercurego! Amos obwinia Harry'ego o śmierć swojego syna, a Mercury nienawidzi wszystkiego, co jest związane z tobą, czy ze mną! - krzyczał Severus, włosy falowały wokół jego głowy, kiedy chodził przy kominku. - Widzisz, co się stało w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, od kiedy zajęli ministerstwo! Uznali Armenę za winną, zamienili ją w charłaka jak Blacka, i wtrącili do Liberty! Jej proces był farsą! A kiedy Harry chciał ją bronić, nazwali go jej wspólnikiem i natychmiast go aresztowali...

McGonagall zamknęła oczy z rozpaczy.

- To był jego błąd, że zamieścił swoją opinię w gazecie...

- Patil powiedział mi, że chłopak wysłał najpierw list do niego. Dopiero po jego rezygnacji Harry wysłał ten przeklęty list do _Proroka Codziennego_!

- Nie wiem, co możemy zrobić, Severusie. Nie wiem, czy chcą procesu, a jeśli odpowiedź brzmi tak, to kiedy...

- Ale oni przyjęli z powrotem wielu Aurorów! Tych Aurorów, którzy zostali zwolnieni, kiedy Arcus został ministrem! Tych BYDLAKÓW, Minervo!

- Severusie! Uspokój się, proszę. Nie sądzę, aby skrzywdzili Harry'ego. A krzyczenie na mnie nie pomoże. Teraz nie możemy nic zrobić. Wiesz o tym.

Severus osunął się na sofę.

- Nie chcę tego wiedzieć, Minervo.

Nie chciał się zgodzić. Chciał coś zrobić, iść, krzyczeć, bić się, jeśli to byłoby potrzebne. Nie chciał, aby chłopak został w tamtym miejscu choćby godzinę dłużej. Severus spędził tam ponad cztery miesiące. Cztery miesiące psychicznych i fizycznych tortur, strachu, bólu... A teraz chłopak był sam na sam z tymi bydlakami, jak on przed laty - ale Harry z całkiem błahego powodu. On, Severus, był niezaprzeczalnie winny tych przeraźliwych zbrodni, o które był oskarżony, ale Harry był niewinny. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Chcesz, aby się stamtąd wydostał - powiedziała łagodnie kobieta.

- Wiesz, miałaś rację, Minervo, kiedy nazwałaś mnie głupcem - wymamrotał. - Byłem głupcem, kiedy wyrzuciłem chłopaka. Już żałuję tego, od dawna. Ale on nie chce mi wybaczyć, a ja mogę to zrozumieć. A teraz nie mogę mu pomóc.

Poczuł delikatny dotyk na swoim ramieniu.

- Kochasz go, Severusie?

Mistrz Eliksirów przełknął.

- Nie wiem, Minervo. Czuję niepokój. Jestem przerażony. Chcę, żeby był tutaj, żeby był bezczelny i nieznośny, ale był tutaj, gdzie mogę go widzieć, gdzie będę wiedział, że jest bezpieczny...

Cisza.

- Syriusz powiedział mi, że odwiedziłeś Harry'ego w skrzydle szpitalnym. Że zaoferowałeś opiekę nad nim podczas przygotowań do pogrzebu.

Severus podniósł głowę.

- Nie mógł pozostać w skrzydle szpitalnym, Minervo. Kostnica...

- Wiem - przytaknęła dyrektorka. - Ale Syriusz dobrze zająłby się Harrym.

- Taak... - ponownie ukrył twarz. Nie chciał, aby kobieta dostrzegła jego słabość. - Byłem przerażony, że nigdy nie będzie normalny... Taka ilość Cruciatus...

- Zależy ci na nim, Severusie.

Ale wtedy Severus nie potrzebował słów dyrektorki. Kiedy przypomniał sobie widok nieprzytomnego chłopca, leżącego znowu na łóżku w ambulatorium, a później na jego łóżku w lochach, i serce ściskające się z lęku i zmartwienia, wiedział. Zależało mu na chłopaku, nawet bardzo.

Uczucie wydawało się dość nowe i jednocześnie wyjątkowo znajome.

Chciał, aby Harry wrócił. Wrócił w każdym sensie tego słowa: wrócił do szkoły, wrócił do jego życia, do jego rodziny... Wrócił. By Severus go zatrzymał i pilnował. By pomagał mu dorastać, żeby był obecny, kiedy chłopak się ustatkuje, by pomóc mu, kiedy tylko będzie potrzebował pomocy... To uczucie wybuchło w nim, a może po prostu rozumiał to nagle?

Wszedł zamyślony do swojego gabinetu. Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył, że był tam George, zauważył go dopiero wtedy, kiedy omal nie przewrócił się przez wyciągnięte nogi młodzieńca.

- Och, przepraszam pana - rudowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i podciągnął nogi do normalnej pozycji.

- Mów mi Severus - powiedział cicho Severus. - I to była moja wina. Nie zauważyłem cię.

- Oceniam wypracowania pierwszorocznych - George wskazał na stertę papierów leżących na sofie obok niego.

- W porządku. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, dlaczego tutaj jesteś. To również twój gabinet - Severus usiadł na swoim krześle i przysunął sobie inną stertę kartkówek do sprawdzenia. Praca zawsze miała na niego kojący wpływ.

- Co się teraz stanie z Harry'm? - zapytał łagodnie George.

- Minerva nie ma pojęcia. Ja również. Nie wiem, co moglibyśmy zrobić.

George oparł się o sofę i spojrzał na starszego kolegę.

- Może potrzebujesz dobrego prawnika.

- Zgadzam się - westchnął Severus. - Myślę, że mógłbym się skontaktować z Andrusem.

George uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Mój kuzyn w drugiej linii - wyjaśnił Severus. - Jest prawnikiem w Australii. Ale myślę, że jeśli go poproszę, to przybędzie.

-----  
Pierwszy dzień i pierwsza noc w więzieniu dla Harry'ego były dość nudne. Nikt nie wyrządził mu krzywdy, tylko umieszczono go w celi i zostawiono w spokoju. Cóż, cela była mała, zimna i nieco wilgotna, ale było tam coś przypominającego łóżko - chociaż dość szybko odkrył, że nie wolno mu było usiąść, dopóki nie dostanie na to zgody. Siedzenie na łóżku było wykroczeniem i strażnik więzienny szybko go oświecił, że wykroczenia mogą mieć bolesne konsekwencje, więc Harry stał i opierał się o mur.

O dziewiątej wieczorem pozwolono mu wreszcie się położyć, ale nie mógł spać. "_... uzależnienie w pierwszym stadium nie wydaje się niebezpieczne. Jedynym negatywnym skutkiem jest to, że używający nie może już dłużej spać bez zażycia eliksiru_." Pamiętał z książki te uwagi, dotyczące Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu, ale nie martwił się za bardzo. Brak snu oznaczał brak snów i brak wizji, więc to wydawało się w porządku. Leżał tylko, wpatrując się w sufit celi przez całą noc, i starając się domyśleć, co się jeszcze wydarzy.

Drugi dzień był jeszcze nudniejszy, a stanie pod ścianą wydawało się bardziej wyczerpujące niż treningi quidditcha. Z pewnością brak snu w nocy miał swój negatywny wpływ na wytrzymałość Harry'ego, ale Harry podejrzewał, że to bardziej miało związek z nudą niż ze słabością.

Wtedy nadeszła druga noc, Harry był śmiertelnie zmęczony. Ale nie mógł zasnąć, nawet na krótko. Leżał na łóżku i przeklinał się za branie Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu tak długo. Nad ranem był tak wyczerpany, że ledwo mógł wstać, i nieznajomy gniew rozpalił się w nim.

Od siódmej do dziesiątej jakoś zdołał utrzymać się w pozycji stojącej, ale w miarę jak mijał czas, nie mógł nie usiąść - nie na łóżku, to było zabronione, ale na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę. Mięśnie miał obolałe, w głowie mu się kręciło i gotował się z gniewu.

Nie otrzymał obiadu, ponieważ siedzenie również było zabronione, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Siedzenie było lepsze niż stanie.

A o siódmej wieczorem przyszli i zaczęło się przesłuchanie.

Nie uderzyli go, ani zaklęciem, ani pięścią. Przywiązali go tylko do krzesła i wlali mu trochę Veritaserum do gardła.

- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał znajomy głos. Harry zadrżał. To był ten stary Auror z zeszłego roku. Bamberg... nazywał się Bamberg, Harry nagle sobie przypomniał.

- Nie powiem ci - powiedział i wygiął się z bólu. - Nie powiem - powtórzył i przygryzł wargi zębami, kiedy jego gniew nareszcie znalazł ujście w biernym oporze.

Ktoś złapał jego głowę i otworzył mu brutalnie usta. Kolejna dawka Veritaserum.

- Jak się nazywasz? - zapytał ponownie Bamberg.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Walka z Veritaserum przypominała opieranie się Imperius, chociaż Imperius dawało odrobinę euforii osobie, na którą zostało rzucone, a Veritaserum opróżniało umysł i zmuszało jego przytomną część do pogrążenia się w tej próżni i apatii, i nie przejmowanie się dłużej słowami, czy prawdami... A opieranie się było dużo bardziej bolesne.

- NIE! - zdołał jakoś wykrztusić i niewyobrażalny ból sprawił, że zemdlał.

Później, kiedy odzyskał przytomność czuł, że jego opór pozostał stanowczy, nawet podczas omdlenia. Aurorzy wokół niego byli wściekli. Kolejna dawka serum prawdy spłynęła do jego gardła i przełknął ją.

Po kolejnej półgodzinnej bitwie znowu stracił przytomność. I znowu. I znowu.

Kiedy wrzucili go do celi, upadł półprzytomny na podłogę, pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał o czymś takim. Niesłychane było opierać się Veritaserum. A on to zrobił - i mógł dodać to do listy swoich dziwactw.

Nie był w stanie zwalczyć jednak jednej konsekwencji serum. Było mu tak niedobrze, że nie mógł przestać wymiotować przez cały następny dzień.

Następny wieczór był podobny, chociaż przesłuchanie trwało dużo krócej. Najwidoczniej Aurorzy myśleli pierwszego dnia, że serum prawdy było nieprawidłowe i zamówili kolejną partię u innego Mistrza Eliksirów. Kiedy zobaczyli, że również nie działa, po prostu zabrali go z powrotem do jego celi.

Kolejny dzień, bez posiłków, wody (nic nie pozostało w jego żołądku) i snu.

Następnego dnia bardzo znajomo wyglądający mężczyzna pojawił się w drzwiach celi.

- Severus? - zapytał otumaniony Harry.

- Nie - odpowiedział mężczyzna. - Mam na imię Andrus. Jestem kuzynem Severusa.

-----  
- Nie widziałem żadnych śladów fizycznego znęcania się, Severusie. Chociaż Harry powiedział mi, że otrzymał Veritaserum i opieranie się temu było bardzo bolesne - wysoki mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i oczach zakończył swoją przemowę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Ale to nie jest fizyczne znęcanie.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w stół.

- Musimy go wyciągnąć stamtąd za wszelką cenę! Nie może tam zostać, zabiją go!

Prawnik pochylił się bliżej do swojego kuzyna i zapytał cicho: - Jak długo Harry bierze Eliksir Bezsennego Snu?

Zaciśnięte pięści Severusa rozluźniły się natychmiast. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na słabego i zmęczonego.

- Co? - wykrztusił.

- Widziałem u niego symptomy abstynencji, Severusie. Był w więzieniu od pięciu dni, ale wykazuje wszystkie objawy tego przeklętego... - nie dokończył.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy.

- Symptomy? - zapytał Severus zmęczonym głosem. Kiedy jego kuzyn przytaknął, westchnął. - W takim razie to muszą być przynajmniej dwa miesiące.

- On nie śpi. Ma silne zmiany nastroju. Wymiotuje wszystko co zje lub wypije. I wiesz dość dobrze, że opieranie się Veritaserum jest najsilniejszym symptomem.

- Ale to wskazuje, że Harry jest w trzecim stadium tego przeklętego uzależnienia! - wykrzyknął zdenerwowany Severus.

- To nie jest pewne, Severusie. Harry powiedział mi, że potrafił oprzeć się Imperius...

- Taak - wymamrotał Severus i jego twarz się trochę rozchmurzyła. - To znaczy, że...?

- Tak - Andrus podrapał się po karku. - Myślę, że jest na początku drugiej fazy uzależnienia. Ale Severusie, naszym priorytetem jest wydostanie go stamtąd. Kiedy już będzie wolny, będziesz mógł zająć się jego uzależnieniem. Ale teraz, muszę powiedzieć, że nie widzę żadnej szansy, aby legalnie go stamtąd wydostać. Wasz nowy minister spieprzył cały legalny system swoimi najnowszymi dekretami.

- Co możemy teraz zrobić?

- Grać w tę samą grę, w jaką oni grają. Skontaktujemy się z gazetami albo programami Magicznego Radia. Opowiesz im o waszej niewoli w więzieniu Sam-Wiesz-Kogo. Będziesz poruszający i wzruszający. Nie racjonalny. Ludzie nie lubią racjonalnych słów. Oni potrzebują wzruszających historii. Daj im ją.

- Nie jestem taki, Andrusie. I nie pamiętam naszej niewoli. Ani trochę. Nawet małego jej kawałka.

- Kochasz go, Severusie? - Andrus wstał i spojrzał na swojego kuzyna. Kiedy usłyszał ciche "tak", dokończył. - Więc zrób to dla niego.

-----  
Siedzenie w celi miało jedną wielką zaletę: Harry miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby przemyśleć wiele rzeczy. Jak się wreszcie dowiedział od Andrusa, był oskarżony o zamordowanie Cedrika i współudział w zabójstwach Freda, Remusa i Dumbledore'a. I głęboko wewnątrz, choć Andrus chciał, aby myślał inaczej, czuł się winny części tych zbrodni.

To jego beztroska zabiła Cedrika, ale teraz, prawie dwa lata po śmierci Puchona czuł się w dużo mniejszym stopniu odpowiedzialny, niż w przypadku Freda.

Ale... miał coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie, oczywiście. Nawet Dumbledore powiedział, że to nie jego wina. Chciał tylko chronić Aresa. Ale zrobił to w niewłaściwy sposób. Nie pomyślał o możliwych konsekwencjach swojego zaproszenia. Był głupi i beztroski. Dwie rzeczy, które Severus zawsze mu wytykał w swoich "potterowych" przemowach.

Nie był swoim ojcem. Nie był tak czysty i błyskotliwy jak Quietus. Miał w sobie dużo więcej nienawiści i antypatii, i stał się uzależniony od tego przeklętego eliksiru. Właśnie to, jak wyjaśnił Andrus, pomogło mu zwalczyć Veritaserum, ale cena jaką musiał zapłacić za tę ochronę, była zbyt wysoka. Jego temperament stawał się coraz bardziej dziki. Pewnego razu, podczas sesji przesłuchania odpyskował Bambergowi tak grubiańsko, że otrzymał za to ciężką karę: był trzymany pod Tormenta przez ponad dwadzieścia minut.

Siły zaczynały go opuszczać, chociaż wreszcie udawało mu się zjeść i wypić cokolwiek bez zwracania, ale to było najwidoczniej za mało. Ale mógł tam umrzeć. Jego życie było zbyt ważne, aby zmarnować je tutaj. Musiał się zmierzyć za swoim przeznaczeniem, by powstrzymać te morderstwa, by uratować swoich przyjaciół i nawet tych ludzi, których nigdy w swoim życiu nie widział, a którzy byli celami Voldemorta.

Nie wolno mu było tutaj umrzeć.

Był załamany, kiedy dowiedział się o profesor Noir (znowu od Andrusa) i czuł się winny również w jej przypadku. Powinien być szybszy w swojej walce z Największym Bydlakiem. Do niego należało zabicie bestii - głupia przepowiednia wyznaczała go do tego zadania - więc dlaczego zwlekał tak długo? Jego życie i tak nie miało znaczenia. Severus, jego dawny Severus rozpłynął się w nicości, a nowy-stary robił coś dla niego tylko z powodu głupiego, starego rodzinnego zaklęcia, by chronić imię rodziny - ale w tym miejscu Harry musiał się z nim zgodzić. Snape było również nazwiskiem jego ojca i on nosił to nieskazitelne nazwisko. Cóż, Andrus wiele razy robił aluzje do troskliwości Severusa, ale Harry nie mógł już w to wierzyć. Tak jak nie potrzebował złośliwości Mistrza Eliksirów, nie potrzebował również jego litości. I tak musiał znosić wystarczająco dużo, mógł się obyć przynajmniej bez tego.

W miarę jak dni mijały, czasami udawało mu się złapać trochę snu. Nie za dużo: minuty nieswiadomości i jakieś krótkie drzemki, ale był to jednak sen, i często śnił o Severusie, o ich szczęśliwych dniach w piekle. Czy to sprawiała atmosfera celi? Maltretowanie? Ciemność? Coraz bardziej znajoma obecność Andrusa każdego dnia? Nie wiedział, ale witał te sny: znaki uczucia, miłości i akceptacji w swoim krótkim i mrocznym życiu. Miał swoje cudowne chwile. Poznał miłość i akceptację, a na świecie było wiele osób, które nigdy tego nie zaznały. Mógł uważać się za szczęśliwca.

- Panie Snape! - głos strażnika więziennego wyrwał go z zamyślenia. - Wstań i podejdź na środek!

Kolejne przesłuchanie w środku nocy? To było dość dziwne, ale Harry posłuchał. Opieranie się było zupełnie bezcelowe w tych warunkach. Jak zwykle dwóch Aurorów weszło do celi i złapało go za ramiona. Wyglądali na wyjątkowo wściekłych, bardziej niż zazwyczaj, więc Harry przygotował się na kolejną długą i bolesną sesję, ale jego eskorta nie prowadziła go znajomymi korytarzami: kierowali się do wyjścia. To było po prostu zbyt zaskakujące.

- Zostanę wypuszczony? - zapytał jednego z Aurorów.

Popchnął go niegrzecznie.

- Nie zadawaj pytań! - burknął i popchnął go do znajomego pokoju: tutaj właśnie zabrano mu wszystkie osobiste przedmioty, takie jak pieniądze (planował iść z Hermioną do Hogsmeade następnego dnia) i różdżka jego ojca (jego osobista różdżka była pod zmodyfikowanym Czasowym Zaklęciem, kiedy został aresztowany, a teraz leżała prawdopodobnie w pokoju Harry'ego na stoliku nocnym).

- Podpisz tutaj! - Ktoś podał mu kartkę papieru i Harry podpisał posłusznie. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby znowu być wolny. Urzędnik położył jego rzeczy na stole i Harry pośpiesznie narzucił na siebie szaty. Były czyste, a on śmierdział po ponad dziesięciu dniach w brudnej celi, ale nic go to nie obchodziło. Rzucił glamour na swoją twarz i szyję tak, aby blizna na jego czole i robota Avery'ego nie była widoczna i nie odwracając się pośpieszył do wyjścia. Kolejny Auror dołączył do niego i wypchnął go z budynku. Wydawało się, że minęła cała wieczność, zanim dotarł wreszcie do zewnętrznej bramy.

W następnej chwili Harry stał na zupełnie nie znanej ulicy Londynu, było ciemno, jego szaty były zbyt cienkie na panujące zimno i nikt na niego nie czekał. Ale nie przeszkadzało mu to: był znowu wolny! Z następnym momencie miał w dłoni różdżkę i machał nią. Po krótkiej podróży Błędnym Rycerzem będzie w Hogsmeade i wtedy... och tak, Harry nie zamierzał biec od razu z powrotem do Hogwartu. Nie chciał pytań swoich przyjaciół, litości Severusa, zmartwienia nauczycieli i tak dalej... Chciał miejsca, w którym mógłby pomyśleć, nie odludnego miejsca, ale gdzieś gdzie będzie tłok, z ludźmi i ciepłem... ale nie Trzy Miotły. To miejsce zbyt przypominało mu o zdradzie Rona.

Nie musiał czekać zbyt długo na autobus i na szczęście Stan Shunpike nie rozpoznał Harry'ego Snape'a czy Pottera w lekko cuchnącym nieznajomym o tłustych włosach, który zapłacił za podróż do Hogsmeade i poszedł prosto do łóżka.

Było koło drugiej w nocy, kiedy dotarli i kiedy Harry wysiadł z autobusu prawie natychmiast zagubił się w głębokiej ciszy. Ale nie zwlekał zbyt długo: skierował się z determinacją do Świńskiego Łba.

Mała, brudna gospoda nadal była otwarta i pełna. Nikt nie był zaskoczony, kiedy wszedł Harry (z kapturem na głowie) i zamówił ognistą whisky. Szczerze mówiąc, chciał zamówić piwo kremowe, ale zobaczył, że nikt nie pił piwa, a on nie chciał ściągać na siebie niczyjej uwagi, więc zdecydował się zamówić whisky.

Napój był mocny i prawie się zakrztusił, ale po pierwszym łyku poczuł jak do jego wymęczonego ciała wraca energia, jak ogromna część winy i smutku została zdjęta z jego ramion, więc zamówił kolejną.

Nie wiedział, kiedy tych porcji zrobiło się za dużo, nie czuł przejścia z trzeźwości do upicia, ale w pewnym momencie mógł stwierdzić, że był bardziej pijany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu.

Ale whisky była taka delikatna i rozgrzewała jego zamarznięte serce i duszę...

Był tak pijany, że nie był wcale zaskoczony, kiedy Hermiona nagle pojawiła się znikąd i zabrała go stamtąd. Świeże powietrze na ulicy otrzeźwiło go trochę, ale nie był w stanie iść normalnie, by dotrzeć do zamku przed świtem. Po chwili zauważył, że pod nim rozciągnięte są nosze, i że lewituje za Hermioną w ciszy i chłodzie lutowej nocy.

Harry nie pamiętał, jak dostali się do zamku i jak Hermiona położyła go do łóżka - wszystko było takie senne, takie rozchwiane i niepewne... Złapał ramię dziewczyny i błagał ją, aby nie wychodziła, by została z nim, pociągnął ją na łóżko nie przejmując się jej narzekaniem i później drżącym głosem, kiedy błagała go, aby ją puścił, nawet nie zauważył cichych szlochów, które wstrząsały jej ciałem, zamkniętych oczu, zaciśniętych zębów, znajomej twarzy z wyrazem zdrady, oszołomienie było zbyt silne i przyjemne, i Harry nigdy nie chciał się obudzić...

Ranek był okropny, gorszy niż poprzednia noc, to było pierwszą myślą Harry'ego, kiedy starał się wydostać z łóżka. Bolała go głowa i wszystkie mięśnie, a żołądek przypominał śmietnik. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie miał kaca, ale natychmiast rozpoznał symptomy.

Najszybciej jak mógł poszedł do łazienki i stał pod prysznicem. Gorąca woda oczyściła go i rozgrzała, a później zimna obudziła go i odpędziła żal, rozwiała pozostałości mgły okrywającej jego umysł i po półgodzinie czuł się znowu normalnie - tak normalnie, jak tylko mógł się czuć ktoś, kto spędził dziesięć dni w więzieniu ministerstwa.

Ale kiedy wszedł z powrotem do swojego pokoju i spojrzał na łóżko, wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy zaatakowały go z taką siła, że zatoczył się na ścianę.

Hermiona...

Hermiona i on...

Błagania Hermiony...

Łzy Hermiony...

Zamknięte oczy Hermiony...

Zdrada...

Co on zrobił?

Jego krew zastygła. Co on uczynił? I dlaczego? Czy to whisky? Ale dlaczego poszedł do gospody? Dlaczego nie wrócił do Hogwartu najszybciej jak mógł? Co z jego postanowieniem o nie marnowaniu swojego życia? To było kolejne nieodpowiedzialne i głupie działanie. A później to, co zrobił Hermionie... To było niewybaczalne.

Nadal drżąc z szoku wyszedł ze swojego pokoju. Pokój wspólny był prawie pełny: była sobota rano i prawie wszyscy już wrócili ze śniadania.

- Harry! - krzyknął Ron, kiedy go zobaczył. - Jesteś tutaj!

Wszyscy zerwali się na nogi i w następnej chwili Harry był otoczony przez radosne twarze, na których była widoczna ulga.

Ale nigdzie nie było widać Hermiony.

- Gdzie jest Hermiona? - zapytał Rona, ignorując wszystkich innych. - Jest tutaj?

- Nie! - krzyknął Ron, próbując przekrzyczeć tłum. - Poszła do dyrektorki, aby zgłosić twoją...

- Muszę iść! - wrzasnął nagle Harry niecierpliwie, torując sobie drogę do dziury za portretem. - Muszę ją znaleźć! - mówiąc to, wyskoczył z pokoju.

Nie musiał iść daleko. Kiedy skręcił za róg, wpadł na nią.

Wyglądała okropnie.

- Hermiona... - zaczął, ale wściekłe spojrzenie dziewczyny i obrzydzenie widoczne na jej twarzy uciszyło go.

- Nic nie powiedziałam dyrektorce - powiedziała, jej głos był zimny i odpychający. - Powiedziałam jej, że znalazłam cię w Hogsmeade. Odjęła sto punktów Gryffindorowi za przebywanie poza Hogwartem w nocy. Niech to wystarczy.

- Słuchaj, Hermiona, to co zrobiłem...

W następnej chwili był przyciśnięty do muru, a ona syczała mu do ucha:

- Nie obchodzi mnie, co masz do powiedzenia. Nie interesują mnie twoje żałosne wymówki, że byłeś pijany czy też uzależniony od Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu. Cokolwiek było przyczyną, to co zrobiłeś, wystarczająco mnie obrzydziło, żebym nie chciała spędzać więcej czasu w twoim towarzystwie. Więc zostaw mnie w spokoju. I jeśli kiedykolwiek ośmielisz się wspomnieć o tym, co się stało, to obiecuję, że rzucę na ciebie klątwę. Draniu. Nienawidzę cię! - i odeszła.

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo stał tam, patrząc w przestrzeń. Hermiona miała rację. To była jego wina, to zaczęło się od jego głupoty, od tego że pozwolił sobie na uzależnienie od eliksiru, i to zniszczyło wszystko. Severus ostrzegał go tyle razy. Gdyby nie wziął... ale to już nie było ważne. Krzywda została uczyniona. Nieodwracalnie.

Nagle zawołał go znajomy głos.

- Harry?

To był Severus.

- Miałeś rację - wyjąkał Harry. - Miałeś rację. Jestem tylko głupim, nieodpowiedzialnym idiotą...

- Jeśli myślisz o uzależnieniu od eliksiru, to jeszcze nie jest za późno.

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na mężczyznę.

- Jest za późno. Wszystko spieprzyłem.

- Chcę ci pomóc, jeśli mi pozwolisz... - głos Severusa nagle zabrzmiał niepewnie.

Harry opuścił głowę ze wstydem. W oczach Severusa, w jego wyrazie twarzy, nie widział litości. Ani chłodu. W tych czarnych oczach lśniło coś innego - coś, co przypominało Harry'emu o jego Severusie - i poczuł jak serce mu się ściska. Nie był wart tej troski i akceptacji. Nie zasługiwał na to. Już nie.

- Nie można mi pomóc - powiedział i znowu uniósł głowę. - Przykro mi.

Smutek pojawił się na twarzy mężczyzny, ale przytaknął.

- Do zobaczenia w takim razie na Obronie - powiedział Severus ochrypłym głosem i odszedł.

----- ----- -----

_Krótki kalendarz wydarzeń: _

_Styczeń  
1. Śmierć Dumbledore'a.  
13. Aresztowanie Noir.  
14. Powrót Harry'ego na lekcje.  
15. Artykuł Skeeter, nowi nauczyciele.  
17. Rezygnacja Patila.  
23. Artykuł Harry'ego broniący Noir.  
27. Aresztowanie Harry'ego.  
29. Pierwsze przesłuchanie.  
31. Pierwsza wizyta Andrusa w więzieniu._

Luty  
10. Uwolnienie Harry'ego z Ministerstwa. 


	16. Walka musi trwać

**16. WALKA MUSI TRWAĆ **

Harry nie chciał już dłużej żyć, ale tym razem to życzenie było silniejsze niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Zgadzał się z Hermioną. Był obrzydliwym dupkiem, nikim więcej. Nie miał dla siebie żadnego usprawiedliwienia. Nie zasługiwał na to, by żyć. Te słowa będą dudnić w jego umyśle, gdziekolwiek by nie szedł, cokolwiek by nie robił. Nie miał żadnych wymówek, nie otrzyma przebaczenia.

Będąc nadal pod wpływem poprzedniej rozmowy, nie był w stanie odejść z miejsca, w którym pozostawił go Severus: w pustym korytarzu, opierając się o ścianę.

Nic nie było takie samo, serce Harry'ego skurczyło się. Dumbledore odszedł. Remus także. A on... chłód chwycił go za gardło. Powoli zaczynał rozumieć różnicę pomiędzy swoją odpowiedzialnością za śmierć Cedrika i Freda, a odpowiedzialnością za wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Tym razem to była całkowicie, zupełnie, absolutnie jego wina. Nie miał żadnych wymówek. Wszystko było takie inne... Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu czuł się aż tak zagubiony. To było uczucie gorsze od pocałunku Dementora. Zdradził kogoś, kto mu ufał, i kochał go, kto zawsze był z nim, kiedy go tylko potrzebował.

Co się stało? I dlaczego? Dlaczego ją zaatakował?

Nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia starał się jakoś pozbierać układankę tamtych godzin, by zrozumieć, zobaczyć... Ale to było takie trudne. Wszystko wydawało się zamglone, pamiętał tylko krótkie, poszarpane obrazy.

Wiedział tylko jedno: poprzedniej nocy chciał, aby ktoś był z nim, by go objął, bał się nocy czekającej na niego, bezsenności i krótkich, pełnych koszmarów drzemek, ale nie chciał zmuszać dziewczyny, aby została!

A teraz, ona nie chciała z nim rozmawiać, a on doskonale ją rozumiał.

Nawet więcej, mógł wreszcie zrozumieć Severusa. Pamiętał ich ostatnie wspólne Boże Narodzenie, bolesną opowieść Severusa o zostaniu Śmierciożercą i jego ostre słowa, kiedy Harry poprosił go, aby mógł go nazywać "ojcem". "Nie zasługuję...!" Jak wiele razy on to powtarzał?

"Nie zasługuję, by żyć..."; "Nie zasługuję, by być twoim ojcem..."; "Nie zasługuję, by mnie kochano..." i tak dalej, bez końca. Harry zawsze myślał, że rozumie Severusa. Ale dopiero teraz doszedł do wniosku, że zrozumienie mogło mieć kilka różnych poziomów.

On również nie zasługiwał na to, by żyć. Nie był wcale lepszy od tych ludzi, którymi gardził: Malfoya i jego towarzyszy Śmierciożerców, albo tych ludzi, którzy torturowali go tamtego lata. I niczego nie można było cofnąć.

Co się stało?

Byłoby dużo łatwiej, gdyby przynajmniej pamiętał dokładnie, co się wydarzyło. Zachowanie Hermiony sugerowało mu najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy, a jego wspomnienia wydawały się podtrzymywać te przerażające podejrzenie. Myśl o nim samym, rzucającym się na Hermionę, zaatakowała go z taką siłą, że nagle zwymiotował.

Wtedy znalazł go Ares: klęczącego we własnych wymiocinach, z ramionami trzęsącymi się od szlochu.

- Quietus? - Chłopak podszedł niepewnie i przykucnął przy nim. Łagodna dłoń dotknęła jego ramienia Harry'ego i poczuł, jak ktoś delikatnie go podnosi. - Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię do twojego pokoju.

Harry był tak słaby, że nie mógł nawet protestować, a szloch dławił jego głos, więc tylko strzępy zdań opuszczały jego usta.

- Zostaw... spokoju... zasługuję...

Ale Ares tylko go złapał mocniej i po krótkim zastanowieniu nad stanem Harry'ego, zaciągnął swojego przyjaciela do pustej sali.

- Filch nie będzie zachwycony... - powiedział żartobliwie, myśląc o bałaganie, jaki zostawili na korytarzu. Ale widząc smutek Harry'ego, spoważniał. - Co się stało?

Harry osunął się na podłogę i przycisnął kolana do piersi.

- Zostaw mnie samego, proszę - wykrztusił poprzez suche gardło. - Nie zasługuję na twoją troskę.

- Nonsens - odparł Ares i usiadł obok Harry'ego. - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie, wiesz.

Harry czuł, że Ares nie zamierza odejść, więc zmienił temat.

- Co się stało, że wypuścili mnie w takim pośpiechu?

- Wiele rzeczy - Ares uśmiechnął się. - Najpierw w gazetach napisano, że spiskowałeś z profesor Noir. Następnego dnia wydało się, że profesor Snape znowu ogłosił się twoim opiekunem, i jeszcze więcej osób odwróciło się od ciebie. To był nienajlepszy moment, zważywszy na jego przeszłość... Ministerstwo chciało aresztować również jego, ale wtedy George udał się do Ministra i złożył zeznanie o próbie uratowania jego i Freda przez profesora Snape'a w czasie ataku, kiedy zginął jego brat, i były minister, Patil, pokazał zeznanie profesora, jakie ten złożył po waszej ucieczce z więzienia Sam-Wiesz-Kogo poprzedniego lata. Ale, oczywiście, wszystkie te wiadomości zostały wydrukowane dwa czy trzy dni później... Wtedy jego kuzyn przybył i próbował jakoś cię uwolnić - przy okazji, ten facet, Andrus, jest bardziej przyjazny niż twój wuj - on i George pomyśleli, że można wykorzystać gazety przeciwko partii Diggory'ego. Wtedy, trzy dni później "Zwodnik" wydrukował wywiad z profesorem Snape'm o waszej wspólnej niewoli w Koszmarnym Dworze, jego niewoli w Ministerstwie i traktowaniu przez Aurorów, a wtedy, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, wybuchło piekło... - Ares uśmiechnął się znowu i Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać ciekawości.

- Co się stało?

Ares się zaśmiał.

- Nagle pojawiła się masa ludzi z historiami podobnymi do tej opowiedzianej przez profesora Snape'a i po trzech dniach Ministerstwo wyglądało jak oblężony fort. Nawet "Prorok" zaczął kwestionować ich metody i wszyscy martwili się o twoje zdrowie. I wtedy ktoś powiedział, że uwięzienie ciebie jest po prostu osobistą zemstą Ministra i - to była największa niespodzianka w tej historii - ktoś zasugerował, aby przesłuchać w tej sprawie Malfoy'a. A Malfoy, oczywiście będąc wkurzonym na swoich byłych przyjaciół Śmierciożerców, którzy nie zapobiegli zrobieniu z niego Charłaka w Liberty, złożył przeciwko nim zeznania. Powiedział sądowi o tym, że Cedrika zabił Peter Pettigrew, i że ty zawsze byłeś największym wrogiem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, a nie jego sprzymierzeńcem, i takie tam rzeczy. Słysząc zeznanie swojego przyjaciela ee... mój ojciec zrobił to samo. - Ares opuścił głowę. Harry westchnął i dotknął jego ramienia.

- To nadal jest bolesne?

Ares tylko przytaknął.

- Ta wojna zbyt wielu z nas pozostawiła bezdomnymi.

Słowa Aresa znów przypomniały Harry'emu o Hermionie i ta odrobina ulgi, jakiej zaznał, słuchając opowieści Aresa, znikła. Znowu poczuł zawroty głowy i nudności. To bolało. To bolało zbyt mocno, żeby można było to wytrzymać.

I krótka opowieść również nie pomogła. Świadomość, jak wiele osób chciało, aby go wypuszczono, uważając go za godnego wolności, martwiło się o jego zdrowie... Że Severus ogłosił się jego opiekunem i że opowiedział prasie o ich niewoli... Ale Severus nie pamiętał ich niewoli! Jak mógł o tym mówić? Harry poczuł nagły gniew, ale szybko go powstrzymał. Nie miał prawa być zły na swojego wuja. Nie miał prawa być zły na kogokolwiek, oprócz siebie.

- Chciałbym, aby to wszystko się już skończyło - wymamrotał nagle.

Ares odprowadził go do pokoju wspólnego. Jak tylko się rozdzielili, Harry przypomniał sobie, że właściwie nie wie, w jaki sposób Hermiona go znalazła w Hogsmeade ostatniej nocy. Ale nie ośmieli się zapytać o to dziewczyny. Bał się, że Hermiona pomyśli, że próbuje pozbyć się odpowiedzialności za to, co zrobił. Nie. Nie mógł zrobić wiele, aby się z nią pogodzić, ale danie jej czasu wydawało się dobrą drogą.

Ponieważ nie chciał umrzeć bez właściwych przeprosin. Nie chciał umrzeć wiedząc, że Hermiona go nienawidzi. Hermiona... Za każdym razem, kiedy myślał o niej, czuł odległe ukłucie w piersi, i ból, fizyczny ból w miejscu, gdzie znajdowało się jego serce.

Aż do tej chwili myślał, że ból serca to metafora. Teraz wiedział lepiej.

Później tego dnia wezwała go McGonagall.

- Panie Snape, zawiodłam się na panu. Ostatniej nocy, kiedy wypuszczono cię z Ministerstwa i zauważyłeś, że nikt na ciebie nie czeka, powinieneś się skontaktować z nami, zamiast zniknąć, tak jak to zrobiłeś. Ministerstwo poinformowało nas o twoim zwolnieniu prawie dwie godziny później, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że chcieli uniknąć zamieszania. A ciebie nigdzie nie można było znaleźć! Profesor Snape udał się na Pokątną, pan Artur Weasley przeszukał budynki Ministerstwa, próbowali nawet w Błędnym Rycerzu, ale do tego czasu ty przepadłeś bez śladu! Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś, z Voldemortem gdzieś tam? Gdyby cię schwytał, zginąłbyś!

_"I tak byłoby lepiej" _dodał w myślach Harry. Ale nie powiedział słowa.

- Panna Granger powiedziała mi, że znalazła cię w Hogsmeade i razem wróciliście. Ale to było o czwartej nad ranem! Co robiłeś w międzyczasie?

Harry westchnął. Chciał wszystko opowiedzieć, ale nie mógł. Hermiona uniemożliwiła mu to.

- Znalazła mnie w Świńskim Łbie. Byłem pijany. Dużo czasu zajęło jej przyprowadzenie mnie do szkoły - powiedział zamiast tego, i to przynajmniej była prawda.

- Co?! - Dyrektorka poderwała głowę.

- To nie była jej wina, pani dyrektor. Ona tylko chciała pomóc...

- Byłeś _pijany?! _- przerwała mu.

- Tak - Harry opuścił głowę za wstydem.

Dyrektorka tylko usiadła bez słowa. Harry nie ośmielił się poruszyć.

- Co oni ci zrobili? - zapytała wreszcie.

- Nic... tylko mnie przesłuchiwali - Harry drgnął.

- Veritaserum? - zabrzmiało kolejne pytanie. Harry przytaknął. - Tormenta? - po krótkim wahaniu Harry ponownie przytaknął i dodał pośpiesznie:

- Tylko raz, i to była częściowo moja wina. Odpyskowałem im.

- Musisz odwiedzić Madame Pompfrey.

- Dobrze, proszę pani - odpowiedział potulnie Harry, ale nie odpowiadał mu nowy kierunek ich rozmowy. Poruszył się z zażenowaniem. Ale wtedy nagle głowa profesora Flitwicka pojawiła się w kominku.

- Minervo, proszę, przyjdź na chwilę. To pilne - powiedział i zniknął z oczu Harry'ego.

- Panie Snape, wrócę niedługo. Proszę, poczekaj na mnie tutaj.

- Dobrze, proszę pani - powiedział znowu Harry i wygodniej usiadł w fotelu. Miał trochę czasu, aby obmyśleć wykręty na użytek dyrektorki i pielęgniarki. Nie chciał, by wiedziały o jego uzależnieniu. Harry podejrzewał, że Andrus już wie, i możliwe, że podzielił się tą informacją ze swoim kuzynem, ale Severus nie zamierzał go o to dręczyć, to już było jasne. Harry chciał sam poradzić sobie z uzależnieniem. To była jego wina, sam musiał ją naprawić - tak bardzo, jak tylko się da.

Ale ani pomysły nie chciały nadejść, ani dyrektorka nie wracała, więc Harry zaczął wędrować wzrokiem po znajomym gabinecie.

Wszystko wydawało się takie samo - tylko Fawkesa nigdzie nie było widać. Ale małe, srebrne przedmioty stały tam, gdzie zawsze, pobrzękując cichutko - ach tak, biurko było dużo czystsze niż za czasów Dumbledore'a. Harry uśmiechnął się tęsknie, gorzko. Gdyby Dumbledore nie umarł, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Nie uzależniłby się - ponieważ ostatecznie w objęcia nałogu pchnęły go te dni spędzone w śpiączce pod opieką Madame Pompfrey, chociaż ona nie wiedziała o wcześniejszej metodzie na sen Harry'ego, więc nie można było jej o to obwiniać; Patil pozostałby ministrem i nie wysunięto by zarzutów względem niego (i profesor Noir); nie spędziłby jedenastu dni w więzieniu Ministerstwa i ostatnia noc nigdy by się nie wydarzyła.

Harry zadrżał, kiedy ból jak sztylet przeszył jego serce. To była wojna, rzeczywiście, bardzo prawdziwa wojna z prawdziwymi ofiarami, ale Harry nie mógł już się uważać za ofiarę. Nie był ofiarą. Był słaby. Pozwolił słabości przeniknąć do swojego życia, nie walczył z nią. To była jego wina. Ręce mu drżały i bezskutecznie próbował przełknąć. Gorzka ślina wypełniła jego usta jak kwas.

- Harry? - zawołał go znajomy głos. Harry zamarł. To było niemożliwe. On... on nie żył, prawda? Jak mógł go więc zawołać? Ale głos znowu się odezwał: - Harry?

Powoli, nie wierząc własnym uszom, odwrócił się.

Spojrzał w stronę biurka, za którym na ścianie wisiał nowy portret.

Dumbledore.

Harry wstał, ale potknął się o stoliczek i upadł na kolana.

- Dyrektorze..? - wykrztusił z płaczem. - Dyrektorze... - Upadł na mały stolik i przycisnął rozpalone czoło do gładkiego blatu.

- Podejdź bliżej, Harry - zawołał go łagodny, odległy głos i Harry usłuchał. Zatoczył się, świat zawirował wokół niego.

Harry czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Chciał podejść do starszego mężczyzny i przytulić go mocno, ale jak mógłby przytulić obraz? Więc skrzyżował tylko ręce na piersi, jakby przytulał sam siebie, i spojrzał na portret. Czuł łzy płynące swobodnie po jego policzkach.

Portret również był we łzach.

Harry nigdy nie czuł się tak mało wart. Nie warty smutku, litości, współczucia. Ale pytanie, które opuściło jego usta dotyczyło czego innego.

- Dlaczego pozwolił mu się pan zabić? Dlaczego? - nie dokończył pytania, gdyż samolubnie zabrzmiałoby "dlaczego zostawił mnie pan samego", więc je powstrzymał.

- Wszystko ma swój powód, Harry ale czasami nie wolno ci go poznać. Pozwoliłem mu, ponieważ nadszedł mój czas. Nadszedł czas, musiałem podjąć decyzję i zdecydowałem się odejść. Później zrozumiesz.

Harry z desperacją potrząsnął głową.

- Nie - wykrztusił. - Pana śmierć zniszczyła wszystko... - musiał przykucnąć, z powodu bólu w piersi. - Ja zniszczyłem wszystko...

- Każdy z nas popełnia błędy, Harry - powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie, uspokajająco. - Nikt nie jest doskonały. Obaj jesteśmy tylko ludźmi...

- JA NIE JESTEM CZŁOWIEKIEM! - wykrzyknął Harry i szloch zaczął wstrząsać nim jeszcze potężniej. - Jestem tylko odrażającym typem, który... który zmusił swoją przyjaciółkę do... do... - nie mógł kontynuować. Nie mógł przyznać się Dumbledore'owi do tego, co zrobił. A co właściwie mógł powiedzieć? Nie pamiętał całej nocy, tylko jej fragmenty.

- Daj jej czas - powiedział nagle starszy mężczyzna, ale Harry tylko pokręcił głową.

- Tu nie chodzi o czas, dyrektorze! - uderzył się pięścią w udo.

- Co zrobiłeś, Harry? - zabrzmiało nagłe pytanie. Harry mógł przysiąc, że dyrektor znał odpowiedź. Ale i tam go pytał.

- Upiłem się. Hermiona mnie zabrała, chociaż nie wiem skąd wiedziała gdzie byłem... - odpłynął myślami.

- Ja jej powiedziałem - powiedział po prostu Dumbledore.

Harry podniósł głowę z niedowierzaniem.

- Pan?

- Przyszła do mnie zapytać o ciebie, kiedy zostałeś aresztowany.

- Pan? - Harry powtórzył pytanie i drgnął. Zabrzmiało to dość głupio.

- Po mojej śmierci powiesili wszędzie w kraju moje portrety. Wiem o wielu rzeczach, które dzieją się ostatnio - i nie tylko w Hogwarcie. Portrety są dość gadatliwe, kiedy ma się dla nich czas.

- Pan! - powtórzył Harry, ale tym razem brzmiało to jak oskarżenie. - Oni... To znaczy, że to od portretów wiedział pan o tym, co działo się w szkole...

- Nie tylko w szkole - Dumbledore zachichotał. - I to jest główny powód tego, że wielu czarodziejów nie wiesza portretów w swoich osobistych kwaterach. A przynajmniej nie tych magicznych.

Ale do tego czasu myśli Harry'ego powróciły do Hermiony.

- Ale skąd Hermiona wiedziała...?

- Jest bardzo inteligentną dziewczyną, Harry. Dość szybko domyśliła się, że w Ministerstwie Magii powinien być mój portret. I miała rację, oczywiście. Mam portret w Ministerstwie, w głównym holu. Więc widziałem, jak wczoraj wychodziłeś. I ponieważ tak się martwiła o ciebie, nie mogła spać i spędzała noce w pokoju wspólnym.

Harry załamał się. Hermiona martwiła się o niego.

- Dlatego mogłem do niej dotrzeć, kiedy zobaczyłem jak wychodzisz. Przesłałem jej wiadomość przez Margaret.

- Margaret? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Dumbledore ponownie zachichotał.

- Nazywacie ją "Grubą Damą", ale nie sądziłeś chyba, Harry, że to jest jej imię...

- Och... - Harry przytaknął. - Wiem, że Severus nie trzyma żadnych portretów w swoich kwaterach. Jego drzwi też nie są portretem...

- I to samo dotyczy innych członków grona pedagogicznego. Nie podoba im się pomysł, aby ktoś ich szpiegował...

Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Severus nigdy mi nie powiedział...

- My, nauczyciele i rodzice, wszyscy potrzebujemy informacji portretów od czasu do czasu...

Harry znowu zmusił się do powrócenia do bolesnego tematu Hermiony.

- Więc powiedział pan Hermionie, że opuściłem Ministerstwo.

- Tak, zaalarmowała wtedy McGonagall... i czekała. Ale po chwili zaczęła się martwić i zdecydowała się poszukać ciebie. Nie mogłem jej powstrzymać. Ale nie mogłem dotrzeć do swoich kolegów. Byli na zewnątrz, szukając ciebie, albo w kwaterach Minervy, gdzie nie ma portretów. Więc powiedziałem jej, że jesteś w Świńskim Łbie. Nie poszła jednak do Minervy...

Harry zbladł.

- Widziała, że byłem pijany. I zdecydowała się nie ujawniać tego profesorom... Chciała mnie bronić... - Harry nagle zasłonił uszy dłońmi. Ta rozmowa była coraz bardziej bolesna. Odkrywanie coraz większej liczby dowodów niepokoju i troski Hermiony sprawiały, że Harry czuł się coraz bardziej samotny i pozbawiony nadziei. - Zmusiłem ją, żeby się ze mną przespała, dyrektorze - wyszeptał złamanym głosem.

- Daj jej czas, by ci powiedziała co się stało, Harry.

- Nie chodzi o czas - zaprotestował Harry. - Tu chodzi o agresję.

- Chciałeś ją zmusić?

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Nigdy... - Kiedy zrozumiał co powiedział, natychmiast się poprawił. - Przynajmniej myślałem, że nigdy...

- Co więc chciałeś z nią zrobić? - zapytał Dumbledore Harry ponownie poczuł, że starszy mężczyzna znał odpowiedź. To było dziwne uczucie, ponieważ on, Harry, nie wiedział.

- Nie wiem... - wymamrotał. - Chciałem, aby ktoś mnie przytulił, chciałem jakiegoś... uczucia... chciałem ciepła... jakiegoś dowodu, że nadal żyję...

Nie mógł kontynuować. Ogień w kominku wybuchł raptownie i wyszła z niego McGonagall. Harry odwrócił się z zażenowaniem, przygotowując się na rozmowę, którą jeszcze musiał odbyć z surową czarownicą, ale jak delikatny szept, usłyszał znowu głos Dumbledore'a. _"Daj jej czas, Harry..." _

-----  
Następne kilka dni było koszmarne. Wszyscy chodzili przy nim na palcach, z wyjątkiem Hermiony, która zupełnie go ignorowała i odrzucała każdą próbę rozmowy. To powodowało, że okropny, stały ból wzrastał w żołądku Harry'ego i jego fizyczny stan znowu zbliżał się do bardzo niebezpiecznego punktu, tak, że Fletcher (nowy nauczyciel Transmutacji i jednocześnie nowy Opiekun Domu Harry'ego) nie pozwolił mu uczestniczyć w zajęciach. Chłopiec musiał zamiast tego studiować w bibliotece, jak w zeszłym roku podczas lekcji Obrony. Najpierw Harry był oburzony, ale po tym jak Fletcher kazał mu wykonać jakąś transmutację z zakresu pierwszego roku i Harry prawie zasłabł przed cała klasą (wszyscy patrzyli na niego zmartwieni, z wyjątkiem Hermiony) musiał się zgodzić ze swoim nauczycielem.

Zaklęcia były subtelniejszą dziedziną magii. Wymagały mniej fizycznej, a więcej psychicznej sprawności i Harry odkrył, że zabawa z różnymi rodzajami Czasowych Zaklęć była prawie relaksująca. W rzeczywistości, jego przyszłe plany związane z Voldemortem koncentrowały się głównie na Czasowym Zaklęciu, ale nie za zaklęciu, którego uczyli się na zajęciach, ale na jego ulepszonej wersji: po wielu bezowocnych próbach Harry zdołał połączyć Zaklęcie Czasowe z Zaklęciem Miejscowym, co znaczyło, że mógł wysłać każdy przedmiot w określony czas w przyszłości, w dowolne miejsce. Ale dla Harry'ego to było za mało. Chciał czegoś innego, czegoś zupełnie innego. Chciał, aby jego różdżka pojawiła się w jego prawej dłoni, kiedy wypowie hasło. Część związana z umiejscowieniem była łatwiejsza: jego dłoń była pewnym punktem w przyszłości w stałym miejscu. Sprawił, że trzynaście piór znikło w ten sposób bez śladu, a później zastanawiał się, czy te wszystkie pióra mogą być w ty samym miejscu, co książka Zaklęć Rona - gdzieś nigdzie.

Lekcje Zielarstwa były następnymi, które musiał opuścić. Po prostu nie był w stanie pracować w ogrodach, a wraz ze zbliżającą się wiosną, zaczęła się w nich ciężka praca fizyczna.

Innym trudnym przedmiotem byłaby Obrona, ale Severus zostawił Harry'ego w spokoju, od czasu do czasu dając mu dodatkowe zajęcia. Ich relacja w tym momencie wydawała się niepewna i głównie neutralna, chociaż Harry ciągle widział zatroskane spojrzenia mężczyzny. Był zupełnie zagubiony. Czy Severusowi na nim zależało? Czy to całe zamieszanie z ogłoszeniem się opiekunem było tylko kolejnym przejawem tego przeklętego rodzinnego zaklęcia? A co z jego zmartwieniem pierwszego dnia po powrocie Harry'ego? Wszystko było tak cholernie trudne, a nienawiść Harry'ego do samego siebie powstrzymywała go przed szukaniem odpowiedzi.

Co jeśli Severus chciał przyjąć go z powrotem? Harry nie zasługiwał na akceptację. Nie zasługiwał na to, aby znaleźć opiekę, po tym co zrobił. Myśl, że Hermiona nie miała nikogo w swoim życiu, na kim by się mogła oprzeć, sprawiała, że jeszcze bardziej umocnił się w postanowieniu, że nie będzie szukał towarzystwa Severusa. To był przewroty sposób ukarania siebie, ale Harry uważał, że jedyny właściwy.

Nie zasługiwał na troskę, opiekę czy miłość. Zasługiwał na śmierć, tak szybko jak wypełni tę przeklętą przepowiednię, umrze wraz z tym przeklętym gadem, Voldemortem, który w końcu był źródłem wszelkich cierpień w życiu Harry'ego.

Numerologia i Historia Magii były nadal w porządku, ale oba przedmioty odbywały się w nielicznej klasie, i samo to, że przebywała na nich Hermiona, sprawiało, że każda minuta lekcji była dla Harry'ego piekłem.

Ron był szczerze wstrząśnięty, kiedy zauważył otwartą wrogość pomiędzy Harry'm a Hermioną. Podjął niepewne próby pogodzenia ich, ale jego relacja z Hermioną nadal była zbyt krucha.

- Dziewczyny - powiedział kiedyś, po jednej z nieudanych prób, przewracając oczami. - Nie wiedzą czego chcą. W jednej chwili są zupełnie zakochane w tobie i nie możesz nigdzie bez nich pójść, ale w następnej chwili nienawidzą cię bez żadnego powodu, a ty musisz zabiegać o ich względy, aż je odzyskasz...

Harry nie mógł odpowiedzieć, tylko przełknął ciężko i nowe fale nienawiści do samego siebie zalały jego serce.

Przyłapał się wielokrotnie na szpiegowaniu Hermiony, przyglądaniu się jej kątem oka, podziwiając jej spokój, jej zdyscyplinowaną minę, jej wdzięczne ruchy i myśl, że kiedyś ta dziewczyna była jego najlepszą przyjaciółką... Ta wspaniała osoba, ta błyskotliwa, miła i delikatna dziewczyna, która dotykała go tak wiele razy, który otworzyła się dla niego, która się o niego martwiła i zawsze była przy nim...

Hermiona...

Padma cieszyła się, kiedy zobaczyła ich rozdzielonych. Ale chłodne zachowanie Harry'ego wkrótce odstraszyło ją i ich dziwna relacja zakończyła się wreszcie, kiedy zaczął z nią chodzić Puchon z siódmego roku.

Zmiana Hermiony w stosunku do Harry'ego miała kolejne następstwa. Na lekcjach Historii było tylko sześć osób, więc kiedy Hermiona przestała siadać obok niego, Harry był przerażony, kiedy zobaczył, że zajęła jej miejsce Erika.

Ale ku ogromnemu zdziwieniu chłopca, Erika nie próbowała z nim flirtować, czy rzucać mu dwuznacznych spojrzeń. Zachowywała się poprawnie. Całkowicie poprawnie. I po lekcji, kiedy Harry nie zdołał spakować swoich książek wystarczająco szybko, by zniknąć, zanim Erika miała szansę z nim porozmawiać, złapała go.

- Chcę przeprosić, Harry - powiedziała. - Byłam wyjątkowo głupia. Idiotka. I mam nadzieję, że możemy się zachowywać uprzejmie w stosunku do siebie w przyszłości. Nic więcej. Tylko uprzejmie.

Harry przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie.

- Co planujesz tym razem?

Erika opuściła głowę.

- Nic. Naprawdę. Ja tylko...

- Czy Zabini się wreszcie ciebie pozbył? - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać złośliwości.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Erika wybuchnie, ale walczyła, aż odzyskała nad sobą panowanie wystarczająco, aby odpowiedzieć spokojnie.

- Nie - powiedziała. - Ja pozbyłam się jego. Nie mam zamiaru zostać Śmierciożerczynią. Sam-Wiesz-Kto ścigał moją rodzinę prawie od samego mojego urodzenia. Zabił moich dziadków. Próbował zabić ciebie tak wiele razy...

- I co z tą nagłą zmianą? - warknął na nią sarkastycznie Harry. - Czytałaś gazety? Czyżby twoje małe serduszko zabolało, kiedy zobaczyłaś co ci źli faceci mi zrobili?

Dziewczyna powoli potrząsnęła głową, a kiedy spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy, ten zobaczył w nich wstyd.

- Nie... - odparła zdławionym głosem. - Oni... Zabini, Crabbe i Goyle czytali to na głos w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i wyśmiewali się z ciebie, i profesora Snape'a, i wznosili okrzyki, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto wygra a wy wszyscy zginiecie... I wtedy zrozumiałam, co Millicent próbowała zrobić od miesięcy. Próbowała odejść. I ja również tego chcę.

- Rozumiem - wyszeptał Harry i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Wiesz, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni?

Entuzjazm pojawił się na twarzy dziewczyny.

- Naprawdę? - jej oczy lśniły z podekscytowania.

- Nie naprawdę - powiedział tajemniczo Harry. - Tylko prawnie.

- Co masz na myśli? - Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi w zakłopotaniu.

- Jestem adoptowanym synem Jamesa Pottera. A jego rodzicami byli Harold Winston Potter i Armena Helen Knight.

- Myślisz, że...?

- Tak, tak myślę. W czarodziejskim świecie każdy jest w jakiś sposób spokrewniony z każdym. Zapytaj swojego ojca.

- To nie jest zbyt bliskie pokrewieństwo - uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niego. - Mój dziadek był bratem matki mężczyzny, który cię adoptował...

- Cóż, dość długie do wymówienia...

Oboje uśmiechnęli się lekko.

- Zapytam tatę - powiedziała wreszcie i zarzuciła torbę na plecy. - Ale mam teraz Starożytne Runy. Do zobaczenia, Harry.

- Do zobaczenia, Eriko.

-----  
Harry nienawidził długich, bezsennych nocy, ale jego decyzja była stanowcza: nigdy więcej nie weźmie już tego okropnego eliksiru. Wywołał on już wystarczająco problemów w jego życiu. Więc czytał i drzemał w ciągu nocy. Tak jak w więzieniu. Ale w miarę jak mijał czas, coraz łatwiej było mu znosić drugie symptomy uzależnienia, takie jak huśtawki nastrojów i desperację. Trudniejsza sprawa była z otępieniem i ogólnym osłabieniem, spowodowanym brakiem snu. Jedyny raz, kiedy udało mu się spać normalnie, był wtedy, kiedy Hermiona była przy nim w nocy... Ale nie, nie wolno mu było tego pamiętać, to zabijało go, dusiło i zwiększało liczbę nocnych demonów, które atakowały Harry'ego za każdym razem, kiedy próbował zasnąć.

Od końca grudnia nie miał wizji - ani Eliksir Bezsennego Snu, ani krótkie drzemki nie dały Voldemortowi wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby atakować jego umysł. Harry był niezwykle wdzięczny za tę małą przewagę: konieczność radzenia sobie z wściekłym i złym potworem z pewnością by go zabiła.

Harry przysunął książkę bliżej i potarł palące oczy. Był tak zmęczony... Oddałby wszystko za jedną przespaną w całości noc. Książka wypadła mu z ręki. Nagle energia opuściła jego ciało. Wyczerpanie wreszcie wydawało się pokonywać te głupie symptomy uzależnienia. Harry zwinął się w pozycji płodowej i przycisnął poduszkę do piersi. Wtedy jego pokój zaczął powoli znikać z jego świadomości.

Harry nie wiedział jak wiele godzin zdołał przespać, ale teraz czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej.

I nie był już w swoim pokoju.

Kolejne przerażające, zimne, kamienne miejsce z falującymi czarnymi szatami i obrzydliwymi białymi maskami... Na moment zamarł. Złapali go! ale szybko zauważył, że to wizja. Znowu. Jęknął z zawodu i zmęczenia.

- ...mój sługa w Hogwarcie dostarczy mi chłopaka, Ministerstwo i jego Aurorzy zrobią, co będę chciał. Wojna wreszcie się skończy i będę rządził całym czarodziejskim światem! - Głośne wrzaski i okrzyki nastąpiły po przemowie mrocznego potwora. Było tak głośno, że Harry zadrżał z zaskoczenia. I kiedy podniósł oczy, wstrzymał oddech. Pamiętał ostatni raz, kiedy widział ogólne zgromadzenie Śmierciożerców. Wtedy były ich setki. Ale tym razem... Tłum był zbyt wielki, aby określić dokładną liczbę, ale Harry oceniał go na jakieś półtora tysiąca... a może nawet więcej... A w Zakonie było teraz dziesięć, czy jedenaście osób? Aurorów Ministerstwa było niecałe dwie setki, a jeśli Voldemort mówił prawdę kilka chwil wcześniej, to nie będą z nim walczyć... Ale Diggory... Voldemort zabił jego syna! I jego prawa ręka, Mercury McGonagall - i jego żona... _"Moi słudzy w Hogwarcie..." _i stare podejrzenia Severusa...

_"Nie" _wyszeptał do siebie Harry. To nie mogła być prawda, nie chciał, aby to była prawda!

Voldemort przygotowywał się do ostatniego, finalnego ataku.

I jeśli on czegoś szybko nie zrobi, to nic nie pozostanie z czarodziejskiego świata, jaki znał i jaki nauczył się kochać...

- Nie! - wykrzyknął rozdzierająco.

A szalona uczta miała się właśnie zacząć. Znowu zaklęcia i klątwy... Voldemort chełpliwie odwrócił się do mężczyzny stojącego po jego prawej stronie.

- Chłopak znowu będzie twój, po raz ostatni.

Mężczyzna przytaknął i wstrząśnięty Harry rozpoznał go. To był Avery. Avery, obok którego stała kobieta w zaawansowanej ciąży - jego ramię obejmowało ją swobodnie.

- Nie będzie zawiedziony, mój panie - powiedział.

Przez chwilę Harry myślał, że brak Avery'ego podczas jego listopadowych wizji mógł być spowodowany stanem jego... żony, czy kimkolwiek ona była, ale uderzono go kolejnym Cruciatusem i wkrótce stracił przytomność.

Słabość miała również swoje zalety.

-----  
Kiedy rano się obudził, jego pierwszym uczuciem była rozpacz. Absolutna, zupełna rozpacz. Nie wiedział już, komu ufać. Wiedział, że musi powiedzieć komuś o swojej wizji, ale był bezradny.

Najbardziej podejrzaną osobą, oczywiście, była jego eks Opiekunka Domu.

A jedyną osobą, o której wiedział, że nie jest na pewno zdrajcą, był Severus.

Nie chodziło tu już o lubienie i zasługiwanie. Chodziło o przegranie czy wygranie wojny, więc Harry odłożył na bok nienawiść do samego siebie i wszystkie inne żale, jakie miał do swojego wuja i zdecydował się z nim porozmawiać.

Zdecydować było najwyraźniej dużo łatwiej, niż to zrobić. Ale mimo wszystko to zrobił. Zarzucił na siebie szatę i skierował się do lochów.

Stał przed jakże znajomymi drzwiami i był niewiarygodnie przerażony. Ostatnim razem, kiedy tutaj był, Severus rozbił myślodsiewnię i wygonił go. Zadrżał na myśl o tych smutnych wspomnieniach. Potem podniósł rękę i zapukał.

W ciągu minuty drzwi otworzyły się.

Severus zamarł i zadrżał w drzwiach. Zbladł i Harry zauważył, że ręka mu drży.

- Quietus? - zapytał przerażony.

Harry przełknął gulę tamującą mu gardło.

- Muszę z tobą porozmawiać - powiedział stukając czubkiem buta w podłogę i rozglądając się szybko dookoła. Severus natychmiast się odsunął i wpuścił go do środka.

Kiedy drzwi się za nim zamknęły, Harry prawie spanikował. Czuł się uwięziony w tym miejscu - miejscu, które kiedyś było jego domem... Ale to było co innego, nie przyszedł tutaj z powodu tak bezsensownych rzeczy, jak uczucia. Obejmując się mocno, jakby ziąbł, wyjąkał: - Mia-miałem dzisiaj w no-nocy wizję.

Severus skinął głową i odwróciwszy się, szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Harry był tak zaskoczony, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Ale zanim zdołał zastanowić się nad dziwnym zachowaniem Severusa, mężczyzna już był z powrotem, z małą fiolką w dłoni.

- Chodź, usiądź - wskazał Harry'emu sofę i postawił fiolkę na stoliku. - Na skutki Cruciatus. - Wskazał w jej stronę.

Harry przytaknął, ale nie wziął jej. Nie zasługiwał na nic, co mogło zmniejszyć jego ból fizyczny. Severus zasmucił się.

- Nie zatrułem tego - mruknął.

- Wiem - powiedział Harry. - Ale nie przyszedłem po eliksir. Ja... ja znowu widziałem w mojej wizji Voldemorta.

- Ale i tak go możesz wziąć - nalegał Severus, ignorując słowa Harry'ego na temat Voldemorta.

- Pozwól, że ci powiem o tej głupiej wizji i pójdę natychmiast - słowa Harry'ego były ostre i Severus drgnął. Harry poczuł się winny. Mężczyzna chciał mu tylko pomóc. A on nie miał prawa być taki arogancki. Nie był miał prawa być arogancki w stosunku do kogokolwiek. - Przepraszam - westchnął. - Nie chciałem być taki ostry...

Severus pokręcił głową.

- Nie... Masz prawo być ostry.

Pat. Długa cisza. To Severus wreszcie ją przerwał: szybkim machnięciem różdżki zamówił śniadanie na dwie osoby.

- O czym była wizja? - zapytał nakładając dżem na swojego tosta. Harry nie mógł się poruszyć. - Więc..? - Severus spojrzał na niego po chwili.

- Vol... Voldemort przygotowuje się do ostatecznej bitwy. Zebrał ponad tysiąc sług. Planuje mnie porwać, znowu, i powiedział, że Ministerstwo będzie po jego stronie...

Severus zbladł i tost wypadł mu z ręki.

- Porwać ciebie?

Harry wzruszył lekko ramionami.

- Jak w zeszłym roku. Albo nie wiem. Ma swojego sługę w szkole, tak jak podejrzewałeś od lat, i chce, aby ta osoba mu mnie dostarczyła.

Severus zerwał się na nogi.

- Nie! Nie pozwolę na to!

Jego nagły wybuch zaskoczył Harry'ego.

- Ale ja tego chcę. Chcę, aby to się już skończyło. A kiedy zniknę, będziecie wiedzieć, że ostateczna bitwa ma się zaraz zacząć - powiedział prawie błagalnie.

- Ale on chce cię zabić!

Harry zaśmiał się gorzko, kiedy zobaczył Severusa chodzącego przed kominkiem.

- Och, wiem o tym. Zabije mnie, ale mnie nie przeżyje.

- Nonsens! - rzucił gniewnie mężczyzna.

- Wierzę w przepowiednię, jaką otrzymał mój ojciec. Aż do dzisiaj wszystko się sprawdziło. Jestem jedynym, który może pokonać Voldemorta. I nie ma nadziei, że przeżyję. I nie chcę przeżyć. - Ostatnie słowa były tylko szeptem.

Gniew wykrzywił twarz Severusa.

- Nonsens! - wykrzyknął wściekle. - Nie bądź głupi! A co z tym Ministerstwem? Co powiedział Voldemort? Kiedy planują zaatakować?

- Przykro mi, ale nie wiem. Kiedy zrozumiałem, że mam wizję, przemowa Voldemorta już się kończyła. Usłyszałem tylko ostatnie zdanie, o korupcji w ministerstwie i o mnie. Jeśli go nie powstrzymam, on wygra!

Severus podszedł bliżej i przerażony Harry zauważył, że był okropnie wściekły.

- A teraz, Quietus, najpierw wypijesz ten eliksir. NATYCHMIAST! - Wcisnął fiolkę w dłoń Harry'ego. - Albo użyję siły - wysyczał groźnie.

Nowa, niespodziewana zmiana nastroju Severusa sprawiła, że Harry wypił eliksir zanim zdołał zaprotestować. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

- Dobrze. I chcę widzieć cię tutaj wieczorem. Mamy kilka rzeczy do omówienia.

- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać! - warknął Harry.

- Jesteś uzależniony od tego przeklętego eliksiru, Quietus! - krzyknął ożywiony mężczyzna. - Widzę jak toniesz. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślimy, to nie dożujesz spotkania twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem, którego tak bardzo chcesz!

Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale zamknął je. Sprzeciw byłby bezcelowy. Severus miał rację. Potrzebował trochę siły, aby przetrwać, ponieważ by wypełnić swój plan, powinien być przytomny: perfekcyjnie, absolutnie, aby pokonać tego bydlaka. Spojrzał w czarne oczy Severusa, z których znowu biła troska.

- Przyjdę.

-----  
Zbliżający się termin ostatecznego ataku sprawił, że Harry jeszcze ciężej pracował nad zmodyfikowanym Czasowym Zaklęciem. Ale kiedy szedł chwiejnie z lekcji na lekcję i walczył z przyprawiająca o nudności winą za każdym razem kiedy widział Hermionę, był bardziej niż trochę zdezorientowany odnośnie nadchodzącego wieczora.

Co Severus mu zrobi? Co planował?

Jego dezorientacja wzrastała wraz z każdą godziną.

Pod koniec dnia było to aż duszące. Nie mógł jeść ze zdenerwowania. Nie poszedł nawet do Wielkiego Hallu. Jego stałe miejsce znajdowało się zbyt blisko Hermiony. Leżał na swoim łóżku i próbował się uspokoić. Severus nie planował nic przeciwko niemu. Severus chciał tylko mu pomóc.

Ale on nie zasługiwał na żadną pomoc.

Nienawidził siebie. Nienawidził brzydkiego, odrażającego chłopaka, jakim się stał. Nie, nie chodziło tylko o jego wygląd. Cały był odrażający. Może już nawet nie był wart umierania za czarodziejski świat. Ponieważ nie był wcale lepszy od Voldemorta. Był zły. Był...

Nie! Nie mógł płakać! Nie pokaże słabości przed Severusem! Nie zasługiwał na współczucie ani troskę, a jakikolwiek ślad łez spowodowałby współczucie.

Zrobił ze swojej twarzy kamienną maskę, kiedy później Severus wpuścił go do środka.

Panika nadeszła, kiedy Severus znowu zamknął drzwi.

- Będziesz tutaj spał - powiedział mężczyzna stanowczo.

Harry zbladł.

- Nie.

- I zjesz kolację. Ze mną. - Posadził Harry'ego na sofie i położył na jego kolanach talerz. - Qui... Harry, musisz jeść. I chcę, abyś spędził tutaj noc, ponieważ potrzebujesz również snu. Jesteś na krawędzi. Ostateczna bitwa się zbliża. I gdziekolwiek będziesz, kiedy się rozpocznie, będziemy potrzebowali twojej siły.

Argumenty Severusa były perfekcyjne, Harry nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych wymówek. Ale to wydawało się niewłaściwe. Wyglądało, jakby Severusowi zależało, a on na to nie zasługiwał.

Więc tylko potrząsnął głową.

- Nie mogę tego zrobić - wyszeptał.

- Harry, proszę...

- I dlaczego nagle jestem Harry? - warknął, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię po raz drugi z ust Severusa.

- Chcę przeprosić, Harry. Za wszystko co zrobiłem od lata. Byłem okrutny, nie myślałem...

- Dlaczego - szept Harry'ego mu przerwał.

- Dlaczego?! - wykrzyknął chłopiec boleśnie.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Często mam dziwne uczucia, śnię o mnie i o kimś innym w jakimś mrocznym, zimnym miejscu, śnię o bólu i strachu. A w tym jesteś zawsze ty - nie twój obraz, ale obecność, uczucia... zmartwienie, troska... - głos Severusa załamał się. - Nie wiem dlaczego, ale zależy mi na tobie. I widząc twoją walkę, twoją wytrwałość... i twoje oceny zawsze sprawiają, że jestem z ciebie dumny i... i...

Ramiona Harry'ego opadły.

- Nie ma powodu, by być ze mnie dumnym. Nie jestem osobą, o jakiej pan myśli.

- Nie, Harry. - Oczy Severusa były smutne. - Nadal jesteś osobą, którą poznałem latem. Odważny, uprzejmy, troskliwy...

- Nie - Harry zadrżał. - Nie jestem taki. Nie jestem - powtórzył; ból był zbyt silny. - NIE JESTEM! - wykrzyknął, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zawył. - Chcę, żeby to się skończyło, chcę do domu... chcę umrzeć...!!

Silne ramiona otoczyły go i trzymały mocno.

- Tutaj jesteś w domu, Harry. Jesteś tutaj, nie musisz umierać, proszę, nie umieraj...

- Mamo... - Harry wymamrotał tak nieznajome słowo. - Mamo, zawiodłem... Nie zasługuję na to, by być twoim synem...

Ramiona zaczęły kołysać go i dłoń Severusa pogłaskała go uspokajająco po plecach.

- Ciii, Harry...

- Proszę, puść mnie... - zapłakał Harry w szaty Severusa. - Nie zasługuję na twoją dobroć...

- Co się stało, Harry? - głos Severusa był słaby i zmartwiony.

- Jestem zdrajcą... Odrażającym typem... Nie zasługuję na to, by żyć... - Nagle objął ramionami Severusa i jęknął: - Czemu nie mogę cofnąć czasu?

Nie było odpowiedzi, tylko uścisk wokół niego umocnił się.

Severus podniósł go.

- Jesteś za chudy - wymamrotał, ale Harry się tym nie przejął. Jego ciało było bezwładne, bezsilne, a on nadal jęczał.

- Dlaczego nie mogę po prostu umrzeć? Nie chcę już dalej żyć, boję się, nie chcę czuć bólu, ale zasługuję na to, jestem zdrajcą, niczym, tylko odrażającym zdrajcą, ale tak się boję... Znowu będzie mnie torturował, rozerwie moje ciało, odda mnie Avery'emu, umrę w bólu, ale boję się. Nie jestem odważny, nie jestem uprzejmy, nie jest troskliwy, zdradziłem moją przyjaciółkę, jestem tylko brudnym narkomanem, spieprzyłem swoje życie i nie wolno mi umrzeć. Muszę cierpieć, ale się boję, nie chcę tego, ale na to zasługuję, i Avery znowu rozetnie moje blizny, otworzy je, będzie się mną bawił i będę tylko obrzydliwym robalem... - słowa Harry'ego płynęły bez końca, tak jak jego łzy.

Bał się tego, ale wiedział, że będzie musiał się zmierzyć ze swoim przeznaczeniem - z karą, na jaką zasługiwał.

Tak dobrze było powiedzieć to Severusowi, nawet jeśli mężczyzna nie mógł zrozumieć, o co dokładnie chodzi. To nie było ważne. Ktoś wreszcie go trzymał, kołysał... jego szloch powoli ustawał, jego oddech stawał się równiejszy.

-----  
Severus przygarnął śpiącego chłopca bliżej siebie. Bał się o niego. Bał się o Harry'ego. Swojego bratanka. Tego chłopca.

Ale kiedy po trzymał i czuł jak oddech chłopca zwalnia, nagle złe przeczucie chwyciło go za gardło.

Utraci go. Harry chciał zginąć i Harry ginie.

Severus czuł się tak, jakby cały wszechświat go przygniótł.


	17. Gdzie jesteś?

**17. GDZIE JESTEŚ? **

Przebudzenie było dość dziwnym doświadczeniem.

Przede wszystkim, był wypoczęty. Nic go nie bolało, żadna mgła nie zasłaniała jego umysłu, oddychał z łatwością i bezboleśnie, a koc wokół niego był ciepły i delikatny.

Harry nie chciał otwierać oczu. Był w niebie, a przynajmniej czuł się jakby w nim był, więc przeciągnął się w tym luksusie. Wtedy otworzył oczy. Nie był w swoim łóżku. Był w kwaterach Severusa, w jego sypialni, w jego łóżku - i w jego piżamie. Brzydkiej, długiej, szarej piżamie. Harry jęknął z pozornej irytacji, chociaż Severusa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu.

Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuł się dobrze. Czuł się jak w domu.

W domu... Poczuł, jak wspomnienia poprzednich dni starają się przedrzeć do jego umysłu, ale nie pozwolił im na to. Zamiast tego poszedł do łazienki i wziął długi, odświeżający prysznic. Wytarł się puszystym ręcznikiem, który był dla niego przygotowany - z pewnością dla niego, gdyż leżał na wierzchu jego starannie złożonych czystych ubrań. Szybkim zaklęciem, którego nauczył się od Severusa, skrócił włosy i wysuszył je. Kiedy wreszcie wyszedł z łazienki, wyglądał prawie jak inna osoba. Jego twarz była wysmukła, włosy krótkie i już nie tak tłuste, ruchy dużo swobodniejsze. Severus wstrzymał oddech z zaskoczenia, kiedy Harry wszedł do bawialni. Potem uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Wyglądasz jak twój... ojciec. To znaczy Quietus - powiedział łagodnie.

Harry uniósł brwi.

- Skąd wiesz..?

- Zdjęcia - odparł krótko Severus i machnął dłonią w stronę sofy. - Napij się herbaty i zjedz tosta. Jesteś za chudy.

Harry przełknął.

- To samo powiedziałeś wczoraj - wyszeptał. Obaj patrzyli przez chwilę na swoje talerze i Harry sięgnął wreszcie po tosta. Nie był zbyt zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał, jak mu burczy w brzuchu z głodu. Severus uśmiechnął się.

Harry cieszył się tym porankiem i nadal nie zezwalał gorzkim myślom na wtargnięcie do jego umysłu. Jedli w ciszy, ale Severus nagle odezwał się:

- Minerva zgodziła się, że powinieneś zostać ze mną.

Widelec wypadł z dłoni Harry'ego.

- Co?

- Mieliśmy zebranie wczoraj popołudniu. Nauczyciele martwią się o ciebie. Madame Pompfrey chciała zatrzymać cię w Ambulatorium na kilka tygodni, aż będziesz w lepszym stanie. Powiedziała nam, że to było - i nadal jest - pilna sprawa. Po tym, jak zbadała cię trzy tygodnie temu, kiedy wróciłeś z Ministerstwa i nie przyjąłeś jej pomocy, miała nadzieję, że dasz sobie radę sam. Ale najwidoczniej nie dajesz. Ostrzegła nas, że możesz skończyć w Św. Mungo, jeśli nie zareagujemy na czas. Wtedy zaproponowałem, że zajmę się tobą do czasu, aż poczujesz się lepiej.

- Ja nie... - zaczął zirytowany Harry, ale Severus nie pozwolił mu skończyć.

- Masz dwie możliwości. Wprowadzisz się do mnie na kilka tygodni i pozwolisz sobie pomóc, albo zostaniesz przeniesiony do Ambulatorium, a tam Poppy nie będzie miała litości. - Ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane żartobliwym tonem, ale to wcale nie zmyliło Harry'ego. Severus mówił zupełnie poważnie.

Harry zamknął oczy i wreszcie pozwolił nieprzyjemnym myślom na powrót. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Nie chciał przyjąć oferty Severusa, ale zostanie w Ambulatorium byłoby naprawdę złe. Jego głównym problemem była bezsenność i bał się, że Madame Pompfrey dałaby mu Eliksir Bezsennego Snu - aby poczuł się lepiej, oczywiście - a to byłaby katastrofa. Nigdy więcej tej głupiej mikstury. Umrze wkrótce, wiedział to - Voldemort przygotowywał się do ostatecznej bitwy - ale chciał umrzeć jako przyzwoity człowiek. Albo przynajmniej o zdrowych zmysłach. Nie jako słaby narkoman. Nawet jeśli nie był nikim więcej.

Z drugiej strony, Severus najwidoczniej będzie go traktować z życzliwością. A on na to nie zasługiwał. Nie zasługiwał na akceptację. Ale jak mógł prosić Severusa, aby znowu go nienawidził? Taka prośba byłaby po prostu śmieszna. I nie mógł wyjaśnić, dlaczego chce, aby go ignorować. By go zostawiono w spokoju. Hermiona zabroniła mu mówić. A chłodne zachowanie wobec Severusa zraniłoby go, a on na to nie zasługiwał.

Harry westchnął. Problem nie miał dobrego rozwiązania.

- W porządku - powiedział w końcu. - Ale nie jestem małym chłopcem i nie życzę sobie by mnie rozpieszczano i dogadzano mi.

Severus uśmiechnął się. To czyniło go tak podobnym do Severusa z tamtych dawnych dni, że serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej.

- Och, dorośli jesteśmy, nieprawdaż?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

- Skończę siedemnaście tego lata!

_"Teoretycznie"_, dodał w myślach.

- Rzeczywiście - powiedział Severus i wstał. - Czas iść na lekcje. A ponieważ twoją pierwszą lekcją będzie Obrona ze mną, więc możemy pójść razem.

- Ale książki mam w swoim pokoju. - Harry odstawił filiżankę na stolik. - Muszę po nie pójść.

- Nie musisz. - Severus wskazał na swój egzemplarz leżący na jego biurku. - Możesz skorzystać z mojej. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę jej potrzebował. A po lekcjach pójdziesz spakować swoje rzeczy. Mundungus powiedział, że nie musisz uczęszczać na lekcje Transmutacji, dopóki nie będziesz w lepszym stanie fizycznym. Chodź - wyprowadził Harry'ego za drzwi. - Naciśnij palcem wskazującym plamkę - rozkazał. Kiedy Harry posłuchał, wymamrotał inkantację. Harry przełknął. Miał teraz wolny wstęp do kwater Severusa - nie, nie Severusa, ale ich - znowu. Mężczyzna zauważył grymas, który przemknął po jego twarzy. - Witaj z powrotem, Harry - położył uspokajająco dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnął je łagodnie. - I przepraszam.

Spojrzeli na siebie. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego, ich oczy były prawie na tym samym poziomie - był niższy od swojego wuja zaledwie o dwa cale, lub nawet mniej. Uśmiechnął się smutno.

- W porządku.

Kiedy szli w stronę sali Obrony, Severus rozpoczął cichą rozmowę.

- W nocy miałeś dwie wizje, albo koszmary, nie wiem.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

- Nie pamiętam.

- Budziłem cię. Ale zasypiałeś szybko za każdym razem.

Harry zatrzymał się.

- To znaczy, że nie spałeś przez całą noc.

Severus wskazał mu, aby szedł dalej.

- Nie zatrzymuj się, nie chcę się spóźnić. I nie, nie czuwałem całą noc, spałem wystarczająco dużo.

Harry jęknął, ale nie odpowiedział. Zmienił temat.

- Dlaczego George?

- Słucham? - Severus nie miał pojęcia o czym mowa. Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Dlaczego wybrałeś George'a na swojego... ee... Asystenta Eliksirów?

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

- To nie do końca był mój pomysł. Po aresztowaniu Armenii Minerva chciała kogoś zaufanego do nauczania tak długo, jak ona będzie w więzieniu. Ale nikt nie był wystarczająco dla niej zaufany, więc poprosiła mnie, abym zajął się lekcjami Obrony. Powiedziałem jej, że mam już pełny grafik, więc nie mam ani czasu, ani energii by uczyć obu przedmiotów. Wtedy Albus zasugerował, aby poprosić George'a. - Westchnął, kiedy wypowiedział imię dyrektora. - Wiesz, on i jego brat mieli oceny Wybitne z Eliksirów. A Albus powiedział, że chłopak tonął w depresji od czasu śmierci brata. I był wystarczająco godny zaufania według Minervy. Artur był szczęśliwy, kiedy się z nim skontaktowałem.

Nagle Harry wpadł na pewien pomysł.

- Czy pytaliście dyrektora o Strażnika Sekretu? - zapytał z podnieceniem. - Musimy go zapytać!

Stali teraz przed drzwiami do sali, ale Severus nie otworzył ich. Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i spojrzał na niego smutno.

- Magiczny portret ma w sobie esencję osoby, którą przedstawia, ale nie zawiera wszystkich jej wspomnień, tylko pewne obszary. A te ograniczają się do tych, które osoba posiadała, kiedy portret powstał.

- Ale... - zająknął się Harry. - Ale myślałem, że on... on mnie znał! Kochał mnie!

Severus westchnął i smutek odmalował się na jego twarzy.

- Dyrektor kochał cię, Harry. Byłeś dla niego jak syn lub wnuk. Więc kiedy portret został wykonany w zeszłym roku i jego magiczna sygnatura została na niego nałożona, zawierała wiele wspomnień o tobie: uczucia względem ciebie, jego troskę... Ale on nie pamięta ciebie tak, jak za życia.

- Więc jest taki jak ty - wyszeptał Harry i ostatnie resztki beztroskiego nastroju opuściły go.

- Jak ja - zgodził się Severus i otworzył drzwi.

-----  
Ponieważ Severus stanowczo nalegał, że Harry powinien uczestniczyć w każdym posiłku w Wielkim Hallu i jeść, Harry zdecydował się więc usiąść przy stole Slytherinu, na swoim starym miejscu, ponieważ widok Hermiony zniszczyłby mu apetyt. Nadal czuł się winny za każdym razem, kiedy na nią patrzył, więc starał się unikać wszelkich sytuacji, które mogłyby mu o niej przypominać. Skończył swoje sesje nauki w bibliotece, chodził tam tylko po to, aby wziąć książki, które były mu potrzebne i uciekał do swoich kwater, które były przyjemnie puste aż do późna, kiedy to Severus wracał z ostatnich lekcji lub dozorowania szlabanów.

Ich relacja nie była taka jak przed Obliviate, nie byli sobie tak bliscy i tak otwarci jak przedtem, ale było lepiej niż w sierpniu i Harry wielokrotnie czuł się winny z tego powodu. Hermiona nadal nie miała na kim się oprzeć... To ciążyło mu na duszy.

Uzależnienie od eliksiru miało swoje obrzydliwe skutki, z którymi również musiał sobie radzić. Nadal miał problemy z utrzymaniem jedzenia w żołądku i często czuł nudności. Podejrzewał, że jego poczucie winy też miało coś z tym wspólnego. Ale starał się ukrywać te małe niedyspozycje przed Severusem. Nadal miał skrajne wahania nastrojów, ale starał się zachować nad nimi kontrolę, chociaż spojrzenia Severusa mówiły mu, że mężczyzna wiedział dokładnie, co się działo z Harry'm. Na końcu były jeszcze nocne problemy: nie mógł ukryć swojej bezsenności przed Severusem, albo koszmarów, jeśli udało mu się już zasnąć.

Ku jego uldze, Mistrz Eliksirów nie dał mu eliksirów nasennych, ani żadnych innych środków, które mogłyby przynieść mu ulgę. W zamian kazał chłopcu znowu grać w Quidditcha, co Harry porzucił po świętach. Harry był na początku temu niechętny, ale Severus nalegał. Okazało się, że regularny sport przywrócił Harry'emu apetyt i załagodził jego problemy ze snem - po treningach był tak zmęczony, że oczy same mu się zamykały.

- Cieszę się, że profesor Snape może ci pomóc - powiedział mu kiedyś Ron po treningu quidditcha, kiedy wychodzili z szatni i szli zmęczeni w stronę zamku. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na ten ostrożny i uprzejmy sposób, w jaki Ron wspomniał o Severusie. Rok temu byłoby to "wstrętny dupek" albo po prostu "Snape". Nie mógł powstrzymać bezczelnej odpowiedzi.

- _Profesor _Snape, co?

Ron zaczerwienił się i opuścił głowę.

- Słuchaj, ja... ja chciałem coś ci powiedzieć. Ja... ja myślę, że nie byłem całkowicie z tobą szczery.

Obaj zatrzymali się i Ron spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy.

- Co się stało? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie chciał kolejnego rozdzielenia z Ronem.

- Muszę się do czegoś przyznać, Ha... Quietus...

- Możesz mnie nazywać Harry. W końcu tak mam na imię. I już wcześniej nazywałeś mnie Harry'm.

- Chciałem tylko pokazać, że... że nie chcę być twoim przyjacielem tylko dlatego, że jesteś Harry'm...

- Wiem - przytaknął Harry. - Nie jestem taki głupi.

Ron zaczerwienił się.

- Oczywiście, że nie - wymamrotał i wziął głęboki wdech. - Harry, kiedy ty miałeś tę straszliwą wizję i twoje blizny... to znaczy... kiedy my włamaliśmy się do twojego pokoju, ja... ja spojrzałem do twojej myślodsiewni. - Zamknął oczy. - Chciałem powiedzieć ci o tym wcześniej, ale nie chciałem stracić twojej przyjaźni...

Harry tylko gapił się na niego.

- ?

Ron przełknął.

- Spojrzałem do twojej myślodsiewni. Widziałem co się działo z tobą i profesorem Snape'm... i mną - dodał ostatnie słowo tak cicho, że jego głos był tylko szeptem. - Nie chciałem cię szpiegować. Ja tylko... Ja tylko chciałem zrozumieć ciebie... Bałem się, kiedy profesor McGonagall i Hermiona cię zabrały, wszystko było we krwi i przypomniałem sobie, kiedy... ja rzuciłem na ciebie to zaklęcie w Hogsmeade, i zobaczyłem myślodsiewnię. - Teraz Ron się już trząsł. - Proszę, wybacz mi, ja... ja... - nie mógł dokończyć.

Harry patrzył, jak Ron zaczyna drżeć, a cierpienie jego przyjaciela dotknęło go tak głęboko, że nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa. Ale chciał go pocieszyć, uspokoić, więc podszedł bliżej i objął go mocno. Ron wydał jakiś dziwny dźwięk, lecz dopiero po dłuższej chwili Harry zorientował się, że jego przyjaciel płacze.

- Nie gniewam się, Ron - wymamrotał poruszony. - Zrobiłem tę myślodsiewnię dla ciebie. Chciałem żebyś zobaczył, zrozumiał...

Ron zadygotał jeszcze gwałtowniej.

- Harry, to co zrobiłem jest niewybaczalne. Mogłeś umrzeć. A ja tak długo tego nie rozumiałem... Byłem idiotą, przeklętym idiotą, byłem okrutny i gorszy niż Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

- Już teraz jest dobrze, Ron - wyszeptał Harry. - Już koniec, wszystko się skończyło, już nie jestem w więzieniu Voldemorta, przeżyłem twoją głupotę, znowu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

- Jesteśmy? - wyszeptał Ron.

- Oczywiście, głupku. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - Harry wypuścił Rona z uścisku i uśmiechnął się do niego. - I cieszę się, że obejrzałeś te wspomnienia.

- Po tym jak je obejrzałem, nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego mi wybaczyłeś. Jesteś dużo lepszą osobą, niż ja będę kiedykolwiek...

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Och, nie myśl tak, Ron. Nie jestem takim wspaniałym zbawcą, jak myślisz. Nawet ja zrobiłem niewybaczalne rzeczy... - jego głos przycichł.

Ron potrząsnął głową.

- Nie sądzę. Zawsze obwiniasz się o rzeczy, których nigdy nie zrobiłeś. Powinieneś przestać.

- Nie! - wykrzyknął niecierpliwie Harry. - Tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz o nich nie znaczy, że one nie istnieją!

Ron był zaskoczony nagłym wybuchem Harry'ego, ale przytaknął.

- W porządku. Ty wiesz...

Harry jednak nie podjął dalej tematu i zaczął odchodzić. Ron podążył za nim.

- Wyglądałeś okropnie, kiedy wypuścili cię z Ministerstwa. I potem... Czy zerwanie z Hermioną tak bardzo się dręczy?

- C-co? - Harry'emu szczęka opadła. - Nigdy nie chodziłem z Hermioną!

Ron zamarł.

- Ty... nie? Ale... ale wszyscy myśleli, że chodziliście ze sobą! I wszyscy Gryfoni są nadal wściekli na nią, bo myśleliśmy, że zerwała z tobą jak tylko wróciłeś z Ministerstwa!

Harry zbladł.

- Nie... mieliśmy... eee... kłótnię i ja... ja byłem bardzo okrutny w stosunku do niej i ona powiedziała, żebym nigdy się do jej nie zbliżał. - Przełknął głośno. - I ma rację, Ron. To co, ja... To, co ja jej powiedziałem, jest niewybaczalne, ale... my nie chodziliśmy ze sobą. Dlaczego tak myśleliście?

Ron lekko wzruszył ramionami.

- Zawsze byliście tacy zajęci sobą... Myślałem, że ją kochasz.

- Ja... - Harry otworzył usta, ale nie mógł dokończyć. Po prostu nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

-----  
Pod koniec marca Harry doprowadził do perfekcji zaklęcie, które chciał rzucić na swoją różdżkę. Po dziesięciu udanych próbach z piórami, które znalazł w sowiarni, wziął swoją starą różdżkę, wskazał na nią różdżką swojego ojca, której na ogół używał, i wypowiedział słowa, które sam stworzył:

- _Locodefy "ojciec"! _- Poczuł jak ścisnęło go w gardle ze strachu, kiedy różdżka zniknęła. Miał gorącą nadzieję, że nie wysłał swojej różdżki za książką Rona i piórami, jakich używał przy doskonaleniu zaklęcia. Wyciągnął prawą dłoń i wyszeptał hasło "_ojciec_" i nagle różdżka była w jego ręku.

Zalała go ogromna fala ulgi. Zrobił to. ZROBIŁ TO!

A teraz, ze swoją wiedzą o magii dusz (opartej na książkach z Zakazanej Części), był gotowy.

Był gotowy zmierzyć się z Voldemortem i pozbyć się go na dobre.

I był gotowy umrzeć.

I, może, kiedy uda mu się zabić potwora, zostanie mu wybaczone to, co zrobił Hermionie.

Hermiona... Harry zamknął mocno oczy, walcząc ze łzami. Hermiona...

Nagle złapał ponownie różdżkę swojego ojca i wskazał nią na drugą.

- _Locodefy "Granger"! _- wyszeptał. Różdżka zniknęła, ale tym razem Harry nie zrobił nic, aby pojawiła się z powrotem. Będzie musiała pojawić się tylko raz, to wystarczy.

Westchnął i wyszedł na trening quidditcha. Ponownie pokonali drużynę Slytherinu w zeszłym tygodniu, głównie z powodu szybkości Harry'ego, a Seamus stał się jeszcze bardziej wymagający. Harry zauważył, że jego kolega pod tym względem coraz bardziej upodabniał się do Oliviera.

Po treningu miał wyznaczone spotkanie z Fletcherem, który zgodził się z Severusem, by przyjąć Harry'ego ponownie na swoje lekcje Transmutacji, ale chciał przetestować kondycję Harry'ego przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji.

A na jutro miał kolejne spotkanie z profesorem Flitwickiem. Harry uśmiechnął się. Profesor wydawał się dość tajemniczy, kiedy prosił chłopca, by do niego przyszedł, ale Harry był przekonany, że ich spotkanie miało coś wspólnego z pierwszym kwietnia, i nie był przeciwny jakimś dobrym żartom przed... Przed tym. Harry potrząsnął głową i skoncentrował się na treningu quidditcha.

- Nadal nie wiem, kto jest zdrajcą - powiedział mu Severus później tej nocy, kiedy obaj leżeli w swoich łóżkach. - Rozmawiałem z Minervą i zastanawialiśmy się nad wszystkimi nauczycielami, ale nie mamy zielonego pojęcia. Powiedziała mi jednak, że zaalarmowała swoich znajomych w Ministerstwie. I nie uważa, że Ministerstwo jest po stronie Voldemorta. Nawet z Merc... eee panem McGonagall.

Harry był wdzięczny za półmrok panujący w pomieszczeniu. Na wspomnienie imienia dyrektorki chłodny dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem. Pięknie. Głównym sprzymierzeńcem Severusa w tej sytuacji była najbardziej podejrzana osoba. Ale nie chciał się kłócić - nie znowu. Odbyli sporo kłótni na temat jej roli w tym wszystkim i Severus zawsze twardo obstawał przy jej niewinności.

- Nie oceniaj nikogo tylko z powodu okoliczności. To, że jej były mąż jest odpowiedzialny za twoje aresztowanie i przesłuchania, nie znaczy, że Minerva zgadza się z nim, albo gorzej: jest jego wspólniczką w tym wszystkim. Znam ją od prawie dwudziestu pięciu lat. Zawsze była przeciwna agresji, zawsze była archetypem Gryfońskiej odwagi, lojalności i troski. I zawsze był najlepszą przyjaciółką Albusa. Mogła zdradzić Albusa dużo wcześniej, gdyby chciała.

Nie miał żadnych argumentów przeciwko temu, co powiedział Severus, ale to wcale nie zmniejszyło jego podejrzliwości. Więc starał się trzymać jak najdalej od niej bez przyciągania uwagi Severusa.

- Och, i rozmawiałem z Mundungusem po waszym spotkaniu - nagle powiedział Severus. - Powiedział mi, że jesteś w dużo lepszy stanie niż byłeś, ale nadal uważa, że kontynuowanie Transmutacji teraz, przeciążyłoby to twoje nadal kruche zdrowie.

Harry jęknął.

- Więc jego odpowiedź brzmi "nie".

- Tak - Severus spojrzał na niego. - I zgadzam się z im. Nabrałeś trochę wagi, ale nadal jesteś wygłodzony, a treningi quidditcha są wystarczająco męczące fizycznie.

Harry jęknął ponownie, ale nie zaprotestował. To była naprawdę bezcelowe: miał inne, ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, jak Voldemort i jego własna śmierć. Po co przejmować się Transmutacją?

Severus wydawał się zaskoczony spokojem Harry'ego, ale nie wyraził tego na głos.

Wkrótce obaj zasnęli.

-----  
Następny ranek zastał ich obu wyczerpanych. Harry miał okrutną wizję tej nocy, ale w przeciwieństwie do innych, ta jedna była mglista i szalona, bardzo szalona, pełna złego śmiechu, tortur i krwi, tak wiele krwi... Severus nie mógł obudzić go przez długi czas, zbytnio był pogrążony w wizji, która trwała kilka godzin.

- Chcę, aby się to skończyło - powiedział Harry rano i Severus spojrzał na niego zmartwiony.

Wszyscy w szkole wydawali się być w świetnym nastroju, cały dzień Prima Aprilis był wypełniony dowcipami i żartami, ale w miarę jak mijał czas, złe przeczucie zaczęło formować się w żołądku Harry'ego. Coś się miało wydarzyć.

Ale chciał załatwić jedną sprawę przed... przed tym. Chciał porozmawiać z Hermioną. Prawdopodobnie po raz ostatni w życiu. Chciał przeprosić. Nie dlatego, że chciał przebaczenia i akceptacji. Nie zasługiwał na to. Po prostu nie chciał umrzeć bez powiedzenia dziewczynie, że ją przeprasza. I że mu na niej zależy.

Ale Hermiona uciekała przed Harry'm, a potem nadeszła pora kolacji i miał spotkanie z profesorem Flitwickiem.

Może więc później.

Skierował się do gabinetu małego profesora, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu gabinet był pusty, kiedy otworzył drzwi: były już uchylone, kiedy przybył.

Harry, nie wiedząc co zrobić, podszedł do kominka, gdzie ogień zapłonął wesoło, płomienie zatańczyły i skoczyły w stronę komina.

Wtedy inne drzwi, na drugim końcu gabinetu otworzyły się, ukazując profesora, który pośpiesznie przeszedł przez pokój.

- Ach, pan Snape! - Uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Jesteś tutaj!

Harry przytaknął. To było oczywiste.

Drugie drzwi w gabinecie trzasnęły, kiedy profesor zamknął je szybkim zaklęciem.

- Zaprosiłem cię tutaj, ponieważ mam małą niespodziankę dla nauczycieli. I chcę, abyś mi pomógł - mrugnął i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- Jak mogę panu pomóc, profesorze?

Mały człowiek machnął w stronę krzesła.

- Usiądź. Herbaty? Kawy?

Harry zastanowił się.

- Herbaty, poproszę.

Kiedy herbata pojawiła się na małym stoliku przed kominkiem, każdy z nich, oczywiście, chwycił filiżankę stojącą bliżej.

I wtedy świat wokół Harry'ego nagle rozmazał się. Nagle zrozumiał, że Severus miał rację.

Zdrajcą nie była McGonagall. Był nim profesor Flitwick.

-----

_To, co było, znowu będzie,  
A co się stało, znowu się stanie:  
Nie ma nic nowego pod słońcem.  
(Księga Kaznodziei Salomona 1, 9) _

Był tutaj, znowu. Nie musiał się nawet zbytnio koncentrować: rozpoznał TĘ celę natychmiast.

Oczywiście, była w lepszym stanie, niż kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni: brązowe, dębowe drzwi zostały mocno osadzone w silnych murach i nigdzie nie było widać ani śladu gruzów. Pochodnie migotały słabo, nie będąc w stanie odpędzić całkowicie ciemności, i wielki dzban wody stał znudzony obok drzwi.

Voldemort zrobił wszystko co się dało, aby odnowić budynek i dokończyć to, co planował od dawna: zabić Harry'ego w swoim ulubionym miejscu. W Koszmarnym Dworze.

Wydawało się, jakby upłynęło stulecie od czasu, kiedy był tu poprzednio. Wtedy był przerażonym dzieckiem, pragnącym ludzkiego uczucia - teraz był zdeterminowanym młodzieńcem pragnącym śmierci. Ale przedtem miał ważne zadanie: musiał pokonać człowieka, który był przyczyną wszystkich cierpień w jego życiu, a który zaczął swoje życie tak podobnie jak Harry...

Harry usiadł, ponieważ lodowato zimny kamień dawał się we znaki jego skórze. Nie miał na sobie nic oprócz bokserek. Przyjrzał się swojemu ciału, widząc blizny na całym ciele. Glamour zostało z niego zdjęte, i najprawdopodobniej przeszukano go bardzo dokładnie i starannie. Westchnął. Nie znaleźli jego różdżki - ponieważ nie miał jej ze sobą, przynajmniej nie w taki sposób, jaki mogliby wykryć. Nie wiedzieli, że nie przybył nieprzygotowany. Był gotowy i przygotowany.

Przyczołgał się do rogu - _ich _rogu - podciągnął kolana do piersi i objął je. Cela była zimna. I cicha.

Zamknął oczy i spróbował przygotować się. Nie był całkowicie spokojny: tak potrzebna rozmowa z Hermioną nie odbyła się, a teraz nigdy nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć Hermionie, że... że co?

Przeczuwając, że koniec jest bliski, Harry pozwolił swoim myślom płynąć swobodnie. Co powiedziałby dziewczynie, gdyby tutaj była?

Na pewno powiedziałby jej, że nigdy nie zamierzał jej zranić. W żaden sposób. Ani emocjonalnie, ani fizycznie. A jednak, zdołał zrobić obie te rzeczy. Zadrżał ze wstydu. Chciał tylko, aby go trzymała, i nie tylko trzymała, ale obejmowała go w taki sposób jak podczas lata w Black Manor, gdzie Hermiona zawsze go pocieszała po jego wizjach i koszmarach. Chciał tylko przytulić się do niej, objąć ją, ukryć twarz w jej szacie, czuć ją, czuć jej ciepło, bicie jej serca, jej spokojny oddech, który poruszał jego włosami... Chciał tylko jej dotykać, zwinąć się przy niej, z jej ramionami dookoła niego. Chciał, by szeptała mu bezsensowne słowa do ucha, by przekonywała go, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że każdy koszmar się wreszcie kończy, że żadna wojna nie trwa wiecznie, że nie jest sam na świecie... I chciał tego wszystkiego od Hermiony. Nie od Rona, Aresa czy Neville'a, swoich najlepszych przyjaciół; nie od Severusa, mężczyzny, którego kochał bardziej niż wszystkich innych - chciał tego od Hermiony, ponieważ... Odpowiedź była teraz taka oczywista! Czemu nie potrafił zrozumieć tego wcześniej?

Poczuł gorycz w gardle.

Ron myślał, że on kochał Hermionę. Wszyscy myśleli, że chodzili ze sobą.

A Hermiona... Hermiona martwiła się o niego podczas lata, spędziła wiele nieprzespanych nocy wraz z Harry'm, czasami śpiąc przy jego drzwiach z powodu zmartwienia. I nie tylko latem. Wcześniej. Zerwała z Ronem z jego powodu. A jeśli Harry był szczery ze sobą, to musiał zrozumieć, że Hermiona również z jego powodu zerwała z Aresem.

A jaka była jego reakcja, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Hermionę i Aresa razem? Czym było to chłodne, odległe uczucie tęsknoty w piersi, w sercu?

I jego ulga, kiedy znalazł Hermionę siedzącą w bibliotece przy biurku w arabskim dziale. Prawie ją widział: jej uśmiech, kiedy na niego spojrzała, słyszał jej zaproszenie, by dołączył do niej, pamiętał swoje pragnienie, by do niej dołączyć, i serce zaczęło go boleć - ale tym razem to była tęsknota, silna tęsknota, która go spalała; tęsknota by ją ujrzeć, by powiedzieć jej, by wyznać jej po tylu popełnionych głupstwach, że nie tylko przeprasza, ale że również ją kocha - i że kochał ją już od pewnego czasu.

Jego ciało drżało, ale nie z powodu chłodu. Był idiotą, królem głupców, i nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego był taki ślepy! Gdyby mógł jej powiedzieć co czuje! Albo gdyby mógł jej wysłać wiadomość, że ją kocha - chociaż prawdopodobnie czułaby jeszcze większy wstręt do niego.

Kochał Hermionę, kochał ją od dłuższego czasu i zabierze swój sekret do grobu. Może tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Zamknął oczy i ponownie o niej pomyślał. Jej uśmiech, jej troska o niego, wspominał jak jej twarz się rozpogadzała, kiedy go widziała... Swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nie, Harry teraz nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak ją zdradził. Chciał umrzeć pamiętając jej uśmiechniętą twarz, jej głos, kiedy mówiła "Quiet", i uśmiechała się, uśmiechała, uśmiechała...

Nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczy.

Harry uniósł głowę, kiedy usłyszał głos zbliżający się do celi od korytarza. Więc przyszli po niego. Wstał. Nie będzie się opierał. Umrze z godnością, nawet jeśli nie mógł z nią żyć.

Ale kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i podszedł bliżej, wysoka postać została nagle wepchnięta do środka.

Severus.

Drzwi zamknęły się z głośnym hukiem.

Byli w piekle, znowu razem.

Harry upadł na podłogę i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać.

-----  
Severus nienawidził pierwszego kwietnia i miał zupełnie dość tych idiotycznych żartów, które tak uwielbiała większości uczniów. Idioci!

Wmaszerował do swojego gabinetu i westchnął z ulgą, kiedy nie zobaczył tam swojego asystenta. Chciał być przez chwilę sam, a potem miał zamiar pójść do swoich kwater i nic nie robić - możliwie z Harry'm. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. "Zmieniłeś się, Severusie" pomyślał. Tak, zmienił się. Przynajmniej jego uczucia w stosunku do chłopca zmieniły się.

Harry Potter. Quietus Harold Potter. To nadal brzmiało śmiesznie.

Szybkim ruchem zdjął swoją ciężką pelerynę i powiesił ją na drzwiach: w jego gabinecie nie było tak chłodno, jak na korytarzach. Kiedy się odwrócił, dojrzał coś... niezwykłego. Cóż, ostatnio znajdował wiele niezwykłych rzeczy w swoim gabinecie: Weasley zawsze coś po sobie zostawiał: pelerynę, książkę, plik esejów lub przepisów na eliksiry. Ale dość często powtarzał chłopakowi, żeby nie zostawiał nic na _jego _biurku. I, przede wszystkim, aby nie dotykał niczego.

Ale, najwidoczniej, chłopak nie był wcale lepszy od tych idiotów, których uczył. Jak śmiał zostawić swój głupi egzemplarz _Proroka codziennego _na jego biurku? Severus nienawidził tej gazety i czytał ją tylko wtedy, jeśli było to niezbędne.

Cóż, może coś się znowu stało, pomyślał i na tę myśl cały oblał się zimnym potem. Zdanie, które zaczynało się na "coś się stało" miało tendencję do kończenia się na: "z Harry'm".

Okrążył swoje biurko, aby przeczytać nagłówek, ale nadal nie dotknął gazety. Zbyt długo był szpiegiem. Ale wtedy zobaczył zdjęcie w jednym z rogów, zdjęcie brązowowłosego i najwidoczniej martwego czarodzieja. _"Nemus Flitwick wraz ze swoją rodziną został znaleziony wczoraj w swoim domu..." _głosił początek artykułu. Severus zmarszczył brwi.

Nemus Flitwick? Ależ to było całe miesiące temu. Zerknął na datę tuż pod nagłówkiem. 22 lipca 1996. Ostatnie lato.

Lato, kiedy wszystko odwróciło się do góry nogami. Lato, które było początkiem bolesnych wydarzeń... Powolne zbliżanie się Harry'ego, później atak na kwaterę główną Zakonu i śmierć Freda Weasley'a, ponieważ Harry wydał zgodę Aresowi Nottowi na... Och. Ale Nott później powiedział mu, że nie przybył bezpośrednio do Black Manor. Dwukrotnie zmieniał stacje: w Dziurawym Kotle i w Św. Mungo. I oba miejsca były bardzo zatłoczone. A kominki w szpitalu były dobrze strzeżone. Pamiętał, że był bardzo zaskoczony, że głupi słudzy Voldemorta byli w stanie śledzić chłopca. Ale później... Atak na Hogwart Express... znowu szpieg wśród nauczycieli. I śmierć Dumbledore'a.

Och.

Uch-och.

Jak mógł być taki głupi? Szpieg wśród nauczycieli - Dumbledore i on zgadzali się, że wśród nauczycieli jest szpieg. Ale nie było żadnych szpiegów w Zakonie. Ale od ostatniego lata stało się jasne, że mają szpiega w Zakonie, i to szpiega, który wydawał się bardzo wiarygodny. Rzeczywiście. I ten szpieg został później Strażnikiem Sekretu. Szpieg musiał być starym przyjacielem Albusa. Dumbledore z pewnością nie był tak paranoiczny jak Severus, ale nie wybrałby nowego członka Zakonu na Strażnika Sekretu, chyba, że... Chyba, że znał tę osobę od dłuższego czasu.

I była tylko jedna osoba, która pasowała do tego wszystkiego. Filius Flitwick, który dołączył do Zakonu tuż po tym, jak tego lata zginął jego bratanek.

Czy to możliwe?

Severus pokręcił głową i podniósł gazetę, aby pokazać ją Minervie. Ale w momencie, kiedy poczuł znajome szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka, wiedział, że był głupi. Ponieważ tylko jedna osoba mogła położyć _ten _specjalny egzemplarz na jego biurku.

-----  
- Harry, Harry, uspokój się - Severus uklęknął obok Harry'ego i potrząsnął go za ramiona. W następnej chwili Harry rzucił się na niego. Cały się trząsł.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - wyszeptał Severusowi do ucha drżącym głosem.

- Portkey - wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Severus, a Harry zachichotał szaleńczo. - A ty?

- Jakiś eliksir. Ale nie wziąłem go z własnej woli - dodał szybko. - Flitwick dał mi herbaty. Wypiłem i straciłem przytomność.

- Och, Harry... - wymamrotał mężczyzna. Jego głos drżał tak samo jak Harry'ego. - Jesteś tutaj... Och Boże... jesteś tutaj... - głos mu się załamał. Prawie wypuścił Harry'ego z uścisku. - Jesteś prawie nagi.

- Rozebrali mnie. Nie chcieli żadnych niespodzianek - powiedział pośpiesznie Harry.

- Co z twoją drugą różdżką? - głos mężczyzny był pusty. Znał odpowiedź.

Harry potrząsnął głową. Oczywiście, Severus wiedział o niej, sam mu powiedział latem. Ale nie chciał powiedzieć Severusowi prawdy. Mężczyzna nalegałby, aby spróbowali uciec, ale Harry nie chciał tego. Miał zadanie do wykonania. Chciał, aby ta cała wojna się skończyła. Nie mógł uratować własnej skóry. Już nie.

- Rozebrali mnie i rzucili na mnie mnóstwo odsłaniających zaklęć - przytulił się ponownie do Severusa. - Zawsze miałem na sobie Glamour z powodu moich blizn...

Severus puścił Harry'ego i szybkim ruchem zdjął swój sweter.

- Załóż to. Nie chcę, żebyś się przeziębił.

Przez chwilę Harry przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem, potem wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

- Severusie, nie będę miał czasu, aby się przeziębić. On zabije mnie dzisiaj, zanim zdołam się przeziębić czy złapać grypę!

Severus przełknął głośno i zadrżał.

- W takim razie chcę, żeby twoje ostatnie godziny czy minuty były tak przyjemne, jak tylko mogą być w tych warunkach - powiedział i wcisnął ubranie w dłoń Harry'ego. - Załóż to. Proszę.

Harry przytaknął i wziął sweter. Jego ręce drżały tak bardzo, że gdyby Severus mu nie pomógł, to nie byłby w stanie go założyć.

- Dzięki.

Tym razem sweter Severusa pasował na niego, i przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy Severus kazał mu nałożyć swój sweter. Był wtedy dla niego niemal tak długi jak szata.

- To jest ta sama cela, w której spędziliśmy dwa tygodnie - powiedział nagle.

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się.

- Nie pamiętam - powiedział ochrypłym głosem. - Chcę pamiętać, ale nie pamiętam - jego ręka drżała kiedy ją wyciągnął i złapał dłoń Harry'ego. - Umrę, nie pamiętając, ile tak naprawdę dla mnie znaczyłeś, Harry. - Panika zabrzmiała w jego głosie. - Nigdy nie będę ciebie pamiętał...

Harry uścisnął dłoń Severusa.

- To już nie jest ważne, Severusie.

- Jest.

Usiedli na podłodze obok siebie.

Dopiero teraz Harry spostrzegł, że obaj drżą.

- Chcę, żeby to już się skończyło - powiedział nagle Harry i ukrył twarz na ramieniu Severusa. - Boję się - dodał. - Boję się tortur. Voldemort obiecał mnie Avery'emu.

Nagle ramiona Severusa objęły go mocniej.

- Nie chcę cię stracić, Harry.

- Będziesz musiał to wszystko oglądać, wiesz. Jako szpieg...

- Harry, proszę...

- Musisz być silny, Severusie. Nie błagaj ich, by zostawili mnie w spokoju. Nie zrobią tego...

- Harry, proszę...

- Obiecaj mi, że tam będziesz... że będziesz mi towarzyszył...

- Harry...

- Obiecaj mi.

Obejmowali się tak mocno, że ich palce zrobiły się białe.

- Zrobiłem coś niewybaczalnego, Severusie - powiedział nagle Harry.

- Nie, Harry. To nie jest czas...

- Jest Severusie, proszę... - Harry zająknął się. - Muszę powiedzieć komuś, zanim umrę.

Severus przycisnął twarz do rozczochranych włosów Harry'ego.

- Więc powiedz - pocałował chłopca w czubek głowy.

- Zgwałciłem Hermionę - wyszeptał Harry oczekując, że uścisk Severusa zniknie. Ale mężczyzna tylko go wzmocnił, uspokajając go. - Ja... ja nie chciałem tego jej zrobić. Ja tylko chciałem bliskości, ciepła - do tego czasu łzy spływały już po policzkach Harry'ego. - Nie wiem, co zrobiłem, czemu to zrobiłem, ale proszę, Severusie... - nie mógł mówić z powodu szlochu. Severus jeszcze raz pocałował go w głowę. Harry starając się odzyskać nad sobą panowanie wydusił - Jeśli przeżyjesz, proszę, powiedz Hermionie... powiedz jej, że ją kocham. Że zawsze będę ją kochał. Powiedz jej, że... że nigdy sobie nie wybaczę tego, co jej zrobiłem, ale nie chciałem tego. nigdy nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. Ja tylko... ja tylko...

- Ciii... - Severus zaczął go powoli kołysać. - Jestem tutaj, słyszę cię, obiecuję, że jej powiem...

- Dziękuję... - Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. - Spróbuję zrobić wszystko, co będzie możliwe, aby cię uratować. Tylko nie zostawiaj mnie samego... - Tym razem twarz Severusa była starą, znajomą, kochającą twarzą człowieka, którego Harry nauczył się kochać jak ojca.

- Będę tam z tobą, Harry.

- Wiem, że to będzie ciebie bolało, ale proszę, nie zamykaj oczu... - teraz głos chłopca był tak zachrypnięty, że był ledwie zrozumiały.

- Nie zamknę oczu - obiecał Severus. - Będę tam z tobą do końca.

Napięcie nagle opuściło ciało Harry'ego i osunął się w dół jak lalka.

- Dzięki, tato.

Coś słonego spłynęło do oczu Harry'ego, piekąc.

Przez chwilę myślał, że się poci.

Ale kiedy cichy płacz wstrząsnął ciałem Severusa i poczuł coś gorącego na czole wiedział, że to łzy Severusa paliły jego oczy - gorące, słone łzy, jak łzy feniksa, uzdrawiające jego umysł i duszę.

Był gotowy.


	18. Spotkanie dróg

**18. SPOTKANIE DRÓG **

Harry był bardzo cichy. Severus słyszał każdy jego oddech i wiedział, że chłopiec zasnął ostatnim spokojnym snem. Przytulił go mocniej i zamknął oczy.

Bał się. Tak bardzo się bał, że ledwo mógł myśleć logicznie.

To był koniec. Umrą, może nawet zanim jego koledzy zauważą ich nieobecność.

Nie widział żadnego sposobu wydostania się stąd.

I nie czuł się gotowy.

W miarę, jak ich śmierć się zbliżała, nagle desperacko zapragnął żyć: żyć z Harry'm, pomóc mu pogodzić się z Hermioną, pomóc Hermionie przezwyciężyć szok; pomóc im, ich kruchym, młodym istnieniom odnaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji, ale było już za późno. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać drżenia i nudności, które ścisnęły mu żołądek.

Dlaczego wszystko w jego życiu musiało się zamieniać w pustkowie? Dlaczego tracił wszystkich, których kochał? To on popełnił niewybaczalne zbrodnie. To on zasługiwał na śmierć.

Nie jego tajemniczy brat.

Nie Albus.

Nie Remus Lupin.

I przede wszystkim nie Harry. Nigdy Harry.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego cię kocham, ale kocham - wymamrotał, powstrzymując fale atakujących mdłości. - Nie pamiętam, kim jesteśmy, ale chcę kolejnej szansy...

Na nowo próbował sobie przypomnieć. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciał z powrotem tych wspomnieć, które utracił. Chciał zrozumieć i odwzajemnić uczucia Harry'ego; chciał, aby byli wreszcie rodziną, bez nieustannej groźby Voldemorta wiszącej nad nimi, bez bólu i strachu. Bez Obliviate, bójek, gniewu, nienawiści. Chciał rodziny. Miłości. Dzieci.

Jak kiedyś, dawno temu mu życzył Quietus.

Quietus?

Jego oddech przyśpieszył.

Skąd wzięła się ta myśl? Za próżno próbował sobie przypomnieć więcej. Ale nowe wspomnienia nie pojawiły się. Żadnych więcej zaskakujących myśli.

Umrze jako obcy dla Harry'ego i dla siebie.

Nie, nie obcy. Harry nazwał go "tatą". Nikt nie nazywał obcego "tatą", prawda?

- Kocham cię, synu - wypróbował to nietypowe zdanie. Brzmiało właściwie, więc je powtórzył - Kocham cię, synu.

Uścisk Harry'ego wzmocnił się, ale Severusowi nie przeszkadzało, że chłopak go usłyszał. To nie był czas na nieśmiałość i sekrety.

- Nie śpisz? - zapytał łagodnie.

- Nie - Harry westchnął. - Nadchodzą.

Tak, Severus słyszał zbliżające się kroki. Puścił Harry'ego i wstał.

- Pokażmy im, jak się umiera z godnością.

- Godność aż do końca - powiedział Harry i poszedł za jego przykładem. - Powiedziałeś mi to samo, kiedy byliśmy tu ostatnio. - Umilkł na chwilę. - Myślę, że powinienem dziękować Bogu za danie mi prawie dwóch dodatkowych lat. Ale nie czas na płacz. Już nie.

Spojrzeli na siebie i przytulili się raz jeszcze.

Stali prosto obok siebie, kiedy drzwi się otwarły.

Severus nie rozpoznał Śmierciożerców. Mieli swoje maski, a w celi i tak nie było zbyt jasno. Ale to nie było ważne. To i tak nie mogło zmienić ich losu.

Na korytarzu było cicho i pusto. Droga krótka: klatka schodowa, kolejny korytarz i Główny Hall. Prawie pusty Główny Hall. Było tylko dwudziestu sześciu Śmierciożerców - Wewnętrzny Krąg, nikogo więcej.

Severus poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Ktoś złapał go za ramiona i przywrócił mu równowagę.

- Nie jesteś zbyt chętny by umierać, co, Severusie? - głos Voldemorta był lodowaty.

Severus przełknął i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Determinacja promieniowała z młodo-starej twarzy. Dwaj Śmierciożercy, którzy towarzyszyli Severusowi, zaprowadzili go do ściany i zaklęciami przywiązali go do niej. Jego ramiona były szeroko rozstawione, jakby chciał kogoś objąć. Kiedy następnym razem spojrzał, Harry już stał w pobliżu - w półokręgu groźnych postaci.

- Umrzesz teraz, młody Snape'ie. Tak jak umarł twój ojciec. - Usta Voldemorta wygięły się w paskudnym uśmieszku. - Tak jak umarło wiele osób przed tobą.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Stał tylko wyprostowany, z miną wyrażającą powagę, ale wolną od strachu. Severusowi nagle przyszedł na myśl pewien obraz. Obraz innego młodzieńca... w ciemnoniebieskiej szacie.... Jego serce zabiło mocniej.

- Tylko jedna runda teraz - powiedział potwór i usiadł na swoim tronie.

Pierwszy Śmierciożerca uniósł różdżkę.

To był Avery.

- _Crucio _- wysyczał z nienawiścią, a Severus nie potrafił go zrozumieć. Dlaczego..? Jak ktoś mógł nienawidzić kogoś, kogo nawet nie znał?

Harry upadł na podłogę i zagryzł wargi. Ból rozdzierał go, ale pozostał cichy. Severus czuł się tak, jakby to on został uderzony zaklęciem, ale nie ośmielił się odwrócić wzroku od Harry'ego. Obiecał. Obiecał.

Następny Śmierciożerca wystąpił krok do przodu.

Kolejny obraz stanął Severusowi przed oczami. Harry podniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

Czarne oczy i zielone oczy. I Severus nagle ujrzał czarne oczy patrzące na niego, gotowe na śmierć.

- Quietus? - zaskrzeczał ochrypłym głosem.

Kolejne zaklęcie, kolejny obraz, pojawiający się w umyśle Severusa.

Teraz dygotał jak szaleniec. Czuł, jakby te wszystkie zaklęcia i klątwy uderzały w niego. Nie jego ciało, ale jego umysł. I pod tymi silnymi mentalnymi uderzeniami mur wokół jego utraconych wspomnień zaczynał kruszeć.

- Quietus? - zaskrzeczał ponownie.

Klątwa, wijący się Harry, kolejny obraz. Quietus i on w domu. Quietus i on w szkole.

Quietus pod podobnymi klątwami.

Quietus błagający go swoimi oczami.

_- Rzuć na mnie to zaklęcie, teraz! _

Severus szarpnął się, jakby ktoś go uderzył w brzuch.

_- NIE! _- chciał krzyknąć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego ust; tylko poruszał wargami jak ryba wyjęta z wody.

Nienienienie! Quietus, Harry, nie, proszę, nie!

I pozbawione życia ciało jego brata po torturach. Był taki jak ten chłopak, jak jego syn, jak Harry... Albo na odwrót: Harry był taki jak on, jego ojciec, jak Quietus...

- Zawiodłem - westchnął i próbował się uwolnić. To było bezsensowne, magiczne więzy przywiązywały go mocno do ściany.

Zaklęcia Łamiące Kości. Tym razem Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać krzyku. Jego głos był pełen bólu i brzmiał jak błaganie w uszach Severusa. _"Pozwól mi umrzeć!" _mówił.

_"Nie umieraj!" _chciał powiedzieć, ale nadal brakło mu głosu.

Potem Harry leżał bezwładnie. Severus przełknął. Wiedział. Harry był za słaby, znieść tortury. Był za słaby, by uczestniczyć w lekcjach Transmutacji, więc jak mógłby wytrzymać choć jedną sesję tortur? Ale po eliksirze i cichym _"Ennervate!" _Harry znowu był przytomny.

Eliksir Czuwania... Kolejne wspomnienie - wspomnienie tym razem o nim. Malfoy - miażdżący jego dłonie. Harry - nakładający na niego sweter. Poppy - kręcąca głową przy badaniu jego wymęczonych kończyn.

I runda skończyła się.

Harry został postawiony na nogi. Dwóch Śmierciożerców złapało go z obu stron.

Avery powoli, spokojnie zdjął swoją pelerynę, później maskę.

Harry zamarł.

Severus zamarł.

I olbrzymią falą wszystko wskoczyło na miejsce. Jego wspomnienia powróciły.

-----  
Hermiona nie mogła już dłużej tego znieść. Powinna porozmawiać z Harry'm, wiedziała o tym. Nie mogła już tego dłużej odkładać. Jej gniew i wstyd już zniknęły i była gotowa. Tak gotowa, jak tylko mogła być. Zauważyła, że Harry starał się desperacko porozmawiać z nią przez cały dzień.

A teraz, kiedy jej umysł był oczyszczony i emocje miała pod kontrolą, wiedziała, że musi to zrobić.

Zajęło jej to sporo czasu, ale w końcu uspokoiła się wystarczająco, aby znowu myśleć normalnie. Tak, to zajęło jej prawie miesiąc, ale w końcu zdołała ostudzić swoją dumę z początku marca - tylko po to, aby odkryć, że Harry powrócił do profesora Snape'a i nie był skory do rozmowy, czy skontaktowania się z nią. Harry unikał jej tak bardzo, że nie była w stanie znaleźć go nawet w bibliotece. Jadł posiłki przy stole Slytherinu, podczas wspólnych lekcji był w parze z tą Knight lub Padmą, albo z Ronem, a jeśli byli już sami w sali, Harry zawsze odwracał głowę, jego policzki były czerwone z gniewu. Albo frustracji - Hermiona tego nie wiedziała.

Była zupełnie zdezorientowana.

Cóż, to była jej wina. To ona zaatakowała go po _tamtej _nocy zabraniając mu wspominać komukolwiek o tym, co się stało, czyż nie?

Co Harry mógł sobie o niej pomyśleć? Pewnie brzydził się jej. Jej zapał, by pójść z nim do łóżka, po kilku kiepskich wymówkach i protestach, a później ta jej histeria... Pamiętała zdezorientowaną minę Harry'ego, i widziała symptomy oszołomienia alkoholem i zmęczenie...

To w tamtym momencie dotarło do niej, że ta cała sytuacja pomiędzy nimi nie była rzeczywista. To był tylko alkohol i skutki uzależnienia od eliksiru. Harry nigdy by się z nią nie przespał, gdyby był przy zdrowych zmysłach.

I w tamtym momencie nienawidziła Harry'ego. Nienawidziła go, ponieważ był wystarczająco słaby, aby wykorzystaj jej skwapliwość, jak każdy inny głodny seksu chłopak w jego wieku. Wcale nie był od nich lepszy! A potem jego bezładne wymówki! Była oburzona i pełna wstrętu.

Miesiąc później zaczęła podejrzewać, że się myliła. Nawet po tym, jak profesor Snape zabrał Harry'ego do swoich kwater, Harry nie został dopuszczony na lekcje Transmutacji, co znaczyło, że nie był wystarczająco silny, aby uczęszczać na te lekcje (po prawie miesiącu!). Harry był w więzieniu przez prawie dwa tygodnie... i był pod wpływem ogromnego stresu od miesięcy... i był uzależniony od eliksiru - jak mogła oczekiwać, że odmówi czegoś, co zostało mu zaoferowane z taką gorliwością?

I był taki delikatny, jakby naprawdę mu zależało. Wydawał się być zupełnie zrelaksowany (czy to alkohol?) i entuzjastyczny by tulić, by pieścić, by obejmować i być obejmowany...

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się wspominając delikatność Harry'ego. Kto by zgadł, że był takim delikatnym kochankiem? Potrząsnęła głową. Za kilka minut spotka się z nim. Nie musiał widzieć jej... uczucia. Nie, to i tak nie pomoże w tej sytuacji. Harry prawdopodobnie dowiedział się czegoś o Voldemorcie i potrzebował w tym jej pomocy. A ona była gotowa mu pomóc. Zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby tylko być blisko niego. Bycie przyjaciółką Harry'ego było dużo lepsze niż nic.

Przyjaciele... Serce Hermiony zadrżało. Nie była pewna, czy Harry nadal chciał być jej przyjacielem.

A gdyby wiedział, że Hermiona chciała więcej... dużo więcej... Ale nie, nigdy się nie dowie. Harry mówił wiele razy, czyż nie? Nigdy nie będzie z nią chodzić.

Hermiona westchnęła smutno i zapukała do drzwi profesora Snape'a.

Cisza.

Dziwne. O tej porze dnia byli zazwyczaj w domu. Zapukała ponownie.

Znowu nic.

Hermiona westchnęła i zawróciła w stronę sali eliksirów, ale zastała w niej tylko ciemność. W końcu zdecydowała się i zapukała do drzwi gabinetu profesora Snape'a. Otworzył George.

- Och, cześć Hermiona - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

- Eee... - Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. - Szukam Harry'ego...

George zmarszczył brwi z namysłem.

- Nie ma go tutaj. Spróbuj w ich kwaterach.

- Już próbowałam - powiedziała. - Nikogo tam nie ma.

- Dziwne - George pokręcił głową. - Harry musi być w domu. Severus zabronił mu wychodzić po dziewiątej. Pokłócili się nawet o to dość ostro - mrugnął do Hermiony.

Hermiona zbladła.

- George... a jeśli Harry jest tam, ale coś mu się stało i nie jest w stanie otworzyć drzwi?

George przygryzł wargi w zamyśleniu.

- Zapytajmy dyrektorkę - wprowadził Hermionę i podszedł do kominka. Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi. George wrzucił garść proszku Fiuu w płomienie.

- Dyrektor McGonagall! - zawołał.

Po chwili poważna twarz kobiety pojawiła się w płomieniach.

- Co się stało, panie Weasley? Ale pośpiesz się, mam inne rzeczy do zrobienia!

George zadrżał lekko.

- Panna Granger nie może znaleźć Harry'ego, proszę pani...

W następnej chwili zachwiał się, kiedy dyrektorka wyłoniła się z kominka w całości, z twarzą bladą jak kreda.

- Chodźmy - powiedziała krótko, okrążyła George'a i wymaszerowała z gabinetu. Dwoje młodych ludzi podążyło za nią w zaskoczeniu. Kobieta zaprowadziła ich do kwater, przy których Hermiona była kilka chwil wcześniej.

- Otwórzcie się! - rozkazała stanowczo i drzwi uchyliły się. Wewnątrz było ciemno. - _Incendio! _- zabrzmiał drugi rozkaz. Dyrektorka weszła do środka, kiedy pochodnie zapłonęły, ale w następnej chwili cofnęła się chwiejnie. Jej twarz była wręcz szarego koloru. - Och, mój dobry Boże...

Hermiona, czując jak krew jej zamarza w żyłach, spojrzała jej przez ramię. Kominek był prawie na wprost. Kominek z zaczarowanym zegarem.

"Harry, Severus - NB", pokazywały wskazówki.

NB jak Największy Bydlak.

- Nie - wyszeptała. Przybyła za późno... była tak spóźniona, jak tylko mogła w swoim życiu. Harry przez cały dzień chciał z nią porozmawiać. Ona odwlekała tę rozmowę. A teraz pewnie już nigdy z nim nie porozmawia.

- Powinnam wiedzieć. - Dyrektorka nagle odzyskała nad sobą panowanie. Spojrzała na George'a. - Zawołaj Mundungusa. Powiedz mu, żeby natychmiast zjawił się u mnie w gabinecie. Ja zawiadomię Filiusa...

- Nie trzeba. Jestem tutaj... - głos małego profesora odezwał się za nimi. George przytaknął i odszedł.

- Panno Granger, przyprowadź Madame Pomfrey. Szybko. - Dyrektorka odwróciła się do niej. Hermiona pobiegła. - Filiusie, rozmawiałam z Mercurym kilka chwil temu. Wiele ataków Śmierciożerców ma teraz miejsce w przeróżnych częściach kraju. Prosił o pomoc Zakonu...

- Chodźmy do twoich kwater, jeśli mamy rozmawiać o sprawach Zakonu - odezwał się nagle Filius. - Nie ufam tym portretom...

McGonagall spojrzała na niego w zamyśleniu.

- Może masz rację, Filiusie... W takim razie mój gabinet - powiedziała i krótkim machnięciem różdżki przywołała skrzata domowego. - Zgredku, idź do mojego gabinetu i powiedz profesorowi Fletcherowi i Madame Pompfrey, by przyszli do moich kwater.

- Rozumiem, proszę pani - odpowiedział szybko Zgredek i zniknął z cichym "pop".

- Mam nadzieję, że mamy jeszcze czas - westchnął Flitwick. McGonagall tylko kiwnęła głową.

-----  
Chwila wydawała się trwać wiek, kiedy wspomnienia wypełniały umysł Severusa.

- Och, nie, nie, nie - jęknął i zadrżał. - Och, nie, Harry, nie znowu...

Avery uśmiechnął się paskudnie i wyjął swój skalpel. Nawet z takiej odległości Severus widział, jak Harry zbladł z przerażenia. Chłopak, który był taki niewzruszony od samego początku, po raz pierwszy wyglądał, jakby zaczynał przegrywać walkę ze swoim strachem. Jego kolana ugięły się i gdyby dwóch Śmierciożerców nie złapałoby go, upadłby na podłogę.

- Quiet! - Severus krzyknął głośno. - Quiet, spójrz na mnie!

Głowa Harry'ego zwróciła się w jego stronę z zaskoczeniem.

- Severus...? - zapytał niepewnie i Severus wiedział dokładnie, co miało to znaczyć. Nikt nie nazywał Harry'ego Quiet, z wyjątkiem Hermiony i Severusa - ale Severus nazywał go w ten sposób tylko przed Obliviate.

- Tak, Quiet - uśmiechnął się do chłopaka uspokajająco. - Przedostaliśmy się poprzez mury, znowu.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, ale tym razem nie ze strachu, ale z zaskoczenia i szczęścia.

- Ty... pamiętasz...

Przytaknął.

- Będę tutaj...

Avery podszedł bliżej i dwoma szybkimi cięciami zdarł sweter z Harry'ego. Ale chłopak nawet nie odwrócił głowy. Nadal patrzył na Severusa.

- Tato...

- Jestem tutaj, synu - Severus nie spojrzał na Avery'ego. W zamian patrzył Harry'emu w oczy. - Jestem tutaj...

Teraz dwaj Śmierciożercy, którzy trzymali Harry'ego odsunęli się od niego dalej, tak, że Harry był rozciągnięty pomiędzy nimi, prawie jak ukrzyżowany. Ale Harry również nie spojrzał na swojego oprawcę. Jego wzrok był zwrócony na Severusa.

Skalpel nagle przeciął jego starą bliznę. Harry zadrżał i jego wzrok zamglił się z bólu.

- Boli...

Ktoś zaśmiał się, jeden ze Śmierciożerców z kręgu ścisnął swoją różdżkę tak mocno, że jego ręka zadrżała. Severus spojrzał na niego szybko.

To był Draco.

Twarz Severusa zachmurzyła się.

Więc Harry miał rację: Draco, jego kuzyn, a chrześniak Severusa, był jednym z ich morderców. Chłopak, którego obserwował jak dorasta i staje się mądrym młodzieńcem, jak wreszcie wybiera swoją drogę. Drogę swojego ojca.

"To nie powinno być takie bolesne", pomyślał Severus. Ale było. Wszyscy, na których mu zależało, mieli zginąć.

Ale nie, nie miał czasu na sentymentalne myśli. Harry go potrzebował. Stanowczo skierował wzrok ponownie na Harry'ego.

Znajdując jego oczy, napięcie Harry'ego zmniejszyło się, z jego oczu promieniowała troska, miłość i akceptacja. Akceptacja jego, Severusa Snape'a, i akceptacja wszystkiego, co się z nim działo. Tortur, śmierci. W oczach Harry'ego był spokój.

- Kocham cię, tato - wymamrotał. Mocne uderzenie trafiło go w twarz, ale nie odwrócił oczu od Severusa.

- Też cię kocham, synu - mruknął Severus w odpowiedzi.

Obaj uśmiechnęli się.

Kolejne uderzenie podążyło za pierwszym i Harry zamknął oczy.

Severus zmagał się ze sobą, aby powstrzymać krzyk. Musiał być silny. Dla Harry'ego. Wszystko dla Harry'ego.

- Trzymaj się, synu - wyszeptał. - Będę z tobą aż do końca...

Harry krzyknął, kiedy skalpel przeciął ponownie jego skórę.

-----  
Hermiona nie wiedziała, co zrobić. McGonagall powiedziała jej, aby wyszła, ale ona nie mogła. Chodziło o życie Harry'ego, nie mogła tak po prostu odejść, udając, że nic się nie stało.

Na szczęście po tym, jak dyrektorka kazała jej odejść, nikt nie spojrzał drugi raz w jej stronę. Szybko wślizgnęła się za pelerynę dyrektorki, która wisiała obok drzwi i zamknęła drzwi zaklęciem.

- Nie ma Harry'ego i Severusa - powiedziała McGonagall. - A Mercury skontaktował się ze mną, aby prosić o pomoc Zakonu.

Hermiona ostrożnie wyjrzała. To było dziwne. Myślała, że wszyscy spośród nauczycieli należeli do Zakonu, ale obecnych było tylko pięć osób: George, dyrektorka, Madame Pomfrey i dwóch profesorów: Flitwick i Fletcher. Denerwujące, złe przeczucia zaczęły atakować jej umysł. Harry i profesor Snape zostali porwani. To było jasne. Ale ta osoba, które ich porwała musiała przebywać teraz w tym pokoju. To musiała być ta sama osoba, która była Strażnikiem Sekretu Zakonu. A McGonagall najwidoczniej nie zwracała na to wystarczająco dużo uwagi, była taka zatroskana. Hermiona wyciągnęła różdżkę i uchwyciła ją mocno.

- Nadal nie zaalarmowałam innych - mówiła dalej McGonagall. - Chcę zapytać o waszą opinię.

- Wyślij ich - Flitwick powiedział w tym samym momencie, kiedy Fletcher powiedział:

- Wezwij ich tutaj.

Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

- To był również mój dylemat.

Flitwick zerwał się na nogi.

- Aurorzy potrzebują pomocy! Nadal mamy prawie dwudziestu ludzi!

Fletcher pokręcił głową.

- Dwudziestu ludzi to za mało, aby oprzeć się tak silnemu atakowi, jak ten. Ale potrzebujemy każdej pomocy, jaką możemy zebrać, aby ochronić dzieci będące pod naszą opieką.

- Voldemort nie przedrze się poprzez szkolne mury - odparł Flitwick. - Jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni.

McGonagall pokręciła głową ze zmęczeniem.

- Tak długo jak Harry i ja żyjemy.

Hermiona pokręciła głową. To nie miało sensu. Czy ona nie rozumiała, że ujawniała najważniejsze informacje szpiegowi? Ale kto mógł nim być? Nie ona i nie George, to było jasne. Ale w takim razie kto? Jej umysł pracował intensywnie.

Harry powiedział jej w zeszłym roku, że on i Severus podejrzewali, iż szpieg jest pośród nauczycieli. Ale to było w zeszłym roku, a Fletchera nie było tam wtedy, więc można go było wyłączyć. Hermiona była pewna, że dyrektorka jest godna zaufania. Dumbledore po prostu nie mógł popełnić tak wielkiej pomyłki w wybieraniu następcy... Hermiona musiała w to wierzyć. Więc pozostały tylko dwie osoby: pielęgniarka i profesor Zaklęć.

Ale Madame Pomfrey miała zbyt wiele okazji, aby zabić Harry'ego, albo wydać go komuś... a profesor Flitwick zbyt lubił Harry'ego, aby go zdradzić. Pamiętała, jak mały profesor zawsze chciał, aby Quietus trafił do Ravenclawu, prawie się o niego bił...

Spojrzała na swojego profesora, który krótkim machnięciem różdżki zamówił herbatę i Hermiona prawie się przewróciła.

Ruch profesora Flitwicka nie był ruchem, jaki wykonywali zazwyczaj profesorowie, aby zamówić coś z kuchni. Przypominał on jej bardziej Zaklęcie Czasowe, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

Dyrektorka z roztargnieniem sięgnęła ręką po swoją herbatę...

- Nie! - wyskoczyła Hermiona. - _Expelliarmus! _

Filiżanka omal nie wypadła z dłoni McGonagall, kiedy różdżka Flitwicka przeleciała nad jej głową.

- Panno Granger! Co robisz...

- Nie pijcie herbaty! - powiedziała dziewczyna i podeszła bliżej, ale tym razem zarówno różdżka Fletchera jak i Madame Pompfrey wskazywały na nią. - Ona nie jest z kuchni... - dodała, trochę bardziej niepewnie.

Fletcher zareagował prawie natychmiast.

_- Lego! _- wskazał na Flitwicka.

- Mundungus! - krzyknęła oburzona McGonagall.

- Dziewczyna ma rację, Minervo! Byliśmy cholernymi idiotami! - Zerwał się na nogi i pochylił się nad Flitwickiem. - Jak długo pracowałeś dla Voldemorta, zdrajco?

- Nie jestem zdrajcą, Mundungusie - odpowiedział spokojnie Flitwick.

- Poczekaj chwilę - powiedział nagle George i zwrócił się do dyrektorki. - Może pani zamówić filiżankę herbaty z kuchni?

Kiedy przytaknęła i przywołała parującą filiżankę, George przeszukał kieszenie i wyjął mały pasek papieru.

- Sprawdzający papier? - zapytała ciekawie Hermiona. George przytaknął.

- Severus kazał mi zawsze mieć go ze sobą - wyjaśnił i dodał. - Jeśli obie filiżanki herbaty są identyczne, albo prawie identyczne, to będziemy musieli przeprosić - powiedział i włożył papierek do filiżanki. Kilka chwil później wyjął go i włożył do tej, którą nadal trzymała McGonagall. - Ale jeśli nie są, to wtedy - wyjął papier i uniósł go do oczu - profesor Flitwick musi odpowiedzieć na parę bardzo, bardzo trudnych pytań kilku - opuścił pasek i mówił dalej śmiertelnie powoli - bardzo wściekłym kolegom. - Odłożył papier na stolik i wyjął różdżkę wskazując na profesora Zaklęć. - Co z nimi zrobiłeś?

Flitwick zbladł.

McGonagall odstawiła filiżankę na stolik drżącą ręką.

- Filius... - wyszeptała śmiertelnym głosem. - Filius, ty byłeś tym... Przez te wszystkie lata... - Dołączyła do dwóch mężczyzn i wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę. - Ty zabiłeś Remusa... - wstała i prawie wrzasnęła: - Ty zabiłeś Albusa!

Cisza zaległa w pokoju.

- Ufaliśmy ci! - głos dyrektorki był cienki i pełen smutku.

Ale dłoń Fletchera zatrzymała ją. - Czekaj, Minervo. To nie czas, aby się tłumaczył - odwrócił się do swojego byłego przyjaciela. - Jaki miałeś plan? Mów!

Flitwick nagle uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Cóż, byłoby łatwiej ze śmiercią Minervy, ale - oparł się - mój pan myśli, że śmierć chłopaka wystarczy.

- Wystarczy do czego? - Fletcher przycisnął różdżkę do gardła Flitwicka.

- Do zajęcia Hogwartu, oczywiście.

- Dlaczego Harry? - zapytała nagle Hermiona. Uśmiech Flitwicka jeszcze się poszerzył.

- Dlaczego, panno Granger? Wydawałaś się taka nieczuła w stosunku do niego jeszcze kilka godzin temu!

- Dlaczego Harry? - George powtórzył pytanie i Fletcher przycisnął swoją różdżkę jeszcze mocniej.

- On jest jednym z sukcesorów Dumbledore'a, prawda? Naprawdę myślicie, że śmierć Albusa poszła na marne?

- NIE nazywaj go tak! - krzyknęła McGonagall, a George pokręcił głową.

- Spróbujmy inaczej, pani dyrektor. - Podszedł bliżej do Flitwicka. - Profesorze, wie pan, że to przez twoją zdradę zginął mój brat. To znaczy, że mam prawo pomścić jego śmierć bez żadnych prawnych czy magicznych konsekwencji, ponieważ byliśmy bliźniakami. Mogę zrobić z tobą wszystko. Wszystko. - Wyjął małą fiolkę.

- Panie Weasley, nie! - powiedziała srogo McGonagall.

- Mam prawo, pani profesor - odpowiedział.

Cisza. A potem Flitwick zadrżał.

- Dobrze. Nie musisz mi grozić swoim eliksirem, chłopcze. Powiem wam - znowu się uśmiechnął - zamek jest otoczony. Inne ataki mają na celu tylko odwrócenie uwagi. Jesteście tutaj bezsilni. Jak tylko Potter-Snape zginie, atak się rozpocznie...

- Ale ja żyję! - powiedziała McGonagall.

- Oboje jesteście kamieniami węgielnymi obrony. Jeśli jedno z was umrze... - Flitwick zmarszczył brwi - chociaż pierwotny plan zakładał, że oboje zginiecie...

- Skąd będziesz wiedział, kiedy Harry umrze? - zapytała Hermiona zdławionym głosem.

- Mój pan pojawi się tutaj za pomocą portkey'a. On da znak do rozpoczęcia ataku.

- Co będzie tym znakiem?

- Mroczny Znak nad Hogwartem.

-----  
Pomimo Eliksiru Czuwania, Harry był prawie nieprzytomny. Mgła przysłaniała mu oczy, zaciemniała mu umysł. Ale wiedział, że musi się trzymać. Był tak blisko!

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Severus nadal tam był, patrzył wprost na niego, dawał mu ciche wsparcie, którego tak potrzebował.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. Nawet jeśli musiał umrzeć, nie zerwał swojej obietnicy. Przedostał się, przedostali się poprzez mury Severusa. Znowu byli rodziną. Prawdziwą rodziną. Ojcem i synem.

Od czasu do czasu oczy Severusa wędrowały ku Śmierciożercy stojącemu na prawo od Harry'ego. To był Malfoy, Harry wiedział to prawie od pierwszej chwili, kiedy weszli. Jasne - prawie białe włosy były nie do pomylenia. Harry rozumiał Severusa. Mężczyzna tracił nie tylko Harry'ego, ale również swojego chrześniaka. Tak, tracił Draco Malfoy'a, nawet jeśli chłopak nie miał umrzeć tej nocy. Ale Harry nie miał wątpliwości, kto otrzyma honor zabicia zdrajcy na końcu - nawet jeśli Malfoy będzie musiał zwalczyć rodzinne zaklęcie. Co nie będzie zbyt trudne.

Ponieważ rodzinne zaklęcie było tylko iluzją.

Dotarło to do Harry'ego podczas pierwszej rundy tortur, kiedy Severus wypowiedział imię Quietusa.

Quietusa, który został zdradzony przez własną rodzinę. Który ochoczo został zaprowadzony na śmierć przez jego własną matkę z rodu Noblestone'ów.

Draco Malfoy znajdzie więc siły, aby zrobić to dla zadowolenia swojego Lorda.

Ale nic z tego, Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ponieważ nie będzie już żadnego Lorda do uszczęśliwiania.

Westchnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę Malfoy'a. Chłopak wydawał się taki spięty... Uchwyt na jego różdżce był tak silny, że jego palce zrobiły się białe. Dlaczego Malfoy tak bardzo go nienawidzi?

Harry nagle odwrócił głowę od Malfoy'a. Nie potrzebował czuć nienawiści przed śmiercią. Oczami znowu poszukał Severusa.

W tym momencie Avery skończył.

Harry westchnął z ulgą. Nie zostało dużo czasu. Ci, którzy go trzymali, upuścili go na podłogę. Upadł na sweter Severusa, który został z niego ściągnięty za samym początku. Wsunął prawą dłoń pod ubranie. Wyszło lepiej, iż myślał.

- I to będzie naprawdę twój koniec. Severusie, uważasz? Nie sądzisz, że ta sytuacja jest znajoma?

_"Bydlak!" _pomyślał Harry. _"Zostaw go w spokoju! Zabij mnie i skończmy to!" _

Twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się w smutku.

- Granger - wyszeptał Harry tak cicho, że nikt go nie usłyszał. Jego oddech wyrównał się, kiedy poczuł gładką różdżkę w dłoni. Tym razem wiedział, że nie będzie musiał się obawiać Priori Incantatem. Zaklęcie, które zamierzał rzucić na Voldemorta nie było zaklęciem defensywnym, ani kontrzaklęciem. To było coś zupełnie innego.

- Zabiję cię teraz - Voldemort uniósł swoją różdżkę.

- Wiem - powiedział Harry i spojrzał na niego, koncentrując się. Nie mógł się śpieszyć, ponieważ jeśli wypowiedziałby zaklęcie zbyt szybko, Voldemort zatrzymałby zaklęcie.

- Avada Ke...

Harry otworzył usta, by powiedzieć swoje zaklęcie, ale w następnej chwili ktoś przed niego skoczył. Voldemort nie mógł zatrzymać zaklęcia.

-... davra - powiedział i w następnej chwili ciężkie ciało upadło na Harry'ego. Ktoś złapał je w ostatniej chwili i odrzucił z wściekłością. Harry uniósł głowę, w dłoni nadal trzymał swoją różdżkę.

- Draco - usłyszał nagle jęk Severusa.

Avery zerwał maskę z twarzy martwego Śmierciożercy.

Harry wpatrywał się w znajomą, zalaną łzami młodą twarz.

Draco Malfoy był martwy.

-----  
- Voldemort przeniesie się tu portkey'em? - George zbladł.

McGonagall pokręciła głową.

- Musimy być szybsi niż on. Musimy sprowokować Śmierciożerców, aby zaatakowali, zanim Harry czy ja zginiemy. Wtedy opór ich zaskoczy. - Podeszła do kominka i złapała garść proszku Fiuu. - Aurorzy Ministerstwa będą mieli łatwiejszą robotę. - Wrzuciła błyszczący proszek do ognia. - Ministerstwo Magii, Mercury McGonagall!

Głowa mężczyzny pojawiła się w płomieniach.

- Och, witam, Minervo. Czekałem na wiadomość od ciebie...

- Nie, Mercury. Hogwart jest okrążony. Jesteśmy dzisiaj głównym celem. Ataki służą odwróceniu uwagi. Potrzebujemy sił Ministerstwa, by zaatakowały otaczające nas siły jak tylko pojawi się Mroczny Znak nad zamkiem.

- Co... oszalałaś, Minervo?

- Voldemort ma zamiar przenieść się tutaj za pomocą portkey'a. Potrzebujemy twojej pomocy. NATYCHMIAST!

- Słuchaj, Minervo...

- Mercury, czy kiedykolwiek cię okłamałam? Potrzebujemy pomocy. Proszę.

Hermiona jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała, aby głos McGonagall brzmiał tak poważnie. Najwidoczniej nie tylko ona jedna, ponieważ głowa w płomieniach przytaknęła powoli.

- Ale jeśli jest to fałszywy alarm...

- ... wtedy złożę rezygnację i poniosę konsekwencje.

- Dobrze w takim razie. Ja...

- Czekaj! - krzyknął Fletcher i znowu odwrócił się do Flitwicka. - Gdzie jest Harry i Severus?

- Nie myśl, że wszystko wam powiem! - odpowiedział chłodno.

Ryk płomieni od strony kominka sprawił, że Hermiona odskoczyła. W następnej chwili Mercury McGonagall stał obok nich.

- Nie? - zapytał z sadystyczną radością na twarzy. - Jesteś pewny?

Wszyscy odsunęli się i Flitwick zadrżał.

- Mercury! - krzyknęła McGonagall.

- To tylko Śmierciożerca, Minervo! _Tormenta! _

- Powiem ci! - wrzasnął Flitwick. - Są w Koszmarnym Dworze!

McGonagall opuścił swoją różdżkę.

- Dużo lepiej - skinął głową w stronę dyrektorki. - Do zobaczenia, Minervo!

Kiedy zniknął w płomieniach, Hermiona spojrzała na swoją profesor. Twarz McGonagall była smutna i odległa.

- Mercury, jesteś takim bydlakiem... - wymamrotała i potrząsnęła głową, ale wkrótce odzyskała nad sobą panowanie. - Myślę, że Aurorzy Ministerstwa będą tutaj za niecałe dwadzieścia minut. Musimy działać najszybciej, jak to możliwe. Musimy ewakuować wszystkich do lochów. Chcę, aby szósto i siódmoklasiści byli na schodach w Wielkim Hallu, ale pozostałe dzieci mają być w lochach. Panno Granger, pójdziesz do Gryffindoru. George, przyprowadź Krukonów, Poppy - Puchonów, a ty, Mundungusie, pójdziesz po Ślizgonów. Zapasowe bramy pojawią się w pokojach wspólnych za pięć minut. Prowadzą do lochów. Idźcie! Zaalarmuję nauczycieli. Spotkacie się w Wielkim Hallu! Ja będę na Wieży Astronomicznej.

Hermiona biegła. Wewnątrz była jak zamarznięta, ale biegła. Nie mogła ocalić Harry'ego, ale musiała ocalić innych.

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że łzy spływają jej po policzkach.

-----  
- Kolejny męczennik ratujący twoje żałosne życie, panie Snape. Czy powinienem powiedzieć panie Potter? - Voldemort nie czekał na odpowiedź. - Goyle, idź po dementora. Tym razem nie zamierzam tracić potęgi tylko z powodu głupiego dzieciaka, który postanowił zostać męczennikiem.

Harry wysunął dłoń spod własnego ciała i spojrzał na Severusa. Zaszokowane spojrzenie mężczyzny nadal było utkwione w Draco Malfoy'u.

Harry westchnął. To był zupełnie nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń. Co za szkoda, że tym razem nie mógł tego wykorzystać. Musiał skończyć ten pokaz raz na zawsze, a wysyłanie Voldemorta w ukrycie nie było prawdziwym rozwiązaniem sytuacji.

Chwycił różdżkę i starał się nie myśleć o śmierci. Nie będzie tak źle. To tylko kilka minut i skończy się. Skończy się i nareszcie zazna spokoju.

Ale kiedy dementor wszedł go Głównego Holu, Harry nagle poczuł, że to było dużo gorsze niż śmierć poprzez Zabijające Zaklęcie. Przerażające wspomnienia prawie odbierały mu przytomność.

Widział jak krąg otworzył się przed stworem i jak wszyscy pośpiesznie odsunęli się jak najdalej od niego.

Twarz Severusa nabrała lekko zielonawego odcieniu. Harry nie wiedział, co on czuł: jego własne przerażające wspomnienia mu wystarczyły.

_Krzyki jego matki... _

_Severus rzucający na siebie Obliviate... _

_Wściekły głos Rona... _

_Sadystyczny śmiech Avery'ego... _

_Słowa Voldemorta... _

_Twarz Hermiony wykrzywiona z obrzydzenia... _

Nie, musiał pozostać skoncentrowany!

Otworzył oczy i nagle napotkał wzrok Severusa.

- Jestem tutaj, synu - powiedział mężczyzna poprzez atakującą grozę. - Nie jesteś sam...

-----  
- Voldemort ma Harry'ego - powiedziała Hermiona Ronowi.

- Och, nie, nie znowu... - wyszeptał cicho jej przyjaciel, kiedy stali obok siebie z różdżkami przygotowanymi do obrony . - Gdzie jest profesor Snape?

Hermiona zamknęła oczy.

- Z nim.

Ron położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

- Uwolni go, zobaczysz!

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

- On również zastał porwany. Nie poszedł tam, by uwolnić Harry'ego.

- Ale... ale profesor Flitwick...

Hermiona przytaknęła.

- Czy to... To znaczy, że Harry zginie? - zapytał Ron po dłuższej ciszy.

- Nie wiem. Zawsze udawało mu się przeżyć. Przetrwa - przełknęła. - Mam nadzieję.

Nagle potężny wstrząs zdawał się zakołysać zamkiem.

- Patrzcie! - ktoś krzyknął i wskazał na zaczarowany sufit.

Mroczny Znak był tam, wisiał nad nimi jak ich grożąca im zguba.

- Nadchodzą, Ron - głos Hermiony drżał i Ron ścisnął jej ramię.

- Będziemy więc z nimi walczyć. I zwyciężymy.

Ale nikt nie nadszedł. A po pięciu minutach Mroczny Znak zbladł.

Gwiazdy świeciły jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek.

-----  
Harry odwrócił wzrok od Severusa i zamknął oczy, by się skoncentrować.

Powietrze wokół niego było chłodne, takie chłodne...

Nie było już żadnej radości. Tylko jego zadanie. Jego ostateczne zadanie. I nie zawiedzie.

Czuł jak pozbawiony twarzy strach pochyla się nad nim. Był blisko, tak blisko...

Leżał teraz na plecach, z ręką trzymającą różdżkę za głową, pod swetrem. Przesunął różdżkę tak, by wskazywała na Voldemorta i zanim te zimne usta dotknęły go, wyszeptał wreszcie:

_- Animam ligo _- i jego ciało nagle znieruchomiało.

Wykonał swoje zadanie. Związał duszę Voldemorta ze swoją, i w momencie, w którym dementor go pocałuje, nie tylko jego dusza opuści ten świat.

-----  
Severus był przerażony, kiedy dementor pochylił się nad Harry'm.

Chłopak przesunął rękę za głowę, ale nie zrobił nic poza tym.

Wtedy cienka, niebieska linia wystrzeliła spod strzępów swetra leżącego pod jego głową i uderzyła Voldemorta w pierś.

- Harry, Harry! - wykrzyknął Severus, przerażony.

Nagle Voldemort upadł na posadzkę.

Dementor wyprostował się.

Świat wokół Severusa rozpadł się.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko...

Aurorzy aportowali się wszędzie dokoła i Śmierciożercy padali pokotem, zanim którykolwiek z nich zrozumiał co się wokół nich działo.

Ktoś uwolnił Severusa. Już po chwili klęczał przy boku Harry'ego. Z ulgą zauważył, że chłopiec oddycha.

- Harry? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

Ale Harry nie otworzył oczu. Kiedy Severus uniósł jego powieki, zobaczył powód. Zimny ból przeszył całe jego ciało i zwierzęcy krzyk wyrwał się z jego piersi. Wyjął różdżkę ze słabego uchwytu Harry'ego i powoli wstał. Kilka kroków dalej leżało nadal oddychające ciało Voldemorta.

- Avada Kedavra - powiedział te słowa z całą nienawiścią, jaką jego dusza czuła to tej kreatury. Kreatury, która zrujnowała całe jego życie i życie wszystkich, na których mu zależało. Kopnął martwe ciało i odwrócił się.

- Co się stało? - zapytał łagodnie Auror.

Severus tylko pokręcił głową i usiadł obok Harry'ego. Ukrył twarz w jego przepoconych włosach i płakał bez wstydu. Płakał przed Aurorami, którzy przechodzili obok niego na palcach; płakał nad chłopcem, nad ich straconą przyszłością, nad swoją samotnością w ciemności, znowu...

I tym razem nie było Dumbledore'a, by go podtrzymać na duchu, pocieszyć.

Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej samotny.


	19. Życie w świetle

**19. ŻYCIE W ŚWIETLE **

- Severusie, już ci mówiłam, że nie ma sensu leczyć jego ciała - głos Madame Pompfrey był łagodny i delikatny. - On już nie żyje. On tylko istnieje. Puść go.

Severus nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, tylko pokręcił głową. Pielęgniarka podeszła do niego i przykucnęła, kładąc mu dłoń na plecach.

- Severusie, tylko się torturujesz.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to - zabrzmiała odpowiedź Severusa. - Nie mogę znowu go stracić. Nie mogę znowu go pochować. Nie, Poppy. Raz wystarczyło. Tak długo, jak oddycha, mogę udawać, że jest tutaj...

Poppy westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.

- Przynajmniej idź, weź prysznic i załóż coś na siebie. Obiecuję, że nie zrobię Harry'emu nic złego. - Pomogła mu wstać. - A Minerva i tak chce zamienić z tobą kilka słów...

- Daj mu jakieś lecznicze eliksiry, Poppy - twarz Severusa wykrzywiła się w sarkastycznym uśmiechu. - Nawet jeśli nie jest żywy, zachował godność do końca. Nie odbieraj mu jej teraz. Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że nie chciałby, aby ktokolwiek widział jego ciało w takim stanie...

Machnął ręką w stronę Harry'ego i oboje przełknęli nerwowo. Wyjątkowo chude ciało było pocięte tak brutalnie, że nie można było dojrzeć nie zranionego kawałka. Jego żebra nadal odznaczały się wyraźnie pod jego zakrwawioną i brudną skórą. Na twarzy Harry'ego pozostały ślady łez i potu, a jego czarne włosy zwisały w brudnych kosmykach.

- Wylecz go, tak jak tylko potrafisz. Kiedy wrócę, wykąpię go i ubiorę właściwie. Nie pozwól nikomu zobaczyć go w tym stanie.

- Są tutaj jego przyjaciele... - powiedziała niepewnie pielęgniarka.

- Nawet im - głos Severusa był stanowczy. - Zapewnij mu godność, na jaką zasługuje.

Kiedy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi Ambulatorium, Severus został zaatakowany przez zatroskanych nastolatków.

- Co się stało? - ktoś zapytał. Severus odwrócił się w kierunku głosu. To był Neville Longbottom.

Cisza zaległa w korytarzu, kiedy wszystkie dzieci - nie, już nie dzieci, poprawił się Severus - patrzyły na niego ze strachem.

- Wojna się skończyła - powiedział cicho. - Harry pokonał Voldemorta.

Nie było żadnych głośnych okrzyków czy wybuchów radości, tylko niecierpliwa cisza...

- Dobrze się czuje? - spytał Ron Weasley.

Severus zadrżał, ale nie wiedział, czy to ze zmęczenia czy chłodu na korytarzu: stał tam tylko w cienkiej, białej koszuli (brudnej teraz od krwi, potu i błota) i czarnych spodniach.

- Profesorze, niech pan to założy - ktoś narzucił mu na plecy ciepłą pelerynę. Ares Nott.

Severus zamknął oczy i ponownie je otworzył. Sytuacja nie chciała się zmienić: twarze pełne niepokoju nadal czekały na jego odpowiedzi.

- Nie - zaczerpnął powietrza. - Nie czuje się dobrze.

Odwrócił się, aby odejść, ale był za słaby: kolana się pod nim ugięły i oparł się o ścianę.

- Severus, szukałem cię - nowy głos. Tym razem Mundungus Fletcher. W następnej chwili mężczyzna stał obok Severusa i podtrzymywał go ramieniem. Profesor Transmutacji spojrzał na uczniów. - Wracajcie do swoich dormitoriów. Nikt dzisiaj nie odwiedzi Harry'ego. - Popatrzył na Severusa. - Cassia będzie tutaj tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mogła. Ma kilku pilnych pacjentów... po tych dzisiejszych torturach... Szpital jest pełen mentalnie uszkodzonych mugoli...

Severus przytaknął, ale jego gardło ścisnęło się. Harry nie był pilnym przypadkiem. Czemu miałby być?

- Zaprowadź mnie do moich kwater, Mundungusie - wymamrotał. - Muszę wziąć szybki prysznic.

- Minerva będzie na ciebie czekać za dwadzieścia minut w swoim gabinecie. Pójdę z tobą. - kuśtykali korytarzem prowadzącym z Ambulatorium. - Nie wyglądasz dobrze. Jesteś ranny?

Severus wciągnął głęboko powietrze, zanim odpowiedział.

- Nie. Nie zranili mnie. Poranili za to Harry'ego. Tylko Harry'ego... na moich oczach, ponieważ byłem zdrajcą, a wiesz, jaki jest los zdrajcy...

- Ciii, Severusie...

- Harry został pocałowany przez dementora - powiedział nagle. - Pokonał Voldemorta... - Severus nie wiedział już, czy mówił coś dalej czy nie. Obrazy poprzednich przerażających godzin przybywały niekończącym się szeregiem. - To było gorsze niż poprzednim razem... Dużo gorsze...

Fletcher spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony.

- Pamiętasz?

Severus zaśmiał się krótko i gorzko.

- Och, oczywiście, że tak. Aż za dobrze.

- Jak? - zapytał mężczyzna i jęknął, próbując powstrzymać coraz bardziej bezwładne ciało kolegi przed upadkiem na podłogę.

- Silny emocjonalny szok, chyba... Ach, nareszcie jesteśmy.

Po szybkim przyciśnięciu palcem wskazującym białej plamki na drzwiach, weszli do środka. Fletcher zaprowadził Severusa do drzwi od łazienki.

- Wykąpiesz się sam?

- Oczywiście - powiedział mężczyzna i uwolnił się od Fletchera - tylko po to, aby chwiejnie dotrzeć do drzwi i upaść na plecy w łazience.

Żaden z nich nie był w stanie powstrzymać krótkiego śmiechu.

- To było... dość przekonujące - wymamrotał rozbawiony Fletcher.

- Taki był tego cel - Severus uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał niezgrabnie. - Idź. Jeśli nie wyjdę za dziesięć minut możesz wejść. Uprzedni zapukawszy, oczywiście.

Fletcher przewrócił oczami, ale nie protestował.

Kiedy Severus pojawił się dziesięć minut później, czekało na niego w rządku na stoliku kilka różnych eliksirów. Uspokajający, odświeżający i parę na skutki zaklęć.

- Po co zawracać sobie głowę eliksirami? Rzuć Ennervate i wystarczy - uśmiechnął się ironicznie, ale sięgnął po odświeżający. Nie potrzebował pozostałych: nie uderzono go żadnym zaklęciem, a pierwsze, co zrobiła Poppy po jego przybyciu to zaaplikowanie mu końskiej dawki eliksiru uspokajającego. Severus podejrzewał, że jego problemy z chodzeniem były właśnie tego konsekwencją.

- Chodźmy - mruknął i podszedł do drzwi bez pomocy. - Wygląda na to, że sam dam radę - westchnął z ulgą.

Nie rozmawiali już więcej, dopóki nie dotarli do gabinetu dyrektorki. Nie tylko Minerva czekała na niego, obecny był cały Zakon: Weasley'owie, Knightowie, rodzina Bonesów, Cassia, Uzdrowicielka, Patil - były minister i Diggory - aktualny, a nawet Mercury McGonagall. Pomimo, że obecnych było tu ponad dwadzieścia osób, w pokoju panowała głęboka cisza.

Ktoś przysunął Severusowi krzesło, a chwilę później w jego dłoni pojawiła się filiżanka parującej herbaty.

Rozejrzał się. Wygrali, wojna się skończyła, a jednak... wyglądali, jakby przegrali.

- Severus odzyskał swoje wspomnienia - odezwał się Fletcher. Po tym oświadczeniu rozległo się kilka sapnięć zaskoczenia.

- Szok - powiedziała łagodnie Cassia.

Znowu cisza, tym razem jeszcze głębsza. Cassia podeszła do Severusa, uklękła przed nim i ujęła jego dłonie w swoje.

- Możesz nam opowiedzieć co się stało? Aurorzy powiedzieli nam, że znaleźli was we Dworze; Harry był nieprzytomny, a ty zabiłeś Voldemorta...

- Nie - Severus pokręcił głową. - Nie, to nie ja. Harry... Harry go wykończył. Zniszczył duszę Voldemorta. Ja... ja tylko zabiłem jego ciało.

- Co się stało? - Cassia delikatnie zapytała raz jeszcze.

Severus zamknął oczy.

- Ostatniego wieczora, kiedy wróciłem do gabinetu, na moim biurku leżała gazeta... - Nagle poderwał głowę. - Gdzie jest Flitwick?! - zapytał z nagłym gniewem.

- W więzieniu, Snape - odpowiedział mu bezbarwny głos Mercury'ego McGonagall. - Dokończysz?

Severus wypuścił powietrze.

- To był portkey. Znalazłem się w Koszmarnym Dworze i zanim zdołałem zrobić cokolwiek, zostałem rozbrojony i wrzucony do celi. Harry już tam był, rozebrany niemal do naga. Nie chcieli kolejnej niespodzianki. Czekaliśmy w celi około dwóch godzin, gotując się na... na cokolwiek, co chcieli z nami tam zrobić... - Znowu zamknął oczy. - Zabrali nas do Głównego Holu i przywiązali mnie do muru, podczas gdy torturowali Harry'ego. Później Voldemort rzucił Zabijające Zaklęcie na Harry'ego, ale Draco osłonił go własnym ciałem i zginął tam.

Krzyki zaskoczenia.

- Draco Malfoy? - zapytał George.

- Tak, on - wyszeptał Severus. - Głupi dzieciak... Nie pozostał już nikt z Noblestone'ów... - na kilka chwil Severus zamyślił się gorzko.

- Co się stało z Harry'm? - głos George był na granicy paniki. To pytanie wyrwało Severusa z jego krótkiej zadumy.

- Voldemort nie śmiał ryzykować kolejnego problemu z Avadą, więc wezwał dementora, który pocałował Harry'ego - wszyscy w pokoju zamarli, ale Severus mówił dalej - ale przed śmiercią Harry rzucił na Voldemorta zaklęcie wiążące dusze, więc w chwili, kiedy jego dusza została wyrwana z ciała, to samo stało się z tym bydlakiem - przełknął kurczowo, podniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy. - I bardzo dobrze.

- Ale... - zająknęła się pani Weasley. - Powiedziano nam, że Harry żyje!

- Widziałam jak oddychał, kiedy aportowałeś się tutaj, Severusie - wyjaśniła szybko dyrektorka. - Myślałam... nie wiedziałam...

Severus wstał.

- Wracam do niego - powiedział zmęczonym głosem. - Pytajcie Poppy, jeśli chcecie więcej informacji. Albo Śmierciożerców, których tam złapaliście.

Korytarz prowadzący do Ambulatorium był pusty i ciemny, jak samo jak skrzydło szpitalne. Nigdzie nie było widać Madame Pompfrey, tylko Harry leżał na łóżku, oddychając równo, chociaż lekki kaszel wstrząsał jego ciałem od czasu do czasu. Nie był tak odsłonięty jak wtedy, kiedy Severus opuszczał go godzinę wcześniej: był przykryty lekkim kocem.

Severus ściągnął go z chudego ciała i zaniósł Harry'ego do łazienki. Obok wanny na krześle leżała czysta piżama i ręcznik. Wanna była pełna gorącej wody. Severus ściągnął z chłopca zniszczoną bieliznę i opuścił Harry'ego powoli, ostrożnie do wody. Wsunął jedno ramię pod plecy Harry'ego i podtrzymywał go półobjęciem. Delikatnie obmywał z zaschniętej krwi poranione ciało. Wsunął głowę Harry'ego pod swój policzek, klęcząc przy wannie.

- Zajmę się tobą, Harry - wyszeptał. - Obiecuję, że zawsze będę przy tobie. Jestem tutaj, synu... - Klęczał bez ruchu, dopóki mu nogi nie zdrętwiały. Dopiero wtedy wyciągnął Harry'ego z wanny i zaniósł go z powrotem do łóżka.

Położył się obok niego, przytulił go mocno i zamknął oczy.

- Wszystko jest w porządku - okłamał sam siebie i pocałował łagodnie Harry'ego w czubek głowy. Ciepło żyjącego ciała obok niego, równy oddech i ciche bicie serca ukołysały go do głębokiego snu.

-----  
Pod koniec następnego dnia Severus wiedział o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło w czarodziejskim świecie, w czasie, kiedy oni byli w Koszmarnym Dworze.

Powoli ostatnia wizja Harry'ego zaczęła nabierać sensu.

Ministerstwo nie było po stronie Voldemorta: odwrócono tylko ich uwagę, ponieważ to Hogwart Voldemort chciał zdobyć. Hogwart - najpotężniejsze miejsce na wyspach Brytyjskich. Hogwart, który zawsze był ostatnią twierdzą Jasnej Strony.

Hogwart, którego nie można było okupować, ponieważ był otoczony murami obronnymi silniejszymi niż kiedykolwiek.

Hogwart, chroniony obecnie poprzez poświęcenie największego czarodzieja stulecia: Albusa Dumbledore'a. Tak, Dumbledore nie poświęcił swojego życia dla Harry'ego, jak podejrzewał Voldemort (i nie tylko on). Zginął dla szkoły, którą kochał i dla dzieci, na których bardzo mu zależało.

Severus dowiedział się, że pole ochronne otaczające szkołę było tak potężne, że połączony atak ponad pięciuset mrocznych czarodziejów nie wywołał nawet małych zakłóceń. Wręcz przeciwnie, zaklęcia zostały odbite i ci Śmierciożercy, którzy nie byli wystarczająco szybcy, aby uniknąć rykoszetujących zaklęć, zostali nagle pozbawieni magii w niecałe dwie sekundy po rozpoczęciu pierwszego ataku. To była bardzo miła niespodzianka dla Aurorów Ministerstwa, których liczba okazała się wystarczająca, aby z powodzeniem walczyć z siłami wroga.

Śmierciożercy nie byli nawet w stanie podejść bliżej do Hogwartu.

Ale Severus nie mógł się cieszyć wraz z resztą nauczycieli. Nie był wdzięczny Dumbledore'owi. Albus powinien oddać swoje życie za Harry'ego, zamiast za szkołę, myślał ponuro. Może wtedy Harry by przeżył...

Wiedział, że jego myśli były dziecinne i samolubne.

Ale rankiem obudził się obok Harry'ego i zrozumiał, że to NAPRAWDĘ był koniec, że nie było już żadnego Albusa z radosnymi iskierkami w oczach, który mógłby zrobić jakąś sztuczkę z zamianą ciał - Severus nagle zapragnął umrzeć. Raz wystarczyło. Już raz przez to przechodził, nie zamierzał tego robić po raz drugi. Pogrzeb i żałoba - ale tym razem żałoba byłaby dłuższa, ponieważ Harry nie zapuka już do drzwi jego kwatery i nie powie: "Żyję Severusie"; wręcz odwrotnie, już nikt nie zapuka do jego drzwi...

Tak wiele stracił podczas tej wojny. Stracił niewinność, później swojego brata, stracił piętnaście lat znajomości z Harry'm, potem stracił Harry'ego - i znowu go odnalazł, stracił wspomnienia i utracił wraz z nimi Harry'ego, stracił swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a teraz znowu Harry'ego, raz na zawsze.

Płakał, kiedy znalazł go ten przeklęty były animag. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Black nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko go objął i razem płakali: piękna para idiotów, klęczących obok szpitalnego łóżka, płaczących w swoich ramionach... Ale Severus nie przejmował się tym, zaakceptował pocieszenie Blacka, prawdopodobnie zaakceptowałby pocieszenie każdego w obecnym stanie. Dopiero później, kiedy Poppy zaciągnęła ich do swojego gabinetu, najbliższym przyjaciołom Harry'ego pozwolono wejść do Ambulatorium. Później Severus dowiedział się, że byli to Nott, Weasley i Longbottom. Był bardzo zaskoczony nieobecnością panny Granger.

- Identyfikator Ministerstwa będzie tutaj o siódmej - powiedziała im dyrektorka jakiś czas później. Obaj mężczyźni skulili się. To będzie prawdziwy koniec. "Miłosierna śmierć" jak czarodziejski świat nazywał zaklęcie, które pozwalało umrzeć tym, którzy otrzymali pocałunek Dementora. To było małe, łagodnie wypowiedziane zaklęcie, nic niezwykłego i zupełnie nieszkodliwego dla tych, którzy mieli swoje dusze: pomagało zabić tylko tych bez duszy. Jak Croucha trzy lata temu. Albo jak Harry'ego teraz.

Severus nie miał już po co żyć.

- Byłem tam dzisiaj, kiedy Minerva rozmawiała z Flitwickiem w Ministerstwie - powiedział nagle Black.

- Dlaczego tam byłeś? - Severus spojrzał na niego obojętnym wzrokiem.

- Po Armenię - mruknął Black. - Minerva powiedziała mi, że Armenia zostanie wypuszczona dzisiaj rano. Więc wybrałem się po nią.- Uniósł głowę i spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. - Jest teraz taka jak ja. Charłak. Zupełnie bezużyteczny, głupi Charłak...

Severus westchnął.

- Daj spokój, Syriuszu, nie bądź idiotą - wymamrotał tak łagodnie, że tylko Black usłyszał jego słowa. - Nie jesteś bezużyteczny. Możesz pomóc Armenii, a Harry powiedział mi, że jesteś wspaniałym ojcem dla Ani..

- Harry...? - Syriusz zerknął raz jeszcze na Severusa.

- W ciągu ostatnich tygodni, kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem. Starałem się mu pomóc... - nie był w stanie dokończyć. Łzy powróciły, gardła znowu miał ściśnięte.

Nagle Syriusz powrócił do swojej opowieści.

- Więc byłem dzisiaj w ministerstwie. Flitwick przyznał się do wszystkiego. Voldemort obiecał mu, że zostanie dyrektorem Hogwartu po jego "ostatecznym zwycięstwie". - Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - Po prostu był zazdrosny o Albusa. Kiedy Albus został dyrektorem w 1972 roku zamiast niego, Flitwick poszedł prosto do Voldemorta. Szpiegował Dumbledore'a od tamtego czasu. Kiedy ty zostałeś zdemaskowany jako szpieg w Kręgu Voldemorta, doradził mu, aby przyjął jego kuzyna jako Śmierciożercę - Syriusz zbladł z gniewu. - Obaj wiedzieli, że Ministerstwo albo Dumbledore spróbują wysłać kolejnego szpiega do Kręgu, więc postanowili wykonać pierwszy ruch i pozwolili Nemusowi dołączyć do nich. Wiedzieli od samego początku, że Nemus był szpiegiem Ministerstwa. Nemus ufał swojemu wujowi i nie wiedział, że ten był sprzymierzeńcem Voldemorta. Chłopak zawsze przekazywał wiadomości Flitwicka dotyczące szkoły do Voldemorta. To była bardzo niebezpieczna gra dla Flitwicka, ale przekonał Nemusa, aby przekazywał jego wiadomości Voldemortowi, udając, że te wiadomości zostały sfabrykowane przez Dumbledore'a w celu zmylenia Voldemorta. Nemusowi powiedziano, aby nikomu nie mówił o jego "rodzinnych sprawach" w Ministerstwie, ponieważ Dumbledore podejrzewał, że jest ono pełne szpiegów Voldemorta. Ale po porwaniu Harry'ego biedny dzieciak zrobił się podejrzliwy...

Severus zamknął oczy.

- Nemus... był wysokim, ciemnowłosym chłopakiem, prawda?

- Tak.

Severus zadrżał.

- Wiesz, gdybym nie rzucił na siebie tego dnia Obliviate, to może zaczął bym podejrzewać Flitwicka wcześniej.

- Dlaczego?

- Harry powiedział mi o wysokim, ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie, którego widział w swoich wizjach. Nawet widział jego twarz. Może... Ale to nie jest ważne. Rzuciłem na siebie Obliviate i wygraliśmy tę przeklętą wojnę, ponieważ Harry i Albus poświęcili się...

Syriusza nagle uniósł głowę.

- Severusie?

- Mm?

- Wiesz, że nasz dom jest zawsze dla ciebie otwarty.

- Co?

Dwaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w siebie.

- Straciłeś wszystkich podczas tej wojny, Severusie - wyszeptał Syriusz - ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że poniosłeś nie tylko straty... Zyskałeś również innych... I możesz żyć z nami, jeśli chcesz...

Ale Severus pokręcił głową.

- Masz Armenię i Anię, Syriuszu. A ja mam swoje życie - wstał i podszedł do Syriusza - ale i tak dziękuję. Wiesz... - znowu musiał walczyć, aby wypowiedzieć drugą część zdania - gdyby Harry przeżył, z radością przyjąłbym twoją ofertę.

- Z radością? - Syriusz uniósł brwi.

- Cóż, może nie zupełnie rozradowany, ale również niezbyt zirytowany.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie słabo, ale był to prawdziwy uśmiech w prawdziwym świecie.

- Dorosłeś, głupi psie - powiedział Severus.

- Stałeś się człowiekiem, o wszechmocny Opiekunie Slytherinu - odparł Syriusz.

- Nie jestem Opiekunem Slytherinu. Teraz jest nim Vector.

Szczęka opadła Syriuszowi.

- Myślałem, że Minerva...

- Chciała, aby z powrotem przejął swój dom, ale zdecydowałem, by tego nie robić. Miałem wystarczająco dużo problemów z nauczaniem Eliksirów i Obrony i opiekowaniem się Harry'm. z drugiej strony Vector świetnie sobie radzi z tymi dzieciakami... Może nawet lepiej niż ja.

Syriusz nie odpowiedział przez długi czas, tylko wpatrywał się w Severusa.

- Zmieniłeś się - powiedział wreszcie. - To musi być wpływ Harry'ego.

- Tak jest - przytaknął Severus i pośpiesznie dodał smutnym głosem: - To był jego wpływ.

-----  
Black zniknął jakiś czas później: musiał zaopiekować się Anią i Armenią, ale obiecał, że wróci do szóstej.

Severusa to nie obchodziło. Był szczęśliwy, że zostawiono go samego z Harry'm.

Nic nie robił, tylko siedział, trzymając głowę Harry'ego i wpatrywał się niewidzącym wzrokiem w pustkę. Zauważył, że ciało Harry'ego ładnie się wyleczyło, a jego twarz z tą znajomą blizną była taka spokojna... A blizna i tak znikała. Harry byłby taki szczęśliwy, widząc jak znika...

Tak jak znamię na jego przedramieniu, pomyślał nagle. Zauważył to ostatniej nocy, kiedy brał prysznic.

Mroczny Znak zniknął. Zupełnie. Ku ogromnemu rozczarowaniu Ministerstwa - teraz musieli znaleźć inny sposób zidentyfikowania zwolenników Voldemorta. Ale przynajmniej nie musiał już dłużej żyć z widoczną pamiątką swojej młodzieńczej głupoty.

Nie żeby w ogóle chciał żyć. Nie miał celu, żadnego powodu, aby żyć dalej.

Więc tylko tam siedział i głaskał bezwładną dłoń chłopca.

Zostały cztery godziny.

Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Harry nie będzie bardziej martwy po zaklęciu Identyfikatora niż był teraz. "To tylko jego ciało."

Severus skulił się, myśląc o duszy Harry'ego. Czy wiecznie będzie powiązana z duszą Voldemorta? Czy będzie zmuszony do towarzystwa tego potwora nawet po śmierci? Łzy znowu popłynęły po jego policzkach. Harry, po to by ich wszystkich uratować, związał siebie z Voldemortem. Severus mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że to zaklęcie nie będzie działało po śmierci.

Nagle drzwi Ambulatorium zaskrzypiały delikatnie. Severus odwrócił głowę w ich stronę.

- Panno Granger, co tutaj robisz? - zapytał, ale w jego głosie słychać było tylko zwykłe zainteresowanie.

- Ja... Ja przyszłam się pożegnać z Harry'm - wyszeptała. - I chciałam z panem porozmawiać na osobności.

Severus przytaknął.

- Tak. Ja również mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

Dziewczyna podeszła bliżej i chwyciła poręcz łóżka Harry'ego.

- Bardzo wcześniej cierpiał...?

Severus wypuścił dłoń Harry'ego i położył ją delikatnie na kocu. Przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju i przyniósł krzesło.

- Usiądź, panno Granger.

Jego postawa nie była już smutna. Jego ton był poważny, tak jak jego twarz. Hermiona, wyczuwając zmianę w jego zachowaniu, szybko posłuchała i spojrzała na niego z oczekiwaniem.

- Harry i ja mieliśmy trochę czasu na rozmowę przed egzekucją - zaczął i próbował nie pamiętać. Teraz miał coś innego do zrobienia: musiał przekazać przeprosiny Harry'ego wraz z jego wyznaniem. - Powiedział mi, co ci zrobił.

- Mnie? - Oczy Hermiony zrobiły się wielkie ze zdziwienia.

- Wyznał mi, że on... że on zmusił cię, żebyś się z nim przespała... chociaż wyraził się dosadniej.

- Ale... - Hermiona zerwała się z krzesła. - Ale on mnie nie zmuszał!

Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie w ciszy. Severus jako pierwszy odzyskał panowanie.

- Nie wiem, panno Granger. Powiedział mi, że zgwałcił cię po tym, jak wypuszczono go z więzienia Ministerstwa...

- Och nie... - wymamrotała Hermiona i osunęła się z powrotem na krzesło. - Och, nie, proszę, nie, nie, nie, nie...

- Panno Granger...? - Severus pochylił się nad nią i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. - Panno Granger?

Ale dziewczyna nie była w stanie mówić: szloch zupełnie ją zadławił. Powoli osunęła się z krzesła na podłogę, ale Severus złapał ją i przyklęknął obok.

- Ciii... - powiedział i pomógł jej z powrotem usiąść na krześle.

Ale dziewczyna nie uspokoiła się. Jeśli było to możliwe, jej szloch stał się jeszcze gwałtowniejszy. Severus czuł się zmieszany. Co mógł zrobić? Czy powinien iść po pielęgniarkę i poprosić ją o uspokajający eliksir? Nie, łzy były potrzebne, jeśli chciało się uwolnić swój smutek. Ale Severus nie był najlepszą osobą, by dzielić się z nim swoją żałobą... Ale Harry kochał tę dziewczynę... A ona naprawdę nie miała nikogo, na kim by mogła się oprzeć, po śmierci jej rodziców rok temu...

Severus wyciągnął rękę i powoli, delikatnie otoczył jej ramię. Przysunęła się i Severus objął ją. Poddała się i osunęła się na pierś Severusa chowając twarz w jego szacie. Severus zaczął głaskać ją po plecach...

- Powiedział, że cię kochał i że nigdy nie chciał cię skrzywdzić. Powiedział, że zawsze będzie cię kochać...

- Nieee... - jęk był jeszcze głośniejszy. Dziewczyna praktycznie wyła w szaty Severusa. Zamilkł. Nie chciał pogarszać jeszcze bardziej sytuacji.

Po chwili płacz dziewczyny przycichł, ale nie odsunęła twarzy od piersi Severusa. Drżała.

- Myślałam, że mnie nienawidził.

- Czemu miałby ciebie nienawidzić? - Severus starał się, aby jego głos był delikatny i uspokajający.

- Po tym jak się z nim przespałam, powiedziałam mu coś, okrutne słowa, ponieważ myślałam, że kochał się ze mną tylko z powodu alkoholu. Czułam się taka upokorzona. Był zupełnie pijany. Widziałam, jaki był zaskoczony po... po tym. Ja... ja płakałam. Nie chciałam, aby spał ze mną tylko dlatego, że był pijany. Chciałam, aby mnie kochał, ale myślałam, że mnie nie kochał, ale teraz mówi mi pan, że on mnie kochał a ja... ja zachowałam się jak idiotka, a on... on umarł myśląc, że mnie zgwałcił, bo widział jak płaczę i jeszcze to, co mu powiedziałam później... - Severus zaczął kołysać dziewczynę, która znowu zaczęła płakać.

Nastolatki z typowymi dla nastolatków problemami są takie podatne na zranienia, a z sytuacji, w której oni się znaleźli, zrobiła się prawdziwa tragedia.

- Nigdy sobie nie wybaczę... - wymamrotała i Severus westchnął.

- Powiedział to samo, panno Granger. Ale wiesz, musimy się nauczyć wybaczać - nawet samym sobą. Harry cię kochał. Harry życzył ci jak najlepiej. I nie sądzę, aby Harry był szczęśliwy, jak będzie się obwiniać o coś takiego. Jego śmierć nie była twoją winą, więc fakt, że nie możesz naprawić tej rzeczy, również nie jest twoją winą.

- Wczoraj, kiedy widziałam, że chce ze mną porozmawiać, odmówiłam. Dopiero później... Poszłam go szukać. Gdybym była szybsza...

- Nie obwiniaj się. To nie twoja wina...

- Nie wiem. Tak się boję - zaczęła drżeć mocniej.

- Chodź, wstań. Usiądźmy na łóżku i potrzymasz jego rękę - Severus wstał. - Wiem, że byłby szczęśliwy...

- Nie wiem, co powinnam zrobić - dziewczyna drżała tak bardzo, że Severus nie mógł podnieść jej na łóżko.

- Chodź - wyszeptał zachęcająco.

Zajęło trochę czasu, zanim usiadła wreszcie na łóżku Harry'ego. Nadal się trzęsła, ale przestała szlochać.

- Był najbardziej kochającą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam - wyszeptała, patrząc w twarz Harry'ego. Nagle wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała go po twarzy. - Najodważniejszy, najlepszy...

- Tak, to prawda - wyszeptał Severus, by pokazać dziewczynie, że nie jest sama.

- Kochałam się w nim od ponad roku - powiedziała nagle i uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Ale on zawsze mówił mi, że nigdy nie będzie ze mną chodzić...

- Nawet najlepsi ludzi mają swoje głupie chwile.

Oboje uśmiechnęli się. Ale szybko na twarz dziewczyny powróciła troska.

- Proszę pana, powiedziałam panu, że chciałam z panem porozmawiać na osobności - kiedy Severus przytaknął zaczęła mówić dalej: - Ponieważ to jest coś, co... dotyczy również pana... i nie mam do kogo się zwrócić.

Kamień zaczął formować się w żołądku Severusa.

- Tak?

- Kiedy my... ja spałam z Harry'm, my nie użyliśmy żadnych zabezpieczeń...

Świat nagle zawirował wokół Severusa.

- To znaczy, że... - nie ośmielił się dokończyć.

- Jestem w ciąży.

Severus pomyślał, że gdyby sufit Ambulatorium zawalił się na niego, to łatwiej by sobie z tym poradził. Nagle wszystko nabrało ostrości, choć nie takiej ostrości, jakiej pragnął. Wszystko w jednym szybkim ruchu dopasowało się do siebie i układanka utworzyła obraz - obraz Quietusa i Lily był widoczny we wszystkich niepokojących faktach... że Harry musiał zmierzyć się ze złem, aby przetrwać - nawet Harry podejrzewał, że jego ojciec, Quietus, miał rację, kiedy pisał o potomku.

Dłonie Severusa zacisnęły się w pięści. To przeklęte proroctwo! Chciał wrzeszczeć, kląć głośno, ale nie chciał przestraszyć dziewczyny - dziewczyny, która oczekiwała dziecka Harry'ego. Wtedy przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

- Chcesz je urodzić? - zapytał cicho.

- Chciałabym - wyszeptała i zaczerwieniła się. - Ale nie mam żadnej rodziny, która by mi pomogła i tak się boję...

Severus nagle wyciągnął dłoń i wziął ją w ramiona.

- Słuchaj, bez względu na to, czy je zatrzymasz czy nie, będę przy tobie. Nawet jeśli nie chcesz zachować dziecka, możesz liczyć na moje wsparcie, nie tylko podczas ciąży i porodu, ale tak długo, jak będziesz chciała pomocy. Ale zrozumiem, jeśli zdecydujesz się nie mieć sama dziecka - kiedy wzięła głęboki wdech by zabrać głos, dodał: - Nie musisz decydować teraz. Ale chcę, abyś wiedziała, że zawsze będę gotowy, jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy. Nie musisz się bać. Nie tego.

W międzyczasie dziewczyna znowu zaczęła płakać.

Severus wstał.

- Pójdę do swoich kwater. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, zawołaj mnie przez ogień, dobrze?

Hermiona wyglądała na zadowoloną, że zostawia się ją samą. Samą po raz ostatni w życiu z ojcem jej dziecka. Ta myśl wydała się śmieszna. Severus zadrżał. Nawet jeśli nienawidził tego, to poprzednia myśl o samobójstwie przestała być realna. Pomimo, że Harry zginął, ktoś go potrzebował - jego pomocy, jego wsparcia.

Kiedy później powrócił do skrzydła szpitalnego, zastał dziewczynę leżącą obok Harry'ego, z twarzą wtuloną w jego ramię, śpiącą z wyczerpania. Była prawie szósta. Musiał ją obudzić. Po zamówieniu z kuchni jedzenia i dwóch filiżanek mocnej herbaty, delikatnie nią potrząsnął.

- Panno Granger! - zawołał.

Dziewczyna natychmiast zorientowała się gdzie jest i dlaczego. Usiadła bez protestu i przyjęła pomoc Severusa, który pomógł jej usadowić się na krześle. Wypili herbatę w milczeniu.

- Chcę tego dziecka - powiedziała, kiedy odstawiła filiżankę z powrotem na stolik. - Ale nie będę pana zmuszać do...

- Tu nie chodzi o zmuszanie - westchnął Severus i wypił kolejny łyk. - Pomogę, jeśli będę potrzebny. Ale nadal nie chcę, abyś śpieszyła się z decyzją.

- Urodziłabym to dziecko nawet, gdyby Harry żył - odpowiedziała szybko. - Gdyby chciał...

Kilka minut później przybył Syriusz z Armenią i małą dziewczynką, która była w tak głębokim szoku, że wisiała bezwładnie na szyi swojego ojczyma. Nie mówili nic, tylko histeryczne szlochy dziecka przerywały od czasu do czasu ciszę.

Następny przybył Ronald Weasley, wspierany przez swojego starszego brata. Później Ares Nott, z twarzą mokrą od łez. Longbottom i Parvati Patil jakiś czas później. I wszyscy Weasley'owie. Oraz Fletcher i Vector.

Później Janus Moon, bardziej wstrząśnięty, niż wszyscy pozostali. Severus znał tego powód: kiedy wyszedł z Ambulatorium, aby pozwolić Hermionie pożegnać się z Harry'm, spotkał młodego Ślizgona na korytarzu, płaczącego. Jego siostra zginęła w dniu ataku Śmierciożerców. Ona i jej dwóch towarzyszy zostało wysłanych by zabić mugolską rodzinę z trojgiem dzieci.

Leah Moon nie wahała się ani chwili. Zabiła swoich towarzyszy, a na końcu popełniła samobójstwo. W kieszeni jej szaty Aurorzy znaleźli list do jej rodziny, w którym przepraszała.

_"Nie mogę zmienić stron," _Severus czytał list, który pokazał mu chłopiec. _"Popełniłam zbyt wiele zbrodni, aby zostało mi wybaczone. Nadal jednak chcę powiedzieć wam, że kocham was wszystkich, i proszę, nie myślcie o mnie ze zbyt wielką nienawiścią." _

Severus nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Znał to uczucie: w końcu był Śmierciożercą przez wiele lat.

Tak wiele dzieci... Harry, Fred, Draco, panna Moon... i panna Granger również: chociaż żyła, również miała wiele blizn na swojej duszy.

Więc to był koniec.

Fletcher powiedział mu, że w całym kraju miały miejsce uczty, jak piętnaście lat temu, kiedy uwolnili się od Voldemorta po raz pierwszy - pomimo ceny za ich wolność. A teraz świętowali, chociaż ich zbawca umierał w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Czasami Severus zastanawiał się, czy czarodziejski świat, albo nawet w ogóle ludzkość, warte były ratowania.

Terry Boot, szóstoroczny Krukon wszedł do pokoju wraz ze swoim ojcem. Z Gabinetu Rejestru Ministerstwa. Severus zamarł.

Nie. To było za szybko.

Odstawił filiżankę i usiadł na łóżku, obok Harry'ego. Ale starszy Boot nie podszedł bliżej.

Wtedy przyszła dyrektorka wraz z Arcusem Patilem. Wreszcie - ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, Andrus. Przybył z Australii, by pożegnać swojego bratanka, którego znał tylko kilka miesięcy.

Przyszedł Hagrid ze swoim psem, Kłem. Kilka chwil później przybyli inni Gryfoni, druga siostra Patil i Erica Knight ze Slytherinu. W pokoju zrobiło się tłoczno.

Severus nie widział udawanego smutku, ani fałszywych min. Wszyscy w tym pokoju kochali Harry'ego.

Ponieważ Harry był najlepszy, najmilszy, najbardziej kochający. Prawie niemożliwe było go nie kochać. Nawet on, Severus Snape, przegrał, próbując go nie kochać: dwukrotnie. Chłopak przedarł się nawet poprzez jego mury.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały.

Tym razem stanął w drzwiach Identyfikator. Młoda, wyglądająca na przestraszoną, kobieta. Kiedy się pojawiła, podszedł do niej pan Boot. Podeszli bliżej w zupełnej ciszy.

Severus przełknął, odwrócił się i wziął Harry'ego na kolana. Hermiona przysunęła się bliżej i Severus zrobił dla niej miejsce. Patrzyli przerażeni na urzędników Ministerstwa.

Powiedzieli coś. Severus nie zrozumiał, ale to nie było ważne. Jeśli było, to Minerva mu powtórzy.

Identyfikatorka prawie przepraszającym gestem wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

Severus przytulił Harry'ego mocniej i modlił się, aby to się już skończyło.

Kiedy podniosła różdżkę, zamknął oczy.

Nie wiedział, że łzy zalały jego twarz, szaty, Harry'ego, koc. Nie wiedział, że płakał.

- Harry...


	20. Niech historia się nie powtórzy

**20. NIECH HISTORIA SIĘ NIE POWTÓRZY **

- Sev! Proooszę! - mała dziewczynka stukała nerwowo nogą, rzucając błagalne spojrzenia na mężczyznę i chłopca stojących za nią. - Dziadku, spóźnimy się na pociąg! - popchnęła trochę swój wózek, potem skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i znów tupnęła niecierpliwie nogą.

Chłopiec tylko przewrócił oczami i nie odpowiedział, ale wysoki mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą.

- Qui, zachowuj się!

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i zacisnęła usta w cienką linię. Jej szmaragdowe oczy rzucały błyskawice. Jej dwóch towarzyszy pochylało się nad otwartym pudełkiem, gdzie mały gryzoń piszczał, jak się wydawało, z bólu.

- Jego łapa ugrzęzła tutaj, spójrz - powiedział chłopak zmartwionym głosem, kiedy mężczyzna wyjął małego oposa z pudełka podróżnego. Przednia lewa łapka zwierzęcia wyglądała na złamaną. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna rozejrzał się szybko dookoła i kiedy stwierdził, że nikt nie patrzy, wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę.

- Ferula - powiedział, a kiedy bandaż pojawił się na nodze gryzonia, włożył go z powrotem do pudełka. - Wezmę go ze sobą. Do czasu nim zajedziemy na miejsce, łapa się wyleczy.

- Jeśli nie spóźnimy się na pociąg - powiedziała znacząco dziewczynka i uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- Mamy ponad dwadzieścia minut i jesteśmy już na stacji. Nie ucieknie nam - warknął chłopak na swoją siostrę. - Przestań zachowywać się jak idiotka. Gdyby coś się stało Hopperowi, też chciałabyś, aby go wyleczyć.

Dziewczynka odwróciła głowę i nie odpowiedziała. Mężczyzna podszedł do niej i dotknął jej ramienia.

- Sev ma rację, wiesz o tym, Qui.

- Zawsze stajesz po jego stronie - powiedziała, obrażona.

- Nie zawsze, tylko wtedy, kiedy ma rację - głos mężczyzny brzmiał poważnie i dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała. - Teraz chodź, zanim naprawdę się spóźnimy.

Zły nastrój dziewczynki prawie natychmiast zniknął. Poprzednie podniecenie powróciło i dziewczynka ponownie popchnęła swój wózek. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej z uznaniem, patrząc na kangura na plecach jej koszulki. _"Jestem z Australii" _brzmiał napis. _"A ty?"_. Koszulka jego drugiego wnuka była jasno niebieska, co pasowało do koloru dżinsów. Obydwoje dzieci miało krótkie, czarne włosy, ale czy chłopca były czekoladowe, jak u jego matki.

Kiedy doszli do bariery pomiędzy peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym, spotkali małego, chudego chłopca, który siedział na swoim kufrze i płakał przed barierą, blokując im drogę.

Dziewczynka o imieniu Qui, zatrzymała swój wózek i podeszła do nieznajomego chłopca bez wahania.

- Co się stało? - zapytała, kucając obok niego.

Mały chłopiec podniósł głowę, w jego oczach czaiła się niepewność.

- Chyba się zgubiłem - wyszeptał i zbladł, kiedy zauważył wysokiego mężczyznę podchodzącego do nich.

- Gdzie są twoi rodzice? - zapytał mężczyzna i pochylił się. Chłopiec przełknął.

- Nie mam rodziców... - powiedział i próbował zrobić się jak najmniejszy.

W następnej chwili chłopak, zwany Sevem, dołączył do nich.

- Też jedziesz go Hogwartu? - zapytał, nie słysząc poprzednich słów.

Nagle ulga zmyła strach z twarzy chłopca.

- Też jesteście czarodziejami?

Trójka przybyłych wymieniła spojrzenia i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dlaczego? Nie wyglądamy na czarodziejów? - zapytała żartobliwie dziewczynka.

- Hmmm... - chłopiec przyglądał się wszystkim po kolei. Wyglądali jak mugole, zdecydowanie: mieli na sobie dżinsy i T-shirty. Chociaż te kufry na ich wózkach... - Nie wiem... - wymamrotał.

- Rzeczywiście nimi jesteśmy. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i szarpnięciem postawił chłopca na nogi. - Ale chodźmy już, bo spóźnimy się na pociąg i dyrektorka mnie zabije. Idźcie prosto przez barierkę i będziecie na miejscu.

Minutę później stali na peronie pełnym ludzi, kufrów, wózków i przeróżnych rodzajów zwierząt. Ogromna, szkarłatna lokomotywa parowa Hogwart Express już wypuszczała parę, temperatura wewnątrz kotła rosła. Mężczyzna zaprowadził dzieci w stronę końca pociągu, najwyraźniej chciał uniknąć zwracania na siebie uwagi.

Nie miał szczęścia. Kiedy się zatrzymali i mężczyzna zaczął przenosić kufry z wózków do pociągu, nagle czyjś głos odezwał się za jego plecami.

- Snape? To ty?

Mężczyzna początkowo nie zareagował, ale kiedy wepchnął kufer małego chłopca do wagonu, odwrócił się.

- Pan Diggory - powiedział uprzejmie i wyciągnął rekę. Dwaj mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

- Twoje wnuki, jak podejrzewam - mężczyzna nazwany Diggorym spojrzał na trójkę dzieci. Severus uśmiechnął się.

- Nie całkiem, tylko ta czarnowłosa dwójka. Severus, Quirke, podejdźcie - przysunął oboje bliżej. - To Amos Diggory. - Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, podczas gdy chłopiec uścisnął dłoń starszego mężczyzny.

- Był pan Ministrem Magii, prawda? - zapytał poważnie chłopiec.

- To było ponad osiem lat temu, młodzieńcze - uśmiechnął się jowialnie Diggory. - Severusie, pozwól, że ci przedstawię moją córkę, Judith...

- Miło mi poznać...

- Ten pan będzie twoim profesorem Eliksirów, jeśli się nie mylę...

Severus pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

- Minerva chciała utrzymać to w tajemnicy aż do uczty powitalnej. Podejrzewam, że nie chciała straszyć rodziców...

- Daj spokój, Severusie, dlaczego taka informacja miałaby wystraszyć kogokolwiek?

Uśmieszek Severusa powiększył się.

- Nie zapominaj, że to ja uczyłem rodziców tego pokolenia...

Diggory machnął lekceważąco ręką i wstawił do wagonu kufer córki.

- Idźcie już...

Severus pocałował Quirke w czoło, ale najmłodszy Snape był zbyt poważny na takie działania i w zamian wyciągnął dłoń.

- Na razie - powiedział i wszedł do pociągu.

- Na razie.

-----  
Chłopcy pomogli dziewczynkom wstawić kufry do wolnego przedziału i wreszcie cała czwórka dzieci siedziała, gdy pociąg ruszył ze stacji.

- Więc wasz ojciec... - zaczęła Judith, ale Severus warknął na nią:

- Och, zamknij się. A odpowiedź na twoje pytanie brzmi "tak".

Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się, ale przestała wypytywać swoich towarzyszy.

- Jak się nazywasz? - Qui przysunęła się do małego chłopca siedzącego w rogu.

- Jestem... Thomas Warren, ale mów do mnie Tom - odpowiedział nieśmiało. - A wy?

- Quirke Snape. A to jest mój brat, Severus Snape.

- Sam mogłem to powiedzieć - wymamrotał ponuro chłopiec. - Ale dzięki. - Odwrócił się do Toma. - Nie jesteś z rodziny czarodziejów, prawda?

- Eee... - przygryzł nerwowo wargę. - Powiedziano mi, że moi rodzice byli czarodziejami, ale ja ich nie znałem. Zginęli, kiedy byłem bardzo mały i wysłano mnie do sierocińca.

Troje dzieci spojrzało na niego z przerażeniem.

- Mieszkasz w sierocińcu? - zapytała Judith. - Ale to jest...

- Nie mam żadnej rodziny. Mężczyzna, który po mnie przyszedł - taki wysoki, z brązowymi włosami, nazywał się Fletcher - powiedział mi, że wszyscy z mojej rodziny zginęli w tej samej wojnie co moi rodzice...

Sev przytaknął w zamyśleniu.

- Wielu ludzi zginęło w tamtej wojnie...

Tom spojrzał na niego.

- Uczyłeś się o tym?

Quirke zachichotała, a jej brat posłał jej zgryźliwe spojrzenie.

- Nie, po prostu przeczytał wszystkie książki, jakie znalazł w domu...

- Zamknij się, Qui...

- Dlaczego? Czy to nie ty kradłeś książki historyczne mamy i namawiałeś ją żeby opowiadała o tych sprawach?

Judith odezwała się.

- Czy to prawda, że wasza mama będzie uczyła Historii?

Qui przewróciła oczami.

- Och, taak... A dziadek będzie profesorem Eliksirów. Już po nas...

- Qui! - krzyknął gniewie Sev.

- Co? - odwróciła się do swojego brata. - Ty może trafisz do Ravenclawu, ale ja mam nadzieję, że Tiara przydzieli mnie do Gryffindoru i koniec. - Uśmiechnęła się do Toma, który patrzył na nich, zaskoczony.

- Tiara?

Sev zdecydował się wreszcie, wyciągnął książkę ze swojego kufra i przestał zwracać uwagę na rozmowę toczącą się obok niego.

Do chwili, kiedy pojawiła się czarownica z wózkiem, obie dziewczyny pogrążone były w opowiadaniu Tomowi o Hogwarcie, który siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ledwo ośmielał się oddychać. Nawet Severus chwilowo porzucił lekturę dla kilku smakołyków i rozważnie kupił słodycze dla trzech osób, kładąc trzecią porcję na kolanach Toma.

- Nie mogę tego przyjąć - szepnął chłopiec. Sev wzruszył ramionami.

- To nie moje pieniądze, tylko moich rodziców. A poza tym to nic takiego - i uciął jakiekolwiek protesty, chowając się znowu za książką.

- Zawsze tak robi? - zapytała szeptem Judith.

- Taak - odparła Qui. - Zawsze zachowuje się jakby był moim starszym bratem, chociaż jesteśmy bliźniętami.

- A dlaczego nosicie mugolskie ubrania?

Qui wzruszyła ramionami.

- Prawie zawsze nosimy mugolskie ubrania. Chodziliśmy do mugolskiej szkoły podstawowej. To byłoby trochę podejrzane, gdybyśmy nosili szaty i kapelusze...

- Mugolskiej szkoły? - Oczy Judith zrobiły się wielkie z zaskoczenia. - Ale jesteście Snape'ami i czystej krwi...

- Nie zaczynaj z tymi bzdurami - zmarszczyła brwi. - Po pierwsze: nasza matka jest pochodzenia mugolskiego, po drugie: nie chciała, abyśmy mieli prywatnych nauczycieli. Powiedziała, że powinniśmy przebywać z innymi dziećmi. Myślę, że miała rację, ale było wiele kłótni na ten temat z dziadkiem.

Głos Toma przerwał dziewczynkom.

- Judith, ty nie chodziłaś wcześniej do szkoły?

- Nie - potrząsnęła głową. - Miałam prywatne lekcje i oni...

Drzwi przedziału otworzyły się. Stanęło w nich dwóch chłopaków. Obaj byli starsi niż czwórka pierwszorocznych. Jeden z nich był dużym chłopakiem o szczeciniastych włosach, który powoli coś żuł, i nie wydawał się Qui zbyt inteligentny. Drugi chłopak był wysoki i wyglądał na obrzydliwie pewnego siebie. Obaj mieli Ślizgońskie plakietki na piersiach. Oczy wyższego wędrowały po przedziale.

- Więc tutaj są ci Snape'owie, o których wszyscy mówią - zerknął na Judith - i mała córka byłego Ministra. Ale kim ty jesteś?

Tom przestraszył się, kiedy większy chłopak pochylił się nad nim.

- Jestem... jestem... Tom Warren...

Na pewnej siebie twarzy chłopaka odmalowało się zaskoczenie.

- Tom Warren-Avery, chciałeś powiedzieć, prawda? - podszedł jeszcze bliżej, palcem podniósł brodę Toma i spojrzał mu w oczy.

Severus opuścił książkę, a jego siostra skoczyła na nogi.

- Zostawcie go w spokoju!

Większy chłopak wszedł do przedziału blokując drogę Qui do Toma.

- To nie twój pieprzony interes - wymamrotał, nadal coś żując.

- Jestem Rabastan Macnair, Tom, a to mój przyjaciel, Fidelus Goyle - powiedział wysoki chłopak, wskazując na swojego głupkowatego towarzysza. Tom uwolnił głowę i zacisnął zęby.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju - wymamrotał przestraszony.

- Będziesz członkiem naszego domu, dzieciaku. Nie bądź taki nieśmiały. Jesteśmy po tej samej stronie...

Tom zadrżał i starał się odsunąć dalej od niego.

- Nie rozumiem...

- Och, więc powiem ci, twój ojciec...

_- Silencio! _- zaklęcie uciszyło Ślizgona, który odwrócił się szybko. Severus stał i trzymał uniesioną swoją różdżkę. - Nic mu nie powiecie. Ani teraz, ani później, jeśli nie chcecie zmierzyć się ze mną. I ostrzegam was: mój dziadek, który nauczył mnie walczyć, był zawsze lepszy od waszych ojców. Teraz idźcie i zostawcie Toma w spokoju. - W następnej chwili dwaj Ślizgoni leżeli ogłuszeni na korytarzu.

Qui spojrzała przerażona na swojego brata.

- Dziadek cię zabije...

Sev schował różdżkę i usiadł.

- Nie, jeśli nie puścisz pary z ust.

Qui chwyciła się pod boki i podeszła bliżej.

- Ja... - zaczęła, ale nagle urwała. - Co to była za przemowa o ojcach i dziadku?

- Nic takiego - powiedział Sev i podniósł swoją książkę.

- NIE! - Qui chwyciła książkę i zmusiła brata, aby spojrzał na nią ponownie. - To nie fair, że ty wiesz, a my nie...

- Powinnaś więcej czytać - usiłował wyrwać jej książkę, ale tym razem przeszkodził mu proszący głos Toma.

- Sev, ja nic nie wiem o swoich rodzicach...

Severus westchnął, pokonany i zamknął książkę.

- Słuchaj, to nie jest nic przyjemnego. Tu chodzi o wojnę, w czasie której wyginęła twoja rodzina.

Qui, słysząc słowo "wyginęła", przewróciła oczami. Tom przeciwnie, wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na niby-dorosłe słowo i zachowanie.

- Nie przeszkadza mi to. I tak się dowiem, prędzej czy później, a wolałbym, żebyś ty mi powiedział...

- Proszę, Sev - głos siostry dołączył do próśb Toma, i nawet Judith patrzyła na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Sev poddał się.

- No dobrze, ale tylko kilka słów, bo zaraz musimy przebrać się w szkolne szaty - poczekał, aż kiwną głowami i ciągnął dalej: - Podczas wojny, kiedy twoja rodzina zginęła, Tom, twój ojciec, matka i inni członkowie rodziny byli po tej samej stronie co Macnairowie i Goyle'owie, rodziny tych dwóch chłopaków - skinął głową w stronę korytarza - i była to przeciwna strona do naszej rodziny i rodziny Judith. Ale to wcale nie znaczy, że przynależysz do towarzystwa tych zbirów. Rodzice naszego dziadka też byli po tamtej stronie, a on z tym walczył. Wojna taka jest. Musisz podejmować swoje własne decyzje - spojrzał stanowczo na Toma. Tom przełknął głośno i spuścił wzrok na podłogę.

- Czy to znaczy, że oni byli źli?

Sev zmarszczył czoło.

- Nie wiem, Tom - powiedział wreszcie. - Podążali za złym człowiekiem, i to pewnie miało na nich wpływ, ale nigdy nie znałem ich osobiście.

Tom przytaknął.

- Co się tutaj stało? - wysoki chłopak z orlim nosem, jasno niebieskimi oczami i kasztanowymi włosami stanął przed wejściem do przedziału i zajrzał do środka. - Ktoś powiedział mi, że walczyliście. Czy to prawda?

Sev wstał.

- Tylko ja. I to nie była walka, tylko pomogłem im wyjść. Dręczyli moich towarzyszy - podszedł i wyciągnął rękę. - Severus Snape.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

- Snape, co? - Podniósł nieco głowę i zaśmiał się. - Przynajmniej nie będę jedynym ze zbyt sławnym nazwiskiem. - Ujął wyciągniętą dłoń Seva. - Ares... Ares Hurricus Dumbledore.

- Łał! - krzyknęła Qui. - Jesteś wnukiem Albusa Dumbledore'a?

Chłopak potrząsnął głową.

- Och, nie. Nie jestem aż takim szczęśliwcem. Moim szalonym dziadkiem jest Aberforth. Albus Dumbledore miał pięć córek, ale żadnego syna, który by dziedziczył nazwisko... A wy? - spojrzał na pozostałych.

- Moja siostra, Quirke, a to jest Judith Diggory i Tom Warren.

- Wszyscy będziecie na pierwszym roku? - Przytaknęli. - Więc witajcie. I spróbujcie być w Gryffindorze. To również mój dom. Jestem na piątym roku i jestem prefektem. Teraz przebierzcie się w szaty! Niedługo będziemy na miejscu!

-----  
Severusowi ulżyło, kiedy rada pedagogiczna wreszcie się skończyła. Nigdy nie lubił tych spotkań, chociaż musiał przyznać, że z cichymi, dowcipnymi komentarzami Hermiony, szeptanymi mu do ucha, wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze do zniesienia.

Skład kadry prawie się nie zmienił. Dyrektorką nadal była Minerva, Opiekunem Gryffindoru - Fletcher, Opiekunem Hufflepuffu pozostała Sprout, a Slytherinem nadal opiekował się Vector. Sinistra, Trelawney i Hagrid nadal zajmowali swoje stanowiska, tak samo jak Filch, Poppy, Irma (Madame Pince) i Madame Hooch. Och, i był on, ale to się właściwie nie liczyło: stracił jedenaście lat, więc był jakby nowym członkiem zespołu.

Nowi byli: Hermiona jako nauczycielka Historii, McDougal - profesor Zaklęć i Opiekun Ravenclawu (chociaż on właściwie nie był nowy: uczył w szkole od dziesięciu lat) oraz nauczycielka Obrony - Erika Knight.

- Nie obawiasz się swojej posady? - Severus usłyszał, jak Hermiona pyta ją po zebraniu.

- Czemu miałabym być? - zachichotała. - Uczę tego od czterech lat. Najwyraźniej moje pokrewieństwo z Haroldem Winstonem Potterem poradziło sobie z tą głupią klątwą - odwróciła się w stronę Severusa. - Wiesz dlaczego George zdecydował się opuścić Hogwart? To nastąpiło tak nagle...

Severus uśmiechnął się.

- Ożenił się tego lata i jego żona spodziewa się dziecka. Chciał być z rodziną.

Erika kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem..

- A dlaczego ty wróciłeś?

- Również chciałem być z rodziną.

Erika zaśmiała się.

- Więc to prawda, że w tym roku musimy sobie poradzić z czwórką Snape'ów?

Severus uniósł brew.

- Czwórką?

- Ty, Hermiona i dwoje dzieci.

- Och, Hermiona... - Severus uśmiechnął się. - Tak, jeśli myślisz o niej jak o Snape'ie, to owszem.

- Co za szkoda, że uczniowie nie pamiętają ciebie i twojej reputacji, Severusie. To zmniejszy wrażenie przy ogłoszeniu Minervy. W tych dniach nazwisko Snape jest odbierane dużo bardziej pozytywnie.

Severus burknął i wstał.

- Chodźmy do Wielkiego Hallu. Małe potwory niedługo przybędą.

- Podniecony, jak widzę...

Severus założył na siebie swoją zieloną pelerynę i odpłynął myślami. W ciągu ostatnich lat rzadko kiedy miał na sobie jakieś szaty. Żyli wśród mugoli a Hermiona była stanowcza w tych sprawach. Więc musiał przywyknąć do mugolskiego ubrania, głównie dżinsów, koszulek i swetrów. Prawie nigdy nie czuł potrzeby zakładania kurtki: część Australii, w której mieszkali, była dość ciepła nawet zimą.

Podczas pierwszych miesięcy Severus nienawidził mugolskich ubrań, ale zgodził się z Hermioną, że dzieci powinny zostać wychowane raczej w normalnym otoczeniu, niż w społeczeństwie czarodziejów, gdzie sława ich ojca by ich wyróżniła i zepsuła.

Więc teraz, w ubraniu i wierzchnich szatach Severus czuł się bardziej niż trochę nieswojo.

Kiedy weszli do Wielkiego Hallu nagle, z pełną siłą, uderzyło w niego jak bardzo tęsknił za Hogwartem. Hogwartem w czasie pokoju. Pięknie oświetlonym Wielkim Hallem, setkami mrugających pochodni, zaczarowanym sufitem, głosami denerwujących dzieciaków... Jak mu tego brakowało! Ale znowu był tutaj, tym razem czekając na _swoje _wnuki, by wkroczyły przez główne wejście i zostały przydzielone (chociaż nie miał żadnych złudzeń co do wyniku: Severus trafi do Ravenclawu, a Quirke do Gryffindoru, mimo, że Sev miał wystarczająco dużo odwagi i lojalności, aby trafić również do Gryffindoru), to było takie dziwne... Ale to było jakby wrócił do domu, nareszcie.

Usiadł pomiędzy Minervą i Hermioną (zajmował to miejsce jako nowy wicedyrektor) i nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy Minerva przysunęła się bliżej do niego i szepnęła:

- Mój Boże, Severusie, z tymi krótkimi włosami i zieloną peleryną połamiesz serca naszych uczennic. I może nie tylko uczennic.

- To był pomysł Hermiony, idź i ją obwiniaj - wyszeptał.

- Z całą pewnością nie będę jej obwiniała. Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że tutaj jesteś, Severusie, że wreszcie zdecydowałeś się powrócić do Anglii...

- Nie zamierzamy wracać, wiesz. Nasze prace nas tutaj zatrzymują...

Ciche kliknięcie zwróciło uwagę dyrektorki, która spojrzała na swojego kolegę.

- Idź, przywitaj pierwszy rok. Przybyli.

Przybyli, rzeczywiście. Dziesięcioro z nich było zupełnie przemoczonych (co znaczyło, że przynajmniej dwie łódki wywróciły się na jeziorze), a wszyscy wyglądali na nieco onieśmielonych, z wyjątkiem Seva, który był spokojny i skupiony jak zawsze.

- Pirszoroczni, to pan profesor Snape. - Półolbrzym stał obok onieśmielonej grupy, trzymając rękę na ramieniu Quirke.

- Dziękuję, Hagridzie - powiedział Severus z powagą, ale kiedy zauważył Quirke, machającą do niego z podekscytowaniem, nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Za mną - odwrócił się w stronę małej komnaty, w której pierwszoroczni oczekiwali na przydzielenie.

Ich napięcie wzrosło i każdy spoglądał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

- Witajcie w Hogwarcie - powiedział Severus, kiedy wszyscy już weszli. Powiedział kilka słów na temat Domów i przydzielenia, ale na końcu dodał. - Każdy Dom ma swoje zalety i słabości. I każdy Dom wydał jasnych i mrocznych czarodziejów. To nie Dom jest najważniejszy, ale decyzje jak przeżyć własne życie. - Severus zauważył, że mały chłopiec, którego spotkali na stacji, przyglądał mu się bez mrugania. - Nie pozwólcie, by głupie słowa i uprzedzenia zwiodły was. Do jakiegokolwiek Domu traficie, to nie zagwarantuje wam niczego. Przydział jest tylko pomocą, by odnaleźć siebie. - Brzęczenie setek głosów za drzwiami po prawej stronie cichło powoli. Nadszedł czas.

Przydział w tym roku był bardzo długą ceremonią: było sporo pierwszorocznych. Wyjaśnienie było proste: ten rok był jedenastym rokiem po upadku Voldemorta. Jak wiele z tych dzieci zostało poczętych tamtego pamiętnego pierwszego kwietnia?

A następny rok będzie jeszcze liczniejszy. Remus i Armena Black - dzieci Syriusza i Armeny; Natalia, Alfred i Alex Weasley - dzieci Billa Weasley'a; Archibald Weasley, syn Percy'ego; Christian Diggory, młodszy syn Diggory'ego, i nawet jeszcze młodsze pokolenie: Helen Moon - córka Janusa; Violet i Andrew Kirkpatrick, potomkowie Pansy Parkinson i Andrew Kirkpatricka, a także Bill, Steven i Lilian Weasley, dzieci Rona i Padmy. Poza tym Klara Longbottom - córka Neville'a i Parvati; Terry Boot (czwarty z kolei), i wielu innych...

W międzyczasie Severus starał się zapamiętać tak wiele imion, jak to możliwe. W ciągu tygodnia spotka się ze szkołą pełną uczniów, nazwisk, twarzy... To nie będzie proste.

Judith Diggory trafiła do Hufflepuffu.

Severus spojrzał na stół Slytherinu. To było takie dziwne... nawet ich nie znał, a kiedyś, dawno temu był Opiekunem tego Domu... A teraz, czekał aż dwoje jego wnuków zostanie przydzielonych - będąc pewnym, że żadne z nich tam nie trafi.

- Snape, Quirke Meredith! - przeczytał następne imię i uśmiechnął się do zdenerwowanej dziewczynki. Była taka niecierpliwa, że zapomniała się skrzywić, słysząc swoje drugie imię. Nie lubiła imienia Meredith, ale Hermiona chciała dać jej imię po swojej matce, a Severus stwierdził, że będzie dobrze, jeśli obydwoje będą mieli również mugolskie imiona.

Szepty wypełniły Hall.

- Snape? Powiedział: Snape?

- Czy to z _tych _Snape'ów? Tych słynnych?

- Głupi, NIE MA innych Snape'ów....

- Och, mój Boże - powiedział ktoś inny. - Nic nie można było o nich przeczytać w wiadomościach! Nic!

To właśnie było celem przeprowadzki do Australii, pomyślał z satysfakcją Severus.

- Gryffindor! - wykrzyknęła wreszcie Tiara i stół Gryffindoru wybuchł oklaskami. Przez chwilę Severus pomyślał o swoich rodzicach. Gdyby wiedzieli... Uśmiechnął się. Jego brat, Quietus, byłby Gryfonem, gdyby chciał zdenerwować rodziców....

Qui zeskoczyła z taboretu i wcisnęła tiarę w dłoń Severusa.

- Dzięki, dziadku - powiedziała i odbiegła szybko jak huragan. Severus pokręcił głową. Jak wiele razy powtarzał dziewczynie, że w szkole ma być profesorem Snape'em, albo panem, ale zdecydowanie nie "dziadkiem". Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i czytał dalej.

- Snape, Severus Winston! - to było imię starego Pottera.

Ponownie szepty i pomruki. Młody Severus pozostał spokojny podczas całego procesu.

- Ravenclaw! - wykrzyknęła Tiara i tym razem okrzyki radości były dużo głośniejsze niż te w Gryffindorze.

- TAK! - krzyknął pulchny chłopiec przy stole Krukonów.

Stół Slytherinu trwał w lodowatej ciszy.

Przydzielanie trwało dalej.

I wreszcie...

- Warren-Avery, Thomas! - głos Severusa prawie załamał się przy tym nazwisku. Niemożliwe. Syn Avery'ego, tego bydlaka, żył i uczęszczał do Hogwartu w tym samym czasie, co jego wnuki. Jego twarz zachmurzyła się.

Stał przed nim mały chłopiec ze stacji. Syn Avery'ego.

Ale to był tylko chłopiec. A Severus nie mógł popełnić drugi raz tych samych błędów. Raz, dawno temu, osądził pewnego chłopca po jego ojcu - i była to jedna z największych pomyłek jego życia.

Tom. Ten chłopak miał na imię Tom, prawdopodobnie po tym gadzim potworze.

Ale był również sierotą. Nie był aroganckim, wychowanym w manii czystej krwi dzieckiem, jakim mógłby się stać, gdyby jego rodzice przeżyli. Był tylko przerażonym dzieckiem, czekającym na tiarę, by przydzieliła go do jego Domu.

Chłopiec usiadł na taborecie. Severus wreszcie westchnął i nałożył mu tiarę. Kątem oka widział bladą twarz Hermiony.

- Gryffindor! - krzyknęła tiara i Severus usłyszał okrzyk Qui:

- Tutaj, Tom!

I przydzielanie skończyło się.

Kiedy Severus powrócił z komnaty, gdzie odłożył tiarę i taboret, zajął swoje miejsce obok Minervy, która wstała.

- Tylko kilka słów. Las na terenie szkoły jest zakazany dla wszystkich uczniów - spojrzała znacząco w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, gdzie chłopak o kasztanowych włosach uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową. - Bez wyjątków. Magia nie może być używana na korytarzach pomiędzy lekcjami, włącznie z magicznymi słodyczami i zabawkami. I wreszcie chciałabym przedstawić dwoje nowych profesorów: profesor Hermionę Snape, która będzie profesorem Historii, ponieważ pan Binns zdecydował się odejść... - Hermiona skinęła głową, kiedy ogromna ilość okrzyków zabrzmiał w Hallu. Najwyraźniej stary duch nie był bardziej popularny niż za czasów Severusa. - Była ona profesorem Historii w Magicznej Akademii w Australii przez sześć lat. I jak widzicie, nie ma profesora Weasley'a. Ożenił się tego lata i zmienił pracę. Nasz nowy-stary profesor Eliksirów to profesor Severus Snape, który wcześniej był instruktorem Eliksirów w Hogwarcie przez siedemnaście lat, i Zarząd wybrał go na nowego wicedyrektora szkoły, ponieważ profesor Vector postanowił zrezygnować z tej funkcji.

Uprzejme oklaski, nie jak radosne jak w przypadku Hermiony, ale to było zrozumiałe: George był rzeczywiście bardzo popularny. Severus skinął głową i spojrzał spode łba.

Oboje z Hermioną przyglądali się badawczo czterem stołom przed nimi, podczas gdy dzieci były zajęte kolacją.

- Tak się cieszę, Severusie - wyszeptała mu do ucha Hermiona. - Ale wiesz, nie byłabym mniej szczęśliwa, gdyby jedno z nich trafiło do Slytherinu...

- Wiem - odparł. - I trochę mi ulżyło, że to... dziecko Avery'ego nie skończyło w moim starym domu. Lepiej mu będzie w Gryffindorze.

Twarz Hermiony zachmurzyła się. Nazwisko Avery było tematem tabu w ich domu z oczywistych względów. Ale w końcu tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

- Quirke najwyraźniej go lubi - spojrzała na dwójkę pierwszorocznych. Nagle dostrzegła wysokiego chłopaka, siedzącego blisko nich. - Spójrz tam, Severusie! Nie uważasz, że ten chłopak, ten wysoki... dwa miejsca od Quirke... wygląda znajomo?

Serce Severus prawie stanęło, kiedy zauważył chłopaka. Delikatne dotknięcie jego na ramieniu zawiadomiło go, że Minerva chciała coś powiedzieć.

- Tak, Minervo? - powiedział, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od wysokiego chłopaka.

- To wnuk Aberfortha, Severusie.

- Wygląda jak Albus - wymamrotał Severus.

- Wiem. Ale to nie on. Może później... - McGonagall przysunęła się bliżej. - Teraz jest bardziej podobny do bliźniaków Weasley w ich najlepszych dniach w Hogwarcie. Był ulubieńcem George'a.

- To pasowałoby do Aberfortha - Severus uśmiechnął się na myśl o śmiesznym starszym człowieku.

- Nie sądzę - odparła Minerva. - Jego wnuk jest dużo poważniejszy i jest naszym najlepszym uczniem...

- Możesz użyć czasu przeszłego, Minervo - przerwał jej Severus. - Nie zapomnij, że przybył tu młody Severus Snape, i powiem ci, że jest tak utalentowany, jak był Quietus.

- Ulubieńcem chłopca jest jednak Fawkes - powiedziała nagle dyrektorka. - Albus mu go zostawił. Więc...

- Więc za sto trzydzieści lat będziemy mieć kolejnego Albusa... Jak ma na imię?

- Ares.

- Więc nie jest Albusem - w głosie Severusa zabrzmiała rezygnacja.

- Nadal za nim tęsknisz? - kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zmartwieniem.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie wiem. Wielokrotnie po prostu nie mam czasu, by za kimkolwiek tęsknić... Życie stało się dużo bardziej zaplątane, niż można by się spodziewać...

- Słyszałam o twoim najnowszym eliksirze...

- Nie jest taki nowy, i nie sam go stworzyłem, jak zapewne wiesz.

- Populacja wilkołaków w kraju jest ci wyjątkowo wdzięczna.

- Jestem dużo dumniejszy z udoskonalenia Eliksiru Bezsennego Snu.

- Słyszałam o tym. Poppy wciąż cię wychwala. I jeśli dobrze słyszałam, to wraz z ostatnim wynalazkiem stałeś się dość bogaty...

- Daj spokój, Minervo! Od czasu, kiedy majątek Potterów przeszedł na własność Harry'ego, jesteśmy wystarczająco bogaci, aby wykupić Hogwart, gdybyśmy zechcieli...

- Dlaczego więc wróciłeś, Severusie? - tym razem na twarzy jego koleżanki malowała się powaga.

- Ponieważ zrozumiałem, że lubię uczyć. A teraz, kiedy nie mam pomocy przy swoich eksperymentach, stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu siedzieć samotnie w Australii.

- Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteś tutaj. Tęskniłam za tobą, Severusie. I twój Dom również za tobą tęsknił...

- Nie jestem Opiekunem Slytherinu...

- Vector z przyjemnością oddałby ci to stanowisko...

- Pomyślę o tym, Minervo.

- Dzięki. I jeśli będziesz miał czas to proszę, przyjdź do mnie na herbatę. Miło będzie porozmawiać ze starym przyjacielem.

- Z przyjemnością.

-----  
Ich nowe kwatery mieściły się na drugim piętrze. Były dość duże, z dwiema sypialniami, dwiema łazienkami, bawialnią i małą kuchnią. Hermiona, która mieszkała w szkole już od dwóch tygodni, umeblowała i zorganizowała wszystko ładnie, podczas gdy Severus przebywał w Snape Manor z dziećmi.

- Składniki i inne rzeczy są w pudełkach w twoim starym gabinecie. Nie chciałam ich bez ciebie rozpakowywać.

- W porządku. I tak chcę to sam zrobić.

- Zrobię herbatę - powiedziała Hermiona. - Będziemy mieć gości za jakieś dziesięć minut, jeśli się nie mylę...

Drzwi otworzyły się.

- Myliłaś się. Nie za dziesięć, a za minutę - Severus uśmiechnął się do Hermiony i odwrócił się z uśmieszkiem na twarzy do bliźniaków. - Co tutaj robicie?

- Przyszedłem po Pommy, a Qui zdecydowała się mi towarzyszyć. - Qui przytaknęła, ale żadne z nich nie ruszyło się, aby zabrać małego oposa. Usiedli na sofie obok Severusa i wzięli herbatę. Hermiona usiadła w fotelu przed nimi i uśmiechnęła się. Spogladali z wyczekiwaniem na zegar ścienny - rodzinny zegar z kilkoma wskazówkami.

Dokładnie pięcioma wskazówkami.

Cztery z nich wskazywały na słowo "DOM".

Piąta wskazywała na "W PRACY", ale niedługo. Wkrótce przesunęła się na "W DRODZE", po czym kominek zahuczał głośno i wysoka postać potknęła się, jak zwykle, o krawędź paleniska.

- TATA! - krzyknęła Quirke i zawisła przybyszowi na szyi. - Tiara przydziału umieściła mnie w Gryffindorze, jak mamę i ciebie!

Harry popatrzył na nią, marszcząc brwi.

- Co tutaj robisz? Powinnaś być w swoim dormitorium!

- Tatooo... - Qui zignorowała rozdrażnienie Harry'ego. - A Sev jest Krukonem!

- Puść mnie, Qui. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to uzgodniliśmy, że spotkamy się w weekend...

- W porządku, Harry. Tylko chcieli przekazać ci dobre wieści - powiedziała Hermiona łagodnie.

- A łapa Pommy była złamana i dziadek ją wyleczył i przyszliśmy po niego...

- A ja odprowadzę ich do dormitorium - dodała spokojnie Hermiona.

Harry pocałował córkę w czoło i postawił ją na podłodze.

- Gratuluję - powiedział wreszcie. Odwrócił się do syna i przytulił go krótko. - Jestem z ciebie dumny, synu.

- Dzięki, tato.

Severus spojrzał na Seva i zobaczył miłość i podziw, jaki chłopiec czuł do swojego ojca. Byli bardzo sobie bliscy: Harry i Sev, podczas gdy Qui głównie wybierała jego, Severusa, do rozmów na tematy, na które nie chciała rozmawiać z matką.

- Idźcie już do dormitoriów. To pierwszy dzień, i musicie poznać swoich kolegów... Do zobaczenia w sobotę. Ares i Ron przyjdą tutaj, aby powitać nas w Anglii - drgnął na myśl o trójce dzieci Rona, ale przynajmniej Ares nie miał żadnego. Przyjaciel Harry'ego nadal nie chciał się ustatkować. Ron, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, ożenił się z Padmą Patil niedługo po ukończeniu szkoły. A Neville wkrótce stał się jego szwagrem.

Ale wszyscy Weasley'owie już się pożenili i mieli dzieci. To tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy Hogwart zaleje nowa rudowłosa generacja. Już w przyszłym roku pojawi się w Hogwarcie pierworodna córka Billa.

Harry podszedł do Hermiony i pocałował ją w szyję. - Będę w gabinecie Severusa, kochanie. Pomogę mu się rozpakować.

- Chyba nie będę na ciebie czekać, Harry. Jutro mam lekcje, rozumiesz...

- Oczywiście...

Kiedy Hermiona wyszła z dziećmi i oposem Seva, usiadł ciężko obok Severusa.

- Cześć, tato - jęknął.

- Ciężka praca...?

- Nie - Harry ziewnął. - Zbyt wiele nowych twarzy. Znałem jedynie Cassię. Och, i Neville'a, który pracuje w szklarni szpitalnej i laboratorium. - Obaj uśmiechnęli się, wspominając starą rozmowę o laboratorium i Longbottomach. - Pozostałych Uzdrowicieli i pielęgniarek nie znałem. Och, i większość się na mnie gapiła. Myślę, że za bardzo przywykłem do bycia normalnym człowiekiem w Australii. To bycie w centrum uwagi... Człowiek-Który-Zabił-Sam-Wiesz-Kogo... Nie słyszałem tych bredni już od lat... - Rozmasował obolały kark.

Severus spojrzał na szyję Harry'ego i zauważył dobrze widoczne białe linie blizn.

- Zapomniałeś rzucić na nie Glamour - powiedział łagodnie.

- Nie - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - I tak by dowiedzieli się o nich, prędzej czy później. Nie mam nic do ukrycia.

Blizny przypomniały Severusowi o kolejnej rzeczy, o której chciał powiedzieć Harry'emu.

- Syn Avery'ego jest w Hogwarcie.

Harry lekko zmarszczył brwi, ale szybko się rozpogodził.

- Biedactwo. Dorastał w sierocińcu, jak podejrzewam?

Severus przytaknął.

- Tiara umieściła go w Gryffindorze.

Oczy Harry'ego zamgliły się, kiedy popadł z zamyślenie. Zajęło chwilę, nim znowu się odezwał.

- Cieszę się, że to słyszę. Nie chciałbym, aby historia się powtórzyła.

Severus wstał i przeciągnął się.

- Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Hermiona powiedziała, że nie rozpakowała moich pudeł.

- Och - Harry podniósł głowę. - Masz ze sobą Eliksir Pamięci?

- Tylko składniki. Dlaczego pytasz?

- Chciałem spróbować zrobić antidotum i zmodyfikować je tak, aby pomogło w poważnych przypadkach amnezji. Jeśli dodamy trochę pokruszonych skrzydeł nietoperza i kolce jeżozwierza...

Entuzjazm Harry'ego przeniósł się najwyraźniej również na Severusa, ponieważ przytaknął.

- Spróbujmy!

Później, kiedy zaczęli robić Eliksir Pamięci, powrócili do swojej wcześniejszej rozmowy.

- Cieszę się, że przyjąłem pracę Uzdrowiciela - powiedział Harry, mieszając dwa razy eliksir w kierunku przeciwnym do ruchu wskazówek zegara.

- Myślę, że twoje doświadczenie ze wspomnieniami i leczeniem duszy jest wyjątkowe - powiedział Severus, ścierając na proszek wysuszony asfodelus.

- Cassia powiedziała to samo. - Harry rzucił ocieplające zaklęcie na następny składnik przed dorzuceniem go. - Chociaż to nadal dla mnie cud, że odzyskałeś swoje wspomnienia. Jesteś jedynym przypadkiem, o którym wiem. Moje doświadczenie i eksperci mówią, że to niemożliwe...

- Nie bądź śmieszny - powiedział Severus i obaj zaśmiali się. - A jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, nadal wydaje mi się cudem, że przeżyłeś pocałunek dementora. Jesteś jedyny.

Harry wziął od Severusa sproszkowany asfodelus i powoli dodał go do mikstury.

- Nadal uważasz, że to z powodu przysięgi Malfoy'a?

- Co innego mam myśleć? - głos Severus pobrzmiewał lekką irytacją.

- Twoja i Hermiona miłość, na przykład - powiedział cicho Harry. - Pamiętam, że byłem w nicości i czułem tylko, że gdzieś na mnie czekacie...

Severus nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Usiadł i ukrył twarz w dłoniach; pamiętał.

-----  
-----  
WSPOMNIENIE  
-----  
Kiedy zaklęcie Identyfikatora zabrzmiało w cichym pokoju, ciało Harry'ego zwiotczało w jego ramionach. Severus opuścił głowę i przycisnął twarz do ramienia Harry'ego.

Wokoło dały się słyszeć ciche odgłosy kroków zaczynał i łagodne słowa cichej rozmowy. Ciężar na jego lewym ramieniu stał się większy, kiedy Hermiona prawie na niego upadła.

- Harry... - wyszeptała przez łzy. - Nie odchodź, proszę...

Severus przesunął ciało Harry'ego, by położyć je na łóżku, ale kiedy tylko zaczął się odwracać ze swoim ciężarem, kaszlnięcie i bolesny jęk powstrzymał go.

- Nie ruszaj się, proszę - głos był słaby i ochrypły. - To boli.

Severus był tak zszokowany, że nagle zasłabł i wypuścił Harry'ego, który upadł na podłogę. Wszyscy w pokoju odwrócili w ich stronę, w najwyższym stopniu zaskoczeni.

Harry ponownie jęknął boleśnie.

- Harry! - wrzasnęła Hermiona i w następnej chwili osunęła się na kolana obok niego. Ale Severus był szybszy. Wziął chłopaka z powrotem w ramiona i położył go na łóżku.

- Harry..? - zapytał słabym głosem.

- Skończone - wyszeptał Harry.

- Co? O czy ty mówisz? - zapytał przestraszony Severus.

- Chłód. Nicość. Czy ja umarłem?

- Nie - głos Syriusza odezwał się obok łóżka. Kiedy Severus spojrzał w jego stronę, zobaczył wszystkich stojących wokół nich. - Jesteś w Ambulatorium, w Hogwarcie.

- Syriusz? - Harry otworzył oczy, ale szybko ponownie je zamknął. - Jest za jasno...

- Jak się czujesz? - w głosie Madam Pomfrey brakowało zwykłego, obowiązkowego tonu.

- Moje blizny... palą - wymamrotał Harry i znowu podniósł powieki, ale tym razem dużo ostrożniej. - I... chce mi się pić...

- Oczywiście - Madam Pomfrey nagle opanowała się i rozejrzała wokół. - Ponieważ żyje, możecie spotkać się z nim później. Teraz wynocha!

Severus nigdy nie rozumiał, skąd bierze się ten niewiarygodny prestiż pielęgniarki, ale w ciągu pięciu minut już tylko kilka osób znajdowało się w pokoju: Severus, Hermiona, Syriusz, Armena i Ania. Poppy już miała otworzyć usta i zaprotestować, ale morderczy wzrok Severusa zmusił ją do milczenia.

Harry próbował usiąść, więc Severus mu pomógł. Pierwsze chwilę były po prostu chwytały za serce. Harry przyjrzał się im z wyraźnym zagubieniem na twarzy.

- Myślałem, że już nigdy was nie zobaczę. Powinienem nie żyć - Harry nagle przerwał i odwrócił w stronę Severusa. - Czy... czy on zginął? - wyszeptał ze strachem.

- Tak, zginął. Zupełnie. Już nigdy nie wróci - powiedział stanowczo Severus i przytulił go. Napięcie Harry'ego zmniejszyło się.

- Och.. - ale w tej chwili zauważył ponad ramieniem Severusa Hermionę. Zmiana była natychmiastowa: cała krew odpłynęła z jego twarzy i źrenice rozszerzyły się. - Hermiona?

W tym momencie Severus postanowił zostawić tych dwoje samych: wyprosił pozostałych na korytarz i zamknął drzwi. Kiedy tylko wyszli, Severus odwrócił się do Syriusza, aby wytłumaczyć swoją decyzję, ale w chwili, kiedy jego oczy napotkały oczy Blacka zrozumiał, że Black wiedział. Podszedł do nich Andrus.

- Co się stało? Dlaczego wyszliście? _"Rodzinne spotkanie" _pomyślał Severus, ale na głos powiedział: - Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu. Mam wam coś do powiedzenia...

- Ja również mam coś do powiedzenia... - wymruczał Andrus i wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę. - Oficjalny list z Ministerstwa Magii, Departamentu Magicznych Obietnic i Przysiąg. Pan Boot dał mi to, jako oficjalnemu prawnikowi Harry'ego.

Syriusz rozejrzał się, korytarz był zbyt zatłoczony.

- Chodźmy więc. Nie sądzę, aby to można było omawiać publicznie...

- Myślę, że możemy zacząć od listu, Andrusie - powiedział Severus, kiedy siedzieli wokół stolika w jego gabinecie. Byli tylko we trzech: Armena postanowiła nie iść z nimi i zabrała Anię na spacer wokół jeziora.

- Ja już czytałem. To praktycznie list Dracona Malfoy'a do Harry'ego...

- Co? - Severus zerwał się z miejsca.

- Usiądź. Nie skacz, Severusie. Wiem, że byliście krewnymi, ale...

- Draco chciał uratować Harry'ego... - głos Severusa był cienki z emocji, ale sceptyczne prychnięcie Syriusza i uśmieszek Andrusa mówiły co innego.

- Nie sądzę, Severusie, ale myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli sam przeczytasz - podał mu list. Syriusz wstał i stanął za Severusem patrząc na treść ponad ramieniem Mistrza Eliksirów..

_31 Marca 1997.  
Potter,  
Niniejszym informuję cię, że złożyłem przysięgę na imię mojej matki, że pomogę ci zabić Toma Marvolo Riddle. Poprzez tę przysięgę wiążę siebie z tobą i pozostanę z tobą związany, dopóki go nie pokonasz.  
Nadal cię nienawidzę, ale ostatniej nocy Tom Riddle torturował i zabił moją matkę, gdyż odmówiła wstąpienia do jego służby, a wiedząc, że jesteś jednym z tych, którzy rzeczywiście mogą zabić tego potwora, zdecydowałem, że zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł, aby pomóc w walce z nim, nawet jeśli jesteś synem dziwki-szlamy i głupiego czarodzieja czystej krwi. Jesteśmy spokrewnieni (ku mojemu obrzydzeniu, nadal to muszę stwierdzić) i to zaklęcie Noblestone'ów obliguje mnie, abym zostawił cię w spokoju - teraz obiecuję, że porzucę swoją zemstę na tobie, jeśli zabijesz potwora. W dodatku potwora półkrwi - nawet ty jesteś lepszy od niego .  
Więc, Potter, ponieważ złożyłem tę przysięgę, by pomóc ci w zabiciu tego potwora, nawet, jeśli została złożona pod twoją nieobecność, zmusza cię teraz do pomszczenia mojej ewentualnej śmierci.  
Ufam w twoją idiotyczną, Gryfońską szlachetność, i że nie nadużyjesz tej więzi, wykorzystując ją tylko do pokonania Toma Marvolo Riddle.  
Twój w zemście,  
Draco Fortes Malfoy _

- Chciał zemsty... - Całe zachowanie Draco dla Severusa nabrało sensu. Zalana łzami twarz, samopoświęcenie... Nie, nie było żadnej sympatii do Harry'ego ani do Severusa, było tylko czyste pragnienie, by pomścić śmierć matki - to było tak podobne do decyzji Severusa, która zmieniła całe jego życie, kiedy złożył swoją przysięgę Albusowi... By pomścić swojego brata... nic więcej.

- Typowy Malfoy - wymamrotał za nim Black, a on musiał się z tym zgodzić.

- Podejrzewam, że to więzy łączące Harry'ego z Malfoy'em powstrzymały jego upadek w ciemność i utratę duszy - głos Andrusa był spokojny. Syriusz przytaknął.

- To dość prawdopodobne.

- Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył... - wymamrotał ze zgrozą Severus. Ale spróbował się z tego otrząsnąć. - Mam jednak dla was pewne wiadomości...

- Dobre czy złe? - zapytał Syriusz marszcząc brwi.

- To zależy - Severus wzruszył ramionami, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.

- Wyduś to wreszcie - powiedział Syriusz i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko.

- Panna Granger spodziewa się dziecka Harry'ego w październiku lub z początkiem listopada.

Kiedy Severus spojrzał na swoich dwóch towarzyszy, Andrus wydawał się spokojny, chociaż on nigdy nie był blisko związany z Harry'm. Twarz Syriusza, przeciwnie, nabrała zielono-szarego koloru.

- Auć... - to wszystko, co powiedział. Po dziesięciu minutach totalnej ciszy dokończył: - Musimy coś zrobić. Jeśli media się dowiedzą...

Severus odwrócił się do swojego kuzyna.

- Czy Harry może zostać obwiniony o... kontakt seksualny z nieletnią?

- To zależy, ile miała w tamtym momencie lat - odpowiedział Andrus rzeczowo.

- Skończyła szesnaście, jak podejrzewam.

- To w porządku. Ale Syriusz ma rację. Jeśli nie chcecie, aby ich życie odwróciło się do góry nogami, to powinniście opuścić na jakiś czas Anglię...

-----  
Andrus zasugerował, aby przeprowadzili się do Australii. Zgodzili się i kupili dom niedaleko Melbourne. Harry ukończył tam Akademię Magii w Hopsands w następnym roku, podczas gdy Hermiona zrobiła to samo rok później. Severus zachęcał oboje do dalszej nauki, więc Harry wreszcie zaczął studia zaoczne poprzez sowią pocztę, by zostać Uzdrowicielem. Pozostał w domu z dziećmi i Severusem, a ich eliksiry zdobyły wkrótce międzynarodową sławę. To było dość zabawne, że Harry zdobył tytuł Mistrza Eliksirów szybciej niż Uzdrowiciela, chociaż to drugie było jego głównym celem. Hermiona zaczęła studiować Historię w Sydney na mugolskim uniwersytecie, a po zdobyciu dyplomu została zaproszona po nauczania w Akademii Magii w Hopsands.

Ale w miarę jak mijał czas, coraz bardziej wyczekiwali powrotu, aż Harry otrzymał zaproszenie ze Świętego Mungo, by zostać Uzdrowicielem w szpitalu. W tamtym momencie jednak Severus i on byli w ostatniej fazie pracy nad zmodyfikowanym Eliksirem Bezsennego Snu, a bliźniaki miały tylko dziewięć lat, więc zdecydowali się pozostać jeszcze dwa lata w Australii.

Kiedy Minerva dowiedziała się, że planują powrót, natychmiast zaoferowała pracę nauczyciela Historii Hermionie, a Św. Mungo zaproponował Severusowi stanowisko Głównego Mistrza Eliksirów w szpitalnym laboratorium; otrzymał nawet ofertę ze swojego pierwszego miejsca pracy: mógł zostać Głównym Mistrzem Eliksirów Instytutu Badań Leczniczych Eliksirów.

Ale tego lata, kiedy Minerva wreszcie wysłała mu wiadomość, że czeka na niego posada Mistrza Eliksirów, jeśli tylko ją zechce, wybrał ją bez długiego namysłu.

Dlaczego?

To było takie proste: kochał uczyć.

-----  
KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA  
-----  
-----  
- Chodźmy do domu. Jutro ja muszę iść do pracy, a ty masz dzieci do zastraszenia... - radosny głos Harry'ego wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

- Nie wiem, czy mi się to uda - Severus uśmiechnął się. - Z Qui i Sevem pośród nich...

- Wiek cię zmiękczył, Severusie...

- Wiek!? Jaki wiek? - Severus uniósł brew. - Mam dopiero pięćdziesiąt lat. To ty za szybko zrobiłeś ze mnie dziadka. Mam przynajmniej sto lat życia przed sobą, jeśli przeżyję twoje dzieci przez siedem lat tutaj... - zaburczał z udawanym rozdrażnieniem. - I nie możemy teraz iść. Musimy poczekać, aż ta twoja głupia mikstura trochę wystygnie.

- Równie dobrze może stygnąć bez nas, Severusie. Jutro możesz zacząć antidotum. Chodźmy.

Severus zamruczał gniewnie, ale przestał się opierać.

- W każdym razie, czy zdecydowałeś co powiesz swoim uczniom na ich pierwszej lekcji? Starą przemowę? "Jesteście tutaj, żeby się nauczyć subtelnej, a jednocześnie ścisłej sztuki przyrządzania eliksirów. Nie ma tutaj głupiego wymachiwania różdżkami, więc być może wielu z was uważa, że to w ogóle nie jest magia..." - ciągnął Harry.

- Hej! - krzyknął Severus, ale Harry się nie przejmował.

- "... Nie oczekuję od was, że naprawdę docenicie piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary, delikatną moc płynów płynących w żyłach, zdolną zaczarować umysł i usidlić zmysły..."

- Przestań! - jęknął groźnie Severus, ale Harry go zignorował.

- "... Mogę was nauczyć, jak uwięzić w butelce sławę, uwarzyć chwałę, a nawet powstrzymać śmierć, jeśli tylko nie jesteście bandą bałwanów, jakich zwykle muszę nauczać...Och, i bliźnięta Snape - nasze nowe **znakomitości**..."

- Zamknij się!

- ...i ja sam, jako znakomitość, oczywiście - dokończył Harry, ale zmarszczył brwi. - Nie... to ostatnie zdanie bardziej pasuje do Lockharta, nie ciebie. A'propos Lockhart jest teraz jednym z moich pacjentów, więc jeśli nie będziesz się zachowywał przyzwoicie, to przywrócę mu wspomnienia i wyślę z powrotem do Hogwartu...

- Harry!!

- Daj spokój, Severusie! Mam nadzieję, że moje dzieci zobaczą swojego dziadka stojącego przed cała klasą syczącego słowa: "piękno kipiącego kotła i unoszącej się z niego roziskrzonej pary."

- Jesteś niemożliwy! - Severus wreszcie się zaśmiał.

- Nie bardziej niż ty - Harry przewrócił oczami.

Severus otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale tylko ziewnął rozdzierająco.

- Miałeś rację - powiedział wreszcie. - Chodźmy, albo jutro nie będę w stanie wygłosić tej głupiej przemowy...

- Więc ją wygłosisz?

- Oczywiście. Czego innego oczekiwałeś?

- Niczego innego - Harry uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. - To będzie idealne.

Severus klepnął go lekko w plecy. Harry zachichotał, potrząsnął głową i wziął Severusa pod ramię, kiedy przechodzili przez drzwi. Wyszli z gabinetu, wyglądając jak ojciec z synem, i nikt by nie zgadł, że kiedykolwiek było inaczej.

Drzwi zamknęły się cichutko za ich oddalającymi się plecami.

**KONIEC **


End file.
